How Could He Simply Say No?
by Greensleeves89
Summary: A continuation of my story 'Maybe She Knew and Maybe She Didn't.' This is now Series 4 with Rose, AU. Better summary to come.
1. Voyage of the Damned

Rose stood up slowly and continued to stare at the bow of the ship that has broken through the TARDIS walls. Her gaze then fell to the life preserver in her hands as the name dances across her mind. How is this possible? She gets up and goes over to where the bow of the ship is still stuck in the TARDIS walls. She clutches the life preserver to her chest and continues to stare. She had a whole bunch of thoughts swimming in her head. The ones that keep pushing themselves to the forefront of her mind, is getting him to talk about what just happened with the Master. It isn't good to keep something like that inside. She just needs to bridge that subject carefully. She just wants to understand, and to make sure he's all right. Even if he says, or insists, that he's okay, Rose knows better. He shuts down and avoids it all, and she doesn't want that for him.

She looks over to the Doctor who is pushing random things on the console and the ship is suddenly pushed out and the TARDIS walls are repaired. Rose stares at the wall and the TARDIS begins to shake, indicating that they're landing, or leaving. Rose isn't sure.

'What just happened?'

'Left the shields down…' The Doctor sighs, walking to stand beside her and takes the life preserver from her. He turns it over in his hands, staring at the name.

'Do you think it could actually be…?' Rose trails off.

'I don't think so. No. Can't be. It's just a coincidence.' The Doctor wipes his hands together.

'Really, I didn't think we had coincidences.'

'Sometimes we do.' The Doctor went to the console and presses a button. He sets the life preserver down on the chair and reaches for his coat.

Rose is already down by the door, waiting for him with a smile on her face. He can't get over, how still the wonder in her eyes at the thought of going somewhere new.

He opens the door and they both frown, it's merely a supply closet and Rose tilts her head.

'Hang on.' The Doctor runs up to the console and flips a switch. Again they shaking resumes and slowly the TARDIS starts to settle.

'Okay, ready?' Rose holds out her hand to him.

'Ready.' He takes her hand and opens the door.

'Much better.' Rose replies and they step out into a wood panelled room. It's classy, with potted palms; poinsettias and Christmas trees lined the room. Bright lights twinkling above them along with traditional Christmas decorations.

Hard to believe it is another Christmas, she feels a longing for her family and how much she wishes she could see them again, even if it's just for a few minutes…

People dressed in early Twentieth Century clothing start to file in and Rose's thoughts are interrupted as she watches them.

Off on a small pavilion, there is a band playing a very sedate version of Jingle Bells. Waiters glide around the room as it begins to fill quickly, offering trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. Rose notices that the Doctor has left her standing there as he approaches two golden angels that are dressed in white robes. She joins him and he frowns at them. They move rather mechanically and they both step back at the realisation that they are robots.

'Right…' The Doctor says, drawing his speech out, and he takes Rose to a nearby window with him. They are in orbit around Earth and they stare out the window for a long time.

'It's so beautiful.' Rose breathes and she smiles.

'It is.' He puts his arm around her shoulders.

'_Attention all passengers, the Titanic is now in orbit around Sol 3. Also known as Earth. Population: Human,'_ Their attention is drawn to the PA system, as a voice is heard and the partygoers stop to listen. _'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Christmas.'_

'Another Christmas.' The Doctor looks around at the people dancing on the floor, while others mingle. They don't seem to mind the ship's name, even if he finds it slightly unsettling.

'I think we're gonna stick out a bit.' Rose observes the people, they are dressed formally, period clothing even. Rose suddenly has a thought. She can wear that dress again, now she's excited.

'I have to agree with you.' The Doctor nods and then makes a face.

'There's that face again…' Rose observes and he looks over at her.

'I have to wear the bad luck suit.'

'I told you; the bad luck is all us. Don't blame the suit.' Rose can't help but smiling as he takes her hands and leads her back to the TARDIS.

'Maybe…' He trails off as he unlocks the door. So far, they hadn't aroused suspicion, and they step inside.

Rose remains quiet as he leads her down the hall back to his room. She wonders if crashing into the Titanic was purely an accident. She isn't sure. Is it possible that the curse of that name will follow this ship? Could it be a coincidence? She isn't sure, but she does worry that the name still does carry the curse.

She ponders how to wear her hair as she goes over to the dress that is still draped on the back of the chair. She picks it up and fingers the material in her hands. She hopes that this dress will be okay and not too revealing.

'Oh, you are going to wear that dress?' Rose looks over to the Doctor.

'Yeah, think it'll be okay?' Rose asks and he nods quickly.

'Yeah, well, I was gonna ask, well, if you wouldn't mind wearing it again.'

'Really? Why's that?' She tilts her head and he rubs the back of his head, it makes her smile.

'Well, I mean, I like…well you just looked very beautiful the last time you wore it.'

'Thank you,' Rose grins and he offers a sheepish one. 'Hold that thought, I need to go back to my room.'

She heads down the hall to her room and to her bathroom. She has no idea how to style her hair. She tries to remember how the women have styled their hair but it seems to her that they mostly have it pinned back. Like a simple up do. Rose decides to go for curls, simple, but different. Especially since she's not one to bend to uniformity, she sets to work. Pulling out the curling iron and hairspray, Rose sets to work.

After a little time had passed, Rose steps out into the hallway again, and heads back to the Doctor's room. When she opens the door, he's nowhere in sight. Rose frowns, but goes over to the dress and lays it on the bed. She quickly takes off her jeans, sweater and tank and steps into her dress.

She does it up as much as she can before she makes a bit of a face, struggling to do it up the rest of the way. She sighs and sits on the bed, hiking the dress up and taking off her socks. She is able to find the same shoes she had worn and slips them on before the dress straps start to fall slack. Rose stands up properly and fixes the arms, once she's done that; she tries to do up the zipper once more. Managing to only slide it up a few inches. She crosses her arms.

'Need some help?' Rose turns around and smiles. He looks so fantastic and straightens out the jacket. She notices that he doesn't have the tie tied and she walks towards him.

'Yes, please.' Rose turns around and holds up her hair at the back of her neck. The Doctor smiles as he obliges and does up the dress. As always he can't get over how wonderful she looks. She lets her hair down and the curls the bounce lightly before falling into place.

'There.' The Doctor replies and Rose turns around, she smiles at him and gives him a light kiss.

'Want some help?' Rose questions as she takes the tie ends in either hands.

'Yeah.' He nods and Rose begins to slowly tie the ends up when her mind suddenly wanders to another time. When she had met the future him…She's a bit taken back, unable to believe that her mind had wandered into the place. She swallows a lump as she thinks about him, and their eventual separation.

'Thanks Rose.' He says as she straightens it. But he pulls it away from his neck and she shakes her head. Boy, he'd be in for a surprise in the near future.

'Still cool, no bashing.'

'I'll bash if I want to,' He replied and notices that her gaze has fallen on his choice of footware. 'I know what you're going to say. Nope. Not changing. Comfort. That's what I'm all about.' She simply smiles and nods her head.

'Come on, it looked fun out there.' Rose says and takes his hand, leading him towards the hallway.

* * *

Again they opened the TARDIS doors and stepped out into the beautifully furnished room. The Doctor locked the doors behind him and followed Rose into the room. The band has started to play Silent Night and Rose looks around at the partygoers and then back to the Doctor who has started towards a computer screen. She follows him and he pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and quickly runs it over a TV screen.

A video of a bald man appears on the screen. He has a thin moustache and is sitting behind a rather large and expensive looking desk. His hands are folded and he nods at the camera.

'_Max Capricorn Cruise liners, the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know, because my name is Max.'_ He grins and there is a glint reflecting from the gold tooth he has.

The screen reverts to the cruise line logo and Rose frowns. The Doctor turns to look at her and they both shrug.

'Still could have picked a better name,' Rose comments. 'That's what they said about the original Titanic.'

The Doctor and Rose wander around the room and they pass by a steward who smiles and greets them warmly.

'Merry Christmas, sir, miss.'

'Merry Christmas!' Rose replies and the Doctor smiles. The steward continues on his way and Rose and the Doctor head out into the crowd to mingle. They pass a man talking into a rather large mobile, like the ones on Earth in the late eighties, early nineties. He sounds cross as he talks into the phone.

'It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now, do as I say and sell.' He demands and Rose shakes her head.

The band begins to play a harmonic version of Winter Wonderland and Rose grins, she turns to the Doctor and holds out her hand. He stares at her rather confused, until it seems to dawn on him and he smiles.

Rose leads him into the middle of the dance floor and he places his hand on her hip and they begin to dance. She loves it, and holds him close. She wants to talk to him, and figures that now is a good a time as any. The mood is light and the atmosphere comfortable, warm and inviting. She carefully mulls over how she wants to phrase the question before deciding to just go for it.

'How are you?' Rose inquires and he leans back slightly to stare at her.

'How am I? Good…' He draws his answer out, raising an eyebrow in the process, confused as to why she'd asked that question.

'Are you sure?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I just mean…you know…' Rose trails off.

'Oh…oh that. I'm fine. Well, as good as I can be.' He dips Rose down and pulls her up again.

'I'm sorry, about everything. I know I can't begin to imagine, what you're feeling. But I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. And I'm here for you…always.' Rose leans in closer. However, he's quiet for a few minutes, not saying anything as he continues to stare off.

'We just had a very tumultuous relationship over the course of our long lives. We did so many things, fought…we fought a lot, but it's just…I was willing to forgive him, for all the ills he had tried to do…because it was just the two of us left. And I thought, maybe naïvely at that, that we'd be able to set aside our differences and…' He continues to stare off, he feels Rose's soft breath on his neck and he resumes talking. 'I guess I assumed that he'd be willing to give up the desire to conquer…since it was just the two of us. But he's right…I guess. I didn't know him well enough. I thought I did. I thought what he desired was to live, to conquer, for us to battle on and on. I mean he tried to restore himself to full life at one point, which could have caused the destruction of Gallifrey, he tried to steal the remainder of my regenerations another time…and then for him to simply refuse to regenerate…'

Rose is quiet as he trails off, trying to form the remainder of his sentence. She wants to say something, but she also doesn't want to break the moment he's having.

'In the end, he knew that by refusing to regenerate, he knew that it would devastate me…emotionally. Which is has, so it's another victory for him. He didn't want to be my prisoner, in his eyes, so that was the best he could do.'

'I'm…I'm sorry.' Rose replies quietly, amazed at his long history.

'All in the past now, there isn't much I can do to change that.' He leans away from Rose, surprised to see her eyes glassy.

'Sometimes I forget just how old you are, and what you've seen and done. Those who you've helped. It just slips my mind sometimes.'

'Stop it, you're making me feel old.' He spins her and she smiles.

"Sorry…'

'What about you?'

'What about me?' Rose leans in again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'How were you able to cope? With that year?'

'It was hard…I won't try and downplay it. It was so hard.'

'You and Martha, defenders of humanity.' The Doctor muses.

'I worried about you, every day, every night. And then, when I'd stop thinking about you, I thought about Jack. And then Martha, and her family…'

'I know you did…you looked so…worn down. When I first saw you again.'

'Martha said she figured she developed anxiety, over the course of the year.' Rose recalls.

'It couldn't have been easy for her. Or for you.'

'But I did it.' Rose states proudly.

'You did. Brilliantly I might add.'

'Thank you,' Rose smiles softly. 'It's hard to forget though…'

'Yeah, it will be. It was an entire year.' The Doctor replies, he lingers in Rose's embrace as the music fades.

Rose pulls away as she feels a tap on her shoulder. She spins around to see the man from earlier, the one talking on old looking mobile, smiling. She hears the band begin to play a quick paced version of Jingle Bell Rock.

'May I have this dance?' He asks and Rose blinks, unsure of what she should do. She feels the Doctor give her a little nudge so she snaps out of her daze and offers a half-hearted smile.

'Sure, that sounds nice.' Rose replies and takes his outstretched hand. She turns around and the Doctor smiles.

The Doctor's gaze is suddenly drawn to the angels again and he decides to get some information. He quickly turns back to Rose who is seemingly enjoying the dance. He approaches the angel and frowns.

'Evening. Passenger fifty-seven. Terrible memory. Remind me, uh you would be…'

'Information: Heavenly Host, supplying tourist information.' Came the response.

'Good, so um…tell me, cause I'm an idiot, where are we from?' The Doctor rubs the back of his head.

'Information: the Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures.'

'Titanic. Um, who…thought of the name?'

'Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth.'

'Did they tell you why it was famous?' The Doctor inquired.

'Information: all designations are chosen by Mr. Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max…' The Host continues to repeat the name, its pitch getting higher and higher.

'Oh, bit of glitch.' The Doctor reaches into his pocket and starts to procure the screwdriver. The Doctor's attention is drawn to a man who hurries quickly over to the Host.

'Sir, we can handle this,' The man says in rushed tone, and he waves over others for assistance. Two additional stewards arrive and switch off the Host, lift it and carry it off. 'Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas.' He smiles as he begins to follow the two men, lamenting in the fact that that is another Host that has broken down.

Rose joins him just as the stewards leave, carrying the Host with them. Rose frowns as the haste in which they are retreating.

'How was the dance?' The Doctor inquires as he turns to her.

'He's an ass.' Rose responds and crosses her arms. The Doctor blinks, a bit taken back at her curtness, then, as if on cue, their attention is drawn to a blonde waitress, who has dropped her tray of drinks after the man Rose was dancing with, bumps into her. Shattering the glasses she was carrying, and she looks devastated.

'For Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique!' He shouts. The waitress tucks a piece of her blonde curls behind her ear.

'I'm sorry, sir.' She replies and looks at the ground.

'You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain.' The man scoffs and storms off in a visible huff. Once he's out of sight, the waitress drops to her knees and begins to carefully pile the shattered glass onto her tray.

'See, told you.' Rose says and quickens her pace to help the waitress. She feels immediate empathy for her. She remembers her time at Farringham and she bends down to help her pick up the broken glass. It isn't an easy position to be in. The Doctor follows and helps the two pick up the shards. The waitress looks over at the two of them, surprised that first class people would be willing to help her. But then again, they didn't really look like conventional first class passengers. She didn't get the air of entitlement that exudes off of the other passengers.

'Careful.' Rose smiles as she places the glass shards on her tray.

'There we go.' The Doctor puts the stems of the glasses on her tray as well.

'Thank you, miss, sir. But I can manage.' She replies, her voice a bit shaky. No doubt from the verbal abuse of the man.

'We never said you couldn't.' The Doctor says.

'I've been in your shoes before, I know it isn't easy. It's nice when help is offered.' Rose responds.

'It is nice. But forgive me for saying; you hardly look like the type who's been a waitress before. You're dressed too nicely.' The waitress observes.

'Oh, this old thing? Tossed it on…' Rose looks down at her dress.

'I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose.' He says, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction.

'Astrid, sir. Astrid Peth.' She smiles and carefully picks the tray off the ground as she stands. Rose picks up a few remaining pieces and gingerly places them on the tray.

'Well it's nice to meet you Astrid.' The Doctor smiles.

'Merry Christmas!' Rose replies and Astrid's look changes to one of genuine shock.

'Merry Christmas, miss, sir.'

'No, no it's Rose and the Doctor.' Rose motions to herself and then to the Doctor.

'Are you both enjoying the cruise?' Astrid inquires as balances the tray on her hip.

'Uh…yeah, I suppose. I don't know…' The Doctor frowns, off in thought.

'Interesting…' Rose ponders.

'It's fun with two, isn't it?' Astrid asks and the look at each other.

'Well, it's better than being without anyone,' The Doctor agrees. 'What about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto.'

'Doesn't feel any different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here…and I'm still waiting on tables.' Astrid shrugs her shoulders and heads off towards the exit. Rose and the Doctor exchange looks before following her.

'No shore leave?' The Doctor inquires and Rose is confused by the term.

Astrid doesn't respond right away, but instead begins to clear a table by the windows. 'We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of it. It sounds daft.'

'That's not daft, Astrid. You're dreaming of something new and exciting, something different.' Rose smiles.

'That's right. A new sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there's all that life out there?' The Doctor adds.

'So…you both travel a lot?'

'All the time.' Rose confirms.

'Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works.' The Doctor nods.

'Must be rich, though.' Astrid inquires.

'Oh yeah, that'll be the day.' Rose snorts.

'Haven't got a penny,' The Doctor shrugs and leans in closer to her. 'Stowaways.' He whispers.

'Kidding.' Astrid says.

'Seriously.' The Doctor replies and Rose closes her eyes as she nods.

'No!' Astrid exclaims as her eyes dart between Rose and the Doctor. How do stowaways even get onboard anymore? Didn't they have checks in place?

'Oh yeah.' The Doctor smiles at her genuine shock and merely shrugs his shoulders.

'How did you get onboard?'

'Accident, I think.' Rose comments.

'Yeah. We've got this, sort of ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. And I left the defences down, bumped into the Titanic. Here we are. Bit of a party…'

'So we thought, 'why not.' Well, maybe not him, but I sure thought of it.' Rose replies, finishing his sentence.

'I should report both of you.' Astrid says slyly, as she shifts the tray to her other hip.

'Go on then.' The Doctor dares, but Astrid doesn't move.

'I'll get you both a drink,' She leans in closer and smiles. 'On the house of course.' She winks and heads towards the exit again. Their eyes follow her as she passes by a group of first class passengers who are laughing and pointing at another table. Rose follows their jeers and points and her gaze settles on a couple that are dressed in rather flashy attire. Bright purple in the style of country western, they are eating, trying their best to ignore their fellow passengers.

Rose nudges the Doctor who turns and follows her as she heads towards their table, Rose is slightly annoyed at the antagonistic attitudes from the other passengers. Rose and the Doctor both pull out chairs and sit at the couple's table, they look surprised and the Doctor looks over his shoulder. Turning around and shaking his head, Rose throws the jeering crowd a dirty look. But it does nothing to quell their amusement.

'Something's tickled them.' The Doctor observes.

'They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure.' The woman sighs and closes her eyes.

'They're just picking on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition.' The man adds quickly.

'I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in 'By the Light of the Asteroid.' Did you ever watch?' The woman asks and the Doctor frowns as he's trying to place the information.

'Is that the one with the twins?' He inquires.

'Twins? Like a soap opera?' Rose inquires and the woman frowns, unsure of those words but the Doctor nods.

'That's it. Oh it's marvellous.' The woman grins.

'Probably not good enough for that lot,' The man motions to the snickering crowd. 'They think we should be in steerage.'

'We'll see about that.' Rose concludes and suddenly gets an idea. She leans across the Doctor and reaches into his pocket, fishing around for the Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor tilts his head and what Rose is doing until she draws back, placing a light kiss on his neck. When she straightens out, she light taps her thigh, looking away with a smirk. He looks down and grins. Understanding what she wants him to do and he takes the screwdriver.

The Doctor drops his hand and holds the Sonic Screwdriver, aiming at the crowd behind him. He steals a look at Rose who is grinning. The couple suddenly stare at their tormentors as the champagne on the table abruptly pops its cork. It sprays champagne all over the people sitting at the table. The couple stare, dumbfounded, at what just happened, finally the woman closes her mouth and shakes her head in disbelief.

'Did…did you do that?' Her voice is quiet.

'Maybe.' The Doctor shrugs, putting the screwdriver away; Rose stifles a laugh and smiles fondly at the couple.

'We like you both.' The woman says.

'We do,' The man offers his hand to Rose who shakes it before moving on to the Doctor. 'I'm Morvin van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon.'

The Doctor shakes Foon's hand. 'Foon, hello, I'm the Doctor. And this is Rose Tyler.' Rose smiles and waves.

'Oh, I'm gonna need a doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet. Have a buffalo wing,' Foon motions to the basket. 'They must be enormous, these buffalo, so many wings.'

The Doctor helps himself, but Rose frowns. 'Actually…buffalo wings are really just…' Everyone stops eating and looks over to her. 'Oh, never mind.' She grins, enjoying the image that came to her mind when Foon had mentioned a buffalo with many wings.

'_Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7.'_ The PA announces and Foon's eyes light up as she pulls out tickets.

'Red 6-7, that's us,' She stands up. 'Are you Red 6-7?' Foon asks and Rose turns to the Doctor.

'Are we Red 6-7?' Rose inquires and grins.

'Might as well be.' He replies and stands, helping Rose up.

'Come on,' Morvin says to Foon as he puts his arm around her. 'We're going to Earth.' They walk ahead of Rose and the Doctor and she can't help but smile.

'Home sweet home.'

'Interesting enough, they're observing primitive culture,' The Doctor holds Rose's hand as they follow Foon and Morvin. 'That's the information I got from the Hosts.'

'Primitive huh? How flattering.' Rose responds.

'Oh, it can't be that bad. Let's go Rose Tyler!' The Doctor says and they quicken their pace.

'Look, I smartened up this time.' Rose motions to her wrist and the Doctor sees a black band there.

'You're preparing for everything. What if nothing happens?'

'Something always happens to us.' Rose counters and he nods.

'Point taken.' He agrees and they catch up to Foon and Morvin. Both of whom have eyes as big as saucers and they excitedly talk about what they expect to find.

* * *

In the bridge of the Titanic, midshipman Frame is examining all the panels carefully, ensuring that the readings he's receiving are accurate and he nods, moving on to the next set. He frowns at one set of readings and he turns to the captain to report his findings.

'Seems to be power diverted to deck thirty-one, sir. It flared up, then it stopped.'

'Nothing to worry about. She's an old ship, full of aches and pains.' The captain brushes off Frame's concerns.

'Picking up a meteoroid shower, portside. Bearing West 56, North 2.' Frame calls over.

'Pretty standard in this part of space. Miles away.' Again the captain dismisses Frame's observations.

'We could probably see it, sir.' Frame picks up a set of binoculars located to his left and looks out them. He watches the meteors, with burning tails, travel before his eyes. He hopes that they will continue to avoid them.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor follow the van Hoffs rush over to a man in a tweed suit holding up a red sign that reads 6-7.

'Red 6-7. Red 6-7. This way, fast as you can.' The man instructs and the van Hoffs rush over.

Rose notices Astrid quickly walking towards them and she goes over to meet her. The Doctor turns around and sees who Rose is walking towards, and follows her. He sees Astrid is carrying two drinks in her hand.

'Look, I brought you drinks!' Astrid grins and Rose smiles, touched that she remembered.

'We have something for you too.' Rose says and Astrid's face knits into a look of surprise and then confusion.

'We do?' The Doctor asked and Rose nods. She points to the gentleman in the tweed suit. 'Oh, that's right. We do.' He agrees.

Rose sets the drinks down on a nearby table and smiles.

'Red 6-7 departing shortly.' The man calls out to the small crowd of people.

The Doctor approaches the man who's giving orders and reaches in to the pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulls out the Psychic Paper.

'Red 6-7, plus two.'

'Uh,' The man looks over the Doctor's shoulder to Rose who's smiling and another blonde woman, who doesn't look up. 'Yes, very well. Quickly, sir, and please take three teleport bracelets if you would.'

The Doctor nods and takes three bracelets, walking towards Rose who puts out her hand. They both strap them to their wrists, but Astrid doesn't move.

'Astrid? Everything okay?' Rose inquires and tries to hand her a bracelet.

'I'll get the sack.' She whispers sadly.

'That won't happen. Promise. It's once in a lifetime, Astrid. You'll love it.' Rose takes her wrist and attaches the bracelet. And Astrid looks up; desperately she wants to go, to see everything. A different world is presenting itself to her; it's so tempting to go.

'Brand new sky.' The Doctor chimes in. Astrid looks up and offers a small smile.

'To repeat, I am Mr. Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking to old London town in the country of U.K ruled over by good King Wenceslas,' Those who are joining the excursion have now gathered around him. 'Now, human beings worshipped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary,' Rose and the Doctor exchange confused looks and she tilts her head as Mr. Copper continues. 'And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K go to war with the country of Turkey,' Rose widens her eyes in disbelief and the Doctor frowns, rubbing the back of his head. 'They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner…like savages.' Rose's mouth is open due to the complete shock, and by the preposterous drivel that the 'historian' tells the people, who are listening intently.

'Excuse me, sorry, sorry, but, um…where did you get all this from?' The Doctor inquires and frowns.

'Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now stand by…' Mr. Copper states.

'And they call us primitive.' Rose rolls her eyes, and the Doctor shifts awkwardly.

'And me! And me! Red 6-7!' Rose searches for the owner of the voice and is surprised to see a small red skinned man with short spikes protruding from his head. Rose looks at the Doctor who shrugs, already knowing what she is thinking. It's Christmas Eve on Earth…and he might stick out, just a bit.

'Well then, take a bracelet. Sir?' Mr. Copper goes over to the Doctor who beckons him forward.

'Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on. What was your name?' The Doctor asks the red skinned man.

'Bannakaffalatta.' He states proudly.

'Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot down there.' The Doctor says and they all turn to look at him.

'What he means to say is there are going to be a lot of people, humans, who have never seen an alien before. Humans tonight are going to be shopping and going to parties, so the streets will be full of people…' Rose tries to explain their concerns when Mr. Copper presses a button and the group is teleported down to Earth. They arrive on a deserted street.

Rose frowns and does a little circle, surprised to find nothing. All you can hear is the wind blowing softly and a light snowfall. Astrid stares stunned, not wanting to believe she is on another planet. She's amazed, if a little saddened there are no people she can talk to.

'Huh, this is a first.' Rose says, stunned as she continues to walk around.

'Well, it's certainly new to me.' The Doctor agrees, and they continue to walk, a small ways away. Rose goes over to a shop window, peering inside, she sees nothing. It's empty.

'Now, spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to buy trinkets, or uh, stockings, or the local delicacy, which is know as 'beef' but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing.' Mr. Copper's inaccuracies draw a laugh from Rose.

Astrid catches up with Rose and the Doctor, her eyes are as big as saucers as she twirls around.

'It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong.' The Doctor looks over at Rose who is rubbing her arms.

'Exactly. Why, on Christmas Eve, are the streets deserted? Where's everyone gone to?' Rose ponders and shivers.

'Here.' The Doctor takes off his jacket and drapes it around Rose's shoulders. She smiles and pulls it tighter.

'Oh it's so beautiful!' Astrid's voice breaks the silence and they look over to her.

'Really?' The Doctor asks, not wanting to believe that a simple deserted street amazes her. 'Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand…'

'But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet!'

'Remind you of someone?' Rose asks and grins.

'I was impressed at how well you handled things. Except the aliens…' The Doctor goes off in thought.

'Hey, the aliens were so…alien. I mean come on. I don't know what I was expecting, but it was, I don't know now,' Rose smiles at the thought. 'They're all so normal to me now.'

'I mean look! Concrete!' Astrid jumps up and down on the concrete road. 'And shops! Alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!' Astrid suddenly gasps and hugs Rose so tightly and then goes to the Doctor, embracing him tightly as well. 'This is so amazing! Thank you!'

'You're welcome Astrid. I'm glad you like it.' Rose replies.

'Come on then, let's have a look.' The Doctor takes Rose's hand and Astrid falls quickly into their pace.

They spot a newsagent's stand with lights, hoping that there will be someone there, they cross the street. Rose wants to know where everyone's gone and as they grow closer, they see an older man, bundled against the cold. He has a kind face, and smiles widely when he sees the little group approaching.

'Hello there! Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everyone gone?' The Doctor asks.

'Oh-ho, scared!' The man says, and then frowns as to why he's been asked that question.

'Right, yes. Scared of what?' The Doctor leans on the stand.

'Where have you been living?' The man questions and the Doctor merely shrugs. 'London at Christmas. Not safe, is it?'

'Why's that?' Rose asks and the man's gaze turns over to her.

'Well, it's them, up above,' The man points to the sky, and everyone follows his gaze. 'Look, Christmas before last, we have that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof,' Rose looks at the Doctor who crosses his arms. The memory hits him and he turns to Rose. She just offers a smile and a little wave. The man then gestures to his TV and they all peer in. 'And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames.' The man shakes his head and Rose feels a smile upon her face. It grows wider when she sees the Doctor stand up straight and shift awkwardly.

'Good job.' Rose whispers to him.

'It was completely an accident. Well, mostly an accident, sort of. Hey, it worked.' He whispers back.

'This place is so amazing.' Astrid says and she stares up at the sky in awe.

'And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me…and Her Majesty.' The man says proudly and watches the TV. The Doctor and Rose lean in as a reporter begins to speak. The TV is old, the picture grainy and in black and white.

'_Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear.'_

'God bless her!' The man salutes. 'We stand vigil.'

'Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about.'

'Far as we know,' Rose nudges the Doctor, her grin is playful. 'There's still lots of time.'

Abruptly, Rose, the Doctor and Astrid are teleported back to the ship, leaving the man standing there, in the cold, with his mouth open. He blinks and then sits down in the chair again, frowning slightly.

'Then again…' He says to the openness of the street, and turns his attention back to the small TV, wondering who exactly those people are.

* * *

The group materialises and the Doctor turns over to Mr. Copper who is staring back at him. As if he knows what the Doctor will say.

'I was in mid sentence.' The Doctor says, annoyance evident in his voice.

'Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets…' Mr. Copper goes around to each of the group members and collects them. A chief steward approaches the group.

'Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners, free drinks will be provided.' The Steward smiles apologetically.

The group disperses, but Rose and the Doctor remain. Astrid catches them off guard as she tightly embraces them.

'That was the best! The best! Thank you!' Astrid departs for her duties.

Rose and the Doctor approach the Chief Steward and he looks at them, figuring they had more questions.

'What sort of power fluctuation?' The Doctor inquires and the steward gives them a rather odd look.

* * *

Frame has been unable to tear his eyes away from the meteors as they continue to pass by them. He does a double take as the meteoroids suddenly change course. He's never seen anything like that before.

'That's a bit odd sir, the meteoroids are changing course. Still, we can put the shields up to maximum, just in case.'

'As you were, Midshipman.' The captain responds and Frame frowns as the captain begins to push buttons on a control panel.

'Sir? You're magnetizing the hull, sir. It's drawing the meteors in.' Frame frowns at the captain's course of action.

'_Port turning Earthside.'_ The computer states.

'I take it that's deliberate.' Frame responds.

'_Port turning Earthside.' _

'Bit of a light show for the guests.' Frame surmises and silently approves the captain's showmanship, but still worries what will happen if they get too close.

'Something like that.' The captain responds and Frame gives him an odd look.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor stand off to one side of the wood panelled room surveying their surroundings. She takes his jacket off and hands it back to him, giving a small kiss in return. He puts on and does it up as he watches what she is.

The van Hoffs are eating at their table, the Chief Steward who informed them of the power fluctuation is warily eyeing the Hosts, the man that danced with Rose earlier lets out shout of glee as he appears to be winning at roulette, Bannakaffalatta, is dancing and Astrid waves to them as she continues to serve drinks. Rose waves back and watches the band begin to strike up another tune, and singers join them. Rose feels the Doctor nudge her and she turns her gaze to him.

They head towards a framed screen showing a video loop of Max Capricorn.

'_And I should know because my name is Max…'_

The Doctor steals a quick glance over his shoulder and puts on his glasses and takes out the screwdriver, which he proceeds to run over the frame.

'_The fastest, the furthest, the best, my name is Max.'_

Rose watches as he tries to open the frame and covertly positions herself so she is blocking people's view of what he's doing. The Doctor gets it open and changes some settings until the screen changes and shows the Titanic and her immediate surroundings.

'The shields are offline.' He comments and Rose is drawn to the window, as something bright flashes, and she widens her eyes.

'Then we'd better let the bridge know. Look.' The Doctor joins her and together they stare out the window at the approaching meteors.

'Hang on.' He goes back to the screen and starts to fiddle.

* * *

A communications whistle is heard in the bridge and the captain reaches to pick it up, wondering whom it could possibly be.

'_Is this the bridge? I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 and by North 2.'_

'Who is this?' The captain has never heard the man's voice before.

'_Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroid storm coming in and no shielding!'_

'You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once!' The captain demands and hears the voice give off a sound of frustration.

'_Yeah, just look starboard!'_

* * *

Rose widens her eyes as she sees two stewards quickly heading in their direction. They point at her and she turns to the Doctor.

'We've got company.' Rose says and he looks up. The stewards stand in front of Rose and motion her to start walking. She does and the Doctor remains still.

'Come with me, sir.' The steward says and he sighs, reluctantly following them.

'We need to get those shields online again.' Rose leans back behind the stewards and the Doctor nods.

'I know.'

* * *

'But he's right, sir. The shields have been taken offline.' Frame moves towards a control panel and just as he reaches his hand out to touch the button that will bring the shields online, the captain's voice breaks through.

'Step away from there.'

'But we have to reenergize them.' Frame frowns as to why the captain won't do what he knows to be right.

'I said step away, Midshipman.' Frame looks over and sees that the captain is now pointing a gun at him.

* * *

Rose sighs as they are led through the reception area, while the Doctor continues to argue with them. But the stewards make no effort to listen to him.

'You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!' He dumbs it down for them, but they still pay him no mind. It frustrates Rose, how are they going to get those shields up, when no one will listen to them? Rose spots a way and thinks it's risky, but they have to try it anyway.

'Doctor…' He turns to her and she points to the pavilion where the band is playing. 'Just a thought.'

'Still so brilliant!' He replies.

* * *

'They promised me old men.' The captain sighs and shakes his head, waving the gun slightly. Frame is confused by this statement.

'I'm sorry, sir?' Frame asks for clarification, but the captain merely closes his eyes and shakes his head. So young, so full of life. Why did this innocent life have to be snuffed out now?

'On the crew. Sea dogs, men who'd have their time. Not boys.'

'I'm sorry, sir. It's my duty!' Frame reaches for the panel and the captain fires. Frame is struck and drops heavily to the ground, unmoving. The captain gives his body a kick to ensure he doesn't move. He doesn't fire another shot.

The captain returns to the wheel, not knowing that Frame is still alive and breathing, but he is bleeding from a wound in his side. The captain glances quickly at the sonar, revealing that the meteors are inching ever closer to the ship.

* * *

'Wish me luck!' The Doctor says and he manages to break free from the stewards and runs to the pavilion where the band is. Rose tries to go after him, but she's restrained by one of the stewards.

She watches as he manages to get a microphone away from one of the singers and the singer just gawks at him

'Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency. Get to the lifeb…' A Host appears from nowhere and covers the Doctor's mouth, pulling him away in the process. The entire room is frozen, staring as he's pulled away.

Rose steps on the steward's foot as hard as she can, ensuring most of the heel is in his foot as she wriggles her arm free and runs into the room.

'Look out the windows, everyone! Please!' Rose calls and their attention is now on her. Everyone slowly does as Rose instructs. Astrid, the man Rose danced with and the van Hoffs slowly go to the windows. Bannakaffalatta excuses himself from a conversation and joins Rose, who has now met up with the Doctor.

'They are friends.' He states. But the steward continues to drag the Doctor out. The one, who Rose had stepped on, has joined them as well. He grips her arm tightly and marches her out.

'If you don't believe me, check the shields yourself!' The Doctor shouts back to them.

'Sir, I can vouch for them!' Astrid steps in the way of one of the stewards.

'Look, steward, they've probably had just a bit too much to drink.' Morvin has now joined them.

Mr. Copper abruptly appears and stops the stewards from moving forward. 'Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are down.'

'Not now!' The steward exclaims.

They hear the audible sound of a window breaking and Rose looks over her shoulder. She sees no more as the Chief Steward arrives and forcibly removes the Doctor and Rose from the room, Astrid, the van Hoffs, Mr. Copper, and Bannakaffalatta have followed them. Each protesting their treatment of Rose and the Doctor.

A small rock has landed at the feet of the rude man and he picks it up, turning it over in his hands. It has still retained a bit of heat.

'_Oxygen membrane holding. Oxygen membrane holding.'_ The computer's voice fills the room.

The man turns to one of the Hosts. 'You there, has anyone checked the external shielding?'

'Information: you are all going to die.' The Host replies and the man gapes at the Host. He quickly rushes off. He spots a steward and rushes up to him.

'Where's the Chief Steward?'

'That way, sir.' The steward points to a corridor leading to the maintenance halls.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor are being led through a series of maintenance corridors. Rose is trying to break free of the Chief Steward's grasp, but he's quite strong. Every time she tries, he merely grips her tighter.

'The shields are down. We are going to get hit.' The Doctor tries to reason with the Chief Steward, before he can reply the entire entourage has begun to speak, all at once.

* * *

'You're going to kill us.' Frame has managed to put himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the wall. He puts pressure on the gunshot wound and pants, he's hot and it hurts to move anymore.

'I'm dying already. Six months. And they offered me so much money…for my family.' The captain replies.

* * *

The man has caught up to the little group, standing in the halls as the Chief Steward tries his best to reassure the group.

'Oi! Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down!' He says.

'Listen to him! Listen to him!' The Doctor shouts.

'Everyone calm down, there isn't anything wrong with the shields!' The Chief Steward tries to reassure everyone. But the group begins to talk in haste and over one another.

The meteorites strike the side of the ship and everyone through the ship is thrown to the floor. The Doctor reaches for Rose to protect her as they are thrown to the floor. Once he believes the impact as stopped, he stands slowly and shushes the crowd of people who are on the floor. He frowns as he listens, the ship merely creaks and groans, but there are no more impacts.

'Are you all right?' He helps Rose up and she nods.

'Yeah, I think so.' Rose rubs her head and looks at the little group of people. Mr. Copper moves off of Astrid and helps her to her feet.

'Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky.' The Doctor brushes a stray curl out of Rose's face.

'Oh, it's just us. Not that suit. And this time, it's probably the name.' Rose shrugs. Her attention is drawn to a steward who is laying on the ground unmoving. She bends down and looks over at the Doctor, shaking her head. She sighs and stops as she starts to stand, Max Capricorn's voice is reverberating throughout the maintenance room.

'_My name is Max. My name is Max. My name is Max.'_

'Everyone…ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologise on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners. We seem to have had a small collision.' The Chief Steward says and Rose makes a disapproving huff.

Rose watches as the Doctor finds a comms panel, which is the source of Capricorn's voice.

'Small?' Morvin scoffs.

'You know how much I paid for my ticket!' The man says.

'If I could have silence, ladies and gentlemen…' The Chief Steward is ignored as they all begin to argue, sometimes with each other, sometimes with the Chief Steward. 'Quiet!' He shouts and everyone is silent. 'Thank you. I'm, I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise Liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are very much alive.'

'Are you all right, Mr. Copper?' Astrid asks and it draws Rose's attention to them. He has a cut on his head and as the Doctor moves towards the group, Rose goes to greet him, her hand outstretched. Knowing what she's after, the Doctor reaches in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a piece of cloth. Rose takes it, and flashes him a smile before she goes to Astrid and hands her the cloth.

'Thank you, Rose.' Astrid smiles and begins to dab the cut on Mr. Copper's head.

'She is, after all, a fine sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the, of the situation.' The Chief Steward goes to move toward the hatch.

'No! Don't open it!' The Doctor shouts, but he says it too late.

The Chief Steward is sucked out into space by the powerful vacuum force. Everyone grabs hold of any piping that is around them and the squeeze their eyes shut.

'Rose, hang on!' The Doctor calls out to her and she looks over at him nodding. She's starting to slip but he hastily moves towards the comms and pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver, running it frantically over the computer, trying to replace the shield.

'_Oxygen shield stabilized.' _

Everyone falls to the floor, the Doctor rushes over to Rose and helps her up, she's shaking a bit and he hugs her tightly.

'Everyone all right? Astrid, how are you?'

'Yeah, uh, okay. I think.' She's panting slightly.

'Foon? Morvin? Mr. Copper? Bannakaffalatta?' The Doctor looks at all of them.

'Yes.' Bannakaffalatta says.

'You,' The Doctor points to the man Rose had danced with. 'What's your name?'

'Ah, Rickston Slade.'

'Oh, so now you want to reveal your name. Can't do it when I ask you, huh?' Rose looks over to Rickston and he shrugs.

'It was just a dance, no need for formalities, I've already forgotten your name. I just wanted a dance with a beautiful girl. You fit the bill perfectly.'

'Moving on!' The Doctor looks at Rose, her cheeks tinged red. 'Are you all right?'

'No thanks to that idiot.'

'Show some respect!' Rose shouts, taking a step towards him. Astrid beats her there.

'The steward just died.' Astrid puts her hands on her hips.

'Then he's a dead idiot.' Rickston spat.

Astrid gasps and Rose begins to march towards him, but the Doctor who shakes his head, grabs her wrist.

'All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on.' The Doctor heads towards the hatch opening. Rose takes a deep breath and clears her mind, she starts after the Doctor.

'I don't think those shields were put down by accident.' Rose states and the Doctor nods. Astrid joins them and she crosses her arms.

'What's going on? Who put the shields down?'

'The shields weren't lowered by accident.' The Doctor replies. The three look out into the vastness of space and see the wreckage and debris floating around. Obscuring the view of the Earth, slowly bodies of the dead come into view. Rose can only stand to watch for mere seconds before she turns herself into the Doctor's embrace and he rests his cheek on her head. Astrid covers her mouth in horror and after a while, she closes her eyes. Unable to stand to watch any longer.

'How many dead?' Astrid inquires.

'We're alive, just focus on that, I'll get you out of here, Astrid. I promise,' He states, but Astrid hasn't taken her eyes off the Earth. 'Look at me. I promise.' She offers a slow nod. 'Good. Now…'

'If we can get to the reception area, the TARDIS is there…we can get everyone off.' Rose remembers and he nods.

'Right, we just need to get there,' The Doctor starts to look around. 'My spaceship is there, we can all get on board…oh.' Rose follows his gaze outside and she stares, wide eyed as the TARDIS slowly floats in space.

'What's wrong?' Astrid asks.

'That's my spaceship…over there.' The Doctor sighs and Rose shakes her head.

'Maybe you're right, maybe it is the suit…' Rose replies.

'Where?' Astrid gets closer to the window and squints.

'There, that blue box.' The Doctor points off in the distance.

'That's a spaceship?' Astrid inquires.

'Oi! Don't knock it!' The Doctor replies, defensively.

'It's a bit small.' Astrid frowns.

'Bigger on the inside.' Rose says.

'And it's a bit distant. Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock on the nearest centre of gravity and that would be…the Earth.' The Doctor sighs and Rose watches as the TARDIS locks on to Earth's gravity and starts to be pulled down. Time for a back up plan.

* * *

A voice pierces through the silence in the bridge as it begins to speak.

'_Deck Twenty-Two to the bridge. Deck Twenty-Two to the bridge. Is anyone there?'_

Frame moans in pain and slowly hauls himself up, clutching his side, as he reaches for the comm.

'This is the bridge.' Frame pants.

'_Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?'_ If he's not mistaken, it almost sounds like the voice who had tried to warn them earlier about the collision.

'We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain…' Frame trails off and looks over to the captain mangled body, underneath an enormous amount of wreckage. 'He's dead. He did it,' Frame's voice cracks. 'I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try.' It all comes out rushed, that he's surprised the man on the other end could understand him.

'_All right. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?'_

'Midshipman Frame.'

'_Nice to meet you, sir. What's the state of the engines?' _

'They're um…' Frame tries to inspect them without moving. Not wanting to risk sending jolts of pain down his body. 'Hold on.' Frame pushes himself forward and groans from the exertion.

'_Have you been injured?'_ The voice becomes very serious.

'I'm all right. Oh my vot. They're cycling down.' Frame replies.

'_That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?'_

'Yeah.'

'_The moment they're gone, we lose orbit?_' The voice confirms.

'The planet.' Frame sighs into the comm., realising the devastation it would cause.

'_Oh yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core.'_ The voice instructs.

'This is never going to work.' Frame squeezes his eyes shut as a jolt of pain is felt.

'_Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge.'_ The comm. goes silent and Frame hangs it up, slowly moving himself into position.

* * *

'We're going to die!' Foon cries out and Rose goes over to comfort her while Morvin rubs her back.

'Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?' Mr. Copper asks, and then shakes his head at the absurdity.

'But we're just a cruise ship.' Astrid states.

'Okay, okay,' The Doctor holds up his hands and everyone becomes silent. 'First things first. One, we're going to climb through this ship. B…no…two, we're going to reach the bridge. Three, or C, we're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low four, or D, or that little 'iv' in brackets they use in footnotes…why…'

'Doctor!' Rose calls over.

'Right, right, okay follow me.'

'Wait a minute, who the hell put you in charge?' Rickston demands.

'I'll tell you who put him in charge.' Rose leaves Foon's side and strides over to him.

'Oh, don't you start with me, blondie.'

'Blondie? Oh, you'd better watch your mouth or I'll…'

'That's enough Mr. Slade,' Astrid warns. 'You've no right to talk to her like that!'

'Don't you start, you clumsy little…'

'Hey! That's enough! You're welcome to stay here and fend for yourself.' Rose crosses her arms.

'I just wanted to know who decided it was in everyone's best interest to put him in charge. Who are you both?'

'Blondie.' Rose smirks.

'You're real name, obviously.' Rickston demands.

'I told you my real name earlier. It obviously wasn't important enough to remember.'

'That's right it wasn't. Just like you, you're not important!' Rickston shouts and Rose balls her fists at that comment. He didn't know anything. Nothing of what she had done for them.

'Enough! Everyone, that's enough!' Everyone falls silent as they turn to the Doctor who stares at them. Rose puts her finger to her lips and closes her eyes, nodding a bit. Rickston looks at Rose, and he crosses his arms. 'You want to know who we are? That's Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth and of humanity. She's human and she's from Earth. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?'

'No.' Rickston replies.

'In that case, allons-y!' The Doctor reaches for Rose's hand and she grins.

'Ah, so inspirational.' Rose holds his hand tightly.

'I just told them how old I am.' He frowns a bit.

'I'm glad you didn't tell them how old I am.' Rose confesses.

'Figured you wouldn't like that.' And he stops as they reach a door, the rest of the little group stops behind them.

The Doctor slowly pushes open a metal door that leads into a stairwell. It's littered with debris and sparking cables.

'Careful, follow me.' The Doctor leads the way, never letting go of Rose's hand as he clears the way. Astrid is next, followed by Mr. Copper, Rickston and the van Hoffs. It's quiet, with tension hanging thick in the air. Finally Mr. Copper decides to break it.

'Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric.'

'Actually, that's not what Christmas is about at all,' Rose turns around and Mr. Copper frowns. 'Christmas is all about peace, joy, helping those in need. Giving thanks for what you have. Like family and friends…' Rose trails off and the Doctor turns to look at her. 'What?'

'Who are we kidding, Rose? It's always like this.'

'Yeah, you're right. Well, it has been for me since I met you.' Rose smiles.

'Ah yes, that's true. Oh look,' The Doctor uncovers a dormant Host. 'We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble.'

'We can do robotics, both of us.' Morvin steps forward.

'We worked on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robotic staff.' Foon smiles.

'See if you can get it working. Now then, Rose, let's have a look. Astrid, everyone, come along.'

They begin to climb the stairs again, as the van Hoffs remain behind. They aren't able to make it much further before their path becomes blocked by wreckage.

'It's blocked.' Astrid says.

'It sure is.' Rose replies and crosses her arms; she's studying the wreckage, seeing where it can be lifted.

'So what do we do?' The Doctor turns and asks the group.

'We shift it.' Astrid states.

'That's the attitude. Rickston, Mr. Copper and you, Bannakaffalatta…look, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time.'

'No! Bannakaffalatta!' He replies firmly.

'All right then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through.'

'Easy. Good.' He squeezes through an opening. Rose holds her breath as he continues to make his way through the wreckage. Abruptly, the ship lurches again, sending loose debris falling around them. Rose covers her head and looks up to the ceiling.

'This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!' Rickston complains.

'Oh, Rickston…' Rose starts; she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

'What?'

'Didn't you get our message?' The Doctor asks.

'No. What message?' He inquires.

'Shut up!' Rose and the Doctor say in unison and Rickston looks away.

'Bannakaffalatta made it.'

'I'm small enough, I can get through.' Astrid says and she goes in next.

'Careful!' Rose calls to her.

'Rose, you're next,' The Doctor says and she nods. 'Astrid, how're you managing?'

'I'm fine,' Astrid replies. 'I'm through!'

Rose very carefully begins to make her way through, ensuring she makes herself as small as possible and tires not to touch anything. Not knowing where the weak spots are.

'Thing is, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso going to get through this gap?' Rickston states.

'You're such an ass!' Rose calls back to him, overhearing their conversation.

'We make the gap bigger. So start.' The Doctor shoves a piece of metal at him, knocking him off balance.

* * *

The van Hoffs are still working on the Host, but they have overheard what Rickston has said, and Rose's comment to him as well. It still hurts, and Foon begins to cry, trying her best to ensure the others don't hear her.

'Hey, hey! Come on, sweetheart. Don't listen to him.' Morvin rubs her back, and Foon twists a piece of cable in her hands.

'No, but it's all my fault, though. The tickets.' She wipes away some tears.

'We won them fair and square.' Morvin states.

'I know, I never told ya. I dialled the competition line five thousand times. That's five thousand credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets. I've been hiding the vone bill for months now.' Foon sniffs and looks at the ground. Feeling better she had finally confessed, but still so ashamed at what she did.

'Five thousand credits? You spent five thousand credits?' Morvin asked, in complete shock.

Foon can only nod. 'Please don't hate me…' She frowns as Morvin begins to laugh. 'What's so funny?'

'Five thousand?' He manages to get out between gasps for air, he's laughing so much.

'We'll never pay that off.' Foon states sadly.

'I know. We'll have to work seventy years you mad, bloody woman.'

'You're not cross?' Foon's eyes light up and she smiles slightly.

'Does it matter? Look at us. You drive me barmy. I don't half love you, Mrs. van Hoff. Come here.' Morvin holds out his arms and he hugs her. Their laughter floats up to where the Doctor and Mr. Copper are trying to clear the remainder of the debris. Rickston merely looks on.

'What happened? Did they find a donut?'

'Oh, Rickston I'm gonna hurt you!' Rose shouts from across the gap, and grits her teeth at the man's cruel nature.

'Rose and I can clear it from this side. Just tell us if it starts to move,' Astrid start to push a beam when her attention is drawn to Bannakaffalatta. 'Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?'

Rose looks down to him and then to Astrid. 'Astrid, take care of him. I'll handle this okay?' Rose starts to move the wreckage as best she can. Astrid kneels down to him and she frowns.

'Shush…' He says.

'What is it?' Astrid whispers and leans in.

'Can't say…'

'Are you hurt?' Astrid questions, worrying immensely. There have been too many deaths today; she doesn't want to see another.

'Ashamed.' Comes his reply.

'Of what?' Astrid implores him to answer her.

'Poor Bannakaffalatta.' He lifts his shirt to reveal cybernetic components.

'You're a cyborg…' Astrid whispers.

'Had accident long ago. Secret.' He puts his fingers to his lips.

'No, but everything's changed now. Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married.' Astrid smiles.

'Marry you?'

'Well, you can buy me a drink first. Come on, let's recharge you,' Astrid presses a button on his torso and smiles kindly to him. 'Just stay there for a bit.'

Astrid goes back to helping Rose clear the debris from the path and she smiles, pretending not to have overheard their conversation.

'Tell no one.' He says and Astrid nods, but he's looking at Rose as she crosses her heart and nods deeply.

'I promise.' Astrid says.

'So do I.' Rose replies.

'What's going on up there?' The Doctor's voice breaks the silence and Rose grins.

'I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged.' Astrid calls down.

* * *

Frame grunts as he tries to bandage himself up, he looks over as the comm. whistles and he reaches over to get it.

'This is the bridge.'

'_This is kitchen Five.'_

'How many of you are there?'

'_Six of us, just about. Are we the only ones left alive, sir?'_

'No. There's more on Deck Nineteen. Hold on, if I reverse the scanner…No, fifty, sixty people still onboard the ship. Kitchen Five, there you are,' Frame sighs a bit. 'Listen, everyone's heading for the bridge. Don't go portside, there's no way. Can you make your way starboard?' Frame asks.

'_We're stuck. The doors have sealed. We can't get out,'_ There's a pause. _'No, wait a minute. It's opening. There's someone on the other side,' _Again there is a pause. _'Host. We've got Host. The Host are still working.'_

'Oh, that's brilliant. Tell them to clear a patch up to the bridge,' Frame silently gives thanks to whoever is watching over them. There is no response from the kitchen. 'Did you get that? Kitchen Five, report. Hello? Kitchen Five?'

Screams are heard over the comm., and Frame looks at the scanner and sees the vital signs slowly start to vanish.

'_It's the…'_ A man tries to get out but silence falls.

'Report!' Frame shouts into the comm., but is only met with silence.

* * *

Morvin looks over to Foon as she twists the cables together and she brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face.

'Almost done!' Morvin exclaims, as he calls up to the others.

'Good, good, good,' The Doctor reaches for the comm., hoping things are still going well. 'Mr. Frame, how's things.'

'_Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship, but they're going out, one by one.' _Frame replies.

'What is it? Are they losing air?' The Doctor inquires.

'_No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host.'_ The Doctor drops the comm., and heads down the stairs, skipping the last few. He appears just as the Host resumes function.

'It's working!' Morvin says. The Doctor approaches, just at the Host takes Morvin by the neck, squeezing the life from him.

'Kill. Kill. Kill.' The Host repeats to those words, over and over.

'Turn it off!' The Doctor order and Foon starts to fumble with the controls.

'I can't, Doctor!' She cries and he pushes her out of the way.

'Go!' He points to the stairwell. Foon starts to back up towards the stairs, but she catches the Doctor pulling out some sort of device. It glows blue on the end. 'Lock! Double deadlock!' The Doctor starts to manually pry the Host off of Morvin. After a few attempts, he finally loosens it enough and Morvin is freed. 'Okay, go upstairs!'

'Run darling!' Foon calls out to him and he takes off.

'Information: kill, kill, kill.'

'Foon! Foon!' Morvin says and he pushes her up the stairs, the Doctor following them. The reach the stairwell where Mr. Copper and Rickston are waiting.

'Rickston, get them through!' The Doctor orders, but he scoffs, and shakes his head.

'No chance!' Rickston goes through himself. Rose reappears and is furious; she can't remain idle any longer.

'You coward!' Rose shouts after him.

'I'll never get through there.' Foon says frantically.

'Yes you can.' Rose says.

'Let me go first, and I can help.' Mr. Copper says and Foon nods.

The Host begins to go after the Doctor and Rose throws pieces of debris she can find. It distracts the Host long enough for the Doctor to reach the comm., he has to warn the bridge. 'It's the Host! They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?' The Doctor asks, rather rushed.

* * *

Frame turns to see the Host heading for the open door of the bridge. He summons his strength and swallows.

'Kill. Kill. Kill.' The Host says.

Frame dashes to the door just in time and locks it. He manages to catch the hand of one of the Host in the act and he sighs, relieved.

* * *

Rose pulls the gap as far as she can, Mr. Copper has another side and Astrid is prying on her end.

'No, I'm stuck.' Foon calls out, Rose pries further.

'You can do it, Foon!' Rose says.

'It's going to collapse, Rose! Astrid, be careful,' Mr. Copper warns, Foon is able to make it through. 'Rickston, vot damn it, help us!'

'No, way!'

'You're bloody useless!' Rose shouts to him.

'Morvin, get through!' The Doctor's voice calls and Rose looks over her shoulder and feels relieved.

Morvin is having a much more harder time than Foon had. The Host is still in pursuit of them.

'Kill. Kill. Kill.' It repeats those words over and over again. The Doctor looks over from the Host to Morvin and then to Rose.

'Doctor, he's stuck!' Astrid calls to him and Rose turns to him.

'You're next Rose,' The Doctor places his hands on Morvin's backside and pushes. 'Mr. van Hoff, I know we've only just met, but you'll have to excuse me.' He shoves and Morvin makes it through.

Rose goes in after and once she's made it through, she turns to see she hasn't been followed. Astrid pulls Morvin through and he hugs Foon.

'Doctor!' Rose calls to him.

The Host is now right behind the Doctor and he turns to face it. 'Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!'

'I can't hold it!' Mr. Copper says, straining with the weight, Rose and Astrid do their best to help.

'Information: Deck Thirty One.' The Host says.

'Thank you,' The Doctor hurries through the hole, and grips Rose's outstretched hand. She pulls him the rest of the way and she smiles. 'Let go!' The Doctor says.

Mr. Copper releases his grip on the pole, and Astrid follows suit. The beam they were holding up crashes onto the Host's head.

* * *

The group continues to walk until they come across an open room. Everyone looks around and Foon spots a table that has food on it.

'Morvin, look, food.'

'Oh great. Someone's happy.' Rickston states sarcastically.

'Don't have any then.' Morvin replies.

Rose and the Doctor head to the comm.

'Mr. Frame, you still there?'

'_Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside, I've sealed the door.' _

'They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?' The Doctor asks.

'_That's not the only problem, Doctor. I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means…no one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge.'_

'Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time. What's on Deck Thirty One?'

'_Um, that's down below. It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots.' _

The Doctor puts on his glasses and Rose frowns as she looks at the scanner. 'Well, what's that? See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light.'

'_Never seen it before.'_ Frame confesses.

'One hundred percent shielded. What's down there?'

'_I'll try intensifying the scanner.'_ Frame pushes some buttons on the control.

'Let me know if you find anything,' He takes off his glasses. 'And keep those engines running.'

Rose rests her head on his shoulder. 'Given any thought on how we're going to get him out?'

'One thing at a time Rose.' The Doctor says and keeps her close.

Astrid appears with three plates of food and they turn, she grins at them. 'Saved you some. Here Rose,' Astrid hands a plate to her and she smiles. 'As for you, you might be a Time King from Gaddabee, but you need to eat too.' Astrid hands off another plate.

'Thanks, Astrid.' Rose sits, Astrid follows suit.

'Yeah, thanks.' The Doctor sits beside Rose, and picks something off of her plate.

'So, you look pretty good for nine hundred and three.' Astrid grins.

Rose laughs and the Doctor looks over. 'You should see me in the mornings.' He replies, his mouth is full of food.

'I have.' Rose raises her hand, and takes something off his plate and he frowns at her. She simply shrugs.

'Why, is it bad?' Astrid asks, intrigued.

'Oh no, I'm only kidding!' Rose replies. 'I'm the one who looks awful, and I'm younger than he is.'

'Yeah, you in the mornings…' The Doctor makes a face and Rose feigns mock horror. They all turn to watch Mr. Copper sit beside them.

'Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day.' Mr. Copper smiles.

'So it is. Merry Christmas.' The Doctor looks at Rose, and places a kiss on her head.

'Merry Christmas.' She smiles.

'This Christmas thing, what's it all about?' Astrid inquires.

'Long story. I should know. I was there. I got the last room.' The Doctor replies.

'In short, Astrid, Christmas is a time for giving. It is a time for sharing the love of friends and family.' Rose says softly.

'That sounds wonderful.' Astrid imagines Rose's words.

'But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something?'

'They don't have spaceships.' The Doctor replies.

'No, I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles.' Mr. Copper says adamantly.

'Mr. Copper, this degree in Earthonomics, where's it from?' The Doctor questions.

'Honestly?'

'Just between us.' The Doctor smiles.

'Mrs. Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners.' Mr. Copper wipes his brow.

'You…lied to the company, to get the job…' Astrid asks.

'I, I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic.'

'You think so?' Rose asks.

'Oh yes.'

'I suppose it is…yeah.' The Doctor replies.

'How come you both know it so well?' Astrid asks.

'I was born there. It was my home.' Rose replies.

'What about you, Doctor?' Astrid inquires.

'I was sort of…a few years ago…was sort of made homeless, and um, there was Earth.'

'Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years.' Mr. Copper says. The Doctor is about to answer him, when a deafening knock is heard on the door. Rose looks up at him and he drops his plate, hauling Rose to her feet. He rushes to the opposite door and calls to the group.

'A Host! Move! Come on!'

Rose waits for the rest of the group while the Doctor opens the opposite door. The pounding on the door increases and the door is dented, due to the force. Astrid screams and Rose pushes her along to the Doctor, waiting for Foon and Morvin. Once they've gotten ahead of her, she turns to follow them.

The Doctor opens the door to reveal a space that runs the height of the ship itself. The only way to get across is a makeshift bridge, created by a fallen strut. Below the bridge, are the engines.

'Is that the only way across?' Rickston asks.

'On the other hand, it is a way across.' The Doctor responds, tired of his complaining.

'The engines are open.' Astrid says.

'Nuclear storm drive. Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls.'

'But that thing, it'll never take our weight.' Morvin observes.

'You're going last, mate.' Rickston says, surprising Rose, and she has to bite her tongue.

'It's nitrofine metal. It's stronger than it looks.' The Doctor tries to reassure them.

'All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should…' Morvin steps on a weak spot in the metal near the edge, the railing gives away and Morvin falls towards the engines with a scream.

Rose lets out a cry of surprise and covers her mouth as the others watch on.

'Morvin!' Foon screams.

'I told you! I told you! Rickston cried.

'Shut up! Just shut up!' Rose yells at him.

'Bring him back! Can't you bring him back?' Foon pleads frantically with Doctor, falling deeper and deeper into hysterics. 'Bring him back, Doctor!' Foon begins to cry and Astrid comes to Foon and hugs her.

'I'm sorry, I can't…' The Doctor replies sadly.

'You promised me!' Foon cries into Astrid's shoulder.

'I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

A group of Host is marching through the halls towards them; Mr. Copper goes to alert the group.

'Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent.' Mr. Copper says.

'I'm not waiting.' Rickston starts to cross the bridge.

'Careful! Take it slowly!' The Doctor instructs. There's a rumbling as the ship rocks and Rickston is nearly knocked off.

'Vot, help me.' He says shakily.

'You're okay. One step at a time. Come on, you can do it.' The Doctor says.

'They're getting nearer!' Mr. Copper says.

'Rose! Here!' The Doctor tosses the screwdriver at Rose and she points it at the door, sealing them in.

'Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?' Mr. Copper says.

'Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced.' The Doctor replies.

'Oh…'

Rose watches Rickston as he approaches the halfway point on the beam.

'I'm okay!'

'Maybe he's all right. Maybe, maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious…' Foon says hopefully.

'Oh, Foon, I'm so sorry…but he's gone.' Rose puts her hand on her shoulder, and Foon sobs into Astrid's embrace.

Rickston makes it to the other side. 'Oh yes! Who's good?!'

'Bannakaffalatta, you go next.' The Doctor says.

'Bannakaffalatta, small.' He states and heads towards Rickston.

'Slowly!' The Doctor calls over to him.

The Host continue to pound the door from the other side.

'Doctor, we've gotta move!' Rose says.

'Astrid, you next.' The Doctor pulls her arm and away from Foon.

'What about you and Rose?' She asks.

'Just do it. Don't worry about us,' The Doctor replies and then turns to Mr. Copper. 'Mr. Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue,' Mr. Copper shuts his mouth and nods, following Astrid. 'Foon, you've got to get across, right now.'

'What for? What am I gonna do without him?' She asks.

'Doctor! The door's locked!' Rickston calls over.

'Foon, what would Morvin want you to do…he'd want you to go on…isn't that what he'd want?' Rose tries.

'He doesn't want nothing! He's dead!' She sobs into Rose, who offers her comfort.

'Doctor, I can't open the door. We need the whirring key thing of yours!' Rickston calls again.

'We can't leave her!' Rose yells back.

'She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!'

'Rose, just go over there. Please…' He sighs.

'What about you?' Rose says.

'Just go.' He states and she nods.

Rose slowly climbs the beam, and stops. The Doctor turns his attention to Foon. Rose carefully starts across the beam, balancing and trying not to look down. The beam creaks under the weight of the four of them.

'Too many people!' Bannakaffalatta states.

'Hey! Don't worry about that, keep moving!' Rose instructs. Rose hears the creak of metal again and sees the Doctor following her. She looks at him, shocked, but he doesn't look at her.

Then the group becomes aware that the noises have stopped. It's silent.

'They've stopped.' Astrid replies.

'Why would they give up though…' Rose ponders.

'Never mind that. Keep coming!' Rickston instructs and Astrid begins to slowly move towards him.

'Where have they gone. Where are the Host?' The Doctor looks around the area.

'I'm afraid…we forgot the tradition of Christmas, that angels have wings!' Mr. Copper points to the sky.

The Host are gliding down from above and encircle them.

'Information: kill.' They say and they reach for their halos.

'Arm yourselves! All of you!' The Doctor instructs and they reach for pipes and bits of metal to defend themselves. The Host throw them and the group tries their best to bat them away. A halo grazes the Doctor's arm, another, Mr. Copper's leg. Rose goes to go to the Doctor's side when she sees a halo coming her way. She stops and tries to twist out of the way, but it doubles back and slices her across midsection. She lets out a hiss and covers her stomach; pulling her hand away she sees blood.

'I can't…' Astrid falls to her knees.

'Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta cyborg!' He lifts his shirt and discharges some energy, disabling the Host and all but one falls toward the engines. One falls onto the strut behind the Doctor.

'Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!' The Doctor exclaims.

But Bannakaffalatta falls to the ground and Astrid drops to her knees.

'He's used all his power.' Astrid calls over.

'Did good?' He asks.

'You saved our lives.'

'Bannakaffalatta, happy.' He smiles.

'We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!' Astrid says and Rose puts her hand on her shoulder.

'Too late.' He replies.

'No, but…you gotta get me that drink, remember?' Astrid tries a smile.

'Pretty girl…' He dies and Astrid gasps. She reaches for the button on his shirt, but Mr. Copper reaches for power source instead.

'I'm sorry, forgive me.' He says.

'Leave him alone!' Astrid spat.

'It's the EMP transmitter. He, he'd want us to use it,' Mr. Copper removes it. 'I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all.'

'Do you think? Try telling him that.' Rickston points behind them. The group turns to see the Host that landed on bridge, begins to move.

'Information: reboot.'

'Use the EMP!' Rickston shouts.

'It's dead!' Mr. Copper says.

'Emergency?' Rose tires and Astrid takes it out of Mr. Copper's hands, but shakes her head. She watches as the Doctor tries to get information.

'No, no, no. Hold on. Override loophole security protocol…ten! Six, six, six! Oh…Twenty-one, four, five, six, seven, eight. Um, I dunno, forty-two! Uh…one?' The Host stops in mid motion and stands passively.

'Information: state request.'

'Good…right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?' The Doctor asks.

'Information: no witnesses.'

'But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?' The Doctor questions.

'Information: incorrect.'

'But why do you want to destroy the Earth.'

'Information: it is the plan.'

'What plan?' The Doctor frowns.

'Information: protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used.'

'Well you could have warned me.' The Doctor put his hands into his pockets.

'Information: now you will die.'

The Host prepares to strike the Doctor and Rose starts to run towards him, but Rickston grips her arm and she tries to fight him off. The Host takes off its halo and prepares to strike the Doctor when a lasso is thrown over its head and tightened around its body. Everyone follows the rope until their eyes settle on Foon.

'You're coming with me.' She states flatly. She closes her eyes and jumps over the edge, pulling the Host with her. Rose screams and rushes to the Doctor side, staring into the abyss, seeing no sign of Foon.

'No more.' The Doctor says, determination in his voice, he turns to Rose who stares up at him and nods.

They make it out and into another set of maintenance halls. The Doctor stops and groups halts as well.

'Right. Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr. Copper. You've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS. Rose, you're in charge of this,' The Doctor holds out the EMP. 'Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards, but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Astrid, you're in charge of this,' He hands her the screwdriver and she nods. 'It's already on the right setting. You need to open doors, push this button. Do not lose it! You got that? No go and open the next door. Go on! Go!'

'All right, let's go Astrid, I'll help you.' Rickston says. And Astrid goes to follow him.

The Doctor notices Rose's midsection and he pulls her to him, finding a first aid kit he goes to Mr. Copper as he notices his leg.

'Mr. Copper, I need you fighting fit.' And he nods.

'Yes, sir.'

'And you, Rose Tyler…' He looks at the cut, it isn't deep, thankfully, but it still needs to be looked after.

'Superficial, I ruined the dress,' She sighed and looks down. 'Never mind, I'll take care of it later. Where are the power points, Astrid?' Rose places a quick kiss on his cheek.

'Under the comms.' Astrid replies.

Rose runs to them and the Doctor shows her how recharge the EMP. 'When it's ready, the blue light comes on there.' He points.

'You're not telling me something. Where are you going?' Rose looks over.

'I have to check out Deck Thirty One.'

'Then I'm coming with you.'

'No.'

'What if you meet more Hosts?' Rose questions.

'Well, then I'll have some fun with them, eh?' The Doctor smiles, but Rose doesn't.

'I'm coming with you.' Rose crosses her arms.

'They need someone strong to help them.'

'They have Astrid.' Rose counters.

The ship lurches and everyone is knocked to the ground. The Doctor is the first to get up and he rushes over to the comm.

'Mr. Frame, you still with us?' He asks.

'_It's the engines, sir. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've only got eight minutes left!'_

'Don't worry, I'll get there.'

'_The bridge is sealed off!'_ Frame states.

'Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mr. Frame, somehow,' The Doctor looks at the EMP as it turns blue. 'All charged up? Mr. Copper, look after her. Astrid, look after him. Rickston…uh, look after yourself. Rose, let's go. We'll see you again, promise.'

'Good luck!' Rose calls out to them and the Doctor takes her hand and leads them back the way they came.

* * *

They continue to run until they reach a small kitchen and they very quickly become surrounded by four Host. Rose grabs a pan off of the counter and the Doctor grabs a pot. Rose readies herself and the Doctor straightens up. The Host begin to advance.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait! Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!' The Host stop moving. 'Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save our lives, am I right?'

'Doctor!' Rose looks at him.

'What?'

'Information: correct.' The Host replies.

'Oh! No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?'

'Doctor!' Rose hits him on the arm.

'Information: no.'

'No! Damn. That wasn't one either. Blimey. One question left. One question. So, you've been given order to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. Go on, scan us. You must have bio records. No such people on board. We don't exist therefore…you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaways, and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck Thirty one. Final question, am I right?'

'Information: correct.'

'Brilliant. Take me to your leader,' The Doctor smiles and Rose grins while she rolls her eyes. 'I've always wanted to say that. The Host begins to lead them away and Rose sets the pan down and takes his hand.

* * *

They have finally reached Deck Thirty one, which is indeed a storage facility for the Host. There has been significant structural damage and Rose walks by a small fire.

'Now that is what you call a fixer-upper. Come on the, Host with the most, this is ultimate authority of yours, who is it?' Two doors slide open behind them and they spin around. 'Ooh, that's clever.'

'What is it?' Rose asks.

'That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that,' The Doctor replies and they watch a vehicle starts to wheel itself out. 'Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and I should know, cause…'

The vehicle is reveal to be a giant life support system for none other than Max Capricorn, who appears to just be a head.

'My name is Max.' He smiles and the gold tooth glints.

Rose and the Doctor simultaneously tilt their heads. 'It really does that.' He says.

'Who the hell are they?' Max demands.

'I'm the Doctor, hello.'

'I'm Rose, hi.' Rose offers a small wave.

'Information: stowaways.' The Host informs Max.

'Well…' The Doctor starts.

'Kill them.' Max says dismissively.

'Oh, no, no! Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max…you've give me so much good material like…how to get ahead in business. See 'head?' 'Head in business?' No?' He turns to Rose, who is trying to suppress a smile.

'Not the time nor the place.' Rose tries to stop smiling, but is finding it difficult.

'Oh, ho, ho, the office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years.' Max smiles.

'Can't imagine why.' Rose states.

'A hundred seventy-six years of running the company have taken their toll.' Max informs them.

'Yeah, but…nice wheels.' The Doctor beams.

'No, a life support system in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram,' Max states and his gaze is turned to the Host. 'Host, situation report'

'Information: Titanic is still in orbit.'

'Let me see,' Max moves forward and the Doctor and Rose step out of his way. 'We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?' He goes to the edge where the engines are located and looks down. 'The engines are still running! They should have stopped!'

'When they do, the Earth gets roasted. I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?' The Doctor inquires.

'This interview is terminated.' Max states.

'No! No, hang on, uh…' Rose tries to delay the Host. They don't see that Astrid has appeared and is peeking around from a corner.

'Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me,' The Doctor starts to pace as he works out the information. 'So…business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense.'

'My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back.' Max spat. Astrid moves a bit closer, ensuring she doesn't get seen.

'You scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value,' The Doctor stops pacing and then widens his eyes. 'Oh, but that's not enough. No, cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out.'

'And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder.' Max smirks.

'All the while, you sit there, in your little impact chamber, safe from harm.' Rose replies.

'I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxcio Two, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal…'

'So that's the plan,' The Doctor states indignantly. 'A retirement plan. Two thousand on this ship, six billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser.'

'I never lose.'

'Well, you couldn't even sink the Titanic.' Rose challenges.

'Oh, but I can. Just you both watch, I can cancel the engines from here.' Max smirks and alarms start to sound.

'No! You can't do this!' Rose cries out.

'Host, restrain them.' Max says, nonchalantly.

Two Host come forward and pulls Rose and the Doctor away from Max.

'Not so clever now are you, Doctor, Rose? A shame we couldn't work together, Doctor. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill them!'

One of the Host takes off its halo and prepares to kill them, obeying its orders. Suddenly, a voice breaks through the silence.

'Mr. Capricorn! I resign.' The Doctor and Rose look over to see Astrid in a forklift and she starts it and floors it. The forklift rushes towards Max.

'Astrid! No!' Rose cries, the Doctor watches and Rose widens her eyes.

Astrid manages to lift the front of Capricorn's life support system, it's just enough so that the front tires have lost their grip and are rendered useless. His rear tires have enough traction remaining to cause a standoff. The Host, who was about to kill Rose and the Doctor, instead turns towards Astrid and throws its halo. It misses but it strikes something else.

'He's cut the break line!' The Doctor calls over to her.

Astrid looks back at them and slowly smiles, she has fear in her eyes but her face appears to be at peace. She turns back to Max and raises the forklift higher, lifting Max off of the ground fully and she puts her foot on the gas. The forklift jerks and charges forward, sending them both off the edge.

'Astrid!' Rose screams and she and the Doctor both run to the edge and they see her falling towards the engines, her hand outstretched. Rose falls to her knees and reaches her hand down to her, knowing it was too late, and there isn't anything they can do.

The Doctor just stands there, frozen, watching Astrid disappear from view and he closes his eyes. He had said there would be no more, and he couldn't even deliver that promise.

* * *

'_Titanic falling. Voyage terminated.'_ The voice of the computer reverberates around them and the Doctor pulls Rose up.

'We aren't finished yet.' He wipes away some of her stray tears and wraps his arms around her shoulder

They walk away from the edge; sparks fall around them and the fire continues to burn. The Doctor stops and Rose looks over to him. He holds his arms out to his sides and a Host now appears on either side. Rose looks around.

'They aren't trying to attack us.' Rose says.

'No, I'm in charge of them now. Hold your arms out.' Rose does as she's told. He snaps his fingers and the Host hold their arms and fly upwards with them. Rose looks around surprised, as they continue to gain speed, flying higher and higher and the Host raise their arms out and they break through the floor of the bridge. A shout is head.

'_Deadlock broken.'_ The computer informs them. Frame stares at the hole as a man appears to climb out and he pulls a woman in a black dress out.

'Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!' The man grins and the woman waves.

'Uh, but, but the Host!' Frame states, pointing at them.

'Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority and that's me.'

'Oh your ego…'The woman smiles.

'There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall.' Frame replies desperately.

'_Titanic falling.'_

The Doctor goes over to the wheel and grabs a hold of it, Rose follows him and they stare out the window. The Doctor turns to Frame and looks him up and down.

'What's your first name?'

'Alonzo.'

'You're kidding me.' The Doctor says surprised and he turns to Rose, whose mouth is open, but she slowly turns it into a smile.

'Oh, my god.' She breathes.

'What?' He asks, puzzled at their amazement.

'There's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!'

The ship lurches and Rose and Frame grab hold of the bridge's structure to steady themselves. Rose bites her lip as she watches the Doctor tries to steer the ship away. They begin to fall straight towards the Earth's atmosphere and Frame lets out a scream.

'You sure you can drive this thing? You failed the driving test for the TARDIS.' Rose calls to him and Frame gives her a horrified look.

'Just you wait and see Rose Tyler,' The Doctor looks at her quickly. 'And it was only a few fails before I gave up and drove her anyway. Besides, I'm a good driver.'

'Law breaker!' Rose calls and the Doctor laughs but he stops as he tries to fight the wheel, the ship burning on re-entry.

An alarm begins to sound and Rose looks at the Doctor as he tries to hit it with his foot.

'Rose!'

'Okay, which one?' She goes over to the control panel.

'Blue.'

'Got it!' She presses it and the computer brings up an impact zone, which is right in London.

'Ah,' The Doctor lets out a sigh and uses the comms to dial out, Rose frowns. 'Hello, yes um, could you get me Buckingham Palace?' The Doctor looks at Rose and smiles. 'What? You act like you've never seen…hello? Yes, you've got to listen to me! Security Code 771! Now get out of there!'

_'Engine active. Engine active.'_

The Doctor pulls back on the wheel, sending Frame into the wall and Rose to the floor. Straining and bent over backwards, the Doctor regains control of the ship. It barely misses Buckingham Palace. The Doctor lets out a gasp, unable to believe their luck and begins to enjoy steering the ship.

Rose lets out cry of relief and she hugs the Doctor, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'You've still got the moves.' Rose replies.

'Always. Coupled with my brilliance, it's quite a good combination,' They turn to Frame, who is sitting on the floor and they join him. 'Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me.'

'We made it.' Frame states, amazed.

'Not all of us.' Rose replies sadly.

'Teleport!' The Doctor cries, and he's on his feet.

'What?' Rose asks.

'She was wearing a teleport bracelet!' The Doctor runs out the door with Rose and Frame following him.

* * *

He rushes into the reception room with Rose and Frame coming in behind him, The Doctor has his hand out.

'Rickston! She gave you the sonic, yeah? Sonic!' The Doctor shouts and Rickston throws the screwdriver and he catches it. 'Mr. Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?'

'I don't know, they should have.' Mr. Copper says.

'She fell, Mr. Copper. She fell. What's the emergency code?' The Doctor demands and Rose shifts awkwardly.

'Uh, let me see…' Mr. Copper begins to think.

'What the hell are you doing?' Frame crosses his arms.

'We can bring her back. Rose, I can bring her back.'

'Seriously…can you…can you save her?' She whispers.

'Just watch me.' He begins to work on the teleport and Rose presses her hand to her stomach, drawing it away quickly because it stings now.

'How…' Rose asks.

'If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically held in stasis so that we can trigger the shift.' Mr. Copper informs her and Rose nods. Willing that it will work.

'There!' The Doctor says and he turns around. A glowing, transparent Astrid appears, she doesn't move and continues to stare into nothing. Rose stands beside the Doctor and they all stare in silence.

'I'm falling…' Astrid says.

'Only halfway there. Come on.' The Doctor mutters.

'I keep falling.' Astrid repeats and Rose suddenly realises that something is wrong. It's not going to work. She can't be saved…Rose covers her mouth and turns her attention to the Doctor; he's still working furiously.

'Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix…' The teleport abruptly sparks. 'No, no, no, no! Need more phase containment.' That was the final nail in the coffin…there isn't anything anyone can do now.

'Doctor…' Rose says softly

'No! If I can just link up the surface suspension…' He says desperately.

'Doctor…she's gone…' Rose steps in front of him, but he doesn't look at her.

'I just need to override the safety, I can do it. Rose, I can do it…'

'Doctor, let her go…' Mr. Copper tries and he finally looks up to Rose and then to Astrid. Astrid appears to look more like a ghost. And he angrily kicks the teleport in frustration. Rose closes her eyes.

'I can do anything!' He shouts to the group.

'Stop me from falling…' Astrid pleads and the Doctor and Rose step in front of her. He grips her hand tightly and Rose clings to his arm. Oh, how she knows how desperately he wanted to save her. He promised himself that there would be no one else after Foon. And Rose knows he's angry with himself for letting there be another casualty. Even if Astrid did it to save them. He blames himself, he always does.

Mr. Copper joins them and stares at the ghost like Astrid, still staring into nothing. 'There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust…'

The Doctor walks closer to Astrid and gives a small smile. 'Astrid Peth…citizen of Sto…the woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling…' The Doctor places a hand on her cheek. 'Now you can travel forever…' He closes his eyes and pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver. He aims it at the window and it opens. Instantly Astrid turns into motes of light. 'You're not falling, Astrid, you're flying…'

Rose watches as the motes of light travel out the window, leaving the little group in a hushed silence. Rose goes to the Doctor and holds his face in her hands, placing a light kiss on his lips. He closes his eyes.

* * *

Frame returns from the bridge to update them on the situation of the engines, everything seems to be running smoothly.

'The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite the story.' Frame crosses his arms and winces slightly.

'They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose.' Mr. Copper surmises.

'I'd have thought so, yeah.' Frame nods and Mr. Copper walks towards the Doctor and Rose. He's examining the injury she's received, and she's sporting an unimpressed look on her face.

He stands when he sees Mr. Copper approaching and Rose turns to face them. 'I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault, and then years in jail is better than dying.' Mr. Copper shakes his hand and Rose give him a tight hug.

Rickston comes over next and gives them both a sheepish smile. 'Doctor…I never said thank you. And you, blondie,' He hugs the Doctor and then Rose holds out her hand, he shakes it. 'Yeah, I deserved that,' Rickston turns to go and then stops. 'The funny thing is…I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I…sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that…?'

The Doctor has an unimpressed look on his face, he crosses his arms and Rose frowns. 'How are you still thinking about money, when people have died? After all that's happened?' She asks.

Rickston is about to answer her, when his vone rings. He answers it and immediately begins to bark orders. 'Salvain? Those shares, I want them tripled-bonded and locked.' He walks away.

Mr. Copper shakes his head. 'Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would've chosen, is he? But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies…' Mr. Copper trails off and shrugs his shoulders. 'That would make you a monster.'

Rose and the Doctor turn to look at him. The Doctor raises his eyebrow, curious at the insight. He then sighs. 'Mr. Copper…' The Doctor goes to the teleport and takes three bracelets. 'I think you deserve one of these.'

Mr. Copper grins from ear to ear and puts on the bracelet. They look at Frame who mouths 'hey' to them and they all smile. Mr. Copper chuckles a bit and the Doctor starts up the machine. Before they disappear, Frame salutes and the Doctor, to Rose's surprise, salutes back, forefinger to the forehead.

* * *

They land in an open space in London, it's dark and cold, and the TARDIS is waiting for them. The trio walks across to it in what appears to be falling snow. Mr. Copper has a frown on his face.

'So, Great Britain is part of, uh, 'Europee' and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany.'

Rose starts to laugh, 'No, they're just called France and Germany. It's only Britain who's great.'

'Ah, and they're all at with the continent of Ham-erica?' Mr. Copper asks and Rose laughs harder.

'No, well…not yet, uh…could argue that one,' The Doctor replies and they approach the TARDIS. 'There she is!' He gives her an affectionate pat. 'Survive anything.'

'You know, between you and me, I don't even think this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere.' Mr. Copper observes.

'Yeah.' The Doctor agrees and Rose sighs.

'You know…maybe one day, it'll snow for real.' She says and she looks up.

'So, I, I suppose you both will be off.' Mr. Copper says and they both nod.

'The open sky.' The Doctor puts his hands into his pockets.

'What am I supposed to do?' He questions.

'Give me that credit card.' The Doctor holds out his hands.

Mr. Copper hands it over. 'Well, it's just petty cash, spending money. It's all done by computer. I…I didn't really know the currency, so I thought a million might cover it.'

'A million?' The Doctor echoes.

'A million…pounds?' Rose widens her eyes.

'That enough for trinkets?' Mr. Copper asks, still not understanding.

'Mr. Copper, a million pounds is worth fifty million credits.' The Doctor confirms.

'How much?' Mr. Copper questions, shocked by that number.

The Doctor looks to the sky, mentally calculating. 'Fifty million and fifty-six.'

'I…I've got money!' Mr. Copper says excitedly.

'Yeah, you sure do.' Rose says and the Doctor hands back the credit card.

'Oh my word. Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I…ha ha!'

'It's all yours… planet Earth. Now that's a retirement plan. But just be careful, though.' The Doctor warns.

'I will. I will. Oh, I will!' Mr. Copper promises, his eyes twinkling.

'No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just… Just…'

'Just have a nice life.' Rose finishes the Doctor's sentence.

'But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and…and a door, and…oh Doctor, I will make you both proud!' He embraces the Doctor and Rose tightly. 'And, and I can have a kitchen, with chairs, and windows, and lace…' He starts to wander off, continuing to mutter.

The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and the stops. 'Um…where are you going?'

'Why, I have no idea!' Mr. Copper chuckles.

'No, us either.' The Doctor nods and Rose beams up at him.

'But, Doctor, I won't forget her…' Mr. Copper promises.

Rose and the Doctor look up to the sky and they see a blue streak of light zigzag across it. He looks at Rose and she offers a sedate smile. Together they turn to Mr. Copper, and Rose steps inside. The Doctor pauses and smiles in the direction of Mr. Copper.

'Merry Christmas, Mr. Copper.' The Doctor steps in and shuts the doors behind him.

Rose is sitting on the console chair and the Doctor pressed some buttons and the TARDIS begins to shake. He then joins her on the chair and she leans into him. She already has an idea as to what she wants to get him for a Christmas gift. She just hopes he'll like it.

* * *

Wow, I'm so sorry this turned out to be so long!

If you guys think I should split it up, drop me a review. The only reason I hadn't was because I never did that with my previous stories.

I'm also, once again, uploading this at work. So I'll try to edit this later.

I hope you all enjoy it, and you're ready for a series four rewrite.

My apologizes for the delay in getting this written, but I hope you enjoy anyway.


	2. Partners in Crime

The peacefulness of the morning is shattered by the sound of the droning alarm. A hand reaches out and switches it off, then pulls the covers up and over to hide underneath. It seems too early to be awake, of course, that could be because of the ungodly hour she went to bed at. Spending hours and hours on the Internet trying to research another potential case. She doesn't even remember the time she finally decided to call it quits.

Slowly, she pulls the covers away from her face and yawns.

'Donna! Get up! I'll not have you laze about all day.' Her mother's voice cuts through the silence and she hears the knock on her door.

Donna gets up and sluggishly moves around her room as she picks out her clothes and heads into the bathroom.

She can hardly believe a year had passed since she had the unexpected run in with the spaceman from Mars. It was Mars, wasn't it? She can't remember now. While she may have been so angry at the events, especially having to jump from a car, driven by a robot on the motorway, to a blue box. He certainly leads an interesting life. And while it scared her away at first, especially how he refused to stop the carnage he was causing, she found herself longing for it after a few days.

She did her best to try and forget about him, but she found it hard to. So, she tried to find him. Anything that sounded like it might involve aliens…she investigated it. Usually, it was nothing special, it had an explanation and it sorted itself out. She never saw him again. But she wanted to meet him again. Because she felt like she had turned down the opportunity of a lifetime. She wasn't ready then, she didn't get married, lost her fiancé in one day. And spaceman, she wasn't sure if he was ready for someone to join him on his grand adventures. His friend, oh, what's her name, it's a flower…Delilah? No, Lily? That didn't sound right, Iris? Ah, Rose. That's right, he told her about Rose when they were sitting on the building's rooftop after the incident on the motorway. He was so wrapped up in her, longing to go see her, but the curiosity of the mystery involving her kept him there. Why and how did she get on his spaceship?

But she had a blast with him, solving the mystery of the spider like people. So much so, that she didn't really mind that she wasn't married, still hurt that he lied and used her, but it didn't devastate her like she thought it would have. After a few days, she felt better and that's when she decided she was going to find him again, the next time she did, she was going to go with him, whether he invited her or not. That's why, one day, she just decided to pack up, just in case she accidentally stumbled upon him again. Loaded the family's little blue car with everything and anything she could think of. Hot planets, cold ones, forest like ones, she wanted to be ready.

Just this past Christmas, when her granddad came home and told them of a ship that almost crashed into Buckingham Palace, she rushed out into the streets trying to discover him or that box. But…she didn't find anything. She spent hours looking, only to turn up nothing. She was shattered inside. She knew for sure that he was on that ship, he had to be, if he wasn't, that ship would have crashed.

That's why she decided to investigate anything that sounded a bit…off. Hoping that maybe she'd get lucky and he'd be looking into it as well. That's why she's looking into this case. Some on the Internet are calling it a sham, that and the whole company sounds farfetched, like their product. Maybe this time, she'd get lucky, although, she's stopped hoping. If it happened, it'd be nice. But she doesn't think it ever would.

She turns off the water and steps out. After getting herself ready, she's about head downstairs, but she remembers she's forgotten something in her room. She quickly dashes back into her room and picks up a red folder.

She bounds down the stairs and into the kitchen where her grandfather is reading the morning paper and her mother is rushing around, most likely because she is late, again.

'Morning granddad, mum.' Donna places a kiss on her granddad's head.

'Morning sweetheart.' He replies.

'Donna, where are my keys? I know you had them last, I've asked you multiple times to put them by the rack in the foyer.' Her mother states and Donna goes into her mum's purse and fishes them out. She raises her eyebrows and jingles them.

'I gave them to you last night.'

'I'm sure you did.' Her mum replies and snatches the keys from Donna. Donna and her granddad exchange looks and he just shakes his head. He takes a sip of tea and goes back to reading the paper.

'All right, well I'm off. Goodbye dad. Donna, just try and stay out of trouble.' Donna looked away, tried of being reprimanded like a child.

'Goodbye, Sylvia.'

'Bye mum.' Donna offers a small wave and watches as her mum heads out the door, in a rush, balancing books in her arms.

'What are you up to today, love?' Donna looks over to her granddad, he's smiling.

'Just another temp job, for a few days. It's better than nothing.' Donna offers a tiny shrug and half-hearted smile.

'Ah well, something better will come up. You hang in there, love. I know you'll find something great. Do great things.'

'Yeah, mum will be happy, finally.' Donna sighs and drinks a cup of tea made for her.

'You don't worry about your mum, Donna. She's always been like that,' He takes Donna's hands in his own. 'Now, you'd best be on your way. Don't want you to be late.'

'Right, yeah. That won't look professional,' Donna looks away and gets up. Slightly annoyed that she has to walk now. It was supposed to be her day with the car, well nothing she can do about it now. She goes over to her bag and takes the red folder with her. 'Goodbye granddad, I'll see you tonight.'

'All right my love, keep your head high.' He embraces Donna tightly, and she's smiling as she pulls away. Her granddad can always put her in a good mood. She waves as she heads for the front door. She can't imagine her life without him.

Donna closes the door behind her and heads to 'work,' willing she'd be able to prove the theories right about this company.

* * *

'You've gone over that dress for the millionth time. What are you hoping to find?' Rose looks over to the Doctor, who has an eyebrow raised. She frowns and holds it up. He continues to button up his shirt, stealing glances over at her.

'I wanted to see if it could be saved.' Rose stands, taking the bed sheet with her. She holds it up and shakes her head.

'Yeah, I didn't want to say anything…but it's ruined.' The Doctor is tucking in his shirt.

'Sadly. I really liked it.' Rose shows him.

'I know, I liked when you wore it too. We'll find something else.'

'Now, on to better things…' Rose goes over to the paper she left on his desk earlier in the morning before they had gotten…well, distracted.

'Right, right. We really should look into that.' He's putting on his trainers.

Rose looks over a smiles, he returns it before she stretches, heading back for the bed and sitting. He joins her and she unfolds the paper. They both started to read the latest story on this suspicious company.

Rose just picked up the first paper after they made another stop on Earth; she had gotten his Christmas present there, and carefully concealed it as she handed it over to him. They were both struck by a story about and up and coming company who made a pretty bold promise. They were both hooked and they began to follow the company as more and more promises came out.

'Ready to do some investigating?' Rose hands the paper over to him as he continues to read.

'I am, I don't think you are.' The Doctor picked up a piece of the sheet without looking at her as he continued to scan the paper.

'It isn't going to take me long to get ready.' Rose counters and this time he looks over to her, as if he doesn't believe her.

'Right…' He draws his speech out and she stands up, dropping the sheet and walking out of his room, and, as she stands by the open door, she smirks and he just shakes his head, unable to tear his eyes away.

He's just input the coordinates on the console when he hears Rose coming down the hallway, she was right, it didn't take her long and she's got the newspaper in her hands, reading as she comes in.

'There's a seminar today about the product for the press. It's this morning at 10 am.' Rose says and they look at each other.

'Sounds like a good opportunity for us to ask questions.' The Doctor agrees and Rose grips the console as it starts to shake.

'That's what I thought.' Rose replies and the shaking ends.

'Right, well, let's see what they're all about.' The Doctor grabs his coat and follows Rose out of the TARDIS, locking it behind him and they both look around.

* * *

'London during rush hour.' Rose comments as a man bumps into her.

'I thought you used to go to the shop during rush hour.' The Doctor took her hand and they weave through the crowds.

'I did. But, come on, Doctor…it was so long ago now. And then you blew it up.'

'Yeah, yeah I did…' He agreed and they stopped. The continuing commuting crowd bumping into them. So many people on mobiles, drab looks on their faces. This is life.

'So this is it, huh?' Rose asks and she stares up to a tall sleek stylish building.

'Yup, Adipose Industries, smack dab in the centre of London.' The Doctor looks around, but doesn't see anything unordinary.

'Right, well, let's go!' Rose starts for the revolving front door but the Doctor grabs her arm.

'No, we'll, uh, take the back door.' The Doctor leads her to an alleyway and Rose has an unimpressed look on her face. He leads her down a small flight of stairs and turns around, looking over his shoulder as he pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and quickly runs it over the door and hearing the tumbler disengage, followed by a small spark, he slowly pushes the door open.

'Fire door?' Rose walks ahead and turns back to make a face at him.

'What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing, you just make it up as you go along, don't you?'

'Sometimes…well, right now I am…'

'I figured.' Rose reaches for his hand and they continue to walk along the basement.

They continue to walk along the corridors until they hear the audible sound of footsteps on the concrete. Rose watches the Doctor reach into his pocket and as they pass a security guard, he shows him the Psychic Paper.

'John Smith, Rose Tyler, Health and Safety.' The Doctor stops and the guard examines the paper before giving them a nod and they resume walking. They catch sight of a lift and they head towards it. Rose presses the indicator button to go up and holds the Doctor's hand.

* * *

'Oi! Where are your manners! You don't just bump into someone without an apology!' All the man did was stare at her before mumbling an apology and dashing off quickly. Donna tucks the red envelop under her arm and continues to walk through the crowded London streets before a very tall building casts a long shadow and she stops, staring up at it.

Donna takes a deep breath and pushes the revolving door; she steps into a very high end looking foyer. There is a security guard poised right by the reception desk. She fishes in her bag for an ID card and flashes it to him, covertly covering some parts of the ID.

'Donna Noble, Health and Safety.' She states and the man nods his head. Donna hides a smirk and heads towards the lifts. She taps her foot on the high polished marble as she waits for the lift. The bell chimes and the doors open. She steps in and the lift doors shut.

Just as another set of lift doors open. Rose and the Doctor step out and look around.

'Think we got off on the wrong floor, here let me see that for a minute.' Rose reaches into the Doctor's pocket and takes out the Psychic Paper over to the guard, who is standing by a desk that Rose surmises is a reception desk.

'Excuse me, Rose Tyler. I'm here for the press launch, but I seem to be a bit lost and I forgot where they are holding it. Can you help me?'

'Sure, Miss. Take the lift to floor three and it will be in conference room 2A.' The guard points to the lift that Donna had just left by.

'Great, thanks.' Rose smiles and heads back to where the Doctor is waiting. He's pushing the lift button multiple times, like he's in a hurry.

Finally the lift doors open and they both step inside and again he rapidly pushes the button. Rose hands over the Psychic Paper and he puts it back into his pocket.

'So, I'm thinking, I go looking around and you head to the press launch.' The Doctor looks over to Rose and she nods. The doors open and they are in another very high end looking part of the building. There are logos all over, plastered on the walls of the corridors they are walking down.

'All right, so it looks like the conference room is this way…I'll find it. You go off and see what you can find.' Rose is studying a slogan of Adipose Industries. Fat Just Walks Away? That seems a bit mysterious.

'Sure, we'll meet by the lifts then.' The Doctor says and Rose gives him a quick kiss and she smiles as she takes off down the hall.

* * *

Rose checks her watch, okay, so she had ten minutes to find this conference room, she found conference room two, but can't find the other one. Then she found conference room three, but that wasn't right. Rose stands in the corridor and looks around. She frowns and turns around, trying to see if she's missed something.

Rose spots an attractive woman with red hair walking towards her, hopefully she works here and she can help point her in the right direction. She walks quickly to meet her.

'Excuse me? Hi, I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for conference room 2A?'

'Oh, sure, go back the way you came and it's the first left and then a right.'

'Great thank you!' Rose smiles and heads off. Donna shakes her head a bit and she smiles, real journalists are funny. How do you get lost? Aren't you supposed to have papers or something?

Donna checks her watch, she'd better get back soon, it's going to start, and so far, she hasn't found anything. She tries to open a door but it's locked, oh it's only a supply closet. And nothing in the surrounding area, just hallways, this building is very good at concealing things. She turns back to the corridor and heads to the conference room.

Donna pulls open the door to the conference room and she walks into the room. It's a rather small lecture styled room, but there is a podium and behind that, a screen with the Adipose Logo and Slogan. She spots the blonde sitting rather close to the front, alone and Donna takes a seat in the same row, but at the opposite end.

A middle aged, strong faced woman steps forward and pushes her glasses back on her nose. Donna watches as the blonde turns around and looks at the rest of the journalists.

'Adipose Industries,' The woman starts, her voice is strong and commanding. 'The twenty-first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just life long freedom, from fat, the Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is!' The woman holds up a small, ordinary red and white capsule. Donna squints. Hardly revolutionary. 'You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day for three weeks. And the fat, as they say…'

She turns to the projection screen and the logo does a little spin, followed by a jingle. The woman turns back around and smiles confidently at the audience.

Rose frowns and is about to ask a question when another voice breaks the silence.

'Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could…? I'm Penny Carter, Science Correspondent for the Observer.'

'Oh yes. You've written quite a bit about us already…' Miss Foster states, rather annoyed and she crosses her arms. Rose looks over to Penny, she might be someone they have to talk to. What has she written about Adipose?

'And I'm not about to stop. But there's a thousand diet pills on the market and a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?' Penny poises her pen above a pad of paper, ready to write the answer.

'Penny,' Miss Foster replies, nonchalantly. 'If cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be thin as rakes. But if you want science, then I can oblige.' She looks up to the projection booth and nods.

The next reel starts up; there are graphics now on the screen showing a pill and a layout of the human body. There are arrows going from the pill, to the body, and then flowing around the bloodstream.

'The Adipose Capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilising lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter the bloodstream.'

Rose and Donna are watching suspiciously; still not making a sound as Rose takes in the information, ready to relay it to the Doctor when they met up again. The video is over and the screen reverts back to the Adipose Industries Logo. Miss Foster steps forward again and smirks.

'100% legal, 100% effective.' She states.

'But can I ask, how many people have taken the pills, to date?' Penny once again asks and Miss Foster looks over in her direction, rather annoyed.

'We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out, nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin.' Miss Foster states.

Rose isn't impressed, she heads out just before the information session ends and makes her way back to the lifts. Donna notices the blonde leave and narrows her eyes. That's a suspicious journalist.

The Doctor isn't there yet, so she slides down the wall and waits.

'So what'd you find out?' Rose looks over and smiles as he sits beside her. She hugs him and pulls away.

'It's an odd sounding system.' Rose starts to retell the story and all the information she'd found out at the seminar.

'Very odd. I found a part of the floor that does cold calling. Maybe we can get a list of customers from them.' The Doctor says and Rose nods.

'We could visit them, see what they have to say.' Rose says and the Doctor agrees. He stands up and Rose puts out her hands and he grips them, pulling her to her feet.

They head to the portion of the building that the Doctor found, teeming with people in small cubical style offices. They are rather drab, with only a phone, computer and chair. Rose eyes the surrounding suspiciously while the Doctor grabs two spare chairs and pulls them into the nearest cubical.

There is a young woman with a headset on and she watches them warily as they take a seat and smile at her.

'John Smith, Rose Tyler, Health and Safety, don't mind us.' The Doctor sits and the woman nods.

'…We can deliver within three working days, registered post…' She states into her headset.

Rose leans forward and examines a sample box from Adipose, there are twenty one pills in packets in there, there are information leaflets and she begins to read the leaflets, hoping to find some new information. Something that glitters in the light catches her eye as she digs further and pulls out a gold pendant from the box. It's on a golden chain and the pendant is the Adipose capsule. Rose nudges the Doctor and he looks over, she drops it in his hands.

'…It's made of eighteen carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens. Sorry, No, I can't make an exception, no.' The woman says and she frowns at the Doctor who has put the pendant in his coat pocket.

'I'll just be keeping this…testing, you know…' The Doctor states.

'We're going to need a list of your customers, is it possible you can print them off for us?' Rose asks once the woman has taken off her headset and mulls over her question.

'Sure, I mean…I don't think that'll be a problem.' The woman says and turns to her computer to set about her task.

Donna puts her head up as she looks for the printer and once she's spotted it, she sits again.

Rose stands, her head is the only visible one now and she looks for the printer, catching sight of it over by the doors, so she resumes sitting.

'The printer is over by the door?' Rose inquires and the woman nods.

'That's right, by the door.'

The Doctor then stands and studies the printer. 'Has it got paper?'

'Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked.'

'Brilliant!'

'Doctor!' Rose whispers furiously and tugs his coat sleeve and she points.

'Oops…' The Doctor ducks and Rose conceals herself as Miss Foster walks in, she has two security guards in her entourage. She goes to the centre of the room and claps her hands.

'Everyone! Excuse me! If I could have your attention!' She demands and heads slowly begin to emerge over the cubicles. Rose and the Doctor remain seated and exchange looks. They slowly stand up and Miss Foster does not look impressed.

Donna watches her suspiciously as she moves, blocking Donna's view of the Doctor and Rose. 'On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough! I want one hundred sales, per person, per day, and if not, you'll be replaced. Cause if anyone's good a trimming the fat, it's me. Now back to it!'

Without anything further said, the heads slowly descend back to the cubicle offices. As Miss Foster moves from shielding the Doctor and Rose from Donna, they sit back in their seats and turn to each other.

'Right, well, anyway! If you could print those off, thanks!' The Doctor smiles and Rose starts towards the printer, however, Miss Foster rounds a corner, coming back to the cubicles and Rose turns on her heel and ducks back into the cubicle.

Donna smiles at the man as he prints the copies for her. 'Lovely, thanks, see you!' Donna heads out, but turns around as Miss Foster walks by her, the security guards lumbering behind her. Donna lets out a sigh of relief and very quickly walks to the printer. The pages are yellow and she scoops them all up, frowning at the weight of them. She shifts them awkwardly in her arms and heads to the door, kicking it shut behind her.

Once she's sure that Miss Foster has gone, Rose goes over to the printer but doesn't find anything. She lifts the photocopier lid but, still, there's nothing. The Doctor joins her, with a rather grim look on his face.

'Okay, so there's nothing here, maybe she didn't hit something. Can you go back and ask? What's wrong?' Rose inquires and he holds up a scrap piece of paper, there are digits scribbled down in a hurry. 'Did she give you her number?' Rose starts to laugh.

'That's not funny…'

'It is, now you really have to go back and ask her.' Rose presses her lips together, but she can't stop herself from smiling. He makes a bit of a face and he heads towards the cubicle again.

Rose waits by the printer and slowly, the printer begins to spit out yellow papers and she starts to collect them. The Doctor joins her and she turns up to him, he then holds out another piece of scrap paper, this time there's an address on it. She tries to keep her laughter stifled, even though it does spark feelings of jealousy within her.

'Sounds like someone wants you to make a personal Health and Safety visit, Mr. Smith.' Rose takes the final piece of paper.

'That's a first for me…well, kinda, more like been a while, anyway, we're moving on. Got everything?' The Doctor asks.

'I think so.' Rose splits the stack of paper and gives half to him. They head towards the same exit that Donna had used.

* * *

Rose lays on her stomach, on the grating of the TARDIS, looking over the clientele lists, the stories and the theories they pulled up from the Internet, it's all spread around her. The Doctor has his feet on the console as he's reading a few pieces of paper that Rose had just given him after he emerged from underneath the console. He'd been there for a few hours, working away on something.

'There's a name on the list here, he's close to where we are,' Rose looks up and over to him. 'Roger Davy, lives on Spring Gardens.'

'Sounds like a start.' The Doctor stands up and puts his jacket on. Rose collects the papers and puts them on the console chair before joining him.

They hold hands as they continue from where the TARDIS is parked down the dark roads. They walk down the road until Rose pulls out the yellow paper and they slow their stride until they find the house number. The house is dimly lit, and Rose nods, confirming this is the house.

Rose and the Doctor stroll up the narrow walkway and Rose knocks on the door. They hear faint rustling before the lock disengaging and the Doctor reaches in to his jacket pocket for the Psychic Paper. A thin, older man appears at the door with a rather stupefied look on his face.

'Mr. Roger Davy! We're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries; we just need to ask you a few questions. May we…'

'Oh, right, yes of course, come in,' Roger steps aside and Rose and the Doctor step in, Roger shuts the door behind them. He leads them to the living room and grins at them. 'Those pills, they've been like magic! It's brilliant! So, if you want me to do adverts, anything, testimonials, I'm your man!' Roger invites Rose to sit on the couch with him, and she does so, while the Doctor remains standing, looking around the room and eventually starts to wander.

'How long have you been taking our pills, Mr. Davy?' Rose inquires.

'I've been on the pills for two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos!' He states excitedly.

'That's the same amount, every day?' The Doctor asks.

'One kilo, exactly. You wake up and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning.'

'That's an awfully specific time. What makes you say that?' Rose frowns.

'Why, that's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time!' Roger shrugs, but is still smiling. 'But it's driving me mad, ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot, without fail…then the burglar alarm goes off.'

'Where's that?' The Doctor asks and Roger gets up and leads them back outside. He points to the burglar alarm box that is perched above the front door.

'I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog, you name it. But no! Ten past one in the morning, it goes off.' Roger crosses his arms.

'But, obviously, there's no burglars.' Rose replies

'Nothing! I've given up looking.' Roger sighs and the Doctor goes off in thought.

'Tell me, Roger…have you got a cat flap?'

'Yeah, sure this way.' Roger takes them to the back door of the house and the Doctor gets down on the ground, and examines the cat flap with the Sonic Screwdriver while Roger stares intently.

'It was here when I bought the house. Never bothered with it, really, I'm not a cat person.'

'No, I've met cat people, you're nothing like them.' The Doctor replies and looks up at them.

'Is that what it is, though? Cats, getting inside the house?' Roger inquires.

'Well, that's the thing about cat flaps. They don't just let things in. They let things out as well.' The Doctor stands and Rose widens her eyes at the realisation.

'Like what…' Roger trails off, no wanting to think what might be leaving his house.

'Well, the fat's literally walking away…' Rose chimes in and shakes her head, and Roger looks rather pale.

* * *

Okay, what was taking this woman so long? She knew that she wanted to look her best to be breaking up with someone, but did it seriously take that long? Donna crosses her legs again for the umpteenth time and continues to tap the pen on the clipboard. As she shifts, she hears the pendant's chain rubbing up against the metal part of the clipboard and she picks it up. She holds it to the light and it shines, but there isn't anything strange about it. She lowers her hand and stares at it normally; breaking her gaze to study the living room she's currently sitting it, waiting for Stacy to finish up.

Out of sheer boredom, Donna begins to twist the capsule, screwing and unscrewing the two halves of the capsule. She stops for a bit and re-crosses her legs. Sighing, rather loudly, she resumes fiddling with the capsule, screwing and unscrewing, without even realising she's doing it. Of course, Stacy doesn't understand what's going on either, or what's about to happen to her.

* * *

At Adipose Industries, Miss Foster is sitting in her office, going over the sales statistics of the sales staff. She glances out her office windows and gives a bit of a sly smile. The plan is going off without a hitch; she turns back to her computer when an alarm suddenly begins to sound. Miss Foster spins in her chair and goes to a secondary computer, placed further down on her desk. It shows a map of London, and there is a single solitary red light flashing. It takes her a moment to recover from the shock, but she goes to her wristwatch and activates the comm. device

'We have an unscheduled parthenogenesis!' She shouts into the device. 'Send out the Collection Squad! Bring them home.' She states and gives a small smile.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor are standing in the doorway of Roger's home and she smiles kindly to him.

'Thank you for your help.' Rose shakes his hand.

'Yeah, tell you what…maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so…' The Doctor frowns and looks to his jacket pocket as he shoves both his hands in and pulls out a small device, it's blinking red and he tilts his head. His eyes sudden widen and he grins. He pulls Rose with him and they take off down the road.

'It was nice meeting you!' Roger calls down to them and then lingers on his stoop before turning around and going inside.

* * *

Finally, Donna can't remain idle any longer and gets up, walking into the hallway of Stacy's home and lingers at the banister before she calls up to her.

'You all right up there?' Donna inquires and there is silence.

'…yeah…' Comes the faint reply. Stacy stares bewildered at the tiny marshmallow creatures staring up at her. Their tiny black eyes have a glint in them and hold a sense of curiosity for Stacy. They are smiling widely at her, a single solitary fang poking through and waving enthusiastically at her. Stacy is embarrassed, she doesn't know what to do, she can't call for help, how would she explain this to them? These marshmallow creatures had come out of her, she sounds daft even thinking it. How is she going to sort this mess out?

* * *

Miss Foster fingers the golden pendant around her neck before she unclasps it and holds it tightly in her fist. She turns to her comm. and grins.

'The Adipose has been witnessed. Activating full parthenogenesis.' She twists the capsule in her hand completely and sits back in her chair, fully satisfied.

* * *

'I like what you've done with this hall.' Donna tries to make conversation; it's been almost an hour and a half since she first arrived at Stacy's. Now she's concerned something is seriously wrong.

Stacy looks on in amazement, and slight horror as she twists and turns trying to see what exactly is going on with her body. She feels all over as the lumps multiply rapidly. They slowly pry themselves from her constricting clothing and smile up at her as some fall into the sink.

'Have you lived here long?' Donna calls up, becoming increasingly concerned. 'Stacy? You all right?' Nothing, so she decides to head up the stairs, very cautiously. 'Wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything okay in there?' Donna questions.

Stacy is desperately trying to push the unseen lumps back into her body, but it's becoming harder and hard to keep up with the multiplying lumps. Stacy turns to the door, as there is a soft knock.

'Only me. Do you mind if I pop to the loo?' Donna says quietly. 'Stacy?' Still there is no answer.

'Help me…' Stacy looks over to the door and pleads quietly.

'I'm sorry?' Donna strains to hear her, pressing her ear to the door.

'Help me. Oh my god. Help me!' Stacy cries out.

'What is it, what's wrong?' Donna tries to open the door but it's locked. She tries yanking on it, but still nothing. She starts to shove her shoulder into it, trying her hardest to break the door.

Suddenly, she stops; she hears something and starts to listen. There is a sound of giggling and Donna frowns, she hears scurrying noises, she widens her eyes and throws herself into the door, finally it gives.

Donna looks around, but there is no sign of Stacy, just a pile of her close. There is a window open and a white marshmallow remains on the windowsill and looks to Donna with wide black eyes. It giggles and waves to her, jumping out the window. Donna gasps and she runs to the window, but the little creature has vanished. What in the hell was that?

* * *

'This way!' The Doctor calls back to Rose who is trying to figure out what they're looking for.

'What is that thing?' Rose asks and he abruptly stops and frowns. He hits the device and then blows on it.

'It has changed direction! Come on!' The Doctor runs by her and pulls her hand to follow him. They continue to run as they catch sight of a black van driving past them at an alarming rate. The beeping of the little device increases and they try their best to catch up to the van.

The van takes a sharp corner and the tires screech at the demand. They stop as they van increases speed and has soon disappeared from their sight. They stop to catch their breaths before the Doctor straightens up. Looking around and finding nothing, he gives up, for the moment being.

'We'll have think of another approach, come on, let's get back to the TARDIS.'

Rose nods and they change their pace back to the TARDIS, trying to figure out if they even acquired any useful information.

Unbeknownst to them, Donna is on a parallel street, standing there, equally confused. She's a bit scared and takes off running, trying to make sense of what she's just witnessed.

* * *

Donna continued to run until she reaches her street. She stands on the walkway, trying to catch her breath and steady her nerves; she's still shaken by what she's seen. She slowly walks to the front door and gathers herself as she shuts the door. Donna hears her mother down the hall. And real life settles in once again, almost aggressively.

'And what time's this?' Her mother calls to her as Donna heads to the kitchen.

'How old am I?' Donna calls back; she doesn't understand why her mother insists on treating her like this.

Donna absentmindedly dunks her teabag into her mug as her mother prattles on and on. Donna's only semi listening, her mother slowly eroding her self-confidence.

'I thought you were only moving back for a couple of week, but look at you!' Her mother starts to dry the dishes. 'You're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole! I mean, it's hardly the 1980's, no one's unemployed these days. Except you! How long did that job with Health and Safety last, two days? Then you walk out! 'I have other plans.' Well, I've not seen them! And it's no good sitting there dreaming, no one's gonna come along with a magic wand and make your life all better…'

Not being able to stand anymore, Donna cuts in. 'Where's granddad?'

'Where do you think he is? Up the hill! Always up the hill!' Sylvia states, rolling her eyes, not understanding neither Donna nor her father.

She shakes her head as she watches Donna takes a thermos and pours tea inside. Next she grabs a heavy coat and heads out the back door.

Donna trudges up a lonely hillside, feeling increasingly worn down by her mother's constant criticisms. She smiles as she spots her granddad sitting in his camping chair with his sturdy telescope. It's so peaceful and when her granddad catches sight of her walking up the hill, he grins.

'Aye, aye. Here comes trouble.'

'Permission to board ship, sir.' Donna salutes.

'Granted!' He notices her face is sad, and he gives a quiet sigh. 'Was she nagging you?'

'Big time.' Donna confirms and nods. She produces a thermos and smiles. 'I brought you a thermos. Seen anything?'

'I've got Venus, with an apparent magnitude of minus 3.5. At least, that's what it says in my book. Come and see!' Donna carefully approaches the telescope. 'There you go…' Donna only sees a small dot. 'The only planet in the solar system named after a woman.'

'Good for her…' Donna looks away from the telescope and stares into the crisp night sky. 'How far away is that?'

'About twenty six million miles away. But we'll get there!' He states proudly. 'One day. Hundred years time, we'll be striding out amongst the stars, jiggling about with all them aliens, just you wait.'

'You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?' Donna asks.

'They're all over the place these days! If I wait here long enough…'

'Don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?' Donna inquires and she receives an odd look from her granddad.

'Is that slang for something?' He states and Donna sits on the grass next to him.

'No I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box, flying up there in the sky…you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout.' Donna tries to extract a promise from him.

'I don't understand half the things you say, these days.' His smile is very kind to her and Donna nods a bit.

'Nor me.' She confirms.

'Fair do's. You've had a funny old time of it, lately,' He confirms. 'Poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him. That barmy old Christmas,' He suddenly seems defeated. 'I wish you'd tell us what really happened.'

'I know. It's just…the things I've seen. Sometimes I think I'm going mad. Even tonight, I was…' Donna pauses, suddenly changing her mind. 'Doesn't matter.'

'Well, you're not yourself, I'll give you that,' He reaches out and takes her hand in his, worrying for her. 'You just seem to be drifting, sweetheart…'

'I'm not drifting,' Donna corrects. 'I'm waiting.'

'What for?'

'The right man.'

'Oh, same old story. A man!' He grins but Donna rolls her eyes, obviously not amused.

'No, I don't mean like that. But he's real, I've seen him, I've seen him, I've met him. Just once. And then…I just let him fly away…'

'Well then. Go find him.' He states and she shakes her head.

'I've tried. He's…no where.'

'Oi! Since when did you give up?' Donna looks over to her granddad but he's shaking his head. 'I remember you, six years old, your mother said, no holiday this year, so off you toddled, all on your own, and got on the bus! To Strathclyde! We had police out and everything!' He starts to laugh, and then Donna starts to as well. It makes her feel rejuvenated. 'Where's she gone, then? Eh? Where's that girl?'

Donna lies back, staring intently at the sky; with the stars twinkling she finds new determination. 'You're right. Cause he's still out there somewhere. I'll find him. Even if I have to wait a hundred years…I'll find him.'

* * *

It's been a couple of hours now since they've gotten back to the TARDIS. Rose is still reading the clientele lists, picking through the information about Adipose while he tries to find out what exactly the capsule is. He's got the two halves separated with wires come out of either ends. He grins at his discovery.

'Rose, this is fascinating. It seems to be a bioflip-digital-stitch specifically for…' He pauses. There isn't any movement from her, he walks around the other side of the console and finds her asleep on her back, her head is lolled to the side and she's got a few papers covering the side of her face.

He bends down and smiles, taking the papers off of her face and brushing some hair from her face. She doesn't even stir and so he picks her up, carrying her back to his room. She reaches her arms around his neck.

'Thought you had fallen asleep.' The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Mm, I did. But then I woke up.' Rose replied as she reaches up and kisses his neck. He pushes open the door and strides to the bed, setting her down.

'Then maybe you should call it a night.'

'Is it that late? I never know when I'm on the TARDIS.'

'It's late enough.' He replies.

'I see…' Rose watches as he gets up and she tilts her head.

'Still working on that capsule.' He says.

'Right, did you get anything from it?' Rose pulls the covers around herself.

'It's starting to come together, yeah,' He nods and looks up to the ceiling as the lights dim. 'All right, all right, I'm going. Sorry the TARDIS wants me to go.'

'Well, at least we know who's really in charge…' Rose smirks and he shakes his head.

'Yeah, she likes to think so…' The Doctor replied and looked down the hall as the lights turned off.

'Ooh, you're in trouble now.' Rose smiles and watches the lights in the hall, they remain off.

'Good night, Rose.' The Doctor says.

'Good night.' Rose whispers and he shuts the door.

* * *

'So that's the grand plan?' Rose finishes braiding her hair as she watches the Doctor flip a switch on the console.

'Yeah, just have to wait it out.' They both grip the console.

'All right.' Rose zips up her coat and hands the Doctor his. The TARDIS stops shaking and they both open the door.

The streets are still busy, but not with the amount of commuters from yesterday. They walk a bit from where the TARDIS has landed until they come across the Adipose building. The Doctor leads her around the back again and he locates another back door. He quickly looks around and pulls on the Sonic Screwdriver and runs it over the lock, there is a small explosion and Rose blinks. The Doctor slowly pushes the door open and he leads Rose inside.

Together they continue down a rather narrow corridor until they come across a door. Together they stop and Rose opens it and looks it up and down. It's a very tiny little storeroom, there are mops and buckets but there is no light. Rose steps in and moves some of the mops out of the way. The Doctor steps in behind her and pulls the door shut, he sonics the lock and there is an audible clunk.

'So we have to wait eight hours, huh?' Rose tries to get comfortable as she sits on the ground, shifting a bucket out of the way.

'Yeah, you bring something?' The Doctor replies and she nods, holding up a book.

They suddenly become quiet as they hear striding footsteps across the floor.

'Keep an eye out. She'll come back. And then…she's mine.' The voice belongs to Miss. Foster.

Rose and the Doctor exchange looks and wait until the footsteps have softened before they talk again.

'I bet you they're looking for that journalist. Penny…something.' Rose says.

'She's the one who has been writing all those articles about Adipose, right?'

'Yeah, she was at the press launch yesterday. That Foster woman didn't look to impressed that she was there.'

'Interesting.'

'We'd better be on the look out for her too, sounds like she might be in a bit of trouble if they find her.'

'Whatever Adipose is hiding, Penny is on to them. And it's making Foster feel threatened and she's panicking.' The Doctor states and he shifts to try and get comfortable. Rose stretches her legs out as best she can and fishes at her side for the book she's brought. The Doctor rests his head on her shoulder and she looks over to him, smiling. He pulls himself up and starts staring at the back wall, grinning. Rose knows that look, he's found something. He starts enthusiastically shifting things as he tries to find out what it is. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Donna has just locked the door to the stall that she's sitting in and checks her watch. It is only 9:25, and so she rests her head on the cubicle wall. She puts her feet up as she hears a few women enter; she tries to be as quiet as she possibly can.

Donna checks her watch again; it's about ten after six, so she opens the stall door and steps out. She's about to step to the door when her mobile rings. She panics and hurries back into the same stall she's just left and locks the door. She pulls her mobile out and answers it, whispering.

It's her mother, shouting about needing the car, and Donna can't stand the shouting.

'I can't, I'm busy,' Donna replies. '…I'm in church. I'm praying.' Donna hangs up suddenly as she hears footsteps and she draws her feet up to her chest in an attempt to remain hidden. The door to the washroom is thrown up and heels click on the ground, followed by the clunk of heavy boots.

'We know you're in here,' Miss Foster states confidently and Donna covers her mouth to keep her breathing from being noticeable. 'So why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself,' There is complete silence. 'I'm waiting,' Still silence. 'I warn you; I'm not a patient woman. Now out you come,' Donna is terrified, but she still makes no move to reveal herself. 'Right, we'll do it the hard way. Get her!' Miss Foster commands.

The guards begin to move into position and one kicks in the door of the first cubical, Donna jumps a bit. They move on to the next one. And then to the third one when Miss Foster's voice emanates around the washroom.

'There you are.' Miss Foster states and Donna is confused.

'I've been through the records, Foster. All your results have been faked, there's something about those pills you're not telling us.' A new voice replies, very furiously.

'Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny.' Miss Foster replies and the guards move and take Penny out of her stall, soon they've left. Donna opens her stall door and peeks out. She lets out a shaky breath and sighs in relief.

* * *

The Doctor opens the door to the supply closet, the corridor is much darker and he steps out, tucking in his shirt. Rose follows him as she readjusts her shirt and zips up her jeans.

'Office romance.' Rose replies and he shakes his head, but a grin breaks out.

'How did I let you talk me in to that?' The Doctor turns to her and she shrugs.

'It got a bit too sciencey for me…and I'm an excellent debater.' Rose replies and he looks over to her.

'Right, we need to move.' The Doctor takes Rose's hand and they begin to run down the dimly lit corridor until they reach an Access Door, they quickly climb the stairs until they step out onto a roof.

Rose surveys the view and smiles, it's a great view, and the lights of the city mesmerize her. The Doctor runs over to the edge and Rose joins him as he looks down and spots a cradle that the window cleaners use.

'Brilliant!' The Doctor says and points it out to Rose. He pulls out the screwdriver and starts to sonic the controls to get the cradle over to them.

He carefully helps Rose step in and, once he's in, he points the screwdriver at the controls and they slowly start to descend. Once they've reached a window, he points the screwdriver at the cradle controls to halt it.

They stop at a window and they both crouch down, just at the window level and suddenly they have to duck as Miss Foster strides by.

'Well, we found the right office.' Rose observes. Again, they peek in and see that Miss Foster has dragged in Penny, who continues to struggle before Miss Foster points to a chair and she reluctantly sits. The Doctor pulls out a stethoscope and puts it against the wall. They remain crouched low as they try to listen. Rose sees that Penny is now tied to the chair and Miss Foster is facing her, with a confident smirk on her face. There are two guards standing behind Miss Foster as she sets her hands down on her desk.

'You can't tie me up! What sort of country do you think this is?' The Doctor hears Penny cry out in anger.

'A beautifully fat country. Believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale.' Miss Foster answers. Rose takes one half of the stethoscope and puts it in her ear, wanting to hear the conversation.

'Come on then,' Penny replies, a bit stronger than before. 'Those pills. Miss Foster, what are they?'

'You might as well have a scoop. Since you'll never see it printed,' Miss Foster holds up a capsule. 'This…is the spark of life.' The Doctor frowns at that statement.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells, and then flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that's part true. But it binds the fat together, and galvanises it, to form a body.' Rose blinks and looks over to the Doctor, he's got his thinking face on, so she decides to remain quiet.

'What do you mean, a body?' Penny inquires.

'I'm surprised you didn't ask about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these…are my children.' Rose and the Doctor exchange looks and they slowly creep up, needing to see these children.

They look to the desk that Miss Foster is sitting at and they see a little ball of…something, waving to Penny. Rose doesn't know what that is so she turns to the Doctor who is staring straight ahead, not even concerning himself with the problem at hand. Rose inches closer to him at looks where he is. He's staring, wide eyed, mouth open, at the redhead that Rose met yesterday.

The redhead points to him and he nods, he points to her and she grins, nodding enthusiastically. Okay, so clearly they know each other.

She then points to Rose and the Doctor nods quickly, the redhead offers a wave and Rose waves back awkwardly.

The Doctor carefully mouths a question, what is she doing here? She point to him, indicating that she was looking for him. Rose looks between the Doctor, whose face knits into one of confusion, and the redhead who is grinning madly.

The Doctor points to himself and she nods again. She goes off on a little mime and then points to Miss Foster and the guards. When they three of them look over to the group in the office, they are all staring at them. The Doctor and Rose freeze.

'Are we interrupting you?' Miss Foster asks calmly.

'Run!' The Doctor shouts to the redhead and she takes off.

'Get her!' Miss Foster commands and the guards follow her. The Doctor points the screwdriver at the lock and when the guards try to open the door, it doesn't open. 'And them!'

The Doctor sonics the cradle controls quickly and Rose and the Doctor are rapidly drawn to the top of the roof again. The Doctor jumps out and helps Rose out before they take off running for the door. They begin the long descent down the stairs, he is gripping Rose's hand tightly as they clear a landing and begin to climb down another flight.

They've just cleared another landing when the meet up with the redhead and she throws her arms around the Doctor. He's caught off guard and he lets go of Rose's hand to hug her.

'Oh my god, I don't believe it!' The redhead pulls away and looks him up and down. 'You've even got the same suit, don't you ever change?' She inquires and the Doctor frowns.

'Thanks Donna, not now.' The Doctor replies. There is a loud bang from a few floors below, it draws his attention down and he grips both Rose's and Donna's hand as he leads them back up the stairs, he has a huge smile on his face.

'Oh, it's just like last time!' Donna cries gleefully and she turns to turn Rose. 'Hi, I'm Donna, you must be Delilah.' Donna reaches around with her other hand to offer a hand shake.

'Hi Donna, it's nice to meet you, finally. I heard all about your adventures, and um, it's Rose.' Rose replies and shakes her hand.

'Oh, sorry…' Donna says.

They burst through the Access Door and run across the roof at full speed. The guards are pursuing them and Miss Foster is following those guards.

The Doctor gets back into the cradle and helps Rose in and then Donna, who has an unimpressed look on her face.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Donna replies, but she has a huge grin on her face.

He frantically begins to sonic the winch, taking out loose wires from his pocket and starts fixing them to the controls.

Rose feels herself staring at Donna, who is talking rapidly and with very little breaths.

'Cause I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I thought, just look for trouble, and he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it, UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters, all those weird things in Cardiff, I investigated them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected! Cause the thing is, you opened my eyes Doctor, I believe it now, all those amazing things out there, I believe them all, well, except for that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax, hasn't it?' Donna finishes, not wanting to reveal that she had indeed gone and searched for him, just in case it was actually a hoax. Rose blinks, trying to process all the information.

'What do you mean, the bees are disappearing.' The Doctor looks over his shoulder to her and Donna shrugs.

'I dunno, that's what it says on the Internet, but on the same site, there were all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, so I thought, let's take a look.'

'It's a good thing you did Donna, I'm glad I can finally meet you,' Rose breaks in. There is a bang on the door and Rose looks over. 'Wait, Doctor, they can reel this back up again when they get through that door.'

'Oh they can, can they? Tell me you've got a plan.' Donna demands.

'No, no. Cause I've locked the controls with a sonic cage, I'm the only one who can control it, not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely!' The Doctor laughs. Rose is about to mention the Master's device when the door is thrown across the roof. The Doctor activates the controls and they being to descend.

Miss Foster looks over the edge and Donna sticks her tongue out at her and she smirks down to the group.

'Oh, I don't think so.' She steps back and aims her pen at the winch controls as she smirks. There is an explosion and the cradle starts to plummet down.

Donna starts to scream and Rose grips on tightly as she gives an unimpressed look to the Doctor.

'Very unlikely, huh?' Rose calls over and he shrugs. He aims the screwdriver at the sparking winch, the cradle jolts and Donna pries her hands off the railing of the cradle. They've managed to descend halfway down the building.

'Look, a window, we can get through that.' Rose points and the Doctor aims the screwdriver at the window, there is an audible clunk and he shakes his head.

'Can't get it open!' The Doctor says and Donna pushes him out of the way.

'Well then, smash it!' Donna picks up a spanner from the workman's toolkit that was left behind in the cradle. Rose and the Doctor also grab tools, as they try to break the glass, but it simply won't shatter.

Rose suddenly looks up. 'Uh…Doctor…' Rose's comment have caused Donna to look up as well.

'She's cutting the cable!' Donna cries and they all grip the railings. The cable snaps and the left side of the cradle turns vertical. Rose and the Doctor are jolted forwards to the end. Donna is thrown off and Rose reaches out her hand to try and grab her, but there isn't anything she can do.

'Doctor!' Donna calls up to him and he tries to make his way to the end.

'Hold on!' He replies.

'I am!' She retorts and it draws a smile from Rose as she lifts the cable to try and haul her up. But it isn't working, the Doctor looks up to the building, understanding what Miss Foster will do next. Rose watches as he leans out of the cradle and looks up, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver up, and she just watches. Rose re-grips the cable and watches as a small object starts to fall and the Doctor leans his hand out and catches the object.

He points the sonic pen at the nearest window and Rose tries once more to pull Donna up. But she slips and cable jiggles, which causes Donna to cry out.

'I'm gonna fall! What are you two doing up there?! Pull me up!'

'I'm sorry Donna!' Rose calls down.

'This is your fault, I should've stayed at home!' Donna calls up and Rose presses her lips together. The Doctor now has the window open and he carefully climbs through.

'I won't be a minute!' The Doctor leans out of the window and calls down. He motions Rose and she looks down to the cable. 'It'll be fine, come on, let's go!' Rose carefully sets the cable down, and takes the Doctor's outstretched hand.

They run through the office and down the stairs until they reach a landing and they burst through an adjoining door. They sprint down the corridor until they reach Miss Foster's office and the Doctor throws open the door. He runs to the window, where there is a pair of legs kicking, and he sonics the window with the pen; Rose slows down to a jog and looks at Penny, still tied to the chair.

'Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on in this place?' Penny demands and Rose looks over her shoulder once she's joined the Doctor.

'You're a journalist, aren't you?' Rose inquires.

'Yes.'

'So make it up, you journalists are good at that.' Rose responds and the window swings open. Rose and the Doctor reach out to the kicking legs.

'Donna! We've got you, stop kicking!' The Doctor orders and the pull her in, Donna hops down from the sill, she's out of breath and pushes her hair out of her face.

'I was right, it's always like this with you, isn't it?' Donna questions.

'Oh yes! Off we go!' The Doctor turns and takes Rose's hand, as they sprint for the door. Donna grins and follows him.

'Oi!' Penny shouts and the Doctor pops his head back around the door.

'Sorry…' The Doctor points the screwdriver at her restraints and they are loosened. 'Now, do yourself a favour and get out!' He disappears.

* * *

The group runs through the door and find themselves on the call centre floor. They come to a dead halt as they see Miss Foster gliding along the floor, with the two guards, who poise the guns at them.

'Well, then. At last.' Miss Foster states.

'Evening.' The Doctor rocks back on his heels.

'Hello.' Rose responds and Donna waves.

'Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor.'

'I'm Rose.'

'My name's Donna.'

'A group of investigators. All partners in crime,' Miss Foster states. 'And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology.'

'Oh! I've still got,' The Doctor holds up the pen. 'Your sonic pen. Nice! I like it. Sleek, it's kind of…sleek.'

'Very sleek.' Rose comments.

'Definitely sleek.' Donna nods.

'But that's not your real name, Foster, is it?' Rose inquires. 'You said you are a foster mum…'

'Yes, that's right. So if you were to sign your real name, that would be…?' The Doctor trails off.

'Matron Cofelia, of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet, Intergalactic Class.' Miss Foster states.

'A wet nurse. Using humans as surrogates.' The Doctor replied.

'I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family, to foster a new generation, after their breeding planet was lost.'

'What do you mean their planet was lost?' Rose frowned.

'How do you lose a planet?' The Doctor inquired.

'The politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take of the children, on behalf of the parents.' Miss Foster responds.

'What, like an outer space Supernanny?' Donna asks and Rose smiles.

'If you like.'

'So, those little things, they're made out of fat, yeah? But that woman last night, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her.' The Doctor and Rose look at Donna, unable to believe that she had done the exact same thing they had been doing.

'In a crisis, the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Though it does make them a little bit sick, the poor things.'

'What about poor Stacy?!' Donna cries.

'Seeding a Level Five planet is against galactic law.' The Doctor states firmly.

'Are you threatening me?' Miss Foster demands.

'We're trying to help you…' Rose cuts in.

'Matron, this is your one chance. Because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you.'

'I hardly think you can stop bullets.' Miss Foster smiles and the guards load their guns, taking aim.

'Oh, but hold on, one more thing! Before dying! Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?' The Doctor grins.

'No.' Miss Foster rolls her eyes.

'Nor me. Let's find out!' The Doctor's grin increases as he holds the pen and screwdriver together, they both activate and the room vibrates. Rose covers her eyes and squeezes her eyes shut, while Donna cries out from the pain. She hears the sound of the guns hitting the floors as the guards drop them.

Rose opens her eyes a bit sees the Doctor standing there, actually enjoying himself as Miss Foster falls to her knees in agony. She gives the Doctor a shove and he turns to her and Donna, who is also staring at him.

'Come on!' Donna calls and the noise stops. She, Rose and the Doctor take off running.

The Doctor leads them down a few flights of stairs until he stops at the storeroom he and Rose occupied earlier. He yanks open the door and starts handing Rose buckets and mops, it's in such a quick succession that she ends up holding them all.

'Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it.' Donna says, bemused and Rose dumps the buckets and mops.

'I've been hacking into this thing all day, cause the Matron's got a computer core running through the centre of this building, triple deadlocked, but now, I've got this,' The Doctor waves the pen. 'I can get into it now.'

'Ah so that's what you were trying to do earlier. I wish you'd have explained it like you just did to Donna to me.'

'I tried.' The Doctor looks over briefly.

'Nope, you didn't.' Rose crosses her arms and Donna joins her as they continue to stare at the Doctor who is pulling at the entire back wall of the storeroom. Eventually it creaks and pulls away, revealing a computer wall. The Doctor immediately sits down and Rose goes to stand over his shoulder, he begins to rewire the computer wall and Donna joins them. The Doctor passes a stack full of wire to Rose, who separates them.

'She's wired up this whole building. And we need a bit of privacy,' The Doctor replies as he's fiddling with two wires. 'Just enough to stun them! But why's she wired up a tower block, what's it all for…?'

Rose shifts the cables in her hands as she passes the Doctor wires. Donna drops her on the floor; he turns to look up at her and then turns back to the computer while Donna picks them up. He looks different then when they had first met…

'So, um, you look older.' Donna starts and Rose looks over to her. The Doctor doesn't, and he's quiet for a bit.

'Thanks.' He looks over to Rose and she shrugs.

'I hadn't noticed.' Rose replies.

'I thought you were gonna travel the world…' The Doctor glances at Donna, she's smiling sadly. Rose watches Donna as she stares at the floor, unable to speak right away.

'Easier said than done. It's like, I had that one day with you, and I was gonna change, I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, and it's the same old life. Like you were never there. And I tried, I did try, I went to Egypt, I was gonna go barefoot and everything. But then it's all bus trips and guide books and don't drink the water, two weeks later you're back home, it's nothing like being with you…I must've been mad, turning down that offer.' Donna smiles a bit.

'What offer?' The Doctor turns up to her and Rose smiles, giving him a bit of shove.

'To come with you.' Donna states.

'You're…coming…with us?'

'Oh, yes please!' Donna cries jovially.

'…right…' The Doctor draws his speech out and Rose looks down to him. She places her hand on his shoulder and he takes it.

The computer walls starts bleeping, more lights begin to illuminate.

'What's it doing now?' Donna asks.

'She's starting the programme!' The Doctor states and starts to rewire faster. Donna is handing her wires to Rose who is handing them to the Doctor.

'So far, they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to the Emergency Parthenogenesis…'

'And they'll start to convert…' Rose covers her mouth.

'Skeletons, organs, everything…' The Doctor starts.

'A million people are gonna die…' Donna finishes.

'How can we stop it?' Rose inquires.

'Gotta cancel the signal…' The Doctor states, still working with the wires, Rose and Donna by his side as they hand off wires. 'Rose, left pocket, I need the pendant.'

Donna holds out her arms as Rose places her cables in her outstretched hands and Rose bends down beside the Doctor and reaches into his pocket. She fishes around while Donna eyes them. Something about them is different than when he first told her about Rose. Why is that?

Rose pulls out the golden capsule pendant and chain, she drops it into the Doctor's open hand and begins to wrap some wire around it, connecting it to the computer.

'This contains the primary signal, if I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat,' Suddenly he looks up as the computer as alarms begin to sound off, not a deterrent, he continues to wire the pendant to the computer, but it isn't doing anything. 'No, she's doubled it, I need…' He's on his feet.

'Doctor, what do you need?' Rose questions, but he's run down the corridor a few feet, he has a look of desperation on his face.

'Haven't got time!' He runs back and takes the cables out of Donna's arms and does his best to pick up the pace as he rewires. He leans back frantic. 'It's too far, I can't override it, they're all gonna die!'

'No they aren't. We can save them. We always do. So, Doctor, what can we do to help?' Rose puts her hand on his shoulder.

'Sorry, Rose, this is way beyond…gotta double the base pulse, but I can't!'

'Doctor, what do you need?' Donna asks softly.

'I need a second capsule, to boost the override, but I've only got the one, I can't save them!'

'Stop saying that, we will.' Rose states firmly. She watches Donna reach into her pocket and produces another capsule and pendant. Rose's face breaks out into a huge smile and Donna remains calm. Donna steps over to the Doctor and dangles it in his face. He turns to look at her, a grin slowly spreads across his face and Dona gives a satisfied smile.

He takes the capsule and forcibly shoves it into the wiring; the computer shuts down, completely dead.

* * *

In Miss Foster's office, she is desperately trying to pull levers, but the computer remains dead. It doesn't reactivate.

'What's happened?' Penny asks, now tied to the chair again.

'I think the Doctor happened. But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the Nursery is coming.' She states calmly and turns around to face Penny, before walking to the window, looking up. She is smiling.

'What's that noise? What is it?' Penny asks desperately.

'My lift home.' Miss Foster answers, and she strides out of the room.

'You can't just leave me here!' Penny calls out, but receives no reply.

* * *

Everyone looks to the ceiling as the room beings to rumble and vibrate. Donna looks at the corridor as the lights begin to flicker.

'What the hell is that?'

'They're babies. They need a Nursery.' The Doctor replies and Rose widens her eyes. Abruptly, the shaking stops and Rose looks up. The Doctor motions for another wire, and she snaps out of her daze, handing it to him.

'So, when you say Nursery, you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill?' Donna questions.

'Nursery Ship. Oh, wait a minute…' The Doctor stares fascinated, as the computer wall has suddenly blinked into life. There is a strange alien script scrolling across. Rose and Donna lean in for a better look.

'Do we even need to stop them?' Rose frowns, it's a Nursery Ship, that meant that were here to pick up, not destroy…hopefully.

'I mean, yeah, isn't that what you do, save the Earth from alien invasions?' Donna crosses her arms.

'Hold on, hold on…instructions from the Adiposian First Family…' The Doctor states, frowning a bit. 'She wired up the building to convert it into a levitation post. Oh, but we're not the ones in trouble now…she is!' He abruptly turns around and starts to run, Rose and Donna exchange looks before chasing after him.

They keep running until they've reached the stairwell, they climb the stairs as fast as they can until they burst through the door on the rooftop. They stop, staring as beams of light are reflected off of them.

They sky is full of Adipose, all rising up to go home. Rose has a smile on her face as she turns to the Doctor. He's grinning and he turns over to Donna who seems awestruck. She composes herself and then frowns.

'What are you going to do, then? Blow them up?' Donna inquires and Rose shakes her head. Knowing what the Doctor is thinking.

'No, they're just children.' Rose replies.

'Exactly, they can't help where they came from.' He continues to watch the Adipose float upwards.

'Makes a change from the last time. Good to see Rose is keeping you in line.' Donna looks over and Rose only shrugs.

'She's done me a lot of good. A lot.' The Doctor confirms and Rose feels her cheeks redden slightly. He puts his arm around her shoulders.

An Adipose waves to them and they all wave back. Donna stops and then frowns.

'I'm waving at fat.'

'Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of worked…' The Doctor replied.

'Besides, you're going to see a lot more stranger things when we leave.' Rose looks over to her.

'I don't doubt that.' Donna replied.

'There she is!' The Doctor points and away from the building, Miss Foster is rising up, gently in the same levitation beam. The last of the Adipose float up, and are gone. The Doctor runs to the edge with Rose and Donna running behind him.

'Matron Cofelia, listen to me!' The Doctor calls out to her. She stops, suspended in the air.

'I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be…'

'Oh, why does no one ever listen! I'm trying to help! Just…get across the roof, can you shift the levitation beam?' He inquires.

'What, so you can arrest me?'

'Shut up and listen! He's trying to help! You're in danger!' Rose calls over to her and Miss Foster turns to stare at her.

'I saw the Adiposian instructions! They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth, so what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!' The Doctor shouts.

'I'm far more than that, I'm nanny, to all these children!' She states coldly.

'Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids, they don't need the nanny any more!' The Doctor states.

Just as he finished his sentence, the levitation light disperses and Miss Foster widens her eyes, before she falls, plummeting to the ground, screaming.

Donna turns to the Doctor who is staring of and Rose who has her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide from the shock. The sound of engines powering up fills the night air and they all turn up to see the ship hurtling away into space.

* * *

The group walks slowly out of the Adipose Industries building, all exhausted, but rather calm. In the distance, they see the road blocked off; there are signs of disruption, police barriers and flashing lights. Donna turns to see the paramedics draping a white sheet over the body of Miss Foster.

The Doctor pulls his hand out of Rose's and studies the sonic pen; he's quiet before he abruptly tosses it away. Rose frowns and watches as he pulls out the device he worked on earlier and shoves the screwdriver into it. He points the device up and small blue pulse of light flies up into the sky.

'What did you just do?' Rose asks.

'Sending a statement to the Shadow Proclamation. Reporting the Adiposian crime. Suppose the children will be taken into care,' He stops and frowns. 'I hate being official.' Rose clings to his arm and offers a small smile.

'At least you have good morals. Sometimes.' Donna interjects.

They see Penny staggering towards them, still tied to her chair. The Doctor tilts his head at that, then, connecting the dots, he sighs. She looks furious.

'You! All of you! You're all just…mad! Do you hear me? Mad! I'm gonna report you all! For madness!' She staggers away to the police, and the group exchanges looks.

'Some people just can't take it,' Donna replies and has an unimpressed look on her face before it morphs into a grin. 'And some people can! So, then. TARDIS! Come on!' Donna suddenly takes his hand and yanks him away, Rose starts to laugh as he flashes her a pleading look to save him.

Donna leads them to a narrow street, seeing the TARDIS and then her car, separated by a fair distance, and she gets excited at the thought.

'That's my car!' She points to the little blue parked car. 'That's like destiny! And I've been ready for this, I packed ages ago, just in case,' Donna unlocks the boot and opens it. It's stuffed to the brim with suitcases. Rose and the Doctor exchange looks and then look back to Donna. 'Cause I though, hot weather, cold weather, no weather, he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared.'

'Donna, is that a hatbox?' Rose points to the box Donna is currently holding.

'Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!' She states excitedly and shuts the boot. Rose begins to pick up suitcases and hands off the heavier ones to the Doctor. They make one trip to the TARDIS, Donna stands excitedly in the doorway, while Rose and the Doctor stand outside, still holding all of her luggage.

'I don't need injections do I?'

'Injections? For what?' Rose inquires.

'You know, like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cause my friend Veena went to Bahrain and…you aren't saying much…' Donna says softly and Rose turns to look at the Doctor, he has an unreadable expression on his face.

'It isn't that, it's just…it's a funny old life, in the TARDIS, it's not…'

'You don't want me to come…' Donna cuts him off, she looks devastated.

'I didn't say that.'

'But you asked me…' Donna pauses. 'Would you rather it just be you and Rose?'

'Course he doesn't Donna.' Rose smiles.

'No, right, no, not at all. We might need a change…' The Doctor nods.

'I can come?' Donna asks again, her eyes are lighting up.

'Yeah. Course you can, yeah.'

'We'd love it if you did.' Rose confirms. And braces herself as Donna hugs her tightly. The Doctor drops her luggage as she embraces him and he hugs her back.

'Oh, that's just…' Her eyes widen as she digs in her pockets. 'Car keys!'

'What?' The Doctor questions.

'I've got my mother's car keys! Back in a tick!' She takes off down the street and Rose lets out a laugh.

'Well, this is going to be interesting.' Rose grins.

'Yeah, yeah it will be…'

'Are you okay with this?' Rose moves towards the TARDIS to put some of the luggage in.

'Of course, it'll be change.' The Doctor joins her.

'We can make it work…in all aspects.' Rose confirms and he nods.

Rose suddenly stops picking up luggage and looks out to the night. Her head hurts and images come to the forefront of her mind.

It's almost like she's having a bad case of déjà vu. Like she's seen this scene somewhere before. When she tries to sort out the images, she's stunned. Instead of helping the Doctor with the Adipose, it's only Donna. Rose is standing, apart of the crowd they had passed on the way out of the building. She's there, watching the police try and makes sense of the nonsense, but she knows better. She knew it was the Doctor. It's like she just missed him, but she's unsure of why they weren't together.

And then a redhead comes bounding down the street, talking on a mobile. It's Donna, only she doesn't know her name. Donna tells her that if a woman name Sylvia comes around, keys are in the trash bin. And then she's gone. Yet she still lingers on the street, looking worn down, tired and sad. Hearing no sounds familiar sounds of the TARDIS she decides to press on. Then she separates herself from the crowd, disappearing into the night. She can't get over the sadness that eminated off her. Why was she sad? Where did she disappear to?

'Rose?' The Doctor's voice brings her out of her little trance; she blinks repeatedly, staring off. She's still dazed, at everything she's just seen. 'You all right?'

'Yeah, yeah,' She presses her hand to her head. 'I just…it was almost like a bad case of déjà vu…like I've been here before…' She doesn't understand any of it. Is it Bad Wolf? But how did that make any sense? What was the warning? How can it even be a warning, when clearly the event has already occurred. It's happened, she's here with the Doctor, she knows Donna, so what were those images?

The Doctor tilts his head, he's about to answer her when Donna comes running back to them. Rose takes the last piece of luggage into the TARDIS and the Doctor joins her. Donna walks up the ramp, staring, Rose and the Doctor are smiling.

'Here it is! The TARDIS! Bigger on the inside than it is on the…' The Doctor starts.

'Oh I know all that bit, frankly, you could turn the heating up.' Donna interjects and Rose laughs.

'So! You've got the whole wide universe. Where do you want to go?' The Doctor poises himself by the console.

'I know exactly the place.' Donna smiles.

'Really?' Rose frowns.

'Which is…'

'Two and a half miles, that way.' She points and the Doctor inputs the coordinates.

* * *

Still perched on his lonely mount, he takes a sip of tea and looks into the telescope. Focusing, he squints as something catches his eye. He's seen it! The little blue box! He starts to call for Donna, but she doesn't come, he looks back into the eyepiece and gasps. He's stunned.

Standing in the doorway is his beautiful, determined granddaughter, waving madly at him. And just behind her, are a man and a woman. They too, give a small wave.

'But that's…Donna…that's them!'

He abandons the telescope and waves up to the sky, he continues to wave as the box disappears, so proud and happy for his joy.

* * *

You guys, seriously, the response for this story has been amazing. Thank you all so much!

Again a big thank you to those who suggested my story for the Communities. Wow, seriously, you guys rock.

I should let you all know that I'll be channeling my inner Moffat, and I'm pretty sure you know for what episode. But the good news is, I may just write Rose into series 7...maybe, I do have ideas floating around...

I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, and do apologize for grammatical/spelling errors.


	3. The Fires of Pompeii

'Donna what do you have in these?'

'Everything, I told you, I wanted to be prepared. Don't you listen?' Donna asked as the Doctor picked up some of her luggage and then set it down again, marvelling at the weight.

'Tell you what, why don't I show Donna around, and she can pick a room and we can go from there.' Rose says and the Doctor nods a bit. Rose gives his hand a squeeze and she crosses the console room, smiling at Donna. Rose glances back at the Doctor and winks. He turns back to the TARDIS console and lets out a soft sigh. This is going to be very interesting. It's not that he didn't want Donna around, he really enjoyed her company last time, she's wonderful, trying to right the wrongs in the world by shouting at it, but it had just been him and Rose for so long now, and they had come so far in their relationship, that he worried they wouldn't be able to make the adjustment to having another person onboard.

Rose seems to be fine with it, she didn't protest Donna joining them. He just wondered how long they could keep the façade of their relationship secret, before Donna discovered it. Before she went looking for something and accidentally stumbled upon them, doing something that they were so used to flaunting around. They had to conceal their love now. He doesn't really want to, but sometimes sacrifices are needed. He is still confident that Rose would continue to stay in his room. But he wonders if she may leave earlier in the mornings, so as not to be caught leaving his room. Maybe they needed to talk about it.

He turns to look at the pile of luggage still scattered around the console room, he directed his attention to the hallway and noticed the lights blink and in the time they had cut to black, the rooms switched. Now he is staring at the bare corridor. At least he knew what was taking so long.

'Go easy on her, you'll like Donna.' The Doctor leaned against the console, but the lights dim quickly. He runs his hands through his hair, nothing he can do except wait for them to come back. He decides to pile the luggage at the mouth of the hallway and then starts to work on the console.

* * *

Rose is showing Donna the more important rooms, which she could access; but the TARDIS is already acting up. The next spot Rose wanted to show Donna was the kitchen, but there is no sight of it. They had just left the library and Donna stops. The hallway is bare, where had all the doors just disappeared to? Donna looks at Rose who has her eyes closed and is shaking her head.

'What's the matter?' Donna inquires. She can visually see Rose trying to form the proper response to her question.

'Donna, the TARDIS…well, she likes to play games with new people.' Rose leans against the wall and the lights begin to dim.

'What do you mean, play games?' Donna crosses her arms, not enjoying what Rose was saying.

'I mean, you're going to get lost. She likes to switch hallways around. So you come out of kitchen, and there's nothing around. The next time, there's door and doors in front of you. Finding the console room again is probably the trickiest part.'

'Great, that's just great.' Donna replied in a huff.

'Don't let it bother you, Donna, it doesn't last forever. It's kinda like initiation.'

'Initiation? It's a ship. How does a ship do that? What are we travelling on, a space maze?'

'She's special. She's living, it's like she has her own mind, and she wants to make sure she protects him. She's very protective of the Doctor.' Rose states and a spotlight shines on her. She looks up and smiles.

'Well, she sure likes you.' Donna looks up to the same light.

'It's taken a while to earn her trust. She did the same thing to me when I first joined him.'

'How long did it take you to learn the hallways?'

'Long enough, you remember the layout, all the shortcuts you can take to get to where you need to go. But she'll never try and keep you from your own room, she'll make it the easiest to find.'

'Where's your room?' Donna asked and watched as Rose hesitated for a moment. She raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Rose inhales deeply and points down the hall.

'It's down there.' Rose doesn't look at Donna as she points. It strikes Donna as odd, it's like she's hiding something, but she isn't sure what. It gnaws at her, and she wants to find out why.

'So, do we have to stand here, or can we try and make our way through this space maze?'

'Oh, right, of course. Sorry.' Rose offers a meek smile and she leads Donna down the hall, taking an abrupt right. Surprisingly, Rose found the hallway that had some of the rooms with them. Her room is amongst them and she turns back to Donna. She's studying the hallway intently and goes up to the first door on the right.

Donna opens it and finds a modest looking bedroom before her, waiting to be personalized. Donna steps in and looks around, a single bed off in the corner, a simple vanity, she stands in the middle of the room and begins to nod her head.

'This'll do.' Donna turns to Rose and smiles.

'You just need to make it yours that's all.' Rose motions Donna to follow her and she opens the door next to hers. Donna steps in and her eyes are drawn to the neatly made bed, the pink comforter adding the pop of colour the room needed. The vanity has make up bottles strewn about, but Donna notices that most of them are empty. There are various alien trinkets strewn about the room. On the vanity, the bedside table, some are hung on the walls and above the door to the washroom and the door she had just stepped in.

And there, on the bed, is the jacket; the jacket Donna had noticed the first time she met Spaceman. Oh, Donna remembers the look, so many emotions danced across his features in the blink of an eye. Fear, relief, anger even, sadness and worry. Rose had been injured, rather terribly, and to make him think of her injury or the events leading to her injury sparked an array of emotions for him. Some neutral, but she mostly saw the bad ones. Donna dismisses the memory from her mind and moves her gaze to the vanity as something catches her attention.

There are a lot of photographs that had been taken and collected. All pinned in a cluster close to the vanity mirror. Donna doesn't have a chance to really examine the photos, although she catches Rose in the majority of them, before Rose is speaking to her again.

'So, what do you think?' Rose is leaning in the doorway and has a small, rather humble smile on her face.

'How long did it take you to collect everything?' Donna asked, she notices that the room seems bare in a sense. Either Rose is very neat, or she doesn't own a lot of clothes. It's almost too clean, and she doesn't strike Donna as the type to need perfect order. Especially since the makeup bottles hadn't been cleared away.

'A while. We went to a lot of places, maybe we can go back to some of them so we can show you.' Rose smiles and Donna nods.

'Okay, so how do we get back to the console room? I have a lot of stuff to unpack.' Donna stands in the hall that has once again changed. There is only a solitary door, a side from Donna and Rose's room.

'Of course. We'll go this way, it'll be faster, I think.' Rose starts down the hallway with Donna close behind her. Donna believes that Rose may be hiding something, a secret. The way she talks about her room, it's like she no longer sleeps there. Well, where else would she sleep? Did she decide to change rooms? Unlikely, her room is still very personal; it still reflects who she is, with the personal touches she's added to it. Donna doesn't want to be nosy, but she just wants to find out, especially if she's going to be getting to know Rose, she doesn't want to intrude on her personal life, but she just wants to be cautious, just in case, for whatever reason.

It seems like Rose may have been lost as well, they've been through hallway after hallway with no sign of the console room. However, Rose seems determined as they round another corner. Donna wants to say something, when her notices a rather ornately decorated door. That's the only door in this hallway. Donna stops so she can study it better. There are ornate circles on the door, Donna tilts her head as she takes a step forward to try and really study them. She puts her index finger on one and traces the circle in its entirety. Simply amazing, she wonders what lies beyond the door.

'That's one room that you won't see often.' Rose has stopped a ways from Donna and has a small smile on her face.

'How do you mean?' Donna frowns and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'The TARDIS usually keeps it hidden from us.' Rose motions for Donna to follow her again.

'Why does a ship hide rooms? Or hide that one?' Donna inquired as she starts towards Rose, but Rose's smile disappears as she tries to think of a plausible explanation.

'It's just one room she doesn't like people going to find. It's her job to keep it hidden away.'

Donna doesn't say anymore, but she deducts that it's probably the Doctor's room, and as such, no one has the right to be looking for that or going into it. He's a bit of an enigma, and Donna can only imagine what may lie beyond that door, Rose's response also has Donna thinking that maybe she had accidently been caught in there one time, maybe he had been cross. After all, she didn't know them that well, yet.

And yet, she does wonder just how long the two of them had been together. And, well, Donna hasn't said anything, but she catches the way he looks at Rose. They're always quick looks, moments stolen when he's sure he won't be caught. It's the same for Rose. There's something going on there, tension she guesses. Perhaps it's time they sort that out, perhaps Donna can help. Or maybe she's reading too much into it. Then again, it really isn't any of her business to be meddling in the affairs of the two of them. She is going to be travelling with them after all, if it doesn't work out, or she had made a mistake in reading their gestures, their stolen looks, there would be awkward and tense situations for the rest of the duration of their journeys. Even still, what if they did try to relieve the tension and the looks they are stealing from one another are the direct result of the botched attempt to end that tension.

'There you both are, get lost? Rose, I'm surprised at you…you've been here long enough, you should know your way around better than I do.' A voice rouses Donna from her thoughts and she glances up, blinking a few times at their location. One minute they were in the hallway, now they are in the console room. Rose is quite the guide. But she can't see the man who voice belongs to, where is he?

'Took the scenic route.' Rose smiles and Donna notices her gaze is on the floor.

'Think you can figure it out Donna? It won't be that hard.' The voice inquires and Donna frowns.

'Oi, what are you implying…' Donna crosses her arms and the Doctor pokes his head up from underneath the console, surprising her slightly, but she doesn't show it. He has a genuine look of surprise.

'I wasn't implying anything!' He responds defensively and gives a shake of his head. His gaze falls on Rose, who is starting to pick up some of Donna's luggage that is piled at the mouth of the hallway. Donna follows suit and picks up some as well. Rose turns back and gives him a quick wink before she starts down the hallway with Donna. The Doctor has no idea what's just happened, so he slowly descends back underneath the console and continues to work. This time, when he hears the footsteps returning on the grating, he doesn't see who it is. He noticed that it hadn't taken them long that time; maybe the TARDIS is finally cooperating, if ever so slightly.

Rose takes the last of the luggage to Donna's room where she has them all spread around her. And Rose marvels ever so slightly at the sheer volume of items Donna has brought. Rose loves her eagerness, and she can't wait to see how she does when they finally land somewhere.

'Donna, do you want some help unpacking?' Rose carefully sets the hatbox on the bed.

'No, that's okay. I can manage. Thanks though.' Donna lifts a suitcase and places it on her bed.

'Okay, well, I'll be in the console room if you need me. And if you get hungry, the kitchen is down the hall and the first right. Well, that's where it is for now.' Rose frowns a bit. Donna smiles.

'Sure, I'll figure this space maze out.' Donna assures her.

'Okay, but if you do get lost and find yourself getting frustrated, just ask her to bring your room closer. She always listens.'

'Wait, you want me…to talk…to a ship?' Donna questions and Rose nods.

'Sure, what's wrong with that? She'll listen.' Rose responds.

'A ship will listen to me…?' Donna doesn't sound convinced and Rose understands her hesitation, one step at a time. Rose only hopes that Donna will ask, if the situation calls for it.

'Okay, well, I'll leave you to it.' Rose smiles and heads out the room. She takes her time going back to the console room, wondering how exactly having Donna onboard would alter things, not that she's complaining, because she really enjoys Donna. The Doctor is right; maybe they need a change of pace.

* * *

Donna stretches slightly, arching her back and yawning. It feels like she's been doing this for hours, and she's only halfway done. Maybe she jumped the gun slightly on what she packed. At one point, it seemed utterly endless. She doesn't even know the time and goes to the vanity where she's taken off her watch. According to the time back home it's 2am. Donna doesn't even remember the time she started and another then thought dawned on her. She hadn't eaten since the incident at Adipose Industries, so she decides to head to the kitchen. Hopefully the ship would be kind to her, it is her first day onboard and she silently prays that the halls hadn't altered since Rose told her where the kitchen is.

Another thing, she hadn't even seen Rose go to her room, or walk by. Donna has her door wide open. Maybe she just wasn't paying attention. Donna steps out into the hall and looks beside her, to the room on her right. It is still Rose's room, but the door is open, so she peeks in. She isn't there, and the room remains undisturbed, as it had when Rose showed her previously in the day. Donna frowns and she continues along the hall. She takes the right that Rose had instructed her to do earlier in the day. But the hallway is bare. There is no sign of another door, just the dimly lit hallway. Donna lets out an exasperated sigh; this isn't what she wanted to deal with right now. She's tired and now that she's thought about not eating, she's starving.

She wanders aimlessly through the maze of hallways, spotting not the kitchen, or anything else familiar. Donna decides to take a sudden left and the hallway spits her out at the foot of the console room. Elated, she quickens her pace, hoping to get some guidance to the kitchen, but as she approaches, the console room is also dimly lit; there is no one, and nothing there. Save for the sweater Rose had been wearing beforehand. Odd, that she would leave it behind. Donna turns on her heel and starts back into the halls, she's sporting an unimpressed look on her face.

It's been awhile since she's seen anything familiar, she almost decides to do as Rose suggested, and ask for her room to be brought closer to her. She decides against it, she's already waved at fat today; she is not going to be talking to a ship. Determined, Donna continues to meander around, and yet, the halls remain bare. After a frustrated sigh, she rounds a corner and spots a door. A smile etches itself onto her face, and it gets bigger when she sees light pouring through. The door is slightly ajar and she gets excited, she even hears muffled sounds emanating from it.

She points her finger at the ceiling and grins. She's won this round with the ship, and, as she draws closer, something strikes her as odd. Donna stops and continues on tiptoe the rest of the way. She remains a quiet as she can as she reaches the door, doing her best not to be seen. This isn't the kitchen, she realises suddenly, because it's a bedroom. She can see the end of the bed in the corner. Who does it belong to? Certainly not Rose, although she can hear her voice. Donna positions herself so she can see a bit better and presses herself against the wall as she peers in. There is nothing out of the ordinary in the bedroom, and she can't see anyone. She studies what she can see, a desk, that's the closest to the door there are papers on it, scattered, and of course the bed. It's rather large, and she widens her eyes as she sees the shirt Rose had been wearing all day. Frowning, Donna attempts to reposition herself to see better and immediately her hand flies to her mouth, as she has to muffle her gasp.

She's found Rose; she's in the arms of the Doctor. Well, she has to rethink that, the Doctor is standing, and his left arm is ensuring that Rose doesn't slip off of him. She has her legs wrapped around his midsection and her arms intertwined around his neck. The Doctor's right arm moves from the desk he was steadying himself on, and turns slightly. So that technically, he's facing the door and, well, Donna, but his view has been obscured by Rose. Donna widens her eyes as she notices, for the first time, that Rose isn't wearing a shirt, she's prancing around in just her bra. Which, the Doctor has now removed. Donna slowly backs away from the door and tiptoes away from the room. She rounds the closest corner and oddly enough, comes face to face with the kitchen. Not even remembering why she wanted the kitchen in the first place, she trots by it, on the look out for her own room. She spots it as she clears the next left. Instantly she feels relieved and sprints in, shutting the door behind her.

What in the hell had she just witnessed? Were they…? Had they…? Since when…? Donna's mind is reeling, is that why he was quiet, when she was standing with the two of them by the TARDIS. He was afraid that having her join them would interrupt…that? Rose didn't seem concerned about it, now that Donna thought back. She encouraged it. Clearly, they are together though. Well, so much for the theories on the tension she had wanted to help relieve. She's happy for them both; he needs someone to ensure he doesn't go off the deep end. And look at the good she's done him. He's a different person since the last time she's seen him. The love of a good woman is all that he needed.

Donna smiles to herself as she draws the covers back from the bed and gets in. It's going to be a fun journey with them. Hopefully they'll keep it in that room and not flaunt it around the ship so she can run into them. Of course, knowing the Doctor, he'll ensure that she'll never find out. He's secretive like that. Denying everything, and a grin breaks out on Donna's face. It'd be interesting to see what the morning would bring.

* * *

Donna enters the console room, after what felt like hours trying to find it, and she saw Rose laying on her back, next to an open part of grating and she has her leg cross over the other one, moving it back and forth as she listens to the Doctor's story about something. Rose sits up as she hears Donna approaching and smiles.

'Morning Donna!' She replies cheerily.

'Spaceman, your ship has attitude, what's it got against new people, huh? Morning Rose.' Donna watches as the Doctor's head slowly comes into view; he's got a sheepish look on his face.

'Sorry Donna, that's just how she is. I can't control what she does.' The Doctor hoists himself out from underneath the console.

'Bit of a rough morning?' Rose inquires and offers a weak smile as Donna huffs.

'I think your ship sent me round circles for the better part of an hour. And don't tell me you can't tell her what to do.'

'She rarely listens to me anyway, she doesn't even take me to the places I want to go, most of the time.' The Doctor brushes his hands together.

'That's not true,' Rose interjects and they both turn to her. 'Anywhere she's taken us unexpectedly is always, exactly where we needed to be.'

'Well, if you want to look at it that way, sure.' The Doctor replied, and Donna shakes her head.

'We thought of a great place to take you, Donna.' Rose smiles and Donna tilts her head.

'Oh really?' She can't stop the smile she feels spread on her face.

'I haven't even been there yet.' Rose confirms and Donna raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

'Hold on Donna, we'll be there in no time!' The Doctor replies and Rose grips the console. Donna does the same, and ends up shuffling to ensure she doesn't lose her balance as the entire room starts to shake.

As suddenly as it had started, it stops and Rose reaches for her sweater she left on the console chair and tosses the Doctor his own brown coat. Donna marvels at their routine, the fluidity of it, and the ease in which they've become accustomed to each other. She inwardly grins as she finds them both standing on the ramp that leads down to the doors, but neither of them moves. She frowns as she approaches them and together, they step aside. The Doctor motions for her to be the first out and she grins, quickening her pace down the ramp and to the door. Not having any idea where they are. And she loves the suspense.

* * *

Donna steps out of the TARDIS and pushes aside a rough curtain; she hears the Doctor and Rose behind her as he locks the door. She has a wide grin on her face as the Doctor leads them out into a market area, stalls all set up with many people stopping to look.

'Ancient Rome,' The Doctor motions before them and grins before a thought passes in his mind. 'Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now, this is brand new Rome.'

'Oh, my god!' Donna cries enthusiastically. 'It's…it's so Roman. This is fantastic!' She suddenly hugs the Doctor. 'I'm here…in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome!' She leads them through the streets and Rose marvels at everything before them. Instinctively, she takes the Doctor's hand and holds it tightly as he offers her an affectionate smile, knowing full well what she's thinking. 'This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead.' Donna turns to face them.

'Well, don't go telling them that.' The Doctor informs her. Donna suddenly catches sight of something behind the Doctor's shoulder and instantly her face turns into a look that reflects dejectedness.

'Hold on a minute. That sign over there,' She motions and Rose and the Doctor turn to look at it. It states that you can get two amphoras for the price of a single one. 'It's in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?'

'Oh, no, no. That's just the TARDIS, she makes things like that appear to be in English.' Rose informs her.

'Speech as well, we're all talking Latin right now.' The Doctor replies and Donna widens her eyes.

'Seriously.'

'Yeah.' The Doctor looks around a bit.

'I just said 'seriously' in Latin!' Donna responds, her voice giddy.

'Oh yeah.' The Doctor smiles at her and enjoys seeing Donna so happy as she starts to laugh.

'Wait, what if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici'?' Donna inquires and Rose wonders as well. The thought had never crossed her mind before now. 'My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?'

'I'm not sure,' The Doctor confessed and Rose beamed. 'You have to think of difficult questions, don't you Donna?'

'What number is that now, Doctor, I think it's four, isn't it.' She smirks and he tosses her a crooked smile.

'I don't hold all the answers, you know.'

'Does your ego know that?' Rose counters.

'I'm gonna try it. ' Donna announces to them and she strolls up to a man who is minding his stall. Rose readies herself for the answer while the Doctor crosses his arms.

'Hello, sweetheart. What can I get for you, my love?' The man smiles.

'Veni, vidi, vici.' Donna states and the man's face contorts into one of utter confusion and he shakes his head.

'Huh? Sorry?' He begins to gesture wildly. 'Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy.' The man replies and turns his back to her, continuing to ignore her, hoping she'll go away.

Dejected, Donna returns to where Rose and the Doctor are waiting. 'Yeah. What does he mean, 'Celtic?'' Donna inquires and the Doctor shrugs.

'Welsh, you sound Welsh,' He turns to Rose who nods at their findings. 'There we are. That's something.' He takes Rose's hand as they follow Donna, who leads them deeper into the streets. The group is unaware that a young woman is following them.

Donna abruptly stops, as if a thought has just crossed her mind and she turns to them. 'Won't our clothes look a bit odd?' She asks.

'Nah, Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger.' He emphasises.

'Well, Rose hasn't been here, I take it you have?'

'Hm, ages ago,' The Doctor goes off in thought. Rose turns to look over her shoulder, unable to shake the feeling they are being followed, but she sees no one out of the ordinary. 'And before either of you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me,' Rose begins to laugh. 'Well, a little bit, but I hadn't gotten the chance to look around properly.'

'So, where are the Pantheon and the Coliseum? I wanna see those.' Rose states; she'd love to see those in all their glory.

'And Circus Maximus,' The Doctor finishes and Rose frowns. 'You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?' The Doctor stops and tries to get his bearings in the narrow and compact street. 'Try this way.' He leads the group on, the young woman following them.

The street opens into a wider one and they all study their surroundings. Donna doesn't like what she sees. A towering mountain is looming over the town.

'I'm not an expert, but there are Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they only got one?' Donna questions and the Doctor and Rose's gaze is drawn to the large mountain off in the distance. Rose lets out a cry of surprise as the ground shakes violently and she turns to a man who has let out a frustrated sigh.

'Here we go again.' He states angrily and all the vendors hang on to their merchandise as best they can, trying to save their stalls.

'Wait a minute!' Donna cries out suddenly, as if she's remembered something. 'One mountain with smoke…' Rose is following her train of thought and covers her mouth. 'Which makes this…'

'Pompeii. We're in Pompeii, and it's volcano day!' The Doctor replies and he takes both Rose's and Donna's hands as they run back through the streets, winding and weaving their way through the densely thick crowds, until they arrive back at where they started. Except, there is something missing. Rose turns in a circle as she tries to place it; she quickly runs some of the street corners, trying to see if she can spot it. Donna has noticed it too.

'You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone.' Donna states.

'Okay.' The Doctor rubs the back of his head and Rose goes up to him, shaking her head.

'Where is it then?' Donna demands.

'You told me not to tell you.' The Doctor reminds her and she points her finger at him.

'Don't get clever in Latin.' She warns, Rose sighs.

'Doctor, ask someone, maybe they saw who carted it off.' Rose tries and he nods quickly.

'Great idea,' The Doctor approaches the same man Donna talked to earlier. 'Excuse me!' He ignores the Doctor until he bangs on the crude stall ledge. 'Excuse me! There was a box, a big blue box. Big, blue, wooden box…just over there. Where's it gone?'

'Sold it, didn't I?' The man replied smugly and Rose feels her jaw drop.

'That wasn't your property to sell!' Rose calls over to them and the man shrugs.

'It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got fifteen sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly.' The man rubs his hands together.

'Well, who did you sell it to?' The Doctor inquired and the man scratched his head.

'Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa, can't miss it.' The man points them back into the right direction.

Rose leads the way, with Donna following close behind. The Doctor follows them, but then returns with a slightly bemused look on his face. 'What did he buy a big, blue wooden box for?' He vendor simply shrugs and the Doctor runs to catch up to Rose and Donna.

'Does this sort of thing happen often?' Donna asked and Rose nodded.

'Oh, so much more than you'd like to believe. Now, when the TARDIS goes missing, it's a minor inconvenience. I don't even worry…as much as I used to.' Rose replies and Donna shakes her head.

'Sounds like I should get used to this.'

'Oh, Rose, it doesn't happen that often.' The Doctor voice breaks through and she turns to him.

'What was the most recent time the TARIDS was nicked? Nicked not fall out of a space luxury liner.' Rose responds, and waits for her answer.

'Okay, fine, but, we still had the Manipulator.' The Doctor replied and Donna frowns at them both, utterly lost.

'Luckily, you knock Jack's Manipulator and it ends up saving us…' Rose states and Donna turns her attention to him.

'Yeah, well, he still shouldn't have had it.'

'Mm hum; you know I'm right. But that's fine, you don't have to admit it.' Rose grins. They quicken their pace as they look for Foss Street, and on the look out for the villa.

* * *

Caecilius stares joyfully at the wooden box, place in the corner of the main room, just by the entrance. He dismisses the servants and they quickly scurry away. He marvels at the box.

'Modern art! Out of the way! That's it!' He shoos the remaining servants out of the way. But he puts his hand on a servant that has just passed by him. 'Oh, Rombus, I'm a little bit peckish. Get me some an ants in honey, there's a good man. Oh, maybe a dormouse.' He turns to his wife who is staring intently at the box; she does not look impressed at all. 'What do you think?'

'You call it modern art. I call it, a bloody great waste of space.' She states and crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes at him.

'But we're going up in the world, my love. Lucius Dextrus himself is coming to the house this afternoon. What, with that and our Evelina about to be evaluated…' On cue the young Evelina enters, she rolls her eyes at her father's praises and shakes her head.

'Oh, don't go on about it, dad.' Evelina replies and he smiles proudly at her.

'If we had moved to Rome like I said, she could have been a Vestal Virgin.' Evelina turns to her mother who is shaking her head; her face is sporting an annoyed look.

'Someone mention Vestal Virgins?' A younger voice questions and the rest of the family turns to see a young man appear in the room. It appears as if he has just woken up from his night.

'Quintus, don't be so rude. You apologize to the household gods.' His mother points to the household alter.

'Get off.' He replies flatly.

'Apologize, right now. The gods are always watching.' She reminds him. The ground begins to quake under their feet and everyone freezes.

'Positions!' Caecilius orders. The family immediately runs to their positions around the villa, keeping valuables from falling over and breaking. When the rumbling ceases, Caecilius sighs and kisses the head of a male bust.

'There, now you've made the household gods angry. Just say sorry,' Again she points to the alter, Quintus sighs loudly, rolls his eyes and starts towards the alter. 'I tell you, Caecilius, that boy will come to no good.'

She narrows her eyes as she watches Quintus dip his fingers in the chalice provided and sprinkles the water on a marble frieze. 'Sorry household gods.' He states and turns to see his father staring intently at him.

'So, where were you last night? Down the thelopolium, I bet, cavorting with Etruscans, Christians and all sorts,' Caecilius begins to clap his hands near Quintus's ears and he winces. 'How's your head, sunshine? How's your head?'

'All right, dad. Give us a break.' Quintus gives him a slight shove.

'You want to smarten yourself us, Quintus, before Lucius Dextrus gets here. Look at your sister,' Quintus's mother motions to Evelina. 'She is giving us…' There is a slight pause as she searches for the right word. 'Status.'

'Oh, yeah, cause it's all about Evelina.' Quintus scoffs.

'She has the gift,' His mother holds up Evelina's hand, there is an eye painted on it. 'Be proud of you sister for once,' She turns to Evelina and smiles affectionately. 'Have you been consuming?'

'Not this morning.' Evelina admits and looks down. Her mother clicks her tongue.

'Well, come on, sweetheart. Practice. It's hot today,' She leads Evelina to the hypocaust that is located in the centre of the room. 'The hypocaust is on full blast,' Together, they sit on the ledge around it and her mother takes her hand. 'The mountain god must be happy. Breathe deeply. Remember what the sisterhood said.' Evelina gives a very meek smile and leans over the hypocaust and inhales deeply.

'It hurts.' She replies.

'Oh, my love, is it too hot?' Her mother inquires.

Evelina merely shakes her head. 'Sometimes in the smoke…I see the most terrible things.' She confesses.

'Like what?' Her mother questions intensely.

'A face. A face of stone.' Evelina states.

'It'll make sense…one day…' Her mother squeezes her shoulder affectionately. 'Sister Spurrina promised it,' Her mother reminded her. 'The veil will be parted and you'll be a seer.' Her mother smiled and gets up from the ledge and heads towards the foyer.

Evelina frowns and looks back to the hypocaust. She inhales deeply and stares down into the heat. She widens her eyes as she catches a glimpse of a creature made of stone. It looks up to her and it growls.

Evelina leans away rather startled, before she leans down and tilts her head. 'Who are you?' She whispers.

* * *

'Rose, Donna, it's this way! Ha, I've got it! This way!' The Doctor calls and Rose stops in her tracks, she turns around and heads back towards the Doctor, with Donna following behind her. Donna stops and shakes her head, causing both Rose and the Doctor to look at each other, confused.

'No, wait. I've found this big sort of amphitheatre, I think. Anyway, we can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?' Donna stops to ponder that question.

'What do you want a bell for?' The Doctor asks, rather puzzled.

'No.' Rose states, already knowing what Donna wants to do. The Doctor turns to look at Rose, not quite understanding.

'What do you mean no? We have to warn everyone! To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? What's it due?' Donna inquires and Rose shakes her head. What doesn't she get? They need to save these people. Donna widens her eyes as the Doctor's face suddenly becomes serious. It's like he's siding with Rose, of course he would. She should have known. Fat load of good she was doing him. Donna becomes angry.

'It's 79AD, twenty third of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow.' The Doctor states flatly, his voice devoid of emotion.

'Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy.' Donna counters and crosses her arms.

'We won't be doing that, Donna. I'm sorry. But we just can't.' Rose replies and Donna shakes her head in utter disbelief.

'No, no that doesn't make sense. Why aren't you making sense?!' Donna shouts and the Doctor takes her hands in his. She looks up to him, his face sombre. 'But that what you do…you're the Doctor. You save people…' Donna says quietly.

'But not this time, Donna.' The Doctor states and she steps away.

'Why not…?'

'Pompeii is a fixed point in human history. It can't be altered. No matter how much we wish differently.' Rose responds and Donna turns her attention to Rose. She's staring at the ground, like she wants to save them as well, but she knows she can't. And she's having a hard time accepting that. Yet she states it like she's been faced with this decision before. Like she's been at these crossroads previously…and the end result is not what she hoped for.

'Rose is right. What happens happens. There is no stopping it.' The Doctor takes Donna's hand, trying to get her to move, but she remains stationary, not moving. She presses her lips together and suddenly becomes angry.

'Says who?' Donna spat.

'Says me.' The Doctor responds and Rose steps back somewhat, giving this argument space. Donna narrows her eyes.

'What, and you're in charge?' She scoffs.

The Doctor ponders her question momentarily, staring off into space before he snaps his attention back to Donna. 'TARDIS, Time Lord…yeah.'

Undeterred, Donna shakes her head. 'Donna, human…no!' She shouts her response. 'I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself.'

'Donna, listen. Even if you do get their attention, they won't believe you.' Rose tries and Donna gapes at her. Since when did Rose become such a cynic? It is driving Donna to the brink of madness

'And what makes you so damn sure?' She declared.

'You're going to stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer,' The Doctor states. 'Now, come on. TARDIS, we are getting out of here.' He attempts to take her hand, but Donna storms off.

'Well, I just might have something to say about that, Spaceman!' Donna yells at him.

'Oh, I bet you will!' The Doctor shouts back and Rose places her hand on his shoulder. They quietly follow Donna and Rose rubs the Doctor's arm affectionately.

'It's hard to know that people will die, and we can save them…but we can't…' Rose tries, knowing where Donna is coming from.

'Oh, I know, Rose. I know…' He sighs and draws her closer.

'You've too much responsibility…' Rose says softly.

'I have to. Last Time Lord…it falls on me to ensure…' He trails off as he catches sight of the villa. Donna is waiting at the bottom of a set of stairs, her arms crossed. She still looks very annoyed.

'I like how she has a nickname for you.' Rose grins and the Doctor finds himself smiling as well.

'Only she can call me that, so don't get any ideas. No ideas.' The Doctor points his finger at Rose, and she playfully bats it away. As the two of the draw near, Donna starts up the stairs, a ways ahead of them. Rose and the Doctor exchange looks and nod. Clearly Donna is still annoyed; nevertheless, they follow her up the stairs.

* * *

'Positions!' Caecilius shouts and once more, the family runs to protect their valuables as the shaking commences. Caecilius is too far away from his statue and The Doctor makes a slight dive to catch a bust that has fallen off of a table.

'Whoa!' The Doctor catches and gives the bust's cheeks a slap. 'There you go.' He hands it off to the older man, who has a confused look on his face.

'Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor.' The man informs him, and the Doctor nods quickly.

'Oh, that's me. I'm a visitor,' The Doctor shakes the man's hand. 'Hello.'

'Who are you?' He inquires.

'I am…Spartacus.' The doctor replies and turns to Rose who has cleared her throat as she stifles a laugh.

'And so am I.' Donna cuts in and Rose and the Doctor stare at her, not believing she just said that. The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

'Ah, so Mr. and Mrs. Spartacus.' The man nods but the Doctor quickly shakes his head.

'Oh, no. No, no. We're not married.'

'Not together.' Donna reaffirms.

'Oh, then brother and sister? Yes, of course. You look very much alike.'

'Really?' Donna and the Doctor reply in unison.

'And your name, miss…?' The man inquires and turns his attention to Rose. She freezes, her brain unable to think of a Roman sounding name.

'Uh, um…my name…well, my name is…'

'Octavia. Her name is Octavia. She's also, uh, our sister.' The Doctor cuts in and the man nods.

'Ah, very good. Although I confess, she doesn't really resemble either of you.' The man states.

'Really?' All three of them say in unison.

'Indeed, however I am sorry to inform you, but I'm not open for trade.' The man reiterates.

'And that trade would be?' The Doctor presses for more information.

'Marble. Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man.'

'That's good. That's good, cause I'm the marble inspector.' The Doctor holds up the Psychic Paper.

'By the gods of commerce, an inspection!' A woman cries frantically, as she enters the foyer and dashes back to a younger man, taking a cup from him and dumping the contents of it into a pool. 'I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son.'

'Oi!' The boy calls.

'And this is my good wife, Metella. I…I must confess, we're not prepared for…'

'Nothing to worry about, I'm, I'm sure you've got nothing to hide,' The Doctor begins to wander as he catches sight of the TARDIS. 'Although, frankly,' He points to the TARDIS. 'That object looks rather like wood to me.'

'I told you to get rid of it.' Metella hisses to her husband.

'I only bought it today!' Caecilius tries to maintain his innocence.

'Ah, well…Caveat emptor.' The Doctor shrugs.

'Oh, you're Celtic. That's lovely.' Caecilius says.

'I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands, for a proper inspection.' The Doctor states firmly.

'Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?' Donna nudges the Doctor and he turns to her, his face expressionless.

'Don't know what you mean, Spartacus.' He informs her.

'Octavia, wouldn't you say this time of year is wonderful for a holiday?' Donna turns to face Rose.

'Well, Mr. Caecilius is a businessman, he can't just pack up and leave.' Rose replies and Donna shoots her an icy look.

'Come on now, Octavia…Spartacus, surely you agree with me. This lovely family. Mother, and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town.' Donna stares the Doctor and Rose down.

'Why should we do that?' Caecilius inquired.

'Well, the volcano, for starters.' Donna states.

'What?' He voice is full of confusion.

'Volcano.' Donna enunciates.

'What-ano?' Caecilius scratches his head.

'That great big volcano right on your doorstep…'

'Oh, Spartacus, Octavia, for shame, we haven't even greeted the household gods yet. The Doctor takes Donna over to the alter by the arm and Rose smiles apologetically to Caecilius before she follows them.

'Donna, can't you see, they don't know what that is.' Rose whispers to Donna.

'Vesuvius is just a mountain to them; the top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow.' The Doctor states, his voice subdued.

'Oh, great, they can learn a new word. As they die.' Donna whispers sarcastically.

'Donna, stop it.' The Doctor warns.

'Listen, I don't know what the two of you have been doing, flying around in space. You are not going to tell me to shut up. That boy, how old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow, he burns to death.'

'But Donna, how is that the Doctor's fault? Fixed points can't be changed.' Rose interjects, trying to make her understand, and it hurts her just as much that they can't do anything. How these people would become frozen in time.

'Doesn't matter, he can change it and he won't. So yes, right now, it is his fault.' Donna whispers furiously.

'Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government.' A servant's voice rings out, and temporarily ends the group's squabble. They all turn to see the guest. An older man, dressed in rich robs, although, they notice he keeps his right arm hidden, under his cloak.

'Lucius. My pleasure, as always.' Caecilius goes over to greet his guest.

'Quintus, stand up!' Metella hits the young man's shoulder and he does as he's instructed.

'A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house…' Caecilius extends his hand in order to shake Lucius's hand, but he keeps it hidden, and makes no further effort.

'The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west.' Lucius states and stares off slightly.

'Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?' Caecilius inquires.

'Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow.' Lucius replies.

'There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?' Caecilius turns to his wife who has her hands folded in front of her.

'Never. It is an honour.' Metella smiles, but Lucius has directed his attention to the small little group standing off in distance.

'Pardon me, sir, I have guests, this is Octavia, Spartacus…and…Spartacus.' Caecilius motions to the group. They smile and wave.

'A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind.' Lucius states.

'But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark.' The Doctor responds and Lucius offers a slight smile.

'Ah,' He nods, accepting the challenge. 'But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?' He questions.

'I concede that every sun must set…' The Doctor pauses.

'Hah!' Lucius smirks.

'And yet the son of the father must also rise.' The Doctor finishes and grins.

'Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning.'

'Oh, yes. But don't mind me, don't want to disturb the status quo.'

'He's Celtic.' Caecilius interjects, as he whispers to Lucius.

'We'll be off in a minute.' The Doctor informs them.

'I'm not going.' Donna states, rather subdued.

'It's ready, sir.' Caecilius smiles and Lucius nods.

'Donna, you have to. We can't do anything.' Rose whispers to her.

'Well, I'm not.' Donna crosses her arms and the Doctor turns to Rose, his face pleading with her to make Donna understand, the consequences of why they can't change it.

'The moment of revelation,' Caecilius goes over to a table that has an object covered by a piece of cloth. In a swift motion he uncovers the object, it is a tile sized circuit board, made entirely out of marble. 'And here it is! Exactly as you've specified. It pleases you, sir?' Caecilius searches Lucius for praise.

'As the rain pleases the soil.'

'Oh, now that's…different. Who designed that, then?' The Doctor questions as he takes a step forward to investigate it.

'My Lord Lucius was very specific.' Caecilius states.

'Where did you get the pattern?' The Doctor frowns at the pattern.

'On the rain and mist and wind.' Is the mysterious answer that Lucius provides.

'Why does it look like a circuit board?' Rose tugs the Doctor's coat sleeve and he merely shakes his head.

'It's made of stone though…'

'Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?' Donna asks Lucius and he turns to face her.

'That is my job. As City Augur.' He responds flatly.

'What's that then? Like the mayor?' Donna frowns; Lucius is eyeing her intently, looking her up and down.

'Oh! You must excuse my friend, she's from…Barcelona,' He turns to Donna who does not look impressed. 'No, but this is an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west,' that's the equivalent of the Ten O'clock News.'

Rose's attention is drawn to a new figure who has entered the room. She is a beautiful young woman, yet she looks pale and sickly. Clearly she needs rest, or medical attention, whatever that entails for this time. She appears that she can't even stand on her feet. Rose notices that she has her gaze set firmly on the Doctor. She narrows her eyes and Rose doesn't like the looks she's giving him.

'They're laughing at us. The three of them, they use their words like tricksters, they're mocking us.' The young woman revealed. Rose widened her eyes and turns to the Doctor and Donna. He puts his hands up and shakes his head.

'No, no, no. I meant no offence.' The Doctor reassures her, and the rest of the group.

'I'm sorry, my daughter's been consuming the vapours.' Metella explained. Rose and the Doctor look at each other. What did she mean, vapours? The Doctor raised his eyebrow at Rose and she shrugged, unsure of what vapours they meant.

'Oh for gods, mother, what have you been doing to her?' Quintus demands and he starts towards his sister.

'Not now, Quintus.' Caecilius dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

'Yeah but she's sick! Just look at her!' Quintus states and he stands beside his sister, putting his arm around her shoulder, trying to steady her. Lucius is studying the young woman intently.

'I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift.' Lucius eyes the girl.

'Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions.' Metella boasted, and a proud smile crosses her features. Lucius looks less than impressed.

'The prophecies of women are limited and dull, only the men folk have the capacity for true perception.' Lucius informs her.

'I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate.' Donna pointed out and Rose feels herself grin. She adores Donna and her feisty attitude.

Everyone turns to the window as the mountain gives another mighty roar. Rose looks over to Donna, but she's staring down the Doctor. He mouths the word no to her.

'The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you.' Lucius warns and Metella offers a weak smile and a small nod.

'Consuming the vapours, you said?' The Doctor turns to the young woman and she gives a curt nod.

'They give me strength.' She informs him.

'It doesn't look like it to me.' The Doctor replied and the young woman gives a sly smile.

'It that your opinion…as a doctor?' She narrows her eyes at Rose who has gasped.

'I beg your pardon?' He says.

'Doctor, that's your name.' She states.

'How did you know that?' The Doctor asks, taken aback.

'And you two…' She points to Donna. 'You call yourself Noble,' Donna swallows nervously and Rose holds her breath as the young woman turns her attention to Rose, she tilts her head in confusion. 'And you…two names grace you…the strength of a wolf, but you are not bad, you harbour no ill will, no, quite the opposite. And, the flower of your home…Rose.'

Rose feels uneasy; she looks at the Doctor who hasn't taken his eyes off of the young woman, and then to Donna. She has her arms crossed. An uncomfortable silence sits heavily in the room.

'Now then, Evelina, don't be rude.' Metella informs her, trying to breathe life back into the room.

'No, no, no, no, let her talk.' The Doctor insists, and Evelina nods.

'You all have come so far away.' Evelina is staring off.

'The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries.' Lucius reminds them but the Doctor grins.

'Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed.'

'Is that so…man from Gallifrey?' Lucius smirks.

'What?' The Doctor is bewildered.

'Strangest of images. Your home is lost in a fire, is it not?'

'Doctor, how do they know that. How do they _know_ all of that…' Rose bites her lip; Donna now appears to be just as uneasy.

'What are they doing…?' Donna inquires.

'Ah, and as for you two, both daughters of…London.'

'How do you know that?' Donna demands and Rose is at a loss for words.

'It is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth.' Lucius informed them.

'That's impossible.' Donna counters.

'You, Adolpha, soon you will see, that one line becomes two. The journey is ending.' Lucius points to Rose and feels her stomach do a flip.

'What do you mean, one line becomes two?' Rose pleads for information, but he ignores her and turns back to Donna.

'And you, daughter of London. There is something on your back.'

'What's that mean?' Donna whispers, there is fear evident in her voice.

'Even the word 'doctor' is false,' Everyone turns their attention back to Evelina, she continues to stare into nothingness, a small frown etches itself onto her face. 'Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord…of Time.' Evelina collapses, her brother catches her and Metella, the Doctor and Rose all rush to her side. The Doctor notices that Rose's hands are shaking. This information has scared her. He takes her hands in his and squeezes them tightly; she turns to him and can only offer a weak smile. He sees that her breathing is still shaky and uneven. This incident has shaken her to her core, and he doesn't want her to feel scared or uneasy.

Together, Rose the Doctor and Quintus carry Evelina to a daybed, she still has not moved or made a sound. Donna joins them and the Doctor decides to join Quintus as he leaves.

* * *

'She didn't mean to be rude; she's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her…' Metella unwraps the bandage that is on Evelina's arm, she reveals greying skin. Rose and Donna frown and go in for a closer look.

'What's wrong with her arm? Is she okay?' Rose inquires; Metella looks at it with a worried expression.

'Irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night.'

'What is it?' Donna looks up at Metella, but she doesn't answer the question.

'Evelina said you both came from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like…?' Metella pleads and Donna touches her arm. Donna pulls away in haste and looks at Rose.

'What is it? Donna?' Rose asks.

'It's…it's…Rose, it's stone.'

'What?' Rose touches Evelina's arm and draws back. 'How does that happen?' Rose shakes her head in disbelief.

* * *

The Doctor has found the hypocaust in the room and strolls over to it, he pulls off the grille and it reveals a chasm below. He looks down, and as steam comes up, he leans back. Caecilius joins him.

'Different sort of hypocaust.' The Doctor observes.

'Oh, yes. We've very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood burning furnaces. But we've got hot springs, leading from Vesuvius itself.' Caecilius explained.

'Who thought of that?' The Doctor wondered.

'The soothsayers. After the great earthquake, seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt.' Caecilius stated.

'Did you think of moving away? No, then again, San Francisco.' The Doctor muses.

'That's a new restaurant in…Naples?' Caecilius questioned. A low howling that has erupted from the chasm interrupts the mood. The Doctor looks down it again.

'What's that noise?'

'Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring.' Caecilius responds, rather nervously.

'But after the earthquake, let me guess…is that when the soothsayers started making sense?' The Doctor questioned.

'Oh yes, very much so. I mean they'd always been, shall we say, imprecise? But then, the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth, again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision.'

'Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?' The Doctor questioned, wondering why they haven't seen or mentioned the eruption of Vesuvius.

'No. Why, should they? Why do you ask?'

'No, no, no I'm just asking. But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapours, yeah?'

'That's how they see.' Caecilius nods.

'Ipso facto…' The Doctor responds as he slips on his glasses.

'Look, you…'

'They're all consuming this…' The Doctor runs his finger along the inside of the chasm walls and then rubs the material between his fingers, he sprinkles some of the material, undeterred he then tastes it.

'Dust?' Caecilius asks.

'Tiny particles of rock. They're breathing in Vesuvius.' The Doctor gets up from the hypocaust ledge and heads back to where Rose and Donna are. They are still sitting with Metella, and Evelina still has not awaked. Rose looks up as he comes in and she gets up from her seat.

'What's up?' Rose inquires and he leads Rose a ways away from the rest of the group.

'Going for bit of a stroll.'

'To where?'

'To see Lucius. Well, not really him, more his house. I'm visiting his house. Actually I suppose it's a villa.' The Doctor informs her and Rose crosses her arms.

'I'm coming too.' Rose states firmly but the Doctor shakes his head.

'I need you to stay here, watch out for everyone…everyone…' The Doctor emphasises. Rose relents, knowing that he meant Donna.

'Fine, all right. You win. Just be careful.' Rose embraces him tightly; he can feel the fear that still clings to her. He wraps his arms around her, offering some comfort for now, when they leave, he can do more. She just has to wait.

'Yeah, I won't be long.' He kisses her head quickly and walks into an adjacent doorway, Rose returns to Donna, Metella and Evelina. She rubs her arms as she sits, trying to get the words of Lucius out of her mind.

* * *

The Doctor spots Quintus, lounging and drinking wine; he appears to be rather bored. He strolls over to Quintus, but he doesn't look up.

'Quintus, me old son…this Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?'

'Nothing to do with me.' Quintus responds and takes another sip of wine. The Doctor frowns and walks up beside the lounge.

'This Lucius Petrus Dextrus…' The Doctor pulls a coin from behind Quintus' ear. 'Where does he live?' The Doctor waits, a wide grin breaks out on Quintus' face as he sits up.

* * *

Quintus leads the way, holding a torch out in front of him. They wind through the streets; the night is keeping many people in their homes. Which is good, makes it easier and less likely they'll get caught. Quintus eventually stops outside a villa and he turns to the Doctor.

'Don't tell my dad.' Quintus replies, rather sombrely.

The Doctor smiles as he leaps on to a barrel before he climbs onto the windowsill. 'Only if you don't tell mine.'

He enters the villa. It's dark on the interior; the only light that is lighting the room is coming from the hypocaust.

'Pass me the torch.' The Doctor reaches his hand out the window and Quintus does so.

The Doctor checks that no one is around, while Quintus waits outside, looking rather nervous. He hesitates for a moment before he climbs through the window. Quintus spots the Doctor peeking behind a curtain and he goes over to him. The Doctor hands the torch back to Quintus and now that both hands are free, he pulls the curtain down, revealing six more circuits. Much like the one that Caecilius has made for Lucius. Quintus becomes angry.

'The liar, he told my father it was the only one.'

'Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town,' The Doctor looks over to Quintus as he puts on his glasses. 'Tell them all the same things, get all the components from different places so no one can see what you're building.'

'Which is what?' Quintus asks.

'The future…Doctor,' Lucius states and it causes the Doctor and Quintus to freeze and slowly turn to face him. Lucius is standing in a doorway with two armed guards. 'We are building the future as dictated by the gods.'

* * *

Evelina and Rose are laughing as Donna tries to adjust the purple toga she has been talked into wearing.

'Oi, you two, you aren't supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What do you think?' Donna strikes a pose. 'The goddess Venus.'

'Oh, that's sacrilege.' Evelina gets out between laughs.

'It's nice to hear you laugh Evelina.' Rose comments and Donna joins them on the bed.

'What do you do in old Pompeii, then…girls your age? You got…mates? Do you go hanging about around the shops? T.K Maximus?' Donna inquires, but Evelina shakes her head.

'I'm promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life.'

'Did you get a choice in that matter, Evelina?' Rose asks.

'It's not my decision. I have the gift of sight. The Sisters were chosen for me.'

'Then…what can you see happening tomorrow?' Donna questions and Rose shoots her a look.

'Donna.' Rose warns.

'Is tomorrow special?'

'You tell us. What do you see.'

'Donna, that's enough.' Rose reiterates.

Evelina closes her eyes and she smiles. 'The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all.' Evelina opens her eyes once more and offers a light shrug.

'Octavia…or is it Rose…could you help me with something? I can't seem to find my son, and I would prefer if Evelina continues to rest.' Metella's voice is heard and Rose quietly sighs.

'It's Rose, and sure I don't mind.' Rose gets up from the bed and walks towards the sound of Metella's voice.

Donna watches as Rose leaves and heads around a corner. She turns back to Evelina and Donna takes her hands. 'Look, don't tell the Doctor, or Rose I said anything, because they'll kill me, but I've got a prophecy too.'

Evelina becomes fearful and covers her eyes with her hands, since her hands carry symbol on them for the Sisterhood, she creates a link with them, so that they can hear what Donna is about to say.

'Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out. Evelina, can you hear me? Listen…'

'There is only one prophecy.' Evelina states nervously.

'But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is gonna explode. Evelina, please listen,' Donna pleads; Evelina hasn't removed her hands from her face. 'The air is gonna fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, this whole town is gonna get buried.'

'That's not true.' Evelina replies, her voice shakes.

'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But everyone is gonna die,' Donna restates and she watches as Evelina shakes her head. She is unaware of the connection Evelina is holding with her Sisterhood. 'Even if you don't believe me, just…tell your family to get out of town. Just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out. You've got to leave Pompeii!'

'This is false prophecy!' Evelina cries out in despair.

The connected Sisters have decided that the false prophet must be removed, because Pompeii will live forever.

* * *

The Doctor frowns as he looks at the marble slab in his hands. He moves one of the slabs on the shelf and carefully puts the one in his hands in the now vacant space.

'Put this one…there. This one…there,' He takes a slab from Quintus. 'Er, I'll keep that one upside down, and what have we got?'

'Enlighten me.' Lucius demands.

'What, the soothsayer doesn't know?' The Doctor smirks.

'A seed may float on the breeze in any direction.' Lucius responds.

'Yeah, I knew you would say that,' The Doctor rubs the back of his head and stretches. 'But it's an energy converter.'

'An energy converter of what?' Lucius questions.

'I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes,' The Doctor rocks back on his heels before an idea strikes him and he moves to stand beside Lucius. 'It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning, 'is it raining? Yes it is, I said so.' Takes all the fun out of life. But who designs this, Lucius,' The Doctor abruptly becomes serious. 'Who gave you these instructions?'

'I think you've babbled long enough.' Lucius states.

'Lucius, really, tell me honestly. I'm on your side, I can help.' The Doctor assures him.

'You insult the gods! There can be only one sentence. At arms!' Lucius yells.

The guards advance forward and the Doctor moves back, removing his glasses in the process.

'Oh, morituri te salutant.'

'Celtic prayers won't help you now.' Lucius spat.

'But it was him, sir. He made me do it. Sir Dextrus, please don't.' Quintus pleads and the Doctor rolls his eyes at the boy.

'Come on now, Quintus…dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it?' The Doctor extends his hand. 'Come on,' He wiggles his fingers and smiles. 'Dying man's wish?' Abruptly, the Doctor lunges forward and grabs Lucius' right hand and yanks on it. His entire forearm snaps off.

'But he's…' Quintus stumbles over his words as he stares wild eyed at Lucius, who remains rather calm.

'Show me.' The Doctor demands.

Lucius throws back his cloak to reveal the stump of a stone arm. 'The work of the gods.' He informs them proudly.

'He's stone!' Quintus states the obvious.

''Armless enough, though,' The Doctor grins at the joke, but no one else cracks even a smile. 'Nothing? Blimey, Rose would have laughed. Anyway, moving on…' The Doctor tosses the arm back to Lucius and runs. 'Quintus!' He shouts back.

Quintus throws the torch at one of the guards and he scrambles out the window and after the Doctor. He pokes his head back in through the window and aims the Sonic Screwdriver at the circuits. They begin to rattle and fall off the shelf.

'The carvings!' Lucius cries and runs over to them. They appear to be unharmed; he immediately turns his attention to the hypocaust.

* * *

The Doctor jumps back onto the street, where Quintus is waiting. 'Run!' The Doctor instructs and they take off running through the streets. Until they have to stop to catch their breaths, they hear nothing but the quiet of the night around them.

'No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right.' The Doctor inhales.

'But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?' Quintus questions. The Doctor doesn't have time to voice his thoughts as a loud and deep bang is heard. It engulfs them.

'What was that?' The Doctor scans the area.

'The mountain?' Quintus offers a weak explanation.

The noise is repeated over and over again, shattering the ground, knocking baskets off of stalls, but there is no sign of any presence.

'They're footsteps.' The Doctor suddenly realises.

'It can't be.' Quintus denies the statement.

'Footsteps underground!' The Doctor restates.

'What is it? What is it?' Quintus turns around to try and find anything.

The Doctor grips Quintus by the shoulders and turns him back to face him. The Doctor nods and together, they start to run again. As they pass vents, steam blows up like geysers.

* * *

Rose rushes to where Donna and Evelina are, with Metella following close behind her.

'What in the hell is that?' Rose asks and Donna shakes her head.

'I don't know.' Donna replies.

'It doesn't even sound like Vesuvius.' Caecilius observes and Rose starts to look around, trying to see where it may be coming from. The Doctor rushes in and Rose stops in her tracks. He looks frantic, something is wrong.

'Caecilius! All of you, get out!' The Doctor orders and Rose runs over to him.

'What is it? What's going on?' Rose asks and Donna joins them.

'I think we're being followed,' The Doctor replied. The grille over the house's hypocaust is suddenly blown into the air. 'Just get out!' He repeats. But no one makes the effort to move.

He rushes forward and tries to herd everyone out of the door as the ground beneath the hypocaust cracks and a loud growling is heard. A massive creature composed of stone and magma forces its way through.

Evelina emerges and widens her eyes. 'The gods are with us.' She breathes.

'Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water. Rose! Donna!' The Doctor shouts and Donna and Rose spring into action. They follow Quintus into a small portion of the house as they try to look for anything to transport water in.

Rose stops as she hears the Doctor shout at the creature.

'We need to hurry, what about these vases?' Rose picks some up.

'And the urns.' Donna motions and together, Rose, Donna, Quintus and the servant that joined them grab the largest ones they can find and start back to the Doctor. Donna finds a small fountain and stops to fill up her urn when she is suddenly taken from behind; a hand moves to cover her mouth.

'Rose! Rose!' Donna tries to call out, but her voice is muffled and she struggles to free herself. She watches as Rose and Quintus disappear around the corner. Her kidnapper hauls Donna out of a back door and Evelina bows her head, having witnessed everything.

Quintus and Rose re-enter in the main room just as the creature is about the breathe on the Doctor. Together, the three of them dip the vases and urns into the near by pool and turn to face the creature.

'Doctor! Down!' Rose calls and he ducks. They throw the water on creature and it stops in its tracks. It appears to freeze before crumbling into pieces.

'What was that, Doctor?' Rose takes a step towards the heap of rocks on the floor before them.

'Carapace of stone…held together by internal magma. Not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just a foot soldier.'

'Oh good, okay so where do we go now?' Rose kicks a piece of the rock, smoke emanates from it.

'Doctor…or whatever your name is…you bring bad luck in this house.' Metella moves to stand beside Caecilius, and she folds her arms.

'I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?' The Doctor inquires, not looking over at Metella, but smiling at Quintus, who looks genuinely surprised. She doesn't move at first.

'Thanks Quintus, for your help!' Rose embraces him, hoping that Metella would take her hint. As Rose moves away, Metella hugs her son.

'Still…guess there are aliens at work in Pompeii and it's a good thing we stayed.' The Doctor turns to Rose and she nods.

'Donna was right,' She searches the room. Donna is nowhere in sight. 'Donna?'

The Doctor can't see her either. 'Donna? Donna?!' He calls, but there is no answer.

'She was right behind us, in the hall, where can she have gotten to? Rose returns from checking the hallway.

'I think I know…' Evelina steps forward and she looks down to the ground.

* * *

Donna slowly rouses for her slumber and blinks her eyes. She tries to rub her eyes but can't, her wrists are restrained. She attempts to focus on anything, but her head is throbbing. After a few minutes, she can see that is lying, tied up to a sacrificial alter. One of the sisters is looming over Donna, holding a dagger above her. The rest of the Sisters form a circle around them.

'You have got to be kidding me.'

'The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath.' The Sister states.

'I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare!' Donna threatens.

'You will be silent.'

'You have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes on the back of your head by the time I finish with you! Let me…go!' Donna shouts and struggles with her restraints.

'This prattling voice will cease forever!' She calls out and raises the dagger above her head.

'Oh, that'll be the day.' The Sisters turn their attention to where the Doctor is, leaning against the wall, and Rose, who waves at them, rather tauntingly. The Sisters are shocked.

'No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl.' One states and she narrows her eyes.

'That's why I came with Rose. I'm her plus one,' The Doctor strolls over to the Sisters and Rose follows him. 'Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella…Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me…' The Doctor looks down at Rose who had given him a shove. She has an unimpressed look on her face. 'But of course, I said it would never last. And then she said, 'I know.' Well, she would,' The Doctor and Rose stop in front of the alter and Donna flashes them a relieved smile. 'You all right there?'

'Oh, never better.' Donna replies sarcastically.

'Like the toga.' The Doctor smiles and reaches into his pocket and produces the Sonic Screwdriver.

'Thank you. And the ropes?' Donna inquires.

'Not really, clashes with the outfit. We can fix that, though.' Rose assures her and the Doctor points the screwdriver on the ropes, which loosen themselves.

'What magic is this?' The Sister holding the dagger demands and the Doctor flips the screwdriver in his hand before putting it away. He becomes serious.

'Let me tell you the Sibyl…the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?'

'Yes…a knife that now welcomes you!' The Sister raises the dagger but abruptly halts her motions.

'Show me this man.' A voice commands and all the Sisters turn to a shrouded pavilion. They immediately fall to their knees and Rose and the Doctor exchange looks, and Donna stands beside them. Turning back to look at the Sisters who have their eyes locked firmly on the ground.

'High Priestess, the stranger would defy us!'

'Let me see. They are different. They carry starlight in their wake, ah, the makings of a legend between the two.'

The little group starts towards the pavilion, the curtain still drawn.

'Quite perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?' The Doctor questions.

'The gods whisper to me.' Comes the soft reply.

'Oh they've done far more than that. Ah, might I beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?'

The curtains part and Rose gasps, Donna covers her mouth, unable to believe what she is seeing. The woman sits upon a bed; her body has very nearly been converted completely to stone.

'Oh, my god!' Donna cries.

'What's happened to you?' Rose tries to recover from the shock.

'The heavens have blessed me.' Her reply indicates no remorse, nor complaints.

'If I might…' The Doctor motions that he'd like to step closer and she lifts her arm to him. He kneels and carefully touches her arm. 'Does it hurt?'

'It is necessary.' She informs them, there is no hint of regret in her voice.

'Who said that to you…?' Rose wonders and the Priestess turns to her and then back to the Doctor.

'The voices.' She states.

'Is that what's happening to Evelina?' Rose asks.

'Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?' Donna turns to the Sisters and one by one they step forward, unravelling bandages and pulling up sleeves, which show grey patches of skin.

The Sister who had previously tried to sacrifice Donna steps towards them, her sleeve pulled back. 'The blessings are manifold.'

Donna touches the grey skin and draws her hand back. 'They're stone.'

'Exactly,' The Doctor walks back to where Rose and Donna are standing. 'The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?'

'This word…this image in your mind, this 'volcano,' what is that?' The Priestess inquires.

'More the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?' The Doctor wonders.

'High Priestess of the Sibyline.' She reiterates.

'No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs…taking over the flesh and turning into…what?'

'Your knowledge is impossible.' The Priestess denies.

'Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!' The Doctor is raising his voice.

'We…are…awakening!' The Priestess's voice echoes around them.

'The voice of the gods!' The Sisters cry out.

'Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power.' The Sisters start to chant, over and over again.

'Name yourself! Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation.' The Doctor demands, taking a step forward.

'We…are…rising!' The Priestess cries out.

'Tell me your name!' The Doctor shouts.

'Pyrovile!' The Priestess throws back her hood.

'Pyrovile, Pyrovile.' The Sisters begin to chant, repeating the name over and over.

'What is that?' Donna asks.

'Well, that's a Pyrovile…growing inside her. She's at the halfway stage.' The Doctor answers.

'She's going to become one of those things that was in the villa, won't she?' Rose surmises.

'Exactly.'

'And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you all!' The Priestess threatens.

'I warn you…I'm armed.' The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a water pistol. Rose feels her jaw drop. 'Rose, Donna, get that grille open.'

'What are…?' Donna starts but Rose takes her hand as the Doctor jerks his head and Rose takes her to the grille.

'What are the Pyrovile doing here?'

'We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast we were rendered into dust.'

'Right. Creatures of stone shatter on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?' The Doctor surmised.

'We have slept beneath for thousands of years.'

'Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourself, but why the psychic powers?'

'We opened their minds and found such gifts.' Is the simple reply to the Doctor's question.

'Yeah, okay, fine. You force yourself inside a human brain; use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that. I get that. Yeah, but…seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?'

'We got it!' Rose calls over.

'Now get down.' The Doctor calls over and Rose does so as he moves towards them. He continues to aims the pistol at the Priestess.

'What, down there?' Donna questions.

'Yes, down there!' The Doctor replies. 'Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?'

'Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless!' Comes a voice and the Doctor shrugs at being caught.

'Yeah, but it's got a sting!' He shoots water at the Priestess who recoils and wails in agony. 'Get down there!' He instructs to Donna, and she drops down. The Doctor follows her. They're greeted by Rose, who has her arms crossed as he twirls the gun on his finger. Donna is beaming.

'You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you!' Donna exclaims.

'This way.' The Doctor just states, and he begins to lead them through the volcanic tunnels. Rose undoes her jacket, the heat becoming unbearable.

'Where are we going now?' Donna inquires from the back of the line.

'Into the volcano.' The Doctor looks back quickly.

'No way.' Donna replies.

'Yes way.' He grins and twirls the pistol on his finger again.

'It's a good thing we're in Ancient times, any earlier and they might have called your bluff. A children's toy.' Rose remarks.

'You never know when things that are given to you will come in handy.' The Doctor counters.

They group quiets down as they continue to walk through the tunnels towards Vesuvius. Donna suddenly has a thought, which leads into an idea. She smirks.

'But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right? For you to stop it?' Donna asks. Rose turns back.

'Donna, please, you have to drop it.'

'It's still a part of history.' The Doctor reminds her.

'Well, I'm history too. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?' Donna demands to know why they will not relent on this issue. It's human lives!

'That's different, that incident was in flux.' Rose tells her.

'What are you talking about?'

'Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed.' The Doctor informs her.

'Fixed points can't be changed, Donna. They just can't be.' Rose says.

'And how in the hell do you know which is which?' Donna demands. Already Rose senses the change in his demeanour, and she dreads the answer.

'Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was…what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. I'm the only one left.' Rose aches for him, and yet, still not believing that he can see it all, she forgets sometimes, just how wonderful he truly is.

'How many people died?' Donna questioned and Rose shakes her head, replacing the good thoughts with sorrow filled ones.

'Donna! Stop! Please!' Rose cries.

'Twenty thousand.' Came the Doctor's frank response. Donna throws her hands up in the air as if that statement just solidified her argument.

'Honestly, Rose I'm surprised you're going along with this! I never had you pegged as someone who viewed human life as so expendable. Who cares if it's fixed?! We're here, on Volcano Day, and we have a chance to change history. And you both won't do it! To save lives!' Donna cries. Rose can't stand it any longer. She stops, and that causes the Doctor to stop. Rose bites her lip, trying to stop her anger from flowing over. Donna just doesn't understand, that's all. She doesn't know about the detrimental after effect it will have.

'You want to know why? Really, do you?! I changed a fixed point in time once, I did. Me, and the Doctor warned me, warned me not to get involved, stay on the sidelines, and just let it happen. But no, I thought exactly like you, and I intervened anyway!'

'Oh really? Did you now, did you have a chance like this, to save thousands of lives?' Donna shouts back.

'No, my reason was much more selfish! I prevented my father from dying!' Rose yells back to her and she instantly sees Donna pale a bit. But now, Rose can't stop herself. 'All because I didn't know him! And you know what, preventing that one death altered the entire course of history. Time looped, reapers came. And…and you know something else, my father realised the impact his being alive had on time, and he stopped it! I had to watch him die!' Rose is brushing away tears. 'But the one good thing that came from that…was that he didn't have to die alone that time. I could be there with him…as he took his last breaths.'

Donna struggles to form some sort of a sentence, but she stops. And an awkward silence weighs heavily on the group. It's on the screech from the Pyrovile that the group snaps out of its daze.

'They know we're here! Come on!' The Doctor grips Rose's hand and she uses her free one to rub away the tearstains on her cheeks.

They run until they arrive at the foot of a great cavern. And they stop, observing the vastness of it.

'It's heart of Vesuvius,' The Doctor squints, there are Pyroviles walking freely. 'We're right inside the mountain.'

'How are we going to stop them all?' Rose looks up the Doctor.

'There's so many.' Donna replies.

'What's that thing…?' The Doctor pulls out a collapsible telescope and uses to see a round looking object in the middle of the cavern. There are similar carvings in the ship and on the marble slabs.

'Well you're better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on its way.' Donna informs him.

'That's how they arrived,' The Doctor sees the interior of a ship. 'Or, well, what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?' He collapses the telescope.

'Yeah, so why do they need the volcano?' Rose asks.

'Maybe…it erupts and they launch themselves back in space…or something.' Donna guesses.

'No, it's worse than that.' The Doctor replies.

'How can it possibly get worse?' Rose questions, she is answered by the roar of a Pyrovile.

'Doctor, it's getting closer.' Donna reminds him.

'Heathens!' A voice bellows to them and they look up. Lucius is standing higher up in the cavern. 'Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!' He yells into the vastness of the volcano.

'Come on!' The Doctor takes Rose's hand and the three of them run across the cavern floor.

'We can't go in!' Donna cries.

'We can't go back!' The Doctor counters.

'Crush them! Burn them!' Lucius shouts.

They continue as fast as they can before the Doctor stops suddenly, Rose crashes into the back of him, and Donna into Rose. Rose peeks around his shoulder to see a Pyrovile has risen from the floor and looms in front of them. The Doctor takes out the water pistol and squirts the Pyrovile who shies away. He looks up to Lucius and smirks. Rose salutes and they continue to run.

'There is nowhere to run, Doctor…Adolpha and Daughter of London.'

The Doctor leads them to the pod he had observed and looks over to Lucius. 'Now then, Lucius. My lord Pyrovillian…don't get yourselves in a lava. In a lava…no?' He turns to Rose who is grinning but shaking her head. Donna crosses her arms, not very amused.

'Oh, Doctor. Time and place, remember?' Rose restates.

'And not the place. And definitely not the time.' Donna huffs.

'Okay, no. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish…once this new race of creatures is complete…then what?'

A Pyrovile walks towards them, crushing boulders in its path.

'My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization.'

'Why don't you just go home?' Rose inquires and Donna nods.

'Yeah, I mean you've got all the technology to.' She agrees.

'The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone.' Lucius states.

'Gone? What do you mean gone? Where's it gone?' The Doctor asked.

'It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost,' Lucius replies. It strikes Rose as odd, that's another planet that has been taken…who is going around and snatching up planets. Or maybe it's another coincident. 'But there is heat enough in this world of a new species to rise.'

'Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there.' The Doctor informs him.

'Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor.'

'Then the whole planet is at stake,' The Doctor puts the water pistol away. 'Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Rose! Donna!' He pushes them into the pod and the Doctor seals the door with the screwdriver.

'You have them, my lords.' Lucius grins. A Pyrovile breathes flames at the pod.

* * *

'Could we be any more trapped?' Donna questioned.

'Huh, seemed to have turned up the heat a bit.' Rose comments and she goes over to where the Doctor is intently studying the controls. He glances up at her when she stops.

'See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which wields Pyrovile to human. Now that it's complete they can convert millions.'

'Wonderful.' Rose sighs.

'Well, can you change it…with these controls?' Donna joins them.

'Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyroviles are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world.' The Doctor informs them.

'But you can change it back.' Donna frowns at his hesitation.

'Oh, my god!' Rose cries out, suddenly understanding. 'Why…'

'What? Rose, what is it?' Donna asks.

'Donna, don't you see. I can avert the system, so the volcano will blow them up, yes, but…that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world.' The Doctor looks up to her.

'Oh my god!' Donna gasps.

'If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen.'

'But the Pyrovile are made of rock. Maybe they can't be blown up.' Donna tries, already sensing where this is going.

The Doctor sets to work on the machinery, pointing to cables for Rose to get. 'Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty-four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it,' He looks at Rose, who offers the same understanding smile that he's come to rely on so heavily after all these years. She knows, connected the dots, knows what to expect. Next, he turns to Donna, who is still learning. 'Certainly not us.'

'Never mind us.' Donna replies and he turns away, a small smile. He places his hand on the lever and he looks to Rose.

'Push this lever and it's all over. Twenty thousand people.' He doesn't move, hesitating, unwilling to be responsible for so many deaths, even if it is for the greater good of the world. Rose places her hand on his and looks him in the eye. Placing her free hand on his cheek and meekly smiling. Rose looks up as Donna places her hand on theirs as well. They all exchange solemn looks before pressing down.

* * *

Evelina sense the change of the future with gasp, the choice had been made. And what a choice it was.

The Sister feel the shift as well, crying out as the new prophecy comes into effect, and they cry out in denial.

'The sky is falling!' Caecilius cries out as he looks out into the sky.

'Death, only death!' Evelina screams in tears.

* * *

'No! No!' Lucius bellows into the cavern and screams as the flames of the volcano burn him. The Pyroviles shriek.

The mountain erupts and sends ash, and the pod, into the air. The group is tossed about the interior of the pod.

As the shuddering of the pod ceases, the Doctor opens the door and climbs out, helping Rose and then Donna out as well.

'It _was_ an escape pod.' The Doctor turns around and looks at the volcano. He swallows and grabs Rose and Donna's hand. They run back into the marketplace, pushing through the terrified people, and Rose tries to block out their terrified screams. The ash cloud covers the bright sunlight, plunging the town into darkness.

She begins to cough as the ash cloud descends and she turns back to Donna, who is trying her best to remain composed. She lets go of the Doctor's hand and tries to help anyone who will listen to her.

'Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach! Go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me!' She cries out.

Rose chokes back a sob as her tears start to fall again, she feels time crawl in front of her, as she sees mob mentality grip the people's minds. Chaos ensues and she closes her eyes. She has never experienced devastation like this…and all because it had to be set right. And now she is witness to history being set back to its originality. She feels arms embrace her and she turns around, he's just as devastated as she is. She sees it in his eyes. He wipes the tears from her eyes and hugs her tightly.

'We need to leave,' He goes over to Donna, who is standing in the market, staring off, as people continue to bump into her. He takes her hand and she turns around, tears flowing down her face. 'Come on.'

* * *

The three continue to run to Caecilius' villa. When they enter, the family is huddled in a corner, together.

'Gods save us, Doctor.' Caecilius pleads, and he hesitates, if every so briefly, before he presses on. Unlocking the TARDIS and going inside. But Rose, she can't…and Donna stands beside her.

'You can't! Doctor, you can't!' Donna cries back to him. Rose takes her hand and leads her to the TARDIS, doing her best to ensure she doesn't cry.

She sees him, at the console, bent over and he straightens up. He looks at Rose, her lip trembling, so she bites it, to stop. She's never experienced this before. And Donna, he regrets it all.

'You can't just leave them!' Donna yells at him, and that comment pushes him to his breaking point.

'Don't you think I've done enough?! History's back in place and everyone dies.' He states coldly. The TARDIS prepares to dematerialise.

'You've got to go back! Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back!' Donna shouts, and takes a step forward.

Rose closes her eyes before she brings her hands to face, uncontrollable sobs wrack her body, her shoulders heaving. Unable to stand Rose in so much despair, the Doctor releases the break, the TARDIS responds and they start to dematerialise. He does his best to maintain his stoic exterior, but when he sees Rose fall to her knees, continuing to sob, her face still buried in her hands, it nearly breaks him. He looks at Donna who has tears streaming down her face.

'It's not fair…' Donna whispers.

'No, it's not.' He agrees.

'But your own planet, it burned…' Donna tries to get him to make the connection, willing him to have empathy. He had to understand.

'That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back! I can't! I just…can't!' He walks towards Rose, kneels down in front of her and embraces her. It only makes her cry harder. He turns back to Donna. 'I…just can't…' His voice is barely audible.

Rose pulls away and looks at him in the eyes, so deeply. 'Someone…' She begs and intertwines her arms around his neck. 'Anyone…please…that's what we do…we help people. We save people.'

Donna is nodding furiously. 'Please…Doctor…please. Not the whole town. Just save someone. Anyone…'

The Doctor swallows and looks at Rose, her eyes red, bloodshot, black from the mascara she is wearing and then he turns to Donna. Standing there, unsure of what to do, she wipes away some of the tears and he stands up.

* * *

Caecilius draws his family closer to himself and press themselves tighter against the wall, the ashes enter the villa and they begin to cough. An odd sound pierces through the chaos and a bright light fills the room and a silhouette emerges against the white light. The figure reaches out his hand to Caecilius.

'Come with me.' The Doctor states and Caecilius reaches out and grips the Doctor's hand tightly.

* * *

A cloud of ash and smoke flows over the town. The Doctor, Rose, Donna, Caecilius and his family watch from the hills as the destruction of Pompeii continues with vigour. The Doctor holds Rose's hand tightly before he turns to Caecilius, as he continues to look down on the town in horror.

'It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years, and everyone will remember you.'

'What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?' Donna asks and Evelina shakes her head.

'The visions have gone.'

'The explosion was so powerful, it just cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free.' The Doctor explained.

'But tell me…who are you, Doctor? With your words…and your temple containing such size within?' Metella inquires and Rose smiles.

'Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone.' The Doctor informs them.

'The great god Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort…of volcano,' Caecilius' voice breaks. 'All those people…' He hugs Metella to him and Quintus takes Evelina's hand.

Sensing that this is a good moment to leave, the Doctor, Rose and Donna slip into the TARDIS.

* * *

'Thank you.' Rose whispers to him, as she stands with him at the console, holding onto his arm. Donna lingers on the ramp before she joins them at the console.

'Thank you…thank you.' Donna smiles.

'Yeah…' The Doctor pauses. 'You're right. I do need someone, to help me. And sometimes, Rose will need help helping me. Welcome aboard.'

'Yeah.' Donna nods slightly. She smiles at the Doctor who returns it. The three of them stand in silence, their consciousnesses a bit eased, knowing they had done some good when it was all supposed to go wrong.

* * *

Hello!

I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. It's been a crazy week and a bit. I had a nasty cold and my boyfriend and I split after 3 years. So needless to say, I know this chapter won't be the greatest. I know that. It took me awhile to get back into the groove after I stopped.

I have a sneaky idea for the next chapter, maybe I'm still deciding. I hope I'm making the clues I'm leaving obvious as well. Thank you for your reviews, it's wonderful that you all have stuck around. It's also quite late in the morning when I'm posting this, so I'll edit it tomorrow at work, please disregard errors you may find. Thank you!


	4. A Bittersweet Feeling

Why is he doing this? It's wrong. What he should be doing is marching right back into that console room and changing the coordinates. It must be done, this isn't right. He knows it's wrong, and yet…he's still sitting here, in the chair facing the ghost of her. Staring at the bed, where she would be. She'd be looking at him, studying him before she'd open her arms and he'd rush over to her. She'd hold him tightly and just let her love for him engulf him. They'd be quiet, because they didn't need to say anything. That was the greatest thing. The silence between them was never uncomfortable.

But now…she's gone. He's lost her. Well, lost may not be the right word. Left behind, abandoned, those would be words better suited to what he had done to her. It hasn't been that long, and he still aches for her, craves her, needs her because he needs everything and anything that is her. He's still raw, so raw; it hurts because he's still adjusting. And it isn't going very well. He remembers everything, as if it had just happened. The beach, her desperation, his reaction, Donna's reaction. Hell, everyone's reaction. And well, his room is still feeling the effects from the rage he'd displayed after; at least he's cleaned the glass up now. But not much of anything else. He just wants her…why can't he have her?

He continues to stare at the bed, wishing desperately that she would just appear. She would stop him from wondering who he is, she always did. Hold him, tell him what he needed to hear, when he could count on no one, not even himself, she was there. He desires her words again, to tell him what he had done was wrong, because he needed someone to tell him that, and he had always wanted it to be her. It's hell waking up alone, knowing the woman he loved could never come back to him. How he wished he could turn back time and take back what he's done to her. Hadn't done what he did. She wasn't with him anymore, because he ensured she couldn't be.

He stood up slowly, surveyed the mess before him and the memories flooded back, no, he didn't want to think about that. Hell, what he should be thinking of is why he's doing this. He shouldn't, it's wrong, it's risky and he's being a complete idiot for doing it, for even considering it. He panics a bit as the TARDIS lands and turns to leave the memories behind him, shutting the door.

He enters the console room and stares, vacantly at the controls. Why is he staring? What he needs to do, is march over there and leave. Why did he come? Because the sound of a cloister bell scared him. Four knocks, it had four rings and he ran. Ran to the only place he knew he'd be welcome. But that is no excuse, he can't be here, it isn't right. Yet he can't. He's still so shaken by the events that just transpired and as such, he needed her. Craved her comfort, desperately seeks everything she offered him. That's why he's here. Maybe, if he just observed, from afar, that'd sedate his cravings for her. If she smiled, he might be able to forget the troubles stirring within him.

No, he can't. He should just leave, he needs to deal with this on his own, and he didn't need to drag her into this. She has no idea about their future, hell, he knew she was just getting over their time at Farringham, and the step in which they had just furthered their relationship. How she desired to hear the words the human him had bestowed upon her. Her admissions of her love for them both, and how she wished he would reciprocate her feelings.

Oh, how he did, how he had wished he'd done it sooner. Sooner being sometime after they met. Yes, the Ninth version of him had realised far earlier than he did, and he always wondered what would have become of their relationship if he had acknowledged it earlier. But that was in the past now, and they were just beginning a new chapter. One he thought would never end. Only, it just did. And he ached from it still.

Even to think of her anguished cries as he locked her out of the TARDIS, drove him to near madness. Because she didn't deserve that, but _he_ needed her. Oh, she wasn't happy with his decision for her. However, he still wants her just as badly. And it wasn't fair that he had to give her up, because of all the good she could do for _him_. But he wanted her more. His needs don't matter, they never do. It's always what's for the best of everyone else. And now, he wanted to be selfish. That's why he is doing this, just to see her, and this is the only time he can think of, where she is on her own.

Since they had taken that next step, he hadn't wanted to let her out of his sight; he just wanted to marvel at her.

He gave his head a shake and turned to look at the TARDIS door, she's there…if he is going to see her, than he should hurry up, or he'd miss her. He swallowed nervously and grabbed his jacket as he lingered on the ramp. Is he really going to do this? Is he really going to break his own rules like this? To cross his own timeline? Yes, yes he would, because he needs her. And he desires to hold her in his arms.

He pushes the door to the TARDIS open and shuts it behind him. He is only going to see her, nothing more he decides. He will not interact with her; he can't because it's too risky. He carefully walks out of the alleyway he'd left the TARDIS is and stands on the street corner. He ensures he won't be seen and crosses his arms; she'll be here soon.

Footsteps echo around him and he turns his attention to them. There she is, looking lost. She remembered that the shop had been across the road from the motel, but in actuality, it was nearly two blocks away. So she's standing there, trying to figure out her surroundings. He smiles as she bites her lip, turning in small circles, trying to place herself. She started down one way, and than back the other way. Stopping again, she looks up and frowns, placing her hands on her hips.

He finds it amusing, while he's sitting, trying to figure out how they are going to get out 1969 in that motel; she is out here, confused. Trying to buy them both dinner.

'You look lost.' Immediately he cursed at himself. What had he just done? Is he truly that daft? He's done for now, he knew that this was a bad idea. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He'd engage her, and then he'd be forced to deal with his emotions for seeing her again, and tell her what had transpired on Mars and back on Earth.

'Yeah, I seem to be a bit lost. Can you…' She stops, as she realises who exactly she's speaking to. 'Doctor?'

'Yeah…' He holds his breath a bit as she draws closer, stopping in front of him.

'I thought you were back at the motel…' Rose studies him. No, he's different. He's so very different. 'So, how far ahead are you?'

She's intuitive like that, she can see it. 'Not terribly far ahead, actually.'

'Really?' She frowns like she doesn't believe him; she can't because he looks so worn down, defeated, and so utterly exhausted. There are dark circles under his eyes and he doesn't have the same wonder in his eyes anymore that she had first seen when he regenerated. She just sees sadness, perpetual sadness, like the light has gone out. She carefully places her hand on his cheek and she can almost sense his desperation. 'What's happened to you?'

He sighs a bit and places his hand on hers. Rose notices that she isn't with him. It must have happened. They must have been separated. Oh, no…

She's almost going to ask, her mouth is open, when she remembers that she can't. She simply can't. She never told him about how she had met his Eleventh incarnation. She isn't supposed to know, and he hasn't said anything, she can't let him know.

He doesn't answer right away. 'A lot has happened.' He turned away from her, he can't face her, and he's just remembering their last moments together. How angry she was with him, how she pleaded with him.

'Doctor…' Rose tries, and she carefully puts her arms around him. He doesn't move at first, it takes time before he embraces her in return. 'Talk to me.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'It matters to me. You look like hell, and you're not yourself. Now talk to me.'

'I did something…I shouldn't have.' He replied and looked to the sky. The stars shine brightly, and yet, at the moment, they are only stars to him. They hold no wonder to him currently, not since she's been gone. He can't stand the loneliness.

'And I'm not there anymore, so that's why you've come back.' Rose can't believe she's admitted that to him, but it's clearly evident she's no longer there. Why else would he go back in his own timeline to seek her out?

'How did you know?' The Doctor stares down at her. It's impossible that she'd know, she couldn't have…how did she find out?

'I can't tell you how I know…I just do.' She replied and gave a sad smile.

'How long have you known?'

'Quite awhile, but I try not to think about it,' Rose admits and looks to the sky. 'Where did you park the TARDIS?'

All he did was take her hand, he wants to talk to her, and he needs to tell her. It's eating him inside. That, and he just wants her near, he desperately misses her.

He stops in front of the TARDIS and pulls out his key, Rose notices long scratches on the TARDIS door. They look like a nail has made them, and she frowns. The hell has he been doing?

* * *

Well, at least the TARDIS looks the same on the inside, Rose walks up the ramp and he lingers at the door. It's so odd, to see her in the console room, and he misses her even more. She stands at the mouth of the hallway, but he still stands at the ramp. This is wrong, he should tell her to leave, and he could deal with this on his own. Even though he can't, he's going to die, he doesn't want to. That's why he ran into her arms. The incident on Mars had shaken him to his very core. Who was he to try and convince himself that he had complete authority over of all time? That isn't who he is. Rose studied him, he's conflicted, he's in pain and he's scared. What is going on? Oh, he needs her, she can see it, it emanates off of him. Yet he hesitates, because he knows this is wrong. Crossing his own timeline, engaging her and having her here in his TARDIS, is not right.

If he sought her out because he needed her, she is here, and she always would be, for as long as she could manage. Rose walked towards him, still standing on the ramp, conflicted, and wrapped her arms around him. He immediately returns her embrace, and he holds her tightly, and at one point, lifts her off the ground. Rose aches for him, what's happened to him? Where's the light behind his eyes? Has it gone out? No, it can't. Not for him, she won't let it. She waits until he sets her down and pulls away from her. Rose intertwines her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. And he responds forcefully, pressing her to him. Rose eventually needs to stop, her lungs crave air and she inhales deeply.

'Will you talk to me now?' Rose pleads; she wants him to talk to her, because he needs her. And she's here now for him.

'Yeah…' He won't tell her that he's to die; she doesn't need to know that, at least not right now. She'll be there, in time. She grips his hand tightly and leads him down the hallway to the only room the two of them felt safe in.

Rose pushes open the door and gasps slightly. The room is in disarray, the bookcases are knocked down, the books scattered around the room, the desk is turned onto its side, and loose papers flung about and lay strewn on spots of the floor. The desk chair has been picked up; it's facing the bed. The bed remains undisturbed; there aren't even any crinkles in the fabric. It tells Rose he hasn't slept, in who knows how long.

'What's happened?' Rose does a small circle to survey the destruction.

'My temper. Just…mind your step, I may have missed some glass.' The Doctor informs her and takes off his jacket, setting it over the back of the desk chair. Rose is drawn to the floor, watching her step as she tries not to step on the loose papers. What was is a result of…? Rose can only imagine. She looks over to him, he still lingers. He's remembering…what made him fly into this rage. He closes his eyes tightly and Rose sees his shoulders slump. She knows he's trying to push these memories from his mind.

'Doctor…come here…' She wants to take away his pain, and he strides over to her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

'Sorry you had to see this.' He replies softly in her ear. But she shakes her head.

'I'm sorry for not being there…'

'I didn't…' He stops, he almost revealed that he was the reason she is no longer here. She can't know that. She already knows too much. 'I miss you.'

'I know you do, I will too.' Rose admits, but he shakes his head.

'Please don't say that, it's…it's still…I still hurt,' He confesses and Rose holds him tighter. 'Rose, wherever you used to be in my life, there's a hole in my world. I find myself walking around that hole in the daytime, and constantly, without fail, I find myself falling in it at night. I miss you like hell.'

'I know, I know. It will hurt…it will. But, go to my room, whenever you need to smile. I have pictures, so many of us...being us,' Rose finds tears starting in her eyes, and she blinks them away. Not right now. 'Talk to me…'

He reluctantly pulls away and she leads him to the bed. She climbs in and holds her arms out. He gets in takes her hand, she positions herself and he rests his head on hers. He continues to stare off, remembering the many joyous moments here. He needs to talk to her.

'I…made a mistake. I changed a fixed point. While on Mars…recently.'

'I thought you knew the rules about fixed points. You always told me…never. Don't do that.' Rose replied, confused. He clung to her.

'I tried to leave, Rose, so many times I tried to. But I kept getting roped back in. Then I decided, after I saved three people who were supposed to die…I decided something.'

'What did you decide…?' Rose encouraged him.

'While I was talking to Adelaide, one of the women I saved, I decided that the rules of the Time Lords were only valid while our civilisation still existed. Now that I'm the last one…I decided that I had total authority over time…'

'Oh, Doctor…' Rose closes her eyes. He needed someone, it's obvious he's alone, if someone were with him, this may not have happened. He got too arrogant.

'Time Lord Victorious…' He said softly. 'And that meant I could save influential people like Adelaide, and others. And I told her that.'

'Except that isn't all…is it?' Rose imagined that woman's horrified look. Because he'd tell her she was supposed to die, but she had to be happy to be alive when she was supposed to die. Except, something else happened.

'She didn't like that response. She didn't like my arrogance, because it wasn't up to me to decide who was important. She told me I was wrong. Wrong. Except I didn't want to believe her then…' He straightens up slightly. 'It's only when she returned to her house, that I saw the energy blast from her gun.'

'She killed herself…' Rose widens her eyes.

'She did, and by doing that, she reverted the changes that I made to the timeline. It was then that I realised the full impact of my actions. There would be a price to pay for my interference. So, did I go too far…?' The Doctor wonders aloud, Ood Sigma never answered him. How was he to know? But the reaction to his actions indicated that he had. And he should have known better.

'Doctor…' Rose manages after awhile. 'I'm so sorry…but you know you can't decide who lives and who dies. How they die, when they die…you know that.'

'Yeah…I know.'

'This is why you can't be alone…' Rose informs him and he shakes his head, clutching her tightly to him.

'I don't want anyone else…I don't need them, and…' Rose abruptly cuts him off.

'Oh, Doctor…you do…'

'I just want you…' He interjects, immediately he falls silent.

'I know you do, and you have no idea how much I wished I was there for you. You never deserve to be alone. That's one thing you should know by now, if ever we can't be together, I want you to find someone.'

'But they won't be _you_,' He repeats and looks at her. This is what she feared, that losing her would shut him down completely from the world around him. She can't have that. 'Besides, I don't know how much longer I'll have.' He admitted.

Rose frowns at that statement, what did that mean? Is he alluding to his regeneration? Well, she already knows he will. He doesn't know she knows, in fact, she's already revealed too much to him. Telling him she knows that she isn't with him any more. No, she silently pleads he'll find someone; she doesn't want him to regenerate alone. Thinking about this is breaking her heart, looking at him, is breaking her heart. He's so worn down, exhausted and just not himself. So vastly different from the man who is waiting for her back at the motel. Surely losing her can't be the cause for all of this…of course, she doesn't know the way in which they are separated. It has to be truly awful, for him to look like this. This defeated.

Impulsively, she kisses him. It catches him off guard, and it takes him a moment before he reacts. He pulls her on top of him and she steadies herself. Look at him, Rose offers him a warm smile, and for the first time, he genuinely smiles back to her. The light is back behind his eyes. It encourages her to go on, and she kisses him passionately. And he responds with the same intensity as the first time. His hands wander all over her body and she lets out a soft moan. That seems to be the sign he was waiting for as he switches positions with her, ensuring she is under him. Frantically she's starting to unbutton the jacket, throwing it to the side. She moans quietly as starts to kiss her neck. She stops undoing the buttons on his shirt to take off her own as he resumes kissing her neck. Just with the same attitude the first time, the same passion and Rose has a feeling, this will be the last time for him. He won't be seeing her again after this.

* * *

Slowly, he moves off of her, releasing his hand from the headboard, and shakes it slightly to get the feeling back in it. He settles down beside her and Rose pushes her hair out of her face. Panting slightly, Rose closes her eyes until she feels his arms around her. She opens her eyes and smiles, pulling him for another kiss. For their last time, it was just as intensive as the first.

'You need to get back, I'm sitting in that motel wondering what's taking you so long.' The Doctor says quietly.

'You know my sense of direction…' Rose tries.

'Yeah, I do, but I also worry at the state in which you come back in.'

'Why…' Rose frowns.

'You look sad, and I wonder what you've seen to make you that way.'

'Then I'll try to seem normal.' She tries to reassure him, but he smiles.

'You try to. But you don't. Not after how you see me. I know you think about how different I look, when you get back.' The Doctor kisses her head.

'I worry for you, you know that.' Rose states.

'I know you do.' The Doctor replies and sits up. Taking his cue, Rose stands up and searches for her clothes. The Doctor moves behind her and kisses her neck from behind and she smiles. Eventually, and rather reluctantly, he pulls away from her, and she hands him his shirt as she does up her jeans.

He takes her hand tightly in his as he leads her down the hallway and back to the console room. Rose doesn't want this to end, it can't. Not for them. She doesn't want it to. It hurts her to see how worn down he looks, everything that made him who he is appears to be eroded over the time they've been separated and events like the one on Mars.

She has so many questions she wants to ask him, but she doesn't want to bring up the painful memories. She's not meant to know those things.

Together, they stand by the console and admire it. He's already told her to act normal, but how can she when she knows a bit more of his future. Now she just wants to make him happy again, because he so desperately needs it.

Rose pulls him back down to her level and kisses him fiercely. He seems to have been thinking along the same lines as her because he kisses her back with the same intensity and ferocity. She backs up slightly until she's bumped into the console, using it to balance herself. He spreads her legs with his knee and she wraps her legs around him. She smirks a bit as he pulls away first, inhaling deeply, and she slowly unzips her jeans once more.

* * *

Rose is never going to be able to look at the console in the same way again as she stares at it, pulling her jeans up. The Doctor has come back from his room with his jacket and again, there is genuine happiness in his smile as he sees her. He still looks worn down, there are still circles under his eyes, but the weight of guilt seems to have been lifted off his shoulders. He quickens his pace and hugs her, so tightly.

His universe has never been the same since he met her, and he would never trade it for anything in the world. He believed that nothing would stop them. Nothing. But, their forever couldn't be. Because he made sure it wouldn't. That choice haunts him, and he hopes it won't carry through in the next regeneration. It's a crippling guilt, that's the reason he went back to her. He'll always need her. Always.

He walks her to the TARDIS doors and Rose smiles at the familiarity. This time is different. He gets out with her and locks the TARDIS behind him. Taking her hand, he leads her down the alleyway and stops where she had first noticed him. And she turns to face, placing her hand on his cheek.

'You know I can never do this again…right?' His statement is quiet.

'I know, I'm glad you came to me…in your time of need.' Rose replied and he gave a small smile. The sadness has returned, she can see it. In his darkest hour, he came to her, broke his own rules to seek her. She knows he doesn't regret it, but it's a bittersweet feeling.

She is all he knew; he sought her out when he needed her comfort, her love and her absolute understanding.

Their separation hung over him; she can see it, the way he clung to her as he told his story.

'I'm so glad I met you.' The Doctor stated and Rose smiled, feeling the tears in her eyes. He brushed them away for her and kissed her head.

'Me too. Always, and forever. I'm just sorry I couldn't promise you that…'

'Don't ever say that. Not now…please.' Her words still cut him, deeply. It hasn't been that long since he left her. It hurts; he's still so raw from it.

'Okay, I'm sorry,' She kisses him but he pulls away. 'It's time?'

'Yeah…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' He looks up to the sky, still stars for now, hopefully that will change. 'You're the best thing that I've had happen to me. And I'm sorry, I am.'

Rose smiles, the same type of apology as the first time. He's apologising for the separation. Just like the last time, or the first time. It scares her slightly, what is going to happen. But she can't know.

'Promise me you'll take care of yourself? Please. And find someone, you need someone. So we don't have a repeat of Mars, yeah?' Rose pleads and he nods, but his face remains expressionless.

'I'll try to…' He smiles at her and she kisses him. 'Take care of yourself.'

'You too, seriously.' Rose points her finger at him and he nods.

He watches as she walks back out into the now quiet street, and looks around confused. 'That way Rose, two blocks. And get some for me, I know I said I wasn't hungry, but I lied.' She turns at grins at him.

He watches as she disappears around a corner and is gone. He doesn't regret what he's done. He was right to go to her; she is what he needs to feel safe. It was everything he knew it was going to be. Time is a funny thing, it can give and take away in a matter of seconds. A moment in time can change one's life. It had for him. All because a little pink and yellow human wandered into the basement of a department store. And yet he chose to build a wall around his hearts, it was a voluntary imprisonment. Only he had the key, and he was so glad he used it when the time was right. He wanted to thank her. He didn't want to think of it as a goodbye, it hurt to think of it like that, so he decided to thank her, silently. It's a thank you for her coming into his life, at just the right moment. A thank you for changing him for the better and giving him joy. A thank you for her loving him, and her for receiving his love back. And perhaps the most important thank you of all, is the memories she gave him. He'll cherish those. Forever. Of course, she knew all of that already. She always just did.

He unlocks the TARDIS and looks behind him, but she isn't there. He knew that as he is sitting in the motel, wondering what's taking so long, he'd understand when he started the cycle of his own. She's all he's ever had, and he isn't sure how he can adjust without her. Clearly not very well.

He was happy he could see her one last time. He hears bangs on a door that come in four increments and he hastily steps inside. Even here he can get no reprieve...even here. He quickly starts the console and the TARDIS dematerialises.

Rose watches from around the corner. She frowns, four knocks have scared him. What does that mean? She starts off to get that food, realising it's just shy of an hour and a half, and she'd better hurry. She lets out a soft sigh as she remembers she's left her jacket in his room.

She turns her gaze to the stars and hopes he'll be all right. Because he sure as hell didn't look like it. Try to act normal, she reminds herself as she catches sight of the little take out place she had spotted earlier in the day.

All she wants for him is to be happy, even if it's without her. He needs to be, he lives such an extraordinary life, and he can't spend his life in perpetual sadness and depression. She had faith that he'd find something worth believing in, although she figured it'd always be her.

Rose collects her food and clutches the bag to her chest as she starts the trek back to the retro hotel. He wouldn't understand when he saw her, and she couldn't tell him. It's his own future, and he isn't supposed to know. Act normal, but she can't. She'll need him this time, to comfort her. Even for reasons unknown to him.

* * *

Hey!

So this is my sneaky idea I was inspired to write. I've fixed my story 'Blink' from last story to match up with the events in this chapter. I'm giving a little more insight to the eventual separation. Especially the remnants of the Doctor's room. I already have that scene mapped out in my head. Actually most of that entire last chapter is mapped out.

What do you think? Did you like it? Adjustments I need to make? Don't worry the next major chapter will commence soon.

Thank you all! And sorry about the angst the past few chapters.


	5. Planet of the Ood

Donna looks around the console room, rather solemnly. She's alone now, and has been for some time. Rose left first, claiming to need to freshen up after the incident with Pompeii. Donna thought she could use it. There were black streak marks on her face from where she had smudged the mascara, trying to wipe away the tears. She watched as the Doctor gave her a meaningful look. She couldn't get over the two of them together. They seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking, without the need for words.

There had been a silence in the console room when Rose left. The Doctor had remained bent over the console, occasionally looking back down the hallway. He eventually looked up at Donna and she smiled at him. He offered her a small one and she could tell he was exhausted. Eventually, he too excused himself and left down the hallway. Donna assumed to be with Rose, who had never returned.

She sighs a bit, it's quiet without anyone in here with her. There is a gentle humming coming from somewhere, Donna wonders if it is the ship. She glances down the hallway and there is nothing to reveal that anyone has passed down it. What she would really like to do is apologise to Rose. She shouldn't have made those comments to her while they were in Vesuvius. It wasn't right; Donna is still new to this whole time travel thing. She shouldn't have tried to run the show like that. And then, to have Rose reveal something so personal like that, to help her understand the implications of changing the past, or fixed events like that in general, she felt horrible for. No one wants to remember how their loved one had passed away, especially her father, and to have Rose alter the events by keeping him alive must have been grave. After all, Rose had said that in order to fix the mistake she had made, her father had to…Donna sighed. That couldn't have been easy for her. At least she understood why they can't go around changing things, and why Rose had been so adamant about it.

Donna walks down the hallway trying to see if she can find Rose's room. But of course, there is nothing but bare walls. It's rather frustrating. She runs her hand along the walls as she continues to take random turns. She clears another hallway when she catches sight of a figure that has just disappeared into a room. Hoping it's Rose, Donna follows and stops at the sight of an open door.

Rose is standing in the middle of her room, lingering at the vanity. She's dressed like she's ready for bed, and her hair is still wet, although it looks like it's in the process of drying. Donna notices that she has something held tightly in her arms. Donna knocks on the door quietly and Rose spins around.

'Hi, Donna. Is everything okay?' Rose questions and Donna sees that the object Rose is holding is a book of some kind.

'Yeah, everything's good. Hey, do you have a minute?' Donna inquired, hoping that she did and the Doctor wasn't waiting for her. Figuring that's where she had just come from.

'Sure, what's up?' Rose took a few steps towards her. The gold inlay on the book reads 'album,' and instantly, Donna feels the guilt wash over her like a tidal wave.

'I just wanted to apologise, for what happened in Vesuvius. You know, between us.'

'Oh,' Rose drops her gaze to the floor for a split second before she looks up at Donna again. 'That's okay Donna. I understand where you were coming from. We have the chance to go through all of time and fix things that devastated us as humanity. But we can't, because we have to live with those types of consequences. It took me a long time to understand that.'

'Well, you won't have to worry about me. Lesson learned.' Donna swears and holds up her hand.

'To be honest, I've never seen that type of…devastation before...' Rose admitted and Donna frowned.

'Really? Thought the two of you went everywhere?' Donna crosses her arms.

'Well sure, but it isn't often we get mixed up in fixed points like that.' Rose opens a drawer in the vanity and slides the album back in. Donna watches and Rose looks over and smiles.

'Fine, but make sure you tell Spaceman that I don't want to go through something like that again.' Donna insists and Rose nods. She thinks it's odd that Donna wouldn't tell the Doctor herself, and Rose has a slight panicky feeling. Did she know something? Rose offers a nervous smile. She didn't think that they had revealed anything to Donna.

'Sure, I'll do my best to drive the point home,' Rose nods and Donna grins. She wonders how exactly Rose is going to explain herself out of this one. It's clearly evident that she won't be sleeping in her room. 'Did you want to come with me to the library? I need a new book.'

Donna is impressed, that is quite the excuse. 'No, I'm good thanks. I'm probably going to head to bed. The Doctor isn't in the console room anymore, who knows where he is. There isn't really a point of staying there alone.' Donna informs Rose and she nods. Donna figures Rose knows exactly where he is, and she'll be joining him in a matter of moments.

'All right, well, I'll see you in the morning. I hope it'll go better for you, and you won't get lost.' Rose offers a kind smile and Donna rolls her eyes.

'This ship will be the end of me, I know it,' Donna huffs and Rose walks into the hallway with her. 'So, since my room isn't beside yours anymore, where did it go?'

'That way,' Rose points down the hall. 'Take a left.' She points her finger at the ceiling while Donna was studying the hall.

'Yeah, well, you say that now, and I turn the corner and it will be gone.'

'No I don't think so, she knows it was a stressful day. She'll go easy on all of us.' Rose offers an encouraging smile. Although it doesn't look like Donna is buying that statement.

'If you say so,' Donna replies and turns back to Rose. 'Have a good night.' And she starts down the hall.

'You too, Donna. I'll see you in the morning.' Rose smiles and heads towards the Doctor's room. She truly believes that Donna knows something she isn't telling them. It makes her a bit uneasy, what exactly has she witnessed? Nothing too revealing she hopes, if she did, how would they explain themselves out of that?

Rose turns down the hallway and quickly glances around her. She hasn't seen the Doctor since she left to pull herself together. She hopes he's okay; he certainly didn't look like it when they had left.

Rose pushes open his bedroom door and smiles as she sees him on the bed. Rose quietly approaches and shakes her head. She wondered when he'd allow himself to sleep. She can't even remember the last time she had actually witnessed him sleep. Rose quietly sits on the bed, not that he's left her much room. He's positioned himself right in the middle and he's on his stomach. He's facing away from her and Rose lets out a soft sigh. He hasn't even removed his jacket or shoes. Rose leans over and places a kiss on his head, he stirs a bit before stretching.

'There you are.' His voice is still heavy with sleep, and it takes him a few seconds before he turns to look at her, his eyes still half closed.

'Sorry, I was a mess,' Rose stated and he nodded lazily. She didn't want to tell him she just needed some time to herself. 'You look exhausted.' She stated and again he lazily nods in agreement.

'I am exhausted.' He admitted, and made no effort to move.

'It was quite the day,' Rose commented and he closes his eyes in agreement. She repositions herself next to the Doctor, shoving him slightly so he'll move. He does, not by much. 'Take your jacket off if you're going to sleep.'

Slowly, he turns to eye her; Rose can't believe how incoherent he appears to be. He removes his jacket slowly and drops it on the ground before his head connects with the pillow.

Rose has an unimpressed look on her face; clearly he isn't going to be moving for the rest of the night. So she draws the covers back and gets in. She leans over and places another light kiss on the back on his head, he lets out a soft sigh, but doesn't move. She smiles a bit; she's just as tired, maybe not physically but emotionally for sure. Donna was right; she hopes they won't have to go through that again. It devastated her to witness that. Thankfully she and Donna were able to convince him to save the family. Rose looks over to him and silently thanks him again for listening to them. He didn't have to, but he did and she's so proud of him for going against his instincts to save someone during that tragedy.

Rose tries to pull more of the blanket out from under him, but she isn't successful. Giving up, she makes herself as comfortable as possible and it isn't long before she has fallen asleep.

* * *

Rose slowly sits up and rubs her eyes, she's still tired, but she can't sleep anymore. It doesn't feel like she's been asleep for long. She looks over, and is rather surprised. Even the Doctor is still asleep; still the same position so she tries to remain quiet as she slowly gets up from the bed and walks across the room to the door. She opens it and turns around to look back to him. It's a rarity that he's still asleep and she gets up before him.

Rose quietly shuts the door and smiles. He must really need it. She thinks that she should have brought a sweater with her. Her pyjamas aren't exactly the warmest. But, she presses onward. Rose can't decide where she wants to go. Console room would be rather lonely at this time; she isn't really hungry enough to justify making something to eat, and there really isn't anything in her room for her to do. She decides to go to the library, stopping by her room to collect something.

The walk to the library seems longer this time and she's excited by the time she's reached the grand, wooden double doors. She looks around and tries to find a suitable place to sit. She decides to head to the second level and see if she can find a spot to get comfortable. She loves the regalness of the library, the deep coloured wood for the shelves, and tables. As she climbs the spiral staircase, she stops and surveys the library. The lighting is soft, not harsh or overbearing and positioned over the numerous wide chairs.

And the smell, she loves it. The smell of old antique books sitting on the shelves collecting dust, the smell of the pages as they yearn to be read. Not that Rose ever could read them all in her lifetime. Some of them are in different languages, and some she would really like to. Rose continues up the stairs and spots a rather nice looking seating area and she heads towards it. At the far end is a leather wing back chair and Rose sits in it. She draws her legs together and sets the album on them, while a small smile etches itself into her face. She opens it and studies the photos in it.

Having to tell Donna about her father opened old wounds. She didn't want to be reminded of that day, it wasn't what she was expecting, in terms of the relationship between her mum and dad. Some nights, after that day, she wondered if her parents would have actually stayed together.

Rose ran her fingers over a picture of her and her dad together, he's holding her up and she's enjoying. Her mum is off in the distance, and she doesn't have a happy look on her face. She wonders why her mum isn't happy. Of course, she could probably guess. Her mum isn't the easiest person to get along with.

'Here's where you're hiding…' Rose is drawn from her thoughts as she hears footsteps on the stairs. Rose smiles affectionately as the Doctor walks towards her.

'I'm not hiding, I just wanted some quiet.' She replies defensively and frowns slightly. He's wearing that blue suit; she hasn't seen that on him in awhile.

'Quiet? The whole ship is quiet,' The Doctor sits beside her and looks over to the album. 'It's a rare feat when you wake up before me.'

'I thought so…' Rose smiles and looks over to him.

'Feeling a little nostalgic?' The Doctor inquired and Rose nodded.

'Blurting out all that…information to Donna opened old wounds.' Rose admitted.

'That was a hell of a day.' The Doctor remembers and Rose offers a meek smile.

'Still mad at me for that?'

'How could I be? All was forgiven.' The Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders and draws her closer. They become quiet, enjoying each other's company.

'It was a hard lesson to learn.' Rose suddenly says and the Doctor looks down to her.

'It would be. Especially with a loved one.'

Rose looks at the photo of her and her dad one last time before she shuts the album and places it on the ground. She places a deep kiss on his lips and stands up. The Doctor gives her a dazed look and she shrugs.

'I should get myself ready. I mean, what if Donna is awake?' Rose ponders and the Doctor shrugs.

'What are a few extra minutes?' The Doctor inquired and Rose smirks.

* * *

Donna sighs as she stands at a fork in the hallway. Okay, she should go right, because she hasn't in awhile, but if she did, that might send her off course. If she went left, she is sticking with the pattern. Of course, that could mean she was going around in circles. Again, like last time…Donna stood there debating, tapping her foot as she tried to decide. Stay the course, or try a new route?

Donna decides to take the right; a change of scenery wouldn't hurt. There isn't anything but bare walls, no doors or anything. She lets out a frustrated sigh. How long did Rose say it was going to take this ship to drop its attitude towards her? Donna can't remember. Although, she did mention it took her awhile to earn the ship's trust. The mere thought that a ship is alive strikes Donna as a bit of an odd concept. Ships aren't alive. Of course, on the other hand, it's an alien ship. God only knows how different it really is.

She continues to walk down the bare halls, becoming more and more frustrated until she hears the sound of a muffled cry. Frowning, Donna continues to follow it, rounding right corners until she spots a set of grand, wooden double doors. Donna stands in front of the doors and studies them. She hears the cry again and her brows knit into confusion. It's definitely a female voice.

Each time the cries seem to get higher and more desperate, and as Donna reaches to open the door it suddenly dawns on her. Her hand flies to her mouth at the realisation and she slowly lowers it. Smirking, she places her hands on her hips and shakes her head. Oh, she could have some fun with this. They are obviously trying to hide it. She walks away as another thought crosses her mind, where else have they been…doing…that? Donna hopes nowhere…public. Of course, that was the library, which counts as public…

Donna shakes her head, these are the types of thoughts she doesn't want to be thinking about. She finally spots the console room and smiles, rather satisfied. Now all she had to do…is wait. She's going to have fun with the two of them.

* * *

The Doctor enters first and he abruptly stops as he sees Donna sitting on the console chair. She looks him up and down and smiles; there is no sign of Rose yet.

'What, you get dressed in the dark?' Donna inquires, noticing that he's only half put together. She tries to hide her sly smile.

'Didn't think there'd be anyone here.' The Doctor replied and buttoned up the rest of the shirt, leaving the top few undone.

'Yeah well, got lost…wandered around, found the library,' Donna watches as the Doctor freezes at the console and turns to look at her, clearly panic is in his eyes as he nods. 'And then found the console room. Productive morning.'

'Morning!' Rose calls out as she enters next.

'Oh, Rose, morning.' The Doctor calls over, instantly feeling relieved she is there. Donna knows something. He's almost positive.

'Hi Rose.' Donna calls over and looks at Rose. She seems cheery enough, and, unlike the Doctor, she actually had time to get dressed. She's wearing a purple beanie that Donna hasn't seen her in before.

'Did you get lost this morning?' Rose asked as she sat beside Donna on the console chair.

'Somewhat. Not as badly as yesterday.' Donna informed her and Rose nodded.

'See, she's warming up to you!' Rose replied and smiled, getting up and heading to where the Doctor is.

'So, Spaceman, where to this time?' Donna inquires and she stands up.

'I've set the controls to random! Mystery tour,' The Doctor replies and the three of them are jostled around as the TARDIS begins to shake, and Donna lets out a cry of surprise. It abruptly stops. 'Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhere in the whole wide…are you all right?' The Doctor asks and Rose looks over.

'Donna?' Rose asks and finally shakes herself out her dazed state.

'I'm terrified. I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet…'

'It'll be okay, it won't be bad. Everyone is usually really nice.' Rose informs her, but Donna doesn't reply.

'I could always take you home.' The Doctor interjects and Donna looks over to him.

'Yeah, don't laugh at me.' Donna warns.

'I know the feeling you have right now. I still have it.' Rose states and Donna turns back to her.

'Yeah, I know it too. Everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder, I get that!' The Doctor smiles.

'Seriously? After all this time?' Donna inquires, finding it hard to believe.

'Yeah! Why do you think I keep going?'

'Oh! All right, then, you, me, Rose! This is barmy!' Donna says, rather excitedly. She walks to the door as Rose hands the Doctor his coat. Together they walk to where Donna is standing on the ramp. She turns to them. 'I was born is Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is…I mean, it's…I dunno. It's all so…I don't even know what the word is!'

Donna pushes open the TARDIS doors and steps out onto the planet where it is snowing and there is a rather wicked wind blowing. Rose shields her eyes from the bright sunlight and blows into the air. Puffs of her breath are seen in the cold air. She smiles.

'Oh, I've got a word. 'Freezing.'' Donna states.

'Oh, Doctor, look! It's real snow! Finally.' Rose turns to the Doctor who has a big smile on his face. He joins her.

'Now that's more like it. Lovely. Donna, what do you think?' The Doctor and Rose turn back to Donna who is shivering.

'Bit cold.' She informs them. Rose readjusts her hat and the Doctor leads her a few steps away so they can look at the view.

'Look at the view!' The Doctor hold Rose's hand as they observe an ice and snow covered landscape. It appears to be rather barren.

'Yup. A beautiful…cold view.' Donna calls to them and she disappears back into the TARDIS.

'Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. Molto bene! Belissimo!' The Doctor draws Rose closer to him; she puts her arms around him, unable to stop the smile as she continues to stare at the picturesque landscape spread before them. 'Says Donna, born in Chiswick. You've had a life of work and sleep, telly and rent, takeaway dinners, birthdays and Christmases, and two weeks holiday a year and then you end up here! Donna Noble, citizen of Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that, Donna?' The Doctor and turns back to the TARDIS, but she isn't there.

'Donna?' Rose calls out.

Donna reappears, coming back out wearing a warm coat with a fur-lined hood. 'Sorry. You were saying?'

'Better?' The Doctor inquires and she nods.

'Lovely, thanks.'

'Comfy?'

'Yup.'

'Can you hear anything inside that?' The Doctor questions and Donna frowns.

'Pardon?'

Rose starts to laugh, unsure if the comment was intentional or not.

'Rose, did you want to grab a jacket?' The Doctor asked.

'No, I'll be okay. This one is pretty heavy.'

'Right. Now, like I was saying, citizen of Earth…' The Doctor is cut off as a rocket flies overhead. Rose frowns, but Donna seems amazed.

'A rocket. Blimey, a real, proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship,' Donna walks forward and slaps the Doctor on the arm. 'You've got a box, and he's got a Ferrari. Come on, let's see where it's going.' Donna starts to head off in the direction of the rocket.

Rose and the Doctor look a bit surprised. Rose sees the hurt in his eyes and so she pulls him down for a kiss.

'Best ship I know.' Rose replies and the Doctor looks back at the TARDIS.

'Yeah, she is, isn't she…'

'Come on, we can't lose Donna now.' Rose takes his hand and they begin to follow Donna in the direction of the rocket.

* * *

Outside of a rather grim looking warehouse, which seems to be part of the planet, the rocket has landed. A wealthy looking man steps out and joining him are his two personal Ood along with guards. A man in a white lab coat is waiting to greet them.

'Mr. Halpen, sir. Dr. Ryder, new head of Ood Management.' Ryder holds out his hand, but Halpen ignores it.

'How many dead? Come on, facts and figures. I haven't flown all this way to discuss the weather. Which, by the way, is freezing.' Halpen states with annoyance in his voice.

'Solana has the figures, sir.' Ryder states.

As if on cue, a younger woman joins them and smiles. 'Solana Mercurio, sir. Head of Marketing and Galactic Liaison.'

'Just what I need…a PR woman,' Halpen lets out a frustrated sigh. 'I don't want a word of this getting out, is that understood? Now, get to the point, how many dead?'

The little group heads inside and they continue to walk until they reach a former employee's office.

Solana relays the information she has learned of the incident and she plays a video that shows what has happened to the former employee. Halpen looks on with indifference.

'In the past financial quarter, we've had three deaths in the complex, all attributed to heart attacks or industrial accidents. But now, we've captured this on tape…the cause would seem the same.' Solana points to the Ood on the tape.

'Using the translator ball as a weapon. How does that work?' Halpen questions.

'No idea. I'm checking the equipment. Nothing so far.' Ryder admits.

'I can't see its eyes from this angle.' Halpen squints at the tape.

'I think we have to assume…' Ryder starts.

'Red eye.' Halpen states, rather solemnly.

'I would think so, sir.' Ryder finishes.

'That Ood…what happened to it?' Halpen questions and Ryder nods.

'Oh, ran for the hills, sir, like a dog. One of the guards fired off a shot. It'll be dead by now.'

'Can I ask, what is red eye, sir?' Solana questioned and Halpen turns to her.

'It's some sort of infection. The Ood's eyes literally change colour.' Ryder states, as Halpen seemed to ignore the question completely.

'Drink.' Halpen states and his Ood does as he is instructed.

'I can't find a source. All the bacterial scans register negative.' Ryder informs him.

'I'm sorry but according to you own rules, sir, there is no alcohol allowed on base.' Solana informs him as she witnesses the Ood holding out a shot glass of clear liquid.

Halpen accepts the glass and shoots Solana a cold look. 'It's hair tonic, if you must know,' He gulps it down. 'Five years ago I had a full head of hair. Stress,' He taps his head. 'That what this is, stress!'

* * *

'Careful, it's slippery down here.' Rose calls out and turns behind her, where the Doctor and Donna are. Rose starts lose her balance and the Doctor reaches out and grabs her arm.

'Careful.'

'Thanks,' Rose smiles and takes his hand. The Doctor decides to lead when he suddenly stops. 'Doctor?'

'Hold on, can you hear that?' He asks and Rose frowns. She doesn't really hear anything, maybe faintly, off in the distance, but nothing concrete. She lets go of his hand and continues to wander. 'Donna, take your hood down. Listen.'

'What?' Donna asks and lowers her hood.

'That noise…it's like a song.' He says quietly. He listens to the eerie music.

'Doctor! Come here!' Rose calls out and he breaks out into a run to join her.

'What is it?' He asks and she points to something dark lying in the snow. He takes her hand and together they run towards the dark lump in the snow. Donna calls out to them to slow down.

They stop as they see the body of an Ood half buried in the snow.

'Doctor it's an…' Rose breathes and Donna joins them.

'What is that?' Donna asks and makes a bit of a face.

'An Ood,' The Doctor kneels by the body. 'He's called an Ood.' The Doctor pulls out a stethoscope.

'But its face…' Donna covers her mouth.

'Donna, it isn't an 'it.'' Rose looks over to her.

'Rose, give me a hand,' The Doctor instructs and Rose kneels on the other side. 'And Rose is right, it's a 'he.''

'I'm sorry.' Donna kneels as well, but beside Rose.

The Doctor places the stethoscope on the Ood's chest. 'I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him, keep him going.' The Doctor tells them.

'Hi, it's been a long time since I last saw an Ood. I'm sorry. It'll be all right. We can help you.' Rose says softly and he turns to look at her.

'What's your name?' Donna inquiries and the Ood turns his attention to her next.

'Designated Ood Delta 50.' Delta 50's translator ball lights up, as he speaks weakly and Donna leans over to pick up the translator ball.

'My name is Donna and this is Rose.' She speaks into it.

'It's okay Donna, you don't need to do that.' Rose puts her hand on her shoulder and Donna straightens up, lowering the translator ball.

'Oh, sorry. Oh, this is the Doctor. Just what you need, a doctor. Couldn't be better, eh?' Donna smiles sadly.

'You've been shot.' The Doctor states and Rose gasps.

'The circle…' Delta 50 tries to say.

'No, don't try to talk.' Donna informs him.

'The circle must be broken.' Delta 50 states and closes his eyes.

'The circle? What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?' The Doctor presses him for information.

Delta 50's eyes abruptly snap open and they are red. Rose scrambles to her feet, yanking Donna up with her. Delta 50 lets out a growl and sits up. Slowly, the growl fades away and he collapses, dying before them.

'He's gone.' Donna says quietly and Rose starts towards the body.

'Rose, be careful.' The Doctor instructs and she nods.

She kneels down and puts her hand on his chest. 'Oh, I'm so sorry…we'll find who did this to you. I promise.'

'Doctor, what should we do? Do we bury him?' Donna inquires as the Doctor stands beside Rose and places his hand on her shoulder.

'The snow will take care of that. Come on, Rose.'

'Who was he? What's an Ood?' Donna inquires.

'They're servants, of humans in the forty second century. Mildly telepathic. That was the song. It was his mind calling out.' The Doctor replies.

'I couldn't hear anything.' Donna said.

'I thought I heard something, in the back of my mind.' Rose says quietly.

'He sang as he was dying.' Donna looks at the body.

'His eyes turned red. Doctor, do you think it's like last time?' Rose questioned and the Doctor frowned.

'Unlikely, but that doesn't mean it's any less dangerous.'

'What does that mean? Red eye?' Donna asks.

'Trouble. Come on,' The Doctor leads them away from the body and they continue on their way. 'The Ood are harmless and completely benign. Except the last time when Rose and I met them. There was this force…like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over.'

'What sort of force?' Donna puts her hands in her pockets, trying to warm them up.

'It's a long story.' Rose remembered.

'Long walk.' Donna countered and Rose looks up at the Doctor.

'It was the devil.' He states.

'If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up.' Donna replies annoyed.

'Well, it has to be something different this time.' Rose ponders.

'Right. Something closer to home,' The Doctor agrees and together the three of them over look a bluff. 'A ha! Civilisation!'

The Doctor leads the way down the bluff and together they head towards the base. Unbeknownst to them, it is the base of Ood Operations.

* * *

Rose, the Doctor and Donna exchange looks as they see a long time of people waiting by a door. A young woman steps out and begins to address the group. The three of them take off running, so they don't miss the group.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood-Sphere and isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs with vouchers, 3D tickets and map of the complex,' An Ood passes out the packs. 'My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. Now if you'd like to follow me…'

'Sorry, sorry! We're late! Don't mind us! Hello. The guards let us through.' The Doctor says and Solana frowns.

'And you would be…?'

'The Doctor, Rose Tyler and Donna Noble.' The Doctor holds up the Psychic Paper.

'We represent the Noble Corporation PLC Limited, Intergalactic.' Donna states firmly and Solana nods.

'Must have fallen off my list. My apologies, it wouldn't happen again,' Solana tries to sort out how she should address the three of them. Who is married to whom? She frowns. 'Now then, Dr. Tyler, Mrs. Tyler and Ms. Noble…' Solana is cut off.

'Oh, we're not married.' Rose interjects.

'My apologies,' Solana turns her attention to Donna and the Doctor. They both seem to get a horrified look on their face and Donna shakes her head.

'We are so not married.' Donna says adamantly.

'Never.' The Doctor agrees.

'Never, _ever_.' Donna states firmly.

'Oh, of course. Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside,' Solana hands the pack to the Doctor who passes it off to Rose. 'Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suites are nice and warm.'

An alarm blares, cutting through the silence and the Doctor pauses going inside. 'Oh, what's that? Sounds like an alarm.'

'It's just a siren for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way! Quick as you can!' Solana ushers the buyers inside, Rose and the Doctor look at each other and nod. Solana's smile drops as she wonders what the hell is going on.

* * *

'For God's sake, we've got buyers arriving. Who sounded the alarm? Drink!' Halpen yelled and the Ood obliges. Halpen goes towards the comm. 'Mr. Kess, what the hell's going on?'

'_Ood on the loose, sir. Looks like we've got another one.'_ Comes the reply over the comm.

'Red eye?' Halpen dreads the answer.

'_As red as sin, sir. Don't worry Mr. Halpen, we're on it.'_ Kess informs him and he instructs his guards to go after the Ood.

The group is ushered into a large showroom. Solana is expounding the qualities of the Ood. She has some perched on pedestals for display. Behind them, there is a very large screen that covers the entirety of the wall.

'As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve and we keep them in facilities of the highest standard.' Solana explains and Rose wanders slightly.

* * *

On the base grounds, the Ood that is trying to escape the recapture of the guards continues to run for his life. He turns slightly as he hears the shouts from the guards indicating to him they are closing in on his whereabouts.

'He's over there! You two, follow me!' Kess shouts. 'But take him alive!'

The Ood cowers behind some barrels wishing they would leave him alone. He doesn't want to harm them.

Kess and his men locate the stray Ood hiding behind the barrels and Kess raises his gun at the Ood. The Ood turns to the men, growling low. His eyes have suddenly turned a blazing shade of red. Kess recoils slightly as a new symptom presents itself. He reaches for his comm.

* * *

'Here at the Double O, that's Ood Operations, we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated. We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood…but an extension of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy too.' Solana smiles and the room erupts into a loud applause.

* * *

Halpen sighs as he hears a familiar voice on the comm.

'_Mr. Halpen, this is a bit more than red eye, sir,'_ Kess stares at the Ood, who now has foam appearing from the mouth. _'This is something new. It's rabid, sir.'_

'Take it to Dr. Ryder. Just…get it out of sight!' Halpen hisses into the comm.

'_Sales figures needed by 1900, sir.'_ A new voice breaks the argument on the comm.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' Halpen gets up from his desk and walks towards a mirror placed at the far end of the room. His Ood is following him. 'What do you think?' Halpen studies his hair intently. 'Growing back? Just a little bit?' He turns to his Ood who merely blinks back at him. 'Like you'd know.' He scoffs.

* * *

'I'd like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting,' Solana goes to one of the Ood positioned on the pedestal. 'How are you today, Ood?'

'I'm perfectly well, thank you.' Rose recognises the voice as the normal one. However, she crosses her arms. Something still isn't sitting right with her.

'Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen,' Solana walks to the next Ood. 'How are you, Ood?'

'All the better for seeing you.' Rose blinks at the sultry female voice that just emitted from the translator ball. It's rather unsettling.

'And the comedy classic option. Ood, you dropped something.' Solana moves to the next and final Ood as she points to the ground.

'D'oh!' Rose feels her jaw drop as the voice of Homer Simpson echoes around the room. But it draws a laugh from the crowd.

'All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back.' Solana motions for the group to disperse, which it does and everyone starts to mingle.

The Doctor takes out his glasses and slips them on before he takes Rose's hand. He leads her to the control board where he switches on the screen. Rose positions herself so she is blocking him as best she can. That way they won't rouse suspicion. Donna grabs herself a drink before she joins them. The Doctor manages to get the screen to him their current location.

'What have you found?' Rose turns to him.

'The Ood Sphere, I've been to this solar system before…years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense Sphere. Let's widen it out…the year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire.'

Donna swallows her drink funny and feels her eyes widen. '4126? It's 4126? I'm in 4126?'

'Sure, that's okay, right?' Rose asks and Donna smiles.

'What's the Earth like now?' Donna questions and the Doctor turns around briefly.

'A bit full, but you see, the empire stretches out across three galaxies.'

'It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but back home, the paper and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live…global warming, flooding all the bees disappearing.'

'Yeah, that thing about the bees is odd.' The Doctor agreed.

'Don't worry Donna; I've seen the Earth in its final hours. Eventually, we just leave.' Rose replies and Donna frowns.

'What do you mean?'

'That was the first place the Doctor took me when I joined him.' Rose remembers.

'To witness the destruction of our planet? How thoughtful.' Donna rolls her eyes.

'What? I didn't think, I just went.' The Doctor replied defensively.

'Course we didn't really have time to think about it, you know, foiling the bad guy's plans, course in that situation, it was a woman, kinda…and trying not to die, the usual.' Rose shrugged.

'The usual?' Donna turns to the Doctor who looks away.

'Yeah, the usual.'

Donna's attention is drawn to the blinking lights and she looks more intensely at the map. 'So, is that us? Is that where we go? We go everywhere? Is that good or bad, though,' Donna ponders. 'I mean, are we like explorers or more like a virus?'

'Sometimes I wonder.' The Doctor quips and Rose nods in agreement.

'What are the red dots, there?' Rose points.

'Ood distribution centres.' The Doctor replies.

'Are you kidding? They span across three galaxies.' Rose says in disbelief.

'Yeah, I mean, don't the Ood get a say in this?' Donna inquires and she walks over to a nearby Ood. 'Um…sorry…but…' The Ood ignores her, so Donna taps him gently on the shoulder to get his attention. 'Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?'

'I do not understand, miss.' The Ood replies.

'Why do you say, 'miss?' Do I look single?' Donna states defensively and the Doctor intervenes.

'Back to the point.' He calls over to her.

'Oh, yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there any Ood running around wild somewhere like wildebeest?'

'All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise we would die.' The Ood informs her.

'But surely it can't have started like that?' Rose joins Donna. 'What did you do before the humans came?'

The Ood's head jerks slightly and Donna tries another approach. 'What were you like?'

'The circle.' The Ood states.

'What do you mean? What circle?' The Doctor strides over to them.

'The circ…the circle…is…' The Ood repeats.

'Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please.' Solana instructs and the Ood leave.

The Doctor sighs and takes off his glasses. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the map for the complex.

'I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?' The Doctor looks at Rose and Donna.

'Count me in. Let's get out of here.' Rose puts her beanie back on.

'A Rough Guide to the Ood Sphere? Works for me.' Donna chimes in.

'Yeah.' The Doctor grins and takes their hands.

* * *

Halpen looks on in horror as Ryder and Halpen's Ood remation quiet. The Ood that was caught by Kess is chained into a cell. He is growling and spitting.

'What the hell's wrong with it?' Halpen demands an answer for this new, sick Ood.

'It's obvious Stage Two Red Eye. Whatever that means.' Ryder informs Halpen and he looks at the Ood.

'Ood Sigma, have you seen this before?' Halpen asks but Sigma remains quiet for sometime, before he answers.

'Humanity defines us, sir. We look to you for answers.' Sigma's answer is vague.

'Fat lot of good, all of you. We're exporting hundreds of thousands of Ood to all civilised planets. If they turn rabid, you know what it'll mean.' Halpen begins to grow worried.

'There is only one thing I haven't checked, sir…Warehouse 15.' Ryder ventures.

'Why should that cause trouble? It's been two centuries now. No change, not ever. Drink!' Halpen demands. Sigma prepares the drink and hands it over to Halpen who downs it.

'I know it's restricted access, but if I'm gonna work on this, I should see it. Just in case.' Ryder informs him.

'Can't stand the place,' Halpen studies the empty shot glass in his hand before handing it to Sigma. 'Still, Warehouse 15, then. Come on.' Halpen leads the way to the door. Ryder starts to follow, but then stops.

'What about this one, sir?' Ryder questions and Halpen turns back.

'Well, I'd suggest a post mortem, which means its gotta be dead first.' Halpen takes one last look at the cage and then heads out of the warehouse. Sigma follows and Ryder sprints to catch up to the two of them. The chained Ood's growls become more enraged and the guards take their position with their guns aimed. Ryder stops at the door as the sound of gunfire engulfs the warehouse. He hangs his head and continues on his way.

* * *

Donna puts her hood up as she turns in small circles waiting. She didn't understand how Rose was managing. Her jacket looks so thin, and the Doctor. Well, who knows with him? The Doctor continues to work the lock on the gate they had found. A militaristic style voice is heard on the grounds, everyone turns their attention to a P.A system.

'_Ood Shift Eight commencing,'_ The Doctor ignores it and opens the gate. _'I repeat, Ood Shift Eight commencing.'_

The Doctor enters the gate, followed by Rose and Donna. They have clearly entered an area that is not meant to be viewed by visitors. They climb a few stairs and look down into an open area of the complex, where the Ood are being marched. One falls to his knees and Kess strides over to him.

'Get up. I said, get up!' Kess shouts and he cracks a whip.

Rose starts down, but is held back by the Doctor. 'Let me go! They can't be treated like that!' Rose's voice is getting louder. The Doctor covers her mouth.

'We'll stop it. We will.' The Doctor presses his forehead on hers and she relents, if ever so slightly.

'Servants. They're more like slaves.' Donna breathes.

'Get up!' Kess shouts and the Ood manages to get to his feet. 'March!'

'The last time…Doctor…the last time…I mean…why didn't we know…?' Rose's voice is muffled by the Doctor's hand, and she slowly peels his hand away. Unable to stop staring at the events unfolding below them.

'We, never asked. I mean, we didn't think to…' The Doctor replied quietly, agreeing with her. Donna frowns at the two of them.

'That's not like you two…' Donna states.

'I was busy. So busy…we couldn't save them. We had to let the Ood die. I reckon, this time around, we owe them one.' The Doctor says, and the determination in his voice makes Rose feel a bit better, for the moment.

Rose squints her eyes as she notices three figures strolling across the openness. She tugs the Doctor's jacket and points.

'Looks like the boss.' Donna agrees.

'Let's keep out of his way. Come one.' The Doctor leads them around and out of sight.

* * *

Halpen leads Sigma and Ryder to a deserted warehouse and positioned everyone around a keypad. Ryder looks at the warehouse with some apprehension.

'How long since you went inside?' Ryder ventured.

'Must be about ten years.' Halpen admitted and keys in the code.

'_Warehouse 15…'_ A computer's voice is heard.

'My father brought me here when I was six years old.' Halpen goes off in thought.

'_Security protocol initiated.' _

The door opens and immediately there is a foul stench that assaults them.

'God, the stench of it!' Halpen complains.

'_Warehouse 15: door open.'_

Inside the warehouse, Halpen holds his hand to his mouth while Ryder holds a handkerchief over his nose and mouth. They walk along a catwalk before they stop and look down over a railing at something. There is an electric, crackling sound.

'Incredible…' Ryder breathes as he stares below.

'Like I said, nothing's changed.' Halpen restates.

'I've read the documents, but…it doesn't quite prepare you.' Ryder admits.

'Is it just me…or does it feel like it's looking at you?' Halpen begins to feel uneasy the longer he stares at it.

'I think I understand the border mechanics well enough. I'll check the signal.' Ryder goes over to a nearby panel.

'I suppose it's home sweet home to you. What do you think?' Halpen turns to Sigma, who remains emotionless.

'I have no opinion, sir.' Sigma responds.

'Well…say hello to daddy.' He taunts.

'Nothing. The barrier's intact. No abnormal signal. Same as it's be for two hundred years.' Ryder informs them and Halpen nods. A new voice is heard over the comm.

'_Mr. Halpen, those three people from the Noble Corporation failed to pass security checks,'_ Solana's voice fills the room. _'There is no such company. The Noble Corporation doesn't exist. And on top of that, they seem to have gone missing, sir, the Doctor, Ms. Tyler and Ms. Noble.'_

'Just what I need. Start a search. No alarms, got that? Keep it quiet,' Halpen rubs his temples and switches the comm. off. 'You see? Hair loss. Drink!' Sigma obliges and prepares one. Halpen snatches the drink and studies it. He looks over the railing. 'Tell you what, old friend…have one on me. Cheers!' Halpen tosses the drink over the railing and there is a loud whooshing followed by roaring. Halpen has Sigma make another one. 'I think we're done here.'

He gulps the drink down and leaves, heading towards the door. Ryder starts to follow him, accidentally bumping into Sigma. 'Sorry.' He apologises and starts after Halpen.

Sigma looks over the rail briefly before following the others.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Donna are striding in front of the warehouses, showing Rose the map of where they are and Rose points to a spot, but he shakes his head. Donna stops at a door and she whistles rather loudly. Rose and the Doctor duck and then turn to look at Donna, who is smiling as she stands beside the door with her arms crossed. They grin and the Doctor uses the Sonic Screwdriver on the door and he slides it open.

'Where'd you learn to whistle?' The Doctor inquires and Donna smirks.

'West Ham, every Saturday.' Donna counters.

The three of them walk into a dimly lit warehouse that is filled to the brim with shipping containers. Rose looks up and notices a large metal claw that moves along a track in the ceiling that is used to lift and move the containers. Rose points to the ceiling.

'Ood Export. You see?' He points to the claw and Donna looks up. 'Lifts up the containers, takes 'em to the rocket ships. Ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies.'

'So they're all filled…' Rose covers her mouth.

'No…not all of them.' Donna echoes Rose's concerns.

'What do you think?' The Doctor leads them to the nearest containers and opens it. Together they stand it the doorway, the Ood are standing inside with a neat formation.

Donna covers her mouth. 'Oh, it stinks. How many of them do you think there are in each one?'

'A hundred? More?' The Doctor looks at the containers.

'So this mighty empire is essentially built on the backs of these Ood. Like slavery.' Rose says bitterly.

'It's not so different from your time.' The Doctor replies and Rose and Donna turn to him.

'Oi, we don't have slaves.' Donna states defensively.

'Who do you think made your clothes?' The Doctor informs them and Donna looks at her clothes. Rose hits him in the arm. Donna narrows her eyes.

'Is that why you travel around with us humans at your side? It's not so you can show us the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots.'

'Sorry…' The Doctor replies and watches as Rose crosses her arms.

'Well, don't. Spaceman,' Donna points her finger at him and he smirks. Rose finds herself smiling as well and she gives his hand a quick squeeze.

'Why aren't they leaving?' Rose observes and Donna turns back to the Ood.

'Yeah, I mean the door is open. Why don't you just run away?' Donna calls to the Ood.

'For what reason?' An Ood speaks up.

'Because then you'd be free.' Rose tries.

'I do not understand the concept.' The Ood repeats. Rose and Donna exchange looks.

'What is it with the Persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they?' Donna turns to Rose, who shakes her head.

'I don't know.'

'So why do they have to be all plugged in?' Donna turns to the Doctor who has a thoughtful look on his face.

'Ood, tell me, does 'the circle' mean anything to you?'

'The circle must be broken.' All the Ood say in unison.

'Whoa, that is creepy.' Donna takes a small step back.

'But what is it? What is the circle?' The Doctor inquires.

'The circle must be broken.' All of the Ood repeat.

'Why?'

'So then we can sing.' They say and Rose ponders that statement.

Kess is standing on a small alcove with two of his men and he reaches to his comm.

'Mr. Halpen, I'm in Ood cargo. I found your unwanted guests,' He motions to his men. 'Go!' Kess hits a button and an alarm blares.

The Doctor looks up and takes Rose and Donna's hands. 'That's us, come on!'

Together, the three of them run along the maze of shipping containers as they try to ditch their captors. Donna stops as she notices something, but the Doctor and Rose keep going.

'Doctor, Rose! There's a door!' Donna calls out to them, but they don't hear her. The door opens and guards pour out of it.

'Don't move!' The guards draw closer with their guns drawn. Donna stops and they advance towards her.

Rose stops and tugs the Doctor's hand, it causes him to stop and he stares at her. 'Where's Donna?'

'Donna? Where have you gone?' The Doctor calls out.

'Stay where you are!' A guard calls to them and Rose take's the Doctor's hand.

'That's our cue!' Rose starts to run knowing the guards are looking for him. Rose worries for Donna and hopes that she is okay.

'Donna? Where are you?!' The Doctor shouts as they continue to avoid capture. Kess begins to walk along the catwalk and spots Rose and the Doctor running through the maze.

'All guards withdraw.' Kess states into the comm.

'_Sir?'_ Comes the reply.

'I said withdraw. Keep to the perimeter. I've got this one.' Kess grins.

Rose and the Doctor stop, pressing themselves against the container and they quiet down so they can listen.

Kess smirks as he turns on the equipment that controls the claw. 'I've always wanted to do this.'

The claw springs to life as Kess steers it, the Doctor and Rose look up and scramble to get into a container. Kess pushes a button on the machine's panel.

'Container locked! Ha!' Kess shouts down to them. For a brief moment, they stop and look up to Kess, who grins at them.

The Doctor takes Rose's hand and they continue to run as the claw chases after them. Kess is enjoying himself immensely as suddenly drops the claw, Rose and the Doctor have to dive out of its way. The Doctor scrambles to his feet and picks Rose up. Together they continue to run.

* * *

Donna gives up banging against the container doors and turns around. She sees the Ood behind her and she takes a step back.

'Can you help me?' Donna asks. One of the Ood raises his head; Donna holds her breath as she sees the Ood's eyes have become red. 'Oh, no you don't…'

* * *

Rose and the Doctor look behind them as the claw gains on them. They desperately need to stop and rest. Their lungs burn with the need for air. Kess witnesses them slowing down and he grins before laughing manically.

The claw plunges down and Rose cries out as she takes a dive and slides across the floor on her hip. The crash causes the Doctor to roll; he inhales deeply as Rose hauls herself up and reaches back for his hand.

* * *

Donna presses herself against the container door as the Ood all begin to open their eyes, all becoming red.

'Stay where you are, that's an order! I said stay! Doctor! Rose!' Donna bangs on the door again. 'Get me out!'

* * *

The Doctor dives in front of the claw as it goes for Rose. It crashes into his back and sends them both flying into some barrels, Rose lands hard on her back and she cries out as the Doctor lands on her, sending sharp pains down her back. Rose looks past the Doctor and sees the claw plunge down to them. Instinctively she covers the Doctor's head and holds him tightly.

The closer the claw gets, Rose shuts her eyes, waiting for it to hit. But the claw never comes, Rose opens her eyes and the Doctor looks up and to the claw. He lets out a sigh of relief as he turns to look back at it and rolls off of Rose. She holds his hand as they lay on the ground, panting.

Two guards run up to them, reaching down, they haul them to their feet and march them back to the container holding Donna. They can hear her voice shouting from inside.

'Doctor, Rose! Get me outta here!' Donna calls.

'If you don't do what she says, you're really in trouble. Not from me…from her.' The Doctor tries and he looks over to Rose, she's rubbing her back.

'Unlock the container.' Kess instructs and the container is unlocked. They open the door and Donna runs out. She spots Rose and the Doctor and embraces them tightly.

'Rose! Doctor!'

'There we go, safe and sound.' The Doctor breathes a sigh of relief.

'Never mind about me, what about them?' Donna points and everyone looks inside. The Ood begin rush out and attack the guards, killing them in the process.

'Red alert! Fire!' Kess orders and the guards obey. The Doctor and Donna take off running, but Rose remains frozen in place, the Doctor as to come back and take her by her hand. 'Shoot to kill!' As Kess notices more containers open.

'No, we have to stop them!' Rose calls to the Doctor.

'We will. I promise.'

The three of them run into Solana who looks them up and down before they all pile out onto the complex grounds. They continue to run until Solana stops to catch her breath, it causes the others to follow suit.

'If the people back on Earth knew what was going on here…' Donna starts.

'Don't be stupid. Of course they know.' Solana states.

'They actually know how you treat the Ood?' Rose replies disgusted. 'I don't buy that.'

'They don't ask. Same thing.' Solana clarifies.

'Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey.' The Doctor questions and Solana shrugs.

'It has nothing to do with me.'

'What, because you never thought to question that? This whole process?' Rose crosses her arms.

'All of that is Dr. Ryder's territory.' Solana responds and narrows her eyes.

'Where is he? What part of the complex?' The Doctor approaches her and pulls out his map. 'I could help with the red eye. Now show me!' He demands.

Solana stares at the map for a long time, but remains quiet. She closes her eyes as she has made her decision. 'They're over here! Guards, they're over here!' Solana shouts.

The Doctor lets out a noise of frustration and they all begin to take off running as the guards catch up to where Solana is.

'Male and female suspects escaping Westbridge corridor.' Kess states into his comm.

'Mr. Halpen, I found the Doctor. He's heading for Ood Conversion.' Solana speaks, rather stunned, into her comm.

'_On my way.'_ Is the reply_. 'Mr. Kess, what's the situation?'_

Kess has gone back into the warehouse. 'We've contained it, sir. The red eye seems to be permanent this time, it's not fading,' Kess passes a fenced area of red eyes. 'Worse than that, sir, there more of them going rabid,' He passes another fence, this time the Ood are pulling on the fence. 'In my opinion, sir, I think we've lost them, the entire batch contaminated.'

'_What's causing it? Why now? What's changed?'_ Halpen questions. _'How many Ood in total?'_

'I would say about two thousand, sir.' Kess answers.

'_We can write them off. That's what insurance is for.'_ Halpen responds and Kess nods, knowing that Halpen is probably grinning.

* * *

In his office, Halpen is staring at the patch of hair he's just rubbed out of his head. He stares at the rubbish bin and looks over to Sigma.

'Drink. We've plenty more on the breeding forms. Let's start again,' Halpen takes the drink and gulps it down. 'Fetch the canisters. No survivors.' He instructs Kess.

'_My pleasure, sir.'_ Kess responds and directs the men.

* * *

Rose, the Doctor and Donna stop outside another warehouse. The Doctor turns in a small circle and smiles.

'Oh can you hear it? I didn't need a map; I should've listened!' The Doctor replies and Rose closes her eyes, she doesn't really hear anything, maybe faint noise.

He pulls out the screwdriver and sonics the door, everyone piles inside and the Doctor locks the door behind them.

'So, does that mean we're locked in?' Donna questions but the Doctor quiets her down.

'Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen,' The Doctor closes his eyes briefly before he opens them again. He walks forward until there are steps leading further down into the warehouse. They walk down them and come face to face with cages. 'Oh, my head.'

'What's wrong?' Rose asks.

'Can't you hear it? The singing?' The Doctor questions, but Donna shakes her head. Rose is unsure and she struggles to listen.

'Maybe…' Rose tries and she bends down to see in the cage. She gasps and sees the Ood huddled together in one of the cages. The Doctor switches on a light. 'Why do they look different?'

'Yeah, they look so different from the others.' Donna agrees.

'That's because they're natural born Ood. Unprocessed. Before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled,' The Doctor and Donna join Rose as they kneel in front of the cage. 'That's their song.'

'I can't hear it.' Donna says quietly.

'Do you want to?' The Doctor asked and Donna turns to face him.

'Yeah.'

'It's the song of captivity.' The Doctor warns but Donna shakes her head.

'Let me hear it.'

He nods and the Doctor places his fingertips on her temples. 'Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna…hear the music.'

Donna gasps and she faces the Ood, trying her hardest not to cry.

'I can faintly hear it…' Rose closes her eyes.

'Rose?' The Doctor questions and she nods.

'Yes…please.' She feels his fingers on her temple and he enters her mind. She pictures the door to keep things he isn't supposed to know behind there. They're all about him anyway. He can't know his own future. The Doctor is slightly taken back. She's hiding something, and he does his best not to pry. He opens her mind and she takes his hand suddenly, as the lamenting song enters her mind.

Rose turns to face the Ood, she feels the tears fall down her face as she bites her lip and feels her heart breaking for them.

'Take it away.' Donna breaks and shuts her eyes.

'You sure?' The Doctor asks.

'I can't bear it…' Donna chokes back a sob and the Doctor repeats the process on her. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay,' The Doctor smiles a bit. 'Rose?'

Rose is unable to stop her tears from falling and she grips the cage bars. She reaches her hand into the cramped quarters of the cage. The Ood stare at her, unmoving as Rose falls deeper into despair, wanting to do something to help them. 'I'm sorry…' Rose whispers softly.

'Rose…' She turns back to the Doctor and brushes away her tears with his thumb. She nods and he tries to repeat the same process, but he can't seem to close her mind to it. He frowns and tries harder; it only manages to cause her to gasp.

'Doctor…?' Rose tries; she doesn't understand why the song hasn't been muted in her mind.

'I'm sorry, I can't…' He frowns and lets go.

'That's fine, don't worry, we can figure it out later.' Rose replies and he continues to stare at her. What has he done?

'Doctor, can you still hear that?' Donna questions and he turns to her.

'All the time.' He smiles sadly. Rose looks to the cage and covers her mouth.

'Rose?' Donna puts her hand on her shoulder.

'I'm okay, it's just so heartbreaking.' Rose continues to stare at the cage. They have to stop this injustice.

* * *

Halpen, Ryder and Solana arrive outside of the Ood Conversion warehouse. They are positive the intruders at holding up in here. There is a guard standing outside.

'Well, what's the hold up?' Halpen demands.

'The experimentation lab's maximum security. He's fused the system.' Ryder informs him.

'Don't just stand there! Get bolt cutters! Rip that door off!' Halpen instructs the guard. He turns to Solana. 'Solana, go back to the reps. I don't want any of them wandering off and seeing this. And get them away from the Ood, just in case. Hurry up!' Halpen stresses.

'Yes, sir.' Solana takes off running.

* * *

'Doctor, can you open the cage?' Rose asked and the Doctor grinned.

'Way a head of you, Rose.' The Doctor sonics the cage doors. A loud noise is heard and Donna turns to it.

'They're breaking in.' Donna states.

'Ah, let them.' The Doctor opens the doors and Rose heads in. The Ood shuffle away from her and she frowns.

'It's okay, we won't hurt you.' Rose smiles kindly to them. The Doctor notices something in their hands.

'What are you holding?' The Doctor asks and the Ood look at him shyly.

'We're your friends.' Rose tries.

'Friend. Doctor, Rose, Donna. Doctor, Donna, Rose. Friend. Look at us. Let me see,' The Doctor waits patiently and an Ood slowly comes closer to Rose and the Doctor. 'That's it. That's it, go on. Go on.'

The Ood holds out his cupped hands and removes the top one to reveal something that causes Rose to gasp and look over to the Doctor.

'Doctor…is…that?' Rose breathes.

'Is it really?' Donna gets closer.

'It's a brain. A hindbrain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotion. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be, Rose or Donna anymore. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood.'

'Those horrific people cut off their brains.' Rose balls her fist.

'Right, and then they stitch on the translator.' The Doctor states, disgusted.

'So like a lobotomy,' Donna whispers and shakes her head. 'I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be wonderful out here. I want to go home.' Rose and the Doctor turn to Donna, stunned, but have no time to react to her statement as their captors have arrived.

'They're with the Ood, sir.' A guard calls over to the remaining group and the Doctor shuts the cage door.

'What are you gonna do, then? Arrest me? Lock me up? Well, you're too late! Hah!' The Doctor taunts, but as their captors approach them, one has a bit of a smirk on his face.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Donna sigh as guards handcuff them to a pipe in the main building. The same man who was grinning at them in the warehouse approaches them and shakes his head.

'Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists.' The man states and everyone exchanges looks.

'If that's what Friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yes.' The Doctor nods his head.

'The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice.' The man reiterates but Rose shakes her head.

'You can't hear them. You don't understand because you can't hear them. It's their song, a song of captivity!' Rose informs him.

'They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight!' The man cries out defensively.

'You idiot! They're born with their brains in their hands, don't you see? That makes them peaceful! They've got to be because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets.' Donna states the last part softly.

'Nice one.' The Doctor compliments and Rose smiles and nods her head.

'Thank you.' Donna replies. The man seems less than impressed.

'The system's worked for two hundred years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilised,' The man reaches for his comm. 'Mr. Kess, how do we stand?'

'_Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas released.'_ Kess states.

'You're going to gas them?!' The Doctor yells.

'You're a monster! How dare you!' Rose tugs at her cuffs with vigor.

'Kill the livestock. The classic foot and mouth solution. Still works.' The man states nonchalantly.

* * *

As the guards continue to move canisters into position, Kess puts on a gas mask and chuckles. The fenced in Ood, now with red eyes, stand in a circle their hands out to their sides. They join the unprocessed Ood in their song, the volume increasing drastically.

* * *

Solana can't get the image out of her head. The Ood had killed a rep, with its translator ball. Then they all started. Thank god she managed to escape out the back door. She continues to run until a guard stops her.

'They've gone insane, miss! They've gone mad, all of them!' The guard states frantically.

Together they see a group of Ood approaching them. Solana backs away and looks on in horror. 'Just shoot them! Shoot to kill!' Solana cries out and runs off as she hears the guards open fire. Sadly she stops to watch, and doesn't hear the Ood come up behind her.

* * *

The canisters are continuing the countdown, disregarding the alarm that has started to sound. Kess stares up to the ceiling, hearing the alarm, and then back down to the Ood. It seems to agitate them further.

'What's going on out there?!' Kess demands as he hears the exterior door opening, and more of the red eyed Ood pile in.

* * *

In Halpen's office, Halpen, Ryder and Sigma abruptly leave and head out into the snowy complex grounds. He stares as the guards are shooting at the Ood.

'_Emergency Status! Emergency Status!'_

Halpen stops and looks down on the fighting, he becomes more and more confused.

'It's a revolution.' Ryder breathes as he continues to stare in disbelief.

Halpen pushes past Ryder and goes back up the stairs he's just come by. Sigma follows Halpen dutifully. Ryder isn't far behind.

* * *

The red-eyed Ood have locked Kess behind the fence while the canisters continue their countdown. His gasmask is on the other side of the fence.

'Come back! Let me out of here!' He screams at the Ood. The canisters reach the final countdown and release the gas, Kess screams from the pain.

* * *

Halpen returns to where the Doctor, Rose and Donna are still handcuffed.

'Change of plan.' He states.

'No reports of trouble off world, sir. It still contained to the Ood Sphere.' Ryder informs Halpen and he nods.

'Then we have a public duty to stop it before it spreads.' He concludes.

'What's happening?' The Doctor questions.

'Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilised. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood.' Halpen smirks and heads to the door.

'But, Mr. Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen.' The Doctor tries. Halpen stops at door.

'What are you talking about?' Donna inquires.

'Again, so clever.' Halpen compliments and the Doctor shrugs.

'It's got to be connected to the red eye. What is it?'

Halpen grins and looks the Doctor in the eye. 'It won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood.' Halpen, Ryder and the two accompanying guards.

'Doctor, any bright ideas?' Rose looks over as she yanks on her cuffs.

'Hurry up, Spaceman.' Donna tries to wriggle her hand out of her cuff.

'I'm working on it!' The Doctor looks over to them as they continue to try and break out of their restraints.

* * *

Halpen, Ryder, a guard and Sigma continue to run across the chilly compound. There is only one way to stop the madness.

'Dr. Ryder, Warehouse 15.' Halpen instructs and he nods, but Ryder looks over to Sigma.

'What about this one?' He motions to Sigma and Halpen stops.

'No! You've not turned. Faithful to the last. Go. Join your people,' Halpen and Ryder bow their heads as Sigma leaves. 'Come on!'

Halpen and Ryder continue to their destination, unaware that Sigma is watching them before he too, leaves.

* * *

'Spaceman! Do something! You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!' Donna calls over.

'She makes a good point.' Rose tugs more.

'These are really good handcuffs!' The Doctor replies defensively.

'Oh, I'm glad of that. At least we've got quality!' Donna shouts.

The door opens and they all stop their struggle when they see the Ood standing there before they start advancing.

'We need to try to convince them we're on their side!' Rose continues to yank at her cuffs. 'The circle must be broken!' She tries, shouting to them.

'Doctor, Donna, Rose, friends!' The Doctor follows her lead.

'Friends, the circle must be broken!' Donna calls out.

'The circle must be broken!' Rose repeats.

'Doctor, Donna, Rose, friends!'

'Friends, the circle must be broken!'

'The circle must be broken!'

'Doctor, Donna, Rose, friends!'

'Friends, the circle must be broken!'

'The circle must be broken!'

'Doctor, Donna, Rose, friends!'

'Friends, the circle must be broken!'

'Friends, friends, friends!' The Doctor tries another approach, but the Ood continue to advance. Their speech becomes quicker.

'Friends, we're friends!' Rose cries.

'The circle must be broken!' Donna cries desperately.

'Doctor, Donna, Rose, friends!' The Doctor yanks at his cuffs again. The Ood take out their translator balls and stop mere inches from the little group.

Their translator balls switch off and the Ood clutch their heads in pain. One finally lifts his head and his eyes have returned to their normal colour.

'Doctor. Donna. Rose. Friends.' He replies.

'That's right! That's right!' Rose cries out.

'That's us!' Donna nods her head.

'That's us! Friends! Oh, yes!' The Doctor grins. The Ood uncuffs them and together, they run out into the complex grounds.

* * *

Together they run down the stairs and stand in the openness of the ground. There is massive fighting everywhere. They continue to run across the grounds and try to dodge the fighting. The Doctor stops as he tries to get his bearings, he turns in a small circle.

'Doctor, what is it?' Rose inquires and she stops beside him.

'I don't know where it is! I don't know where've they've gone!' The Doctor replies frantically and looks around

What are we looking for?!' Donna tries to get him to focus, but he's already taken off running.

'Might be underground, like some sort of cave, or a cavern or…' The Doctor is cut off as a mighty explosion sends everyone to the ground. Rose lands on her back and hisses, there must be an already nasty bruise there.

'Everyone okay?' The Doctor helps Donna up and Rose pulls herself to her feet.

'Doctor, look.' Rose points to the figure standing as the smoke clears. It's the Ood that Halpen has had with him.

* * *

In Warehouse 15, Halpen has begun to talk rather frantically. 'It's always been an option. My grandfather drew up the plans. That's the advantage of a family run business, Dr. Ryder, the personal touch.' Halpen smirks.

'But we should evacuate. If we can get to the rocket shed…' Halpen, who waves his hand dismissively, cuts off Ryder.

'No need. We've got this,' Halpen goes over to a cabinet and opens it. 'Detonation packs,' He takes out the devices and hands them to Ryder. 'Place them around the circumference. We're gonna blow it up. This thing dies…so does the Ood.'

He begins to place the detonation packs along the railing.

* * *

Sigma leads the Doctor, Rose and Donna to Warehouse 15. The Doctor pulls out the screwdriver and uses it on the keypad and the door opens. Once they are inside, the Doctor, Rose and Donna are finally able to glimpse at the being responsible for preventing the Ood from fighting each other.

'Doctor…is that…' Rose grips the railing for a better look. Donna stands beside Rose and feels herself stare in disbelief. It looks like a giant brain surrounded, or imprisoned, in an energy field.

'The Ood brain,' The Doctor stands beside Rose and grips the railing. 'Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hindbrain and this. The telepathic centre. It's a shared mind…connecting all the Ood in song.'

A weapon clicks behind them and everyone turns to see Halpen holding a gun on them.

'Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets; I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock.' Halpen informs them.

'He's mined the area.' Ryder states.

'You are going to kill it.' Donna reiterates.

'They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier.' Halpen states and waves his hand.

'Doctor, Donna, look, the pylons.' Rose points.

'They're in a circle. 'The circle must be broken.'' Donna widens her eyes and Rose nods.

'Dampening the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connection for two hundred years.' The Doctor replies, disgusted.

'And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better.' Halpen points his finger at Sigma who blinks back.

'My place is at your side, sir.' Sigma moves to stand beside Halpen.

Halpen chuckles. 'Still subservient. Good Oo…' Halpen can't seem to finish his sentence as Sigma looks on.

'If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?' Donna wonders.

'Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out.' The Doctor surmises and Rose looks down to the brain.

'But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated. You should never have give me access to the control, Mr. Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded.' Ryder smirks, Halpen walks towards him.

'Yes. Yes, you did.' Halpen agrees and pushes Ryder over the railing. He is instantly absorbed into the brain. Rose gasps and looks over the edge.

'You…murdered him.' Donna manages to get out.

'Very observant, Ginger. Now then, can't say I've ever shot anyone before…can't say I'm gonna like it, but, uh, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still…' Halpen aims his gun at the group and the Doctor moves in front of Rose and Donna.

'Would you like a drink, sir?' Sigma offers and his question draws a laugh from Halpen.

'I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks.' Halpen responds, there is still a chuckle in his voice. Sigma stands in front of the Doctor, Rose and Donna. He continues to hold out the shot glass.

'Please have a drink, sir.' Sigma states. The Doctor places a hand on Sigma's shoulder.

'If…if you're gonna stand in their way, I'll shoot you too.' Halpen is having problems speaking. Rose takes her place beside Sigma and Donna stands beside the Doctor.

'Please have a drink, sir.' Sigma holds out the glass.

'Have…have you…poisoned me?' Halpen demands.

'Natural Ood must never kill, sir.' Sigma responds.

'What is that stuff?'

'Ood graft suspended in a biological compound.' Sigma informs him. Halpen continues to look decidedly unwell.

'What the hell does that mean?' Halpen shouts.

'Oh dear…' The Doctor tries to hide a smirk.

'Doctor?' Rose tilts her head. 'What did Ood Sigma do?'

'Tell me!' Halpen yells to them.

'Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red eye as revenge. It came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma,' The Doctor shoves his hands into his pockets. 'How's the hair loss, Mr. Halpen?' The Doctor grins.

'What have you done?' He cries out in desperation.

'Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood brain. Mr. Halpen, can you hear it? Listen.'

Halpen widens his eyes as the song enters his mind. 'What have you…I'm not…'

Sigma steps out of the way and Halpen drops his gun, gripping his head in agony. He continues to pull at his scalp, clawing repeatedly at it until the skin loosens. As it comes away, it reveals an Ood head underneath and tentacles force their way out of his mouth.

'They…turned him into an Ood.' Rose covers her mouth.

'Yup.' The Doctor nods.

'He's an Ood.' Donna tilts her head.

'I noticed.'

Halpen makes a strange gurgling noise before he eventually coughs up his secondary brain. Ood Sigma turns to the three of them.

'He has become Ood kind and we will take care of him.'

'Even after all he has done to you and the Ood?' Rose inquires and Sigma nods.

'We must.' And Rose offers a small smile as she nods her head.

'It's weird, being with you,' Donna starts and the Doctor and Rose turn to face her. 'I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore.'

'I know the feeling.' Rose admits.

'It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mr. Halpen,' The Doctor is cut off by a rather loud beeping. 'Oh!' He turns off the detonation packs. 'That's better. And now…Ood Sigma, will you allow me the honour?' The Doctor turns to Sigma.

'It is yours, Doctor.' Sigma nods.

'Oh yes!' The Doctor goes over to the equipment that has been powering field on the Ood brain. 'Stifled for over two hundred years but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!'

The field surrounding the brain is shut off and the song becomes real, to everyone, heard by everyone and Donna breaks out in a wide smile.

'I can hear it!'

Sigma raises his arms and Rose looks down to the brain, smiling. It was finally free. She feels the Doctor wrap his arm around her shoulders and she looks up, grinning.

Outside, the fighting between the guards and the red-eyed Ood ceases as the guards put down their weapons. The Ood stand in a circle and join in on their song.

* * *

The Ood are standing with the Doctor, Rose and Donna just outside the TARDIS.

'The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone has heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home.' The Doctor informs them and Rose can't stop smiling. Even Donna feels herself enjoying this victory.

'We thank you, Doctor-Donna, and you Rose, friends of Ood kind,' Sigma nods. 'And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you.' Sigma offers but the Doctor holds up his hands.

'Oh…I've, I've sorta got a song of my own, thanks.' The Doctor informs him.

'I think your song must end soon.' Sigma replies, his statements drips of a hidden meaning.

'Meaning?' The Doctor frowns. Rose quietly hides her fear, she wonders if this is alluding to the…to his end. Again she thinks back to the time the Doctor visited her while she was stuck in 1969. He didn't have much time, he informed her. Could this be it? Is their separation coming?

'Every song must end. Like every journey has an end. Legends are born from stories, but all stories must end.' Sigma restates and the Doctor nods a bit.

'Yeah…' He draws his speech out and turns to Donna. 'Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?'

'Please stay, Donna…' Rose pleads and Donna smiles.

'Yeah, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Right, well then, we'll be off.' The Doctor states and Rose hugs Donna quickly. She's only been with them a short while, and Rose can't imagine not having her around.

'Take this song with you.' Sigma informs them.

'We will.' Rose nods.

'Always.' The Doctor agrees.

'And know this, Doctor-Donna and Rose, you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor-Donna and Rose, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever.'

The Doctor, Rose and Donna step into the TARDIS and it begins to dematerialise, leaving the Ood singing as the TARDIS fades away.

* * *

Donna stands at the console with the Doctor as Rose sits on the chair, rubbing her back.

'I'm freezing,' Donna announces. 'I'm going to find the kitchen.' And heads out of the console room. She needs to process what's just happened with the Ood. What _is_ right any more?

Rose notices that the Doctor hasn't said anything and so she goes over to him. He's bent over the controls and embraces him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine.'

'You're thinking about what Ood Sigma said, aren't you?' Rose rests her cheek on his back. She knows she can't stop thinking about it. It's like everything she's seen in his future is starting to come full circle.

'Yeah…'

'That's the Ood, always mysterious.' Rose remembers.

'My song doesn't end…the journey won't end…right?' The Doctor questioned and Rose closed her eyes. Oh, if only she could tell him, something, anything to let him know. To prepare him. To think of how he looked when she accidently met him in 1969, was the hardest thing she ever saw.

'Of course it won't. We still have so much to do, yeah?' Rose said softly. She won't betray her feelings. His life will change; she knows that, his life will continue without her. It always does. One song ends, but another takes its place. His song will end, she knows it will, but his life continues on.

'Yeah, we do don't we?' The Doctor smiles and turns around to embrace her.

'I'll always be here…' Rose lied.

'I know. He was wrong, Ood Sigma, my life won't change, my song won't end. And the journey sure as hell won't end.'

'That's right, everything will be the same.' Rose replies and silently her heart is breaking. But whenever he doubts who he is, she will always ground him again. She never wants him to see the destruction, the devastation. He doesn't always have the best coping skills.

Together they hold each other in a tight embrace, and Rose only hopes that their separation will stay away, for as long as possible. But, she is at the mercy of time, she always is.

* * *

Hey guys!

I'm sorry it's taking me longer to get these stories written. Life is getting in the way, and of course, since Christmas is coming, I don't know what my updating will be like, but I'll try to remain as consistent as possible.

How do you like this one? I'm just all angst this go round, sorry for that. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I really do.

I'm also so glad the response has been positive for the length of my chapters. I'm glad everyone likes it.


	6. What will become of our poor Russia?

'You know, I've been thinking…' Rose looked up from her spot on the bed, placing the book she was reading beside her.

'Mm, good for you…' Came the reply from the chair facing her.

'Shut up!' Rose calls over, but a mere shrug of the shoulders is her only reply. 'I was thinking, we've had some pretty depressing stops, the last few times. Maybe we should go somewhere fun.'

The Doctor looks up from his book and turns to stare at her fully; she nods a bit and smiles. 'Fun how? Fun where?'

'I don't know, like a party…or a play? Theatre? Somewhere light hearted.' Rose informs him. She's getting rather tired of being put through the emotional wringer. It's starting to take a toll on her. Now, she wants somewhere fun, somewhere that won't require the three of them to be saving people all the time.

'But you don't know where?' The Doctor asked and Rose went off in thought.

'I gave you options…always quick to shoot them down but never offer your own,' Rose grinned, but it quickly vanishes as she becomes serious. 'The only reason I'm suggesting it, is because it's been pretty emotionally taxing the last few times. I mean, Donna wanted to go home just hours ago…I just thought maybe we could go somewhere where the world doesn't depend on us. So we can have a good time…'

'I agree with you on the last part.' The Doctor nods and gets up. He sits on the end of the bed and looks over at Rose. He doesn't want to have her continuing to go through the emotionally devastating trips they seem to have taken as of late. Continuing to see her in that much pain only causes him to break.

'Somewhere fun…' She reiterates. 'For all our sakes.'

'Yeah, yeah that does sound good,' The Doctor agrees and Rose crawls over to him. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and rests her head on his shoulder. 'I'll think of something fun.'

'I'll let Donna know in the morning.' Rose informs him and he nods.

'All right.'

'Thank you.' Rose says softly, pulling him down for a deep kiss. She breaks it and it leaves him rather dazed.

'What for?'

'For agreeing with me.'

'You make a good case. Besides…I can't continue to see you so broken up all the time.' The Doctor admits and Rose tilts her head in surprise.

'Really?' Rose inquires and he nods.

'Yeah, I can't bear it.'

'This'll help.' Rose promises and he smiles, keeping her close to him. Now, the task fell to him as to pick a place that they could enjoy. That in itself is tricky. Rose, he knew, would be happy anywhere. She's just that easy going. It was Donna. Would she even go for something like that? This is going to keep him up at night, figuring this out.

* * *

Rose turns from her side to her back, covering her eyes as the lighting increases. She yawns and sits up, turning her attention to the small seating area, the Doctor is laying on his back, staring off into nothingness. Rose pushes back the covers and walks over to him. He turns to her and smiles as she kneels beside him.

'You look like you're thinking of something.' Rose comments and sits on the floor.

'Yeah, all night. Figured it out.'

'Figured what out?' Rose leans back a bit.

'Where I'm going to take you and Donna.' The Doctor enjoys the smile that breaks out on Rose's face. Her eyes light up and she embraces him.

'Tell me where!' She demands, as she pulls away.

'No. You'll find out when we get there,' He smiles as she pouts, but nevertheless, she springs to her feet and heads for the door. 'Where are you going?'

'I have to let Donna know!' Rose called out as she disappears around the corner. The Doctor sits up and stares at the door for a bit before getting up himself and deciding to go to the console room.

* * *

Rose continues her light jog down the halls as she tries to find Donna's room. She delighted, elated that the Doctor thought of somewhere to go. Finally this was the opportunity they needed to just relax and have a nice break. No one would need their assistance; they could enjoy each other's company and just be themselves. And Rose wouldn't actually mind if this little trip could be a date, well, as much as it can be.

She finally finds Donna's door, but it's still shut. She hesitates for a moment as she decides what to do. She's so excited that she wants to share the news with Donna, however if she's still sleeping, she doesn't want to wake her up. Rose is quiet for a few minutes as she tries to decide what to do. Deciding she can't contain her glee any longer, Rose knocks softly and takes a step back as she hears shuffling and the door opens.

Donna looks a bit surprised and rather tired as she studies Rose, who stands before her, still dressed in her own pyjamas. Donna inwardly grins, no wonder the Doctor finds her attractive, who wouldn't?

Rose instantly feels guilty as Donna rubs her eyes and tries to appear somewhat put together.

'Rose, is everything okay?' Donna inquires and ties the belt on her robe tighter.

'Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.' Rose replies.

'Oh, I wasn't sleeping. Been awake for a bit. I'm just still tired.' Donna admitted and stifled the oncoming yawn.

'Oh, well, sorry to interrupt the quiet,' Rose tried and thought about how to phrase the next part. 'Um, I know we've been kind of hitting some pretty emotional taxing places as of late.'

'You think? I'm getting rather tired of that.' Donna interjects.

'That's why I convinced the Doctor to take us somewhere fun.' Rose informs her and Donna frowns at the statement.

'Fun? How do you mean fun? Like alien fun?'

'Well, I don't know. He hasn't actually told me where we're going yet.' Rose admitted and Donna narrows her eyes.

'He's going to take us to some alien planet.' Donna reiterates and Rose shakes her head.

'No, I don't think so…' Rose goes off in thought and wonders where exactly he might take them.

'You say that, but you don't know for sure,' Donna quips and Rose nods her head in agreement. 'Well, where is he now?'

Rose ponders the question for a moment, trying to think of where he would be. Not in his room anymore. She's certain that once she had left, he would as well. It only leads her to the logical conclusion. 'I'm betting the console room.'

'I figured. Let me get dressed and I'll join you.' Donna replies and Rose grins. She notices her door has now appeared beside Donna's and Rose motions behind her.

'I'll get dressed as well, and we can go together.'

'That's fine, I won't take long.' Donna and Rose separate and head into their respective rooms.

Rose doesn't know what to wear. Where are they going? Is it formal, informal, casual or semi formal? What should she do? Rose studies the remaining clothes in her closet as she tries to decide. She settles on a pair of black pants, so what to pair with it? She hums and haws as she decides on just wearing a jacket with it. It's still on the casual side, but there isn't much she can do about that.

She steps back out into the hall, noticing that Donna's door is still shut, Rose leans against the opposite wall. She's finding it hard to keep her excitement at bay; she can't remember the last time they've done something like this, without it having turned into stopping some kind of evil.

The sound of the door opening rouses Rose from her thoughts and she smiles as Donna steps out of her room as she smoothes her shirt down. Donna turns her attention to Rose and smiles, looks like they were both unsure of what to wear. Except, Rose had been smart, she chose pants. Donna looked at the skirt she was wearing. Maybe she should change into something more functional.

'Ready?' Rose asked, and together they started down the hallway.

'I don't know why I'm feeling nervous.' Donna admitted and Rose turned back to her.

'I'm feeling a bit anxious myself. It isn't often we go off on something like this,' Rose paused to ponder something. 'After all, he still owes me a trip to Barcelona.'

'Barcelona? Why not just take a plane? Course, with this box, it'd probably be faster.' Donna replies.

'Oh, no. Barcelona the planet, not the city.' Rose smiles.

'Oh…' Donna looks down momentarily. 'Why haven't you gone yet?' Donna watches as Rose stops, and she does as well.

'I um…' Rose becomes quiet, twisting the end of her jacket, and remembers the incident like it was yesterday. 'I said no…I wanted to go home instead.' Donna notices the softness in Rose's voice, how her voice cracked slightly.

She doesn't understand what has changed in Rose's demeanour. It's like she's remembered something awful. Donna doesn't want to pry; they are still warming up to each other. What if it's something personal, like back at Vesuvius? No, if Rose wants to tell her, she will. Donna won't pry the information out of her, but it must be another episode between the Doctor and herself, one that Donna can't possibly understand. She has so many questions to ask her, how long has she been travelling with him?

'Rose, can I ask you something?' Donna resumes walking with Rose.

'Sure.' Rose smiles as they turn another corner.

'Just how long have you been with the Doctor?' Donna questioned and Rose inwardly smiles.

'Since 2005.' Rose replies and Donna blinks. Rose is remembering their first meeting and Donna notices the small intimate smile that spreads across her face.

'That long…?'

'Yeah. It has been awhile I guess.' Rose agreed and Donna smiled. No wonder she marvels at them. Look how long they've been together. Of course, she still wants to ask more of her. But she doesn't want to push it.

'Are you sure you're having a good time with us?' Rose watches as a pensive look etches itself across Donna's face.

'Yeah, I mean…it hasn't been dull that's for sure. Yeah, I am glad I came.' Donna concluded and Rose grinned. Together, they round a corner and spot the console room. What they don't see is the Doctor, they exchange puzzled looks and continue walking. Still nothing as they enter and Donna looks around. Immediately, Rose goes over to the open grating and kneels down.

'Doctor?' Rose calls down, he sticks his head up and it causes Rose to fall backwards from the surprise.

'Sorry…' He replies as Rose gives him an unimpressed look. He hauls himself out and Rose widens her eyes in surprise. Slowly a huge smile breaks out onto her face.

'What are you wearing?!' Rose questions and Donna comes over to join them.

'Rather fancy. Even for you,' Donna looks down to the footwear, same old shoes. 'No, I take it back. That's you all over.'

Rose can't take the smile off her face. The suit he's wearing more resembles one he'd wear around the late 1910's. It's so formal, even for him. She can't take her eyes off of it. It suits him; rather well, she can't help but notice.

'Yeah, we all know my choice of footwear isn't going to change,' The Doctor remarks and he smiles slightly as he steals a glance at Rose. Her grin is from ear to ear and he loves how she still continues to marvel at even the smallest of things. 'What you both are wearing, isn't going to cut it. You'll have to change.'

'Change? Where are you taking us, Spaceman?' Donna demands and the Doctor smiles.

'Somewhere formal, so go find something that will fit the period of 1917.' The Doctor replies and Rose nods, curiosity gnaws at her. She reaches for Donna's hand and leads her back into the hallway.

Donna doesn't know what to think, although, seeing Rose in such a state of excitement, is starting to rub off on her. It's almost as if she revels in the mystery of not knowing where they are going. She lets Rose continue to lead her down the twisting hallways for sometime until they reach a set of pine wood doors.

'I guess you've never been here before, have you?' Rose inquires and Donna shakes her head.

'I don't even know where here is.'

'This is the Wardrobe Room.' Rose reaches for the matte black door handle.

'A what?' Donna mind doesn't grasp what Rose has just told her. Donna gapes at the vastness of the room before her. Rose walks in, seemingly unfazed, and walks towards a spiral staircase.

Donna gingerly takes a few steps inside. She can't believe the sheer volume of clothes amassed over time.

'Sorry about the mess. It's been like this since I can remember. It's organised chaos to him, I'm sure.' Rose informs her as she waits by the stairs.

Donna doesn't know how to respond to that, so she stays quiet, continuing to look around her, it's only when she hears the footsteps on the stairs that Donna begins to follow Rose down to another level. On this level, it appears to be more organised. It's also full with a lot of women's clothing. Donna just can't believe what she's seeing. Rose has already gone up to a rack and Donna follows her. It is period clothing and Donna frowns.

'Wow…' Is all she can manage to say. Rose smiles and begins to slide clothes along the rack. She picks out a heavier black pea styled wool coat. It's trimmed with mink fur along the cuffs and hem. She drapes it over the side of the chair, next to the stairs as she continues to look.

Donna manages to find something that catches her interest, a beautiful sapphire coloured dress and she pulls it off the rack, holding it up to herself. Trying to decide if this is something she'd want to wear.

'Donna, that's beautiful.' Rose has her attention on Donna, Donna makes a bit of a face.

'Do you think so? It's heavy.' Donna indicates and Rose feels the fabric between her fingers.

'Yeah, that's silk. But it will look good on you.' Rose reiterates and she has a dress in her hand as well.

'That's not bad. It's colourful.' Donna observed and Rose smiled.

'Well, let's see how they look on.' Rose takes one last look at the dress and she heads up the stairs to try it on, while Donna remains on the bottom level.

* * *

'Rose, are you finished?' Donna calls up and she watches as Rose leans over the railing, nodding.

'I'm on my way down.' Rose calls down.

Rose starts down the stairs, hauling the dress up so she doesn't trip and feels her jaw drop as she sets her eyes upon Donna.

The blue of the dress compliments Donna's features. The evening dress is heavy silk with metallic bullion. There is also an ivory silk underskirt edged with bullion lace, which has short sleeves. There is a brooch placed on the left shoulder.

'That's beautiful Donna.' Rose smiles and Donna nods slightly.

'Thanks, it's not so bad on.' Donna confirms and equally likes the dress that Rose has picked. It is an iridescent purple chiffon, calf length tunic with an inverted 'V' hem at the front and pointed back trimmed with metallic bronze fringe. The undress is dusky blue jacquard with a rather stylized chrysanthemum pattern. There is a small train at the back trimmed in fur with metallic bronze lotus leaves, coupled with the same trimming for the V neck bodice and a long shoulder down short kimono sleeves. There is a bronze lace trimmed inset with gold print on crème chiffon overlay; a crushed wide chocolate velvet ribbon sash is tied at the back, in a bow.

'How do you like this one? It is too busy?' Rose inquires as she bends down to put on the shoes she's decided to wear.

'No, it suits you. It really does. Kinda bohemian.' Donna confirms as she slips on her shoes. She picks up the coat she decided to wear. It's a rather larger styled wool coat, doubled breasted, ruched along the sides. It has fur along the neckline and hem.

'Hopefully this will work.' Rose picks up the coat and walks up the stairs to the main level.

'I am not changing again.' Donna stated adamantly and follows Rose out of the room and back into the hallway.

They continue to walk down the halls until they eventually find the console room again. Rose heads right over to the open grating and Donna sets her coat on the chair.

'Hope this works for you.' Rose calls down and the Doctor pokes his head up.

'Much better. Where's Donna?' He likes the bohemian look on Rose. She can personalise anything.

'Right here, Spaceman. Now, do we get to know where we're going?' Donna crosses her arms.

'Step outside and find out.' The Doctor replies and Rose frowns. She goes over and takes her coat, putting it on and she joins Donna at the door. Rose looks back to the Doctor who is standing by the console and grinning. She flashes him a crooked grin and Donna goes down and opens the door. Rose feels her jaw drop and she rushes to join her.

* * *

Together, the two of them step out onto a cobble, snowy road. Big flakes fill the night sky settling themselves on the road, street lamps; it quickly accumulates wherever it lands. Rose turns back to the Doctor as he steps out and locks the TARDIS behind him. Rose embraces him tightly and he smiles.

'So you approve?' The Doctor asked and Rose nods vigorously.

'Oh, yes!'

'Donna?'

'Did all right, Spaceman. But really, where are we?' Donna crosses her arms and waits.

'We're in Moscow, November 1917. Moscow! It isn't like a usual city, it's more than just buildings erected. No! It has soul; it has its own life. Russia has time and history etched into every stone. Its history is strong and rich.' The Doctor gestured around them. He pauses as Donna turns to him, Rose is still clinging to his arm. They want to know why he chose Russia. 'I thought we should go see the infamous Russian Ballet. Tamara Karsavina is the star tonight.'

'Prima Ballerina, Doctor.' Donna corrected and he shrugged.

'We're going to see the Russian Ballet?' Rose repeated and the Doctor nods, causing her to smile widely.

'Yeah, Karsavina is going to be performing one of the roles that made her famous, Medora in Le Corsaire.' The Doctor took Rose's hand as they started to walk down the nearly empty street. Rose watches the people stroll along, enjoying the scenery, the atmosphere. However, she catches just as many people in uniforms, they appear to be in the army. She frowns.

'Doctor, why are there so many men in uniform?' Rose points to a small group of them. They don't look like soldiers that are fighting in the army. It is still 1917, and the war isn't over yet. Yet somehow, they don't look like soldiers from the front lines.

'Well, Tsar Nicholas just abdicated in March, so they're part of the Red Army. The Red Army now has control of many key places in Russia.'

'Lenin leads them, right? They're Bolsheviks?' Rose questioned and he nods.

'That's right.'

'You've brought us right in the middle of a revolution?' Donna states, and narrows her eyes.

'No, course not. It's a revolution in progress,' The Doctor corrects. 'But it's fine. The White Army is still around.' The Doctor assures them, Rose doesn't really care. She will gladly take the danger with the attempts at normalcy. Donna, well, she's a bit different. She wants the promise of safety, and that just simply can't be promised. There's always the chance that something can go wrong, but Rose guesses that you just come to accept that over time. She has.

They continue their walk through the Moscow streets, the snow adding a comfortable feeling in the air as they approach the Moscow theatre. It's a marvellously grand building. It drips with opulence and Rose finds herself staring at it in disbelief. Its axial symmetry plan coupled with exterior ornamentation, drew the crowds to the building. It had to, because it's so grand. There are marble friezes, columns and lavish statuary.

There are gilded galvanoplastic bronze busts that depict many of the century's greatest composers that are positioned on the theatre's front façade. There are also statues depicting Russian liberators, they look very new. Lenin and Trotsky are a few of the faces that Rose recognises. There are also the remnants of some busts that have been destroyed. Rose wonders if they belonged to the monarchy through the ages.

The Doctor holds his arm out and Rose takes it, they start up the stairs trying to catch up to Donna, who is waiting at the top. Rose hopes that Donna likes it just as much as she does. The Doctor steals a look at Rose, whose eyes are as big as saucers as she continues to drink in every detail of the Theatre.

When they've reached the top, Donna smiles slightly at them and turns to head inside. Rose bites her lip in anticipation and holds her breath as they enter the interior.

The interior consists of interweaving corridors, stairwells, alcoves and landings. Rich with velvet, gold leaf, and cherubim and nymphs, the interior is characteristic of Baroque sumptuousness. The vast and richly decorated foyers allow the Theatre patrons to mingle during the intervals. The vault of the avant foyer is covered with delightful mosaics in stunning colours on a gold background. Rose stops and finds herself staring at the grand staircase that is before them. The staircase is built in marble that appears to be in various colours, the double stairway leads to the foyers as well as different levels of the auditorium.

Even Donna has stopped to take in the magnificent opulence that is spread before her. She can't believe the dedication it took to complete something so grand. She's at a loss for words. Donna takes a quick look back to Rose, who seems equally at a loss. Her eyes are big, and she is staring at the staircase. The Doctor takes her hand and leads her over to where Donna is standing, when he approaches her, he takes her hand as well. He leads them up the grand staircase and together they stand on the landing to observe the foyer beneath them. To their right and left are stairways, each into an auditorium.

Once more, the Doctor leads them up the stairway on the right and they walk into an auditorium just as grand as the foyer. It is red and gold on the inside, the lighting is provided by an immense crystal chandelier. The chandelier is placed against the backdrop of the brightly coloured ceiling. The horseshoe shaped auditorium resembles an Italian style. There are a vast number of red velvet seats, too many to count. But they are numerous in number, well over a thousand. The house curtain is a magnificent painted canvas that imitates a draped curtain with gold braid and pompoms.

Rose covers her mouth; truly, she has never seen anything more stunning. And it's on Earth. She has seen some stunning things while on her travels, but nothing compares to this. The planning and dedication for this to come from a thought in someone's mind, to her walking in the Theatre, is almost impossible.

'It's…I mean…' Rose tries to form a sentence to describe what she's seeing.

'Rose is right…I mean, all of this is, is so…' Donna trails off as they continue to walk down the aisle. Taking their seats in the middle of the auditorium.

'Grand? Opulent? Lavish?' The Doctor asks and Donna just nods.

'Take your pick.' Donna informs them. They are forced to stand up as another couple shuffles by them and into their seats. Rose turns behind her to look at the doors as more people begin to enter. They file through the aisles, finding their seats and a murmur settles into the air as everyone begins to chat.

'At least they are trying to keep some sense of normalcy.' Rose observed the affluent crowd.

'What do you mean?' Donna inquires.

'Well I mean, their king has just abdicated and their country is on the brink of civil war.' Rose remembers and Donna sits back thinking.

'Where is the king now?' Donna asks and the Doctor thinks.

'I honestly don't know, Alexander Palace?' He responds but in truth he isn't sure, Nicholas has been under observation for some time, his whole family has, but whether they remain at the Alexander Palace, or if they have been moved, is something he never explored in depth.

'Why did he abdicate?' Donna wonders. Why hasn't the next in line stepped forward? Or a relative if there is no next in line.

'Oh, it was many factors.' The Doctor informs them and both Donna and Rose turn to face him. But he remains quiet, not elaborating further.

'Such as…' Donna motions with her hand.

'Where to start?' The Doctor wondered aloud, mostly to himself.

'Start at the beginning. Not _the_ beginning, I mean what factors led him to abdicate?' Donna clarified and Rose repositioned herself, closer to the Doctor so she could hear.

'In 1915, Nicholas was at the front lines; he left his wife Alix, or Alexandra, in charge of the government at Petrograd. Authority appeared to have collapse, strikers and mutineering conscript soldiers appeared to have been running the government.'

'Didn't she try to stop it?' Rose asked, but the Doctor shook his head.

'No. It was a British Ambassador that promised change for the demonstrators once Nicholas returned. But he actually made no effort to solve the problem and stayed as far away as possible.'

'So it left the court open for…well, I guess anything. Like an uprising.' Rose surmised.

'That's right. By the time 1917 rolled around, the army had taken fifteen million men from the farms. That caused food prices to soar. Then the winter dealt the railway systems, which were already overburdened with supplies, the final blow.'

'Wasn't anyone telling Nicholas this? I mean, wasn't he in communication with his government?' Donna questioned.

'When you're married to an overbearing and domineering woman like Alexandra, who knows what she actually told him. She could have glossed over fundamental details.' The Doctor informed them.

'So, what happened?' Rose wondered.

'Food shortages hit Petrograd. People started breaking into shops to get supplies for their families. The police shot people from the rooftops and that led to riots. The people began to call for Alexandra's fall. Even the police questioned their loyalty to the regime.'

'And Nicholas still didn't come back?' Donna questioned, surprised at how severely things had gotten back home.

'That's the funny thing. His Cabinet begged him to come back. But the information relayed to him, five hundred miles away, actually stated that everything was under control. So, he ordered that the demonstrators be dealt with.'

'That's…' Rose tried to imagine the chaos that the city fell into, but she can't finish her sentence.

'It only got worse from there. All of the Regiment Guards, supposedly loyal to the regime, started abandoning the monarchy and joined the revolutionists. Even the Preobrazhensky Regiment of Guards. That order was the oldest and was founded by Peter the Great,' The Doctor looks at both Rose and Donna, who are staring at him, quiet, waiting to hear more. He lowers his voice, trying not to draw attention to himself. 'Order broke down and the Duma formed a Provisional Government to try and reestablish order. But it's hard to change the tides of a revolution once its taken hold. So, the Duma and the Soviet formed a decision that Nicholas must abdicate. He agreed because he had no generals, no loyal troops and his family was in the hands of the Provisional Government.'

'So, who is leading the country?' Donna inquired and the Doctor frowned.

'At first the throne passed to Alexey. Then, Grand Duke Michael. But Michael wouldn't accept the throne until the people were allowed to vote through a Constituent Assembly on whether or not they wanted a monarchy or a republic. But now, it's a shared power between the Provisional Government and the Soviets. It'll be a power struggle for some time.'

The three of them are forced to get up again as more people shuffle by them to take their seats. The show must be starting soon; Rose turns to the auditorium doors and notices that a steady stream of people continues to pour the doors.

'Well, Rose is right. At least they're to maintain some sort of a normal life.' Donna remembers what Rose had said earlier.

'The autocratic system may be gone, but that doesn't mean the aristocrats can't try to cling to a sense of the familiar. It's the only life they've known.' The Doctor agreed and turns to Rose, who is studying their surroundings and the people who chat amongst themselves.

'Do they even care?' Rose drops her voice as she leans in to the Doctor and questions him.

'It's still new to them. I imagine that they assume that things may just go back to being normal. That the reality of not having a monarchy, especially one that's ruled for three centuries, hasn't sunk in yet.'

'They're in for a rude surprise. I mean they want the wealth spread among the people. They aren't going to stand for the upper class much longer.' Donna observes.

'They'll leave,' Rose says suddenly. 'They'll flee. They won't stay. And they won't give up their wealth for the rest of Russia.'

'Maybe…' Donna responds, and her attention is drawn to the ceiling as the lights begin to dim indicating the show is about to start.

Rose takes the Doctor's hand in hers as a hush falls over the audience. She gives him a smile and he returns it. She looks brilliant; the colours of the dress suit her immensely. He's glad she mentioned the idea to do something fun, low-key.

The curtain rises and out steps the Prima Ballerina, Tamara Karsavina. Rose thinks she looks stunning. Truly beautiful and the costumes are gorgeous.

Rose is absorbed in the play, and yet, something catches her eye. There seems to be shuffling occurring behind the curtain. She frowns a bit as she tries to concentrate on the ballet. She starts to notice a murmur behind her as the patrons have started to notice it as well.

A man stumbles onto the stage, interrupting the performance. Everyone is silent as they wait to see what will happen. He has trouble keeping his balance, and Rose figures he must be intoxicated. He's wearing the same uniform that Rose saw on the men when they first approached the Theatre. He's part of the Red Army, which causes Rose to swallow nervously. Why is he here?

'You self entitled bastards! Flaunting your money, while the rest of Russia starves to death!' The man yells into the crowd. 'Why don't you help us?! You support the former Tsar, and for what?! He led to the break down of Russia! Him and that German woman!'

The audience is silent, Rose looks to the Doctor, but he too has a pensive look on his face and remains quiet. A creak in a chair draws everyone's attention as an older man stands up. Ignoring his wife's pleas to sit down.

'You lump us all together, sir,' The man states firmly. 'And yet, you do not know what we do for those who are in the most dire of circumstances.'

'You support the Tsar, that's all anyone needs to know. Together you all stand for the very idea we want to destroy.' The man responds and quietly he reaches into his pocket. Before anyone can react, he's drawn a pistol and shot the man in the head. He slumps down back into his chair and his wife lets out a horrific shriek. Taking the hint, the rest of the audience scrambles to their feet and scream. On stage, more men from the Red Army pour out from behind the curtain, confused until the man points to the body.

The gunfire is deafening as bullets are launched into the crowd. The Doctor takes Rose and Donna's hands, trying to lead them out. However, as they reach the aisle, the rest of the crowd is constantly knocking into them. Rose's hand slips from the Doctor's as she lost in the crowd. More and more people push past her as they try and reach the doors. Rose is falling back, closer to the stage and she's worried that the gunfire will hit her. She can't even see the Doctor anymore, or Donna, nor hear their voices as they try to call out to her. The man in front of her drops to the ground, dead and she steps over him as she makes her way for the exit. Smoke is filling the room, making her vision hazy as she is finally able to make it onto the grand staircase. But still, she can't see the Doctor or Donna.

The patrons continue to push themselves into her and before she knows it, she's being pushed down the stairs and into the foyer. Mass panic is directing the crowd now as they make their way to freedom. Hoping that they will be left alone once they are in the streets. However, the Red Army has followed them into the staircase and the barrage of bullets launch themselves at the crowd again. Screams fill the foyer again, reverberating off the walls and Rose is pushed into the streets.

She desperately tries to separate herself from the crowd but finds that she can't. She still can't see the Doctor or Donna and she tries to call out for them. Her voice lost among the sea of terrified screams. The Red Army men continue their pursuit of the patrons out into the streets, continuing to open fire. Rose runs through the street, continuing to be pushed by a man as he tries to get away. She stops to catch her breath, panting and it causes the older man to as well. She tries to see if she can spot the Doctor or Donna but still nothing. A gunshot rings out in the night and the man who had been in front of Rose staggers backward and into her. As he falls to his death, Rose isn't able to move out of the way fast enough. He collapses onto her, pinning her under him and her head makes hard contact with the snowy ground. Instantly she looses consciousness, and a small pool of blood begins to form. Colouring the snow an angry shade of crimson.

A few hours have passed, and the madness has subsided. The Red Army has dealt with those responsible for the random shooting and the police have arrived to cart off those who didn't make it. They are speaking with the witnesses when a man passes by the crowds, and the police, on his way to the train station.

As he continues on his path, he notices the body of a portly well to do older man. The man shakes his head as he passes by, but abruptly stops as something catches his attention. There, underneath the man appears to be a second body. Curious, the man bends down and notices that the skin is not a shade of grey, but still rather warm as he takes the hand. Faintly, there is weak grip from the hand. It's delicate, slender and feminine. The man bends down and pushes the deceased body off of the young woman.

She looks like she belongs to the aristocracy, and her dress is very expensive in appearance. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief, he wipes the blood off of her face. He leans down and puts his ear to her face. There is a faint breath on his cheek. She is indeed alive, but it appears she's had a rather nasty fall, judging by the blood from behind her head. She has no identification on her; he has no idea who her family might be, nor where she might live. Ever so carefully he scoops her up into his arms and walks towards the train station. As a doctor, he can help her and since he's on his way out of town he can give his undivided attention to her. If she doesn't live in Tobolsk or have family there, well, then he will pay for her fare back to where she lives.

* * *

'Any luck, Donna?!' The Doctor runs up to her, frantic. But she merely shakes her head.

'I've looked everywhere. I've turned the entire Theatre upside down.' Donna informs him and his look becomes even more desperate.

'She's not anywhere on the TARDIS. Donna, did you speak to anyone that the police spoke to?'

'Yes, Doctor. I spoke to anyone who would give me the time of day,' Donna confirms and feels her heart ache for him. He seems to be so utterly lost, unable to focus. She goes up to him and places her hand on his shoulder. 'We'll find her. Doctor, we will. She's still here.'

'This is all my fault!' He turns from her.

'It isn't anyone's fault. Now, focus!' Donna informs him. He turns back to her and she has her hands on her hips.

'But what if…I mean…all those bullets?'

'Stop! It won't do us any good to worry about things like that.' Donna reiterates and he hesitates before nodding.

'Right. You're right. Okay, we'll start looking around the building, then.' The Doctor stated and loosened his tie. There is no trace of her. It's like she's vanished into thin air. He and Donna each take a side and try to piece together the last moments of Rose.

* * *

The constant swaying is starting to get on her nerves; it's only aggravating the pain in her head. Rose slowly opens her eyes, the sinking sunlight assaults her eyes and immediately she closes them again. She lets out a groan and lifts herself to a sitting position. Again, she tries to open her eyes and tries to focus. She looks like she's in a train. Confused she looks around, she's alone and she hopes that the Doctor and Donna are somewhere close by.

The sound of a sliding door opening draws Rose's attention to the door as an older man with gold rimmed round glasses, a receding hairline and a long beard enters. He is tall, but stout and he maintains an air of incorruptibility. He has a kind face and smiles when he notices that she is awake.

'Ah, good afternoon my dear!' Rose breathes a sigh of relief, as she can still understand him. That means the TARDIS can't be too far away. She hopes.

'Hello…' Rose says apprehensively.

'How are you feeling? You've been out for nearly the whole day.'

'Good…I think. My head hurts…a lot.' Rose rubs her temples.

'Ah yes, well that will happen with the connection you made with the ground.' The man sits on one of the train seats. On the table, he is leaning his elbow on, are a wide array of medical supplies.

'What happened? The last thing I remember is the Red Army shooting at the Theatre…' Rose closes her eyes as she starts to remember the events.

'Ah well, I was hoping you could tell me. Far as I can tell, the gentleman who was on top of you was shot. He must have fallen on you. I don't know how long you were there for.'

'I was seeing the Ballet…with my friends. My friends! Sir, did you see a man and a woman with me? Or near me? The man has hair that kind of goes everywhere,' Rose gestures to her head. 'And the woman, she might have been shouting a lot?' The man's face becomes thoughtful.

'No, I'm sorry, but you were alone. I didn't see anyone with you. It was a rather isolated street.'

'Oh…' Rose looks down; she's getting a nervous feeling in her stomach.

'What's your name, my dear?' The man inquires and Rose looks up.

'It's Rose.'

'It's good to meet you Rose. My name is Dr. Evgeny Botkin.'

'It's nice to meet you,' Rose extends her hand and Botkin shakes it. 'Um, I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking…where is it we're heading?'

'We're heading to Tobolsk. I must rejoin my employer. I'm afraid my little trip to Moscow was longer than I expected.'

'Tobolsk?! But I need to get back to my friends!' Rose cried out and tried to get up. Botkin stands places his hands on her shoulders, keeping her seated.

'I'm afraid not. Until I am confident that you have recovered. There may be underlying issues. I would like to keep you for observation. We'll be arriving at Tobolsk within the hour.'

Rose remained seated and looked out the window. She is going to Siberia. How is she ever going to let the Doctor know where she is? How is she going to get back to him?

'Dr. Botkin, my friend is a doctor too. I'm sure if I was sent back he can look after me. If you would be so kind as to send me back with a letter explaining my condition.' Rose tried and Botkin took off his glasses, giving them a quick clean.

'My dear, I saw no one around you who matched the descriptions you gave me. Now, I know you'd like to remain hopeful, but how do you know that they are not one of the casualties?'

'I…guess I don't…' Rose admitted and hugged herself.

'I cannot in all good faith send you back to Moscow, only for trouble to befall you. My spirit would be wracked with guilt. Once I am sure you are safe, I will pay for your ticket back to Moscow.' Botkin assured her and Rose gave a small nod. She feels sick because Siberia is so far away. How is she going to alert him to where she is? It's not like she can just pick up a phone and call him, she can't write him a letter, where would she address it to? Where would she send it? How is she going to get back to him…?

* * *

The Doctor is waiting outside the police station for Donna. She's in there trying to get information to see if maybe they had run into Rose, seen her or anything. Any clues that might help him piece together where she might be. It's nearly been twenty-four hours now. He can't think straight; all he wants to do is to find her. They haven't slept, and he knows Donna is getting tired. She wants to continue to help him, that's why she's in there asking. He just…can't.

He looks up as Donna walks down the stairs and to where he is standing. She looks exhausted. He'll have to take her back to the TARDIS. She needs to rest.

'Well?'

'Well, I asked them if they had found all the casualties from the shooting. He told me they did. I asked if they were able to identify all those they found. And…they told me they did. I described her to them…and they didn't come across anyone who matched that description.' Donna informed him and watched as he put his face into his hands.

'We're going back to the TARDIS.' The Doctor tells her and starts to walk towards the main street.

'What do you mean? Why are we giving up?' Donna quickens her pace to catch up with him.

'We're not. I have an idea. You can rest while I figure it out.' He looks back to her and she frowns.

'I'm not tired.' Donna states.

'It's been nearly twenty-four hours,' The Doctor counters. 'You're running on adrenaline.'

'What about you?' Donna asks softly.

'Sleep is the last thing on my mind.' He informed her, but Donna shook her head.

'Are you okay?'

'No.' He confesses.

'Stop blaming yourself.' Donna tells him as he stops to unlock the TARDIS. He turns to look back at her, wanting to say something, but he can't find the right words, and so he doesn't. He pushes the TARDIS doors open and steps inside.

Donna instantly feels tired the moment she steps inside. He was right; it was adrenaline, now all she wants is sleep.

'Go…you can rest. I'll be fine.' The Doctor is bent over the console and Donna frowns.

'I can help.' She states and he looks up to her.

'I know, but it'll be easier for me if I do it on my own. I'll come get you if I find anything.'

Reluctantly, Donna nods and walks towards the hall. She hesitates and turns back to the Doctor. She feels terrible for him. She knew that he'd pull apart worlds to get Rose back.

* * *

Rose continues to stare out the window as the train pulls up to a snowy town. For so long there had been nothing but barren fields. Forests, and certainly no people. Dr. Botkin has been company enough. He is a very nice man, and still very loyal to the former Tsar. But he never told her who his employer is.

Botkin watches the young woman as she stares out the window into nothing. She is clearly not from around these parts because of how she addresses him; he gathers that she must be a foreigner. She is not Russian. Certainly it is such a long way to travel to see a ballet, especially when there is so much turmoil threatening to tear a part the country. It teeters on the brink of civil war.

The poor girl looks so lost and depressed. These friends of hers must be very important. He shuts his book and watches as she draws her knees up to her chin, resting her cheek on them. Such odd behaviour for a young lady of standard, although he guesses the uncouth manners can be overlooked. It has been quite the day for her.

Rose watches the train station draws closer to her window. She closes her eyes and tries to stop the tears from falling. She misses him already.

The train slows to a halt and she watches as Botkin stands up and approaches her. She brushes some of the hair from her face and takes Botkin's outstretched hand. He smiles kindly to her and Rose looks down. She can't pretend that she'll be okay, because in reality, she isn't sure how she'll cope. She's in Siberia, alone. And she has no idea where in Moscow the Doctor is, how to reach him or how get back there.

'Come my dear…it won't be so bad. My employer is very nice and will treat you with the utmost kindness while I ensure you are healthy.'

'I'm sure they are…I just…need to know if my friends are okay.' Rose responded quietly.

'We live in hope. Especially during the difficult times we are facing. As soon as I know you are well enough, I will take you back to Moscow. And I will help you find your friends.' Botkin informs her and he is delighted to see Rose's face light up at that promise as they walk down the aisle.

'Do you mean that?'

'Of course. I am a man of my word. Since you have not mentioned any family, I understand the importance of finding them.' Botkin steps on the train station platform and extends his hand once more. Rose takes it and grounds herself on the platform. She looks around and feels the wind bite into her skin. It's beyond cold here!

Botkin goes back up to the train to collect his suitcase and rejoins Rose who is staring at the landscape.

'Come along my dear, the coach is waiting.' Botkin leads the way to through the station and to a very expensive looking stagecoach. Botkin greets the driver and then he opens the door for Rose to get in.

She takes one look back, over her shoulder, hoping and listening for familiar sounds of either the TARDIS or the Doctor shouting her name. But there is nothing. Just the howling sound of the wind. She climbs into the spacious coach and sinks into the leather bench when she sits. Botkin follows her in and sits at the opposing side. He sets his suitcase on his side and smiles at her.

'It will be just a short journey to the Governor General's house.' And Rose nods at Botkin's statement. At least she knows who his employer is. Rose leans her head on the heel of her hand and stares out the window.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing that knows, Botkin is gently shaking her awake. She turns to look at him and he points out the window. There is a stunning house, constructed in the classical style, sprawled before. There is beautiful symmetry and proportion and although it seems to have influences in Baroque architecture, this house seems to have its planar qualities, rather than sculptural volumes.

The carriage continues its way along the driveway and up to the front entrance of the house. Rose has never met a Governor General before. She is rather intrigued. She takes in the house, as much as she can, as the carriage halts. A man in a very crisp looking suit opens the door; he smiles at Botkin and frowns as he sees Rose.

'Ah, Sergey, this is Rose. She'll be under my observation for a few days.'

'Good Evening, Miss Rose.' Sergey extends his hand and helps Rose out of the carriage.

'Hello, it's nice to meet you.' Rose smiles and Sergey frowns at the accent in which she's spoken to him in. Sergey smiles slightly before he reaches to take Botkin's suitcase.

'Come along, Rose.' Botkin motions for her to follow him into the house. She does and stares at the commotion going on. The house is busy! So many people dashing about the foyer, and Rose shakes out of her daze as she trots to catch up to Botkin. He is walking along the wall, past the drawing room and into the hallway.

As he comes across an ornate door, he stops and knocks. There is voice behind the door that beckons him to enter. Botkin opens the door and Rose remains put, unsure of what to do. He motions her forward and Rose sheepishly enters.

The room is simple enough. Not decorated that would show the taste of the Governor General. The room has carpeted floors, beige coloured walls and a rather large looking desk positioned behind large windows. The sinking sunlight streams through casting an orange glow in the room. But the air is heavy with the smell of smoke; it's like a thick curtain that has descended on the room. But Rose looks past that.

The green leather chair is facing the window, so Rose doesn't know who is in it. She lingers in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

'My dear, old friend. I'm glad to see you've returned safe.' A voice informs him.

'Of course, sir. Trouble is there, but I was lucky enough to avoid it.' Botkin nodded his head in agreement.

'Who have you brought along with you?' The man sees Rose's reflection in the window.

'Ah, yes,' Botkin motions Rose to come closer and she nods, she stands beside Botkin and holds her hands in front of her. 'Sir, this is Miss Rose. She had a bit of a run in with the Red Army while at the theatre in Moscow. She was injured; I hope you don't mind that I brought her here. Just for observation.'

'Injured, you say?' The man's voice is soft as he considers what Botkin has told him. The man turned the chair around and Rose inwardly gasped. One, because he looks like King George V and two, because the man has the kindest, sensitive, and gentlest velvet blue eyes she's ever seen. And yet they bear great hardship as well. Anxieties and thoughts, a lifetime's worth, all there behind them. So much like the Doctor's…

Rose remained stoic as she inwardly studies the man before her. His face bears signs of fatigue and listlessness, but they seem to disappear by his enduringly sad and wistful smile. His hair is greying at the temples, and there is much grey now evident in his reddish-brown beard. She grew more concerned as she noticed that his face has become weathered and wrinkled, with hollow cheekbones.

He is wearing a khaki soldier's shirt and officer's belt. So plain for a Governor…

'Thank you for allowing me to stay here.' Rose smiles and she melts as she sees his face break out into a genuine smile. It seems to be something that he has denied himself these days, because his face does light up when he smiles.

'Indeed, the more the merrier,' He replies and stands. Rose is surprised to see that he isn't a very tall man. He stands in front of Rose and looks her up and down. 'I welcome you, Rose, to the Governor General's house, my name is Nicholas.'

Rose tries to hide her shock, surprised that she is standing before the former Tsar…it has to be because he looks so similar to King George V. The 'handsome twins…' that's what they were called, she remembers.

She doesn't know what to say, she's speechless. 'Your…majesty…' Rose manages to get out.

'Ah,' He lets out a soft chuckle. 'That won't be necessary. It's Citizen Nicholas Alexandroviсh Romanov now. The rest of the world, power, politics, affairs of the state, are no longer apart of my thoughts.' Nicholas informs her and Rose automatically nods her head, still trying to recover from the shock of meeting _the_ Tsar Nicholas.

'It is still an honour sir…' Rose replies and he lets out a soft laugh.

'You are kind,' Nicholas smiles, Rose feels herself returning it, it's infectious with him. She just wants to sit with him, have a conversation, and learn all she can about him. 'If you don't mind my saying, your accent is odd. I take you are from abroad. England?'

'Yes, I am.' Rose replies, she starts to twist her dress. Unaware that Nicholas has a gift for languages and he can speak English, even without the help of the TARDIS.

'An awfully long way to travel to see a ballet. Didn't the threat of civil war deter you? Or the Great War?' He inquires and crosses his arms.

'Oh…well…I was here visiting one of my friends. She…she lives here.' Rose lies, hoping that would be a good excuse.

'You've never been here before?'

'No, I haven't.'

'Then I am sorry your first time has become such an unpleasant experience. Especially the Red Army, for I have heard they are the worst culprits.'

'The ballet was wonderful.' Rose attempts to take his mind away from his country's troubles.

'Which one did you see?' He inquired and lights up another cigarette.

'Oh, um…Le Corsaire, with Tamara Karsavina.' Rose recalls and Nicholas nods thoughtfully.

'A wonderful ballet. Tamara is wonderful, she is very talented.'

A soft knock at the door and Sergey enters the room. 'Supper will be served soon, sir.' And Nicholas nods in understanding. Sergey departs, leaving the door open.

'How has Alexey been? I apologise for my delay in Moscow.' Botkin cleans his glasses as Nicholas walks towards the door with him.

'Good, there have been no flare-ups. We are doing our best to ensure he remains careful,' Nicholas informs him and Botkin nods thoughtfully. 'Rose? I hope you will join us for supper.'

Rose lingers in the room before she jogs to catch up with them. 'Are you sure? I mean, I won't be intruding?'

'Nonsense. I would welcome a change at our table.' Nicholas informs her and she inwardly can't believe it.

The three of them continue to walk down the hall until they have reached a formal dining area. There is a long table placed in the middle of the room, the wood is dark and polished to a high shine. The table has been for nine people, with beautiful china and expensive glassware.

Nicholas takes his seat at the head of the table, putting out the cigarette he had been smoking, and lighting up another. Botkin sits at the seat on Nicholas's left. Rose lingers in the archway. Unsure of where she should sit. Botkin stands and pulls the chair out beside him.

'Here Rose. We certainly won't make you have supper there while you're standing.' Botkin's comment draws a light laugh from Nicholas. Rose goes over to the chair Botkin has pulled out for her and she sits in it.

The sedate atmosphere is broken when Rose hears footsteps pounding on the floor. Nicholas turns his attention to the archway and Rose witnesses a young boy enter, followed by a brown spaniel.

'Alexey, what have you been told about running?' Nicholas questioned and put out the cigarette.

'Sorry Papa, but I was only playing a game with Joy.' Alexey informed him, the spaniel barked at her name being mentioned. Rose watched as the young boy's eyes became expressive; they were the blue like his fathers. But his eyes are bigger. She remembers suddenly the condition in which Alexey suffers from. Haemophilia. How she aches for him.

'Take care of your physical condition.' His father reminded him and Alexey looked to the table. He looks back up and stares at Rose who smiles slightly at him.

'This is Rose, Alexey,' Botkin informs him. 'She's joining us from Moscow.'

'Is she your daughter? Why did you bring her here, Dr. Botkin?' Alexey's inquisitiveness draws a hearty laugh from Botkin.

'No, no, Alexey. She is not my daughter, but rather my patient. For the time being.'

'It's nice to meet you.' Rose says and Alexey continues to stare at her.

'Why do you have an accent?'

'Alexey…' Nicholas warns.

'Oh, well, I'm from… from England.' Rose clears her throat.

'But that's so far away!' Alexey says and widens his eyes.

'Mind your manners.' Nicholas interjects, but his attention is turned to the doorway as a younger woman comes bounding into the room.

'Papa!' She greets him and places a kiss on his cheek.

'Anastasia, the guards have informed me of your behaviour. It's hardly good form to play tricks on them. It is becoming aggravating to them.' But he smiles affectionately at his little imp.

'But Papa, it's only in jest. Besides, they could use a laugh. They're much too serious.' Anastasia responds and it makes Rose smile. The infamous Anastasia.

She has inherited the blue eyes from the family and they are cornflower blue in colour. With long dark hair and an impish smile. She seemed to be less graceful, and didn't exude a formal exterior. She's more of free spirit, a tomboy, not one to be bound by conventional behaviour of a former Grand Duchess.

'Anastasia! Anastasia! Look, we have someone new at the table!' Alexey excitedly points to Rose.

'Hello, it's nice to meet you.' Rose smiles.

'And you, I'm Anastasia.'

Footsteps are heard as four more women enter, one of them, bound to a wheelchair. A younger woman, who has a gorgeous complexion of peaches and cream skin, a wonderful full mouth and lustrous thick light brown hair, pushes the wheelchair. She had the biggest grey blue eyes that Rose has ever seen. She stops the wheelchair at the right side of Nicholas and the young woman takes her seat beside the woman in the wheelchair.

'Thank you, Mashka.' The older woman says kindly to the young girl who pushed her in.

'Alexey, I heard you running around with Joy. Please take care.' The younger woman scolds. Rose can tell she's a natural mother, and has a loving heart. She's devoted to her brother.

'But Maria, it's only a game.' Alexey pouts and the older woman looks over to him. The other two women sit beside Alexey and Rose quietly observes them. The woman closest to Alexey is beautiful, very feminine and yet somehow vulnerable. She has a round face, with a slightly turned up nose, high cheekbones, light chestnut hair and blue eyes. Rose thinks that she is has a gentle and timid charm, much like her father. Faintly, as Rose continued to study her, she hears that her name is Olga.

The woman sitting beside Olga is taller than the rest of the family, including her mother. She is willowy and has the most elegant and aristocratic appearance of all the sisters. She has a fixed almost challenging expression in her eyes.

She is a beauty as well, with pale, marble like skin, lovely dark chestnut hair and wide tipped up dark grey eyes. But she is reserved and less spontaneous than her sisters, Rose also notices that she hasn't smiled once since she entered the room. In her mind, she appears to be stuck up, but that could hardly be the case. Nicholas addresses her as Tatiana.

The family falls into familiar conversation after Botkin has introduced Rose to the rest of the family. And dinner is then served. The sisters all wish to hear of Botkin's trip to Moscow and so he begins to tell his tale. While Botkin tells his story, Rose turns her attention to the woman in the wheelchair.

No doubt this is Alexandra, the overbearing woman. A woman who hovers over Alexey, ready to swoop in and stop whatever fun he is attempting to have. Rose notices that she looks achingly tired and appears to have aged prematurely. No doubt from the stress she has had to endure over the course of her life.

Her hair has turned grey and she is very thin. There seems to be a perpetual look of strain and anguish in her blue eyes. Her sharp nose indicates to Rose that she is cold. Her thin taut lips rarely lent themselves into a smile, instead they seem to have a perpetual mournful expression on them. She is a very serious woman, Rose realises.

'So then, Rose, where in England are you from?' There seems to be no accent in Alexandra's speech, unlike the children. Another indication to Rose that she can speak English without help, like her husband.

'London, Ma'am.' Rose takes a sip from the glass with water. This dinner is so hearty.

'I have not been to London is some time…' Alexandra states, and she remembers fondly the times she spent there with her grandmother, Victoria.

'It is very different.' Rose replies softly.

'I can imagine.' Alexandra responds.

Rose falls quiet after that, allowing the family to continue their conversations while Rose eats. The weather, the girls' day, what Alexey did, are all topics of conversations. The family is lively, especially Anastasia, her mimicry of the guards' voices, their conversations has the entire table in an infectious laughter, except for Alexandra, and she simply shakes her head at her daughter's antics. Rose can't get over how much of a prankster Anastasia is. The life of the family, and Rose thinks that it's quite the responsibility for such a young girl. Ensuring that the family remembers to laugh. She keeps the family's spirits high, and she doesn't seem to mind that the task has fallen to her.

It seems, when she acts like this, that she is more herself than when she is forced to conform to the standards set by her mother. She pushes the boundaries and ignores her mother's chiding nature as she presses on with her stories. Rose instantly likes her, and hopes, in time, she can get to know her better.

* * *

The room she had been given is rather plain. Just a bed, night table, vanity, wardrobe and a small wingback chair but the windows are large, giving Rose a picturesque view of the landscape spread before her. She doesn't have a lot of time to study it as a knock on her draws her away from her thoughts.

'Come in.'

Anastasia enters, holding something over her arm. She appears like she is ready for bed and glides across the floor to Rose.

'Here. Mama said we're about the same,' Anastasia presents Rose with a loose fitting nightgown. 'I hope it fits.'

Rose takes it and holds it up. It's light cotton, white and rather roomy, not what she's used to wearing on the TARDIS, but then again it is 1917. 'Thank you, I'm sure it will be fine.'

'You're welcome. Tatiana wanted me to tell you she thinks your dress is beautiful.'

'Oh, really? Thank you, I'm glad she likes it.'

'That's Tatiana, always about fashion,' Anastasia remarks. 'How long are you going to be staying for?'

'Honestly, I'm not really sure. Dr. Botkin wants to ensure I don't have any underlying issues. I had a run in with the Red Army, and split my head…I think.' Rose rubs the back of her head and winces as her fingers connect with the tender areas.

'The Red Army, weren't you scared?' Anastasia inquires and Rose ponders the question. 'I'd like to see them for myself.' Anastasia declares.

'They're interesting people, that's for sure.' Rose agrees and Anastasia flashes her smile.

'Well, I should go. I have to join my family for evening prayers.'

'Oh! Right, okay. Well, thank you.' Rose holds up the nightgown and Anastasia nods before she turns to go. Shutting the door softly behind her.

Rose draws the curtains and undresses, gently placing her dress on the arm of the chair. She slips into the nightgown and marvels at how billowy it is. She twirls in it, it's like a dress! She stops, as she's suddenly remembered something. Any moment, she hopes the Doctor will come through the door…but it doesn't happen. She crawls into the bed and draws her knees to her chin.

She misses him, everything about him. She's never been apart from him for this long. And she guesses he's taking this even harder than she is. Desperately she wants him in her arms…she hopes he'll find her soon.

* * *

The sound of a frustrated yell, followed by something smashing against the wall awakens Donna from her sleep. Frowning, she hears something shatter again and quickly throws back the covers. She darts from her room into the hall, but doesn't see anything. She jogs through the hall until she manages to catch sight of the console room and runs towards it.

She sees the Doctor, bent over the console, gripping it with bruising force. His knuckles are white. Then she notices that there is snow on him, still in the process of melting, indicating he's just gotten back from somewhere. Cautiously, Donna approaches him, still trying to think of what to say to him. Clearly, he still hasn't found Rose.

'Doctor…?' She stands a few feet away from him.

'I can't find her! I've tried everything! Going back in the timeline, multiple times, everything! I've been at every different angle in that damned theatre and I still didn't find her! I've caught glimpses of her, but then she's lost in the crowds. I've waited in the streets, the foyer, and the stairs, everywhere! Nothing! Why can't I find her?! I can do anything!' He yells into the emptiness of the TARDIS and Donna closes her eyes. She never knew he had this desperation in him. Of course, it's Rose. The woman who he loves. And he's tearing apart the fabric of time trying to get her back.

Donna doesn't know what to say. She quietly ponders over her words, trying to think of something that he wants to hear.

'Doctor…listen to me. This is a tragedy, I know it. I can see it in your eyes. But use it as a source of strength. It's difficult, I know, this whole experience is for you. But please don't lose hope. Because if you do, then that will be the real disaster.'

Slowly, the Doctor turns to look at her and Donna can't believe what she's seeing. He looks like he's at the end of his ropes, stressed and becoming more and more frantic. Donna closes her eyes, she doesn't know what else she can do for him, say to him. She can see he's desperate for Rose, he wants her, craves her. This is a man who is used to getting what he wants, and now…the one thing he wants more than life itself, he can't have.

'But…what happened to her?' His voice, it pleads for an answer. It's like the anger has drained away, and now all that's left, is fear. Fear of the uncertainty. This is one mystery he can't seem to solve and it isn't sitting well.

'She's fine, I know it. And I know you know it. We can find her. Even if we have to knock on every house, building, business whatever, in all of Moscow, hell, all of Russia, we _will_ find her,' Donna states firmly and places her hands on her hips. 'So pull yourself together.'

The Doctor lets go of the console and straightens up. That's Donna…he's so glad he still has her to set him right. 'Thanks Donna.'

'Any time, Spaceman,' Donna nods her head. 'Now, going over your little trips back in time, what did you see?' She sits on the console chair and the Doctor sinks down beside her, putting his feet up on the console as his features cloud over in a pensive look.

* * *

Rose awakens in the morning, stiff and sore. The bed is lumpy and her head is pounding. No doubt from the fall. She tilts her head as she notices a set of clothing have been placed on the chair. Frowning, she gets up and goes over to it. It is a long black skirt, floor length and a white blouse. What is it with the black and white theme? She thinks back to Farringham…black and white all the time. This is shaping up to be no different. But Rose can't complain, and so, she puts on the skirt, her shoes and the blouse. She feels like a schoolteacher and she frowns at her reflection. Well, it's a step up from being a maid.

She opens the door and looks around, but doesn't see anyone. Just the odd servant carrying things. She walks through the halls until she's come back into the foyer, but it is still rather quiet. She spots Botkin walking towards her and she smiles as she sees him. Finally someone familiar.

'Good morning Rose.'

'Good morning.'

'I was just coming to see if you had awakened. I would like to examine your head, if you don't mind, before the family finishes with their Service and we sit for Sunday brunch.'

'Oh, right. Sure, of course.' Rose follows him down the halls until they have reached the west back-end of the house. Inside a room is a makeshift office, medical supplies are organised as best as they can be. The equipment is kept in designated spots and he points to the medical table and Rose sits.

He checks the back of her head thoroughly causing slight pain as he ensures that the healing is occurring properly. Once satisfied, he asks her a serious of questions to ensure that there is no swelling of the brain.

'I would say you are on the right track to making a full recovery.' Botkin looks up from the notes he's been writing in a leather bound book.

'That's good. So…how long before I can head back to Moscow?'

'In a week or so. There is minor swelling and that should continue to decrease as the week goes by.'

'Oh, that's great…' Rose tries to hide her disappointment, she is ready to leave now, being stuck here for another week…she isn't sure she can take it. How is she going to get word to the Doctor? She doesn't know where he is, or even how get into contact with him. She can't send a letter address to a big blue box.

'Everything all right?' Botkin notices that Rose is staring off.

'Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Everything is fine…'

'I know you're worried about your friends. But fear not, they are well. Believe that. Can't you send a letter to them, letting them know of your condition if you're that worried?'

'I…don't know her address…' Rose sighs and Botkin nods.

'Well, that will be a problem,' Botkin agrees. 'Remain cheerful, for there is much we have to be thankful for.'

'You're right. I'm sorry.'

'There is nothing to be sorry for. I understand the want to find those you care for. And you will, I will help you.' Botkin reassures her. Rose offers a meek smile in return. She just knows how desperate the Doctor must be getting, and she doesn't want that for him.

* * *

Rose is surprised to be allowed to join the family for brunch once their morning prayers had been completed. It is much the same as last night. Conversations about the weather take a strong hold on the conversation; his family and the food were close seconds. Rose can see that this is when the family is at their happiest. Even the guards constantly walking through the house, the grounds, checking on the family, seemed to be ignored by them.

Rose found the behaviour odd, it is almost stalkerish in behaviour, but she tries to put it out of her mind, clearly the rest of the family isn't concerned with it, she shouldn't be either. Although, she can't seem to stop watching the watchers.

'Rose, I have a question to ask of you.' Rose is sipping from her glass when she turns her attention to Nicholas, who has just lit another cigarette. Slowly, she lowers the glass.

'Yes…what is it, sir?' Rose looks him deep in the eyes. He seems to bear his suffering in quiet solitude. No one really knows the inner workings of his mind, it amazes her how truly similar he is to the Doctor.

'I would wonder if you could take up the task of teaching my children English.' Nicholas exhaled and cloud of smoke shrouds his features.

Immediately there is noise at the table.

'No! Papa, you know I hate to go to studies! I am simply not cut out for it!' Anastasia cried but her mother hushes her. She continues to mutter under her breath, something about not being able to concentrate.

'Really, Papa? I can learn English?!' Alexey seemed to be rather excited. Tatiana, Olga and Maria remain silent.

'Your father and I have decided that while we have a native speaker with us, we would like you to learn. We value education in this family. We have been deprived of it since we arrived in Tobolsk.' Alexandra states firmly and Anastasia becomes silent.

'The honour is mine…sir,' Rose tries to formulate the words carefully. 'But I was hoping to return to Moscow…to ensure my friends are safe…they don't even know where I am.' Rose tries to keep her voice from shaking.

'It won't be for long. I just want my children to continue their education. In whatever way possible.' Nicholas puts out the cigarette.

Rose feels terrible. This family is being held captive, in their own country, for effectively doing what was asked of them. He abdicated in favour of a new government. She bites her lip as she feels the family's eyes bear into her. She's torn, she wants to help them, but she misses the Doctor. Oh, how she misses him.

'What do you say, Rose?' Alexandra inquires and Rose looks over to her.

'I…sure…I'd love to.' Rose says quietly and Alexey erupts into cheers. Anastasia groans loudly and rests her forehead on the table. Earning a scolding from Alexandra.

Once the brunch is over, Rose remains seated in the dinning room. She doesn't know why she's agreed to this. All she wants to do is go back to the Doctor. Maybe she could stay for a few months and then they'd be satisfied with that and let her go. She rubs her arms as she tries to think of a way out of this. All she wants is to go home, so how can she do that? If she can somehow get in touch with him…Rose closes her eyes. What is she going to do?

She tries to cheer herself up, it won't be so bad…the family is nice, the children are friendly…It's just for a short time…then she can figure out how to get back to the Doctor.

* * *

Rose looks over her shoulder as she continues to pack her clothes into the loaned suitcases. She can't believe this is happening. They are moving again. And she still hasn't found the Doctor, nor heard from him. It's April of 1918…they've been separated since November of 1917…

Rose quietly shuts the door and tries to stop the tears from falling. It seems to be all she's been doing. She goes over to the little vanity and stares at the numerous letters she's written.

After the first month, she tried writing letters back to Moscow. When she gave them to be delivered, the man had stared at her. He just went off on a tangent, by the time she got a word in. He wasn't listening. She had to forcibly tell him to just leave the letters throughout Moscow. Anywhere, it didn't matter. He looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was, for thinking that it would work. What she had hoped was the Doctor would stumble upon them. In every one she'd written her location. Because she knew him, and she knew he wouldn't give up until he had her. She can still understand the family, it tells her he's here. Somewhere… and yet, it still hadn't given her any sense of relief.

But as the months rolled on and there wasn't any sign of him…Rose began to wonder if he was ever going to find her. She's trying hard not to lose hope…but it's becoming so hard not to. Especially since they are on the move again. Rose sits on the bed and stares out of the window. She has been having a good time here, despite her isolation.

She does enjoy teaching the children, for they are delight. Of course, Alexandra was insistent upon seeing what Rose plans on teaching them every week. Overbearing indeed, she didn't understand how Nicholas coped all these years. However, it really isn't her business…

She loves each of them to bits, especially little Alexey. Well, he's not little, a young man really, but she adores him just the same. She can see why all his sisters dote on him. But in reality, he loves to be around Anastasia.

Truthfully, she feels bad for the sisters, held captive by their country, the girls informed Rose that they had never had opportunity to make friends while their father was still Tsar due to their overbearing mother, and thus, have no one to write to now. Except maybe their grandmother and beloved aunt Olga. Instead they seemed totally bonded to themselves, but that didn't mean they didn't have the occasional tiff or petty rivalries.

They are lively girls, full of energy, curious about life and always wanting to go in different directions. Rose especially liked how, when they would leave her letters under her door to her room, they would have them signed as 'OTMA', the first letter of each of their names. It's almost as if they accepted their collective anonymity. They appear to have given up vying for their parent's affections, for they are too engrossed with Alexey's health. He has been the centre of attention since he was born.

Through teaching them to the best of her abilities, of course leaving out the fact that she hadn't finished high school, Rose got to see each of the girls in a wonderfully different light.

Olga is quite like her father in terms of her gentle exterior, but she is also the most serious and thoughtful out of all the sisters. She is a melancholic dreamer who adores poetry and music. Unlike her father, who she never saw lose his temper, Olga struggles to control her outbursts and could be rather impetuous and capricious. Due to her fierce intelligence, Olga got rather outspoken on occasion, and sometimes her words stung. But there is nothing Olga loves more was than to go for long walks with her father, not that it was far in the grounds but it didn't matter. She seems to be the most aware of how cruel the outside world has been to their family. Often writing about the experiences in the writing exercises Rose assigned to them.

Tatiana did indeed loves clothes, as Rose learned. She wore them with grace and elegance, as well as a slightly coquettish air. Rose noticed that she is the daughter that is much like her mother. She is reserved, inscrutable, less open and spontaneous than her sisters. That makes her less inclined to smile. Rose noticed that Tatiana is a romantic idealist and a dreamer, but she never let that get in her way of her practical talents. She is focused and opinionated, she lets that drive her decisions.

Rose couldn't help but notice that while Tatiana is younger than Olga, Tatiana is more forceful of the pair. Because of that, Olga often deferred to Tatiana for advice and her judgement.

She has natural talents in organising and is a splendid housekeeper. Due to that, Rose observed that Alexandra relies the heaviest on her, often when she is indisposed, clearly making her her mother's favourite daughter. Rose knows Tatiana lives in fear of disappointing her mother, which breaks Rose's heart.

Now Maria, clearly is the artist in the family, she has a gift for painting and watercolours. She has a truly loving heart, and due to her nurturing skills, poor Maria is often stuck inside with her ailing mother while the rest of the family, including Rose herself, often went out to enjoy themselves in the garden. She is stoic, but has tremendous reserves of energy, often; she and Rose would help carry the ailing Alexey from room to room when he simply couldn't.

Rose realised that Maria is the most comfortable when she is among ordinary people. She likes talking to them about their families, children, lives and their homes. It is her natural openness. Rose even caught her showing the guards at the house her photo album. She had shared them with Rose only a week after she began instructing them. And she had wanted to know all about Rose's life. She has the warmest character that Rose had even met in another person.

And then Anastasia. Where to begin with her? She has a forceful personality and sometimes struggles with sisterly anonymity. She is a quirky girl, awkward, noisy and unconventional. Her love of life is so infectious, she takes risks and looks at everything like an adventure, and because of that, she is quite active. Since she is the shortest of all the sisters, she is not as graceful as they are.

She is always restless; Rose found it next to impossible to get her to concentrate on her work. Her thoughts are chaotic and undisciplined. Even though she is a poor student, and Rose continues to do her best with her, she admires her self-possession and natural intelligence. Her observation of others is unparalleled in the sense that she captures the idiosyncrasies and speech mannerisms of those around her. She is the clown, and Rose knows that the family appreciates the lengths at which Anastasia will go to ensure that her family laughs. Often she insisted on having Rose join her, and the two of them developed their own comedy routine.

She is a fearless girl, and ensures that she remains herself, even during this imprisonment.

Rose loves Alexey. She aches for him because of his condition and the life he's been cruelly denied because of it. The pain the swelling of the joints caused him broke her heart, that often when he was stuck in bed, moaning from the severe pain, she'd sing songs to him, read him stories or recall the wonderful adventures that she and the Doctor had. Fantastical stories that he loved to hear.

Caring for him became second nature, so much so, that the sisters were glad to be given the break. Even Alexandra silently approved of her commitment to him. She was responsible when the family had come down with a case of German measles, Rose remained unaffected and tended to Alexey on Alexandra's orders. He held her hand as she told him stories from the stars, and he hung on to every word.

He has a natural charm and empathy that he had gotten from his father and that often shone through. Rose is able to see that he is bright and inquisitive boy who has quirky originality, much like Anastasia. Alexey's studies with Rose was often interrupted due to the bouts of haemophilia, but when he was there, his natural intelligence was dissipated by a lack of concentration. But he was able to grasp the English language much fast than his sisters. In that respect, he was quite proud.

Much like Anastasia, Alexey didn't like to remain sedentary, which makes him restless. He prefers to be outside playing, even with his mother hovering over him. Alexandra has an obsessive nature about her son, her Baby's, health, seeing it as another crusade, and another cross to bear in her difficult life. It didn't seem to bother him as much as it did his mother.

Now, however, he had injured himself in an act of defiance against the illness that haunted him, by sledding down the stairs of the house. He had fallen and injured himself severely. Anastasia is currently taking care of him, his mother, too frail to take up the task.

A knock at the door draws Rose away from her thoughts and a small part of her hopes it's him. The door opens quietly to reveal Maria, a small smile on her features and Rose smiles.

'Hi Rose…'

'Maria, is everything okay?'

'Yes. I actually came to see if you are okay.' She admitted and Rose motioned her to join her on the bed.

'Me? Why, of course I am. What gave you the thought that I wasn't?' Rose frowns and Maria points to the letters on her vanity. Rose feels her cheeks redden.

'Who is he?'

'What makes you think they're addressed to a man?'

'We've seen you take the letters to the mail carrier. And sometimes we see you crying when you come back.' Maria informs her and Rose is taken back.

'Oh…' Rose manages to get out. Wondering how she's going to explain her way out of this one. Of course, this is Maria, and she genuinely cares about Rose and her life. 'Yes, they are addressed to someone…'

'Is he your husband?' Maria wonders and Rose shakes her head.

'No. No, definitely not,' Rose maintains. 'He is…well, he's my…' Rose trails off trying to think of the way to answer her.

'A lover?' Maria answered, her voice is quiet.

'Yeah…yeah I guess he is.'

'He's who you are trying to find in Moscow? With your other friend?' Maria inquires and holds Rose's hand.

'Yes, he doesn't know I'm here. And if he comes here, I'll be gone.' Rose says quietly.

Maria doesn't get the chance to answer before another quick knock on the door draws both girls' attention to it. Nicholas is standing in the doorway and smiles affectionately at the girls.

'Maria, have you finished with your tasks?'

'No, Papa.'

'Then off you go I must speak with Rose.' Nicholas informs her and Maria stands heading out of the room. Rose stands as well and folds her hands in front of her. Unsure of what they need to talk about.

'Is everything all right, sir?'

'Will you join me for a walk in the garden?' Nicholas asks as he lights another cigarette.

'It would be my pleasure.'

* * *

Together they walked the grounds, minding that they stayed out of the servants way as they continued to prepare for the journey.

'What is going to happen to Russia?' Nicholas wonders a loud and Rose looks over to him. Rose knows, but she can't honestly answer him.

'I wish I knew…' Rose responded. She turns to look back at the garden, knowing that Nicholas does not allow anyone into his thoughts. He remains inscrutable, enigmatic and a riddle to those around him. Certainly to Rose. But there are signs that Rose can see, of a man conflicted, hiding his inner most thoughts. Sometimes he slowed his speech down, looked down at his boots, and shrugged his shoulders shows an insecure and self-conscious man. Alexandra certainly spent their married life trying to instil him with a backbone.

'I wish to extend my gratitude for taking up the challenge of instructing my children.' Nicholas tells her and she smiles.

'They are wonderful.' Rose informs him and he nods.

'This is not the life I wish for them.'

'No, no one does. But they make the best out of their circumstances.' Rose says and Nicholas offers a small smile.

'We have had to let a lot of loyal staff go,' Nicholas informs her as they stop and study the workers. 'We have been allowed to take you with us to Yekaterinburg,' Rose doesn't know what to say. She didn't even know that they were considering not taking her. The reason they are being forced to relocate is because the White Army is getting dangerously close to the Royal Family. 'But we have decided that you will remain here with the girls and Alexey. To watch him as he recovers, and once he has, the rest of you will join us at Yekaterinburg.'

'Are you sure?' Rose manages to get out.

'Alexandra insisted you stay with him. He's quite taken with you, Rose. You indulge in his games, tell him these fantastical stories to take his mind off his pain and treat him like a man. You don't fuss over him like his mother and sisters do.'

Rose is quiet while she ponders her words. 'I am touched you wish me to take care of him.'

'His sisters will be there for help, should you need it. But Maria will be coming with us.' Nicholas tells her as they start to walk back to the house. He offers his arm to Rose and she accepts it. He has grown fond of this wayward woman who turned up in their lives and vastly improved it. Like a sixth child, and a fifth daughter. Why not? She fit in wonderfully with his family.

Rose takes a quick glance at Nicholas; this is a sweet man who certainly was not ready to be Tsar of all the Russias. He takes pleasure in the simple things of life, his family, being the most important and his religion. He once told Rose, that Russia looked for a scapegoat when he had been forced to abdicate, and he gladly played the role if it meant the Russia can be fixed of its troubles. And yet, it seemed to create more. But those were thoughts that Nicholas simply doesn't have anymore. He is a citizen now, not a Tsar, and that sits just fine with him.

Of course, what Rose doesn't know is how drastically their lives will change at Yekaterinburg. How their sense of security will change with the arrival of a man connected with Lenin, and the final decision about what to be done with Nicholas and his family. It will all come to an end in July. Reunions will be had, on all sides.

* * *

Oh, she's so excited. Finally somewhere warm. Finally! Rio? Maybe, anywhere hot. Aruba, Jamaica, Cuba it didn't matter to her. The TARDIS lands and eagerly she pushes open the door and steps out into the bright sunlight.

This is interesting; there isn't any humidity in the air, it's a nice day, but there is a touch of coolness in the air. She frowns as she turns around. The surroundings begin to come clear as she turns around. They're on some sort of train station. Why a train station? The others join her and they, too, look around.

'This isn't Rio, is it?' She states flatly.

'Um, no. No it isn't. Funny…I set the coordinates to Rio…somewhere warm actually.' He trails off, rather embarrassed.

'So then, where are we?' She crosses her arms as he dashes back around the corner. After a few moments, he returns, with a grave look on his face.

'Not Rio…' He confirms and watches her face turn into one that is unimpressed.

'Is that a train?' Everyone turns to look at the man who has been staring at the tracks. There is a faint noise in the distance, it sounds like an approaching train.

'So then, where are we?' The woman asks.

'Ah, well, that is a good question isn't it…anywhere in the world we could be…and we're right here.'

'Doctor, stop being cryptic, where are we?'

He clears his throat slight before answering. 'Yekaterinburg.'

'Ye, what? Where _is_ that?'

'It's in Russia, Amy.' And Amy turns to Rory, who is still squinting in the distance, noticing that smoke has emerged in the horizon.

'Why have you brought us to Russia, Doctor?' Amy demanded an answer.

'Well, it's May, so that's nice and warm isn't it…?'

'That's not helping.' Amy replies and the Doctor is about to say something when the roar of a train is heard off in the distance, before pulling into the station.

The three of them frown and slowly back away out of sight. Unsure of what to expect as the train slows down and is quiet.

'Who do you think is on board?' Amy whispered and the Doctor shrugs.

They quietly watch as the door opens and a man steps out, he holds out his hand and a young woman steps out and onto the platform, followed by another woman, and then another. They look similar and Amy guesses that they must be sisters. They remain quiet as they are given luggage and place it beside them.

Slowly a young boy emerges from the train, he looks pale and sickly, unable to stand as he carefully makes his way down the steps. He goes over to the sisters and they hold him up.

And then, another woman emerges, but this time, she keeps her head down, so Amy can't see whom it is. She's blonde and doesn't resemble the rest of them.

The Doctor leans forward, pressing his hands on Amy's shoulders as leverage as he struggles to see the woman.

'Doctor? What's wrong? Do you know them?' But he ignores her questions.

The blonde still has her head turned away from them and on the train as she's given more suitcases. She places them on the ground as she straightens up and the Doctor lets out a soft 'no.'

Amy widens her eyes at what she's seeing. It's Rose. But how is that possible? What is she doing here?

'Alexey? How are you managing?' She inquires and the boy shakes his head. 'All right, so then I will carry you. Olga, Tatiana, Anastasia, can you manage the luggage please?' Rose asks and the girls nod their heads. Rose bends down and Alexey weakly shuffles over to Rose and collapses on her back. She grips his legs and gets to her feet as Alexey wraps his arms around her neck, resting his head on hers.

'Thank you, Rose…' He says and she smiles.

The Doctor stares wide eyed at the scene before him. Here she is. If she's in Yekaterinburg alone, and it's May, than is has to be 1918. And right now, the other him, he's in St. Petersburg looking for her.

'Doctor, what's going on? Why is Rose here? Where are you?' Amy demands an answer. But he remains silent for a few minutes more. Suddenly he's on his feet and running back to the TARDIS. Confused, Amy and Rory are on their feet, chasing after him and witness him run into the TARDIS.

They follow him in and he's frantically searching for something. Dashing from place to place.

'Doctor, slow down. What's going on?' Amy calls over to him. He stops, holding a blue envelop in his hands and he looks down at it. 'I know you don't like talking about her…but what's happening?'

'In November 1917, Rose and I, and Donna, went to Moscow, to see a ballet. The reason we went…what _was_ the reason? We'd just been having some pretty hard stops the last few times…so we decided to do something fun.

'Of course, in 1917, Tsar Nicholas just abdicated and Moscow was overrun with Red Army soldiers. They interrupted the performance and started shooting into the audience. Rose got separated from Donna and I…and then she just disappeared. I am still looking for her. Right now. In St. Petersburg. I couldn't find her in Moscow…Donna and I…turned Moscow upside down looking for her. Little did I know she was with the Russian Royal Family…'

'Wait…but…something bad happens to them in Yekaterinburg.' Rory remembers.

'Right…but there are two survivors.' The Doctor informs them, Amy remains quiet. There is still so much she doesn't know about his life; events like this just solidify it for her. 'We're going to St. Petersburg. Amy, I'm going to need you to deliver a letter to a man in a brown coat. I know you know what he looks like, think back to the picture you caught me with.'

Amy meekly nods. 'Right, so then, what are we waiting for?'

* * *

This is the street, she's pretty sure. It matches in spelling, but she doesn't see anything. Not that she can to begin with, the hooded jacket makes it difficult to see, but the Doctor was insistent she not reveal herself to him…the past him. It's rather confusing.

As she sits in the park she catches sight of the redhead the Doctor said would be with him. She's carrying a brown bag in her hands and walking towards a bench, where the Doctor is sitting. Carefully she gets closer, sitting a few benches away where she can ensure she won't be seen. She wants to know more about him.

'Donna…that took awhile.'

'Shut up, Spaceman. I didn't know what half the stuff was on the menu. So here you go. Eat it and like it or…' He holds up his hand to cut her off.

'It's rice!' He looks in the bag.

'I know what it is, I picked it out.' Donna sits beside him. Donna feels terrible for him, he's stressed, frustrated and tired. He's got dark circles under his eyes and his fuse is getting shorter and shorter. Donna knows that he sleeps, but he hasn't, not since that night in Moscow and it's May now. He so desperately needs it, but he won't, not until he has Rose in his arms.

They turned Moscow upside down looking for her. They covered the entire city, east to west, north to south but nothing. She had a hell of a time calming him down that day. He has quite the temper under that smile.

But now…he seems calmer as he eats, staring off into nothing. It's almost like he's planning the next move.

'It's good.' He looks over to her, his mouth full and Donna smiles.

'Thank you.'

Amy decides that this is the best time to deliver the letter, and she adjusts the hood making her she can't be seen and gets up. She strolls over to the two of them and, at first, they don't look up.

'Letter here for Mr. Smith.' Amy states and the Doctor's head shoots up. Amy is taken back by the expressive brown eyes he has.

'Do I know you?' The Doctor inquires, handing his food to Donna, who is equally confused.

'No, but this _is_ your letter. John Smith, right?' Amy questions and the Doctor nods. She pulls out a blue envelop and hands it to him. He turns it over in his hands. It's the same colour as the TARDIS…what is going on?

'Who are you?'

'I can't tell you that. But you'd better hurry; she's waiting for you. She's okay, Mr. Smith, she's okay.'

'You've seen her?' Amy aches as his voice holds so much emotion.

'Yes, yes I have,' Amy reassures him and his face breaks out in a smile. 'Well, take care. I'll see you around.' Amy takes off running, back the way she came.

'Wait!' He calls after her and starts to pursue her. Amy picks up her pace as she spots her TARDIS and dashes inside.

By the time the Doctor rounds the corner she's gone. With no trace she'd even been down this alleyway.

He frowns and walks back towards the park, studying the envelope intensely. It's the same colour as the TARDIS, where did she get it? It didn't sound like Rose underneath that hood…

Donna is waiting at the entrance to the park and stares at him. He's still engrossed in that envelope. 'So, what does it say?'

Without saying a word he turns to show Donna the envelope and she frowns at the simple statement written.

_Yekaterinburg. House of Special Purpose._

* * *

Rose holds Alexey's hand tightly as he's fallen asleep, finally. It's been a very long week. The swelling of the joints, coupled with the previous injury is pressing on the nerves in his legs, making it impossible to sleep. He had only wanted Rose to be with him, and she obliged. Giving the family a much needed break and some time together. She yawns, it's very late at night and she wants to back to her own room. But she also doesn't want to leave him.

Things had changed since they arrived at Yekaterinburg two months ago, and not for the better. At the Ipatiev House, life is uncertain. Together, they don't know if they are going to live to see another day. Life had become very dull, with only walks in the garden as a source of fun. Spirits were becoming low. Alexandra and Alexey continued to battle various bouts of illness. When he was well enough, Rose would play games with him, he'd bring out his little tin trucks and together, they'd make up stories for them. Rose and the sisters would often exchange riddles as a source of fun, Rose usually lost, but she didn't mind. They always got a good laugh from the answers each of them gave.

Nicholas became more withdrawn, writing religiously in his diary, a life long habit, Rose had guessed. Sometimes he would tell stories to Rose of his younger days, how he loved being in the military with his friends, how carefree he used to be. Those were simpler days that he longed to return to. His first love had been a prima ballerina, Rose found out. He told her of his bear of a father Alexander III, a man who had ill prepared him for ruling Russia. And in some cases, Rose imagined that he might harbour feelings of resentment towards him. Of course, that was the inner thoughts of Nicholas, and no one was permitted to know what he thought.

Alexandra seemed to sink further into her sickness, now often bound in a wheelchair. She became heavily reliant on numerous drugs and opiates to relieve the pain. All of which were prescribed by Botkin. Most days, Alexandra stayed in doors, reading from scriptures and praying.

Around forty-five guards continuously stand watch over them. The previous guard in command, a man who Rose only remembered as Avadeyev, was a brutish Bolshevik and a heavy drinker. He had constantly hit on her, and then got angry when she rebuked his advances. Thankfully, Nicholas had intervened many times, saving her from him. She was not sad to see him go.

The family was, in a small sense. He allowed them a bit more freedom. The girls enjoyed speaking to him when he wasn't such a boorish oaf. They were allowed to walk, play, and enjoy the outside garden longer than what they were told. And he let Alexey play with arrows, shooting them out the window of his room. So, Avadeyev had good and bad qualities. Even Dr. Botkin didn't mind him, when he wasn't drinking, for he allowed Botkin to treat Alexey without a scrutinising eye.

Due to the constant state of uncertainty, Rose hasn't thought about leaving, or wanting to go. She misses him still, with everything in her. And Donna, god she misses her too. Rose brushes away tears she hadn't realised started falling. He'll find her. He has to…he wouldn't forget her…

'Blondie, you need to go. You are not to be out of your room during the night.' Rose looks over to the man and narrows her eyes.

'I am watching over him tonight, Yurovsky.' Rose challenged. She despises this man even more than Avadeyev.

'I am ordering you to go.' Yurovsky motions to his gun.

'Why can't I spend the night here?'

'Because you'd be conspiring. And because I told you no. So get out.' He reiterates and Rose loosens her hand from Alexey's grip and stands up. She shoots him a dirty look and he takes her by the arm and marches her back to her room. Shutting the door behind him.

Yakov Yurovsky is the replacement for Avadeyev. And he is not a drinker, like his predecessor was. He is a tall well-built man, with high cheekbones and a shock of black hair. His beard is neatly trimmed and a curled mustache completes the look. He looks cultured, almost dapper and he has an air of importance to match. Yurovsky is highly intelligent, vigilant and motivated. He stepped in an ordered a clampdown on the way the Ipatiev House was being conducted. He seized the jewels and valuables from the family, unaware that Alexandra had the girls sew many of them into their clothing, even some into Alexey's. But that hadn't stopped Yurovsky from doing a detailed inventory on all the goods the family had arrived with.

He conceals a brutal nature, Rose thinks and she is positive he is a high-ranking Bolshevik from Moscow. Of course, what she doesn't know is that he is part of the Cheka. And the close conversations he is having with Lenin, about what to do with the former Tsar and his family. A plan is being finalised and is nearing completion. It would set the world aghast.

Rose lies in bed and ponders her life in Russia so far. It's too hot to consider sleep anyway, and she doesn't bother to change. Nicholas had seemed pleased that Yurovsky had taken such a proactive approach in documenting their valuables. But she doesn't think that he suspects anything else, and as such, the days passed on as usual.

Alexandra just seemed to be ailing quicker, as did Alexey. During the recreational times, both often were laid up in bed, with one of the sisters staying with them. Usually it fell to Maria. Rose would try to keep the sisters' spirits high while they walked around. Yurovsky denied them many of the luxuries they had previously enjoyed. Like interactions with the guards. The sisters enjoyed conversations with them about the outside world, but thanks to that Bolshevik, the fun ended.

Even poor Nicholas is being denied the luxury of smoking. The crude tobacco that is much loved by the lower class, doesn't sit well with him. Now, when the nuns came by with milk and eggs from the local church, they would try to give him the tobacco that he had been accustomed to.

Rose finally closes her eyes, the heat becoming too much for her. All she wants is to go home…it can't be much longer…can it?

* * *

'What just happened?' Donna cried as the console continues to spark with force.

'I don't know, I input the coordinates…I just don't know!' The Doctor stares at the console with disbelief.

The TARDIS gives a rough shake that sends Donna backwards, the Doctor loses his balance but manage to hang on as he stares in confusion. Why won't the TARDIS land? It's almost like…she's waiting…for something.

* * *

A frantic knock on the door rouses Rose from her sleep. She gets up and quickly goes over to the door. Dr. Botkin is at the door, only half dressed, and he looks anxious.

'Dr. Botkin, what is it?' Rose feels dread in the pit of her stomach.

'Yurovsky informed me that the White Army is quickly approaching. The situation at Yekaterinburg has become unstable. I am to wake the others. We are preparing to leave.'

'Okay, I'll go get Alexey.' Rose dashed to the hallway and runs into Nicholas, already fully dressed and instructing some of the staff.

'Rose, I trust you've heard?' Nicholas puts his hand on her shoulder and she nods. Something still didn't sit well with her, it's so early in the morning, couldn't they have waited? Nicholas doesn't seem as concerned as she does.

'The White Army?' Rose responds and Nicholas nods.

'Yes, we need to ready the others.' Nicholas heads towards Olga and Tatiana's room, knocking lightly.

Rose turns and heads towards Alexey's room. She catches sight of Yurovsky standing in the foyer, looking rather impatient as he stands with another man Rose has never seen before. A new man appears in the doorway and locks eyes with Rose, he gives her chills and so she quickly looks away.

She heads into Alexey's room, surprised to see Anastasia there already. She's neatly dressed. With the camisole sewn with the jewels, she looks tired but she smiles as she sees Rose enter.

'Anastasia…'

'I heard Yurovsky force you to leave. And I didn't want him to be alone.' Anastasia replies and Rose lets out a soft sigh.

'We have to get ready. Something is happening in Yekaterinburg.' She can't stop this feeling of dread as Anastasia gently shakes Alexey awake. Rose goes into the hall so that Alexey can dress when she catches sight of Nicholas flagging down Yurovsky. He approaches Nicholas with an unimpressed look on his face.

'What about our personal belongings?' Nicholas inquired.

'It's not necessary right now,' Rose could see Yurovsky struggled to remain polite as he escorted Nicholas down the stairs. 'We'll get them later and bring them down.'

Again, that comment didn't sit well. When would later be? Anastasia pokes her head out through the door and Rose reenters the little room. Alexey is sitting on the bed, looking unwell; his bandaged leg is clearly seen through the fabric of his pants.

'Rose, what's going on?' Alexey inquires, his voice is heavy with sleep, but there is a hint of pain in it as well.

'The White Army is in Yekaterinburg. Our safety is threatened, we are being relocated.'

'Again?' Alexey sighs and Rose smiles.

'Hopefully, it will be the last time.' Rose tries to reassure them. Anastasia sits with him, looking strangely calm.

Rose decides to take another look out of the room and peers around the corner so she can see the foyer. Now, the whole family is standing there. Alexandra is leaning heavily on Olga's arm. Nicholas is standing beside her, with Tatiana's arm in his own and Maria's hand in the other. Dr. Botkin stands alone, next to Alexandra's lady in waiting, who is clutching a purple pillow to her chest. Rose doesn't see Yurovsky anymore just the two men from earlier. He orders them to move outside, Nicholas looks back and up to where Rose is, giving her a short nod. He must have suspected something, but he continues to be led outside.

The two men don't bother with a head count, so they don't notice that three of them are missing. This is becoming a dangerous game, Rose needs to get the other two to safety. But where to go? She starts to think of acceptable hiding spots where they won't be found. There are a lot of guards roaming the grounds; she will have to be careful.

Rose goes back into Alexey's room and tries to remain calm. Anastasia is eyeing her, something isn't right.

'We have to go. Something isn't right…I'm going to find you a safe place to hide while I find out what's going on.'

'Why can't we stay here?' Alexey wonders and Rose shakes her head.

'It isn't safe. We need to find another place.' Anastasia cuts in.

'Oh, okay.' Alexey nods and Rose bends down in front of him, with her back towards him. He positions himself on her back, wrapping his arms around her neck and Rose takes a hold of his legs. She ensures she doesn't touch the bandaged one.

'Anastasia, I need you to be keeping an eye out for guards, okay?'

'Right, but where are you going to take us…?'

'I'm figuring it out now.'

'Where is everyone else?' Alexey questions and Rose tries to form an answer, to be as gentle as she can.

'We'll worry about that later, Alexey.' Anastasia answers for Rose and she gives her a smile.

Together, they carefully walk down the stairs, Anastasia checks around corners and halls, but she doesn't see any guards. She continues to stay ahead as she looks out the front door. The grounds are quiet, but she can hear the voices of guards. Rose follows Anastasia through the door and onto the grounds.

It's dark outside, making seeing anything rather difficult. The ground is muddy because of the extensive rain. Every step that Rose takes she sinks in a bit, the extra weight isn't helping. However, they tread as carefully as they can across the grounds, having to stop and press themselves against the house as a few guards move past them. They are all heavily armed. Excessive for them, Rose understands the need to push back the White Army…but still…

They continue to walk until they reach a small courtyard. Another door to the basement of house sits a few steps away from there, but Rose thinks that it would be an obvious hiding spot. She hears the voices of the guards drawing closer and she starts to panic. Anastasia grips Rose's arm, as best she can and Alexey holds on tighter.

Quickly, Rose surveys their surroundings and she catches sight of an old feed box. She nudges Anastasia and together they start to lightly jog towards it. Alexey lets out soft moans due to the pain, and Rose whispers quiet apologies.

Anastasia quickly climbs in, hiding her horror at the rotted wood and cobwebs. She stands up as Rose turns around and she lifts Alexey into the box with her.

'Stay here…I'm going to see what I can find out. Be quiet…okay? Don't make noises, no matter what you may here.' Rose lowers the lid and quietly steps away. She quickly hides herself by the side of the box as more three more guards appear and stand by the door that leads to the basement.

'I'm telling you, we're missing three.' One says.

'Don't let Yurovsky know, he'll blame us. Where's Ermakov?'

'Yurovsky probably knows already, and is waiting for us to say something. As for Ermakov, he's drinking himself stupid. If he continues like this, he won't be able to do it.' Comes the reply.

'Did you hear that German bitch?! Demanding chairs to sit on?!' A voice cries out.

'I'm more surprised that Yurovsky actually sent Nikulin to get them.'

'He's trying to keep them in a false sense of security. But I was still pissed he sent me to get them.'

'Are anyone else's nerves shot?'

'Mine are, hand me another cigarette.'

'Me too.'

Rose swallows nervously, what are those guards planning? What's going on? She peeks around the corner and notices that they are all huddled against the basement door. She assumes the family is in there and she observes the guards finish their cigarettes and are joined by another man who she guesses to be Ermakov.

'You useless drunk.' Comes a comment.

'Shut your fucking mouth, Nikulin. Is it time? Is it time?' Ermakov asks excitedly.

'We were waiting on you. So, yes. It's time. We can join Yurovsky.' The guards begin to pile down the stairs and shut the door.

Rose takes one last look around her and quickly sprints to the door, crouching down. The air is musty; she can smell it, as she presses her ear to the door. But she also hears the muffled voices from below. Nicholas is speaking. At first she can't hear him until Yurovsky asks him to speak up.

'Well, here we all are,' Nicholas informs him. 'What are you going to do now?'

'In view of the fact that your relatives in Europe continue their assault on Soviet Russia,' Yurovsky pauses slightly. Rose knows he must mean Wilhelm. 'The presidium of the Ural Regional Soviet has sentenced you to be shot…' Yurovsky's voice got louder at the end.

Rose covered her mouth; this is some sick joke…it has to be.

'What? What?' Is what Rose hears Nicholas say in response to that statement.

'So, you're not taking us anywhere?' Rose hears Botkin's voice next. She imagines the astute doctor cannot begin to comprehend what was just spoken to him.

'I don't understand…read it again…' Nicholas demands.

'…In view of the fact that the Czechoslovaks are threatening the red capital of the Urals, Yekaterinburg,' Yurovsky continued where he had left off. 'And in view of the fact that the crowned executioner might escape the people's court, the presidium of the Regional Soviet, fulfilling the will of the Revolution, has decreed that the former Tsar Nicholas Romanov, guilty of countless bloody crimes against the people, should be shot…' Yurovsky finishes.

Rose leans away from the door, pale and sick…how could they decree something like this? Didn't they understand? He wasn't ready to be a Tsar! He's a simply man who only wishes to spend his remaining days with his family. Nothing more! He doesn't want the throne back and surely won't be a threat to the Soviets…he wouldn't. That side of him is gone now…

Rose realises what will happen next. She gets to her feet and begins to run to the feed box. They'll hear everything. She slips in the mud, covering her entire left side, but still she pulls herself up and runs as quickly as she can to Anastasia and Alexey.

She throws open the shabby wooden lid and climbs in. Anastasia having to make room as Rose takes her place in the middle of them.

'Listen to me…both of you. It's going to get loud…cover your ears.' Rose instructs and they do so.

The unmistakeable sound of gunfire erupts and surrounds the little box. Anastasia cries out and turns herself into Rose's neck, with Alexey following suit. Rose wraps her arms around their heads and covers their ears again. Rose feels her tears falling down her face. She feels the breath of Alexey and Anastasia on her neck in shallow intervals, followed closely by their tears. Sadly, they don't even know what's going on. And now Rose has to inform them. And she cries too, because it isn't fair that these two wonderful children are now orphans. She's angry that this kind family has been torn apart.

Silence falls on the grounds and the children pull away from Rose, but she pulls them back for a tight embrace. She sees in Anastasia's eyes that something has been connected, but not Alexey. He doesn't know yet.

Slowly, Rose lifts the lid and peeks out. She witnesses the guards pile out, covered in innocent blood. Most are quiet, but as Ermakov has a wide smile on his face, he actually enjoyed it. Even Yurovsky is silent as they form a small group steps away from the basement.

'I know there are three missing.' He states.

'We'll find them, and we'll kill them.' Ermakov informs him.

'Can it wait…? I need a drink…after all that…' One guard says and Yurovsky nods.

'Fine, we'll take a fifteen minute break. They can't have gotten far. They're still in the house somewhere. Then we'll back the truck up. I seriously hope it'll be able to hold the bodies of nine people.'

'Definitely didn't look like it was that stable…'

Rose lowers the lid as she sees the guards begin to break apart and wander off. One silence has fallen again, Rose lifts the lid and sees no one around her, she climbs out, awkwardly as the long skirt makes it difficult. She holds the lid up and stares at the two children, Anastasia is holding on to Alexey who is clinging to her.

'Stay here…I'll be right back. Then we'll have to start moving. We have a fifteen-minute window, okay? Stay quiet.' Rose lowers the lid and carefully makes her way to the basement door, which has been left ajar.

It reeks of smoke and the metallic smell of blood. Rose can't steady her breathing as she descends the stairs. She slips on something wet and nearly loses her balance but she manages to grab onto the thin iron wrought railing. The flickering light of the one light bulb manages to mask the horror below, and it's only when Rose reaches the bottom of the stairs does she understand the full magnitude.

It is a mess, of blood, body tissues, brain matter and the smell…Rose covers her mouth in horror and immediately feels sick. Some of the bodies even have bayonet wounds.

Alexandra was shot, point blank range, spraying the wall with…Rose doesn't even want to know…

Olga and Tatiana lay in a corner of the room, each with bullet holes in their heads and stab wounds from the bayonet. But poor Olga had a gunshot wound in her jaw and Rose felt the tears in her eyes. Little Maria was lying dead on the floor by another door, and she imagines that Maria would have been pounding on it before her life was taken from her.

Botkin has a wound to the stomach as he lies close to Nicholas, reaching out, as if to try and protect him. He too sports a bullet wound to the head. The maid, Demi, lies slumped in the corner; multiple wounds are in her chest. Rose cries out at the sheer horror of it all.

And there, in the middle of the mess and entangled bodies is the man who wanted nothing more in life, than his family, with multiple shots to his chest. Rose sinks to her knees and bites her lip as she tries hard not to fall into complete hysterics. Her breathing becomes uneven and she has to close her eyes to mentally focus on trying to steady herself. But it's of no use. She can't stop crying. She covers her face with her hands and breaks down.

Rose lets out a scream as she feels something touch her thigh. She looks down and stares in complete shock as the hand that touched her belongs to Nicholas.

Rose moves closer to him and bends over, so he can see her clearly without the struggle on his body. He reaches up and places his hand, covered in the blood of his family, on her cheek. But Rose doesn't mind and she covers his hand with her own. This man became a second father to her over the months she was with him, and she feels her heart breaking at the loss of him

'Baby…and…my…Imp…' Nicholas coughs violently; a trail of blood escapes the side of his mouth. 'Are…they…safe…?'

'Yes, yes sir they are…I'm going to get them to safety. I'm going to protect them…' Rose manages to get out.

'Ah, good…thank you…' Nicholas manages a weak smile. 'You've become my…fifth daughter…a part…of my…of my…family…'

'I'm so honoured you think so.' Rose's eyes glass over with tears.

'Certainly…this…is not how…I pictured…the end…' Nicholas smiles slightly. 'What will…become of our…poor Russia?'

'Russia is lost…she stands on the brink of civil war…' Rose feels terrible to inform him but he closes his eyes briefly before he reopens them.

'You are…a blessing…to my family…I'm sorry it ended…like this…'

'I'm so sorry I couldn't do more…' Rose confesses and he manages a weak laugh.

'You have…you have my children…' Another violent coughing fit wracks him. 'You are…keeping them safe…from the Soviet hands…I can ask for…no more…'

'I don't know what…to tell them.' Rose whispers and a pensive look falls over Nicholas's eyes.

'Tell them…it was…God's will…so…that Russia…has a chance…to thrive…'

Rose nods and smiles weakly. 'I will…' She promises and Nicholas strokes Rose's cheek with his thumb. Rose knows he's fading…tears threaten to fall with vigour as she tries her hardest not to cry.

'Pray for…our souls…for now…we meet our maker…at peace…knowing that we will be reunited…someday…' Nicholas closes his eyes and opens them once more. 'Give…give…my love…to them…'

'I will…I will, sir…' Rose nods, and he smiles affectionately at her.

'Ah…that's my girl…' His hand goes limp on Rose's face, and she continues to hold it there, not wanting to believe that it is the end.

Minutes pass as Rose suddenly realises that she need to return to the children, their window is getting smaller. She gets up and as she passes Alexandra's body, she notices a rather thick, heavy looking book. She bends down to pick it up, trying not to look at her deceased body and holds it to the light. It's the family's album, covering everything from Nicholas' mother and father's times, Nicholas' childhood and his own family's lives. Rose holds it to her chest as she runs up the stairs and back to the little feed box.

* * *

There are still no voices from the guards and Rose breathes a sigh of relief as she continues her light jog to the box. She lifts it to see Anastasia and Alexey still clinging to each other and gasp at the sight of Rose's face, still covered in blood on the one side. The blood of their family.

'Rose…what happened down there…?' Anastasia manages weakly.

'We need to leave. Our window of opportunity is closing.' Rose avoids Anastasia's questions and it only confirms to her that she may be without a family anymore.

Rose manages to get the weak Alexey onto her back and steadied Anastasia as she climbed out. Rose motioned for her to take the album and she did, solidifying that her family is no longer with them.

Together, the three of them creep along the grounds; Anastasia remains a bit a head of Rose to ensure she can spot the guards, giving them a chance to take cover. They can hear the voices of guards off in the distance and the sound of a roaring diesel engine, Rose believes belonging to the truck that will take the bodies away.

They manage to reach the wall that surrounds the house and desperately try to look for a way out. Rose spots a group of shrubs and silently leads them over there. She carefully places Alexey down and Anastasia sits beside him.

'I'm going to see if I can spot a way out. Keep low, and no sounds, okay?'

'But Rose, what about the others? Mama and Papa?' Alexey questions and Rose bites her lip.

'Not now, Alexey, Rose is trying to concentrate.' Anastasia breaks in and Alexey falls silent.

Rose turns and walks along the wall, pressing herself to it as guards pass her, off in the distance. She frowns, as she can't seem to spot anything. She's beginning to get desperate, and she does her best to remain calm. Panic is contagious, and it can spread like wildfire, namely to the children.

Rose is so engrossed with studying her surroundings off in the distance, that she doesn't hear the approaching footsteps. She places her hands on her hips and tilts her head, wondering what she could do and where she could go.

She tries to scream as she feels a hand wrap itself around her mouth and instinctively she starts to struggle. It isn't until the figure spins her around does she fall silent. Rose widens her eyes and feels fresh tears fall from her tired and strained eyes.

She throws her arms around him, tightly and he lifts her off the ground in a tight embrace. He places his hand on the back of her head and he can hear her breaking down. How is this happening? Is it real? It's been so long…

'I didn't think you were ever going to find me…' She whispers

'It took a bit of help, I'll admit…' And he sets back on her feet, concerned that her right cheek is stained with blood.

'I'm so glad you're here…'

'Me too.'

'We need to leave…we're being hunted by Bolsheviks.' Rose informs him and he nods.

'Right, well, I parked the TARDIS over here, let's go.' He takes her hand in his and didn't realise how much he's missed her until that moment. Because everything in his life is slowly coming back together and it's been so long.

He leads her to the TARDIS but she abruptly stops, pulling him back and points to a group of shrubs.

'What about them?' He watches as she bends down, confused he frowns until he sees a young boy reach for her and she gets him on her back. Taking firm hold of his legs and he wraps his arms around her neck. A young woman emerges as well, clutching something to her chest. Both look scared and exhausted. 'Oh, Rose…'

'Rose? What's going on? Where are Mama and Papa?'

'Alexey, not now…I'll tell you later…' Replies the younger woman.

'Where's the TARDIS?' Rose looks over to the Doctor, whose eyes are darting between the three of them.

'The two survivors…it was you…' The Doctor can't believe his eyes, that his Rose, is responsible for the two survivors of the Yekaterinburg massacre.

'I'm sorry?' Rose questions.

'Never mind, let's go!' The Doctor informs them and together they run for the TARDIS, seeing it the distance.

'Yurovsky! I've got them! This way!' A voice rings through the night and Rose looks over her shoulder. Ermakov aims his gun and begins to fire at them. Anastasia screams and the Doctor moves her closer towards him, quickly glancing back.

'Almost there!' He shouts and Rose grins. They are going to make it. Rose hears a bullet whiz by her ear and she cries out.

The Doctor pushes ahead and opens the TARDIS doors, the guards managing to gain good ground. Gunfire continues to ring into the night air, he pushes Anastasia in first, ensures Rose and Alexey are in before he takes one look back and steps inside. The bullets hitting the TARDIS doors, Yurovsky, Ermakov and the other guards manage to reach the TARDIS just as she starts to dematerialise.

Collective they exchange looks and stand in the spot where the TARDIS used to be…they are going to be in serious trouble when Lenin hears of this folly. They don't dwell on the subject long. They still have work to do…

Messy work.

* * *

Rose carefully sets Alexey down on the console chair and Anastasia sits beside him, together they are quiet, observing the box that is so much bigger on the inside. Donna has Rose in a tight embrace whispering words to her that the Doctor can't hear. Slowly, she pulls away and goes over to the children. She kneels down in front of them and together; they fling themselves at her, both vying for her embrace.

'Rose…it's not true is it…?' Alexey beings to cry.

'Shush…it's okay…'

'But Mama, Papa…and Olga and Tatiana and Maria…' He sobs into her. Donna feels tears of her own start and the Doctor puts his arm around her shoulders.

'They went to be with God…Alexey…' Rose tries to remain calm, even just a bit, for him.

'But I don't want them to go…' He responds.

'Oh, I know…Alexey, I know…' Rose kisses his head. 'I know it's difficult to see beyond the sorrow, but you'll see that looking back on the memories you had with them, all the laughs you shared, will help comfort you tomorrow. Because when someone you love becomes a memory, that memory will become a special treasure. There are others behind the veil, that are so happy to see them.'

They continue to cry into her as Rose keeps them in a tight embrace. She turns to look at the Doctor, who has an unreadable expression on his face, but his eyes show sadness, perpetual sadness and heartache.

'We have to go to Crimea.' Rose informs him and he nods, going over to the console and imputing the coordinates.

'What's in Crimea, Rose?' Anastasia manages.

'Your grandmother.' The children pull away and stare at her with amazement. She had to inform his mother. The children fall silent as they each cling to Rose when she sits in between them.

* * *

The Dowager Empress Maria Feodorovna reads the information that indicates that her son and daughter in law had been murdered. Along with the children. She crumples the letter and throws it to the ground. At seventy years old…she didn't think it was possible to feel so many emotions at once.

She doesn't want to believe it, she wants to take it as more Bolshevik lies, but something in her gut tells her it isn't. How is she going to know for sure?

She abruptly stands up as an odd sound fills the room, sending loose papers flying across the room. There appears, out of nowhere, a blue box. She's about to call for the guards, when the doors open and two figures appear in the doorway. One of them runs towards her, and she recognises it to be her granddaughter, Anastasia. A woman accompanies the figure that remains in the doorway, and Maria lets out a cry of surprise as Anastasia embraces her and Alexey emerges. The blonde woman holding his hand is proper mess.

She's cover in mud on the one side; she's dishevelled, with blood on her face and red puffy eyes. Maria holds out her free arm and Alexey slowly walks towards her, and she embraces him tightly.

'Oh, my grandchildren! Where are the rest of you…?'

'Your son, daughter in law, and three of your grandchildren have been executed by order of the Soviets.' The woman states coldly.

'What do you mean? They are dead?'

'I'm afraid so.'

'I don't believe you.' Maria informs her with her haughty attitude.

'I witnessed the aftermath,' Rose walks towards her and whispers these words in her ear. 'The blood on my face belongs to your son.'

Maria takes a better look and instantly fills with dread and heartache. 'No! No! How could they?!'

'I'm sorry, Ma'am.'

'Who are you?'

'My name is Rose.'

'You… you are the Rose that my Nicky wrote about…?' Maria watches the girl's face soften at the mention of her son.

'Yes, and I am here to offer advice. Leave Russia…go anywhere. You must…civil war is coming. And Russia…will be consumed by the Reds.'

'How do you know this?'

'I'm from the future, and I travel in time.'

'Russia is lost?' Maria questions.

'Russia is lost, controlled by the Soviets for a very, very long time.' Rose repeats.

'I will take your council.' Maria swears and Rose smiles.

'Thank you,' She bends down to the children's level and again they embrace her tightly. 'Goodbye, Anastasia, and Alexey. Be good…'

'Goodbye Rose…' Anastasia whispers through her tears. 'Thank you…'

'Rose, please don't go…' Alexey sobs.

'Alexey…do you remember the stories I used to tell you, when you were sick?' Rose asked and Alexey nods his head. 'Well, that man in there, is the Doctor…and I am going to go on more adventures, so the next time we meet…I can tell you new ones.'

'Okay…okay…' Alexey nods. 'Promise they'll be good ones…'

'I promise,' Rose hugs him tightly again. 'I promise I'll only go on the best ones, just for you.'

Rose gets up and backs towards the TARDIS, as she lingers in the doorway, she feels the Doctor place his hands on her shoulders and she covers his hands with her own.

'Rose, please come here. I wish to thank you.' Maria calls over and Rose obliges.

Rose stands in front of Maria as this old woman who is bearing the death of her family as best she can, hugs her. With surprising strength. Maria reaches to her ring finger and takes a ring off. She opens Rose's hand and carefully places it in there, closing her hand around it.

'I can't…' Rose breathes and tries to give it back.

'You will, for I do not want it back,' Maria smiles. Rose opens her hands to reveal a stunning sapphire ring. White gold, with a huge oval cut sapphire placed in the middle, surrounded by diamonds as if to frame it. The sapphire is so dark, that it looks black in the light. 'Sapphire was my Nicky's favourite gem…' Maria informs her.

'I can't take this…'

'You will, to remember my family by. And to know how you were able to save my grandchildren from a horrible fate,' Rose just looks stunned, at Maria who then waves her hand dismissively. 'Off you go, my dear. Leave an old woman to her grief…'

Rose nods her head and embraces each of them once more before she turns on her heel and goes back into the TARDIS. Together, Maria, Anastasia and Alexey stare wide eyed as the magical blue box slowly fades from their eyes.

* * *

It's been quiet, since they left. Rose knows that they want to ask her what happened but are unsure of how to go about it. She doesn't really want to talk about it anyway. She hurts too much and she wants to be alone. She stops fingering the ring and slips it on her middle finger, standing up, she looks over to where the Doctor and Donna are, trying their hardest not to stare.

'You know…I think I'm gonna head for a shower…' Rose smiles weakly and heads down the hall. Once she's disappeared, Donna turns to the Doctor.

'Go after her, Spaceman.'

'But that activity is usually done alone…' The Doctor states and Donna rolls her eyes.

'You prawn, she doesn't want to be alone…she's just saying that so she can be alone.'

'What? But you just said she doesn't want to be alone…' The Doctor is confused at Donna's logic.

'She wants to be away from us. Alone, but she wants you to follow her.'

'How do you know?'

'Because I do…so go on…' Donna gives him a shove in the direction of the hallway.

The Doctor awkwardly heads down the hall, not believing that Donna would be right about this situation. As he continues to wander the halls, he hears the sound of quiet crying and he quickens his pace. He finds Rose sitting against one of the walls, knees drawn to her chest, crying.

He sits beside her and wraps his arms around her; she leans into his embrace as she continues to cry. After some time has passed, she becomes quiet and pulls away.

'I grew really close with them…all of them.' Rose starts.

'I know Rose, I saw it in their eyes…'

'Why did it have to happen…?' Rose whispers and closes her eyes.

'I wish I had a better answer to give you other than a political one.'

'But he was fine with not being Tsar anymore…he was fine with it. He just wanted to spend his days with his family…' Rose informs him.

'I know…and I'm sad that the Soviets never saw it that way. They were scared of what could happen if he remained alive…'

'He became a father to me…Doctor…' Rose looks up to him. 'Not some parallel universe cheap copy…but one like…well, one like my real dad…if that makes sense.'

'I know what you're getting at…and I'm sorry you had to lose him.'

Rose nods and smiles slightly. 'Thank you…for not giving up on me…'

'The thought never entered my mind. I would have turned all of Russia upside down until I found you.'

'Looks like we can't even have a relaxing trip without me finding trouble…'

'Ah…that's my fault…I should have known better,' The Doctor sighs. 'But you did scare me quite thoroughly.'

'How'd your temper fare?' Rose questioned.

'Ask Donna…' Rose raises her eyebrows. 'Not well…' He confesses.

'Doctor…'

'I'm used to getting what I want…you know cause I'm smart, I can figure anything out…do anything…' The Doctor stares off. 'But not being able to find you, even after all my usual tricks…didn't sit well with me.'

'I hope you weren't unbearable to be around.' Rose informs him and the Doctor shrugs.

'I'm great to be around, mostly. Almost all the time. Except for those few times…Donna had to set me right.'

'I bet she did,' Rose gives a small, crooked smile. 'You look exhausted…' Rose observes, and all she's met with is a short nod. Months of not sleeping had taken their toll…well she'd ensure that he'd sleep, but she guesses she won't be met with much resistance.

The Doctor embraces her tightly and Rose hungers for his touch after being denied it for so long. She can't wait for her life to return to normal and the ache in her heart to dull. She steals a quick glance at the ring on her hand, she'll never forget the months when she became his daughter and how she was able to save two of his children. Who both went on to live great lives, even in exile. Maybe, she could convince the Doctor to take her to visit them…because she already misses them terribly.

* * *

Hi guys!

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this written. And boy is it a long one! I really took care when writing this, doing a lot of research, so mostly everything follows the actual timeline, except the end, obviously. The conversation that Yurovsky has just at the end in the basement, is actual fact. Same with Alexandra demanding chairs to sit on.

I hope it's all that you've been hoping for. I'd love to hear feedback on it, anything you want to say. I also hope the length is okay, let me know if you think I should break it up. I don't really want to, but you're the audience.

Thanks for reading my original chapter guys. And I'm sorry for mistakes.


	7. The Sontaran Stratagem

Something caught his eye as he walked by his desk. It appeared to be something wrapped in a brown piece of cloth. It must belong to Rose; he had never seen it before. Her clothes that she had been wearing earlier are piled beside the desk. He had finally been able to get her up and out of the hallway, but it had taken some convincing. He's never seen her that upset before, the only time he could remember was when he informed her that she could never see her mother again.

He brought her to his room, figuring she craved a sense of the familiar. He had been right. He saw her shoulders slump at the familiarity in the room. She turned to him and had hugged him tightly.

Now, she is trying to pull herself together, and she's been in there for some time. He quickly steals a glance at the door, but it doesn't open. Curiosity getting the better of him, he picks up the piece of cloth, turning it over in his hand. The cloth loosened around its contents and something came tumbling out. They are photographs; he bends down to pick them up and frowns. They are old ones, in black and white, some in a sepia tone of people, some he'd never seen before. Others…well, some of them are of Rose while others are Rose with various Romanovs.

He began to flip through the photos, while a smile began to form on his features. She wasn't kidding when she had informed him that she had grown close with them. If he didn't know her, he would have assumed she was apart of the family. There are many of her and Nicholas together, a father and a daughter.

'Do you like them?' A voice calls over to him softly. His head snapped up and he looks over to Rose who is standing there.

'Sorry…I didn't mean…' Rose holds up her hand and he falls silent. She glides across the floor as she comes to stand beside him. She still looks unwell; her eyes look tired and strained. But she smiles as notices the picture he had stopped at.

'That was the last day we spent together. Later that evening, he, Alexandra and Maria left for Yekaterinburg.' Rose inwardly smiles as she studies the picture. Whoever had taken it had caught them in the midst of a conversation, Rose is looking up to him, while he continues to stare into the distance, but there is a smile on his face and he has Rose's arm tightly in his own.

'A walk in the garden. That's nice.' He replied and flipped to another picture.

'I didn't realise that we had been caught playing,' Rose informs him. The Doctor looks back to the photograph, Alexey is lying on his stomach playing with toy trucks, while Rose is seated on the floor across from him. She is pointing to the trucks on the ground and Alexey has a wide grin on his face. 'You know, when he was sick, I told him stories of you.'

'You did?'

'Sure. All the amazing adventures you go on.' Rose continued to stare at the picture.

'You mean we go on.' He corrected and she looks over to him.

'I still miss them.' Rose says sadly and he puts his arm around her shoulders.

'I know you do, but you'll never forget them, and they'll never forget you.' He picks up her right hand and indicates the ring on her middle finger.

'I wished I could have saved them all.'

'Yeah, it would have been nice. But just remember, we can't pick and choose who we want to live and who has to die. Their deaths, sadly, were still a fixed point in history. Although they never did say who saved them. That's why I was so surprised it was you. You saved them Rose.'

'Yeah…I did…' She replies quietly and he kisses her head. She just continues to stare at the photos, wishing she could visit them again.

'Come on, you need to sleep. It's been a long day.'

'You're one to talk.' Rose counters and places a hand on his cheek. He looks as he did in 1969 when he saw her. Tired, worn down and still desperate. He closes his eyes at her touch and nods.

'Got me there.'

'So then come here.' Rose takes the photographs out of his hands and carefully wraps them in the cloth again. She lingers before she gingerly sets them down on his desk. She has plans to add them all to her photo wall in her bedroom.

Strangely, the Doctor picks them up again and heads towards the bed, curious, Rose follows him and watches as he sits. Rose climbs into the bed and kneels at his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

He unwraps all the photographs again and studies them. He lets out a sound of laugh as he turns to show her one and Rose playfully hits him. Rose is poised in the middle of the photo, while all of the sisters are surrounding her. They are all making faces at the camera, even Rose.

'What spurred that on?'

'I can't even remember now…' Rose looks off in thought. 'Most of them were taken by Dr. Botkin.'

The Doctor turned to her and smiled, who would have thought that losing Rose in Russia, while devastating for her and hell for him, gave her some of the greatest friends and a man who had come to think of her as a daughter. He couldn't argue that, nor would he.

Once they had looked at all the photographs, and there were plenty, each with their own story, Rose carefully wrapped them up again. Together they both gave in to their desire for sleep, together in each other's embrace.

* * *

'_Ah my girl, couldn't sleep either?' _

_Rose looks up and immediately smiles at whom the voice belongs to. 'No, sadly not. Too many thoughts.'_

'_I'm afraid I know the feeling.' He sits beside her and Rose closes the book she had been attempting to read, strangely she couldn't focus on it. She wonders if she should even be in this room. It _is_ his private study…_

'_I'm sorry.' She says suddenly. He turns to look at her but smiles. Rose thinks he looks a bit pale, almost grey…something is wrong with him._

'_You are most welcome any time. You should know that by now,' He informs her and she smiles sheepishly. And yet, she can't tear her eyes away from him because he looks so unwell. 'What are you trying to read?'_

_Rose holds up the book for him and he inspects, squinting at the title. 'An excellent read. You must finish soon, I should like to hear your thoughts on it.'_

'_I will, and I'd like that.' She embraces him, because she wants to ensure he's real, because he certainly doesn't look like it._

_Nicholas embraces her tightly, odd behaviour from her tonight he muses. Ah, but he enjoys this girl very much. He has never met another person who seems to understand him as she does. Not even Alexandra knows him that well. It strikes him as odd, since they have only known each other for a short time._

_Rose's eyes snap open when she feels warm on her chest, through her clothes almost like warm water has been splashed on her. Confused she pulls away and she pales at the sigh of him, and she gasps at the horror. Looking down at her own dress, she lets out a cry of surprise and backs away. There's blood all over her dress, she touches it and it is still fresh. Perplexed, she looks over to Nicholas and covers her mouth. He's standing there, looking dazed with bullet wounds in his chest. But he doesn't seem to notice it, for he smiles affectionately at her._

'_What's the matter, Rose? You look like you've seen a ghost.'_

* * *

Rose awakens with a start, shooting straight up in the bed, panting. What the hell had that dream been about? She wipes the cold sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. What the hell was that? She's shaking now…so she attempts a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. It isn't working; she's still so shaken. Why did she have to lose another father? Deciding she'll be unable to get more sleep Rose pushes back the covers, carefully so she won't wake the bed's other occupant.

Stealing a quick glance over to him, she smiles. He hasn't moved and she lets out a sigh of relief. He certainly can be a heavy sleeper when he wants to. She quietly tip toes across the floor and pulls the door open, not really sure where she's going to end up.

* * *

He doesn't remember when he had been that utterly exhausted and woke up feeling so much better. It had to have been some time ago, because he truly didn't remember. Oddly, though, Rose wasn't beside him. Which made him wonder how long he had been asleep for. He hoped not long, but he didn't see any evidence that would show Rose had been in the room recently. Slowly he sat up, stretching and instantly felt the need for more sleep, but that could always wait. The craving would dissipate after some time. He decided to search for Rose in the mean time.

As he wandered down the halls, he didn't catch sight of her in her own room, the kitchen or the library. Knowing the last place where she would likely to be, he headed towards the console room. Rather surprised at what he saw.

Rose and Donna are sitting together on the console chair chatting. Rose is still in her pyjamas, and he couldn't help notice how tired she still looked. He must have just walked in on part of their conversation because Donna has the photos, that Rose had shown him earlier, in her hands. He remains a few feet from the console room, ensuring that they couldn't see him; he'd like to know what happened as well. And he isn't sure if Rose would continue if he joined them.

'Are you kidding? He fell on you?' Donna repeated.

'Yeah, knocked me out. By the time I came to, I was on a train heading for Siberia.' Rose nodded.

'Who took you there?'

'Dr. Botkin.' Rose smiled, as Donna's look became one of indifference.

'A doctor? You just can't seem to escape that profession, huh?' Donna began smirk.

'Apparently not.' Rose agreed, but she smiled.

'So, what next?'

'We arrived in Tobolsk, and he took me into the Governor's House, where I met former Tsar Nicholas.'

'You didn't!' Donna leaned forward.

'I did,' Rose points to the photo of her and Nicholas in his study together. 'He was a very sweet man.'

'And you just hung out there?' Donna inquired.

'At first it was so Dr. Botkin could ensure that I didn't have any other underlying problems with my head,' Rose ponders further. 'And then, Nicholas and Alexandra asked if I wouldn't mind teaching the children…course I didn't finish high school.'

'I trust you didn't tell them that?' Donna wanted to confirm.

'That's right…and then…I'm not really sure. I looked after Alexey a lot when he was sick. And I guess it just escalated from there…' Rose thought. She wasn't really sure what had happened to earn their trust.

'What were they like? I mean, if you don't mind my asking.' Donna watched as Rose's eyes fell to the floor in contemplation.

'Like a regular family. Strict, I mean Alexandra was the picture of an overbearing mother. The girls…they sort of stuck together. It was like they understood that life revolves around Alexey, because of his illness.'

'Did they care about what was going on in the rest of Russia?' Donna frowns.

'Yeah, Nicholas did, for sure. I think it was always on the back of his mind. But he was the type of person who didn't allow you to know what was on his mind.' Rose informed her, but sometimes, even for a brief moment, Nicholas would confide in her. They were few and far between moments, but it showed her a man who was conflicted. All of his anxieties would come out, and he seemed so human to her then. Once he had decided it was enough, he would shut himself off again. Pretend like nothing had happened. It was so odd that he had the same tendencies as the Doctor did, maybe that's why she understood him so well, connected with him so well, knew what to say to comfort him, because she had, for lack of a better word, practice.

'Hn, sounds like someone we know…' Donna replied and smiled when she watched Rose's features break out into a grin. Her grin told Donna all she needed to know.

'Thank you…' Rose said suddenly and Donna's features knitted into one of confusion.

'For what?' She inquired and Rose simply smiled kindly at her.

'For taking care of him, dealing with his temper, I know he isn't easy to deal with when it comes to missing companions.' Rose stated and Donna shook her head.

'Who are we kidding Rose? He just wanted to get you back.' Donna said simply.

'No, he would do the same if it were you.' Rose countered.

'Maybe,' Donna thought. 'Probably with less enthusiasm and passion.' But Rose only shook her head indicating her disagreement. Donna didn't press the matter further. After wrapping up the photos again, Rose became quiet and thought about everything.

'I think I'll go get dressed…' Rose vocalised her thought and Donna nodded in agreement. 'Thanks again Donna, for listening…'

'Any time Rose, any time.' Donna informed her and was taken back when Rose fiercely embraced her. Donna figured she really appreciated having another female onboard. Some things, the Doctor just couldn't relate to, and that's why Rose enjoyed having the company she did.

After Rose had left Donna sat quietly and thought about the adventure that she had just been on. Donna didn't have long to think before the Doctor entered, looking rather dazed.

'Morning Donna.' He looked over to her and smiled slightly.

'Morning. Everything okay? You look rather dazed and confused.' Donna observed and he shot her a look.

'I'm all right.' She didn't need to know how great a kisser Rose is.

'How long had you been eavesdropping for?' Donna inquired and smirked as he froze.

'How'd you know?'

'Well, since I was facing the hallway, I saw you approach and then back off.' Donna informs him and he rubs the back of his head as he tries to come up with a plausible response.

'I just wanted her to talk about it. I know she feels like she's just lost members of her family. I just thought, you know, you could make her feel better. If she couldn't connect with me, then I'm glad she could with you.'

As if on cue they hear a voice down the hall and both turn to look at the hallway. Rose comes into view and they both frown. She appears to be having a conversation with herself. It isn't until she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear that they realise she is on a mobile. Rose stands in the middle of the hallway and she stops to ponder a question asked of her, before she continues to walk into the console room, standing beside the Doctor. She passes the mobile up to him. Donna is confused, since when did he have a mobile? Or Rose for that matter?

'Who is it?' He frowned as he takes the mobile from her.

'You'll see. Go on, say hello. Don't be rude.' Rose chides and just stares at her.

'Since when did he start carrying around a mobile?' Donna leans into Rose and whispers.

'It isn't his…it's a friend's.' Rose whispers back.

'Hello?' The Doctor suddenly looks concerned. 'Martha?' He listens to the conviction in her voice and smiles. Same old Martha Jones. Sounds like they have a small trip to make. Where else, but Earth? It seems they just can't stay out of trouble for long.

* * *

Martha stands around in a dirty alleyway waiting. How long did it take to get here? She frowns slightly and crosses her arms. She takes a look over her shoulder, back to the main road. Still nothing, and she had to report back soon. She fingers the ring on her finger nervously. He promised he'd come, so what's with the delay? Her thoughts are soon eased as she hears the familiar sounds of the TARDIS surround her and she grins. Finally.

At first no one comes out, it's a few minutes before the door opens and the Doctor pokes his head out, looking one way and then the other, spotting Martha. Rose brushes by him and quickens her pace to greet her. Martha and Rose embrace tightly, swaying a bit in each other's embrace.

'Martha, it's so good to see you!' Rose says and her voice is full of glee.

'Rose, I missed you!' Martha responds and she smiles, until she notices another woman shyly follow the Doctor out and walks beside him. Martha frowns slightly.

The Doctor stands in front of her and they look each other up and down before embracing each other. He pulls away first and smiles.

'Martha Jones.'

'Doctor.' Martha grins.

'You still haven't changed at all!' He exclaimed and it drew a laugh from Rose and Martha.

'Neither have you!' She countered.

'Martha how's your family?' Rose inquired and the Doctor's expression sobered up.

'Yeah, are they okay?' He asked and Martha gave a thoughtful nod.

'Yeah, they're recovering. Still.'

'What about you?' The Doctor questioned and before Martha could answer, Donna joined them.

'Hello, I'm Donna.' Donna stuck her hand out and Martha shook it. The Doctor tensed slightly, although he isn't really sure why.

'Donna? It's nice to meet you, I'm Martha.'

'Oh, so you're the Martha Rose has told me all about,' Donna remembers and Martha smiles as she nods. 'Quite the adventure it sounded like.'

'It really was…'

So, who's the lucky man?' Donna inquired and Rose looks down to Martha's left ring finger. A huge grin broke out on her face as she embraces Martha tightly.

'What man? Lucky what?' The Doctor questioned, rather confused. Donna hits him on the arm and points. Rose breaks their embrace.

'She's engaged, you prawn.' Donna states and Martha wiggles her fingers on her hand, in the Doctor's face, to emphasise.

'So, Martha, who is he? What's he do?' Rose can barely contain her excitement.

'Rose you'll appreciate this. Actually you may not believe it,' Martha takes a deep breath. 'It's Tom. Tom Milligan.'

Rose feels her jaw drop. 'Shut up. It is not! That's amazing! I knew he had a thing for you back in the day,' Rose informed her and Martha grinned. The Doctor and Donna exchange looks, obviously missing something. They aren't privy to a key piece of information. 'Is he still working in paediatrics?' Rose wondered.

'Yeah, he still is,' Martha nodded. 'Working out in Africa right now, and yes, I know. It's odd that I'm engaged to a doctor that travels to distant places.' Martha waved her hand at the similarities.

'Is he skinny?' Donna inquires and the Doctor shoots her a look. Rose stifles a laugh.

'No…he's sort of…strong.' Martha smiles to herself.

'_He_ is too skinny for words! You give him a hug, you get a paper cut!' Donna cried and Rose couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

'Okay…' He broke in.

'What about you, Rose…?' Martha smiles slyly.

'What about me, Martha?'

'That's quite the pretty ring, but you're wearing it on the wrong finger. Did he mess up?' Donna starts to laugh this time and Rose turns a shade of red. The Doctor understands the meaning of her words and instantly throws his hands up as he tries to think of something to say.

'Oh…no…' Rose stammered. 'It was a gift.' Her face is hot; Rose steals a look at Donna. She's rather enjoying this.

'A gift? That's a beautiful gift.' Martha still can't take the smile off her face, and Rose is still bright red.

'Thank you.' Rose manages a weak smile. There is a silence that descends on the little group. The crackling sound of a voice breaks the silence and Martha looks her belt.

'_Dr. Jones, report to base, please.'_ The voice calls out. Rose frowns.

'Just a sec,' She informs them and reaches for her walkie-talkie. 'This is Dr. Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go,' Martha smiles at them and turns to walk back to the entrance of the alley. 'I repeat, this is a go.'

Rose, the Doctor and Donna exchange looks and then decide to follow Martha until they reach a road. There are soldiers; Jeeps rolling down the road and a rather large lorry barreling down the busy road.

There is a soldier standing close to Martha, but he's facing a small group of soldiers. 'Unified Intelligence Taskforce, raise that barrier now!' He instructs and a group of soldiers enter a large industrial factory. 'Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non hostiles!'

'All workers lay down your tools and surrender!' The voice on a bullhorn calls out to the factory.

'Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta.' Martha calls and her orders are carried out. Rose and the Doctor exchange worried looks. What's happened to her?

'What are you searching for?' The Doctor ventures and Martha looks back to him.

'Illegal aliens.' She replies nonchalantly.

'This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!' The voice of a man is heard over a bullhorn.

The UNIT soldiers force the workers to their knees with their hands on their head. All appear uneasy, but remain silent while Rose, the Doctor and Donna look on with mixed emotions, confused as to what's going on.

'B Section mobilised! E Section, F Section, on my command!' Martha yells out and abruptly takes off.

Rose can't believe what she's seen and she turns to the Doctor, rather concerned and worried for Martha. 'Doctor…what did we do…? Is this because of…well…' Rose doesn't want to remind him of the Year That Never Was but it seems to be coming together. And not in a good light.

'Did her time alone turn her into a soldier?' The Doctor wondered aloud. This is rather concerning, Martha may not have changed on the outside, but something had fundamentally shifted within her.

Martha is gone for some time before she is eventually spotted by the little group and she strides up to them, a confident smile on her face. The Doctor frowns and studies her name tag.

'You're qualified now? You're a proper doctor.' He smiles and Rose grins.

'Congratulations, Martha!' Rose says and Martha nods.

'Thanks. UNIT rushed it through, only a bit. When they found out I knew you…well they were dying to have me aboard,' Martha shrugs but she leads them across the grounds. 'We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you.'

'Wish I could say the same.' The Doctor muttered and Rose looked up at him, and she takes his hand.

They continue their walk across the grounds until they come across a lorry, Martha leads them in through the rear and Rose looks at all the equipment. Even Donna finds herself staring at everything. There are computers, monitors and communications equipment. And they look state of the art. Martha approaches an officer and he smiles as he sees her. They shake hands and Martha takes a deep breath. 'Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead,' Martha turns back to the little group. 'And this…this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace.'

'Sir.' Mace salutes but the Doctor makes a bit of a pained expression.

'Oh, don't salute.' He says.

'But it's an honour, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned.' Mace informs him and the Doctor nods slightly. Oh right, he had forgotten…mistake on his part.

'I'm sorry, Doctor, you work for them?' Rose inquires and he turns to her.

'Yeah. A long time ago, back in the 70s, or…was it the 80s? It was all a bit more homespun back then.'

'Times have changed, sir.' Mace states.

'That's enough of the 'sir.'' The Doctor reiterates and the man nods.

'Come on though, Doctor. You've seen it. We've all been, or most of us have been, on the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security.' Martha states simply.

'A modern UNIT for the modern world.' Mace adds.

'What, and that means arresting ordinary workers? In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there,' Martha and Mace turn to face Donna. 'Donna, by the way. Donna Noble and Rose Tyler, since you hadn't bothered asking. And we'll have a salute.' Donna informs Mace and he turns to look at the Doctor. Rose feels a bit awkward and the Doctor simply nods at Mace.

'Ma'am,' Mace salutes at Donna, who grins, before he turns to Rose. 'Ma'am.'

'Thank you.' Donna replies, rather satisfied. Rose is red and she nods a bit.

'Tell me what's going on in that factory.' The Doctor demands answers.

'Yesterday, fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in eleven different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China…' Mace is cut off abruptly by the Doctor.

'You mean they died simultaneously?' He questions.

'Exactly. Fifty two at the exact same moment worldwide.' Mace restates.

'How did they die?' The Doctor inquires.

'They were all inside their cars.' Mace informs him. A pensive look crosses the Doctor's features.

'They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, it left the system immediately.' Martha broke in.

'What have the cars got in common?' The Doctor asked.

'Completely different makes but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory.' Martha informs them and everyone takes a look over their shoulders.

'What's ATMOS?' Rose questioned, the Doctor closed his mouth, and Rose assumed she had asked the question he was going to.

'Oh come on, even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS.' Donna says dismissively. Rose and the Doctor look at each other and then back to Donna. Instantly Donna forgot who she was talking to. Rose hasn't lived on Earth for sometime and the Doctor…well, she'll just leave it at that.

Deciding that they could get a better view from inside the factory, Martha leads the little group back to factory and up along a catwalk. She stops and they can see the whole of the factory floor.

'Stands for 'Atmospheric Emission System.' The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero.' Martha informs them and Rose widens her eyes. The Doctor frowns.

'Zero? No carbon? None at all?' He finds that rather hard to believe.

'And you get a sat-nav thrown in, plus twenty quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain.' Donna states and Rose turns to her. It still sounds too good to be true.

More footsteps are heard on the catwalk and everyone turns to see Mace as he approaches them. He stands beside them and over looks the factory floor with everyone.

'And this is where they make it, Doctor, shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth.' Mace states and Rose grips the railing, leaning forward slightly.

'And you think ATMOS is alien?' The Doctor clarifies and Mace nods thoughtfully.

'It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor.' Mace motions for them to begin to follow him and they do.

They pass by a group of soldiers who are rounding up the workers; Rose and Donna stop together and look at the guards in the midst of their job.

'Come on, everybody, up the pace. We haven't got all day.' The soldier informs the workers. Rose and Donna have to jog to catch up with the others.

* * *

Mace leads them away from the factory assembly line and into a more posh area of the building. He opens an office door and leads the group inside. On a desk, the ATMOS device has been taken apart and lies on display. Mace stands before it, addressing the group, but not taking his eyes off the machine.

'Here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car.'

'You must've checked it before it went on sale.' The Doctor surmised and Martha nods her head in agreement.

'We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert.' Martha has a sly smile on her face.

The Doctor, oblivious to her comment, slips his glasses on and starts to examine the device. 'Really? Who did you get?'

'Honestly?' Rose questioned and he glances up to see the rest of the group staring at him with meaningful looks.

'Oh, right! Me! Yes! Good.'

Martha simply shakes her head and smiles, together; she and Mace leave the room. Hoping that he'll find something worthwhile.

Once the door has shut, Donna frowns as if a question has just crossed her mind. 'Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?' Donna inquires and the Doctor looks up.

'Very good question.'

'Maybe they want to help…get rid of pollution and stuff.' Donna trails off slightly, as if the thought is absurd.

'Doctor, how many cars are in the world…? Off hand?' Rose wonders.

'Eight hundred million.'

'Think about it.' Rose says and she grows fearful, the Doctor widens his eyes.

'Right, eight hundred million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have eight hundred million weapons.'

* * *

Two UNIT soldiers have been tasked with searching the lower levels of the ATMOS factory, a job that hasn't yielded much information. The lights on this level are shoddy; it has forced them to look at the map issued to them by the light of a flashlight.

'Harris, we should head back. There's not much down here. Should be just boiler rooms, generators.' The one man says but they press onwards.

Around the next corridor, the lights flicker to life. Impressed, the soldiers turn off the flashlight and stop as they notice two unaccounted factory works standing guard by a door.

'Aye, Aye…what's this then, Grey?' Harris calls over to the second soldier. 'You two, all personnel have been ordered to evacuate. Building's under UNIT control.' He calls down to the workers, but they make no effort to move.

'This area is out of bounds.' One worker calls to them, but his voice is monotone.

'Excuse me, sunshine. I think you'll find that we're in charge.' Harris states coldly as they approach the men. But they don't move, instead, they continue to stare straight ahead. 'We can do this the easy way…or the hard way.' Harris states and reaches for his gun.

Abruptly, the two men step aside and one opens the door for the two soldiers. 'It's open.'

'Come on.' Harris informs Grey and together they walk into the room.

The room is rather dark; the only source of light is coming from an eerie green like on the opposite side. Harris manages to find a light switch with his flashlight and turns it on. Poised in the middle of the room is a large covered container, they exchange confused looks and cautiously walk towards it.

'What the hell?' Harris questions.

Grey reaches for his radio. 'Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One. We found something. Basement corridor, north side, grid Thirty Six. Request backup, sir.'

Getting closer to the container, they observe steam rising from it. 'Looks like something's boiling inside.' Harris attempts to open it, but Grey bats his hand away.

'Don't touch it!'

'Come on, Steve. We get first rights on this. That means promotion.' Harris states but Grey shakes his head.

'Just leave it alone. Wait for back up,' They freeze as they hear a loud clanking sound. 'What the hell was that?' Grey demands and their attention is drawn to container.

'Came from inside.' Harris observes, rather nervously.

'Could be just the machinery.' Grey attempts to explain it off, but two more loud clanks indicate otherwise.

'Is someone in there? Hello?' Harris yells and bangs on the lid. 'We gotta get this open.'

'We should wait for the others.' Grey responds, adamantly.

'You could suffocate in there!' Harris points out.

'Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One. Request immediate assistance. Repeat: immediate assistance. Over.' Grey calls into the radio.

Harris has now tried to remove the lid from the container but it won't give. He frowns. 'How do you work this thing? Come on.'

Suddenly, the lid rises straight up, revealing a green, slimy substance bubbling away. Wanting to get a closer look, Harris and Grey lean in for a better look but immediately draw back, coughing.

'Oh!' Grey holds his nose. 'It stinks.'

'What the hell is that stuff?' Harris demands.

A human like creatures rises from the slime and reaches for Harris. It appears to be human shaped but it has not fully formed its features. Harris draws back in haste and draws his weapon.

'Identify yourself! Identify!' Grey reaches for his radio again. 'Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One declaring absolute emergency, sir! Repeat: absolute emergency! Over!'

Harris has his pistol trained on the creature but watches it with fascination. 'Can you hear me? Can you understand me?' Harris attempts to talk to the creature, and it tilts its head. He turns back to Grey. 'Look at its neck,' Harris points to a cord running up its back, connecting at the neck. 'It looks like an umbilical cord.'

'Well, don't get too close.' Grey states, but Harris shakes his head.

'I think it's harmless. I don't even think it's properly alive.' Harris surmises. Together they both watch the creature submerge itself back into the green ooze.

'It's gonna drown!' Grey cries but Harris continues to stare at it.

'No, I think it breathes this stuff, like some kind of embryo.'

'What do you mean, an embryo?' Grey questions.

'Someone's growing a body. A human body.' Harris states.

'Excellent skills of deduction,' A new voice causes both soldiers to aim their guns at the newcomer. The newcomer is a short creature that is completely covered in armour, complete with a domed helmet and a staff. 'I would rate you above average, soldier. Well done,' The creature turns to Grey. 'Whereas you, you smell of sweat and fear.'

'Yeah?' Harris lowers his gun. 'Well, we're not the ones that gone out of school early, sonny. So stop playing Humpty Dumpty and tell us who you are.'

'Is that a reference to my height?'

'Short answer, yes.' Harris grins.

'A pity. Words are the weapons of womenfolk. I must judge you unfit.'

'Oh. What are you going to do, bite our ankles?' Harris questions dismissively.

The creature fires a bolt of energy from his staff at Harris' legs and he drops to the floor in pain.

'I'm warning you!' Grey shouts to the creature.

'A proper soldier gives no warning. Fire! I order you. Fire!' The creature demands and Grey attempts to do so. But the gun only clicks in response. 'The room is contained within a Cordalaine signal exciting the copper surface of the bullet and causes expansion within the barrel, rendering your guns useless. And your radio signals have been blocked.'

Getting desperate, Grey raises the gun to strike a blow but the creature fires another bolt from the staff. It hits Grey in the legs and he drops to the floor.

'My legs! I can't feel my legs!'

The factory workers from earlier enter the room and the creature turns briefly to them before settling his attention back on Harris and Grey.

'I apologise for disabling you. Death has more honour but you are needed for the stratagem,' He calls to the workers. 'Prepare them for processing,' He turns to Harris. 'You spoke of promotion, now you shall serve a greater cause.'

'Who are you?' Harris asked.

'Indeed, know your enemy. I am General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, known as Staal the Undefeated.' Staal removes his helmet.

Grey begins to panic. 'Help up! Oh, my god, help us!'

* * *

The Doctor is still examining the ATMOS device, with Rose now sitting on the table beside him as he hands her parts he's taken off. She kicks her legs out in front of herself and holds her hand out as he places another piece of equipment into her hands. Donna has disappeared and Martha stands a few feet away, quietly observing.

Mace has just rejoined them and the Doctor glances up slightly, figuring Mace might like to know what he's found.

'Ionising nano membrane carbon dioxide converter, which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level.' The Doctor informs him, but Mace is just nodding his head.

'We know about that. What's its origin? Is it alien?'

'No, but it's decades ahead of its time,' The Doctor notices something and immediately feels on edge. 'Look, do you mind? Could you just stand back a bit?' Rose frowns a bit and then notices what has set him on edge.

'Sorry, have I done something wrong?' Mace questions, he is confused at the statement that had just been spoken to him.

'You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?'

'Doctor…' Rose warns. She understands his dislike for them, but he could have been a bit nicer.

'If you insist.' Mace walks away. Martha walks up to stand beside him; a bemused look is on her face.

'Tetchy.'

'Well, it's true.' The Doctor states defensively.

'He's a good man.' Martha informs him.

'People with guns are usually the enemy in my books,' The Doctor goes back to working on the machine. 'You seem to fit in just fine here.'

'Doctor!' Rose cries, that comment was uncalled for.

'If anyone has gotten me used to being in this type of an atmosphere, it was you.' Martha states coldly.

'Oh right, so it's my fault? I'm sorry I asked you to do that, then.' He informs her, but still doesn't look her in the eye.

'I'm not sorry. So don't you be. You got me the job.' Martha says and Rose notices something.

'Doctor, look at Martha.' Rose places her hand on his and he turns to look over his shoulder to Martha.

'Am I carrying a gun?' Martha asks and the Doctor looks her up and down.

'Suppose not.'

'I may not have been travelling with you, but that doesn't mean I didn't pick up certain lessons from you,' Martha's voice is quiet. 'Besides, it's all right for you. You can just come and go. You too, Rose. But some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better.'

'Yeah?' The Doctor's face breaks out in a smile. 'Now that sounds like Martha Jones.'

'Well, I did learn from the best. In the short time we had together.'

'Well…' The Doctor looks away as Donna enters the room.

'Oi, you lot. All your storm troopers and your sonics, rubbish! Shoulda come with me.' Donna states, conviction in her voice. Rose tilts her head.

'What have you been doing, Donna? Where have you been looking?' Rose questions and Donna smirks.

'Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. Cause I spent years as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first I notice is an empty file.'

'Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?' The Doctor wonders and Donna just places her hand on her hip.

'Sick days,' Donna holds up a file. She opens it and turns it around to face the group. 'There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here, and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill.'

'That can't be right.' Mace walks over and takes the file from Donna.

'You've been checking out the buildings, should've been checking out the workforce.' Donna states simply.

'Ooh, I can see why he let you come along,' Martha grins. The Doctor and Donna exchange looks. 'You are good.'

'Super temp.' Donna shrugs, internally she's beaming.

'Dr. Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through.'

'Come on, Donna, wanna give me a hand?' Martha asks as she heads towards the exit. Donna falls into step.

'Count me in.'

Mace, the Doctor and Rose follow them out, but head in a different direction. Together, the three of them walk along an open corridor that is parallel to the work area.

'So, this, this, ATMOS thing, where'd it come from?' The Doctor wonders and Mace looks at him like he has two heads.

'Luke Rattigan himself.'

'And himself would be?' The Doctor inquires and Mace leads them back up to UNIT field base. He sits at a computer and pulls up the profile on this Luke Rattigan. Rose leans forward so she can study the information better.

'Child genius. Invented the Fountain Six search engine when he was twelve years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world.' Mace informs them.

'A hothouse for geniuses, wouldn't mind going there.'

'Course you would.' Rose snorts and Mace looks at them both, rather puzzled.

'I get lonely.' He tells Mace.

'Mm.' Rose stares at him with an unimpressed look on her face as she presses her lips together. Immediately he realises his error and grins guiltily. He didn't mean to imply anything.

'Sorry Rose.'

* * *

In the factory, Martha has set up a makeshift medical area, and has begun to set up her supplies. Donna has just returned from the storeroom and has set down another supply box of medical equipment. Something has bothered her, and she wants to know what to do.

'Do you think I should call my mum? About the ATMOS in her car?' Donna questions, she can't hide the uneasiness in her voice.

'Better safe than sorry.' Martha agrees.

'I'll give her a call.' Donna begins to leave but Martha has thought of something.

'Donna,' She stops at the mention of her name. 'Do they know where you are? Your family, I mean that you're travelling with the Doctor?'

'Not really. Although…my granddad sorta waved us off. I didn't have time to explain.' Donna states and Martha chooses her words carefully.

'You just left him behind?'

'Yeah.' Donna says quietly.

Martha starts to nod. 'I was never actually travelling with him, but we did have a few great adventures. It's infectious, the way he lives his life. I couldn't get enough of it. My family started to notice the changes and pretty soon, my association with the Doctor got them into trouble.'

'Yeah…Rose sorta…mentioned it.' Donna acknowledges, but she certainly didn't tell her much.

'I imagine she did, and knowing Rose, she kept it as light as she could,' Martha's expression darkens. 'They were imprisoned. They were tortured, my mum, my dad, my sister. Understand, it wasn't the Doctor's fault, but you need to be careful. You know the Doctor, he's brilliant, he's wonderful, but he's like fire, stand too close and people get burned.' Martha warns.

'What about Rose?' Donna inquires.

'I don't really know. I know she has family, a mum I know for sure,' Martha goes off in thought. 'But she didn't really talk about it all that much.'

'Between you and me, she got lost in Russia for eight months in 1917,' Donna lowers her voice. 'This is sort of the start of things again…our next adventure since she came back.'

'How did she get lost?' Martha wonders. 'I'm guessing you know who didn't take it so well?'

'Surprise attack by Bolsheviks. And no, he didn't. Took it terribly.'

Martha lets out a sigh, it only confirms things that she knew long ago, out of habit, she twists her ring as she goes off in thought. 'Well, she is all he has.'

'Which can make him all the more dangerous.' Donna fears. Both of them fall silent, thoughts swirling in their minds.

* * *

Rose, the Doctor and Mace continue to meander around the ATMOS factory until they have reached a docking bay. The Doctor suddenly realises something and turns to Mace.

'You're not coming with me. I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him.'

'It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?' Mace questions and the Doctor ponders the question for a moment.

'Then get me a Jeep.' He states.

'According to the records, you travel by TARDIS.' Mace replies matter of factly.

'Sir, think about that statement for just a second,' Rose cuts in and Mace turns to her. 'If there is a chance it's hostile aliens, don't you think it'd make more sense to keep a time travelling machine out of their hands?'

'Good point Rose.' The Doctor agrees and Mace ponders the statement given to him.

'I see,' Mace smirks a bit. 'Then you do have weapons but you choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins?' A man comes dashing forward.

'Sir!'

'You will accompany the Doctor and Rose. You will take orders from him.' Mace instructs and Jenkins nods.

'I don't do orders.' The Doctor cuts in.

'Any sign of trouble and get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir.' Mace salutes and the Doctor's face becomes unimpressed.

'I said no salutes.' He repeated.

'Now you're giving orders.' Mace states and he turns to leave.

'A bit cheeky, you are.' The Doctor watches Mace walk off into the distance.

Rose and the Doctor spot Donna jogging up to them.

'Doctor, Rose.'

'Oh, just in time to join us. Come on!' The Doctor reaches for her hand. 'Come on, we're going to the country,' He tugs Donna along, Rose watching her, she's quiet, something has happened. She needs to do something. 'Fresh air, geniuses, what more could you ask?'

'I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry…I'm going home.' Donna informs them. Rose nods her head in understanding, knowing what she needs to do, while she's here. The Doctor looks rather sad, upset that their short time together has to end. He lets go of her hand and watches her.

'Well, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to go with you both.'

'Doctor.' Rose cuts in.

'Not now, Rose, I'm saying goodbye,' He gets his thoughts back on track. 'The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kaata Flo Ko, Rose you'd love it there,' He pauses and puts his hands on her shoulders. 'Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble.'

'Um, Doctor…' Rose tries again.

'In a minute Rose,' He replies and Donna looks over to Rose. Rose shrugs and Donna nods. 'It's been brilliant. You've…you've kept me level so many times…' He smiles as Donna nods in agreement and her face breaks out into a grin when she sees the lights come on. 'You're…you're…you're just popping home for a visit…that's what you mean.'

'There it is.' Rose commends.

'You dumbo.' Donna informs and Rose stifles a laugh.

'And then you're coming back.' The Doctor confirms with her.

'Do you know what you are? A great, big, outer space dunce.' Donna states and Rose starts to laugh.

'Yeah…' The Doctor draws his speech out.

'Ready when you are, sir.' Jenkins informs them and Donna looks over.

'What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on,' Donna gets in the Jeep, followed by Rose, and the Doctor. Jenkins gets in the driver's seat and starts the engine. 'Broken moon of what?' Donna raises her eyebrows and Rose begins to laugh again. The Doctor sighs a bit and turns to them.

'I know. I know.'

* * *

Martha has just donned her lab coat, as she is about to interview a worker. She goes behind the makeshift office and is a bit taken back by the worker. He is staring straight ahead, not moving and not saying a word. She sits in a chair across from him and clears her throat, but the man doesn't even twitch.

'And your name's Treppa, yeah? Is that Polish?' The man doesn't answer Martha. 'Listen, we're not checking passports. It's not about that. But did you come across from Poland just to work?' Martha wonders.

'I came to do my job.' Treppa's answer is in a monotone voice.

'Okay. I need to listen to your heartbeat,' Martha puts the stethoscope on her ears and breathes on the end, to warm it. 'This might be a bit cold. Lift.'

Treppa lifts his shirt and Martha places the stethoscope to his chest. She frowns as she hears the heartbeat because it's very rapid. Confused, she takes the stethoscope away and tries again.

'Are you on any medication?' Martha questions.

'I'm here to work.' Treppa answers her.

'How many hours a day do you work?'

'Twenty four.'

'You work twenty-four hours a day?' Martha's question goes unanswered. 'Down,' Martha instructs and Treppa lowers his shirt. 'Mr. Treppa, have you had any form of hypnosis?'

'I'm here to work.'

'Okay,' Martha is slightly creeped out. 'Um, if you could just wait here…' Martha makes a brisk exit.

Martha increases her speed across the ATMOS factory plant floor and into a hallway. Heavy footsteps are heard behind her and she stops, the soldiers stop as well.

'Dr. Jones?'

'Not now, I'm busy.' Martha says curtly.

'Just one question. Do you have Security Clearance Level One?'

'Yes, I do. Why?' Martha questions, finding it rather odd, but she brushes it off.

'Colonel Mace wants to see you.'

'Oh good, cause I want to see him. Where is he?' Martha inquires and the soldiers turn on their heel.

'Come with us.' Martha does as she told. However, what she doesn't know is that these guards are Harris and Grey. And they are no longer themselves.

* * *

The Jeep rolls to a stop on the corner of Donna's street. Rose gets out first, followed by the Doctor and then Donna. For Donna, she can't believe she's back here, it seems like it's been forever. All the things they've done together, Adipose, going to Pompeii, helping the Ood and searching for Rose in Russia, it feels like a lifetime ago. She turns to Rose and the Doctor.

'I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory?' Donna asks and they both nod.

'Sounds good, Donna.' Rose gives her a quick hug and heads back towards the Jeep, the Doctor having already climbed in, sticks his head out the window.

'Bye!' He calls out and Donna waves, watching as Rose climbs in next.

'You two be careful!' Donna points her finger at them and Rose sticks her hand out the window, giving her a thumbs up. Donna watches the Jeep until she can no longer see it. Slowly she turns to her street again, and starts to walk home. Already catching sight of her granddad, it causes her to choke back a sob.

* * *

Martha feels like she's been walking forever, they've walked these corridors for what feels like ever. The guards have not said a word to her and she wonders why Mace would be down in the basement of the factory to begin with.

'What's he doing down here?' Martha questioned the guards.

'He asked to see you.' Is her reply.

'Why? Has he found something?

Grey and Harris don't answer her, they open the door at the end of the corridor and together, they walk inside. Martha follows them and looks around in puzzlement. She catches sight of the bubbling container and the realisation begins to sink in. Martha starts to panic and tries to run out of the door. However, Grey and Harris step in her way, stopping her from exiting. The doors to the room slam shut, and Martha is now trapped inside.

Her screams echo down the corridor and reverberate off of them as the lights slowly start to turn off, one by one.

* * *

Donna and her granddad are sitting at the kitchen table enjoy a nice cup of hot tea. He's excited to see her to have her back home. But he always knew she was destined for greater things, and he's so proud she is able to experience all that the universe has to offer her.

'I said so, didn't I? Aliens. I said they were real. I just didn't expect them in a little blue box.' He confesses.

'It's bigger on the inside.' Donna informs him and he sits back in the chair, as he contemplates that thought.

'Yeah but is it safe, then? This Doctor, are you safe with him?'

'Yeah, because I know what he'd do if I ever got lost anywhere,' Donna remembers Rose's words to her. She may be his lover, but that didn't mean he wouldn't show the same attention and desperation if she ever got lost. Donna believed that. 'He's amazing, Gramps. He's just…dazzling,' Donna straightens up. 'And never tell him I said that.'

'No.' He agrees.

'I trust him with my life.' Donna realises. She does, she would. Always.

'Hold up. I thought that was my job.' He smiles at her, but gives a little frown to show he's a bit disappointed.

'You still come first.' Donna reassures him.

'For God's sake, don't tell your mother.' He informs her but Donna's features cloud over as she ponders the thought.

'I don't know. I mean, this is massive. It's sort of not fair if she doesn't know.'

Her mother has perfect timing, because right after Donna finishes that sentence, her mother walks into the kitchen with laundry.

'Doesn't know what? And who's 'she,' the cat's mother?' Sylvia begins to fold the laundry, but she eyes Donna suspiciously as she does it. 'And where have you been these past few days, lady? After that silly little trick with the car keys? I phoned Veena and she said she hadn't seen hide nor hair.'

'I've been…travelling.' Donna says meekly. She detests the way her mother continues to treat her like a child.

'Oh, hark at her, Michael Palin. Are you staying for tea? Cause I haven't got anything in. I've been trying to keep your granddad on that macrobiotic diet, but he sneaks off and gets pork pies at the petrol station,' Sylvia turns to her dad as he tries to protest. 'Don't deny it. I've seen the wrappers in the car. Oh, I don't miss a trick,' She sets a piece of laundry down and Donna exchanges a smile with her granddad. 'Now then, what were you gonna tell me? What don't I know?'

'Nothing. Just…nothing.' Donna changed her mind. Her granddad was right; her mother didn't need to know. She wasn't sure if she'd even believe it, she'd take Donna for being nuts. She catches her granddad's stare. It's meaningful and she knew she made the right choice. But he slyly beams at her.

'Good. Right, then. You can sit there and cut out those coupons. Every penny helps. This new mortgage won't pay for itself. Dad, kettle on.' Sylvia instructs and he gets up.

'Yeah, kettle on.' He gives Donna a quick wink as he strolls by.

* * *

Jenkins turns down a small, narrow road as the three of them continue to drive towards the school, driving further and further into the country. Rose feels like she's missed this part about being at home, the normalcy. Every now and then she craves it, but the cravings never last long.

'UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets.' Jenkins informs them.

'_Turn left.'_ Rose's attention is drawn to the voice and notices the ATMOS system in the Jeep.

'Um, Ross…?' Rose starts, and the Doctor takes over the line of questioning.

'Yeah, um, one question. If UNIT thinks that ATMOS is dodgy…'

'How come we've got it in the Jeeps?' Jenkins finishes and they both nod.

'Yeah.' The Doctor says.

'Ha, tell me about it,' Jenkins shakes his head. 'They're fitting as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong.'

'_Turn right.'_

'Drives me around the bend.' Jenkins confesses and turns the Jeep into the school's driveway. The Doctor grins.

'Oh, nice one.'

'Timed that perfectly.' Jenkins agrees and smiles as well.

'Ha. Yeah. You did.' The Doctor nods, he watches Rose stare out the window.

'_This is your final destination.' _

Everyone climbs out of the Jeep and walks along the pathway. Rose can't help but notice the uniformity of everything. Students in red sweat suits are running past while a man, who she assumes is Luke, stands and looks over the grounds. The Doctor, Rose and Jenkins walk up the pavement and approach Luke.

'Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around. Got my chaps on.' The Doctor informs Luke and he turns around.

'I suppose you're the Doctor?' He questions.

'Hello.' The Doctor smiles.

'Your commanding officer phoned ahead.' Luke states

'Oh, I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?' The Doctor watches as Luke turns his attention from Jenkins and settles squarely on Rose. She doesn't seem to notice, she's too busy watching the students. 'Oh, this is Rose. Rose? Say hello.'

'Hello, nice to meet you.' Rose smiles.

'And this is Ross.' The Doctor points to Jenkins.

'Afternoon, sir.'

Without warning, the Doctor takes Rose's hand and dashes up the front stairs with her. 'Let's have a look, shall we Rose? I can smell genius…in a good way.'

Many of the students are working on advanced projects. The Doctor enters into the lab pulling Rose along with him and smiling broadly. Rose hangs back at the door as the Doctor continues to wander around as many different things are catching his eye. Jenkins and Luke have joined them at the lab, Luke taking particular interest in the Doctor's reactions.

'Oh, now…that's clever! Look Rose!' He turns to her and already has his glasses on. Rose can't help but smile warmly at his excitement. 'Single molecule fabric. How thin is that?! You could back a tent in a thimble. Oh! Gravity simulators! Terraforming, biosphere, nano tech steel construction! Ha, ha, this is brilliant! But you know with equipment like this, you could, oh, I dunno…move to another planet or something.'

Luke approaches the Doctor and smiles wistfully. 'If only that was possible.'

'If only that were possible,' The Doctor removes his glasses and gives Luke a dark look. 'Conditional clause.'

'I think you'd better come with me.' Luke says between gritted teeth. For a split second, Rose thought Luke was going to hit the Doctor, but had somehow managed to restrain himself.

Luke leads them through the hallways of the school until they've reached a staircase located on the backend of one of the wings. Walking up them, they arrive at a grand set of double doors. Luke opens them to reveal a rather large bedroom, which Rose assumes belongs to Luke.

He leads them inside and everyone follows him but Rose catches sight of an odd device in the corner. Luke turns to face them, and he looks rather annoyed.

'You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that.'

The Doctor turns to Jenkins who seems unfazed by the remark. 'He called you a grunt! Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice! We like Ross! Look at this place…' The Doctor begins to wander around the quarters.

'What exactly do you want?' Luke asks, exasperated.

'I was just thinking, what a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world…' The Doctor trails off.

'Takes a man with a vision.'

'Except you haven't thought of the problems that vision will cause.' Rose interjects and Luke shoots her a look.

'How do you figure?'

'It's a blinking vision. Cause ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result; the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse, Rose is right.' The Doctor responds and Luke panics slightly.

'Yeah, see, that's a tautology,' Luke says quickly. 'You can't say 'ATMOS system' since it stands for 'atmosphere emissions system.' So you're just saying 'atmospheric emissions system system.' Do you see, Mr. Conditional Clause?'

'Boy, I'm starting to think it's been a long time since someone told you no.' Rose rolls her eyes and Luke just makes an annoyed face at her.

'Say what you want, but I'm still right.' Luke replies adamantly.

'Not easy, is it? Being clever. You look at the world and you connect things. Random things. And think, 'why can't anyone else see it?' The rest of the world is so slow.' The Doctor says and Luke nods meaningfully

'Yeah.' He replies quietly.

'And you're all on your own.'

'I know.' Luke deflates at the thought.

'But not with this!' The Doctor pulls out the ATMOS device from his coat pocket. 'Cause there's no way you invented this thing single-handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages,' The Doctor throws the device at Jenkins who, in turn, catches it. The Doctor begins to stroll towards the mysterious device. 'No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in the middle of someone's front room,' The Doctor points to the strange device behind him. 'Albeit, it's a very big front room.'

'Doctor, what is that thing?' Rose walks closer towards him, Jenkins following her.

'That's just it, Rose. It just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things, well you do, cause you've been with me for so long, but other people, no, they just say 'oh, it's just a thing.''

'Leave it alone!' Luke shouts at the Doctor who is now standing in the device, he holds up his hand and Rose stops in her tracks.

'Me, I make these connections. And this to me looks like…' He presses a button. 'A teleport pod. Instantly, he has disappeared.

'Doctor?' Rose calls out, but there is only silence. She turns to Jenkins. Where has he gone?

* * *

The Doctor reappears in a large spaceship. It is dimly lit with hazy purple lighting and there are many other Sontarans milling around the ship.

'_Orbit now holding at 555.3, sector 270.'_ The computer voice informs him and he turns around, freezing in his tracks.

'Oh…' The Sontarans all turn to notice him; General Staal raises his staff angrily.

'We have an intruder!' Staal shouts.

'How did he get in? In-tru-da window?' The Doctor grins but the Sontarans remain stone faced. Seconds pass before the Sontarans begin to charge towards him. 'Bye bye!' The Doctor presses the button on the teleport device again, starting to run just as he teleports away.

* * *

He reappears at Rattigan Academy, still running and grabs a firm hold of Rose's hand, spinning her around with such a quick force, that she almost lost her balance and struggled to get into pace with him.

'Ross, get out! Luke you've got to come with me!' He stops and turns around just as Staal appears. Grabbing his Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor aims it at the teleport pod and disables it. 'Sontaran!' Staal raises his staff. 'That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, eh? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?'

'I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce!' Jenkins calls to Staal, he has his gun prepped and aimed.

'Well, that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right?' The Doctor looks to Staal quickly before turning back to Ross. 'Copper excitation stopping the bullets.'

'How do you know so much?' Staal demands and Rose rolls her eyes. His ego is getting quite the workout today.

'Well…'

'Who is he?' Staal addresses Luke and he shrugs in response.

'He didn't give his name.' Luke informed Staal.

'But this isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding! Using teenagers, stopping bullets?' The Doctor states, rather mockingly. 'A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!' The Doctor chides. Rose knows he's going somewhere with this, but he's teetering on the edge.

'You dishonour me, sir!' Staal shouts.

'Yeah, then show yourself!' The Doctor demands and Staal takes the bait.

'I will look into my enemy's eyes!' Staal removes his helmet, revealing himself to the people in the room. Rose widens her eyes. Underneath is a brown domed shaped head, and there doesn't appear to be any visible neck.

'Oh, my god…' Jenkins manages to get out.

'And your name?' The Doctor inquires.

'General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!' Staal announces proudly.

'Well, that's not a very nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not Quite So Undefeated Anymore…? Never mind.'

'He's like a potato, a baked potato…a talking baked potato…' Jenkins stammers.

'Ross, don't be rude!' Rose tells him and he glances over to her.

'Yeah, quit it. You look like a pink weasel to him,' The Doctor muses as he picks up a racket and begins bouncing a small ball upon it. 'The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy,' He leans on Rose. 'Dedicated to a life of warfare,' The Doctor twirls the racket and looks at Rose. 'A clone race, gown in batches of millions with only one weakness…'

'Sontarans have no weakness!' Staal declares.

'No, it's a good weakness!' The Doctor insists and Rose stares at him.

'Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him.'

'And only an idiot wouldn't see what he's trying to do, so shut up.' Rose states and crosses her arms. Luke gives her a dirty look.

'Right, see, the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck, that's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle…isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!'

'We stare into the face of death!' Staal informs them.

'Yeah? Well, stare at this!' The Doctor throws the ball into the air and hits it with the racket. The ball flies past Staal, who looks confused until the ball bounces of the wall and hits him back of his probic vent.

The Doctor grins briefly before he grabs a hold of Rose's hand and runs out the door, Jenkins following behind them, stealing quick glances behind him. He witnesses Staal collapse to the floor. Luke rushes over to Staal, frantic.

'What has he done? What has he done?!'

The Doctor, Rose and Jenkins run through the halls and out the front door, he skips a few of the stairs, it causes Rose to miss the last few. She lets out a cry of surprise and lands on her feet before the Doctor is pulling her in the direction of the Jeep. Jenkins hops in and the Doctor pushes Rose in and he climbs in after her. Jenkins starts the engine up and aggressively turns the wheel to the left, and steps on the gas. The force of the Jeep launching itself throws Rose into the Doctor.

'Middle…' Rose replies as pushes herself into a sitting position, but the Doctor merely smiles.

* * *

Luke bends down to help Staal up, but he puts up his hands. 'Don't touch me!' He struggles to get to a standing position. 'A Sontaran would rather be court marshalled than show pain. I must return.'

'But he broke the teleport!' Luke informs him.

'Ha! Primitive sonic trickery!' Staal declares and he points his staff at the pod, there is a whirring noise and a beam emits from the staff. 'The device is now repaired.' Staal states and enters the teleport pod, and Luke joins him. They teleport back to the Sontaran ship.

Once they have arrived, Staal strides across the room and he becomes rather angry. 'Our presence is known. Soldiers, we move to a war footing.' Staal declares and another Sontaran joins him.

'I see you face the battle open skinned, sir. Might I have that honour?'

'You may, Commander Skorr.' Staal agrees and turns his attention back to the windows that show Earth in the distance.

'Thank you.' The Sontaran removes his helmet and looks identical to Staal. Luke appears to be confused and his eyes dart between the two Sontarans.

'How…do you tell each other apart?' Luke questions.

'We say the same of humans.' Staal replies dismissively.

'Tell me, boy, how many ATMOS devices have been installed?' Skorr questions and Luke looks off in thought.

'They've gone worldwide, but only about half.'

'Which means four hundred million cars converted. A fine arsenal.' Staal commends Luke.

'Is it sufficient to trigger the conversion?' Skorr inquires and Luke nods vigorously.

'More than enough, yeah. And the test signal proved that it works. Fifty two deaths in the same second, man, that is just so cool!' Luke comes giddy.

'Is the temperature significant?' Staal wonders and Luke turns to them, rather confused until it dawns on him.

'No. That's…that's just a phrase. I'll get my people ready. Just tell me where and when.'

'Have we infiltrated UNIT?' Staal questions and Skorr nods quickly.

'The process is about to begin.'

'Then you'll see it completed, Commander Skorr. Get to it!' Staal orders.

'Yes, sir!' Skorr walks to the teleport command controls and teleports away.

Luke has settled for staring out of a window that faces Earth below. Staal is talking to Sontarans behind Luke and after a few moments, he joins him. 'We can never come too soon. Take your last look, boy.'

'It was never big enough for me.' Luke admits, not hiding the disgust in his voice.

'I like your ambition.' Staal commends and places a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke suddenly remembers something.

'That doctor, he was in a UNIT Jeep. It should have ATMOS installed.'

'You said you didn't know his name!' Staal abruptly shouts to Luke.

'I don't! He just said 'doctor.' Does that mean something?' Luke replies defensively.

'There is an enemy of the Sontarans known as the Doctor. A face changer.' Staal says bitterly.

'Do you mean he's an alien too?' Luke questions, but Staal ignores that question.

'Legend says that he led the battle in the last great Time War,' Again Staal's voice becomes embittered. 'The finest war in history and we weren't allowed to be a part of it! Oh, but this is excellent! The last of the Time Lords will die, at the hands of the Sontaran empire, in the ruins of his precious Earth!'

'We have the Doctor's vehicle.' A Sontaran approaches Staal.

'An ordinary death for such a remarkable enemy…but proceed.' Staal replies.

* * *

The UNIT Jeep continues to speed down the road, heading back to London, Rose doesn't like the ease in which they've escaped. It's way too easy, something is going to be coming after them, or something will happen. She tenses slightly and watches as the Doctor reaches for the radio.

'Greyhound Forty to Trap One. Repeat: can you hear me? Over.'

'Why is it not working?' Jenkins wonders.

'Remember what the Doctor said? It's the Sontarans, they're jamming the signal.' Rose informs him.

'Exactly. If they trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS.' The Doctor replies and Rose looks down to the ATMOS device, rather nervously.

'_Turn left.'_ It states.

'Try going right.' The Doctor says.

'It says left.' Jenkins repeats.

'I know. So go right.' He states. The Jeep violently swerves, tossing Rose into the Doctor once more.

'I've got no control, it's driving itself! It won't stop!' Jenkins cries and the Doctor takes out the screwdriver. He begins to fiddle with the ATMOS. Jenkins attempts to get the doors open, but they don't open. 'The doors are locked!'

'Ah, it's deadlocked, I can't stop it!' The Doctor states and Rose turns to stare at him.

'_Turn left.'_ The ATMOS instructs and the Jeep jolts again, swerving left.

'The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car!' The Doctor remembers.

'Doctor, it appears that we might be taking a swim.' Rose points a head to the oncoming problem.

'We're heading for the river!' Jenkins cries out in disbelief.

'ATMOS, you're programmed to contradict my order?' The Doctor questions.

'_Confirmed.'_

'Anything I say, you'd ignore it?' The Doctor studies the distance that they have until they reach the river.

'_Confirmed.'_

'Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river!' He commands.

The Jeep continues to hurtle towards the river, but it abruptly skids to a complete halt, mere inches away from the river. The Doctor, Rose and Jenkins all pile out of the car, running as fast as they can.

'Get down!' The Doctor yells and together the three of them throw themselves to the ground. The Doctor covering Rose from the impending explosion. The sat-nav emits a small bang that lets off a shower of sparks and smoke, but nothing more. The Doctor slowly gets up and turns to look behind him, Rose peeking out from under him. 'Oh, that was it?'

Rose couldn't help but notice how disappointed he sounded.

'Right, looks like we'll be walking the rest of the way…' The Doctor helped Rose to her feet and she smiles.

'Nothing wrong with a good walk. Lead on.' She takes his head and he leads them towards London.

* * *

Back on the Sontaran ship, the Sontaran watches the blinking light of the UNIT Jeep disappear. He turns to Staal.

'ATMOS terminated. Mission accomplished. The Doctor is dead.'

'Then prepare the weapons. Is the operative in place?' Staal questions.

'Yes sir, she is advancing the great Sontaran cause, sir.' Skorr's voice is heard and Staal smiles.

* * *

'You sure this is it?' Rose questioned and the Doctor nods his head.

'Yes, positive,' The Doctor rings the bell and Donna answers the door. Surprised to see both the Doctor and Rose standing on her front stoop. Looking rather dishevelled. The man who gave her a lift home is still with them and he smiles at her in the background. The Doctor smiles when he sees Donna. 'You would not believe the day we're having.'

While Rose is bringing Donna up to speed on the events that have transpired when she was at home, the Doctor begins to examine the little blue car that Donna has. He forcefully taps the ATMOS device and then opens the bonnet. Rose and Donna agree to try and reach Martha back at the UNIT base, and Donna is on her mobile. Jenkins, feeling left out, suddenly has an idea. Rose joins the Doctor as he is examining the engine.

'I'll requisition us a vehicle.' He states and the Doctor looks up from under the bonnet.

'Anything without ATMOS.' The Doctor states.

'And don't you go pointing your gun at anyone.' Rose adds and he nods quickly before running off.

'Ah, you beat me to it.' The Doctor replies and Rose merely shrugs.

'It's fun to give orders…sometimes.' She slyly smiles.

Rose and the Doctor are so engrossed with examining the engine that they don't hear Donna's front door opening and closing again. It isn't until a voice addresses them that they look up.

'Is it him? Is it him? Is it the Doctor?' He spots the Doctor under the bonnet. 'Ah, it's you!'

'Who?' The Doctor questions and both he and Rose lean back. She gasps and the Doctor can't believe his eyes. 'Oh…it's you!' The Doctor and Rose join him and Rose smiles.

'What, have you met before?' Donna questions, not really wanting to believe in the coincidence.

'Yeah, Christmas Eve. He and this lovely young lady disappeared right in front of me.'

'And you never said?!' Donna cries and looks back to her granddad, before she turns to Rose and the Doctor.

'Well, you never said,' He replies simply and turns back to the Doctor and Rose. 'Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens.'

'Well, yeah, but don't shout it out,' The Doctor looks over his shoulder and smiles. He shakes Wilf's hand. 'Nice to meet you properly, Wilf.'

'And your name, my dear?' Wilf turns to Rose who offers her hand to him.

'My name is Rose, it's wonderful to meet you again.'

'Rose, what a beautiful name!' Wilf exclaims and shakes her hand. 'Ah, alien hands.'

'Oh no, I'm human. As human as they come. Only he's the alien.' Rose points to the Doctor and he shifts awkwardly.

'Ah, well, I beg your pardon then Rose.' Wilf smiles kindly to her.

'Donna, anything?' Rose tries and Donna shakes her head in frustration.

'She's not answering. What's it, 'Sontiruns?'

'Sontaran.' Rose corrects and Donna frowns, mentally pronouncing the name.

'There's got to be more to it. They can't just be remote controlling cars. That's not enough,' The Doctor watches as Donna redials the number. 'Is anyone answering?'

'Doctor, I'm getting worried.' Rose states and he nods in agreement.

'Shush you two, hang on,' Donna interjects. 'Martha, hold on, he's here.' Donna hands off the mobile to the Doctor.

'Martha? Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory, tell him not to start shooting, UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can. You got that?'

* * *

'Code Red Sontarans. Gotcha.' Martha snaps the mobile shuts and grins darkly. She turns quickly as she hears the sound of footsteps.

'Dr. Jones, found anything yet?' Mace questions but Martha simply shakes her head.

'No, sir, nothing to report.' Martha informs him and watches as Mace walks by her, none the wiser. Once more, she smiles darkly to herself and goes in the opposite direction.

* * *

Rose and Donna watch as the Doctor starts to sonic the ATMOS device once again. Donna frowns.

'You've tried sonicing it before. You didn't find anything.' She points out and the Doctor glances to her briefly.

'Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for.' The Doctor informs her.

Wilf joins them under the bonnet and tries to form the worrying thought that he's had on his mind for some time. 'The thing is, Doctor, that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her.'

'Oh the contrary, Mr. Mott, Donna takes care of him.' Rose responds and Wilf turns to her, rather confused.

'It's true, she's really good at taking care of me.' The Doctor agrees.

'Oh yeah, that's my Donna,' Wilf's face breaks out into a huge grin. 'She was always bossing us around, even when she was tiny. 'The Little General,' we used to call her.' Rose feels her face break out into a grin. Donna catches sight of Rose and rolls her eyes.

'Yeah. Don't start.'

The Doctor is busy concentrating on a specific part of the ATMOS device with holes in the grid pattern. He doesn't respond and is only vaguely listening.

'And some of the boys she used to turn up with…a different one every week. Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?' Wilf questions and Donna sighs.

'Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now…with a man.' Donna states and Rose wipes the smile off of her face.

Spikes suddenly shoot out of the holes in the device; everyone jumps back from the surprise.

'Whoa! It's a temporal pocket! I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time.'

'So, what's it actually hiding, then?' Rose wonders and they hear the sound of footsteps on the ground. Although, no one bothers to look up, their heads remain together under the bonnet.

'I dunno, men and their cars!' Sylvia states. 'Sometimes I think if I was a car,' She stops mid sentence and widens her eyes at the recognition of the man in the brown coat. 'Oh it's you! Doctor…what was it?'

He waves a hand without looking over to her. 'Yeah, that's me.'

'You met her too?' Rose questions and the Doctor nods.

'Have you met him as well, Sylvia?' Wilf questions and she scoffs at the question.

'Dad, it's the man from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, the last time that man turned up, it was a disaster.'

Gas abruptly shoots out of device.

'Get back!' The Doctor yanks Rose behind him and she instinctively covers her mouth. What is going on?

* * *

'A converter has been activated!' Skorr informs him and Staal feels rage well up inside him. He marches over to where Skorr is stand and crosses his arms.

'Show me where!' He demands and Skorr pulls up a projection of Earth, it zooms in until England has been projected and zooms in further until London has been magnified. Luke frowns at the image.

'London…that's Chiswick!' He cries and the Sontarans become confused.

'Who could have such knowledge?' One asks and Staal's anger boils over.

'Only the Doctor! He survived!' Staal shouts, but a new thought overcomes him and he smiles slightly. 'Excellent! Then battle will be joined, glorious warfare!' Staal turns to his men. 'Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, we move to the final phase. Prepare the subjugation of Earth, for the glory of Sontar!' Staal throws his arms up in the air and the Sontarans begin to march into formed lines, donning their helmets and gripping their guns in their hands. They begin to march through the corridors.

'_Announcing Battle Status One. All soldiers to positions. Repeat, we are now at Battle Status One. Rejoice!'_ The computer voice fills the ship.

* * *

The Doctor continues to sonic the car as it continues to spurt gas and emit the odd spark.

'That'll stop it!' The Doctor says and the screwdriver finishes whirring as the smoke dies away. The Doctor then rushes back to the bonnet to inspect it again. Rose continues to keep her mouth and nose covered, but she joins him. She's about to ask if he's figured it out, when she's abruptly cut off by Sylvia.

'I told you! He's blown up the car!' She states angrily. 'Who is he anyway?! What sort of doctor blows up cars?!'

'Oh, not now mum!' Donna cries and crosses her arms. Her mother narrows her eyes at Donna.

'Oh, should I make an appointment?' Sylvia questions and she stalks off back towards the house in an obvious huff.

'Doctor, that wasn't exhaust fumes. What was it?' Rose continues to stare at the engine with the Doctor.

'Some sort of gas. Artificial gas.' He informs her.

'And it's aliens, isn't it? Aliens?' Wilf questions.

'But if…if it's poisonous…then we've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth.' Donna states worriedly and Rose swallows a lump in her throat.

'What are we going to do? How are we going to stop it?'

'I'm working on it.' The Doctor stares intensely at the engine, frowning as he tries to work everything out.

'If it's not safe, I'm going to get it off the street!' Wilf tells them as he gets into the car.

'Wait, Mr. Mott, the car isn't safe!' Rose tries to talk him out of it and Donna rushes to the car. But in the middle of her sentence the open car door abruptly slams shut, trapping Wilf inside. The locks all click into place and Rose begins to yank on the passenger door handle. The car turns on and smoke begins to pour from the exhaust pipe.

'Hold on!' Donna cries and starts to pull the door handle. 'Turn it off! Granddad, get out of there!' Donna bangs on the window, and Rose pulls the door handle.

'I can't! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!' Wilf insists and begins to cough.

Rose and Donna both pull the handles, while Donna becomes more and more frantic. Rose watches as the thick smokes slowly seeps further and further into the car.

'What's he doing? What's he done?' Sylvia calls as she starts to head back to the others.

'They've activated it!' The Doctor cried.

'Doctor, help us! Gas is getting in!' Rose calls to him and he joins her at the passenger door. He desperately tries to sonic the door open as Rose continues to yank. Donna pulls the handle as far back as she can.

'Doctor! He's gonna choke!' Donna cries in desperation.

'It won't open!' He calls to her. Donna ignores him and tries harder. Wilf coughs violently. He quickly leaves Rose's side and runs down the street.

'Doctor!' Rose calls over to him.

He studies the entire street; every single car on the street has begun to spit the poisonous fumes into the atmosphere. He darts back to the car. 'It's the whole world…'

'Help me…' Wilf manages weakly.

'Doctor, hurry!' Rose cries and he dashes between the engine, ripping out wires but it only does nothing. He tries to get the door open as well as stopping the gas at the same time.

'Doctor! Please! Do something!' Donna pleads.

Wilf collapses inside of the car, the Doctor stands beside Rose, watching as she and Donna continue to bang on the windows, yanking the handles as far as they could. He stands there powerless, unable to stop the world from being consumed in the fumes. The smoke billows around them, Rose and Donna start to cough but continue to help Wilf. Rose turns to the Doctor who stares at her, unmoving and unsure of what to do.

* * *

Hey guys! I made it, just in time for the holidays!

Another chapter checked off. I hope you guys like this one as much as the others. I'm uploading this in between family coming over so I apologize for errors and the likes.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful holiday season. I'll be writing the next chapter starting Thursday at work.


	8. The Poison Sky

'Please! Doctor! He's gonna choke!' Donna calls over to him. He remains frozen and watches as Rose grabs a rock from the garden and continuously tries to smash the windshield to pieces, so far, all she's done is make impact marks. Donna furiously tugs the handle, switching periodically to bang on the window. He drops to the ground and positions himself under the car, still using the screwdriver

'It won't open!' The Doctor calls to them and he once again tries the sonic.

Rose hastily steps aside as she catches sight of Sylvia barrelling down the walkway with an axe held tightly in her hands.

'Get out of the way!' She calls and Donna moves beside the Doctor.

Sylvia rushes the car and slams the axe down over the impact marks that Rose had made. Given the force Sylvia used, the windshield shatters instantly. Gas pours out of the car.

'Hurry! We have to get him out!' Rose calls and together the Doctor and Donna move beside Rose to help pull Wilf out. They struggle slightly but manage to get him out safely and he takes in huge gulps of air while Donna crouches down and is rubbing his back.

Not that the deep breaths will do much good, the air has become a thick haze as the gas settles over Chiswick. And presumably the rest of the world as well.

* * *

Back on the UNIT base, there is chaos amuck as the soldiers desperately try to stop the gas from reaching further points, but there is nothing they can do. They are trying to stop their Jeeps from emitting the gas but again, all their efforts are for not. There are soldiers trying to get the information from across the world, establishing connections with others and hoping that England is only one suffering from this gas invasion.

'All soldiers to a door! Make the factory secure and take positions on the ground floor!' An officer directs the men to take action. This madness has to stop. As he finishes his sentence, the men fall into positions and he observes them intently. This is not the time for errors to occur.

'Wicowsky, take the soldiers into the factory! Make the area secure. Seal off doors and windows!' Mace arrives and points to the officer who directed the soldiers. He watches from a distance as the soldiers continue to push vehicles out of the factory, but it seems their efforts are in vain. A soldier comes running up to Mace, out of breath, he points behind him.

'We've tried everything, it just won't stop!' He pants and Mace nods. He turns on his heel and marches into the UNIT field base. There are a few soldiers there, trying to piece together the chaos that's coming in from around the world.

'What have we got Captain Price?' Mace questions and folds his arms and Price turns her attention from the screen to Mace.

'ATMOS is running wild, sir. It can't be stopped, it's everywhere. The whole planet.' Price informs him and Mace closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. There are red dots covering the inhabited areas on a large map.

How are they going to stop this?

Elsewhere on the grounds, the clone of Martha walks freely around before she enters the UNIT base. She walks towards another row of computers and places her hand on the soldier's shoulder. They turn to her and she smiles, as she relieves them. She sits at the computer and looks at the security card that she's stolen from Martha, who lies incapacitated, and enters in the code. As a level one-security holder, the clone has now gained entrance into the NATO defence system. Turning over her shoulders, grinning darkly, she turns back to the computer and awaits further orders.

* * *

'Thanks!' Wilf smiles to the three of them, as he sits on the curb and who exhale at his safety. Donna slowly turns to her mother, who still holds the axe tightly in her hands.

'I can't believe you've got an axe!' Donna cries in disbelief and her mother merely waves her hand dismissively and scoffs.

'Burglars!' Sylvia states simply.

'Get inside the house,' The Doctor states and Rose and Donna help Wilf to his feet. 'Just try and close off the doors and windows.'

The sound of screeching tires draws everyone's attention to the street as a black cab screeches to a halt. Jenkins leans his head out of the window and calls over to everyone.

'Doctor! This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS.' He calls and the Doctor nods, he takes Rose's hand and they jog towards the cab. Rose turns to Donna who remains standstill beside her mum and granddad. The Doctor has noticed as well and slows to a stop.

'Donna?' He calls to her.

'Are you coming Donna?' Rose questions and she watches Donna's face break out into a smile.

'Yeah!' She starts towards them but her mother grabs a hold of her wrist and Donna's turns back to her.

'Donna! Don't go!' Sylvia states. 'Look what happens every time that Doctor appears! Stay with us, please!' Rose stops in her tracks and turns back to Sylvia, while the Doctor gets into the cab. He holds out his hand for Rose and she takes it, sitting next to him.

'You go my darling!' Wilf replies and that causes Sylvia to gape at her father.

'Dad!' She cries.

'Don't listen to her!' Wilf instructs Donna. Donna's face breaks out into a smile. 'You go with the Doctor and Rose!' Donna nods her head and takes off for Rose and the Doctor, who have been watching the entire scene unfold from the cab's window. Their heads together. 'That's my girl! Bye!'

Donna climbs into the cab and smiles at the Doctor and Rose, but Rose can see the guilt in her eyes. Rose knows that she wants to stay and ensure that her family remains safe, but the thrill of this life is too much.

'They'll be okay, Donna.' Rose tries to comfort her. She needs to hear those words of comfort.

'Yeah?' Donna looks over to Rose and offers a meek smile.

'I know so.'

'Thanks Rose…' Donna continues to stare out of the back window as Jenkins pulls out of Donna's house and onto the street. Has she really done the right thing? Should she be staying behind? No, she belongs here. She can help them.

* * *

The clone has finished downloading NATO's security protocols. She stands up from the computer she has been sitting at and ejects the memory stick. She heads out of the room and puts the memory stick into her mobile, downloading the information.

Once that has been completed, she sends the information to the awaiting Sontarans.

* * *

'Success. The operative has the necessary information.' Skorr looks over to Staal.

'Good work, for a female,' Staal commends. 'Now she must be protected.'

'I will prepare an attack squad.' Skorr states and he leaves to ready his men.

'This is it, isn't? Oh man, this is war!' Luke cries out gleefully.

'How does it feel, boy?' Staal questions and Luke grins.

'Magnificent.'

* * *

Jenkins rounds the corner and slams the brakes on, causing everyone to lurch forward. Donna, Rose and the Doctor pile out and he lingers at the window.

'Ross, look after yourself, get inside the building.'

Ross nods. 'Will do,' He reaches for his radio and the Doctor goes off to join a waiting Rose and Donna. 'Greyhound Forty to Trap One, I have just returned the Doctor to base safe and sound, over.'

'_Trap One, received. Over.' _Mace's voice states.

The clone of Martha panics slightly and rushes over to Mace's side. She has to keep them guessing that she really is Martha.

'Sir, message from the Doctor, he says Code Red Sontaran.' Martha states and Mace's look becomes grave.

'All troops, Code Red Sontaran. Code Red Sontaran.' Mace instructs to the troops.

* * *

Rose, the Doctor and Donna continue to walk along the industrial part of the ATMOS factory, the air becoming thicker and more polluted. The walk to the TARDIS seems to be taking much longer.

'The air is disgusting!' Donna cries and covers her mouth.

'It really is.' Rose voice is muffled because she's covering her mouth, trying to stop the air from seeping in.

'It's not so bad for me,' The Doctor replies and Rose turns to stare at him. They all stop once they have reached the TARDIS and the Doctor pulls out his key. 'Go on, get inside you two,' He stops for a moment as if something has just hit him. 'Donna I just remembered, you'll be needing a key!'

'A key?' Donna questions and the Doctor places a key into her hand.

'Keep that! Go on, that's yours!' The Doctor smiles and Donna looks up to him.

'It's official now, Donna.' Rose grins and Donna continues to stare at the key.

'Quite a big moment really…' The Doctor trails off.

'Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death.' Donna informs them.

'Good idea! Go on, get inside,' The Doctor instructs and Donna opens the door and steps in. 'You too, Rose, it'll be safer in there for you.'

'Nope, sorry, you're stuck with me.' Rose crosses her arms. As the Doctor opens his mouth to protest, Rose holds up her hand, silencing him. Donna has been watching from the TARDIS doors and grins. Although, she worries immensely for Rose's safety.

The Doctor seems to be running through the same emotions before he finally seems comfortable with what's happened and he takes Rose's hand in his own and pulls her in the direction of the UNIT field base

'Where are you both going?!' Donna calls to them and the Doctor turns back to her, a wide smile on his face.

'To stop a war!' He shouts back and Rose grins.

'Bye Donna! Stay safe!' Rose calls to her and Donna waves at them, she can't help but think how silly Rose is being. Risking her health just so she doesn't have to leave his side. And the Doctor for agreeing with it. But then again, she knew he'd always ensure she was safe, because with Rose, it's just in a different way.

* * *

They continue run along the street and back to the mobile HQ that Martha had lead them to earlier. Rose is finding the air difficult to breathe in, she pulls her jacket collar over her nose to try and block and filter some of the air.

'Rose, how are you holding up?' The Doctor turns back to her and notices her eyes have begun to water due to the speed in which the air has been forcing itself into her face.

'Good…I think.' Rose manages to get out.

'We'll be there soon.' He reassures her and Rose nods.

By the time they have reached the mobile HQ, the Doctor has Rose shielded in his coat and chest, keeping her safe. They had to walk the last few feet before entering the building. The air was causing Rose to breathe in short, shallow breaths, and that was becoming slightly worrisome for the Doctor.

They spot Mace in the HQ surrounded by staff and Martha standing closer to him. Rose breathes a sigh of relief; she was worried about Martha when they hadn't heard from her. Upon closer inspection, Rose thinks Martha looks at little…off. Mechanical in her movements and her stare seems vacant. Of course, that may just be Rose.

Reluctantly, the Doctor lets her go and Rose clears her throat of the irritation and Mace looks over to them both.

'Right then, here we are,' Mace nods and the Doctor's expression becomes somber as he looks at the computer screen that shows the ATMOS that has been activated around the world. 'Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, do not engage the Sontarans in battle, there is nothing they like better than a war. Just leave this to me.'

'And what are you going to do?' Mace inquires and watches at the Doctor stops in his tracks, he just simply states a fact.

'I've got the TARDIS, I'm gonna get on board their ship,' The Doctor takes Rose's hand and they start towards the door. The clone glances down to her mobile device and presses a button. 'Come on Martha, you too!'

Elsewhere in the ATMOS factory, the two guards, Harris and Grey, suddenly become activated. They stalk through the factory and out into smoggy streets. They continue to march along the streets until they spot the TARDIS parked in the alleyway.

They walk with conviction towards the TARDIS with Donna still inside. She is unaware of her approaching guards and doesn't hear them attach devices onto the exterior of the TARDIS.

'Ready for transport.' Harris states and he watches, along with Grey, as the TARDIS disappears.

* * *

Staal and Luke stand watch as the TARDIS materialises in front of them, not knowing that Donna still waits inside.

'The spoils of war! The Doctor's infamous vessel in Sontaran hands!' Staal cries.

'It's time I made a move, sir; I have soldiers of my own. I'll tell them of the honour and the glory, sir! I'll tell them that Planetfall is coming!' Luke informs him and he heads back to the teleport. Instantly he is gone and returned to Earth. Skorr approaches Staal and they exchange rather sly smiles.

'He is behaving exactly as predicted, sir.' Skorr reports and Staal nods at the assessment.

As their backs are turned to the TARDIS, they fail to notice the door open quietly and Donna peeks out. She widens her eyes and quickly shuts the door again, now is not the time to panic, but it doesn't stop the fear she has growing in the pit of her stomach. She presses her ear to the door and listens as best she can.

'None of the humans can guess our true purpose.' Staal agrees and together they continue to study Earth from the window, merely waiting until the time is right. Donna leans back and looks over her shoulder…how is she going to let him know where she is…?

* * *

The Doctor leads the way through the HQ and back out onto the street. The air remains heavy and hazy as he navigates through it to return to the alleyway where he's left the TARDIS. He steals a look over his shoulder to Rose, who has covered her face again trying to stop the air from affecting her breathing. Martha…Martha doesn't seem right to him.

She continues to stare straight ahead at him, not blinking often and oddly, the air doesn't seem to bother her as much as it does Rose. He's entirely sure that this is not Martha Jones anymore, no, something has happened to her. It's just one thing after another today as he stops at the mouth of the alleyway and notices something is missing.

'Doctor! Where's the TARDIS?' Rose questions as she joins him and he just simply shakes his head and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Rose eyes him oddly.

'Taste that, in the air?' He questions and Rose mimics him, but doesn't see, or taste, what he's on about. 'Yecch. That sort of metal tang. Teleport exchange. It's the Sontarans, they've taken it!'

'But how did they know it was here?' Rose wondered, but the Doctor seemed to ignore her question.

'I'm stuck, on Earth like…like an ordinary person. Like a human! How rubbish is that!' The Doctor feels a hit on his arm and he turns to Rose who is simply staring at him with an unimpressed look on her features. 'Sorry, no offence, but come on!'

'So what do we do?' The clone inquires and the Doctor eyes her suspiciously.

'Well…I mean it's shielded, they could never detect it.' He keeps studying her intensely. The clone folds her arms.

'What?'

'I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom?' The Doctor inquires and it draws an odd look from the clone. Rose watches them and wonders the same thing.

'No, what for?' She inquires and Rose gapes at her.

'The gas, Martha. You need to tell them to stay inside.' Rose informs her and Martha nods her head. As if she hadn't thought of it until she was reminded.

'Course I will, yeah, but, what about Donna? I mean, where is she?' The clone questions, and Rose doesn't quite like the look in her eyes. The clone tilts her head as she awaits her answer. Rose turns to the Doctor, hoping he'll lie to her. Something doesn't feel right.

'Oh, she's gone home. She's not like you; she's not a soldier. Right. So. Avanti!' The Doctor takes Rose's hand again, he leads them back out of the alleyway and towards the UNIT HQ. Rose steals glances back at Martha who just remain expressionless as she continues to run to keep up with them.

'Something isn't sitting right with me…' Rose whispers.

'Don't worry, I've got it all under control.' He replies and Rose nods, trusting him.

'She's okay though, right? Both of them?'

'Yes. I know they are.'

The clone catches up to them and they both fall silent, not wanting to say anything that might tip her off that they know more.

* * *

The students at Rattigan Academy look out to view of West London utterly confused and scared at what's happening. Everything is beginning to disappear under a layer of smog.

'Leave it. Turn away Civilisation is falling!' The students all turn to the voice that has just joined them.

'But it's all over the news, sir, it's everywhere. Paris and New York.' A male student comes forward to inform him. But Luke ignores him and smiles widely to himself. It's time they know everything. Why they have been chosen. Why they are so special, he would tell them why their work matters so.

'It's time I told you, all of you. It's time I revealed what our work has been for!' He declares, a tone of victory in his voice. The students turn to each other, confusion and puzzlement written all over their faces.

* * *

The Doctor bursts through the mobile UNIT HQ with Rose and Martha coming in behind him.

'Change of plan!' The Doctor announces as he strides into the centre of the room, standing beside Mace and staring at the wide screen before them. There is so much red on it now, they are running out of time.

'Good to have you fighting alongside us, Doctor.' Mace commends.

'Don't mistake this for us fighting.' Rose interjects and stands beside the Doctor; he turns to smile at her before turning his attention back to Mace.

'I'm not fighting. We're not fighting. We're not-fighting, as in not hyphen fighting, got it?' The Doctor eyes Mace and he gives a curt nod, not really believing him. 'Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?'

'We're working on it.' The clone of Martha replies and the Doctor looks over to her. He is running out of time to find her as well.

'It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches eighty percent density. We're having the first reports of deaths from the centre of Tokyo City.' A soldier informs him and the Doctor turns to the younger woman.

'And who are you?'

'Captain Marion Price, sir.' She salutes and it draws an eye roll from the Doctor and a very frustrated response.

'Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute.' He states, irritated.

'Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from five thousand miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what's triggered the cars.' Mace informs him and the Doctor is nodding his head.

'The Sontaran ship.' He confirms.

'NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing a strike.' Mace states and Rose widens her eyes at the absurdity of the very thought. That will not do a single bit of damage to that ship.

'You can't do that; nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface. Let me talk to the Sontarans.' The Doctor turns his attention to the screen.

'You're not authorised to speak on behalf of the Earth.' Mace replies curtly. The Doctor frowns at his response but he brushes the comment off. So little Mace truly knew of him.

'I've got that authority, I earned that a long time ago,' Rose feels herself inwardly smiling at his comment. Who was Mace to state such an illogical fact? And she loved that the Doctor shut him down, unable to stop herself, she smiles and watches as he takes out the Sonic Screwdriver to connect that UNIT systems to the Sontaran ship. He takes a seat in a vacant chair, putting his feet up and stares at the screen. 'Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is the Doctor.'

* * *

The transmission has been received inside the TARDIS as well, upon hearing the Doctor's voice echo in the TARDIS, Donna rushes over to the screen and she grins widely but her smile fades as she thinks of something.

'Doctor, I'm here, can you hear me?' She tries. When he doesn't respond she sighs and sits on the console chair. Great, now what?

* * *

'_Doctor breathing your last?'_ Staal questions, his tone is very condescending.

'My god, they're like trolls.' Mace continues to stare wide eyed.

'Rude!' Rose calls over to him and Mace turns to her and soon, all of the room soon settles their gaze on her.

'Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks,' The Doctor turns to glare at Mace before turning back to Staal. 'So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?'

'_How dare you!'_ Staal shouts to him and gets closer into screen.

'Oh, that's diplomacy?' Mace mocks and Rose turns back to him. She narrows her eyes and he, too, locks his gaze with hers.

'Enough. You've no idea what you're dealing with. And you've no idea how to talk to these Sontarans. So back off.' Rose folds her arms, the Doctor turns back to steal a glance at her before turning his attention to the Sontarans.

'_Doctor, you impugn my honour!'_ Staal shouts to him but the Doctor seems unfazed.

'Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle cause then I'd have a field day,' The Doctor informs him and turns back to Rose who raises her eye brows. But she smiles at him nonetheless. 'But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or, are you lot planning something else? Cause this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?'

'_A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces.'_ Staal quips and the Doctor's features light up at the unexpected revelation.

'Ah, the war's not going so well, then? Losing, are we?' The mockery in the Doctor's voice causes Staal to scowl and Rose to tug the Doctor's coat sleeve.

'What war are they fighting?' Rose questions and the Doctor turns to her and then eyes Mace.

'The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars for fifty thousand years. Fifty thousand years of bloodshed, and for what?' He spat and he and Staal locks eyes and his gaze becomes one of conviction.

'_For victory. Sontar-ha!' _In the background the rest of the Sontaran troops join in the chant.

'_Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!'_

'Give me a break.' The Doctor rolls his eyes and pulls out the screwdriver, and points it at the screen. It changes channels, settling on a cartoon. Rose looks up to the Doctor and he shrugs at her, mentally ticking the seconds away.

'Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation.' The Doctor is about to turn to Mace to say something when Rose is the one to speak first.

'He's the most qualified out of any of you, out of anyone on Earth, to handle something like this. When it comes to something like this, you're way out of your league. Leaving this type of situation to anyone other than the Doctor could be detrimental for Earth. So shut up about the rules and regulations.' Rose states and the Doctor gives a satisfied smile and takes her hand in his briefly, before pointing the screwdriver back at the screen. It flips back to the Sontaran ship.

'Finished?' The Doctor inquires.

'_You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold!' _Staal motions to the TARDIS that stands behind him. '_We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS.'_ Staal boasts and the Doctor and Rose exchange looks. She smiles meaningfully at him.

'Well. As prizes go, that's…_noble_,' The Doctor hopes that Donna is watching from inside the TARDIS. 'As they say in Latin, _Donna_ nobis pacem.'

* * *

Donna stares wide eyed at the console screen as she tries to understand what he wants her to do.

'That's me! I'm here!' Donna calls out but again there is no reply.

'_Did you ever wonder about its design?_' The Doctor questions at Staal_. 'It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could communicate. You and I.'_ The Doctor states but Donna frowns, the message is so cryptic what does he want her to do? Communicate how?

'_All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor.'_ Staal informs him and Donna watches as a smile breaks out onto his face.

'Oh my god.' Donna whispers and reaches for the mobile phone that the Doctor had placed on the console after he had finished speaking with Martha earlier. She grins and opens it.

'_Big mistake though. Showing it to me.'_ The Doctor watches Staal's look change from one of satisfaction, to utter confusion.

'But who do I phone?' Donna replies, exasperated. Does he even have a number?

'_Cause I've got a remote control.'_ The Doctor lifts up a device and Donna watches as Staal squints at it before widening his eyes in shock.

'_Cease transmission!'_ And Donna lets out a cry of frustration as the screen cuts to black.

'You haven't even got a number!' Donna cries and she turns to the door as she hears shuffling from the Sontarans as they draw closer to the TARDIS.

'Remove the box from the War Room, beyond the transmission field.' Donna turns to the door. She's thrown around the TARDIS as the Sontarans relocate it.

'But what do I do?' Donna says quietly and looks around the TARDIS.

* * *

'Oh, well.' The Doctor gets up out of his seat and stretches.

'That's achieved nothing.' Mace replies critical and Rose is really beginning to detest that man.

'You'd really be surprised, sir. It's achieved a lot more than you might think.' Rose informs him and the Doctor nods. The Doctor and Rose set their gaze on Martha and watch her carefully. She is next on his list.

* * *

Luke has gathered all of the students into a lab, and his trying to keep his composure. He's simply too excited, they are going to love his plans for their future. And he simply can wait no longer to tell them. But they don't seem so enthused with his revelation, no; all of them are glued to the windows, trying to see out into the dense fog. He whistles, loudly to get their attention and they all turn to him.

'All this stuff we've been building. All this invention. Where's it been heading? Gravity intensifiers, hydroponics, atmospheric conversion, ecoshell. More then enough to build a brand new world.'

'Luke, we haven't got time for this. I've got to find my parents.' Luke sets his gaze on the male student who has dared to interrupt him.

'Oh, but this isn't just theory. I'm talking Planetfall. For all of us. A brand new start for a brand new human race. Look,' Luke opens up a 3D projection of a planet. 'A new world. Far out. Beyond Alpha Geminorium, just waiting for us. Its official destination is Castor 36. I think of it as Earth Point Two. I did wonder about Rattigan's World, but…we can take a vote on that.'

'What the hell are you on about?' A male student questions and Luke turns to face him.

'This is where we're going. I have partners willing to take us there.' Luke replies and the students swap looks.

'Oh, he's lost it. I haven't got time for this.' A female student states as she begins to head for the exit.

'Excuse me, I haven't finished,' Luke turns off the projector, but the female student doesn't listen. 'Where are you going?' He demands and she stops, looking him up and down.

'To find my brother.' She states coldly.

'I didn't say you could leave.' Luke counters and she sets her gaze on him. He finds it unnerving. It's so steely.

'I told him to put ATMOS in his car. I've got to go and help him.'

'Stay where you are!' Luke cries and pulls out a gun, pointing it at the students who have begun to follow her.

'What do you think you're doing?' She spat and Luke points the gun at her.

'Luke. Put that down.' A male student says. His voice is calm and direct. Luke turns his attention to him. Why are they acting like this? Why can't they see the sacrifices he made for them?

'But…I did this for you. Don't you see?! We've spent all our lives excluded. The clever ones. They…they've laughed at us. And pulled us down. Those ordinary people out there. Those cattle. This is our chance to leave them behind!'

'You mean you want them dead?' A male student confirms, the very idea is horrific to him.

'And I chose you to survive! With Planetfall we can start again. We can build, and breed. We can prosper, we can do anything!' Luke cries and the group exchanges uneasy glances.

'We're going to breed?' A female inquires and a look of disgust passes her features.

'I've designed a mating program. I've planned the whole thing.' Luke confirms and he nods his head.

'Well then, shoot me!' She replies and runs from the room. The rest of the group tries to follow her, but Luke cocks the gun.

'Stay where you are. Stay where you are I said! Stay where you are!' Luke watches as the students begin to walk out on him. He follows them with the barrel of the gun, but can't bring himself to pull the trigger. 'Stay where you are, that's an order!' Most of the group has left the room, but one student remains and looks him up and down.

'Caster 36? You're just sick!' He states and runs from the room, leaving Luke all alone.

'Guess that just proves it!' Luke cries manically. 'I'm cleverer than you! I'm cleverer than everyone! Do you hear me?!' He shouts and begins to stamp his feet in a tantrum like attitude. 'I'm clever!'

* * *

Donna continues to turn the mobile over in her hands as she contemplates her next move. What could he possibly want her to do while she's on the Sontaran ship? And how in the world is she even going to get into contact with him? Does he even carry a mobile on him? Donna lets out a frustrated sigh. Before she does anything else she needs to call her family. She needs to make sure they're okay.

'Mum? You all right?' Donna breathes when her mother picks up the phone.

'_Donna! Where are you sweetheart? Oh, just finish the job. Your granddad's sealing us in. He's sealing the windows. Our own house and we're sealed in! All those things they said about pollution and ozone and carbon, they're really happening aren't they?'_

Donna can't get over the frantic tone in her mother's voice; it's so unlike her. 'There's people working on it, mum. They're gonna fix it, I promise.'

'_Oh like you'd know, you're so clever?'_ Why is her tone so accusatory?

Donna looks down to the grating floor in the TARDIS. 'Oh, don't start. Please don't.'

'_I'm sorry. I wish you were here.'_

Donna frowns as rustling and shuffling is heard in the background before the phone exchanges hands_. 'Donna? Where are you?'_ Donna smiles a bit at her granddad's voice.

'It's sort of hard to say. You all right?' Donna inquires and hopes this will end soon.

'_Yeah, fighting fit, yeah. Is he with you, the Doctor?' _

'No. I'm all on my own…' Donna quietly admits and looks around at the emptiness of the TARDIS. There isn't even any familiar humming to surround her. Just eerily quiet.

'_Look, you promised me he was gonna look after you.'_

'He will, Gramps. There's…something he needs me to do. I just don't know what.' Donna says.

'_Well, I mean, the whole place is covered, the whole of London they're saying and the whole, the whole world. It's the scale of it, Donna. I mean, how can one man stop all that?'_

'Trust me. He can do it.' Donna states, passion in her voice. Everyone is always underestimating him. She won't. And she won't let anyone else either, not while she's around.

'_Yeah, well if he doesn't, you tell him he'll have to answer to me.'_

'I will. Just as soon as I see him, I'll tell him.' Donna assures him.

'_Huh.'_

Donna ends the call and brings the phone her face as she tries to work out what she needs to do to help him while she's up here.

* * *

The Doctor reaches over to the clone and snatches the clipboard she's been carrying out of her hands. Together, he and Rose go over the schematics that are written down on it.

'There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but ten percent unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?' Martha questions and Rose looks over to the Doctor.

'Must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison, they need this gas for something else. What could that be?' The Doctor questions and he and Rose set their sights on Martha who simply shrugs.

'Launch grid online and active.' Price informs everyone and Rose snaps her head in Price's direction.

'Positions ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress.' Mace states and people begin to take their positions.

'What?!' Rose cries.

'I told you not to launch!' The Doctor shouts at him and Mace remains stoic.

'The gas is at sixty percent density, eighty percent and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice.' Mace informs him.

'Launching in sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven, fifty six…worldwide nuclear grid now coordinating. Fifty four, fifty three…' Price states.

* * *

On the Sontaran ship, Staal, Skorr and the rest of the Sontaran troops have been watching the events unfold in the UNIT mobile HQ.

'Ha! The planet is going nuclear! I admire them. The bravery of idiots is bravery nonetheless.' Staal states and Skorr joins him.

'The operative is in place, sir.' A Sontaran informs them and Staal nods.

'Commander Skorr! Is the attack squad ready?'

'Ready and eager for battle, sir. We've been watching for long enough, it'll be good to taste blood.' Skorr replies and together they smile.

* * *

'You're making a mistake, Colonel! For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you.' The Doctor says and Rose nervously continues to watch the screen. What is going to happen to them once the countdown reaches zero?

'North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…' Price begins to sweat and tries to remain steady.

'God save us…' Mace whispers.

Rose holds her breath, and finds herself clinging to the Doctor's arm as she watches the screen intently. She can't look away…even the Doctor has reached for Rose's free hand as they stare intensely at the screen, while the countdown nears the end.

'Four, three, two, one…' Price says.

The clone looks down to her mobile, the hack display is up and she presses 'no' on her touch screen. The launch is avoided.

'Zero.' Price states and the whole screen turns off.

'What is it? What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?' Mace repeats his questions after there is no answer. Rose exhales and rests her head on the Doctor's shoulder, they narrowly avoided catastrophe.

'Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans.' Price informs Mace after she's able to confirm things.

'Can we override it?' Mace inquires and Price's fingers move quickly over the keyboard.

'Trying it now, sir.'

'Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?' The Doctor turns his attention to the clone, who is watching him as well. 'Any ideas?'

'How should I know?' Comes her reply.

* * *

Sontarans begin to march through the factory in large numbers. Jenkins is guarding a deserted corridor with four other soldiers. There has been no activity so far, but they need to remain vigilant. The soldiers have begun to talk amongst themselves and Jenkins lets out a sigh.

'Stinking out there,' He observes when he hears something. 'Shhh! Keep it down lads.' Jenkins observes the Sontarans as they march down the corridor in unified numbers. He instantly reaches for his radio while the soldiers prep their weapons falling into position.

* * *

'_Enemy within! At arms! Greyhound 40 declaring absolute emergency. Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six.'_ Jenkins' voice is heard throughout the HQ.

'Absolute emergency, declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red!' Mace states into his radio. The Doctor rushes up to Mace.

'Get them out of there!' He yells but Mace ignores him.

'All troops, open fire!' Mace instructs and Rose covers her mouth. They are going to get slaughtered.

'_Guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work!'_ Jenkins informs them and Rose shakes her head. Why aren't they getting out of there?! _'Tell the Doctor it's that Cordolaine signal. He's the only one who can stop them.' _Static is heard over the radio. It tells the room that Jenkins has been killed.

'Greyhound 40, report. Over. Greyhound 40, report. Greyhound 40, report!' Mace shouts into the radio, Rose can't stand it anymore.

'His name was Ross! It was Ross! Not Greyhound 40, Ross!' Rose cries. The Doctor turns back to Mace, this needs to end.

'Listen to me, now and carefully, get them out of there!' The Doctor shouts to make and he reluctantly reaches for the radio again.

'Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative, immediate retreat!'

* * *

In the ATMOS factory, soldiers are running in every direction they can, trying to escape their enemies.

'Retreat! Retreat!' A soldier calls out to his men and they do their best to file out of the factory as quickly as possible.

The Sontarans march quickly and fan out into the factory. Once they catch sight of the UNIT soldiers, the Sontaran troops open fire. They begin to shoot everyone down and chaos ensues. The men try to shoot back in defence but the expansion of the copper in the bullets make it impossible. They attempt to scatter as best they can and flood every single exit.

A passing Sontaran notice that Grey and Harris have addressed another Sontaran and shoots them dead. Skorr watches gleefully as the UNIT men attempt to escape their impending deaths. He lets out a laugh, unable to get enough of the sport.

'This is too easy! They're running like slimebait from a speelfox,' Skorr declares and watches more of his men shoot UNIT soldiers dead. 'This isn't war, this is sport!'

Skorr directs his men to the door and they slide the factory doors down, sealing the Sontarans inside.

'They've taken the factory.' Mace reports and the Doctor looks up to the ceiling, trying to figure it out.

'Why would the Sontarans need a factory?' Rose ponders and the Doctor nods at her assessment.

'Exactly. Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier,' The Doctor's voice softens at his old friend. His attention is drawn to Mace. 'No offence.'

'None taken,' Mace replies. Rose assumes that it must be a friend that the Doctor has made when he worked for UNIT. Oh, she just wants to learn all about his life before her… 'Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately, he's stranded in Peru.' Mace informs the Doctor and he closes his eyes in thought.

'Launch grid back online,' Price informs them and everyone turns back to the screen, which now has a map of the world up. The clone discreetly presses the 'no' button on her mobile screen again. Instantaneously, the screen cuts to black again and Price closes her eyes. 'They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself.'

'Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?' Mace inquires, dreading the answer he would receive.

'Sixty six percent in major population areas. And rising.' Price states and he nods.

'Doctor we need to figure this out…people are going to die…' Rose lowers her voice and he nods his head.

'I know, I've just about got it figured out. We'll stop them.' He assures her and Rose rests her head on his shoulder briefly.

* * *

'Commander Skorr reports victory with many glorious deaths.' Skorr's voice fills the Sontaran ship with the wonderful news.

Staal's attention is then drawn to the teleport as Luke appears. He does not look very happy. Staal eyes him as he approaches.

'Sorry to report, sir, I've failed. They wouldn't come. The students, they…didn't have the imagination to believe.' Luke informs him, his voice is solemn and Staal eyes him, it is of no concern to him.

'A pity. We've lost our target practice!' Staal turns to his men and throws his arms up for emphasis.

'What do you mean?' Luke studies the rest of the Sontarans. That statement doesn't make sense. Who is going to be a target?

'Upon arrival on board this ship, your students would have been shot down. Perhaps they were more clever then you thought.' Staal informs him and Luke widens his eyes at this betrayal.

'You promised!' Luke cried. He's feeling immensely hurt and betrayed. Why would they do this to him? They promised him refuge and a new planet.

'There was no Planetfall. Castor 36 indeed! We only needed you for the installation of the ATMOS system.' Staal states and rather dismissively. He gives Luke a dark and sly smile.

'No, but…I'm on your side!' Luke protests. 'I did everything you wanted!' He states and then another thought hits him. Just like that Doctor. 'And it's not ATMOS system, that a tautology. Just ATMOS.'

'Execute him!' Staal shouts and the Sontarans prepare to fire. Luke panics and presses a button on the teleport pod and disappears. He reappears on the floor of the pod in his room.

The sting of the betrayal becomes too much and Luke begins to break down. He's now utterly alone as he awaits death like the rest of mankind. There is no escaping it now.

* * *

Mace studies the world map and than back to the smaller map that shows the location of the Sontaran troops. Something isn't adding up to him, why are they here now? What's so special about now?

'Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?' Mace wonders and the Doctor turns back to him, as if the answer should be obvious.

'Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious.'

'Then we've got to recover it. This Cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?' Mace questions and the Doctor eyes him with a strange look.

'The bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell.' He reiterates.

'Excellent. I'm on it.' Mace declares and he leaves the room. The Doctor rolls his eyes and stands so Mace can hear him.

'For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans!' He calls but Mace waves him off. Rose comes to stand beside him and places her hand on his shoulder.

'You know…I hate to say it, but you don't have the super serious face anymore.' Rose says and the Doctor turns to her.

'You know…I've been thinking about that a lot lately,' He admits. 'No one takes me seriously cause of this.' He motions to his face.

'Sorry…luck of the draw this time.' Rose smiles slightly. The Doctor spots a soldier and he quickly leaves to talk to him. Rose watches intently. A few minutes pass, and the Doctor rejoins Rose, she tilts her head. He covertly motions to the clone with his eyes and Rose widens hers at the understanding.

'Phone. Have any of you got a phone? I need your mobile, quickly, hurry up!' He calls into the remaining soldiers who stare at him.

One fumbles with their pocket and pulls out their mobile, handing it to him. The Doctor pulls Rose with him back into Mace's office and he dials Donna. Hoping that she'd piece together the clues he'd left her earlier. He relaxes as he hears her voice.

'_What's happened, where are you? _

'Still on Earth. But don't worry, I've got my secret weapon.' The Doctor looks over to Rose, whose grin is crooked.

'_What's that?'_

'You.' The Doctor replies and Rose shuts her eyes. She imagines that Donna will not like being told that.

'_Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?'_

'Yeah, I haven't got a remote, though I really should. But I need you on that ship. That's why I made them move the TARDIS. I'm sorry, but you've got to go outside.' The Doctor looks over to Rose, she's biting her lip in anticipation.

'_But there's Sonterruns out there.'_

'Sontarans,' The Doctor corrects and it draws a smile from Rose. 'But they'll be on battle stations right now. They don't walk around having coffee. I can talk you through it.' He tries to reassure her.

'_But what if they find me?' _

'I know, and I wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else I can do. The whole planet is choking, Donna.'

'_What to you need me to do?'_

'The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need you to reopen the link.' The Doctor informs her. But he turns to Rose and she knows that Donna is nervous, apprehensive and that he'll need her help to convince her. He passes the mobile to Rose and she presses it to her ear, just as Donna begins to speak again.

'_But I can't even mend a fuse.' _

'Donna, it's Rose. Listen to me…I know this is scary, but you can do this. You're too hard on yourself. You don't give yourself enough credit. You can do this, I know you can. I promise you'll be okay.'

'_What if I can't?'_

'Oh, I think you can. Believe in yourself, Donna. We do. Me and the Doctor, we know you can do this.'

There is a dead silence and some shuffling and Rose faintly hears the TARDIS door creak open.

'_There's a Soneterrun…Sontaran.'_

'Did he see you?' Rose questions and the Doctor watches her.

'_No, he's got his back to me.'_

'Right, okay, I'm going to pass you back to the Doctor. He can tell you what to do.' Rose informs her and hands the mobile back to the Doctor who begins to pace.

'Okay, so he didn't see you. Good. On the back of his neck, on his collar, there a sort of plug, like a hole. The Probic Vent. One blow to the Probic Vent knocks him out.'

'_But he's gonna kill me.' _

'I'm sorry. I swear I'm so sorry. But you've got to try.' There is so much fear in her voice. The Doctor stops as dead air is all he can hear on the phone. It's quiet; he's about to call her name when there is a quick shuffling noise, followed by a thud.

'_Back of the neck!'_ The Doctor smiles at the triumphant tone in her voice.

'Now then, you gotta find the external junction feed to the teleport.'

'_What's…what's it look like?'_

'A circular panel on the wall. Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or, or two Fs back to back.' The Doctor informs her and Rose feels herself exhale, not knowing she had been holding her breath.

'_Well, there's a door.'_ And the Doctor mentally tries to remember the lay out of the Sontaran ship.

'Should be a switch by the side.'

'_Yeah there is. But it's Sontaran shaped, you need three fingers.' _

'Donna…you've got three fingers…' Rose feels herself smile, despite the situation, even the Doctor grins once he's caught sight of Rose. And she can only imagine the conversation that sparked that comment.

'_Oh yeah!'_ There is a brief silence. _'I am through.'_

'Oh, you are brilliant, you are!' The Doctor kisses the mobile and then places a kiss on Rose.

'_Shut up. Right, T with a line through it.'_

The Doctor doesn't have time to reply as Mace renters the UNIT base. 'Got to go. Keep the line open!' He states and passes the phone to Rose who places it, still open, in her jeans pocket.

'Counter attack!' Mace instructs and the Doctor stares at him.

'I said you don't stand a chance!' He restates, but Mace clearly ignores him and pulls out two gas masks and throws them each to Rose and the Doctor. The clone strides to where the two of them are still standing and she places her hands on her hips.

'You two aren't going without me!'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' The Doctor informs her and the clone smiles triumphantly.

Mace leads them out of his office and they walk along the corridors until they have reached the exterior door. Once outside of the ATMOS factory, Mace instructs everyone to put on their gas masks and Rose witnesses many UNIT people gather around Mace. Strangely, the Doctor hasn't followed them out but Martha stands very close to Rose, and she finds it rather unnerving. Martha keeps staring at her intensely that Rose has to finally distance herself. She attempts to readjust her mask so that it will be more comfortable. Mace looks around for the Doctor and frowns. As he waits he begins to give people their orders.

Rose places her hands on her hips as she tries to spot the Doctor, when he eventually taps her on the shoulder it startles her. She can't see anything in this damned smog. Rose points her finger at him, indicating he had scared her and he shrugs.

'Hey Rose. Look,' He points to the mask. 'Remind you of anything?' Rose studies the mask intensely before she finally realises what he's trying to show her. 'Are you my mummy?' They say in unison.

'Less scary than last time…' Rose replies and she gives him a playful shove. 'I don't think I remember ever seeing you that happy.'

'It was one of those very rare occasions when everything simply works out for the best. Those moments are few and far between.'

Mace, who has finally made his way back over to the Doctor, shows him a gun, and interrupts his moment in their past. The Doctor frowns as he studies it and Mace only offers a confident smile.

'Latest firing stock, what do you think, Doctor?' Mace questioned, the Doctor, rather annoyed, turns back to Rose to finish his conversation.

'And when everyone lives, it makes me happy.'

'If you could concentrate,' Mace has a bit of a sigh in his voice. The Doctor gives Mace his attention as Rose takes a quick look back at Martha; she pulls her shirt down over the mobile concealed in her jeans. 'Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal.'

The Doctor can't seem to make him understand who exactly the Sontarans are. 'But the Sontarans have got lasers! You can't even see in this fog, the night vision doesn't work.'

'Thank you, Doctor, thank you for your lack of faith,' Mace replies, rather perturbed. 'But this time, I'm not listening.' He states and he pulls off his gas mask. He turns to the group of soldiers that have gathered around them.

'What do you think he'll do?' Rose whispers to the Doctor and he can't tear his eyes away from Mace.

'I don't know. Hopefully he's been listening to what I've been saying.'

'Attention, all troops! Sontarans might think of us as primitive. As does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, and our ideals. But no more! From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back and we show them! We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do! Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go!'

Everyone's attention is drawn up to the smoggy sky as a loud sound is heard. Abruptly the sky begins to clear and the smog dissipates. The craft responsible for this is the Valiant. Rose can feel a smile begin to form on her features.

'It working! The area's clearing. Engines to maximum!' He instructs and with that the smog clears itself faster.

'It's the Valiant!' The Doctor states and turns to Rose, whose gaze is turned upwards.

'UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor!' Mace turns to him and has a bit of a smug look on his face. 'With engines strong enough to clear away the fog.'

'Whoa, that's brilliant!' The Doctor commends. And he and Rose both take off their gas masks.

'Getting a taste for it, Doctor?' Mace questions with a bit of a smirk on his features. The Doctor adamantly shakes his head.

'No, not at all. Not me.'

'Valiant, fire at will!' Mace orders.

An abundance of green beams unite together and the Valiant fires at the ATMOS factory. Mace raises his hands and then drops it; the ground soldiers begin their advance on the ground as well. This time it is the Sontarans who have become overwhelmed by the power of UNIT.

'East and north secure. Doctor?' Mace runs off to join the rest of the foot soldiers.

'Rose.' The Doctor points to her back pocket and Rose turns away from the clone and the Doctor shields her as best he can.

'Donna? It's Rose, hang in there. We're coming.' She says into the phone just as the clone approaches the two of them.

'Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?' She inquires and the Doctor shakes his head.

'Nah, you, Rose and me. Just like old times!' He declares and grips Rose's and in his own. The clone looks down to her mobile and presses 'no' for the nuclear launch one more time. The Doctor points the screwdriver up to the sky to find a signal and pulls Rose in the direction of the signal. Martha has to jog to keep up with them. 'Alien technology this way!'

* * *

The Doctor has led them back into the ATMOS factory and down to the basement. As they continue to walk, the lights illuminate the corridor one by one. The Doctor continues to lead the way through the basement and Rose turns her attention to their surroundings so she can observe them. The basement is deserted, with no signs that anyone hasd been down there in some time. The Doctor takes a quick look around and smiles to himself.

'No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle,' The Doctor stops at the sight of a door. This is where Martha is. She has to be. He turns quickly to Rose and the clone. 'Here we go.'

The Doctor opens the door to reveal an eerie lab where the real Martha is still in a type of hypnotic sleep. Rose pushes past the Doctor and rushes over to Martha's side. The Doctor joins her and takes a look back at the clone who remains stoic.

'Martha? Martha, can you hear me?' Rose gently shakes her. She moves down to check her pulse, it's faint but it's still there. 'Still alive…Doctor she's still alive.' Rose turns to the Doctor who is still staring at the clone with a small grin on his face. The clone has drawn a gun at them and she has a confident smirk on her face. The Doctor turns to look at Rose and his expression tells her not to worry.

'Wish you carried a gun now?' The clone questions and the Doctor shakes his head.

'Not at all.'

'I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time.' She states and the Doctor turns to Rose who darts her gaze between the Doctor and the clone.

'Doing exactly what I wanted. I needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent! She's a triple agent Rose!'

'When did you know?' The clone questions and the Doctor contemplates her question briefly.

'What, you? Oh, right from the start. Reduced iris contraction,' The Doctor points to her. 'Slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple. And, frankly, you smell,' Rose blinks at that. She hadn't smelt anything 'off.' She hadn't even noticed the smaller things the Doctor had, just the odd behaviour. 'You might as well have wrong a t shirt saying 'clone.' Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack. You remember him, don't you?' The Doctor watches the clone's eyes drop to the floor as she places the name. 'Cause you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive.'

The Doctor walks around to the back of Martha and Rose steps out of his way. He pulls the device out of the back of Martha's head. She awakens with a scream and clutches onto Rose, who is startled as well. She hugs Martha tightly and she watches the clone drop to the ground in obvious agony. The Doctor approaches her confidently and kicks her gun away from her after she's dropped it.

'Martha, it's okay, I'm here…' Rose soothes and Martha glances around the room, confused. Martha clutches onto Rose and then turns her attention to the Doctor.

'Martha…' He says, rather relieved.

'There was this thing, Doctor, this alien, with this head…' She tries to get out but is interrupted when a mobile rings.

'That's me…' Rose states and pulls the mobile out and tosses it to the Doctor, who catches it and answers it.

'Blimey we're busy today,' He comments. 'Donna? Got it?'

'_Yes now hurry up!'_

'Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside, flick them up like a fuse box. And that should get the teleport working.'

Rose carefully helps Martha into a sitting position and then onto the floor. She is wobbly at first and then something catches her attention. She stares at the mirror version of herself and feels her mouth open from the shock. The double version of herself is sitting on the ground, panting.

'Oh my god…Rose, that's me…'

Rose watches the Doctor begin work on the teleport device located in a corner of the lab. She helps Martha down and over to the clone who looks up at them with disgust.

Rose kneels down and helps Martha down, the clone attempts distance herself from the two of them.

'Don't touch me!' She shouts.

'Rose…' Martha starts and Rose nods, she gets up and gives them space.

'Right here if you need me.' She begins to head closer to the Doctor, but keeping her eye on Martha.

'It's not my fault. The Sontarans created you. But…you had all my memories…' Martha informs the clone.

'You've got a brother, sister, mother and father.' The clone remembers.

'If you don't help us, they're gonna die.' Martha pleads and the clone looks to the ground in contemplation. A thought hits her and she looks up and at Martha. She stares deeply in her eyes.

'You love them.'

'Yes. Remember that?' Martha tries.

'The gas!' The Doctor shouts from the teleportation pod. 'Tell us about the gas!'

'He's the enemy!' The clone shouts.

'But he isn't! He's trying to help. But we need yours first. Please.' Rose pleads and the clone throws her a disgusted look.

'She's just as guilty! By association!'

'Okay, okay. Then tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha…please!'

'Caesofine concentrate. It's one part Bosteen and two parts Probic Five.' She informs Martha and she closes her eyes at the relief.

'Clonefeed! It's clonefeed!' The Doctor shouts and Rose looks over to Martha. She shrugs her shoulders and Martha turns to the Doctor, who is still working away.

'What's clonefeed?' Martha questions and Rose turns back to the Doctor as she awaits her answer.

'Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading; they're converting the atmosphere. Changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Cause the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give them a planet this big; they'll create billions of new soldiers. The gas isn't poison, it's food!' The Doctor explains and he goes back to work on the teleport.

'My heart…it's getting slower…' The clone says quietly and Martha turns her attention back to her.

'There's nothing I can do.' Martha informs her.

'In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much you want to do…'

'And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says. Cause…' Martha smiles as the clone joins her.

'Cause you never know how long you've got. Martha Jones…all that life…' The clone dies quietly and Martha closes her eyes. Gently, she takes her hand in her own and slides off her engagement ring.

Rose shuts her eyes and feels terrible. Her attention is drawn quickly back to the teleportation device when a voice is heard.

'_Hello?'_ It calls out into the lab.

Rose sprints to pick up the phone. 'Donna?'

'_Tell the Doctor the blue switches are done.'_

'Doctor, blue switches, done.' Rose calls over to him and he smiles.

'Good.'

'_But they found me! Rose, do something!'_

'Doctor, they've found her!' Rose informs him, she's finding herself getting rather frantic.

'Now!' He yells and he backs away slightly, pointing the screwdriver at the teleport pod. It activates and materialises Donna. She looks around slightly and runs to Rose, who still has the phone in her hand, and embraces her. Next, Donna moves to hug the Doctor, but he tries to wiggle out her embrace.

'Have I ever told you how much I hate you?'

'Yeah, yeah. Hold on,' He rolls his eyes and pushes Donna away from him. 'Get off! Get off of me! I gotta bring the TARDIS down.' Donna eyes him while he sonics the teleport and the TARDIS materialises right in the alleyway it was left at before the events of the day unfolded.

Rose helps Martha back to her feet and then goes over to the Doctor. 'I need to borrow your coat for Martha.' The Doctor nods and takes it off, handing it over to her. Rose passes it off to Martha who smiles at her. She slips it on and takes one last look at the clone.

'Right, now,' The Doctor looks at the three of them and decides that they're all ready. 'We have one last stop to make. Martha, you coming?'

Martha nods her head very enthusiastically, but a thought suddenly strikes her. 'What about this nuclear launch thing?' She inquires and holds up the phone.

'Just keep pressing 'no,' we want to keep those missiles on the ground.' The Doctor informs her and Martha nods.

The Doctor begins to head towards the teleport pod and Rose follows; Donna catches sight of the dead version of Martha on the floor.

'But there's…two of them…' Donna breaths and Rose turns back to her.

'Yeah, bit of a crazy day. It's a long story.' Rose informs her and Donna finds herself nodding, but it still strikes her as being odd.

They follow the Doctor into the teleport pod. 'Here we go. The old team, back together. Well, the new team, rather.'

'We're not going back on that ship!' Donna states, her voice is a bit loud. Rose knows she's nervous for that. Maybe scared. There are Sontarans that won't be too pleased with losing their prize.

'No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to…' He presses the button and they all disappear.

They reappear in Luke's bedroom at Rattigan Academy.

'…Here! The Rattigan Academy, owned by…' The Doctor stops, mid sentence, as a gun is abruptly shoved into their faces by a very distraught looking Luke. His eyes are wild and the Doctor's face sports a rather unimpressed look.

'Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they…' Luke is taken off guard as the Doctor strides towards him and snatches the gun from his hands.

'If I see one more gun…' He trails off and throws the gun away. 'Rose, I'll need your help please.'

Rose exchanges looks with Donna and Martha and the walks towards the Doctor who has begun to look around Luke's room for various objects.

'What do you need me to do?' Rose inquires as he hands her random pieces of equipment.

'Spread them out on the table in the order I pass them to you. It'll go by faster if you do.'

'Okay…' Rose wonders what exactly he's planning to do as she carefully sets the random objects on a table.

A thought suddenly hits him. 'That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, they were holding back. Because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you, Martha, to stop the nuclear attack. Ground to air engagement could've sparked off the whole thing.' The Doctor explains, as he approaches Rose and dumps more things into her outstretched hands.

'What, like set fire to the atmosphere?' Martha inquires.

'Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory,' The Doctor turns to Luke who is still staring at the four of them, unsure of what to do. 'Planning a little trip, were we?'

Luke looks to the ground, rather ashamed. 'They promised me a new world.' He says simply and the Doctor shakes his head.

'You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breath the air with this! An atmospheric converter!'

The Doctor quickly makes the necessary changes to the device he envisioned, in no time, and then runs out of the room. The rest of them follow him out of the academy and outside. There is nothing that can be seen in the distance. Even a few feet in front of them have become hazy.

'Doctor, they must have increased the gas output.' Rose states and he nods.

'That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there…' Donna whispers. Hoping with everything she has that they are okay. That they're safe, even among this gas.

'If I can get this thing on the right setting…' Everyone's attention is turned to the Doctor who has knelt down and is aiming the atmospheric converter at the sky. Martha widens her eyes.

'Doctor, hold on, you said the atmosphere would ignite.' Martha reminds him and he turns to her.

'Yeah, I did, didn't I?' He presses a button on the converter. It activates a flame that is shot into the sky and it causes the sky to ignite. Rose crosses her fingers, unaware that the Doctor has done the same. 'Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…' He whispers furiously.

* * *

'General Staal, sir!'

'What's happening?' Staal demands and they watch as the Earth is engulfed into a large flame. Once it clears, it reveals the planet to be blue and green and completely normal. Staal's features become angry. 'It seems we must revert to Basic Sontaran Stratagem One. We will ravage this planet. Prepare weapons! Wipe them out! Every last stinking human beast!' He barks orders at the troops.

* * *

The four of them stare up at the now blue sky in complete shock. It is Luke who is able to find his voice first.

'He's a genius!'

'Just brilliant!' Martha commends and she watches the Doctor get to his feet.

'Now we're in trouble!' He declares and picks up the device, running back into the Academy. Confused, everyone follows him back, running through the halls and back up into Luke's room. The group catches up to the Doctor just as he enters the teleport pod.

Everyone else continues to approach him, but Rose hangs back. She eyes him and when he sees her slowly approaching, he avoids eye contact with her. It confirms her worst fears. He's going to do something…and he probably won't make it out, so he believes.

'Right, so…Donna, thank you. For everything. Martha, it was wonderful to see you again. Luke, do something clever with your life. Rose…' He turns his attention to her, where she hangs back from the rest of them. Oh, she knows. She just stares at him, an unreadable expression on her features. Her gaze is deep and he finds himself having to turn away from it.

'You're saying good bye.' Donna says and she's overcome by confusion.

'Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so…' He trails off and steals another glance at Rose. Her breathing is now deep and her stare, why is it affecting him like it is?

'You're going to ignite them…' Martha realises and he looks away from her.

'You'll kill yourself.' Donna states, hoping that fact would change his mind.

'Just send that thing up, on its own. I don't know…put it on a delay.' Martha tries, she pleads with him, and she finds herself becoming frantic.

'I can't.' He states firmly, another look at Rose. Her eyes are closed, and he a tear escape from her. Again he needs to look away from her.

'Why not?' Donna questions.

'I've got to give them a choice.' He informs them and Donna becomes annoyed. She turns to Rose.

'Rose, say something, please. You can't be okay with this! Please…tell him no. He listens to you…' Donna pleads, and Rose opens her eyes, she remains quiet and the Doctor holds her gaze.

'I'll see you…' Rose whispers and smile crosses the Doctor's features.

'Not if I see you first.' He teleports and Donna and Martha look at the now empty teleport with despair.

'Rose! How could you agree with him! He's gonna get himself killed! And for what? To give those Sontarans a choice?' Donna shouts and Rose continues to stare at the empty teleport.

Oh, how does she tell them that he survives this? She doesn't know how, but he does. It scares her, how close he is going to come to the edge. But he survives, and that's all that matters to her. Martha and Donna will understand as soon as he arrives back. Why she let him go like that. It is because she's privy to knowing the events of the future, especially his. He'd be okay. And she continues to tell herself that, because it doesn't make events like this less scary for her. Her fear is trying to win out, and she needs to stay logical if she wants to overcome it. It's saying what if he really will die on that ship, and the timeline will be altered. She tries to push those thoughts away. That's not what will happen. It can't. It just simply can't.

* * *

The Doctor appears in the Sontaran ship, and Staal smiles triumphantly.

'Oh, excellent!'

'Genera Staal, you know what this is,' He motions to the device he holds in his arms. 'But there's one more option. You can go. Just leave. Sontaran High Command need never know what happened here.'

'Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death. But we do not. At arms!' Staal orders and his men prep themselves.

'I'll do it, Staal. If it saves the Earth, I'll do it.' The Doctor informs him and Staal takes a step forward.

'A warrior doesn't talk, he acts!' Staal informs him but the Doctor closes his eyes.

'I'm giving you the chance to leave.' He replies simply. But Staal lets out a mocking laugh.

'And miss the glory of this moment?' He inquires.

'_All weapons targeting Earth, sir. Firing in Twenty.'_ A voice of a Sontaran informs them from the loudspeakers.

'I'm warning you!' The Doctor shouts and Staal crosses his arms.

'And I salute you! Take aim!'

'Shoot me, I'm still gonna press this! You'll die, Staal.' The Doctor attempts to reach him.

'Knowing that you die, too.' Staal counters. Their ancient enemy would be eliminated.

'_Firing in fifteen.'_ The voice interjects.

'For the glory of Sontar!' Staal begins to chant. 'Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!'

The rest of the Sontaran troops begin to join in. 'Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!'

'I'll do it!' The Doctor shouts to them.

'Then do it!' Staal taunts.

* * *

Rose watches intensely as Luke continues to fiddle with the teleport pod. It's drawn stares from Martha and Donna.

'What are you doing?' Martha questions and Luke looks up to her briefly before turning his attention back down to the teleport.

'Something clever.' He stands up and enters the teleport. He pushes a key and instantaneously he disappears. At the same moment, the Doctor reappears and looks around rather confused.

He sets his sights on Rose, who is smiling out of relief. He exits the teleport pod and strides across the room to her. She runs to him and embraces him. It scared him, slightly, to know that he came so close to never seeing her again.

Still confused, he turns back to the teleport pod and breaks away from Rose. He studies it and then realises what Luke has done. He's shocked, so much so, that he sits on the edge of the pod. Knowing the Doctor is uneasy about the events that transpired, and so, Rose approaches him. She embraces him tightly, cradling his head and he clings to the sense of her familiarity. Only she can ground him. And she's doing it perfectly.

Donna has decided that enough time has passed for the two of them to have their moment, and so she strides up along side them. She sits herself on the Doctor's right side and hits his arm, to show how worried she was about him. He peeks at her from Rose's embrace and Donna's features soften into a smile.

Not wanting to be left out Martha joins them and sits on the Doctor's left. He turns to her next and Martha smiles, so relieved he's alive.

* * *

'The streets are half empty. People aren't driving. There's kids on bikes all over the place, it's wonderful,' Donna and Wilf turn their attention to Sylvia as she enters the kitchen. She's carrying two very large grocery bags. She lets out a bit of sigh and turns to Donna and Wilf. 'Unpack that lot, I'm going to see if Suzette's all right.' Sylvia places the bags on the kitchen counter and once again heads out of the house, shutting the door.

'I won't tell her. Best not. Just keep it as our little secret, eh?' Wilf smiles warmly at Donna who nods her head solemnly.

'Yeah…' She agrees and she blinks repeatedly, trying to fight back her emotions.

'And you go with him, that wonderful Doctor. You go and see the stars. And then bring a bit of them back for your old Gramps.' Wilf informs her and Donna nods her head. She stands up and embraces him tightly, placing a kiss on his head.

'Love you.' Donna whispers fiercely and she walks out of the house. She's doing her best to fight back the tears that are threatening to fall.

Donna walks down the street and sees a woman peeling off the ATMOS sticker in her rear window. She smiles and waves to Donna who returns the gesture. She continues to walk down the street until she spots the TARDIS. Donna approaches and opens the door, inhaling deeply and she spots Martha, Rose and the Doctor waiting for her.

'How were they?' Martha inquires and Donna swallows a lump in her throat.

'Oh, same old stuff,' She wipes away a stray tear and does her best to sound casual. 'They're fine. So! You gonna come with us?' Donna wonders.

'Oh, Martha, please say yes!' Rose tries to persuade her and Martha contemplates the question.

Should she? She's missed these adventures greatly and now that she no longer harbours a crush on him, maybe she can finally enjoy herself instead of vying for his attention. But then again, she has someone waiting for her here. Someone she loves. She can't just up and leave him, it isn't right. No. She can't. But god how she wants to. She just wants to throw herself back into this life.

'Oh, I have missed all this,' Martha confesses and Rose straightens herself up. 'But, you know…I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having stayed behind. Besides,' She flashes Rose, Donna and the Doctor her engagement ring. 'Someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!'

Rose embraces Martha fiercely and nods her head. Martha breaks their embrace and heads for the Doctor, who hugs her just as tightly.

'Take care then, Martha.' He tells her and she nods.

'You bet. Donna, it was great to meet you.' Martha embraces Donna.

'You too, Martha. And good luck. With everything.' Donna states and Martha nods.

She turns back to the TARDIS doors and gives everyone a quick wave. Just as she's about to step through the door suddenly shuts and the TARDIS shakes wildly, indicating they have gone into flight.

Everyone clings to whatever is around them to try and keep their balance. Under the console, where no one is looking, the hand in the jar is bubbling wildly.

'What? What?!' The Doctor cries and he looks on stunned at the console.

'Doctor, don't you dare!' Martha calls and the Doctor turns to her.

'No, no, no! I didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not me!' He states adamantly.

'Where could we possibly be going?' Rose wondered and she turns to the Doctor.

'I don't know, it's out of control!' Another violent shudder wracks the TARDIS and everyone is thrown off balance.

'Doctor, just listen to me! You take me home, take me home right now!' Martha shouts and the Doctor looks helplessly at the console, wondering where they could possibly be going.

* * *

Hello everyone!

One more down! Hopefully this one is quite up to standard. I hope I'm keeping your interest as a write this. And it's always lovely to hear your thoughts.

Thanks for reading!


	9. The Doctor's Daughter

Everyone is attempting to hold on to various parts of the TARDIS as it continues its violent shaking. Rose has been knocked to the ground a few times, and just as she pulls herself up again, Donna is knocked to the floor. Martha has been attempting to steady herself since the TARDIS took off, and she seems to be finally losing her balance. Rose has no idea what is going on with the TARDIS, the console is continuously erupting into sparks, every time it does, Martha and Donna let out scream of surprise.

After being knocked to the ground for the third time, the Doctor helps her up, since she is the closest to him. His stare is dark and one of confusion. Clearly he doesn't understand what is happening either. He's attempting to regain control by pressing, twisting, hitting anything he can to gain the control back. It seems to be for naught. The TARDIS continues its shaking, without a seeming end. Rose's features change to one of concern, are they going somewhere?

'What the hell's it doing?' Donna demands, another shudder causes her to lose her balance and Rose reaches out her hand to steady her.

'The controls aren't working!' The Doctor informs her and he attempts to dictate the way in which the TARDIS will be handled. It makes no difference.

With a shake, Rose loses her footing and almost falls to the ground again, she manages to catch herself, but it causes her eyes to lock with something that has been carefully hidden. When she manages to pull herself up, she tugs the Doctor's hand and he turns to her.

'Look.' Rose points to the hand in the jar. It is bubbling wildly and she swallows. It still gives her an uneasy feeling; sometimes she swears that she can hear a beating. Like a heart, but she figures that she's only imagining things. It can't possibly be coming from that hand.

'What?' Donna inquires and Martha's attention is drawn to the hand as well.

'I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it!' The Doctor informs them and Rose watches Donna's expression change from one that was mildly curious, to one of complete horror and shock. She pales a bit at the answer. Martha doesn't do much better; her gaze is darting from the hand, to the Doctor, to his hands, since he has two. So, where did the third come from? She appears to want an explanation, but it's Donna who speaks first.

'I thought that was just some freaky alien thing! You're telling me it's yours?!' Donna cries and she looks down at the hand again. Sure she'd seen in left in that jar under the console, but she hadn't actually thought it was the Doctor's. In truth it just appeared to be a hand, certainly not one that had previously been attached. And whose owner apparently still has two.

'Well…' The Doctor trails off.

'It um…it got cut off…a while back. And, he grew another one.' Rose informs them, her voice is rather quiet. So quiet amongst the chaos, that Martha and Donna have to strain their listening to hear her.

'You are impossible!' Donna states firmly and the Doctor rubs the back of his head in an attempt to explain it away.

'Not impossible…just a bit…unlikely.'

Rose wonders why he left of the part of regeneration; then again, it was probably a good choice on his part. Not a very good idea to overload Martha and Donna with that type of information. She hopes they never have to witness it, it was scary the first time she had. To lose someone she had grown so fond of, so close to, and then having a stranger amongst her…she was confused. Of course, now, stranger wasn't a word she'd ever use with him. She couldn't, it didn't fit him. Rose steals another quick look at him, how is it possible that wit the utterance of one word to her, her entire world was reshaped. With one simple word.

The TARDIS gives another rebellious shake, clearly not liking that the Doctor was continuing to intervene. That shock sent Donna and Martha onto their sides, Rose on backside and the Doctor stumbling backward until he lands in the console chair. Together, they exchange looks, and all is silent now. The TARDIS appears to have landed at their destination, wherever that was.

In mere seconds, the Doctor is on his feet; pulling Rose up by her arm and dragging her down the ramp. They linger at the door for moments, only so the Doctor can pull his coat on. They head outside.

Martha is to her feet first, and helps Donna up. She dusts herself off and straightens her attire. Martha frowns.

'Since when does he ever lose control like that?' Donna inquires and Martha shrugs.

'I didn't know he could. Of course, this is my first time actually leaving with him.'

'What? Really?' Donna finds that rather hard to swallow. She pictured the adventures she's had with the Doctor and Rose much the same as she's experienced. The thrill of the unknown, getting dirty, meeting wonderfully different people and of course, getting your heartstrings pulled at. After all, Rose told her of the adventure they had had together…but she never really told her how it all started. Maybe it wasn't in the way that Donna thought it had.

'Yeah, I mean, I met them both on Earth. And the second time…I called them back to Earth…' Martha stares at the open door. 'This is entirely new to me…and I can't wait! Martha Jones is on another planet!'

'You sound just like me, but come on. We can't let them have all the fun.' Donna replies and together they head out of the TARDIS.

They step out and see Rose and the Doctor, and they observe their confused faces. It doesn't take Martha and Donna to join their bewilderment. The Doctor looks around with curiosity, they appear to be in some kind of underground tunnel. It is poorly lit and the walls are moist with condensation. Rose kicks a piece of junk out her path with her foot. However, the tunnel is just littered with what appears to be junk and old equipment. Rose walks over to the Doctor and he turns to the little group.

'Why would the TARDIS bring us here?' The Doctor wondered aloud and Rose shrugged her shoulders.

'Oh, this bit I remember…and I love it.' Martha leans over to Donna and grins.

'I thought you wanted to go home?' Donna challenges, but she has a sly smile on her face. Martha presses her lips together and finds her features breaking out into a large smile.

'I know, but all the same…' Martha replies and together, the two of the turn to Rose and the Doctor. They are seemingly oblivious to their conversation; Rose and the Doctor are picking up random pieces of equipment and examining it. Abruptly, he licks his hands and looks off into the distance. Rose eyes him and Martha and Donna just blink at the strangeness they have been privy too.

'It's that feeling I used to get…when we had those few amazing adventures.' Martha recalls and Donna looks back to her.

'It's sort of like…like you swallowed a hamster?' Donna inquires and Martha nods. She missed that feeling, the unknown, of what lies around the corner. While she wants to go home, there are people who need her now; she had always wanted to travel with him, to experience his life. She'd gotten a taste for it, craved it and sought more. Now, she was finally getting her chance. And she was going to enjoy it. No matter what.

A loud noise turns everyone's attention to the source of it. There is the sound of heavy footsteps being heard as it echoes off the dank walls. The commotion continues to grow and Martha and Donna stand beside the Doctor and Rose. The unmistakeable sound of guns being cocked makes Rose hold her breath. Armed men are coming. It could get very dangerous very quickly.

Men pour out of a side alcove and advance towards the group, their guns pointed directly at them. Immediately, everyone takes a step back.

'Don't move, stay where you are! Drop your weapons!' A man instructs, it prompts the Doctor to take a step forward. He appears to be in charge of the soldiers.

'We're not armed! Look, no weapons.' The Doctor motions behind him. Rose, Martha and Donna have their hands up. 'Never any weapons. We're safe.'

Another man, who still has his gun aimed at the group, notices something. They might be useful after all. 'Look at their hands. They're clean.' The leader turns to them and nods his head deeply.

'All right, process them!' The leader shouts and the two accompanying men advance towards the group. 'Him first.' They set their sights on the Doctor and grab him. They drag him towards a strange looking machine.

'Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?!' The Doctor loudly questions, but the men ignore him.

Rose begins to march forward, but the leader points his gun at her and Martha takes her wrist.

'What's going on?' Martha demands and Rose shakes her wrist free from Martha's grasp.

'Leave him alone!' Rose shouts but the leader continues to hold his gaze with Rose's. She finally breaks it and looks past him. She witnesses the men force the Doctor's hand into the odd machine and he lets out a yell in pain, the machine continues to whiz away, indicating it's doing its job. Rose tries to approach him, but the leader takes one forward.

'Something tell me this isn't about to check my blood pressure.' The Doctor lets out a yell of pain. Rose balls her fists.

'What are you doing to him?!' Rose demands an answer and the leader finally lowers his weapon at her, sliding the safety on.

'Everyone gets processed.' The man informs her, and eyes her. He's surprised that they don't know what's going on. Where could they possibly be from?

'Doctor…?' Rose calls over to him and he turns to her.

'It's taken a tissue sample,' He informs them. Martha blinks at that statement. Rose and Donna exchange concerned looks. 'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!' Rose covers her mouth. 'And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?' The Doctor wonders.

The machine finally lets him go and Rose rushes over to him. He begins to examine his hand and Rose stares at the larger machine next to the 'processor.'

'Are you okay?' Rose questions and takes his hand in hers. She frowns at the 'Y' shaped graze on his hand. She gingerly runs her fingers across it, he doesn't flinch away but he does stop her from continuing.

Martha and Donna eye the machine suspiciously and Rose and the Doctor join them as the machine begins to open.

'What on earth…? That's just…' The Doctor trails off and Rose covers her mouth as a petite blonde woman steps out from the machine. Smoke billows out from the machine and into the dank tunnels. Rose widens her eyes as the woman eyes the group; her curiosity evidently peaked as well.

'Arm yourself!' The leader states firmly and he hands the woman another gun, she handles it with natural grace and Rose tilts her head. How on earth did that woman know how to handle a gun…and where did she come from?

'Where did she come from?' Martha questions and the Doctor stares at the woman in disbelief.

'From me.' The Doctor informs them and Rose feels her mouth open.

'What?' Rose breathes and everyone watches as the woman is arming the gun. The Doctor turns to Rose. She can see he's completely shocked himself. But surely…he knows what's happened…

'From you?! How? Who is she?!' Donna cries, utterly bewildered at the events that just transpired.

The woman has finally finished prepping the weapon she is holding and looks up to them with a confident smile on her face.

'Hello dad!' She beams. Rose freezes at that statement…how is that even possible? Martha and Donna feel their mouths drop from the statement that the woman had just so nonchalantly said. What the hell is going on?

She joins the other soldiers, without a second thought, while the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Donna remain in the background unsure of what to do.

'You primed to take orders, ready to fight?' The leader questions and the woman nods her head.

'Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation Five Thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health,' She pauses and smiles confidently. 'Oh, I'm ready.'

Donna appears to be the first to recover from the shock. 'Did you say, daughter?' Donna clarifies and the Doctor nods deeply.

'Technically.' He folds his arms.

'Technically how?' Martha questions, Rose can't seem to find her voice. She just finds herself gaping as the woman continues to prime her weapon.

'Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism,' Donna crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. Right, he should explain it properly. He turns to Rose, she is just staring. 'It uh, means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Very quickly, apparently.' The Doctor looks back to the woman.

Her head snaps in the direction of another approaching noise. 'Something's coming!' She shouts and the other soldiers prime their weapons.

Odd creatures barrel down the tunnel, opening fire on the small group that is located there.

'It's the Hath!' The leader screams and the soldiers begin to shoot back. The two accompanying soldiers and brought down with relative ease by the Hath. Their group is dwindling.

'Get down!' The woman instructs and the little group takes a step back.

'We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!' The leader screams and the woman does as she's instructed.

'I'm not detonating anything!' The Doctor firmly states.

While he's attempting to argue with the leader, a Hath gets a firm hold of Martha. She immediately begins to struggle and he forcibly moves her back to the other Hath. She can be of use to them. The woman is jumped by a Hath, which causes her to drop the detonator. She manages to shake herself from his grasp, kicking him in the process. She scoops up the detonator and Rose widens her eyes as Martha manages to pull the creature's hand away from her mouth.

'Rose! Doctor! Donna!' She screams.

'Blow that thing, blow the thing!' The leader instructs and the Doctor widens his eyes.

'Martha! No! Don't!' He screams, Rose starts to run towards the creatures in an attempt to get Martha back. The Doctor misses grabbing her wrist and doesn't see that the woman has pressed the detonator. The woman pulls the Doctor and Donna back to be shielded.

'Rose! Rose come back!' Donna tries to shout to her, but the explosion cuts her off and the shockwaves send Rose flying backwards and she lets out a cry of surprise. She lands on her back and debris shoots into the air, landing around everyone. The dust hasn't even settled, nor the debris finished skirting across the ground before the Doctor is on his feet and running towards Rose. All he can hear is a ringing in his ears, but he sets his sights on the Rose, lying in the middle of the tunnel, unmoving.

'Rose?! Rose?!' He kneels beside her, her head is lolled to one side, and her hair is covering a large portion of her face. He moves her hair and immediately spots a violent gash that is located on the left side of her forehead and runs down to meet her left eyebrow. Minor cuts and scrapes litter her face and hands. Dirt along with black grime has been rubbed into her face.

He hears Donna running towards him as well as the others gingerly draw closer to them. Donna drops to her knees and stares in disbelief. The Doctor gently attempts to rouse her by shaking her shoulders. It takes a few attempts before her eyes flutter open. She sees the Doctor and Donna staring down at her, concern and relief clearly evident in their features.

Rose suddenly remembers where she had been trying to go and she shoots up. A bit too fast, it clouds her vision and she presses her hand to her temple. All she can do is point to the wall with her free hand. The Doctor turns his attention to that and remembers. He gets to his feet and balls his fists. If anything had happened to Martha, they would pay.

Donna helps Rose to her feet and she smiles, Donna returns it, knowing that Rose's silent offering of gratitude needn't be spoken.

The Doctor rounds on the woman. 'You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?!' He shouts and Rose looks over. He needs to get a handle on that temper. Anger will not solve anything.

'They were trying to kill us!' The woman counters and is surprised she even needs to mention something like that. Why don't these people understand? Where are they from? They've no fight in them.

'But they've got my friend!' The Doctor yells and Rose breaks away from Donna's protectiveness and approaches the Doctor.

'Collateral damage,' The woman informs them, her tone is rather cold. It provokes Donna. 'At least you still have the two of them, he lost both his men,' She points to the leader. 'I'd say you came out ahead.'

'Her name is Martha, you understand?' Rose intercepts, her tone is firm and Donna marches towards the woman.

'And she is not collateral damage, not for anyone!' Donna shouts. 'Have you got that, GI Jane?' Donna spat and the woman looks away. She is unaccustomed to such an angry tone.

'We're going to find her.' The Doctor states simply. He takes Rose's hand in his own and Donna rounds to follow them.

'You're not going anywhere,' The leader informs them and he aims his gun at them. 'You lot don't make sense. No guns, no marks, and no fight in you…I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move.' The leader motions for them to start moving.

Reluctantly, they begin to move. Rose turns over her shoulder and stares meaningfully at the now blocked tunnel. She inhales deeply and hopes with her all that Martha is alive and okay. They'd just meet with the Cobb person and then they could go looking for her.

The Doctor stops when he notices Rose is starting to fall behind, she's looking at that wall with such a deep stare and he knows why. She wants to find Martha. Every second they lose, something bad may have happened. He reaches back for her hand and she accepts it. Holding it very tightly. He stops and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. He carefully dabs the cut on Rose and she smiles, wincing slightly has he hits a tender spot. It doesn't look serious, and he's thankful for that.

'Thank you.' Rose says quietly and he nods. Donna notices that they've stopped and she drops back to join them.

'How are you doing?' Donna questions and Rose shrugs.

'I'm okay. What I really feel like doing, is finding Martha.'

'We will. We'll meet this General Cobb and then we can go find her.' The Doctor states and the two of them nod.

'Keep up! Let's go, let's go!' The leader calls back. Rose shoots him a dirty look and the three of them fall into step with the other two soldiers. She takes one last look at the caved in tunnel, Martha is okay. She believes that, she has to be.

* * *

Martha awakens on the opposite side of the wall and presses her hand to her head. Everything hurts, her body aches. Something then hits her, it's awfully quiet. Where is she? She notices a large portion of the tunnel appears to have been blown out. And she's alone. She can't see the Doctor, Rose or Donna. Or those soldiers, she just remembers being taken by something called a Hath…

She hears a shuffling and her attention is drawn to a figure lying on the ground, clutching their arm. That definitely looks like the creature that had grabbed her. So, is that a Hath?

Martha gets to her feet, still a bit disorientated and walks towards him. She drops to her knees and puts her arm around the Hath's shoulder. He turns to her and she offers him a warm smile.

'Hold on, I've got you,' Martha helps the Hath into a sitting position. 'Is it your arm, yeah?' She motions to the one he is clutching. He gurgles, but Martha doesn't understand what that means. 'Is that a yes?' The Hath nods and she rolls up her sleeves. 'Let me examine it. Keep it still. Still, yeah?' The Hath attempts to move. 'No move!' Again the Hath nods. Martha does a preliminary check on the arm, but this is rather confusing. 'Half fish, half human, how am I supposed to know? Is that a shoulder?' Martha questions herself. 'Feels like a shoulder, I think it's dislocated.'

Without warning, several other Hath march in, their guns aimed at her. God, she is really getting sick of guns.

'I'm trying to help him!' Martha holds her hands up to show that she is unarmed. 'I am a doctor and he is my patient, and I'm not leaving him!' Martha firmly tells them and she turns back to the injured Hath. 'Now, this is gonna hurt. One, two, three!' Martha snaps the shoulder back into place. The Hath cock their guns at her, but the injured Hath explains to them that Martha was only helping him.

Martha watches intently at them and after the injured Hath is finished explaining the situation to them, the guns are lowered. 'Now, then, I'm Doctor Martha Jones. Who the hell are you?'

The Hath exchange looks and help Martha and the injured Hath to their feet, and begin to lead her deeper into the tunnels.

* * *

While the Doctor and Rose continue to distant themselves from the rest of the group, if ever so slightly. Donna however, attempts to bridge the gap. She feels like everyone got off on the wrong foot.

'I'm Donna, and that's Rose, what's your name?' Donna questions and the woman turns to her, a pensive look on her features.

'Don't know, it's not been assigned.' She states simply and Donna frowns.

'Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?'

'How to fight.' The woman replies.

'Nothing else?' Donna tries; she finds it hard to believe. That this woman knows only how to conduct battle tactics and nothing else more substantial.

'The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly.' The Doctor breaks in and Donna goes off into thought.

'Generated anomaly? Donna echoes. 'Jenny-rated. Well, what about that? Jenny!' Donna exclaims and Rose turns her gaze to the Doctor. He remains stoic, and she swallows. This has to be difficult for him…and is awaking long buried feelings of the past.

'Jenny. Yeah, I like that, Jenny.' Jenny smiles and Donna turns to the Doctor and Rose.

'What do you think, 'dad?'' Donna smirks.

'Donna…' Rose attempts to get her attention by clearing her throat. Donna turns to her and frowns at the look Rose is giving her. What is that look? It's like she's telling her to drop the subject. But why?

'Good as anything, I suppose.' The Doctor chimes in and Donna is struck by his monotone answer. What's wrong with him? Why is he acting so distant?

'Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?' Donna challenges and Rose froze in her tracks. Oh, Donna, why? Rose bit her lip, unsure of what his reaction would be. Donna doesn't know…she doesn't…if she did, Rose was sure her tune would change…

'They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it; it's not what I call natural parentage. Rose, keep up.' The Doctor instructs, but his voice is filled with anger and hurt. Rose quickens her pace to keep up. Donna crosses her arms, that excuse won't fly with her. And Rose, what's up with her now? Does Rose know something that she doesn't?

'Rubbish! My friend Nerys father twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her.' Donna informs him and the Doctor's features darken.

'You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident.' The Doctor states coldly and Rose can see he's remembering his own family, from a time so long ago now.

'Er, Child Support Agency can.' Donna states flatly and Rose closes her eyes. This entire situation must be so awkward for him. She can see the annoyance flash across his features the longer that Donna continues to push the subject.

'Look, just cause I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?' The Doctor questions and before Donna can answer him, Jenny interrupts the conversation.

'I'm not a monkey! Or a child.' She states firmly. Rose feels a small smile break out.

The leader has stopped and it appears they have reached the human encampment. It is a huge underground room that might have been a theatre in another age. But it's fallen into decay; Rose studies it tensely and wonders what it looked like in its glory.

'So, where are we? What planet's this?' The Doctor questions and the leader turns to them.

'Messaline. Well, what's left of it.' He replies and leads them further into the encampment. He leaves them at the entrance and marches up to an older man and begins to converse with him. Occasionally pointing back to the little group.

'663-75 deceased. Generation 6671-Extinct. Generation 6672-46 deceased. Generation 6680-14 deceased. Generation…' A voice is reading out the casualties and Rose widens her eyes at the mass amount of deaths. Even Donna does a small twirl to place her surroundings and wonders what exactly this place is.

'But, this is a theatre!' Donna exclaims and her shock goes unnoticed.

'Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon.' The Doctor grins and Rose is glad to see he seems to have pulled himself out of those dark thoughts. An even better sign, he reaches for Rose's hand.

'It's almost like an underground city.' Rose breathes as she continues to study their surroundings.

'Maybe more like a town or a city.' Donna corrects and Rose nods.

'But why? What's the need?' Rose wonders and they witness the older man stride towards him. He looks perpetually angry and his features appear to be in a constant scowl.

'General Cobb, I presume?' The Doctor questions and Cobb studies them, looking them up and down.

'Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?' Cobb questions and the Doctor nods.

'Eastern Zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and Donna.' Rose and Donna offer a small wave.

'And I'm Jenny.' Jenny interjects and smiles brightly.

'Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end.' Cobb states coldly.

'Well, that's all right, I can't stay anyway. I've gotta go and find my friend.' The Doctor replies.

'That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war.' Cobb crosses his arms.

'Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, cause we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all that, who exactly are the Hath?'

Cobb gapes that them and then narrows his eyes. He doesn't trust these people; there is something wrong with them. They are not fighters, well, the blonde one maybe. She looks like she acquired those injuries through battle. She may be of use to them yet. And Jenny, well he can tell she's a fighter. A new generation has been created.

* * *

Martha studies her surroundings, the Hath have brought her to some kind of encampment. It's shoddy and flimsy at best, but it's home to the Hath. Martha looks around as the Hath begin to surround her. Feeling uneasy, Martha takes a step back but they don't appear to want to harm her, no, they seem delighted that they have encountered a non-hostile human.

One Hath reaches out to touch her, rather than recoiling from fear, Martha holds out her arm and the Hath gently strokes her arm. He turns to his brethren and without warning, all of the Hath begin to pet Martha. She smiles and is glad that their willingness to put aside the differences they have with the other humans allows them to be open-minded.

Once the petting had ended, Martha became serious. She needed to find her way out of this side of the tunnel.

'So, can you show me where I am?' She asks and the Hath nod their heads eagerly. They lead her to a central command post and bring forth a map. It is holographic and an area is illuminated before them. 'Right…so we're here?' Martha questions and the Hath nod their heads.

* * *

'Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancients halls were carved from the Earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony were human and Hath could work and live together.' Cobb informs them.

'Obviously that alliance collapsed. What happened?' Rose questions and Cobb turns to her.

'The dream simply died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival.' Cobb states and he crosses his arms.

'There nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?' Donna wonders and Cobb frowns at her.

'The surface is too dangerous.' Cobb doesn't understand how they don't know that. It's as if they are not from this planet. If they aren't from here, then where did they come from? And how did they manage to walk the surface of the planet?

'So, why go through the effort of building windows in the first place?' Rose questions, mostly to herself. Cobb doesn't answer her

'And what does this mean?' Donna points to a sequence of numbers that have been stamped into the wall. Rose frowns and she tries to make sense of them. But no plausible explanation comes to mind.

'The rites and symbols of our ancestors. They meanings…lost in time.' Cobb says quietly.

'How long's this war gone on for?' The Doctor wonders and Cobb stares off a bit.

'Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead.'

'What, fighting all this time?' Donna replies, what she actually wants is clarification. How are they fighting a war, when to her, it doesn't even sound like an appropriate reason to even start a war. The way Cobb was phrasing things; it was like he couldn't quite remember what had initially started the war.

'Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance; it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die.' Jenny states coldly and Rose turns to the Doctor, who doesn't particularly like her answer.

Cobb directs them back into camp and leads to a projection of a holographic map. The entire surrounding area is rather large, there is a lot of ground that the humans and the Hath need to cover in order to gain a sense victory.

The Doctor is studying the map intensely. 'Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?' He looks over to Cobb.

'Yes. Why?'

'Well, it'll help us find Martha.' The Doctor states plainly.

'We've more important things to do,' The man who led them to Cobb informs them. 'The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but as soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you three.'

Donna's face contorts into one of disgust at the mere thought. 'I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!' Realising what she's just said, she turns to Jenny. 'Sorry, no offense but you're not…well, I mean you're not real.'

'You're no better than him!' Jenny cries defensively and Rose feels her heart go out to her. It isn't her fault; she didn't ask for this but she needs to be accepted. 'I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, how am I not real? What makes you better than me?' She challenges and Donna drops her gaze to the ground. Cobb smiles smugly.

'Well said, soldier. We need more like you if we're to find the Source.'

'Ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?' The Doctor inquires; a smile is on his features. Rose is glad that he seems to be focusing on something other than Jenny.

'The Breath of Life.' Cobb inwardly smiles. The entire reason for this war.

'And that would be…?' The Doctor trails off.

'In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed.' Cobb explains.

'She? I like that.' Jenny smiles and turns to the rest of the group.

'So, that's essentially a creation story.' Rose surmises and crosses her arms. Cobb turns his attention to her and narrows his eyes at her ignorance.

'It's not a story. It's real. The sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source control the destiny of this planet.' Cobb continued to glare daggers at Rose throughout his story. The Doctor becomes excited, as he's discovered something about the holographic map. Myth or story, it seems unlikely that the Source is a tangible object. And so, he tuned out.

'Ah! I thought so! There a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just…' The Doctor trails off and he pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver, running it over the map and a new set of tunnels appear on the map. It draws everyone to it, as they study it with renewed interest.

'What is it, what's it mean?' Donna wonders and she turns to the Doctor.

'See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight.' The Doctor points to them.

'What do you think is down there?' Rose wonders aloud.

* * *

The extra set of tunnels as also appeared on Martha's side as well. The Hath look on with peaked curiosity.

'Hold on, look!' Martha exclaimed and she enthusiastically points to the map's additions. 'There a new map. There's a different set of tunnels!' She wonders what has happened that caused it to appear like that. The only logical conclusion is that the Doctor must be figuring things out from his side.

* * *

Cobb seems to ponder Rose's question deeply. 'That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look,' Cobb points to a location. 'We're closer than the Hath! It's ours!' Cobb declares, he can almost taste the victory.

Rose and the Doctor exchange looks, clearly this may be one thing they need to try and deter them from.

'I've never seen anyone so focused on this type of destruction…' Rose drops her voice and leans into the Doctor.

'I know. We need to try and shift the mentality.'

'Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, and then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last.' Cobb instructs and men being to set about their tasks. The Doctor frowns at that last statement. It seems a bit contradictory.

'Um, call me old fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?' He wondered and Cobb smirks.

'Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!'

'Wait a minute! You're talking about committing genocide!' Rose cries and Cobb turns to her.

'A second ago it was peace in our time, now it's genocide!' The Doctor cuts in and Cobb merely shrugs his shoulders at their appalled reactions.

'For us, that means the same thing.' Cobb's reply is rather nonchalant.

'Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'Over my dead body!'' The Doctor states firmly. Cobb smiles at his rather ironic nature.

'And you're the one who showed us the path to victory,' Cobb challenges and his look becomes dark. 'But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!'

The man who had led them to this encampment and the first man they met in the tunnels springs to life and points his gun at Rose, the Doctor and Donna.

'Oi, oi, oi! All right! Cool the beans Rambo!' Donna shouts and Cline eyes them.

'Take them, I won't have the spreading treason,' Cobb instructs and a thought strikes him as he sees the blonde put her hand on the Doctor's back. 'And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first.'

He smirks as the Doctor's eyes dart between him and then the blonde woman. His gaze becomes dark and he eyes Cobb with an expression that he can't quite place.

'Come on, this way.' Cline instructs and Donna reluctantly starts to follow.

Rose starts to follow but then stops, she has a challenging expression on her face as she turns to Cobb. 'We're going to stop you, Cobb, just a heads up.' The Doctor grins at Rose's statement.

'I have an army and the breath of god on my side, what'll you have?' He questions them and the Doctor smirks.

'This.' He points to his head Cobb seems less than impressed.

'Lock them up and guard them.' Cobb informs him and Cline suddenly thinks of something.

'What about the new soldier?' Cline questions and Jenny steps forward. Cobb is furious that a new soldier has essentially been polluted. Anger wells inside of him and he pushes Jenny into Rose's arms. Rose wraps her arms protectively and glares daggers at Cobb.

'Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take them all!' Cobb yells and Cline begins to haul them away.

* * *

Martha stares in shock as the Hath begin to wave their weapons in the air, as if to celebrate the revelations that have been shown on this map.

'But I didn't do anything!' Martha insists. She doesn't want to be responsible for this. They could use this information to attack the humans. The Hath seem to understand that as well, for they continue to pat Martha on her back. 'I think I just started a war.'

She needs to attempt to stop them from this war. She'll do all she can.

* * *

Cline opens the door to the cell and the little group piles inside. Rose frowns as she studies the cell. Donna looks up to a bulkhead and notices the numbers have been imprinted on that bulkhead. But they are different now.

'Look, more numbers. They've gotta mean something.' Donna points and Rose turns to look up at them.

'I wonder what they mean, like is it a code?' Rose wonders and that has the Doctor's attention. He glances up briefly but shakes his head.

'Makes as much sense as the breath of life story.' He states and crosses his arms.

'You mean that it's not true?' Jenny asked, rather saddened and Rose turns to her.

'No, it's a myth, isn't it, Doctor?' Donna questions.

'Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon…'

'Oh good…' Rose trails off.

'So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?' Donna states, mildly annoyed.

'Sure seems that way.' Rose confirms and Donna rolls her eyes.

'Not good, is it?' Donna has a bit of a sigh in her voice.

'That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath.' The Doctor informs them and he turns to see Jenny staring at him with a rather inquisitive look and a small smile on her face.

'What, what are you, what are you…what are you staring at?' He questions and Jenny looks him up and down.

'You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general.' Jenny insists and the Doctor's face becomes one of shock.

'No, no, I'm trying to stop the fighting.' He replies, his tone adamant.

'Isn't every soldier?' Jenny counters and Rose feels a bit of a smile on her features. Oh, she's quite like him.

'Well, I suppose. But that's…that's technically…' The Doctor blinks. Why is he even defending himself from her? 'I haven't got time for this! Donna, give me your phone! Time for an upgrade!'

Donna hands him the phone and he takes out his screwdriver, running it rather quickly over the device.

'And now you've got a weapon!' Jenny cries, as if her point has been made.

'It's not a weapon.' The Doctor insists.

'But you're using it to fight back!' Jenny lets out a laugh. 'I'm gonna learn so much from you, you are such a soldier!'

'Rose, will you please tell her?' He pleads, and as Rose opens her mouth to answer him, Donna cuts her off. Rose can't get over their similarities, her ability to draw connections in such a quick manner, her remarks, she is him.

'Don't you drag Rose into your battles. She's left you speechless! This is brilliant, you keep on, Jenny!' Donna laughs.

The Doctor dials Martha's number and closes his eyes. This is not going well, why doesn't Donna just drop the subject? And Rose…she hasn't said much at all, what's she really thinking about?

'_Doctor?_' He opens his eyes at the sound of Martha's voice.

'Martha! You're alive!'

'_Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you all right?' _

Rose hugs Donna at her relief. 'I'm with Rose and Donna, we're fine. What about you?'

'And, and Jenny, she's fine too!' Donna breaks in and the Doctor turns to her, Donna nods her head and motions for him to inform Martha.

'Yes, all right,' He sighs, his voice quiet. 'And, and Jenny…that's the woman from the machine, the soldier, my daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's…anyway! Where are you?'

'_I'm in the Hath camp. I'm okay, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching to some place that's appeared on this map thing.' _

'Ohh, that's was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath.' The Doctor states and Rose covers her mouth.

'_What do you want me to do?' _

'Just stay where you are, if you're safe, then don't move, do you hear?' He restates, he doesn't want to jeopardize her safety by having her move between the tunnels, what if she runs into Cobb with an army of Hath on her side…it won't end well.

'_But I can help.'_

The phone beeps and the connection breaks, the phone line becomes silent.

* * *

Cobb stares triumphantly at his soldiers that stand before him. They are so tantalisingly close he can almost taste it. Soon victory would come to them and they could restore the sought after peace by obliterating the Hath from existence.

'The doors that have been closed will be open to us now. The door to the Temple, to the Source, and to victory!' He exclaims and the soldiers cheer. 'Come the dawn cycle, we march.'

Their cheers and chants are loud and the sound travels to the cell where everyone is waiting. Rose's look becomes grave.

'It sounds like they're getting ready to move out.' Rose says.

'We have to get past that guard.' The Doctor states and Jenny smirks.

'I can deal with him.' She informs them confidently.

'No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere.' The Doctor states and Jenny looks crestfallen, and then confused.

'What?'

'You belong here, with them.' His voice is cold and Donna crosses her arms at that statement. Who the hell does he think he is?

'She belongs with us. With you. She's your daughter!' Donna cries and Rose draws him close.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and whispers into his ear. 'Give her a chance…you owe that to her…' Rose steals a sideways glance a Jenny. 'She came from you…don't make the assumption that she is exactly as the others. She's quickly proving that she isn't. Benefit of the doubt…please…'

The Doctor closes his eyes at Rose's words. It's hard, it's hard to accept her, and he isn't sure he can. Those feelings, that instinct died. So long ago…he put everything associated with that in the past, and he doesn't want to go digging up those feelings again.

Donna watches them carefully, what's Rose saying? Is she making a difference in his decision? She must be, Donna can almost see him relax at her touch and he seems to sigh. Well, maybe he just needs an extra push. And she has just the action that can do it. When they pull away from each other, Donna approaches them with her arm outstretched.

'Have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me.' Donna demands and he fishes around in his pocket pulling it out and placing it in her hands.

Rose immediately knows exactly what she's going to do; she wonders what the outcome will be. Will he be more accepting then? Or continue to distance himself from her.

Donna walks towards Jenny who has a confused look on her face. 'What're you doing?' She questions but Donna holds up her hand.

'It's all right. Just hold still.' Donna places the stethoscope on Jenny's chest, first on the left and then on the right. Her gaze turns to Rose and she gives her the faintest smile.

Rose instantly knows the results and presses her lips together…amazed at the outcome and she hopes it will sway his decision, because he needs to accept her.

Donna fixates her look on the Doctor and he tilts his head. 'Come here. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs.'

Reluctantly, he draws closer and Donna hands him the stethoscope and he listens to the heartbeat on both sides. He steps back and stares at Jenny.

'Two hearts…' He replies quietly and he feels Rose join him, she slips her hand in his. When he looks at her she offers him an encouraging smile. It causes him to grip her hand tighter.

'Exactly.' Donna states.

'What's going on?' Jenny's eyes dart from Donna to Rose and the Doctor.

'Does that mean she's a…? What do you call a female Time Lord?' Donna wonders.

'What's a Time Lord?' Jenny questions and the Doctor turns to her.

'It's who I am. It's where I'm from.'

'And I'm from you.' Jenny states, excitement building in her that she has the chance to be something so much more than a soldier.

'You're an echo, that's all,' The Doctor states, his voice is devoid of emotion. Rose closes her eyes at his denial of her. 'A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering,' He pauses slightly. 'Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever.'

Rose turns her gaze to the floor, remembering the pain he shared with her when they met, even now she wishes to take the pain away from him. Rose is roused from her thoughts as he draws her closer to him. He needs her support; he only wants her at the moment.

'What happened?' Jenny wonders and her voice is soft.

'There was a war.' The Doctor states and Jenny ponders for a moment.

'Like this one?'

The Doctor laughs at the absurdity of the comparison that this measly war is in anyway comparable to what he fought in. 'Bigger. Much bigger.'

'And you fought? And killed?' Jenny questions and places her hands on her hips.

'Yes.' His voice is dark.

'Then how are we different?' Jenny counters and Rose turns her gaze up to the Doctor. He remains stoic, but Rose can see the similarities. Maybe he sees too much of himself in her and that's why he wants to keep his distance. She has to make him see the good that this situation has brought him.

* * *

Martha watches as the last of the Hath have piled out the door. She's alone now, except for the one Hath that has decided to remain behind. She's just staring at the phone. She needs to charge it up; she needs to get into contact with him. She turns to the Hath, but he has his attention turned to the map.

'I need to charge it up, I need power do you understand?' Martha pleads and the Hath turns to her but then turns back down to the map.

Intrigued, Martha approaches him as he continues to fiddle with the controls until he manages to change the map into 3D. Martha gasps.

'There's even more! In 3D! Oh, you're a clever Hath!' Martha grins at him. A small area is illuminated and Martha frowns. 'So this is where everybody's headed? But look…those tunnels sort of zigzag. If I went up and over the surface, in a straight line, I'd get there first.' Martha surmises.

The Hath gurgles, as if to offer protest to her plan. Martha crosses her arms. 'Why not?'

He presses a button on the controls and he brings up a diagram. Martha leans in closer to study the details. It is slightly worrisome.

'Are these the readings of the surface?' Martha questions and the Hath nods. 'Well, it doesn't look too bad. Nitrogen and oxygen about 80:20, that's fine. Ozone levels are high. And some big radiation spikes. But as long as I'm not out there too long…' She speculates and the Hath gurgles again, forming a type of question. 'I need to find my friends.'

Martha runs off but she turns back to the gurgling of the Hath. She frowns; he seems to be asking if he can join her. Martha grins. 'Come on, then!'

Together they head for the door.

* * *

While the three of them seem to be arguing about how to get themselves out of the cell, Jenny has thought of a rather ingenious way. She strolls over to the cell's door and attempts to engage Cline in a conversation.

'Hey.' She smiles. Cline turns to her but then quickly looks away.

'I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty.' He informs her and Jenny offers him a crooked grin.

'I know, guarding me,' Her voice becomes sultry and she flings him a flirtatious smile. 'So, does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?'

'Protecting from what?' Cline questions and Jenny stands closer to the cell bars.

'Oh, I don't know…men like you?' Jenny reaches through the bars and pulls him down for a kiss. She covertly reaches for his gun that is still holstered. She takes a hold of his and points it at him. Shoving it into his stomach. 'Keep quiet and open the door.'

The Doctor, Donna and Rose stare at Jenny as Cline opens the door. It's Donna that recovers first.

'I'd like to see you try that!' Donna playfully hits him and leaves Rose and the Doctor alone as she approaches Jenny.

'Keep an open mind…' Rose reminds him and he begins to head towards the rest of them.

'I can't make that promise.' He states.

'I want you to try…for me…' She pleads and he gives her meaningful stare before he seems to relent.

'Fine…' He seems rather annoyed that she'd ask this of him, as he appears that he has already made up his mind.

He takes her hand and leads her to where Jenny and Donna are waiting. He pushes past them and directs them through the tunnels.

They descend a flight of stairs and the Doctor stops, and peeks around a corner, there is another guard. He turns back to the Rose and shakes his head, Jenny pushes her way forward and cocks the gun she's taken from Cline.

'Jenny, no!' Rose cries and puts her hand on the gun, forcing Jenny to lower it. It's Donna who makes her way to the front.

'Let me distract this one,' She states eagerly. 'I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years.' Donna informs them and Rose stifles a giggle.

The Doctor eyes her and clears his throat. 'Let's…save your wiles for later. In case of emergency.' He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wind up mouse.

He winds it and releases it to distract the guard. It works and Jenny comes up behind him and knocks him out.

'I was gonna distract him, not clobber him!' The Doctor insisted and Jenny just shrugged.

'Well, it worked didn't it?'

The Doctor begins to think of something. 'They must all have a copy of that new map. Everyone just stay here. Jenny, don't hurt anyone.'

* * *

Martha and her new friend continue to head up the stairs but the Hath abruptly stops and he begins to protest her actions. She watches as the rest of the Hath begin to batter down a doorway. Martha and the Hath that has stayed with her continue to climb until they reach a hatch in the roof. She turns to him and places her hands on her hips.

'Look, you can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows, or you can come with me and stand in the open air. Feel the wind on your face…' Martha describes and the Hath looks down. 'What's it gonna be?' The Hath seems to be undecided. 'It's up to you. But nothing's gonna stop me.'

Martha climbs up and out into the surface world. Movement behind her directs her attention back into the tunnel; she witnesses the Hath climbing out after her. Martha straightens up and takes in her surroundings.

They are standing on a desolate planet surface, it is cold, windy and there doesn't appear to be any signs of life here. The beauty of it, the planet is illuminated by three moon.

'I knew you couldn't resist.' Martha turns to the Hath and grins, he in return, gurgles his answer. 'Er…language! Come on!' Martha takes the Hath's hand and they take off running.

* * *

Cobb runs up to the cell where they have left the Doctor and his companions, along with the new soldier. They are gone and in their place they have left Cline inside the cell, tied up.

'It was the girl. She tricked me, they…they got away. I'm sorry.'

'I waited all my life for this moment. No one's gonna get in my way. Certainly not this Doctor. At arms! We march! To war!' Cobb declares and he motions for the men to untie Cline.

* * *

Rose reaches down to the guard and picks up a map, she hands it over to the Doctor who begins to study it. Rose is looking with him, with Donna and Jenny in the background.

'Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel.' He sonics the wall beside the locked door. Rose notices something else.

'Donna, look.' Rose points to another sequence of numbers.

'It's more of those numbers. They're everywhere.' Donna stares at them.

'The original builders must've left them. Some old cataloguing system.' The Doctor surmises and works on getting the tunnel open.

'You got a pen? Bit of paper?' Donna inquires.

'Yeah, Rose, left pocket.' The Doctor replies and Rose begins fishing around for them. She eventually finds them and passes them over to Donna. Jenny watches them fascinated.

'Look, the numbers are counting down. This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6.'

'Why would they be counting down? Is it like the beginning of these tunnels?' Rose wonders and Donna shrugs.

'Always thinking, the three of you. Who are you people?' Jenny questions and the Doctor turns back to her.

'I told you. I'm the Doctor.'

'The Doctor? That's it?' Jenny repeats and he nods.

'That's all he ever says.' Donna confirms.

'So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly too?' Jenny asks and the Doctor shakes his head.

'No.'

'Oh, come off it! You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met!' Donna cries and Rose looks away. They just don't know him like she does.

'Here it is!' The Doctor takes off the cover of the control panel.

'And Time Lords, what are they for exactly?' Jenny wonders and the Doctor rounds her, slightly offended.

'Well, Jenny, they are…' Rose attempts to explain before the Doctor cuts her off.

'They're not 'for' anything.' He states.

'So, what do you do?' Jenny asks.

'I travel. Through time and space.'

'Actually, he saves planets, rescues civilisations, defeats terrible creatures. And all with the help of his sidekicks, which is us. And we run a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved.' Donna informs her and Rose laughs at the thought of being considered a sidekick.

The door has slide open and it draws everyone's attention to it. 'Got it!' The Doctor announces.

'Squad Five, with me!' Cobb's voice off in the distance begins to worry them

'Now, what were you saying about running?' The Doctor grins and takes Rose's hand, leading them through tunnel.

Red beams crossing the tunnel soon stop them, and it is blocking their way.

'That's not mood lighting, is it?' Donna frowns and the Doctor pulls out the little toy mouse. He throws it into the lights and it bursts into flames when it comes into contact with the beams.

'Mm, it doesn't look like it, Donna.' Rose sighs.

'Arming device.' The Doctor informs them. He runs to the controls, located in a blue box, and begins to fiddle with them. Donna turns her attention upwards and again spots the sequence of numbers.

'Rose, look up there. There are more of them. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get…'

'What could they be counting down to?' Rose wonders.

'Here we go!' The Doctor calls to them.

'You better be quick!' Donna informs them.

'The General!' Jenny observes as she hears the voices of the soldiers drawing closer. She turns to run back but the Doctor catches her arm.

'Where are you going?'

'I can hold them up.' She replies but Rose shakes her head.

'Jenny, that's not an option.' Rose restates.

'We don't need any more dead.' The Doctor tells her.

'But it's them or us!' Jenny cries.

'It doesn't mean you have to kill them!' The Doctor raises his voice.

'I'm trying to save your lives!' Jenny retorts, her voice getting louder to match.

'Listen to me,' The Doctor lowers his voice. 'The killing, after a while, it infects you. And once it does you're never rid of it.'

'We don't have a choice.' She responds sadly.

'There's always a choice, Jenny.' Rose informs her and Jenny shakes her head.

'I'm sorry.' She runs off and Rose takes a step forward, wanting to chase after her.

'Jenny!' The Doctor yells, but she doesn't turn back. Rose clutches his arm as they watch her slowly disappear from their line of vision.

She continues to run until the first soldiers catch sight of her.

'There she is! At arms!' The soldiers prep their weapons and take aim at Jenny. She cocks her gun in return and open fire on the soldiers. The soldiers retaliate. The echoes of the gunfire float down to where the Doctor, Rose and Donna are still waiting.

Rose looks down the tunnel very concerned and Donna looks worried, but the Doctor is doing his best not to care. Rose told him to keep an open mind and he had. She told him that there was a possibility that she wasn't like them, but she was wrong. Rose was wrong, she's nothing like him. She was born to fight, that's all she knows how to do.

'I told you,' The Doctor turns to Donna. 'Nothing but a soldier.'

'She's trying to help.' Donna replied defensively.

'Believe in her…' Rose whispers to him but he shakes his head. And yet…Rose has a defiant look in her eyes. She's telling him not to give up on her…

Why is Rose so willing…? He can't deny her anything when she looks at him like that, he simply can't.

'Jenny! Come on!' The Doctor calls down the tunnels.

'I'm coming!' Her reply floats down to them.

'Cease-fire! Cease fire!' Cobb instructs and Rose balls her fists at the sound of his voice.

Jenny watches the soldiers stop firing and lower their weapons, she inwardly smirks but she keeps her gun poised.

The Doctor manages to turn off the red beams and Donna grins. 'That's it!' She praises.

'Jenny! We've got it!' Rose calls to her.

'Leave it, Jenny! Let's go!' The Doctor joins Rose in attempting to reach her. In seconds, he's gripped Rose's hand and spins her around, and taking a firm hold of Donna's hands they run through the corridor.

Cobb steps forward, trying to persuade Jenny to change her mind. She belongs to them; she is a born and bred fighter.

'You're a child of the machine,' Cobb reminds her and Jenny drops her gaze to the ground. Everyone keeps telling her that, but she's still a person. 'You're on my side. Join us! Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl. Don't deny it.'

Jenny defiantly looks into Cobb's eyes; she sees nothing but hatred and bloodshed if she chose to go with him. Jenny raises her gun at Cobb, but Rose's words echo in her mind. She does have a choice. She has had that freedom bestowed on her. And she likes that. Instead of adding to the dead, she shoots a pipeline above Cobb's head and a cloud of steam blocks the soldiers' view of her.

A wide grin spreads across her face and she laughs. She turns on her heel and runs to where the Doctor, Rose and Donna are waiting.

Rose and the Doctor nervously watch the corridor in hopes of catching sight of Jenny. Rose jumps for joy as she sees Jenny approaching; she extends her hand to her.

'Jenny! Come on!' Rose calls.

'Hurry up!' Donna shouts and watches Jenny pick up her pace.

Just as she reaches the corridor, the red beams appear again. Donna lets out a frustrated sound.

'No!' Rose cries.

'The circuit's looped back!' The Doctor calls to her.

'Zap it back again!' Donna shouts but Rose shakes her head.

'The controls are all the way back there!' Rose points and Donna squeezes her eyes shut in frustration.

'They're coming!' Jenny yells to them. The Doctor looks frantic and he paces trying to think of a solution.

'Wait! Just…just! There isn't! Jenny, I can't!'

Jenny closes her eyes and smiles to herself. 'I'll have to manage on my own,' Jenny says to herself. She looks at Rose and the Doctor, their faces are frantic. And Donna, trying to think of a way to get her over to them. 'Watch and learn, father!' Jenny calls to them.

Jenny takes a few steps back and inhales deeply. She throws her weapon down and takes a running leap at the beams, performing an impressive amount of somersaults as she catapults herself over the red beams.

She lands in front of them and smiles. Donna hugs her first. 'No way! But that was impossible!'

'Not impossible…' The Doctor starts.

'Just a bit unlikely!' Rose cries and grins.

The Doctor embraces Jenny tightly, Rose beams at the proud smile he has on his face. 'Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!'

Jenny pulls away from him and embraces Rose tightly. 'I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have killed him, but I didn't!' Jenny pulls away and smiles at Rose. She embraces her again. 'You were right, Rose. There's always a choice!' Rose keeps Jenny in a tight embrace as she looks up to the Doctor. She motions to Jenny with her eyes and the Doctor closes his. Without words, Rose has told him that it wasn't right for him to have doubted her, and he agreed with her. He shouldn't have.

The moment is broken when the soldiers arrive at the other opposite end of the corridor. The Doctor takes Rose by her hand and sends her off down the corridor with Jenny and Donna. The Doctor shoves his hands into his pockets and grins.

'At arms!' Cobb instructs when he sets his eyes on the Doctor.

'I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it.'

'One of us is going to die today and it won't be me.' Cobb states darkly and he ups his arm up. In seconds he's swiftly lowered it again and the soldiers open fire. The Doctor turns on his heels and takes off down the corridor.

* * *

The surface of this planet has been a lot harder than Martha realised. She and her friend, which she had managed to deduct that his name is Peck, are struggling to cross this barren terrain. She's immensely glad that she doesn't have to do this alone.

'It can't be much further.' Martha turns back to Peck and she smiles reassuringly to him. She doesn't turn her attention back to their path fast enough, and she ends up tripping.

Martha lets out a cry of surprise, Peck can't reach her fast enough and Martha slips down a rough hill. She lands in a bog. It's thick and soupy, Martha attempts to pull herself out, but it keeps her in her place. And she's sinking rather quickly.

'Help me! I'm sinking! I'm sinking!' Martha is beginning to get frantic. 'Help me! Peck! Help me! Help me, Peck! I'm sinking!'

Peck has slowly reached out his hand out to her, Martha stretches as far as she can, but the distance between them is far too wide. 'Oh it's no good! Ah!'

She can't help but fall into hysterics, what's she going to do? She widens her eyes as Peck straightens himself up and takes a running leap into the bog as well. Martha lets out a cry of surprise as he pushes out and onto the shore. Martha struggles to pull herself out and turns around horrified. Peck is unable to pull himself out now and Martha stretches out her hand. He can no longer reach her and she watches utterly shocked and frozen as he slowly disappears into the bog. Martha starts to breathe in short breaths as he sinks out of view.

'Oh no! No!' Martha screams at the top of her lungs. The bubbles eventually stop and she stares at the motionless surface. Tears flow freely down her face as she mourns her friend.

After time has passed, Martha gets to her feet and hastily wipes the tears from her face. She inhales and sets her jaw, her face becomes hardened and she is determined that his sacrifice will not be in vain. He will not be forgotten.

* * *

Jenny watches with a curious eye as the Doctor and Rose walk a few steps a head of them. They seem overtly affectionate, especially since Rose has just wrapped her right arm around the Doctor middle. She looks up to him and smiles, and he returns her gesture.

Jenny looks to Donna, who seems to be enjoying this little sign of affection between them. Maybe she can help Jenny understand the mystery surrounding them.

'So…you travel together, all of you…but you're not…'together?'' Jenny questions and Donna smirks.

'What? Us two? Oh god, no, no. We're friends only,' Donna shakes her head; she leans into Jenny and points to the Doctor and Rose. 'It's a different story for those two. They're so together. But shush, it's a secret. I mean, don't go telling the world. They're a different species, there's probably laws against it.'

Jenny begins to laugh and it causes Rose to turn around. She flashes Donna a crooked smile and winks at her.

'I like breaking laws…' Rose responds, Donna returns the mischievous grin.

'What laws do you like breaking?' The Doctor inquires, not having heard the conversation, and Rose shakes her head.

'Never mind, don't worry.' Rose reassures him.

'And what's it like, the travelling?' Jenny wonders and Donna gets a dreamy look on her face.

'Ah, never a dull moment. Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds. And that's just me. Rose has been at this a lot longer than I have.'

'Really?' Jenny inquires and Rose turns back and nods. 'New worlds? Oh, I'd love to see new worlds.'

'You will. Won't see, Doctor?' Donna states.

'Hm?' The Doctor questions and glances back at Donna.

'Do you think Jenny will see any new worlds?' Donna restates.

The Doctor looks down at Rose, she has a wide smile on her face. 'I suppose so…' The Doctor returns it.

'You mean…you mean you'll take me with you?' Jenny breathes and Rose nods at her.

'Of course!' Rose exclaims.

'We can't leave you here, can we?' The Doctor adds. He's a bit taken back when Jenny rushes forward to hug him.

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on! Let's get a move on!' Jenny pulls away and she takes off ahead.

'Careful, there might be traps!' The Doctor calls down to her.

Donna is grinning when she approaches Rose and the Doctor. 'Kids! They never listen!'

'Um, Donna…' Rose interjects. Donna looks at her, rather confused. It isn't until she turns her gaze to the Doctor. He still appears to be troubled. Ah, she understands, he's still adjusting.

'Oh, I know that look. See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock.' Donna states, rather confidently.

'Dad-shock?' The Doctor echoes, confused by the term.

'Um, Donna, it really isn't that…' Rose attempts to have her drop the subject, but Donna waves her off.

'Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to.' Donna tries to reassure him. He'll get the hang of it, eventually. Donna has all the faith in the world he'll get it.

'No, it's not that.' The Doctor stares off and he, without realising it, has taken a hold of Rose's hand.

'Donna, please, it's not really that black and white…' Rose again tries to get her to move on and forget this. The last thing he wants to do is face that pain.

'Well, what is it then?' Donna crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. 'Having Jenny on the TARDIS, is that is? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier?' Donna has a slight huff in her voice.

The Doctor turns to Rose and she just takes his hand. There she goes again, she knew right from the start how he felt about this situation. She offers him an encouraging smile. 'Go on…'

He turns to Donna, but feels he can't look her in the eye. He inhales a bit. 'Donna, I've been a father before.'

'What?' Donna stops and feels her mouth drop from the shock.

'I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else.' His voice is quiet as he explains it to Donna.

'I'm sorry…' Donna breathes. 'I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything.'

'I know,' He agrees, Rose rubs the back of his hand with her thumb. How truly he needs her now. He needs her strength. 'I'm just…when I look at her now I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that everyday…'

'It won't stay like that,' Donna promises. 'She'll help you. We both will. And I know Rose will.'

'But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now.'

'I'll tell you something, Doctor, something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong. And I bet Rose feels the same way.' Donna states and Rose ponders that. She doesn't have time to give her answer as the sound of shooting erupts.

Jenny comes sprinting down the corridor and stops in front of everyone. 'They've blasted through the beams, time to run again. Love the running, yeah?' Jenny beams and the Doctor finds himself sharing her smile, her enthusiasm.

'Love the running.' He agrees and takes Rose's hand.

He continues to lead them through the tunnels and he takes an abrupt right turn. They run a bit more until they have reached a dead end.

'We're trapped.' Donna observes and sighs.

'Can't be. This must be the Temple,' The Doctor touches a panel of the wall. 'This is a door.'

'Donna, look!' Rose points to the sequence of numbers that have followed them since the beginning.

'And again! We're down to 1-2 now…' Donna quickly scribbles the numbers down on the pad of paper.

'I've got it!' The Doctor cries.

'I can hear them!' Jenny replies and she carefully studies the corridor, hoping they won't be found.

'Nearly done.' He informs her and he continues to work.

'These can't be a cataloguing system.' Donna tells Rose.

'What else could they be, though? If they're counting down…what are they counting down to?' Rose ponders.

'They're getting closer!' Jenny continues to watch the advancing soldiers from around her corner.

'Then get back here!' The Doctor orders and Jenny sprints back to where they are holding up.

'Rose, they're too similar, too familiar.' Donna tries to remember where she's seen them.

'Was it on another planet?' Rose tries to think. But she doesn't remember where she's seen them. She can't recall.

'Now! Got it!' The Doctor shouts and the door opens.

Rose rushes in first, followed by Donna and then Jenny. They have made it to this Temple.

'They're coming! Close the door! Jenny cries and the Doctor rushes over to a keypad and pushes them in a sequential order. The door quickly shuts itself.

'We have to stop cutting things so close like that.' Rose observes but the Doctor simply grins and shrugs his shoulders.

'No fun otherwise.'

'Point taken.' Rose agrees.

Donna continues to study their surroundings, this is not some elusive temple, it can't be. 'It's not what I'd call a temple.' Donna states firmly.

'It looks more like…' Jenny starts before she's interrupted.

'Fusion drive transport. It's a spaceship!' The Doctor turns around and studies it closer.

'So, like the original one the first colonists used?' Rose questioned. So much of this isn't making sense.

'Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered up and functioning. Come on!' He dashes past Rose and takes her hand. Jenny and Donna follow suit and they continue to run until something catches their eye.

At another door, someone has begun to cut through it. It doesn't need to be said who it could be.

'It's the Hath! That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb get through down there, war's gonna break out.' Jenny predicts and Rose closes her eyes at the bloodshed that could potentially happen if the two sides were to meet.

The Doctor notices something and dashes up to another level of the ship. Rose frowns and walks towards him.

'Oh, look, look, look, look, look! Ship's log!'

'What's it say?' Rose wonders.

"First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline.'' The Doctor reads and he scrolls down a bit further.

'So it is the original ship.' Jenny states and Donna frowns. What caused it to go sideways?

'What happened?' Donna questions and the Doctor's face knits into one of deep thought as he catches an interesting log entry.

"Phase one. Construction.' They used robot drones to build the city.' The Doctor informs them and Rose presses her lips together in thought.

'What caused the war?' Rose asked and the Doctor scrolls through the log book some more.

'Final entry. 'Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and human have divided into factions.' That must be it!' The Doctor looks up to the group. 'A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting an never ending war!'

'Two armies who are now both outside.' Jenny looks over her shoulder. How are they going to convince the two sides to end this nonsensical feud?

'Look at that.' Donna states. She is staring at a screen that is displaying a set of numbers similar to the ones that have been stamped into the bulkheads.

'Just like the numbers in the tunnel.' Rose agrees, but she still doesn't know what it means. It suddenly makes perfectly clear sense to Donna.

'No, no, no, no, but listen…I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two day flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!' Donna exclaims. Rose is slowly beginning to peace it together.

'What is?' Jenny wonders.

'It's the date! Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!' Donna cries and the Doctor understands everything.

'Ohh, it's the New Byzantine Calendar!' He explains.

'The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built.'

'Yes! Oh, good work, Donna!' The Doctor exclaims and she smiles confidently at him. He still doesn't seem to understand it fully.

'Yeah! But you're, you're still not getting it. The first number I saw there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today.' Donna points and his face becomes one of shock.

'07-24. No!' The Doctor shouts.

'What does it mean?' Jenny questions and Rose covers her mouth.

'Seven days…' Rose explains and Donna nods her head.

'That's it, seven days!' Donna cries.

'Just seven days?!' The Doctor repeats, utterly shocked at this revelation.

'What do you mean, seven days?' Jenny questions. Why is everyone making a big deal over seven days?

'Seven days since war broke out.' The Doctor explains and Jenny widens her eyes.

'This war started seven days ago! Just a week! A week!' Donna reiterates.

'They said years!' Jenny informs them but Donna shakes her head.

'No. They said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines…' Donna clarifies.

'They could easily have twenty generations in a day!' Rose informs her and Jenny frowns.

'Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend,' The Doctor explains. 'Ohh! Donna, you're a genius!'

'But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins.' Jenny attempts to make sense from all of this new and shocking information.

'No they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologized their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!'

The Doctor leads the little group down the corridors and then around a corner, Rose bumps into Martha.

'Martha!' Rose cries.

'Rose!' Martha embraces her. Rose can't help but notice how dirty Martha is. Where exactly had she come from?

'I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!' The Doctor observes and Martha offers a sly smile. She embraces him tightly.

'Donna!' Martha hugs her tightly as well.

'Ohh, you're filthy, what happened?!' Donna exclaimed and Martha clears her throat a bit.

'I…um, took the surface route.' Martha says quickly.

The voices of the soldiers interrupt the small reunion and the Doctor turns his attention back down to the halls.

'That's the general! We haven't got much time!'

'But, Doctor, we don't know what we're looking for!' Rose cried and Martha stops.

'Is it me…or you can you smell flowers?' Martha inhales deeply.

'Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!' The Doctor states.

'Blocks Seven to Ten, advance! With me!' Cobb's voice is still in the distance, but it's getting much closer.

The Doctor leads the group through more of the ship's corridors until they run through an open archway. Once they run in, Rose stops to take in the beauty of the room. It's almost like a greenhouse that's located right in the spaceship. There are so many potted palms and other types of exotic plants. It has a wonderful fragrance and Rose inhales deeply.

'Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant?' The Doctor turns a bit to see the full scope of the room.

And there, placed in the middle of the room, is a glass sphere. It has been placed on a pedestal and in the glass sphere; there is a shining, swirling gas.

'Is that the Source?' Donna questions, her voice is soft as she stares at the orb.

'It's beautiful.' Jenny smiles and Martha studies it.

'What is it?' Martha turns to the Doctor who has now been joined by Rose.

'It's terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!'

'But why has it turned this room into a garden?' Rose looks up to him.

'Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally…'

The Doctor stops as he witnesses the Hath and the human soldiers appear on opposite sides of the room. They all cock their guns as soon as they catch sight of each other.

'Wait, hold your fire!' Rose calls to them.

'What is this? Some kind of trap?' Cobb states, disgusted.

'You said you wanted this war over.' The Doctor restates and Cobb shakes his head at the lack of understanding.

'I want this war won.' He clarifies and the Doctor closes his eyes.

'You can't win. No one can,' He crosses his arms and opens his eyes, staring at Cobb. 'You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on,' The Doctor points to the sphere still perched on the pedestal. 'This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you!' The Doctor motions their surrounding area. 'It's not for killing; it's for bringing life. If you allow it, it can life you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing,' The Doctor walks up to the pedestal and lifts up the swirling orb. He turns and faces Cobb and his men, his own little group and the Hath. 'I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!'

He throws the orb to the ground. The glass ball shatters and the mingling gases escape, they shine in bright gold and green as they spread out into the air. The Doctor has walked back towards Rose and she clutches his arm as she watches the beautiful tendrils extend further out. Everyone has a smile on their face, and, spurred on by the amazing sight, human and Hath both put their guns to the ground. Rose witnesses the end and she embraces the Doctor out of excitement, planting a quick kiss on him.

Jenny approaches them and she continues to stare at the escaping gases. 'What's happening?'

'The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process.' The Doctor informs her.

'What does that mean?' Jenny questions and Rose takes her hands into her own, smiling warmly at her.

'It means, Jenny, that a brand new world is about to be born.' Rose says and Jenny laughs. She hugs Rose tightly and Rose hangs on to her.

Eventually they pull away from each other and Rose looks to all the happy faces that surrounds them. All except one. Cobb still has a scowl on his face; he isn't enchanted by what is happening around them. Jenny has noticed it as well. Together they witness as Cobb begins to raise his gun, aiming it at the Doctor, who has his back turned to them.

An icy ball drops into the pit of Rose's stomach and her breathing becomes uneven. She begins to move forward and Jenny watches her. She can't let her do this, she hasn't known him for very long, but she can see the way he looks at Rose. He is in love with her. To lose her now…no, she won't let that happen. Rose hasn't been paying attention and Jenny watches as Cobb cocks his gun.

'Doctor!' Rose calls and he turns to her, he catches Cobb aiming his gun at her and he struggles to get to her. He reaches her just in time and attempts to shove her behind him. But he isn't quick enough, Cobb has fired. Donna lets out a scream of surprise and Martha covers her mouth with her hands from complete shock.

'Rose, no!' Jenny cries and she steps in front of them. The bullet has struck her and she collapses into Rose's arms.

The soldiers on both sides, human and Hath, hold down Cobb and wrestle his gun away from him.

'Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!' The Doctor cries and Rose falls to the ground with her still in her arms. The Doctor falls to his knees in despair. He takes Jenny out of Rose's embrace, but Rose clutches on to Jenny's hand. She bites her lip as she tries to stop herself from crying.

Martha kneels down and Donna slowly approaches them. Martha checks Jenny's pulse and then the gunshot wound. It's grave…Jenny won't survive this.

'Is she gonna be all right?' Donna puts her hand on Martha's shoulder. Martha looks up to her and shakes her head, not saying a word, but she places her hand over Donna's.

'A new world. It's beautiful…' Jenny whispers and she smiles up to Rose and the Doctor. Rose's tears finally start to fall as she returns her smile.

'It is, isn't it? But we're gonna see it together, right? We just have to get you better.' Rose whispers to her.

'Be strong, now. You need to hold on. Do you hear me?' The Doctor tells her, but something is telling him she's fading too fast. There are only moments left. 'We've got things to do, you and me,' Jenny has closed her eyes. 'Hey? Hey?' Jenny reopens them. 'We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose.'

'That sounds good.' Jenny agrees and the Doctor places his hand on her cheek. Rose can't help but notice the strength that Jenny has been using to hold Rose's hand has been weakening.

'You're my daughter and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great,' The Doctor finds himself falling deeper into hysterics and hearing Rose stifle her sobs isn't helping him. 'You're gonna be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?'

Rose watches, her tears still falling, as Jenny closes her eyes and her hand go limp in her own. Jenny doesn't open her eyes again. The Doctor leans down and places a kiss on her forehead in despair.

Not knowing where else to turn he pulls Rose towards him and embraces her fiercely. She just tries to be strong for him. He needs her right now. He pushes her away abruptly and Rose notices a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

'Two hearts, Rose. Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait…if we just wait…' The Doctor has trouble believing his own words, but Rose holds on to them. He embraces her again and continues to wait for the regeneration cycle to begin…but it hasn't.

'There's no sign, Doctor. There's no regeneration…' Martha whispers to him and he closes his eyes. 'She's like you, but…maybe not enough…'

'No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me.' The Doctor pulls himself away from Rose and places a final kiss on Jenny's forehead.

Blinded by anger and rage, he gets up and walks towards Cobb. He bends down and picks up his gun. He stands there, panting from the anger and despair, pointing the gun at Cobb's head. Martha and Donna are shocked at what he's doing, but Rose shuts her eyes and stands.

She knows he never would, but it wouldn't hurt to remind him of something he told her long ago. Rose steps in front of the Doctor and Cobb. He's so broken; Rose brushes away her tears and places her hand on the gun. He doesn't lower it, just stands there, staring at her. She can see the conflicting emotions in his eyes.

'Once, a long time ago…you told me about the moral high ground…'

'I know…'

'Because you and I both know, you're better than this. And I know for a fact that you never would.' Rose's voice shakes but there is still conviction in it.

He closes his eyes and lowers the gun. He bends down to Cobb's level looks him in the eye. 'I never would. Have you got that? I never would!' The Doctor stands and looks towards the two parties. 'When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath…remember that! Make that the foundation of this society. A man who never would!'

Rose takes the gun from his hand and tosses it away. The Doctor stares forlornly at Jenny's body, he tightly grasps Rose's hand in his own and she closes her eyes.

* * *

They have moved Jenny body from the greenhouse room on the ship, to the theatre that used to be the human encampment. The Doctor has his arm around Rose's shoulders as they stand close to Jenny. Donna, Martha, Cline and a Hath have chosen to stay with them.

Suddenly, beams of light come through the windows, causing everyone to turn their attention upwards. Martha smiles sadly.

'It's happening. The terraforming…'

'Build a city, nice and safe underground. Strip away the topsoil. And there it is,' Donna pauses slightly, unsure of how to bridge the subject. 'And…what about Jenny?'

'Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us,' Cline decides but he turns to the Doctor, wanting to ensure that it's acceptable. 'Please?'

Rose turns her attention to him, but he doesn't say anything. He's clearly still lost in dark thoughts. However, he nods his approval and Rose gives a slightly weak smile.

* * *

The three of them watch the Doctor immediately walk to the hallway of the TARDIS, not saying anything to anyone. They exchange uncomfortable looks with everyone and Rose takes a step forward.

'I'll be back…'

'Yeah, of course…' Martha says softly and Donna nods.

'Take your time. He shouldn't be alone right now…'

'Yeah, I'll see what I can do.' Rose agrees and walks towards the hallway.

It's so eerily quiet, but the humming around her tells her she has made the right choice. He needs her.

When she approaches his room, the door is slightly ajar, as if he knew she'd follow him. She pushes the door open and he's sitting on the bed, facing the bookshelves and Rose inhales quickly. Trying to steady her nerves. She walks quickly towards the bed and climbs into it. She crawls towards him and embraces him from behind.

For a while nothing is said, until the Doctor turns up to her. 'Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us there. We just got there too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place.'

'A paradox.' Rose whispers sadly.

'An endless paradox,' He agrees and Rose swings her legs around to sit beside him. There's more, something else is bothering him, Rose can tell. 'You know, I was so sure that after everything that happened with…I was so sure that everything I had in me to be a parent…died. I was so sure that I couldn't feel like that again.'

'That instinct never dies, even if you think it has. No matter how many years have passed.'

'Yeah…you're right. And it took me too long to realise that,' The Doctor continues to stare ahead. 'Seeing her brought up so many different emotions. And then she made me think of my family that I'd lost. Especially Susan…'

Rose frowns, this is a new name. She hasn't heard of a Susan before. She wants to ask but now isn't the time. 'I'm sorry for that…'

'Susan was my granddaughter.' He informs her, knowing she'd want to ask, but figuring now wasn't the time.

'Oh…I'm so sorry…' Rose whispers.

'I never knew what happened to her…I don't even know where she is now…' He sighed and covered his face with his hands. 'It doesn't matter…'

Rose can tell he's shutting down and soon he'll push everything away, act normal and pretend that nothing has happened. She just attempts to keep him close and he seems to appreciate that gesture.

'We need to get Martha back home.' The Doctor informs her and he gets to his feet. He studies Rose as she looks up to him. Her eyes are still red, and the cut on her eyebrow still needs to be attended to. He pulls her to her feet, as they walk towards the door, he slips his arm around her waist.

Rose mentally sighs, this moment is over, and it's likely he won't bring this situation up again. There is so much she wants to say to him, but he's decided that there is to be no more. Maybe another time he'll open up to her about his family.

Donna and Martha are sitting on the console chair when they hear Rose and the Doctor approaching. Together they stand and watch him with so much sympathy as he heads towards the console.

He glances over to Martha and she gives him a sad smile. 'Time to go home?'

'Yeah, home.' Martha agrees and together the three of them watch as he pulls controls on the console, but without his usual enthusiasm. Donna turns to Rose who only offers a small shake of her head and a diminutive smile. Donna nods her head and Martha places her arm around Rose's shoulders. They would always be there for him. Rose only hopes that he knows how much support he truly has. He doesn't have to constantly be referred to as the lonely god; he has such a vast amount of people who care for him and his wellbeing. With Rose at the helm, she'd do all in her power to help him through this difficult time. Together. Always together.

* * *

Rose and Donna are walking down the road with Martha towards her house. Rose frowns a bit and turns to Martha.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Rose questions and Martha nods her head.

'Yeah, positive. I've got purpose here. I've got people who need me.' Martha replies and Donna smiles.

'Are you sure it's so easy to go back to a normal life after what you've seen?' Donna wonders and they all peek over behind them. The Doctor is staring at the ground, and he's kicked a pebble out of the way.

'Yeah. It is. I can't do this.' Martha restates

'I'm gonna travel with that man forever.' Donna declares and Rose smiles widely. She already made her choice so long ago. She'd never, ever leave him.

Everyone stops and Rose embraces Martha first before she pulls away and embraces Donna next.

'Good luck, Martha. Take care of yourself.' Rose says and Martha nods.

'You too. Both of you. Stay safe.' Martha smiles and she turns her attention to the Doctor as he joins them. Rose and Donna hang back as the Doctor and Martha continue the walk to her house.

'We seem to be making this a habit.' The Doctor observes and Martha laughs a bit.

'Doesn't seem to get easier, though.' Martha informs him and he nods his head at her observation.

Martha embraces him and he smiles. 'Goodbye Dr. Jones.'

'Bye, Doctor.' Martha pulls away from he and he offers her a small wave before turning around and walks towards Rose and Donna.

She smiles to herself as he places his arm around Rose's shoulders and Donna turns back to her, a slight wave and a smile.

Martha, for an instant, wonders if she has done the right thing. Her first real adventure with him, she loved every second of it. Except the bad that came with it. Does she regret saying no? Should she run up and declare to them that she has changed her mind? She wants more…but then she turns her attention to her engagement ring and it hits her. No. She's done the right thing; she smiles and rushes inside to her house. She can do more good if she stayed here. She can make a difference if she stayed here.

She watches from her front window as the TARDIS dematerialises from her sight and wondered where they were off to next.

* * *

Another one down, wow.

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I might rewrite certain parts, we'll see. I hope you like it in the mean time. It's very late here too, so I did my best to catch all the errors. I hope everyone doesn't freak out over the mention of Susan...I just decided to write that bit in on a whim...so I hope you all like it.

Thank you all for continuing to read this!


	10. Vignettes

The Accidental Sighting

As soon as they had taken off, again he had disappeared. Amy pulls back the hood and exchanges looks with Rory. Depression and sadness continue to cling to the air of the interior of the TARDIS.

Even the blue lighting that Amy thought had once been so warm and comforting to her whenever she entered suddenly seemed foreign, cold and distant. The sighting of her, if even by accident, drove him back to his feelings of losing her.

Amy has many thoughts going through her mind as she struggles with the inner conflict of trying to find him in the depths of his TARDIS, or remaining put. Staying out of his business and in a few hours he'd come bounding back into the console room, shouting for them to join him.

Another soulful look from Rory tells Amy that maybe she should give him time. For once, Amy agreed. Surely all would be well again, he would recover from this minor setback. He would be back to his jovial self in no time.

While the thoughts do not stop swirling and assaulting Amy, she nonetheless takes Rory's hand and leads him up the stairs into the corridors.

The sadness emanates off the walls and the eerie stillness doesn't sit well with her. There is no humming, Amy has come to associate that with the TARDIS attempting to offer a listening ear to the Doctor, or trying to comfort him. At this moment in time, Amy decides that it is both.

When Rory opens the door to their shared quarters, Amy is struck at how the warmth of the room and the lives they share has been confined to this solitary room. It has been hours, and still no booming voice telling them to join him…this is more serious.

Rory doesn't believe her when she announces she's going to the kitchen. No, he knows her better. Investigation. That's what she's doing. He's her family, and he's been left alone for long enough.

The winding and twisting corridors are all starting to look similar. The dimly lit corridors offer no reprieve, and so she takes a break at the next junction. Footsteps echo around her and she presses herself against the one wall. The Doctor strides by her from the next corridor, taking no notice that she is there in the opposite one. Amy carefully walks to the end of the wall and watches as the Doctor rounds the next corner. Instead of following him, she goes the opposite way. It doesn't take her long to spot the Doctor's room and beside his door…another that Amy had never seen before. Yet it seems familiar, the door is the same type as the one she has. But there is a beautifully ornate circle carved into it.

Intrigued, Amy treads carefully through this unfamiliar territory and turns the doorknob. Amy covers her mouth at the richly decorated bedroom. It's full of alien trinkets and wares. A pink comforter on the bed…there is no need for identification. This was her room. There is an indent on the comforter; he sat here…only moments ago. Allowing himself to be lost in his memories of her.

Amy turns around and notices the vast collection of pictures. They are pinned in a massive cluster on her wall, next to the dresser. There are a number of pictures framed. Fascinated, Amy ventures closer and notices that one has been flipped down. Gingerly, she picks it up and covers her mouth at the framed picture there.

It's the man in the brown coat, smiling, without a care in the world. Linking arms with him is Rose. She isn't facing the camera; she's kissing his cheek. Amy sets the picture back on the dresser, but sets it up so that it's facing the room. He is so insistent that love hurts him, but it's simply not true. It's the loneliness that hurts. Losing Rose hurts. He's gradually starting to confuse those feelings with love but the reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all his pain and makes him feel wonderful again. When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, and no one can ever tear them apart. He'll just have to remember all that.

* * *

It Will Always Be You

'You know…I think meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, was far beyond my control.' Rose whispers to him as he gently sank down beside her. She pushed her now damp hair from her face and he placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

He's so glad she wasn't scared away when she saw what a mess he'd become, a shell of his former self. Because where else had he felt safe but in her arms? The incident on Mars is now a part of his past, much like she is. But right now…he's forgotten all of that. Content right now in her embrace. He turns to her and smiles.

'You've captured my hearts, Rose. Utterly, completely and unexpectedly.'

Rose smiles, resting her head on his chest and yet her thoughts turn dark. Their time is slowly ebbing away. Bound by time…the victim of it. She can change nothing. A storm is coming.

* * *

Cigarettes and Vanilla

Even though the air is heavy with the smell of smoke, he's added to it by blowing another large exhale, somehow, the vanilla scent he's come to associate with her manages to cut through and mingle just as heavily.

Rubbing the cigarette out in the marble ashtray he digs into the front pocket of the soldier's shirt and takes out another one. He taps it lightly on the mahogany desk and places it in his mouth. Before he reaches for the gold lighter, still lying on the desk, he turns his attention to the young lady sitting on the plush leather loveseat. Engrossed in a book that he'd only recommended to her days ago. And yet she's completed half of it. The softness of the lights cast her face in subtle shadows, making her features difficult to make out.

A soft smile breaks out on his face. He strokes his greying beard in thought as he contemplates their habit that they seemed to have formed. The rest of his family would get themselves ready for bed, while he would remain awake for a few more hours. Usually he would catch Rose wandering the halls, a book clutched to her chest as she looked for a comfortable spot to wind down from the day.

That's all it took, a single invite and their habit; their routine had been cemented. At the end of the night, together they would walk into his study and a peaceful silence would descend.

Rose looked up and smiled at him, and he returns her gesture.

He picks up and turns the lighter in his hand, and lights up, bring the open flame to his cigarette. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly, the cloud of smoke momentarily shrouding his features before dispersing into the open room.

Flicking the ash into the ashtray, the wafting scent of vanilla surrounds him and he looks back to Rose, who is standing at the mouth of the door.

'Night, Nicholas…'

'Goodnight Rose.'

The vanilla aroma lingers for some time after she's gone.

* * *

The Coffee Incident

How is it possible that she's late? Oh her third day?! Jenny knocked on her door three times apparently. And it hadn't roused her. What's wrong with her? Apparently the lack of sleep since their arrival has apparently decided to catch up with her. What a week it's been already.

Rose rushes to the kitchens, hiking the maid's dress higher to ensure she doesn't trip; it hasn't been hemmed for her height yet. She spots Jenny prepping two trays and feels relief emanate off of her.

'Rose, you're late!' Jenny scolds when she rushes in to the kitchens. Jenny forcibly hands Rose a sliver tray that's laden with various dishes. 'You're keeping him waiting, if you don't hurry, you'll make him late!'

'I know, I'm sorry!' Rose places the silverware on the tray and turns around to head out the door.

'We're on kitchen duty today!' Jenny calls after her and Rose turns her head around, nodding quickly.

Climbing the stairs has become difficult, if she isn't careful, she'll catch the hem of her dress and trip. She very nearly does and she manages to catch herself, rattles the china and holds her breath, exhaling slowly. That was close, Rose looks over the banister and watches the staff run about.

She's cleared the stairs and walks down the halls into the teachers' quarters and comes face to face with the door at the end of the hall. Immediately her stomach tightens into a knot and she begins to feel sick and nervous. Apprehension and uneasiness take a strong grip and she slowly paces herself until she's standing just outside the oak doors.

It's been nearly a five days; still the adjustment is not going well. He's so different now…Rose balances the tray on her hip and softly knocks. It's been hard for her to knock before entering…she's usually tempted to just walk right in. After all, he never stopped her before all this.

There's nothing but silence from the other side, and even though he hasn't granted her permission, Rose slowly opens the door, shutting it behind her. It's quiet in the room, curtains are drawn, but a crack of light peeks through and Rose scans the room quickly.

Finally she spots him, asleep at his desk. Grinning slightly, she sets the tray down on a side table and strides towards the curtains. Rose yanks them open and sunlight streams through.

'Rise and shine, Mr. Smith!' Rose calls and he shoots up from the desk. He turns to Rose, blinking the surprise and sleep from his eyes.

'Rose! I…um…sorry! I must have fallen asleep…' He watches as she glides across the floor towards the silver tray she had left on an end table. She picks up a cup and smiles as she walks towards him.

'I have the cure for that, a nice hot cup of coffee!' As she approaches him, the worst happens. She trips on her dress hem and watches in horror as she lands on her knees and the coffee is dumped all over him. He jumps up and staggers back. Rose is on her feet and rushing to get towels.

Rose leans against the door to his room and stares at the hall. Her face is beet red, she's taking deep breaths and she holds in her hands a few towels that will need to be laundered. She's shaking from embarrassment. She doesn't think she's uttered that many apologies in her entire life, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Rose runs for the stairs that will take her to the kitchens. She doesn't hear the door to his room open as he stares at the vacant halls, wondering where she could have gotten.

* * *

OTMA

The sound of girlish giggling and shuffling draws Rose from her thoughts. She turns behind her to stare at the door. A slip of paper is forcibly shoved underneath the door. Intrigued Rose rises from the chair and bends down to the floor. There is folded piece of paper and Rose opens it.

The script is sprawling and yet delicate, and thin. It brings a smile to Rose's face as she reads the letter. They are so funny, these girls. It seems the more she reads, the she realises that each of the girls has contributed to this letter. There is Olga and Tatiana's neat and tidied handwriting as is flowers out onto the page. Maria is next, as always, her writing is a bit thicker and her portion brings tears to Rose's eyes. She has to cover her mouth as Anastasia's portion is read next. There is no organisation in Anastasia's writing. Her thoughts are chaotic but sincere. And they even get a few laughs from Rose as well.

Once the letter has been thoroughly read, for the third time, Rose stands from the chair and over to the little drawer located on the vanity. She opens it and before she sets it in, she reads the very last line. With that encouragement, maybe she'd be okay here on her own.

_With love to you, Rose,_

_OTMA_

* * *

Tin Trucks

'Alexey, what are you sulking for?'

The young boy slowly raises his head and sighs, resting his cheek on his hand. Spread around him is small tin trucks, there are many small nicks in the tin, and some of the axels are slightly warped indicating they are well worn and loved. His room looks rather drab. Rose goes towards his window and opens the curtains more.

That does nothing to cheer him up and so she gathers her skirt and lowers herself down to the ground, across from him.

'No one will play with me.' Alexey replies, defeated. He reaches down and places his index finger on one of the truck's roofs, pushing it back and forth in a depressed manner.

He's been cooped up in his room for several days with another bout of haemophilia. Thankfully, it hadn't lasted long and Dr. Botkin was able to get it under control. But Rose can clearly see the boredom etched in his features now that he's able to move around. All he wants to do is be a kid, and it's cruelly denied of him most of the time, any potential fun is marred by his hovering mother's interference.

'Well, why don't we make up stories for them?' Rose suggests and she smiles.

'Yeah! Okay!' Alexey agree and immediately gets onto his stomach, shuffling until he finds himself comfortable enough.

The sun has begun to slowly descend and they've been playing for hours. Delight is written all over Alexey's face and he roars with laughter. Dr. Botkin, drawn by the sound of laughter, carefully approaches the Tsarevich's room. His warm smile at the scene will be forever imprinted into his mind. He rushes back to his quarters and digs through his desk draws until he finds the object he's been looking for.

He positions himself in the hallway at an angle; he aims his Heag camera and waits for magic to happen. He doesn't have to wait long as Alexey erupts with laughter and has a wide smile on his face. Rose is pointing to one of his trucks as she curls her legs closer.

A bright flash and a moment has been captured in time.

* * *

That Black Dress

That slinky black dress…it clings to her curves…so well. He just stares dumbly at her as she glides across the floor towards him. He can feel time slow as she approaches him, his hands still gripping the tie ends. He takes note of the way her hips sway as she continues towards him, the low front, which he should stop looking at because it's rude. The way her curled hair looks like spun gold illuminated like sunlight. Where are these thoughts coming from? Is this because of the dress she's wearing? It's causing him to be unable to form coherent thoughts. Who knew that dress was concealing itself in the Wardrobe Room? And that she found it for this party Martha invited them to.

He drops his hands, which feel like lead weights, to his sides as she carefully takes the tie ends in her hands and he holds his breath. She smells wonderful, like vanilla. Her hands move in a fluid motion as she works her magic. Rose smiles warmly and straightens it for him.

Maybe he needs to think of another place they can go together so he can see that dress on her again. It compliments her so well and the image of her in that dress will be forever burned in his memory.

* * *

The Slip of Paper

'Are they asleep?' There is a quiet humming and he looks over his shoulder. The halls are silent and he can't hear any footsteps echoing around him. The TARDIS only confirmed his suspicions. 'I can't get her out of my head. I need to see her again. Does that make me selfish?' He smiles slightly as the TARDIS disagrees with the last half of his statement.

The Doctor reaches the console room and instinctively looks over his shoulder. He doesn't want to be caught doing this, least of all by Amy. He doesn't want to have to explain himself nor his actions to her. Truthfully he just wants to do this on his own, for his own selfish reasons. He'd give anything, everything, just to see her smile. Her beautiful eyes, her warm nature, her love of him. He could go on and on, but the TARDIS has indicated that she's landed.

He takes a deep breath and after a peek over his shoulder, he opens the TARDIS door and is greeted with warm sunlight. Tobolsk in the spring is nice. Warm air, it's rather calming. There is a fragrant smell of flowers in the air and he smiles slightly.

He's landed the TARDIS a few feet away from the Governor's Mansion on Mira Street, and he shields his eyes from the sunlight as he attempts to study the house. Constructed in the classicism style, two stories and a fenced in yard. Now, if he remembered correctly from her stories, she'd be walking around, he quickly checks his watch, now.

He quickens his pace as he approaches the main gate and looks around before strolling right in. Odd, there's no guards, ah that's because they're patrolling the grounds. A quick flash of the Psychic Paper and they allow him to wander the grounds. An undercover Cheka guard from Moscow? Where does he come up with these lies? A slight grin crosses his features as he attempts to look for her. Another check of his watch, she should be here. And that's when he hears her familiar laugh, not wanting to be caught, he quickly dashes behind a beautiful Rowan tree.

He spots her as she strolls down the interlocking brick path with another recognisable figure, the Doctor can't help but smile warmly at who she's with. He has her arm linked tightly with his own.

'And how did you find it?' Nicholas inquires.

'Overwhelming.' Rose replies. The Doctor wonders what they could possibly be talking about.

'In what way?'

'There are so many themes going on, but they all emerge so naturally.'

'It is a long read, but well worth it. A true novel, as he was often quoted as saying.' Nicholas agrees and Rose turns her attention to the warm sunlight. A bird chirping draws her attention to the flowering Rowan tree; something is concealing itself there. She hopes it's not one of the guards spying on them again.

'No one may build their happiness on another's pain.' Rose recalls and he nods.

'Excellent observation. What do you think of the connections being drawn from Tolstoy's real life and the ones in the book?'

'I confess I don't know much about Leon Tolstoy.' Rose admitted and as Nicholas pondered that she looks back to the Rowan tree. It abruptly hits her and she turns back to Nicholas, a sad smile graces her features. He can never stay away for long.

Nicholas sits with her on a bench and together they resume talking about Anna Karenina. He eyes her suspiciously as he hands her a scrap piece of paper and a pen. She scribbles something down and merely explains it's a thought she had. A connection, a new theme that she wants to go back and confirm in the book. Since he hasn't witnessed what she's written, Nicholas nods.

There they go…back into that house…it'd be so long since he'd be able to find her. How, in his past, he craves her. How desperate he's becoming the longer they're separated. And now she's gone from his sight…that man in the brown coat is running out of time to be with her.

'Excuse me, sir?' He jumps slightly as a uniformed guard taps him lightly on the shoulder.

'Yes?' The Doctor gets out; rather surprised he didn't hear him approaching.

'This is for you.' The guard holds out his hand, something is clutched in it. The Doctor takes it off of him and watches the guard walks away, before he can even ask what this is.

He unfurls the paper and reads the three simply words, scrawled in a hurry, on a yellowing piece of paper. He swallows a lump in his throat and heads to the TARDIS. He pauses at the door and turns towards the house before stealing another look at the scrap piece of paper and her words to him.

_Hello, my love._

She always knew. Somehow, she just did.

* * *

Hello!

So in order to break away from the series a bit again I attempted my hand at a few vignettes and drabbles. I've never done this before and I know some of the stories go over the word limit. A few stories are from my other story, Maybe She Knew. Many of them are from this series.

I hope I made them clear enough in terms of what's going on, I wasn't sure if they were supposed to have titles, but I gave them titles anyway. If you guys like it, I'll try doing this again before I wrap this series up. Many of the ideas I was going to use, I couldn't because I wanted to keep them for the very end.

Anyway I hope you all like this little break and I'll start on the next chapter soon.


	11. The Unicorn and the Wasp

It wasn't long after they had left Martha on Earth that the Doctor had disappeared down the TARDIS corridors, vanishing from their sight. Without saying a word to them. Rose and Donna remain seated on the console chair and Donna continued to watch the halls while Rose rubs her hands on her jeans.

He's still not okay with the events that had just transpired, in terms of dealing with the loss of yet another member of his family. It has forced him to go to the places he didn't want to. Places he thought he never would have to stumble upon, and she aches for him. And while she'd never understand the full capacity of what he is dealing with, she just wants to be there for him. In whatever way he needs her to be. She knows it will always hurt, and while the sting isn't a fresh as it was when they met, that doesn't mean the dull ache he experiences is any less traumatic. She knows he'll go over every finite detail in his head, wondering what could have been changed, what he could have done to ensure Jenny needn't have sacrificed herself. He'll blame himself. He always does. Forgetting that she made a choice, a choice that still devastated and broke him, that would change the course of history on the planet in which she gave herself to. He wouldn't see that at first, he's too engrossed in mourning her loss.

'You think he's gonna be okay?' Donna turns to Rose, her voice is quiet.

'Yeah, I do. You know how he is, in a few hours it'll be like it never happened.' Rose informs her, but Donna doesn't buy that. He surely can't just push all those feelings away. They surround a person when they lose a loved one. What would he do with all those thoughts, those feelings?

'I mean underneath all that talk,' Donna clarifies and Rose closes her eyes as she tries to envision how he'll deal with it. 'He doesn't keep it all in…does he? Please tell me he confides in you, Rose.' Donna's voice is laden with concern and worry.

'Yeah…I mean he does. Sometimes. There's only so much I can do…if he won't open up, I can't force him to…'

'No, I know…but this, this incident right here…he'll talk to you, won't he?' Donna restated and Rose turns to look at her. Her face has knitted into one of concern.

In all honesty, she doesn't know if he'll tell her anymore than he already has. Once something like has been spoken from him, he'll usually stop and that will be the end of everything. He's given her a glimpse of his life, and that's enough for him to show her.

'He did…sort of talk to me already. But Donna, once he's decided that's enough, there's little else I can do. All I can do is be there when he's ready.' Rose informs her. Her voice is soft, and Donna can see she's just as concerned for him as she is. Maybe more. They're on different levels in his eyes.

A good friendship has formed between Donna and him. He's shown her things she never even dreamed were possible, and not all of them had been good. But they made her grow as a person, find her voice in order to speak out against injustice, not that she needed much help in that department, and help people. All kinds of people, from people on Earth to people on distant alien planets. They helped them, because that's what they did.

And yet, she was sure that if it were just the two of them, he'd be much harder to read in terms of what he was thinking. He talks an awful lot, but it's never anything substantial. She was sure he wouldn't let her in on things like that, it'd be on a need to know basis, and she doubted that there would ever be a need to know. Somehow, if it were just the two of them, it wouldn't be easy. Hell, it'd been damn near impossible to calm him down when Rose had gone missing and they couldn't find her in Moscow. She merely got lucky when he'd come back from his multiple jumps through that timeline. When Rose thanked her, she felt appreciated, because even though the Doctor had thanked her numerous times for keeping him grounded, it wasn't an easy job. She understood that now. But should he ever need her like that again, she'd be there for him.

However, when she turned her attention from staring into the vastness of the console room to Rose, she wondered if she'd ever be needed like that again. Especially since he had her. And it wasn't that Donna was jealous, no, it isn't that, she's contributed a lot to their adventures and she knows that, she knows that Rose is aware of that, it's just…she wants to be able to do more for him.

He doesn't need her in that way. Why should he? When he opens up it should be to someone he trusts, and that's Rose. Donna knows that he does trust her, he has to, but again, their relationship isn't the same as the one he shares with Rose. She's been with him for so long now, and who knows how they've changed over the years. She wants to ask Rose, she wants to find out more about them, but it isn't right that she pry things like that from her. And so she won't.

Donna inwardly smiles to herself as she thinks of their adventures so far together. And she wonders what the future will hold for them all. Because, if she can help it, she'll be with him forever. Rose will be too, Donna doesn't even need to contemplate that thought. And Donna smiles affectionately at her as Rose stands and heads to the mouth of the hallway.

'I think I'm gonna grab a shower, did you want to meet me in the kitchen for a cup of tea in about an hour?' Rose inquired and Donna nods her head.

'Yeah, that sounds great. One hour.'

'Great, I'll see you then,' Rose smiles and turns towards the hallway, she abruptly stops and turns to Donna. 'Hey, Donna, can I ask something?'

'Yeah, what is it?' Donna became confused and Rose pondered how she was going to phrase the question she'd been dying to ask since they had been in the tunnels with Jenny.

'How…how long…? I mean, how long have you known? About…about us…?' Rose inquires and Donna grins as she watches her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

'Honestly? Awhile,' Donna replies and Rose sits again. She nods nervously. 'I noticed it in the way you two interacted. When I first met him, he talked about almost losing you. And when I met you things were different. Back then he said one thing, and now he was doing another.'

'I thought we weren't making it that obvious.' Rose manages to get out.

'No, it's always little stolen looks with you two, honestly, you forget that they are other people in the room with you,' Donna crosses her arms and Rose covers her mouth. She isn't even aware they do these things. How second nature had their gestures to one another become? 'That, and well, I caught you both a few times.'

'Caught us? Doing what?' Rose inquires and she watches as Donna raises her eyebrows, willing Rose to catch on to her look and what she's implied. She does and her hand immediately flies to her mouth from the shock. If it's possible, she colours even more.

'First time was the first night I was here, so remember to always close the door, hang his tie on it, I don't care. And second was in the library. Now it was just noise, but still…' Donna crosses her legs and Rose groans from embarrassment. 'God I hope you two haven't…well, you know, anywhere else public that I may need to know about?' Rose finally pulls her hands away from her face long enough to look at Donna. She opens her mouth to respond but Donna holds up her hand and Rose is silenced. 'You know what? I don't wanna know. I'll take my chances.'

Rose puts her face into her hands again and Donna chuckles softly. Rose stands eventually and heads towards the halls again. She turns to Donna who is still sitting with a satisfied grin on her face. 'I'm gonna go now…so I can crawl into a hole and die.'

'Don't forget, tea in one hour…I'll pull you out of that hole myself if you miss it.' Donna states and Rose nods her head, not looking at her. She groans a bit and walks slowly down the hall. Donna watches her until Rose rounds the corner and has disappeared from sight. She sits by herself for a few more minutes as she is enjoying the quiet. Slowly she stands up and decides to head to her room, knowing it'd take a few attempts to get there.

* * *

Rose's mind is going a million miles as she tries to stifle the embarrassing information that Donna inundated her with. She has never been more mortified in her entire life. She can still feel the heat from her cheeks as she fans herself with her hand. She continues to walk down the halls towards his room and she hopes she can make this discomfort dissipate shortly. She really doesn't want to have to explain herself to him right now. Maybe another time.

It's quiet, very quiet. Even the humming from the TARDIS is unusually still right now. She misses it, but as she places her hand on the wall the surrounding area is filled with the gentle humming. Rose smiles slightly and runs her hand along the wall as she draws nearer to his room.

'How's he managing? Is he okay?' Rose whispers and the lights dim two and a half times. That's new; perhaps that's a maybe. Rose just nods to herself a bit and notices that the door is already slightly ajar. Rose cautiously approaches and pushes the door open with her fingertips.

She exhales when she notices that the room is vacant. Frowning a bit, she studies the room with a more scrutinizing eye. Maybe she's missed something. But upon closer inspection, he isn't here. That's rather odd, where else could he be?

Rose tries not to grow concerned as she peeks over her shoulder and notices the door is still open. Remembering Donna's advice, she strides towards the door and shuts it. Uncontrollably she finds her cheeks flushing with colour and she sighs. She knows that the TARDIS does her all when they're together to keep them as distant from the rest of the other rooms as possible. And in reality, Rose knows she should have known better. They aren't alone anymore. They can't just leave doors open, run around the ship like they used to do. There needs to be more of an effort made.

Another look over her shoulder, a habit she picked up when she was alone on Earth for that year, Rose quickly removes her garments and dashes for that long sought after shower. The steam rises and Rose inhales deeply, finding that it's calming her greatly. It's been a hell of a day, and she knows it isn't over yet. She's going to have to help him…she knows that. Hopefully he'll be willing, wherever he may be.

It still strikes her as odd that he isn't here, where else could he possibly be? The mystery gnaws at her as she shuts off the water and steps out.

She wonders the time and quickens her pace as she dries off and peers out around the doorway and is greeted by a motionless room. She sighs softly as she goes for the small collection of clothing she'd built up over the course of sleeping in his room and glances around. She ought to tidy up a bit, she can be quite messy, and his room is starting to reflect that. After tea with Donna, she decides to clean up a bit.

Rose throws on her shirt and her track pants, giving herself a once over in the mirror. Deciding she doesn't want to leave her hair down, she hastily works her fingers through it as she forms it into a braid. Deciding that it'll do, Rose heads for the door.

Once more she's greeted with the halls that are quiet and still. She lowers her gaze to the floor. What should she do? Should she attempt to find him? Where else could he be hiding? She rests her head on the doorframe and bites her lip. There's no humming from the TARDIS and Rose ventures out a bit further and looks at the ceiling. Above her the light illuminates and shines on her, letting her know that she's still keeping her eye on Rose as well.

'Wherever he is, is he all right?' Rose whispers and her question is answered with a solitary dimming. 'Will he need me?' Another single dim of the light. 'In his own time, I'm guessing. I'm sorry…will you tell him that for me?' A single dim light. 'Thank you.'

Rose lingers in the hall for sometime; leaning against the wall almost hoping that he'll appear down the hall at the next junction, see her and then she can embrace him. It doesn't happen. It worries her more, but if he doesn't want to be found she doesn't want to go looking for him. Maybe all he needs is just time…oh, she hopes that's all it is. Reluctantly she pulls herself away from the hall and directs herself towards the kitchen.

* * *

Donna is already waiting for her, pouring hot water into two mugs placed on the counter. Without saying a word, Rose sits at the table and pulls a chair out for Donna.

'You know, I didn't think you were gonna come.' Donna turns over her shoulder and Rose frowns.

'Why?'

'Because I thought for sure you'd track him down.' Donna replies simply. Rose looks down, feeling rather embarrassed. Is it that obvious how tied to each other they are? Rose rubs her arms and smiles at Donna nervously.

'I didn't actually see him…and I figured he'd want to be alone…' Rose didn't mention that if he wasn't in his room, she doesn't know where else he could possibly be.

'It's all right, Rose. You don't need to explain yourself,' Donna sets the mugs down and takes a seat beside Rose. 'I understand, really I do. I worry for him too…'

Rose nods slightly and Donna spoons in some honey into her mug and begins stirring absentmindedly. Rose sips from her mug and stares off into thought.

'Does he get like this often?' Donna wonders quietly and Rose looks up from her mug.

'No…he really doesn't.'

'In all the time you've known him?' Donna questions and Rose shakes her head. Honestly trying to remember something that might say otherwise. 'Has he spoken to you of…well…of personal things?'

Rose lowers her gaze to her mug, staring soulfully into the red hue of the tea. 'Not often.'

Donna nods, lifting the spoon out of the mug and setting it down. 'I can't imagine it would be easy…who wants to remember that anyway?'

'Yeah…I know…' Rose agrees with a touch of a melancholic tone in her voice.

An awkward and heavy silence falls over them as they each keep themselves, trying to sort out their thoughts.

'Let's um, talk about something else, shall we? I'm tired of being depressed all the time.' Donna straightens up in her chair and Rose nods ruefully. She attempts a smile and has a sip of her now lukewarm tea. Rose is baffled as to what discuss with her. She's trying to ensure that she doesn't get distracted by her thoughts and re-crosses her legs.

'Where to next, do you think?' Rose offers and Donna runs her index finger along the top of her mug. She ponders Rose's question and abruptly looks up to her.

'How about a decade where it's constantly a party?' Donna smiles broadly and Rose tilts her head.

'A constant party?' Rose echoes and Donna nods vigorously.

'Yeah! The 1920's! You've never been?' Donna wonders and Rose stares off.

'No…we've been to 1929…'

'What? That's so depressing! No, that's where we're gonna go next. Fun, that's what we need.' Donna decides and Rose looks up sheepishly at her and then back to her mug.

'I dunno, Donna. Remember the last time I suggested we have fun?' Rose recalls and Donna makes a bit of a face.

'Well, we won't go to Russia, and the war will be over, so…' Donna trails of and Rose waits for her to finish her thought. 'How about this? We'll keep it domestic, then.'

'Yeah, that does sound good actually…' Rose admits and pictures swinging parties, dancing and an effervescent, infectious lifestyle that has become synonymous with that era. It has Rose rather excited.

'See? We'll have a great time!' Donna reiterates and Rose is slowly starting to buy into the idea. A slow smiles spreads across her face. 'See, I knew you'd agree…'

'I admit it does sound fun, hopefully I won't mess it up this time.'

'Oh, you'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?' Donna replies sarcastically and Rose frowns.

'Donna, you do know that trouble seems to follows us around, no matter where we go…'

'Hn, I thought it was just the Doctor. I swear he goes looking for it.' Donna replies and flicks her wrist at the thought.

'There's sort of a debate we have about that…' Rose trails off and Donna raises her eyebrows at that statement.

Together Rose and Donna hammer out some of the finer details and Rose can't help but feel rather excited at the prospect. Once things returned to normal another attempt at fun seemed to be the logical choice. Another endeavour at getting back to neutral.

* * *

It had been a pleasant evening with Donna; Rose enjoyed spending time with her. She felt as if they hadn't gotten many opportunities to enjoy each other's company since she joined them.

They had parted ways at Donna's bedroom, the TARDIS had graciously moved Rose's actual room away from Donna's, so she can head towards her real room. Rose takes a peek over her shoulder at the halls but she is met with emptiness. She's beginning to grow concerned. As she approaches his room, she feels a knot twist in her stomach, and holds her breath as she pushes the door open.

There is nothing there. No one is there.

Rose lingers in the doorway for what feels like an eternity before she walks forward and sits on the bed. As she finally comes to the realisation that he isn't coming out of wherever he's tucked himself away, Rose stands from the bed and removes the tank she'd been wearing, removing her track pants next. She's so absorbed in her thoughts, standing idly in the middle of the room with her back to the door, she doesn't move for her pyjamas right away.

'There's a sight I could get used to…' Rose spins around and widens her eyes before she tilts her chin up and away.

'I'm sure you could…' Rose places her hands on her hips. 'Where have you been hiding?'

'Library.' His reply is casual, and he loosens his tie as he approaches her.

'Library? Why?' Rose inquires. He stops and turns to Rose, taking off his jacket and draping it on the chair, next to the brown coat.

'Needed some time alone.' He informs her and Rose nods, feeling immensely uneasy for bringing it up.

'Oh…' Rose trails off and she sits on the bed. 'Are you all right?'

'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Are you just saying that, or are you really?' Rose watches as he sinks beside her on the bed and stares off slightly.

He puts his arm around her shoulders and draws her closer. Rose rests her head on his shoulder and waits. She notices grey smudges on his fingertips and mentally questions where they could have come from. They look like pencil smudges. What has he been doing?

'I just had to sort through some things…'

Rose nods; she doesn't know that losing Jenny had caused him to relieve memories of his family that he'd lost on Gallifrey. In the library, tucked away in an obscure back corner are the memories of those loved ones he's lost. For the time being, he wanted to be alone and engulfed in his memories of a different time.

Rose understands, and she won't pry anything out of him so she places a light kiss on his neck. He closes his eyes at her touch, resting his head on hers.

Rose tilts his head towards her and places another deep kiss on his lips. She slowly starts to pull away, but he draws her closer to him. He gives her a mischievous grin and Rose wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

After a rather restless sleep, Donna enters the console room with sleep still in her eyes. She's surprised to see Rose already there, but she's curled up asleep on the console chair. The Doctor's jacket is covering her and he's underneath working away. The only way Donna actually knew he was there is she witnessed the hand reach up from the floor fishing for tools.

Donna quietly walks over and bends down to the open grate.

'Morning.' Donna quietly calls to him.

His head appears and smiles at her. 'Morning Donna.'

'What are you doing?' Donna inquires and he shrugs, surprised she'd ask.

'Repairs, nothing special.'

'Really?' Donna's tone indicates that she isn't sure if she believes him, but doesn't ask any follow up questions. Donna turns to look over at Rose who hasn't moved since she came in. 'How long has she been out?'

The Doctor turns his gaze to Rose, who looks so small with the brown coat draped over her. 'A few hours.'

'I see…' Donna trails off and wonders if they came here together. She inwardly smiles, of course they have. But she wonders if Rose actually sleeps properly, she isn't invincible after all.

'Rose has informed me that you are dead set on heading somewhere…' The Doctor rests his arms on the lip of the opening and Donna straightens herself.

'Oi, what's with the tone?' Donna raises her voice at his accusatory tone and the Doctor immediately shushes her.

'No tone Donna, promise,' The Doctor hoists himself up and leans on the console. 'Rose just told me where you'd like to go next.'

'Yeah, well what do you think?' Donna crosses her arms and the Doctor shrugs, but a smile soon breaks out.

'Sounds like fun.' He agrees and Donna smiles as well.

'Good. Go wake sleeping beauty.' Donna points to Rose, but the Doctor gives her a bit of a pained expression at the thought of rousing Rose.

Reluctantly he heads towards Rose and kneels down to her level. He gently coaxes her from her slumber, but Donna watches the second her eyes meet the light from the console room Rose turns away and pulls his coat over her head. She remains like that for a bit before the Doctor pulls the coat down and Rose stifles a yawn. He helps her to her feet as she readjusts the coat and wears it as she heads down the hall.

'Mm, someone's not a morning person.' Donna observes and the Doctor smiles slightly.

'Rose has never really been a morning person. Not since I met her.' The Doctor agrees and sits where Rose had just been. Donna drops down beside him and gives him a playful smile.

'More of a night person, huh?' Donna inquires and she watches as the Doctor dissects her comment and he reddens a bit.

They don't have to wait long for Rose as she reappears from the hall looking completely different than she had when she had left them a mere twenty minutes ago, the brown coat in her arms.

'Sorry I took so long.' Rose informs them and Donna checks her watch. She blinks at her haste and Donna shrugs. Rose passes the coat back to the Doctor who slips it on.

'It's okay.' Donna says and Rose and the Doctor trade places as he stands and goes over to the console and begins to flick switches. Donna and Rose grip the chair so they aren't knocked off by the TARDIS and her shuddering. Eventually the shaking ceases and the Doctor gives them a crooked smile. Taking the cue, Rose gets up and waits for everyone else to join her. When Donna approaches Rose side steps and Donna frowns.

'I think you should do the honour, Donna.' Rose informs her and the Doctor nods his head in agreement.

'Really?' Donna can't hide the excitement in her voice and they both nod. Donna bounds down the ramp and pushes open the door. Bright sunlight fills the console room and Rose and the Doctor follow her out.

* * *

They appear to be in the garden of a stately English manor, there is not a cloud in the sky as the sunlight illuminates their surroundings. They all file out and stand on the pale sandy gravel of the driveway. The air is warm; a slight breeze ruffles the nearby willow tree and carries on it a fragrant smell of lilacs, with something else that Rose and Donna can't seem to place.

Rose is drawn to the house and they begin to follow the long driveway while the Doctor inhales deeply.

'Oh, smell that air. Grass and lemonade…and a little bit of mint. A hint of mint, always reflective of the 1920s.' The Doctor informs them and Donna turns to look at him with a confused look.

'You can tell the year by just smelling?' Donna questions and the Doctor nods deeply.

'Oh yeah!'

Donna shakes her head and points to something coming up the driveway, it's kicking up dust and Rose squints her eyes to see better. 'Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away.' Donna counters.

The car pulls up to the entrance of the manor. The Doctor pulls Rose by her arm and Donna pushes them into the bushes that line the house to avoid being caught. They peer up from the hedge line and witness an older man dressed in a type of uniform come down the flagstone steps and approaches the now idle car. A younger man follows the older one and stands beside the car.

The older man shoots the younger one a look at he points to the car. 'The Professor's baggage, Richard, step lively!' He orders and the man dashes around to the boot of the car.

A well-dressed man emerges from the car once the door has been opened and he walks up the stairs.

'Good afternoon, Professor Peach.' The man greets warmly and Peach shakes his hand.

'Hello, Greeves old man.' Peach responds and the sound of a bike bell draws their attention to a vicar who is riding his bike up the drive. Peach takes a step down and waits for the vicar as he parks his bike.

'Ah, Reverend.' Peach smiles.

'Professor Peach! Beautiful day,' He gets off his bike and joins Peach on the stairs. 'The lord's in heaven, all's right with the world.'

'Reverend Golightly. Lady Eddison requests you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four.' Greeves informs them and he steps out of the way as Richard moves behind him with Peach's luggage, obviously struggling.

'You go on up,' Peach instructs the Reverend and Peach places his hand on the Reverend's shoulder. 'I have to check something in the library.'

'Oh?' The Reverend questions.

'Alone.' Peach restates as if the previous statement hadn't been clear enough.

'This is supposed to be a party!' The Reverend counters. 'All this work will be the death of you.' He follows Peach into the house, the voices fading.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna straighten themselves up from their hiding place and continue to observe the house.

'I feel like I'm in Clue…' Rose says quietly, the names strike her as interesting.

'Ah, never mind that. A party in the 1920s, that's more like it!' Donna says enthusiastically.

'Doctor, what is it?' Rose inquires and Donna turns to see a pensive look on the Doctor's face.

'The trouble is, we haven't been invited,' Rose opens her mouth to protest just as the Doctor reaches into his pocket and procures the Psychic Paper. 'Oh I forgot,' He flashes it to Rose and Donna. 'Yes, we have.'

'I'll tell you one thing; I'm not going to a party in the 20s dressed like this. I'm going back to the TARDIS.' Donna declares and the Doctor makes a bit of a face. Rose smiles and when Donna links her arms with Rose, she directs them back to the TARDIS.

'Oh, you know, Donna…I'm not one for dressing up…' Rose informs her and the Doctor reluctantly follows them.

'What? Why not?'

'Oh, the last time I did…I didn't really find it comfortable…' Rose remembers Cardiff and the lack of mobility in that dress. The Doctor overhears Rose's comments and remembers when she first stepped into the console room, she had looked so beautiful.

'Oh, Rose. Come on! This is the Roaring Twenties!' Donna nudges her a bit and Rose offers a small smile.

While the Doctor remains silent, he is inwardly hoping she'll change her mind. Donna lets herself in with her key and pulls Rose in with her. The Doctor smiles at the helpless look Rose flashes him before Donna drags her down the halls of the TARDIS. He reaches in and shuts the door.

* * *

Impatiently he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. What's taking them so long? What could they possibly be doing in there? He faintly hears their voices and he knocks on the door.

'Come on! We'll be late for cocktails!' He calls and the door opens suddenly, causing him to step back.

Donna steps out first and the Doctor smiles. She's chosen a true flapper style dress. It has a drop waist and a flirty panelled skirt, perfect for dancing. The black silk chiffon is decorated with tiny silver sequins, black beads and iridescent sequins. It has beautiful designs resembling those of the Art Deco movement. She pieced the black beaded dress with two headbands and pulled back her hair.

Donna stands beside the Doctor waits for Rose. She comes out still fiddling with her dress as she has something black clutched in her hand. He stares at her until she looks up and smiles sheepishly.

The chartreuse is green, with satin brocaded. Coupled with bronzed gold, the dress compliments her well. Her dress style is a long, loose bodice, and it, too, has a drop waist with a swagged skirt. It has a slip style under bodice that matches the lamé fabric at the neckline. The skirt swag is threaded through a rhinestone studded circular ornament that sits just at her hip.

She has her hair pinned back and styled in the finger waves that the flappers frequently wore, but she slips on a beautiful black felt cloche hat. Not being able to see it on her, she adjusts it several times before the Doctor goes over and fixes it for her.

'Glad to see you changed your mind…' The Doctor whispers to her and Rose shrugs slightly, but there is a warm smile on her face.

'Only for you. And thank you.'

'So what do you think?' Donna twirls a bit. 'Flappers or slappers?'

'Flappers. You both look great!' The Doctor grins. 'After all, the French poet Baudeliare said: 'Il faut se dorer pour se faire adorer.'' He watches as Rose shifts the dress once more.

'You must be _what_ to be adored?' Rose inquires.

'Gilded. You must be gilded to be adored.' The Doctor answers her and Rose contemplates that statement.

'Fitting.' She agrees. He offers his arm to her and she takes it. Donna walks a few steps ahead taking in the scenery.

'You really look great. I forgot how beautiful you look in period clothing.' The Doctor leans in to Rose.

'Thank you. I forgot how fun it can be.' She admits and looks down to the dress.

'Why'd you stop?'

'After Cardiff it just seemed like too much of a hassle. Besides no one ever commented on my attire. So I just never bothered.' Rose informs him and he contemplates that.

'You looked beautiful in that dress too.' The Doctor remembers and it causes Rose to smile broadly.

'I do you remember you having a look of amazement on your face.' Rose recalls and the Doctor frowns a bit.

'Oi, you two! Come on!' Donna calls to them and it's then that they realise they've fallen quite behind. They quicken their pace and catch up with Donna.

They walk until they're in the garden of the manor, Rose watches as a footman adjusts a music player and Classical music begins to fill the garden. A woman dressed in a maids uniform claps her hands rather impatiently at the staff when she sees the three of them approaching.

'Look sharp, we have guests!' The woman calls to the staff and the Doctor waves warmly at them.

'Good afternoon!' He says and the man from the front of the house strides towards him.

'Drinks? Sir, ladies?' He inquires.

'Sidecar, please.' Donna replies and Rose ponders for a bit.

'Manhattan, please.' Rose says.

'And a lime and soda, thank you.' The Doctor smiles as he walks away and Greeves approaches them; a wealthy looking woman is beside him.

'May I announce, Lady Clemency Eddison.' He states and she glides towards them. The Doctor holds out his hand for a shake and she eyes him rather suspiciously before shaking his hand.

'Lady Eddison!' The Doctor greets her as he would an old friend.

'Forgive me, but who exactly might you be…and what are you doing here?'

'I'm the Doctor, this is Miss Rose Tyler from the uh, Powell Estate and this is Miss Donna Noble…of the, Chiswick Nobles.'

'Good afternoon, my lady,' Donna smiles and puts on a very posh accent as she curtseys. 'Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top hole!' Rose has to stifle a laugh as the Doctor has a look of horror and Lady Eddison eyes Donna oddly.

The Doctor quickly nudges Donna. 'No, no, no, no, no. Don't do that,' He glances over to Rose who has turned around so she won't be caught laughing. The Doctor leans over to her and whispers, 'I don't know what you're laughing at. Better than your Scottish accent.'

Rose turns her head up to him and opens her mouth at the shock and then slyly smiles. 'Aye.' He gives her a slight shove at the butchering of the accent once more.

He shakes his head and pulls out the Psychic Paper. He shows it to Lady Eddison. 'We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador's reception.'

The recognition hits her. 'Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose.'

'The Unicorn?' Rose echoes and Lady Eddison nods.

'Brilliant, a unicorn! Where?' The Doctor turns around to look over his shoulder.

'_The_ Unicorn,' Lady Eddison corrects. 'The jewel thief. And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again, snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose.' She puts her hand to her chest at the horror of the thought.

Donna leans into the Doctor and Rose. 'Funny place to wear pearls.' She mutters and Rose can't stop the smile.

Crunching gravel alerts everyone and they turn to see Greeves approaching as he leads two newcomers. An elderly man in a wheelchair and a younger man pushing him.

'May I announce, the Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley.'

Rose looks at the Doctor and then to Donna to see if they may know who exactly they may be. Lady Eddison senses their confusion and smiles warmly at the two men that have joined them.

'My husband and my son, Roger.' She states and everyone nods their heads in what.

'Forgive me for not rising,' The Colonel chuckles slightly. 'Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in '18.'

Roger is eyeing Rose and she feels a bit uncomfortable, she tilts her head away and it's then he takes note of Donna. 'My word, you are a super lady.'

'Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin, chin.' Donna says and Rose smiles.

The Doctor offers his hand to Roger. 'Hello, I'm the Doctor.'

Roger shakes his hand and smiles. 'How do you do?'

'Very well.' He replies and watches as the man who took their drink order arrives with a solitary drink on a tray.

'Your usual, sir.' He holds the tray in front of Roger and he smiles as he picks up the drink and takes a sip.

'Ah, thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it.' Roger commends and Davenport gives a short nod.

Donna leans into the Doctor and covertly points to Lady Eddison. 'How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishleys?'

'The Eddison title descends through her. One day, Roger will be a lord.'

The sound of the crunching gravel returns and Greeves returns with another woman following behind him.

'Miss Robina Redmond.' Greeves announces and a very fashionable young woman steps out from behind Greeves. She has an air of entitlement.

Lady Eddison leans into Rose, dropping her voice as she watches Robina approach. 'She's the absolute hit of the social season. Tell me, have you attended any parties thrown by her?'

'No, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting.' Rose whispers.

'It's a must, Miss Tyler,' Lady Eddison states and smiles as Robina stops in front of them. 'Miss Redmond.' Lady Eddison extends her hand and Robina shakes it.

'Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady.' Robina states. Rose eyes her, this is a woman who is used to getting what she wants, and Rose assumes she isn't above using her looks to get it.

'The Reverend Arnold Golightly.' Greeves announces to the quickly growing crowd. The Reverend smiles at the crowd and stands beside Lady Eddison who appears pleased to see him.

'Ah, Reverend! How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in.' Lady Eddison clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

'You apprehended them, I hear.' Hugh commends.

'As the Christian fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally.'

'Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing.' Roger states, drawing a nod from his father.

'Couldn't agree more, sir.' Davenport gives Roger a meaningful stare. It causes Roger to clear his throat and Donna nudges Rose. Donna motions to Roger and Davenport. And Rose tilts her head, unsure of what she's talking about until she watches Davenport more closely.

'Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus.' Donna says exasperated. Rose puts her hand on her shoulder.

'Cheer up, Donna.' Rose tries and Donna just shoots her an unimpressed look.

'Now my lady,' The Reverend catches Lady Eddison's attention and he walks towards her. 'What about this special guest you promised us?' He raises his voice a bit and it causes everyone to turn their attention to her.

Lady Eddison turns and notices her esteemed guest arriving; she directs her attention back to the crowd just as the mysterious woman stands beside her.

'Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction.' Lady Eddison states and an awed hush falls over the crowd.

Rose has no idea who it is and turns to Donna, who seems equally confused. Rose nudges the Doctor but he simply shakes his head. Rose crosses her arms. The little crowd begins to applaud and it causes the woman to blush slightly.

'Oh, no. Please don't,' She says shyly. But the little crowd doesn't stop. 'Thank you, Lady Eddison,' The woman moves to start shaking everyone's hand and stops at Donna. 'Agatha Christie.' She smiles warmly.

Donna frowns. 'What about her?'

'That's…me.' Agatha raises her eyebrows and moves on to Rose.

'Really? You're Agatha Christie?' Rose repeats and Agatha nods again, a small laugh escapes. She has moved on to the Doctor, who has a wide grin on his face.

'Agatha Christie!' The Doctor cries and shakes her hand enthusiastically. 'I was just talking about you the other day. I said, 'I bet she's brilliant.' I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and that's Donna. Oh, I love your stuff! What a mind! You fool me every time! Well…almost every time…'

'Doctor…' Rose warns and Agatha frowns.

'Well…once or twice,' The Doctor continues to ramble causing Agatha to look more uncomfortable. 'Well…once,' Rose nudges him and he realises what he's been saying. 'But it was good one!' He insists and Agatha merely offers a meek smile. She watches as Rose shakes her head.

'Mm, well, at least your fiancée remembers manners...' Agatha trails off and then a small smile crosses her features. 'I do enjoy seeing a rather strong woman leading the relationship.'

'Oh, um we're not…we're not really 'together.'' The Doctor attempts to say but Donna interrupts him.

'You're right, Mrs. Christie, Rose is great like that.' Donna grins.

'Well, I hope that won't change after the marriage.' Agatha smiles and Rose reddens.

'Marriage?' She manages to get out, Donna starts to laugh.

'Well, your engagement ring is beautiful, but it's on the wrong finger. You're not ready yet, I take it?' Agatha points, Rose turns scarlet and the Doctor grins.

'Oh, you don't miss a trick.' He commends.

'Well, I've found that the thrill is always in the chase, never the capture.' Agatha states as she smiles.

'You got that right.' Donna agrees and Agatha nods.

'Indeed, stay that way for as long as you can, Donna.'

Lady Eddison joins the four of them and Agatha turns to her. 'Mrs. Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books,' Lady Eddison glances quickly over Agatha's shoulder when she realises that one person is absent. 'Uh, is, uh, Mr. Christie not joining us?'

Agatha crosses her arms and her jaw stiffens. 'Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?'

'Don't give my wife ideas.' The Colonel interjects and a light laugh descends on the group.

'Mrs. Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?' Roger inquires and Agatha smiles.

'Excuse me, Colonel.' The Doctor takes the newspaper from him and motions for Rose to join him.

'Belgians make such lovely buns.' Agatha replies simply and everyone laughs.

'Where on Earth's Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs. Christie.' Roger turns around a bit and the Reverend frowns.

'Said he was going to the library.' The Reverend replies.

Rose catches Donna's attention and waves her over. She joins them and tilts her head so that she can read what the Doctor is.

'Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the professor?' Lady Eddison instructs and she nods.

'At once, my lady.' Chandrakala heads towards the manor.

'What am I looking at, Doctor?' Donna scans the paper again looking for something odd, but she isn't seeing anything.

'The date on this paper.'

'What about it?' Rose stares at it.

'It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared.' The Doctor looks up from the paper to see Agatha who is chatting with the partygoers.

* * *

Chandrakala notices that the door to the library is slightly ajar and growing concerned, she knocks lightly.

'Professor Peach?' Chandrakala pushes the door open when she receives no reply and lets herself in. 'Professor?'

Her eyes are drawn to a figure that is lying unmoving on the ground. A look of shock and horror crosses her face before she slowly backs out of the library.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose continue to watch as Agatha mingles with the crowd and Donna looks over the paper for one last time before she joins them.

'She just discovered her husband was having an affair.' The Doctor informs them and Rose shakes her head.

'That's terrible.' Rose breathes and Donna stares at Agatha amazed.

'You'd never think to look at her smiling away.' She observes.

The Doctor crosses his arms. 'Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do, they carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened. She just vanished,' His face clouds over into a pensive look. 'Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later she turns up at a hotel in Harrogate.'

'Didn't she say she had lost her memory?' Rose wonders and the Doctor nods.

'Yeah, she never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died. But whatever it was…'

'It's about to happen.' Donna finishes his sentence for him.

'Right here, right now.'

Chandrakala comes running out of the house rather frantically, towards the crowd of people who look rather shocked.

'The professor! The library! Murder! Murder!' She cries and there are gasps from the crowd.

The Doctor grips Rose's hand in his and they take off towards the house, Rose reaches back for Donna's hand and Donna is rather surprised, taking a few attempts to get into pace with them.

Agatha eyes them suspiciously and takes off after them.

* * *

The Doctor is the first one to arrive, followed by Rose and then Donna. Agatha comes in next and covers her mouth at the sight of the body. The Doctor runs to the body of Professor Peach and bends down, slipping on his glasses.

'Oh, my goodness.' Greeves exclaims and the Doctor notices the injury.

'Bashed on the back of his head. Blunt instrument,' The Doctor taps Peach's watch as Rose goes over to the desk, searching for whatever she can. 'Watch broke as he fell, time of death was quarter past four.'

'Bit of pipe. Call me Hercule Poirot but I reckon that's blunt enough.' Donna says and the Doctor watches as Agatha takes a scrap piece of paper from the fireplace, but he makes no comment.

'Nothing is here, Doctor. At least, nothing that would indicate a man needed to die over it.' Rose calls to him.

'Does any of this remind you of something?' Donna joins Rose and she nods.

'If we're thinking of the same thing, then yes.'

'Like what?' The Doctor stands beside them and drops his voice so they don't rouse suspicion.

'A body in the library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with a lead pipe?' Donna attempts to explain before Lady Eddison's voice is heard out in the hall.

'Let me see!' She demands and her husband is not far behind her.

'Out of my way!' Hugh calls out and Lady Eddison manages to push her way through. She enters and sees the body of Peach and covers her mouth from the horror.

'Gerald!' She cries and the rest of those who had been in the garden join her.

'Saints preserve us.' The Reverend blesses himself.

'Oh, how awful.' Robina declares, but her tone is rather devoid of emotion. It's as if she needs to feign her horror because everyone else is shocked.

'Someone should call the police.' Agatha declares.

'That won't be necessary!' Rose declares before she has a chance to think it through properly.

'I beg your pardon? Why wouldn't we?' Agatha question and the Doctor takes over, pulling out the Psychic Paper.

'Because I'm Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Miss Noble and Miss Tyler are my plucky young assistants who help me out.'

'I say.' Lady Eddison says and Rose crosses her arms.

'I say indeed…' Rose mutters under her breath. Rather annoyed at being labelled like that.

'Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn.' The Doctor points to the door and Agatha begins to head for it, showing Lady Eddison and her husband out.

'Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Keep the room undisturbed.' She instructs and everyone follows her lead, allowing her to guide them to the sitting room. Eventually the room empties and the moment that Donna is sure they won't be heard, she rounds on the Doctor, who is now sprawled on the floor looking for clues.

"My plucky young assistants who help me out?'' Donna echoes and the Doctor turns back to her and notices that Rose has her arms crossed; clearly they aren't very impressed with that title.

'What? There wasn't any policewomen in 1926.' He states innocently.

'I'll pluck you in a minute,' Donna states and a thought crosses her mind. 'Why aren't we phoning the real police?'

'It's probably best that they aren't involved in something like this.' Rose informs her and Donna is about to protest when the Doctor lets out a cry of triumph.

'Especially,' He begins as he pulls something from the crack in the floor. 'Now that I've found this,' He stands up and shows them slime he's collected from a stick. 'Morphic residue.'

'Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926.' Donna observes and Rose goes in for a closer inspection.

'What exactly is it?' She looks up to him.

'It gets left behind when certain species genetically re-encode.' The Doctor states and turns the stick over in his hands observing the slime from all angles.

'So the murderer's an alien?' Donna questions and the Doctor nods deeply still engrossed in examining the slime.

'So that means that one of those people in the next room is an alien in human form.' Rose states and crosses her arms trying to think of anyone that might have jumped out at her or seemed rather dubious.

'Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie.' Donna tells them and her voice has a bit of shock in it.

The Doctor looks over to her briefly. 'So?' He sniffs it. 'Happens to me all the time.' The Doctor says and doesn't seem all that impressed. He holds out the stick to Donna this time and she examines it.

'No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really,' Donna tries to convince him otherwise. A thought suddenly strikes her. 'That's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas.'

Rose and the Doctor exchange looks and Donna frowns at them. She's said something that resonates with them. Rose suddenly laughs and the Doctor has a crooked grin on his face.

'Well…' Is all he's managed to get out before Donna has decided to tell him that it's absurd.

'Oh, come on. It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy,' Donna is in a huff and then her face darkens. 'Could we? Noddy's not real, is he? Tell me there's no Noddy.'

'There's no Noddy.' The Doctor declares and heads for the door with Rose and Donna follows them.

'Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like Murder on the Orient Express and they all did it.' Donna states and they descend the stairs, meeting Agatha at the bottom.

'Murder on the Orient Express?' Agatha echoes and frowns, she was only able to catch the tail end of their conversation.

'Oh yeah, one of your best.' Donna commends and Agatha stares blankly at her.

'But not yet.' The Doctor leans over to Donna.

'Marvellous idea though.' Agatha becomes pensive, already sorting out potential plots points.

'Yeah. Tell you what, copyright Donna Noble, yeah?' Donna states and the Doctor frowns.

'Anyway, Agatha and I will question suspects. Rose, you and Donna search the bedrooms, look for clues,' He leans into Rose and whispers into her ear. 'And more residue,' He pulls a large magnifying glass from his coat pocket. 'You'll need this.' He hands it off to Rose and Donna stares at it.

'Is that for real?' Donna questions.

'Go on, you two, you're ever so plucky.' The Doctor pushes Rose up the stairs and she turns back to him.

'I'll get you for this.' She whispers and Donna brushes by her. Reluctantly Rose follows her and eyes him. He just smiles and waves.

Once they've gone, the Doctor turns back to Agatha, still smiling. 'Right then. Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant!'

Agatha crosses her arms. 'How like a man to have fun while there's a disaster around him.' She speaks from experience, it's plainly evident.

'Sorry. Yeah.'

'I'll work with you, gladly, but for the sake of justice. Not for your own amusement.' Agatha clarifies and the Doctor rubs the back of his head.

'Oh.'

* * *

Agatha leads him into the sitting room where the Reverend is already seated in a chair facing the Doctor and Agatha.

'Now then, Reverend…where were you at quarter past four?' The Doctor inquires and the Reverend's face clouds over in a pensive gaze.

'Let me think. Why yes, I remember. I was unpacking in my room.'

'No alibi, then?' The Doctor wonders.

'You were alone?' Agatha questions and the Reverend offers a rather self-satisfied smile.

'With the Lord, one is never truly alone, Doctor.' He counters and the Doctor shows him to the door and collects Rogers next.

He sits in the same chair.

'Now where were you?' The Doctor questions and Roger inwardly panics.

'Just taking a stroll, that's all.'

'Alone?' The Doctor wonders and Roger nods quickly.

'Oh yes, all alone. Totally alone,' He hopes that they have not suspected that he had met up with Davenport. He can't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth and it isn't long before he realises he's rambling. 'Absolutely alone. Completely, all of the time. I wandered, lonely, as the proverbial cloud. There was no one else with me. Not at all. Not ever.'

The Doctor blinks at the ramblings of Roger, but it doesn't seem like the ramblings of a killer, rather, someone who is hiding a devastating secret. Agatha shows him to the door and Robina enters next. She sits and gives the Doctor a sultry smile.

'And where were you?' He questions and Robina sits back, crossing her legs.

'At a quarter past four…well, I went to toilet when I arrived, and then, um…' Robina shifts her purse, which houses the concealed revolver, closer to her chest. 'Oh yes, I remember. I was preparing myself. Positively buzzing with the excitement of the party, and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy.' Robina states, ensuring there is a hint of excitement in her voice.

'We've only got your word for it.' The Doctor informs her and Robina leans forward in the chair.

'That's your problem, not mine.' She counters and Agatha shows her to the door. Hugh comes in next. The Doctor crosses his arms.

'And where were you, sir?'

'Quarter past four? Dear me, let me think…ah yes, I remember. I was sitting in me study reading through some military memoirs,' He tried to sound as convincing as he could, hoping they wouldn't guess he had in actuality been looking at a centrefold. 'Fascinating stuff. Took me back to me days in the army. Started reminiscing,' He informs them and his thoughts are drawn back to the revue of the can-can girls. 'Mafeking, you know. Terrible war.' His response is rather drawn out and he seems dazed.

'Colonel, snap out of it.' The Doctor calls to him but it doesn't seem to do much good, he is still staring off.

'I was in me study…' He begins to recount.

'No, no, no, right out of it.' The Doctor instructs and Hugh rapidly blinks his eyes.

'Oh, sorry. Got a bit…carried away there.' Hugh confesses and Agatha gives the Doctor an odd look as she shows Hugh to the door.

Lady Eddison enters next and sits in the chair, smoothing down her skirt.

'And where were you at a quarter past four, my lady?' The Doctor leans against the wall and watches as she lowers her eyes to the floor.

'Now let me see…' She trails off. 'Yes, I remember. I was sitting in the blue room taking my afternoon tea,' She recalls and hopes that there isn't a lingering smell of alcohol on her breath. 'It's a ritual of mine. I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met…you, Doctor. And I said, 'And who might you be and what are you doing here?' and you said, 'I'm the Doctor and this is Miss Rose Tyler of the…''

'Yes, yes. You can stop now. I was there for that bit.' The Doctor interrupts and Lady Eddison smiles.

'Of course,' She burps. 'Excuse me.'

Agatha shows her out and the Doctor begins to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, noticing that once Agatha has returned, she's doing the same.

'No alibis for any of them. The secret adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive,' She smiles. 'Use the little grey cells.' She declares with a Belgian accent.

'Oh yes, little grey cells. Good old Poirot,' The Doctor smiles and then sits in the chair that the suspects had been sitting in. 'You know, I've been to Belgium, yeah I remember…I was deep in the Ardennes trying to find Charlemagne. He'd been kidnapped by an insane computer…'

'Doctor! Doctor!' Agatha calls and the Doctor snaps out of the memories.

'Sorry.'

'Charlemagne lived centuries ago.' Agatha informs him and the Doctor offers a crooked smile.

'I've got a good memory.'

'For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue.' Agatha declares and the Doctor shrugs.

'What, that bit of paper you nicked out of the fireplace?' He replies, nonchalantly.

'You were looking the other way!' Agatha cries.

'Yeah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase.' He explains and Agatha places her hands on her hips.

'You crafty man,' The Doctor smirks and rises from the chair as Agatha pulls out the scrap piece of paper. 'This is all that was left.'

The Doctor studies the scrap of paper and frowns. 'What's that first letter? N or M?'

'It's an M. The word is 'maiden.'' Agatha informs him.

'Maiden!' The Doctor shouts and then lowers his voice. 'What does that mean?' He whispers.

Agatha sighs. 'We're still no further forward. Our nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Tyler and Miss Noble have found something.'

* * *

Donna shuts the door behind her and Rose leads the way to the next room.

'This is hopeless, we haven't found anything.' Donna sighs and Rose approaches the next door.

'I know, but we have to keep looking.' Rose's hand hovers over the doorknob when Greeves appears beside them, Rose jumps.

'You won't find anything in there.' Greeves informs them.

'Oh!' Donna replies, startled.

'Why is it locked?' Rose inquires and Greeves narrows his eyes at them.

'Lady Eddison commands it so.' His reply is rather curt and Donna places her hands on her hips.

'And I command it otherwise. Scotland Yard, pip-pip.'

Rose grins and turns to Greeves, who has now taken out a ring of keys, searches for the correct one. 'So, again, why is this door locked in the first place?'

'Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, this room has remained…undisturbed.'

Rose opens the door and it creaks heavily from disuse.

'There's nothing in here.' Greeves reiterates and Rose and Donna step inside in, surveying their surroundings.

'How long's it been empty?' Donna questions.

The room holds a bureau, some shelves, a fireplace and a bed with a teddy bear. It appears to be frozen in time. A snapshot of a young girl who used to live here, after all, it holds mementos that only a young girl may have.

Thick layers of dust cover everything and thick, yarn like spider webs cover wall corners and objects in the room.

'Forty years.' Greeves informs them.

'Why would she seal it off, Donna?' Rose whispers to her and Donna takes a peek over her shoulder.

'All right, we need to investigate. You just…butle off.' Donna informs Greeves and he turns to leave, Rose shuts the door behind him.

Rose looks around the room and heads to the bureau, while Donna picks up the dusty bear from the bed. They hear a rather loud buzzing.

'1926, they've still got bees,' Donna replies annoyed and Rose heads to the window, still drape covered. 'Oh, what a noise!'

'Don't worry, he's probably stuck, I'll just open them.'

'Rose, use your amazing powers of deduction. Find the busy bee.' Donna grins and Rose holds up the giant magnifying glass, smirking as she opens the drapes.

She stumbles back and into Donna at the sight that lies before them.

There is a huge wasp outside the window. It flies back and rushes forward, breaking through the window. Donna and Rose scream.

'That's impossible!' Donna cries and Rose notices the sunlight streaming into the room. She holds up the magnifying glass and aims the sunlight at the wasp. It screeches in pain and Donna firmly grasps Rose's arm and yanks her out of the room. She slams the door behind her.

Rose and Donna lean against the door, trying to process what they've just seen. 'Doctor!' Donna shouts.

The wasp's stinger easily slices through the door and it causes Rose and Donna to scream again, but it lodges itself into the door, becoming stuck. The Doctor and Agatha come running into the hall, confused.

'There is a giant…wasp!' Donna cries and the Doctor frowns.

'What do you mean, giant wasp?' He questions.

'Exactly what she said, a giant wasp!' Rose reiterates.

'It's only a silly little insect.' Agatha dismisses them and Donna shakes her head vehemently.

'When we say 'giant,' we don't meant big, we mean flippin' enormous! Look at its sting!' Donna cries and Rose points to the stinger now stuck in the door.

Agatha and the Doctor look at the door, he widens his eyes.

'Let me see!' He opens the door and walks in, but the room is empty. 'It's gone,' The Doctor looks back to them and he goes over to the window. Rose follows him in. 'It buzzed off.' He quickly looks out the window.

Agatha bends down and looks at the stinger still stuck in the door. 'But that's fascinating.' She reaches to touch it but the Doctor rushes back to her.

'Don't touch it! Don't touch it! Don't touch it!' He calls to her. 'Let me,' He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial with a stopper. He carefully scoops up the sample. 'Giant wasp…well, there are tons of amorphous insectivorous life forms but none…in this galactic vector.'

'I think I understood some of those words,' Agatha responded, but she shook her head. 'Enough to know you're completely potty.'

'But its sting is gone.' Rose points to it still lodged in the door and Donna nods her head.

'Right, so that makes it defenceless.' Donna states but the Doctor is quiet before he disagrees with them.

'A creature this size? Gotta be able to grow a new one.'

'Uh, can we return to sanity?' Agatha declares and everyone turns to her. 'There are no such things as giant wasps.' She states, rather sure of herself.

'Exactly! So…the question is, what's it doing here?' The Doctor wonders.

* * *

Chandrakala enters the kitchen and quietly observes the staff, ensuring that they continue to work despite the day's interruptions. Carry on; it's what they must do. Life goes on. Even with her eagle eyes, she catches one of the staff gossiping to another member.

'A murder? That's put the cat amongst the pigeons, and no mistake.' Chandrakala quickly approaches the two women to quell the gossip.

'It is not the stuff of gossip, Mrs. Hart. Continue your work.' She warns and Mrs. Hart quickly nods.

'But who'd want to do in the old professor?' Davenport wonders as he absentmindedly continues to polish the silverware. 'He was always asking questions about that book of his. What was that all about?'

'A dead man's folly, nothing more,' Chandrakala interjects, but fear engulfs her as she begins to think of certain things. 'Though perhaps if he asked about…I must go and see my lady.' She declares and quickly scuttles from the room.

She rushes out into the open air, hoping to find Lady Eddison as quickly as possible. The sound of grinding stone causes her to look up to the sky, just in time to see a stone gargoyle falling. She lets out a terrified scream.

* * *

The sound of the scream carries itself into the house.

'What was that?' Rose wonders and takes off towards the origin of it, the rest of them follow her. She rushes outside to see Chandrakala lying in the middle of the driveway; a heavy stone gargoyle is resting on her. Rose bends down to her.

'The poor, little child…' She manages to get out between breaths before slowly dying.

A loud buzzing is heard and everyone's heads snap up to see the giant wasp.

'There!' The Doctor points and it starts to fly away. 'Come on!' He calls and everyone begins to run towards the house again.

They continue their chase of the wasp up the grand staircase.

'Well, this makes a change. There's a monster and we're chasing it.' Donna emphasises and Rose nods.

'I like it. It's a great change.' She decides but Agatha shakes her head at their absurdity.

'Can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do it with mirrors.' Agatha informs them haughtily. Like they should be able to tell the difference.

They clear the landing and stop when the see the wasp hovering, and staring them down.

'By all that's holy…' Agatha gasps and covers her mouth. The Doctor smiles and carefully gets closer.

'Oh, but you are wonderful!' He compliments and the wasp gets a bit closer. 'Now, just stop there.' He instructs but the wasp rushes them, stinger first, and they have to duck as it passes.

'Hey!' Rose calls and holds up the magnifying glass, waving it tauntingly to him. And, while nothing happens, the wasp becomes frightened and flies off.

'Don't let it get away!' The Doctor starts to pursue it and he turns to the others. 'Quick, before it reverts to human form!' They continue the chase until they've reached an upstairs hallway that houses the guests' bedrooms. The hall is empty; the wasp has vanished, again.

'Where are you? Come on!' The Doctor takes a step forward and shouts down the hall. 'There's nowhere to run, show yourself!' He demands.

The ruckus in the hallway causes all the bedroom doors to open in unison and everyone stands in their doorways staring at him.

'Oh…that's…' He begins.

'That's cheating…' Rose frowns and stares at everyone hoping to catch any sign of anyone acting out of the ordinary. Right now…they all seemed so confused.

* * *

The Doctor has everyone gather in the drawing room where he breaks the news of Chandrakala's death to Lady Eddison. She immediately falls into hysterics, her wipes away her tears.

'My faithful companion! This is terrible!' She sobs.

'Excuse me, my lady,' Davenport approaches her cautiously. 'She was on her way to tell you something.'

'She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead.' Lady Eddison dabs the tears in her eyes with a handkerchief.

'Lady Eddison, she said, 'the poor, little child.' Does that mean anything to you?' Rose inquires but it's her husband, who answers the question for her.

'No children in this house for years,' Hugh states, his speech is rather rushed but he glances over to Roger. 'Highly unlikely there will be.' His voice becomes embittered and Roger looks away embarrassed.

'Mrs. Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories.' Lady Eddison pleads and the Reverend nods.

'Tell us…what would Poirot do?' He smiles affectionately but Hugh becomes angry.

'Heaven's sake! Cards on the table, woman! You should be helping us!' He yells.

'Hey, back off of her!' Rose points her finger at him and Hugh narrows his eyes at her. It still has shaken Agatha to the core.

'But…I'm merely a writer…' Agatha insists, her voice is shaking.

'But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots.' Robina insists and offers a smile. Donna seems to agree.

'That's what I've been saying,' Donna says softly to Agatha. 'Agatha, that's got to mean something.'

'But what? I've got no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you, I'm truly sorry, but I've failed,' Agatha turns her gaze to the floor before quickly rising it. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. 'If anyone can help us, it's the Doctor, not me.' She declares and excuses herself from the room. Rose goes after her and everyone else turns to the Doctor. He doesn't acknowledge them; he's too busy trying to piece it all together.

* * *

Rose and Agatha sit in a small gazebo by the house. She's quickly wiping away the tears she wouldn't let fall in front of everyone.

'I'm sorry.' Agatha hastily says, folding her hands in her lap.

'Don't be. I'm sorry they all acted like vultures.' Rose counters and it draws a light laugh from Agatha.

'They expect me to be some sort of heroine in real life. The truth is, I am not the heroine they expect me to be. My own life is crumbling around me.' Agatha confesses and Rose remembers the comment that the Doctor made earlier, about her husband.

'You're a resilient woman, Agatha. Strength, courage and confidence are obtained through each difficult experience we go through. Sometimes that means we need to face our fears and do things we think we aren't capable of.' Rose watches as Donna approaches them. She sits beside them and has heard the pep talk that Rose just had with her, maybe she can add to it too.

'Do you know what I think?' Donna turns to Agatha. 'Those books of yours, one day they could turn them into films. They could be talking pictures.'

'Talking pictures? Pictures that…talk? What do you mean?' Agatha frowns and Rose shakes her head.

'No Donna, not quite yet.'

'Oh blimey, I've done it again.' Donna sighs.

'I appreciate you trying to be kind, Donna, but you're right. These murders are like my own creations. It's as if someone's mocking me. I've had enough scorn for one lifetime.' Agatha declares solemnly.

'Oh yeah. Thing is, I had this bloke once, I was engaged, and I loved him, I really did,' Donna stares off and Rose falls silent. 'Turns out he was lying through his teeth. But you know what? I moved on. I was lucky…when I found the Doctor. It changed my life. There's always someone else.'

'You make it sound so easy. Not to mention I wasn't aware that my marriage is the stuff of gossip.'

Donna widens her eyes and holds up her hands. 'No…I just…sorry.'

Agatha sighs deeply. 'No matter. The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman. A younger, prettier woman,' Agatha looks down. 'Isn't that always the way?'

'I'm so sorry…' Rose quietly informs her and Agatha offers a small smile.

'Well, mine was with a giant spider, but same difference.' Donna shrugs her shoulders and it causes Agatha to laugh.

'You two and the Doctor, you all speak such wonderful nonsense.'

'Agatha, people love your books, they really do. They're gonna be reading them for years to come.' Donna insists and Agatha is about to respond when she notices something odd in the garden.

'Hello. What's that?' Agatha stands and walks towards the flower garden. She lingers there, simply staring at them. 'Those flowerbeds were perfectly neat earlier,' She remembers and bends down. ' Now some of the stalks are bent over.' Agatha picks up a leather box.

'Well done, Agatha!' Rose beams and Donna crosses her arms.

'Right, who'd ever notice that? You're brilliant!'

The three of them head back inside to bring Agatha's little find to the Doctor's attention.

* * *

They find him still in the sitting room, only alone this time. Agatha confidently hands over her little find and the Doctor beams as he turns it over in his hands. He opens the case to find an array of tools.

'Oh, someone came tooled up…the sort of stuff a thief would use.' The Doctor states and Agatha widens her eyes.

'The Unicorn, he's here!' Agatha cries and the Doctor nods.

'The Unicorn and the wasp.' The Doctor decides and their attention is drawn when Greeves enters with a tray of drinks.

'Your drinks, ladies, Doctor.' Greeves lowers the tray in front of them and they all reach out and take everything.

'Very good, Greeves.' The Doctor smiles and he backs out of the room.

'So, what'd you learn about the slimy stuff?' Rose inquires and she stands beside the Doctor.

'Hm, Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silifax Galaxy.' The Doctor informs them and Rose nods, taking a sip from her Manhattan.

'Again you talk like Edward Lear.' Agatha marvels and she shakes her head in disbelief.

'For some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books.' The Doctor informs them and he takes a sip of his drink. Rose rests her head on his shoulder, pulling away to look over at Donna as she speaks.

'Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd've overheard something vital by now because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady.' Donna attempts to instil confidence in Agatha.

'Clever idea. Miss Marple, who writes those?' Agatha smiles innocently and Rose rolls her eyes.

'Um, copyright, Donna Noble. Add it to the list.' Donna declares.

'Donna.' Rose says.

'Rose…' The Doctor blinks and Rose looks over quickly.

'What? I'm doing what you'd do.'

'Fine, we can split the copyright.' Donna agrees reluctantly and Agatha just stares at the three of them rather confused.

'Rose, no…something's inhibiting my enzymes,' He jerks forward, Rose drops her drink and rushes over. Her eyes are wide with fear, and he falls to the floor. Rose drops to her knees and he looks up to her. 'I've been poisoned!' He convulses and Donna covers her mouth.

'What do we do? What do we do?' Donna cries and Agatha lifts the Doctor's glass to her nose. She sniffs it and gasps.

'Bitter almonds, it's cyanide. Sparkling cyanide!' Agatha declares and the Doctor pulls himself away from Rose's protective embrace, running out of the room. She is on her feet and chasing after him before Agatha and Donna have a chance to blink. Seconds pass before they too chase after them. They catch a glimpse of Rose as she bounds down the stairs and disappears around the corner.

'Doctor!' Rose calls to him, become ever more scared that this could be fatal to him, but he just ignores her as he staggers into the kitchen.

Davenport is there and the Doctor grabs him by the lapels, Davenport looks absolutely shocked.

'Ginger beer.' The Doctor manages to get out.

'I beg your pardon?' Davenport says, almost offended, the Doctor pushes him out of the way and goes to the shelves along the back wall.

'We need ginger beer, where is it?' Rose repeats and gives up once she doesn't get an answer she joins the Doctor as he searches the shelves.

'The gentleman's gone mad!' Mrs. Hart cries and Rose shoots her a dirty look.

The Doctor finally finds what he's looking for and hastily consumes the ginger beer, dumping the latter half over his head.

'Doctor, cyanide is fatal!' Rose cries and he shakes his head. Agatha and Donna rush in and are confused as to why he's wet.

'You can't cure yourself once you've been poisoned by cyanide! I know, I'm an expert in poisons!' Agatha informs him but all he does is shake his head.

He takes another drink and spits it out, gripping the prepping table with bruising force, panting from the agony. 'Not for me! I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal. Protein! I need protein!'

Rose doesn't need to be told twice and she's already searching the shelves, her hands are shaking slightly and Agatha and Donna join her. They continue to search the shelves and Rose spots something. She needs leverage and elevates herself using her knee, resting it on the counter. She is still shy of reaching the jar as she shimmies it towards her with her fingertips. She ends up knocking another jar onto the floor and it shatters, sending the contents everywhere.

Rose doesn't care and she hops down from the counter and holds out the jar to the Doctor. 'Walnuts!'

'Brilliant!' He takes the jar out of her hands and shoves a whole bunch of them into his mouth. He attempts to talk to her but she just shakes her head confused.

'What? Doctor, I can't understand you!' Rose replies, Donna stands beside her. They both frown as he shakes one of his hands.

'How many words!' Donna cries and the Doctor holds up one finger, continuing to shake his hand. 'Okay one word! Shake? Milk? Shake? Milk? Milk!' The Doctor shakes his head. 'No, not milk…U? Shake, shake, shake, cocktail shaker! What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?' Rose has no idea what he's trying to tell them.

The Doctor finally swallows and gives them a confused look. 'Harvey Wallbanger?!' He cries, Donna simply throws up her hands.

'Well, I don't know!'

'How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?!' He manages to get out.

'Doctor, focus! What do you need?' Rose pleads and he turns to her. She looks terrified. Her eyes searching him for signs of relief, she bites her lip and he turns to Donna.

'Salt, I was miming salt! Salt! I need something salty!' He tells her and Donna points to an unlabelled brown bag. Agatha goes back to the shelves.

'What about that?' Donna wonders and the Doctor turns to it.

'What is it?'

'It's salt.' Donna shakes her head.

'That's too salty!' The Doctor replies and Donna feels her jaw drop as she gapes at him.

'Oh, that's _too_ salty!' She shouts and rolls her eyes.

'What about this?' Agatha tries and she holds out another jar. The Doctor quickly snatches it out of her hands, opens it and downs the mysterious contents.

'What is that?' Rose questions and turns Agatha.

'Anchovies.'

The Doctor starts to gesture to them again, his hands are up and his palms are out. Donna stares at him, Rose has no idea, and this one is even harder than the first.

'What is it?' Rose pleads and he just taps one of his palms.

'What else? It's a song. 'Mammy?' I don't know! 'Camptown Races?'' Donna cries and the Doctor stares at her.

"Camptown Races?!'' He shouts in disbelief and Donna who gives him a dirty look.

'Well, all right then. 'Towering Inferno.'' Donna counters and crosses her arms.

'It's a shock! Look! Shock! I need a shock!' He declares.

Donna rubs her hands together quickly. 'All right, then, a big shock coming up. Sorry about this, Rose.' She strides towards him and pulls him down for a brief kiss.

Rose can't believe what she's seen. Hell, it shocked her into complete silence. When the kiss is through, the Doctor throws his head back and black smoke comes out of his mouth. He groans and inhales deeply. The three of them stare at him, utterly stunned into silence.

'Ah! Detox!' He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 'I must do that more often,' Donna gives him a rather nasty look. 'I mean…the, the detox…'

'Doctor, you are impossible! Who are you?' Agatha says in disbelief, all he gives her is a crooked smile and stands beside Rose. He draws her close and puts his arm around her shoulders, she rests her head in his embrace and that's when he noticed the jar she's broken. It's filled with something that might just come in handy. Rose is excellent at giving him ideas, even if they are unintentional.

* * *

There is a clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightening, in the manor everyone has gathered around an expensive dining table as the food is set down in front of them. Everyone begins to eat their food in an awkward, heavy silence.

'A terrible day for all of us. The professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala cruelly taken from us, and yet we still take dinner.' The Doctor observes and Lady Eddison looks at him with a solemn expression.

'We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?' She questions but the Doctor ignores her.

'And then someone tried to poison me,' The Doctor presses on. 'Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. And then Rose's clumsiness gave me an idea…' She frowns at him.

'What would that be?' The Reverend inquires as he eats another spoonful of soup.

'Well, poison,' The Doctor states. Everyone stops eating. 'Drink up,' They all look at him, waiting for their explanation. 'I've laced the soup with pepper.'

'Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy.' Hugh chuckles softly.

'But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine. Traditionally used as an insecticide,' The Doctor is interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. Everyone stares at each other, confused. 'So, anyone got the shivers?'

There is a bright strike of lightening and the windows are blown violently open, the candles are extinguished and the room is plunged into darkness.

'What the duce is that?!' Hugh cries and chatter falls over the crowd.

'Listen…listen, listen, listen!' The Doctor orders and a hush falls over the crowd. A buzz cuts through the silence and the darkness.

'No, it can't be…' Lady Eddison whispers.

Another bright flash of lightening illuminates the room and Agatha rises from her chair.

'Show yourself, demon!' Agatha calls and the rest of the guests also rise from their chairs.

'Nobody move! No, don't, stay where are!' The Doctor instructs and the Vespiform reveals itself and Greeves ushers Donna out, the Doctor grabs Rose and Agatha's arms, ushering them out.

'Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!' The Doctor calls. He takes them into the hall outside the dining room. Greeves and Donna are already waiting there. 'Not you, Agatha. You've got a long life to lead yet.' He declares and grabs a sword from the wall display.

'Well we know the butler didn't do it.' Donna quips and Rose nods.

'So, who did?' Rose wonders.

'Who indeed.' The Doctor rushes back into the dining room with Rose, only to find the lights switch back on. Many of the guests haven't left the dining room and the Vespiform is gone.

Robina is still sitting, in astonishment, gasping, the Colonel is upside down in his wheelchair, Lady Eddison is at the head of the table obviously shaken, Davenport is on the ground with a look of horror on his face, and the Reverend is to the side of the room, looking terrified.

'My jewellery!' Lady Eddison cries and feels herself. 'The Firestone! It's gone! Stolen!'

'Roger…' Davenport calls, visibly shaken. Everyone's attention is drawn to the body of a deceased Roger. Robina lets out scream, Rose grips the Doctor's arm and points and Lady Eddison gets up, walking around the table and pales at her discovery. Rogers is lying with his head in a bowl, a knife in his back.

'My son…my child!' Lady Eddison falls to her knees in despair and hugs her son. She begins to cry and is inconsolable, as she falls into hysterics.

* * *

Once again in the drawing room, the Doctor and Agatha await for Rose and Donna to return. Agatha re-crosses her legs as she shifts on the sofa; the Doctor is staring into the fireplace intensely as he's off in deep thought.

Rose and Donna walk in, Donna sits beside Agatha and Rose walks towards the Doctor. She wraps her arms around him and places his arm around her waist, he tilts her chin up to him and pushes the cloche hat up a bit more to see her eyes. She smiles sadly at him. Eventually she turns to Donna and Agatha and smiles sadly at them.

'The footman is devastated…he can't even mourn him publicly…I know it's 1926…but it still feels like the dark ages.' Rose replies sadly and Donna nods, understanding.

'Donna, did you enquire about the necklace?' Agatha inquires and Donna exhales deeply.

'Lady Eddison brought it back from India. It's worth thousands.'

'It can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in a second, why is it playing this game with us?' The Doctor says quietly and it draws Rose's attention back to him.

'Every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody wants something.' Agatha states and the Doctor ponders that.

'So what does this Vespiform want?' Rose wonders.

'Doctor, Rose, stop this. The murderer is as human as you or I.' Agatha crosses her arms.

'You're right. I've been so caught up with giant wasps, I've forgotten,' The Doctor walks Rose to a chair and motions her to sit across from Agatha and Donna. He remains standing above Rose and grins. 'You're the expert.'

'Look, I've told you. I'm just a…purveyor of nonsense.' Agatha looks to the ground and feels her cheeks redden slightly.

'Oh, no, no, no, no, cause plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived…you've fought…you've had your heart broken. You know about people, their passions, their hope and despair and anger, all of those. Tiny huge things can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you.' The Doctor finishes and Agatha looks up to him, he's got a confident smile on his face. Odd how Rose and this strange man seem to be on the same page in terms of their conversations to boost her confidence.

She stands and smoothes down her dress, she returns the Doctor's confident smile and nods her head. 'Very well, we have some suspects to interrogate.'

'Yes!' The Doctor cries and he leads the way out, with plans to corral the guests into this room.

* * *

Once the guests have been gathered into the drawing room, Agatha paces slightly while the Doctor hangs back by the fireplace with Rose and Donna observes from Rose's right. The Doctor steps forward and crosses his arms as he eyes the group.

'I've called you here on this endless night, because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer…ladies and gentlemen, I give you Agatha Christie.' The Doctor steps back beside Rose and Agatha paces the room slightly before pausing in front of the group.

'This is a crooked house…a house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you…' Agatha pauses, looking in the direction of Lady Eddison but then turns to Robina. 'Miss Redmond!'

'But I'm innocent, surely?' Robina questions and shakes her head.

'You've never met these people and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London, you're impersonating her!'

'How silly! What proof do you have?' Robina demands and crosses her arms.

'You said you went to the toilet…'

Donna leans into Rose and lowers her voice. 'Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say 'loo.''

Agatha reaches down to the coffee table and lifts up the Unicorn's box. 'Earlier today, Miss Tyler, Miss Noble and I found this on the law. Right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Tyler and Miss Noble were searching the bedroom, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed to the evidence.' Agatha declares and Robina narrows her eyes.

'I've never seen that before in my life.' She states.

'What's inside it?' Lady Eddison questions and Agatha opens it up.

'Tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say…' Agatha turns the box around and shows everyone in the room. 'The Unicorn!'

Robina eyes Agatha closely in the eye before she gets up from her seat. Her voice, her accent and her whole attitude do a complete turn around.

'Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and napped it,' Robina declares triumphantly. 'Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me, sling me in jail!' She taunts and reaches in to her dress and tosses it to the Doctor who merely catches it.

'So, is she the murderer?' Donna wonders and Robina shakes her head.

'Oh, don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but I ain't no killer.'

'Quite. There are darker motives at work. And it examining this household, we come to…' Agatha again eyes Lady Eddison, but snaps her head in the direction of Hugh. 'Colonel!'

'Damn it, woman! You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me.' Hugh cries and he stands up from his wheelchair. Rose feels her jaw drop.

'Hugh, you can walk! But why?!' Lady Eddison questions and Hugh's face softens as his wife's shock.

'My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?'

'I don't understand…' Lady Eddison whispers.

'You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you,' Hugh affectionately strokes his wife's cheek but his eyes grow sad. He abruptly turns towards Agatha. 'Confound it, Mrs. Christie, how did you discover the truth?'

'Um, actually I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent.' Agatha smiles weakly.

'Oh…' He grunts angrily.

'Sorry!' Agatha attempts but he sighs and shakes his head.

'Well, well, shall I sit down then?' He suggests and Agatha nods quickly.

'Yeah, I think you better had.' Agatha agrees. He sits beside Lady Eddison who firmly takes a hold of his hand.

'So he's not the murderer?' Donna looks to Rose and she shakes her head, Donna makes a bit of a face.

'Indeed not. To find the truth…let's return…' Agatha walks towards the Doctor, who hands her the Firestone. 'To this, far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison.'

'I've done nothing!' She insists and Agatha begins to pace while she works out her explanation.

'You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been locked away ever since, which I rather think means…' Agatha is abruptly cut off.

'Stop, please!' She covers her ears but Agatha presses onward.

'I'm so sorry,' Agatha smiles weakly. 'But you had fallen pregnant in India, unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid, later to become housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala.'

'Clemency! Is this true?' Hugh demands but his voice is full of hurt.

'My poor baby. I had to give him away. Oh, the shame of it.' Lady Eddison closes her eyes and brushes away a stray tear.

'But you never said a word!' Hugh recalls and Lady Eddison straightens herself up.

'I had no choice,' She snaps. 'Imagine the scandal, the family name. I'm British, I carry on.'

'And it was no ordinary pregnancy.' The Doctor chimes in and everyone turns to him. Rose and Donna eye each other, frowning.

'How can you know that?' Lady Eddison breathes.

'Excuse me, Agatha, this is my territory,' The Doctor steps forward and folds his arms. 'But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, 'It can't be.' Why did you say that?'

'You'd never believe it.' Lady Eddison declares, but her voice is soft.

'The Doctor has opened my mind to believe…many things.' Agatha sits beside Lady Eddison and she stares off.

'In the heat of Delhi one night. I was alone and that's when I saw it, a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to my house, Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire and I held nothing back. And in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself,' Lady Eddison smiles warmly at the memory. 'He made himself human to learn about us. This was his true shape,' Her gaze becomes filled with sadness and Rose aches for her. 'I loved him so much it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the Great Monsoon. The River Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood,' She wipes away a tear at the memory of her first love. 'But Christopher left me a parting gift, a jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I keep it close. Always.'

Robina rolls her eyes. 'Just like a man, flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven.'

Agatha stands and resumes her pacing. 'A 'poor little child.' Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate.'

'Maiden…' Rose recalls and Donna realises it.

'Maiden name.'

'Precisely, ladies.' Agatha nods towards them.

'So she killed him.' Donna declares and Lady Eddison looks horrified.

'I did not!'

'Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you.' Agatha informs her.

'So…she killed her?' Donna tries again and Rose whispers 'no' to her.

'I did not!' Lady Eddison cries adamantly.

'Lady Eddison,' Agatha pauses. 'Is innocent. Because at this point…Doctor!'

The Doctor again steps forward and trades places with Agatha. 'Thank you. At this point, when we consider the lies and secrets and the key to these events, then we have to consider…it was you, Donna Noble.' The Doctor points to her and Donna feels her jaw drop.

'What?' Rose tilts her head.

'What? Who did I kill?' Donna questions, but the Doctor shakes his head.

'No, but you said it all along, the vital clue, that this whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery. Which means…it was you, Agatha Christie.' The Doctor points to Agatha next.

'I beg you pardon, sir?' Agatha frowns.

'Oh, so she killed them.' Donna nods deeply and Rose shakes her head.

'No, I don't think so, Donna.'

'No, but she wrote, she wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points…at your, Lady Eddison.'

'Leave me alone!' She cries.

'So she did kill them.' Donna is beginning to become confused.

'No, but just think, last Thursday night, what were you doing?' The Doctor questions and Lady Eddison begins to stumble over her words.

'Uh, I was uh…I was in the library. I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie thinking about her plots and how clever she must be,' Lady Eddison recalls. 'How is that relevant?'

'Just think…what happened Thursday night?' The Doctor turns to the Reverend.

'I'm sorry?' He questions.

'You said on the lawn this afternoon, last Thursday, those boys broke into your church.'

'That's correct…they did. I discovered the two of them, thieves in the night. I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them.' The Reverend recalls and the Doctor raises his eyebrow.

'Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say, forty years old…exactly.'

'Oh, my god!' Lady Eddison cries and her hands fly to her mouth in shock.

'Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?' The Doctor wonders and Lady Eddison nods her head in the recognition.

'Forty. He's…forty.'

'Your child has come home.' The Doctor concludes simply and Lady Eddison feels her heart swell. To lose one child but to gain another…she's so conflicted in her emotions.

'Ha! This is poppycock!' The Reverend declares.

'Oh?' The Doctor turns to face him. 'You said you were taught by the Christian fathers, meaning, raised in an orphanage.' He challenges.

'My son! Can it be?!' Lady Eddison rises from her seat and smiles from shock and disbelief.

'You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger for the first time in your life and it broke the genetic code. You changed,' The Doctor informs him and the Reverend stares off slightly. 'You realised your inheritance. After all these years…you knew who you were. H, then it all kicks off cause of this,' The Doctor snatches the Firestone from Agatha. 'Isn't a jewel, it's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all become part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You killed in this pattern because that's what you think the world is. Turns out we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha.' The Doctor leans on Rose's shoulder.

'Dame?' Agatha echoes.

Rose gives him a quick jab in his side. 'No, not yet.'

'Oh, right. Sorry. Not yet.'

'Okay, so he killed them? Yes? Definitely?' Donna questions, her tone indicating she's growing tired of being unable to follow along.

'Yes.' The Doctor nods.

'Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening. Really, you can't believe any of this, surely, Lady Eddizzz…' The Reverend clears his throat.

'Lady who?' The Doctor challenges and the Reverend gives him a nasty look.

'Lady Eddizzz…'

'Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar?' The Doctor wonders.

'Don't make me angry.' The Reverend warns and he stands up.

'What? What happens then?' The Doctor questions and raises his eyebrow.

Donna leans over to Rose. 'He'll hulk out?' Rose gives her a crooked grin.

'Damn it! You humanzzz! Worshipping your tribal sky godzzz! I am so much more! That night, the universe exploded in my mind! I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezzz…What'zzz to stop me killing you?'

'Oh, my dear god!' Lady Eddison reaches toward the Reverend. 'My child!'

'What'zzz to stop me killing you all?' The Reverend becomes engulfed in a purple light and transforms into the Vespiform.

'Forgive me!' She cries out to him as she tries to reach for him.

'No, no, Clemency, come back! Keep away, keep away my darling!' Hugh pulls Lady Eddison away.

'No! No more murder!' Agatha cries out and hold up the Firestone. 'If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!' Agatha runs out of the room with the Doctor, Rose, Donna and the Vespiform tearing after her.

'Wait! Now it's chasing us!' Donna shouts as she takes a look behind her.

They follow Agatha out into the front drive and quickly shut the doors behind them. Agatha drives up to them in a vintage car and beeps the horn at them. But the Vespiform breaks down the doors. The Doctor, Rose and Donna run towards the car.

'Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!' Agatha calls to him and he begins to chase after her.

'Agatha, what are you doing?' The Doctor questions and Agatha sets her jaw.

'If I started this Doctor, then I must stop it!' She drives off, the Vespiform charges after her. The Doctor pulls Rose and Donna into the direction of another vintage car.

'Come on!' They all pile in and the Doctor takes off after Agatha and the Vespiform.

* * *

The Doctor drives after Agatha, Rose is eagerly watching the road ahead of them and Donna leans forward from the back.

'You said this is the night Agatha Christie looses her memory.' Donna recalls.

'Time is in flux right now, Donna!' Rose reminds her and Donna frowns.

'Right, for all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie looses her life and history gets changed.' The Doctor glances back to her briefly.

'But where is she going?' Donna wonders.

They continue to drive after her and the Doctor notices a sign at the side of the road that reads 'Silent Pool.' It suddenly hits Rose.

'The lake!' Rose remembers and the Doctor widens his eyes.

'She's heading for the lake! What's she doing?'

Agatha stops beside the lake and hastily steps out of the car, positioning herself by the lake just as the Doctor, Rose and Donna arrive. Agatha is holding up the firestone just above the lake, it's engulfed in a purple glow.

'Here I am! The honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform!' Agatha shouts into the night. The Vespiform appears.

'She's controlling it.' Donna observes and they get out of the car.

'It's mind is based on her thought processes. They're linked.' The Doctor informs them and they venture closer towards Agatha.

'Quite so, Doctor. If I die, then this creature might die with me.' Agatha declares and the Doctor turns his attention to the Vespiform.

'Don't hurt her!' Rose shouts to the Vespiform, it turns to look at her briefly.

'You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind.' The Doctor tries to reason with it, but it doesn't seem to be working. Donna rushes forward and snatches the Firestone from Agatha. She tosses it into the lake.

The Vespiform dives into the water after it. The water bubbles violently with an iridescent purple glow. The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Agatha watch the bubbles slow themselves and Rose shakes her head.

'How do you kill a wasp? Drown it. Just like his father…' Donna informs them sadly and the Doctor turns to her with an unimpressed look on his features.

'Donna, that thing couldn't help itself.' The Doctor informs her.

'Neither could I!' Donna replies defensively and she crosses her arms.

'Death comes as the end…and justice is served.' Agatha says and Rose continues to stare at the lake. Something isn't sitting well with her, and so she rubs her arms.

'Murder at the Vicar's rage,' The Doctor states and Rose and Donna turn to stare at him. 'Needs a bit of work.'

'Just one mystery left, Doctor. Who exactly are you?' Agatha turns to him and the Doctor takes a deep breath to answer her, but Agatha suddenly collapses. Rose manages to catch her and she yells out from the pain.

Rose starts to lower Agatha to the ground when she turns to the Doctor. 'It's the Firestone!'

'It's part of the Vespiform's mind, it's dying and it's connected to Agatha!' The Doctor informs them and pulls her away as an eerie purple light swallows Agatha up, but abruptly ceases and she rests silently with her eyes closed. Rose bends down to look her over and she smiles out of relief.

'She's okay. She's just fine.'

'He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life.' The Doctor commends and Donna kneels down beside Rose.

'Is she all right, though?' Donna turns up to the Doctor and he nods enthusiastically as a thought strikes him.

'Oh, of course! The amnesia! Wiped her mind of everything that happened, the wasp, the murders…'

'Oh, but that means…she'll forget about us…' Rose looks down to Agatha, who is still peacefully resting.

'That's disheartening.' Donna agrees and stands, taking one last look over the lake.

'Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow, her car gets found by the lake. A few days after that, she turns up in a hotel at Harrogate, with no idea of what just happened. No one will ever know.'

The Doctor scoops up Agatha and takes her back to the car. Rose and Donna follow him, piling in after. Donna sits in the back with Agatha while Rose climbs into the front seat. The Doctor starts the engine and Rose covers his hand with her own, offering him an affectionate smile. He reaches over and places his hand on her cheek.

They pull out of the lake and drive towards the house one final time.

* * *

'Okay, she's all set up. I told them she was Mrs. Theresa Neele,' Rose walks down the steps and takes the Doctor's outstretched hand. 'I had to say she was waiting for someone…' Rose wondered if the staff believed her. Agatha hadn't. By the time she came to, they had just left the TARDIS. The Doctor and Donna hung back while Rose walked her right into the Old Swan Hotel.

'Thank you.' He smiles slightly at her.

'Lady Eddison, the Colonel and all the staff…what about them?' Donna inquires and Rose turns her attention from the Old Swan Hotel they've chosen in Harrogate.

'Shameful story. They'd never talk of it. Too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk in London town. She could never even say she was there.' The Doctor ponders and he walks them back to the TARDIS.

'But what happens to Agatha?' Donna tilts her gaze up to the Doctor who smiles at her.

'Oh, great life! Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote.' The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and everyone walks in. The Doctor tosses his coat over one of the struts and Rose pushes the cloche hat up a bit more.

'She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering.' Donna informs them.

'Something tells me…she doesn't exactly forget these events.' Rose stands beside Donna while the Doctor walks by them.

'Ah, she's got a great mind like that. Some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use,' The Doctor pauses briefly and turns to Donna while a crooked smile. 'Like Miss Marple!'

'I should have made her sign a contract.' Donna sighs dramatically.

'What are you doing?' Rose wonders as he continues to walk circles around the console.

'Where is it? Hold on…' He freezes and goes backward one step. 'Here we go!' He bends down and lifts a section of the TARDIS flooring, Rose and Donna stare amazed. He pulls out a chest that is marked with the letter C. He opens it and begins to dig through it. 'C for Cyberman,' He tosses aside a Cyberman chest plate. 'C for Carrionites. Here Rose. Don't drop it!' He tosses the globe to Rose who catches it and makes a bit of a face, gingerly setting it down on the floor. Out comes a bust of Caesar. 'And…' He pulls out a paperback, holding it up for Rose and Donna to see. 'Christie, Agatha. Look at that.'

It is a copy of Death in the Clouds, which has a rather large wasp on the cover of the book. Rose smiles as she studies the picture.

'She did remember.' Donna states rather amazed.

'Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all, look at the copyright page.' Rose leans forward and takes the book from the Doctor.

She and Donna flip to the page and scan its contents. 'Facsimile edition, published in the year…five billion?!' Donna exclaims.

'Well, that just proves it, people never stopped reading them.' Rose runs her fingers over the page.

'She's the best selling novelist, of all time.' The Doctor agrees but Donna lets out a deflated sigh.

'But she never knew.'

'Well, no one knows how they're gonna be remembered. We can only hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. The same thing that keeps me…' He turns to Rose who offers a warm smile. 'Keeps us travelling. Onwards?'

They both nod and the Doctor starts up the TARDIS. Rose goes over and stands beside him while Donna sits on the console chair. The Doctor tilts Rose's hat back a bit so he can see her eyes and she just offers a sly smile. She wraps her arms around him and he does the same. Ensuring she remains close to him. A feeling has begun to stir within him. A feeling he doesn't want to acknowledge. A storm is coming. And it's going to devastate all those it comes into contact with. How much longer do they have before it hits?

* * *

Ah another one down. Sorry it took so long to get this written, the beginning portion took awhile to built up. Well I hope everyone likes it!

Thank you for reading!

Also as a side note, I know I changed the colour of Donna's dress. Both descriptions are of actual dresses from the 1920s.


	12. Silence in the Library

Rose quite liked the little routine that she and Donna seemed to form from the aftermath on Messaline. Rose heads towards the kitchen, passing the console room in the process. She pauses and turns towards it. She decides to quickly stop in since she and Donna had disappeared in a sense, only after they had enjoyed some of the silence that permeated in the TARDIS after leaving Agatha and their subsequent discovery of just how influential she had been on the literary world.

Rose quietly walks towards the console and leads herself to the open grating. Rose believes that something is bothering him. He appeared distracted before she and Donna slipped out to change into their own clothes. Like a thought had disturbed him and he worried over the finer details. Rose wonders what he might be thinking of. It's not like it would be easy to get out of him, he may only want to keep it to himself, so he will not worry her.

Rose bends down and lies on her stomach as she waits until he comes back into view from underneath the console. He leans back and smiles when he catches sight of her.

Rose can still see the caution in his eyes, the apprehension. What's he worried about? Slowly she delves into the murky feelings of their separation. He can't possibly know that will happen. It isn't possible. It's only she that knew. And when she did tell him, he was from a future timeline and the separation had already happened. Something in her face must have betrayed her feelings because he frowned and tilted his head.

'Everything all right?'

His voice drew Rose from her dreary thoughts and she blinked a few times to snap herself out of the daze. She reaches down and pulls him towards her for a kiss. Right now is real, and she doesn't want to dwell in those dark corners of her mind, turning over possibilities in her mind, wishing there was a way to avoid the eventual separation. She has and always will be, the victim of time.

Those thoughts fuel her passion as she deepens the kiss. Eventually he has to pull away and inhales deeply, looking rather dazed.

'So…is that a yes?' He brushes away some of the hair that has fallen into her face. What's behind her eyes? Something is there, he can faintly see it. What's worrying her?

'Yeah…yeah I'm okay. Always.' She gives him a very warm smile. Hoping to convince him of that. He seems to believe her, but Rose can see the doubt that still lingers in his eyes. She places her hand on his cheek in a vague attempt to offer comfort, and without warning her memories place her in an alleyway in 1969. It was dark out and he had been leaning against an exterior wall.

Hastily Rose withdraws her hand at the memory of him. How devastated she was when she saw him, what had happened to him in her absence.

Confused, he takes her hand in his. What is going on in her mind? He's tempted to look for himself, but pushes that thought from his mind. Hardly a fair thing to do. And yet, Rose holds his hand tightly in her own. Her gaze is cloudy as she absentmindedly strokes his knuckles with her thumb. She just seems to want this moment, almost as if it's reassuring her that they are here, right now and they're together. He presses his forehead with hers and he watches as she closes her eyes and her shoulders slump, like a weight has been lifted off for the moment. Oh, Rose what could she be bothered by? What is she worrying about? Is it her future? What is it?

Again she places another loving kiss on him, her attempt to reassure him. As well as he can read her; she can read him just as well if not better. He pulls away from her and her eyes have changed. They no longer hold the burden of fear and concern they did only a moment ago. Now she seems to be in the present, not the past nor the future. But he knows that she's hiding something from him, he hasn't any idea what it may be.

'You're starting to sound like me.' He informs her and Rose merely smiles.

'Aren't I though…?' Rose says softly and he shakes his head, hoping that she'd offer an explanation. He's slightly put off that she hasn't.

Rose exhales quietly and pulls away from him. He watches her as she straightens up and then kneels down again.

'Where are you off to now?'

'To see Donna,' Rose smiles slightly. 'I'll be back later, though.'

'All right,' He closes his eyes as she places another kiss on his head. 'Rose, are you sure you're all right? Nothing's bothering you?' He can't seem to shake the feeling that she's concealing something important from him. Not that he has any clue as to what it may be, he wonders if this little secret coincides with the feeling he's been getting about something bad happening. He wonders if he's steering them right into the middle of a storm, and he wonders how well they can weather it.

'Promise,' Rose makes an X over her heart. 'I'm perfectly all right.' She lingers for a moment before walking around the console and back into the halls.

He listens as her footsteps become softer and fainter before he lets out a bit of a sigh. He turns up to the TARDIS and rests his arms on the opening lip of the grating.

'Do you know?' He wondered, half expecting a denial and yet he wasn't sure what type of an answer he sought. 'You do?' He blinked and frowned. He didn't expect that, not at all. And apparently, she's known for a while.

She's felt it and been a confidante. That's quite the cryptic answer. He doesn't know what to make of that as he hoists himself up and leans against the console. He takes another gaze out into the quiet halls; the TARDIS will not provide him with answers. And so he just has to be patient, which usually means he'll become restless as he waits for the answers.

* * *

Rose seems to be getting good at turning up at the kitchen in just the right time. Again she catches Donna at the counter pouring hot water into two mugs and she turns over her shoulder, offering a warm smile. Rose returns it and slowly sits down into the chair. She sinks further as she catches sight of Donna coming over and pushes Donna's chair out with her foot.

'Thanks.' Donna smiles and she sits, pushing Rose's mug towards her.

'You're welcome.' Rose replies quietly as she stares into her mug.

'What's on your mind?' Donna inquires, causing Rose to look up. Donna is spooning in the honey, stirring slowly; she doesn't take her eyes off Rose.

Rose ponders that statement, unsure of how she wants to answer her. 'I just caught a certain…look from him…' Rose grips the mug tighter in her hands. 'He's thinking about something…and it's something big.'

'So, he hasn't told you what?' Donna wonders. Silently amazed that Rose was able to deduct that information from a solitary look that he gave her.

'No, maybe I'm imagining it…' Rose's voice is soft as she slips further into her thoughts. 'But…I know things. I know things he isn't supposed to know.'

Donna stops drinking from her mug and eyes Rose from it. Slowly she lowers it and watches as Rose fiddles with her sleeves.

'What…what kind of things?' Donna breathes and Rose glances up from her sleeves before she lowers it back to her mug.

'I'm sorry…Donna…I…I just can't…' Rose bites her lip, wishing she hadn't mentioned anything at all. 'It's about his future…' She confesses and Donna widens her eyes. She open and closes her mouth several times in an attempt to form some sort of sentence, and being unable to do so.

'Rose…when…?'

'Oh…it was so long ago now…' Rose doesn't mention the time she caught him, well the future him, spying on her in Yekaterinburg. Nor the time she accidentally stumbled into his TARDIS.

'Rose…' Donna stares at her in disbelief as she struggles to comprehend what Rose has just admitted.

'I just wonder if he's…if he's…starting to sense it. Change…I think is on the horizon. I don't think it'll be for the better.' Rose confesses and Donna continuously stares at her. She's struggling to form words to Rose's statements.

'Rose, you can't know that for sure…' Donna's meek answer does nothing to offer solace. Rose smiles rather darkly at Donna's response. 'Rose…I'm serious.'

'So am I. It's a feeling I've had for a long time. And I'm starting to think he's sensing it too.' Rose admitted and took a drink from the lukewarm tea.

The awkward silence sat heavily over them for some time as Donna struggles to change their topic of conversation. She finally decides to ask Rose her thoughts on meeting Agatha Christie. Of course, by that point, she's fishing for normalcy. But it seems to draw Rose from her depressing thoughts and speculations. Immediately she perks up and that familiar smile that Donna has come to associate with Rose appears on her features.

The conversation they had just had was forgotten, for the moment, although, Donna couldn't know how right Rose would be. And that she, too, is running out of time.

* * *

Rose was still feeling immensely guilty for bringing up the subject up with Donna earlier in the kitchen. She should have known to keep those fears to herself, but she just wanted to tell someone. And besides, she hadn't told Donna everything, maybe a bit more than she should have. She hopes that the conversation will be forgotten and things can return to normal.

But as soon as she starts to think about…that subject, Rose can't help but allow herself to figure out everything she can about it. Maybe in some odd way it's helping her cope, helping her prep for that unavoidable event.

Rose stops in front of the grand library doors and hesitates for a moment before pushing the doors open and inhaling deeply. Oh, she loves the smell and shuts the doors behind her as she directs herself to the left spiral staircase.

She climbs up them until she reaches the second level and looks at the vast collection of books amassed over the centuries. Placing her hands on her hips, Rose studies the shelves looking for a title that jumps out at her. She moves to the next shelf and then the next.

Finally, at the end of the long collection of shelves, Rose spots a title that looks interesting and she climbs up the ladder to reach it. Once she's gotten a hold of it, she balances on the ladder and reads the back blurb. The sound of the door creaking open alerts her and she looks over her shoulder.

'Rose?' His voice fills the room, bouncing off the shelves and furniture.

'I'm up here!' She waves to him and he stops by the staircase.

'What are you doing up there?'

'I'm getting something to read.' Rose informs him and carefully descends the ladder, tucking the book under her arm as she walks towards the staircase. She continues down the stairs and places a kiss on him and he embraces her tightly.

'What did you pick?' He inquires and takes the book out of her hands as Rose tilts her head. 'The Woman in White?'

'Is it good?' Rose wonders and rereads the back blurb again.

'Very good.' He agrees and takes Rose's hand in his own, leading her back out of the library. 'It's given me an idea.'

'An idea?' Rose echoes and she looks up to him. He nods his head. 'What is it?'

'You'll see later,' Rose makes a bit of a face at that statement and ponders what he could possibly mean by that. 'How's Donna?'

'She's good, it's nice to have another girl onboard.' Rose grins and nudges him a bit. He looks down to her and raises his eyebrow. Rose smiled slyly at him, unsure if he understood what she was implying. He glances back to her every so often on the way back to his room.

He barely has time to turn around before Rose has dropped the book on the desk and strode towards him pulling him to her level.

* * *

Something has been altered between them. Rose turns to her left as she studies him, still deeply asleep beside her. She draws the sheets around her and stares off as she tries to place the change.

It only seems to confirm what she's been thinking, he knows that something is coming, just not what. The first time had been amazing, they had finally given into their passions and it had been one of the most treasured moments of her life. After that, they built on what had been started. Becoming more and more comfortable with their status as lovers. He knew all of her and she him.

This time had been different. Rose glanced back to him, still asleep on his stomach away from her. She bit her lip hoping that it had been a fluke. That the next time wouldn't be like this time, this moment they shared.

It was almost as if it had been expressed in a sense of desperation. Like they clung to the familiarity of each other, as if they knew they could be ripped apart from one another at any time. Like it was their last night together before the morning would bring with it an uncertainty. More likely than not, their separation. And while that played heavily on Rose's mind, he had to have been thinking of something equally as worrisome. Every time he kissed her she felt the unbridled passion behind it, but it was laced with an underlying tone of sorrow. It worried her and she hoped things would go back to normal soon. It seems like they each know something, they are harbouring a little secret and she wonders, which will be the one who will confess the secret first?

Rose leans over and places a soft kiss on the back of his head. He stirs slightly but otherwise remains quiet. She makes herself comfortable and attempts to fall back into a restful slumber. It isn't easy and when she does it is very restless, full of depressing dreams.

* * *

Rose couldn't take the listlessness any longer and finally decided to get up only a few hours after she'd attempted to go back to sleep. She yawned and got up, stretching as she searched for her clothing. Once dressed she grabbed the book off the desk, the one she never got the chance to read last night, and opens the door, shutting it softly behind her.

She quietly manoeuvres herself down the halls and into the console room; Rose stops in her tracks as she spots Donna already sitting there, enjoying a hot cup of tea, Rose surmises.

'Morning Donna.' Rose greets cheerfully and she frowns as Donna gives her a look as she studies her. Immediately Rose remembers. It's her shirt; well it isn't hers, exactly. She just couldn't find her own.

'Good morning, Rose.' Donna smiles a bit. If she had any doubt about the two of them, this is another little incident that tells her otherwise.

'Have you been here long?' Rose inquires and she sits beside her. Donna inwardly keeps the sly grin to herself, along with the teasing comments she wants to outwardly express.

'Not terribly long,' Donna took another sip from her mug. 'What about you? I was told you're not a morning person.'

Rose softly laughed. 'You got me, I'm not. Normally. I just couldn't sleep anymore.' Rose smoothed down her shirt.

'You look exhausted still,' Donna rests her head on her hand. 'Sorry. I don't mean to be rude.'

'That's okay, I feel exhausted.' Rose closes her eyes. They've grown heavy and closing them has given her instant relief.

'Where's the Doctor?' Donna inquires and she watches as Rose opens her eyes and frowns slightly. Donna watches her and immediately understands. 'So he does actually sleep.'

Rose appears to be relieved that Donna figured it out and nods at her assessment. 'It isn't often.'

Donna opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. It could be seen as abrasive, even if Donna wouldn't mean it to sound the way it would. Especially since she's caught him a few times wandering the halls, looking for his room, or possibly Rose.

She looks over to Rose who is resting her head on her hand and her eyes are closed. Donna watches Rose's steady, even breathing. Wanting to cover her with something, Donna scans the room, but finds nothing. She sighs softly and sits back in the chair. The creaking startles Rose awake and she looks around, straightening herself up. Once her eyes settle on Donna she blinks.

'Sorry.' She smiles sheepishly and Donna dismisses it.

'Don't worry, it's fine,' She assures Rose and she goes back to resting her head on her hand again. 'Why don't you have a warm shower? That might help wake you up.' Donna offers and Rose nods her head.

'Sounds good, sorry for not being more engaging.' Rose replies and Donna shakes her head.

'I know that look. You've been up late thinking of something. I used to do that do, when I was temp. All the things you go over in your head, ensuring you don't forget anything.' Donna remembers and Rose nods. She did spend the night thinking of things, trying to push it all away. Ignore it for as along as she can.

Rose slowly rises to her feet and stretches. 'I won't be long, promise.' She holds out her hand and Donna places the empty mug in her hand.

'Thanks, and don't worry. Leave the book, will you? I'll read that while I wait.' And Rose passes off her book. Donna gets comfortable and Rose disappears into the halls. But the murmur of voices interrupts the quiet that Donna had been enjoying. She shifts in her seat and struggles to hear them. They keep their voices to a dull whisper.

'So that's where that went.'

'Sorry, I couldn't find mine.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Don't worry I'll put it back.'

'Where are you going?'

'Freshen up.'

'You look tired, didn't you sleep?'

'Not well.'

'Rose…'

'Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you in a bit.'

Donna pretends to pay attention to her book as the Doctor enters the console room, blinking a few times once he's caught sight of Donna sitting on the console chair. She raises her eyebrows at him.

'Morning sleepyhead.' Donna smirks as he sits beside her, giving her a confused look.

'Morning.' He replies, Donna can't help but detect the hint of sleep still in his voice. It only furthers her grin.

Time has passed, slowly, Donna notices. She's already half way through the book. He's underneath again, doing god knows what. Donna's sure it's to keep himself busy. She doesn't want to see him bored.

She catches him peeking up from underneath a few times, staring at the hallway before he disappears again, most likely saddened.

'What's keeping Sleeping Beauty?' Donna wonders aloud, wanting to stimulate conversation. It's been far too quiet for too long.

He pokes his head back up and rests his arms on the lip of the opening. 'Not sure.'

'Well, she had a bit of a rough night. I wouldn't be surprised if she took awhile.'

He's quiet and doesn't respond right away. 'Has she mentioned anything to you?'

Donna lowers the book and eyes him. What does that mean? She opens her mouth to say something but then remembers what exactly Rose had been worrying over. His future. And if there's one thing he can never know it's his own future. Donna closes her mouth and ponders that. That hesitation hadn't gone unnoticed by the Doctor but he doesn't mention it. Rose had told Donna. Clearly it is something that is devastating to her if she can't tell him. What could it possibly be?

'Nothing that she wouldn't have already told you.' Donna plays it safe and while he nods his head in agreement his eyes say otherwise.

Donna lowers her gaze back down to the book and the Doctor can't help but notice it is the same book that Rose had had in her hands just yesterday. Curious as to why Donna now has Rose's book he opens his mouth but hears familiar footsteps as they enter the console room.

She looks much better, Donna decides. Whatever she's done has worked for her. She just finished tying the end of her French braid sits beside Donna. Her face is brighter and any signs of restlessness and fatigue are gone.

Rose turns her attention over to the console when she watches the Doctor hoisting himself up and leans against it. Rose has no expression on her face that may betray what she's thinking. It's the exact opposite. She is just his normal Rose. Of course she's been with him for so long now, she's bound to have picked up some of his tricks that he uses when he doesn't want to talk about something. Is he changing her? For the worse?

'Spaceman, Rose asked you something.' Donna's firm tone interrupts his thoughts.

'What?'

'I said, what was your thought last night?' Rose repeats and he crosses his arms and smiles.

'Right, I guess we should get going. Hold on.' He turns to the console and begins twisting various instruments. Rose and Donna grip the chair as they ensure they don't fall off. He doesn't want to tell them the other message he'd received while off in his room, before he'd ventured out. It was an odd message, oddly it also coincided with Rose's comment about books in the library. That's where he'd wanted to take her and Donna. And then, this mysterious message…who could have sent it? How did they know where he was planning on going? It was unsettling the familiarity that the sender had with him. He had wanted to show it to Rose so he could get her thoughts but then decided against it. He isn't sure why, something in him told him not to.

He glances over to Rose who gives him an infectious smile and he can't help but return it. This is how it should be. Without the weight of the world resting upon their shoulders. He'll do his best to forget the impending storm that is threatening them. He silently hopes that Rose will do the same. Forget the trouble that she can't share with him.

* * *

Once the TARDIS finally stops he grins at them and rushes off to the coral strut where he's tossed his jacket and slips it on.

'So, where might we be, Spaceman?' Donna stands up, along with Rose, and places the book she'd been reading on the chair.

He glances at it quickly and smiles at them again. 'Books! People never really stop loving books.'

Rose and Donna exchange confused looks and have to quicken their pace in order to catch up to him. As they file out of the TARDIS they study their surroundings. They've arrived in a very large, but empty reception area. Simple yet functional. It is dimly lit with scattered papers that litter the floor. Rose frowns slightly but it hasn't deterred the Doctor.

'Fifty first Century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Rose, Donna. Deep breath.'

Rose follows his lead and inhales deeply. The dusty smell of old books fills her senses and she smiles warmly. He takes her hand as he leads them across the room to an open door. Walking down the staircase, they each take in their surroundings and the wonderful smell. There is beauty in the silence Rose can't help but notice. Then again it can be considered slightly unsettling. There isn't the hint of a murmur in the air.

Once they've reached the bottom of the stairs, they get to see the surface of the room, rather a city. It is a massively huge city, and it is completely covered with bookshelves.

Rose covers her mouth at the sheer mass of them and her eyes scan every inch they can.

'Oh…it's a city…' Rose turns back to Donna and the Doctor. He stands beside her and looks out and over the shelves.

'It's a world,' Rose turns up to him, a frown flashes across her features. Donna has also joined them. 'Literally a world. The whole core of this planet is the index computer, biggest hard drive ever. And up there, every book ever written. Who continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed. We're near the equator, so…' He pauses and licks his finger. He lifts it up to feel the wind. Rose and Donna eye each other. 'This must be Biographies! I love biographies!'

Something catches Rose's eye and she wanders over to a small cart that has books piled on them, waiting to be returned to their homes. She lifts one.

'Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end.' Donna replies and he nods his head. Donna notices Rose and goes over to join her.

'You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size.' The Doctor finally looks back to where Rose and Donna are and raises an eyebrow. He hurriedly snatches the book out of Rose's hands and she frowns at him.

'Spoilers.' He states firmly.

'What?' Rose and Donna state in unison.

'These books are from your future. You don't wanna read ahead, spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end.'

'I'm sorry, I just have to point out…travelling with you is one big spoiler.' Rose crosses her arms and Donna begins to laugh.

'I…try to keep you both away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at.'

'You're doing a fine job.' Donna points out and he smiles.

'But you know what? I might be bad at staying away, but something's bothering me. This is the biggest Library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent.'

'I wondered that too. You can't even hear the slightest murmur, there isn't any shuffling, echoes of people walking around.' Rose looks out into the vastness again.

The Doctor goes over to an information terminal and starts to fiddle on it with the Sonic Screwdriver. His gaze is intense as he studies the terminal and Rose joins him.

'The Library?' Donna questions as she appears on the other side of the Doctor.

'No, it's the whole planet.' Rose turns to her.

'Mm, maybe it's a Sunday.' Donna offers. The Doctor makes a bit of a face.

'No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring.'

'I'm sure if we did land, trouble would find us, no matter what.' Rose interjects. Donna turns over her shoulder.

'Well…maybe everyone's really, really quiet.'

'Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system.' The Doctor points to the screen. It shows no signs of life at all. How is that possible?

'You've got that determined look on your face. Why are we here?' Donna points out and Rose looks over. Of course, how could she have missed that?

'Oh, you know, just passing.' His response is flimsy and Rose doesn't buy it for a second. Apparently Donna hasn't either, because she shakes her head.

'No, I'm serious. You walked in with your thinking face on. Next we're heading off to the Universe's biggest Library. What gives?'

'Now, that's interesting.' He avoids the question and leans in closer to the screen.

Rose lets out an audible sigh. 'What is it?'

'Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids, you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face,' Rose and Donna look back to the screen to see the filtered search, but it has been completed. 'Apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada, see? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life…'

Rose and Donna watch as he pushes some of the keyboard keys, numbers quickly run across the screen until it stops abruptly. _'Error'_ flashes across the screen before it switches to another piece of information. _'Error; .000; lifeform number capped at maximum record._

'A million million. Gives up after that. A million million.' The Doctor folds his arms and Rose widens her eyes.

'If that's the case, where is everyone? There's no one here.' Rose replies and the Doctor nods.

'And not a sound. You noticed that, Rose. A million million life forms, and silence in the Library.' The Doctor says quietly.

'But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive?' Donna's line of questioning is a bit unnerving.

The three of them exchange looks before Rose turn towards the closest book. Slowly, rather nervously, she reaches out her hand to touch it. As her fingers are about to make contact with it, they hear a booming voice. It causes everyone to jump, Rose hastily draws her hand away.

'_Welcome!'_

'That came from up there.' Donna points back to the reception area.

'Yeah!' The Doctor agrees and they all run back into the reception area. There is an odd statue there that they hadn't noticed when they had first arrived. It appears to be rather modern in appearance, but there is a living face mounted onto the head.

'_I am Courtesy Node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo.' The _Node informs them. Rose is unnerved by that thing…she rubs her arms.

'Doctor…that face…it's so…life like.' Rose turns to him but he doesn't seem to be too bothered with it.

'Yeah, don't worry about it.'

'But a statue with a real face, though! It's a hologram or something, isn't it?' Donna can't seem to tear her eyes away from it. It's only when Rose places her hand on Donna's shoulder does she blink and turn to her.

'No, but really, it's…fine.' He tries to reassure them, they don't seem to believe him.

'_Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Decency Filter. Message follows, 'Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't…Oh they're here. Arg. Slarg. Snick.' Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers.'_

'That sounded like a warning.' Rose realises and the Doctor nods.

'So that's why we're here…' He trails off and Rose frowns at his statement. 'Any other messages, same date stamp?' He wonders and the Node speaks once more.

'_One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of 5, 0, 11…'_

'Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine, just play it.' The Doctor states impatiently. Rose still can't get over the lifelike face attached to the statue. Nor the eerie warning message left behind for them.

'_Message follows, 'Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember…if you want to live, count the shadows.' Message ends.'_

'Rose…Donna…' The Doctor turns to them and Rose presses her lips together. She understands already.

'Yeah?' Donna's reply is weak and she looks uncomfortable to be here.

'Stay out of the shadows.' His warning is firm and causes Rose to glance over her shoulder at the dark crevasses in the reception area.

'Why, what's in the shadows?' Donna inquires and the Doctor leads them across the reception floor and into another portion of the Library. They arrive in an area between the bookshelves, several floors high, reaching as far as they can see.

Rose becomes aware that there was more to this visit than he's letting on. It bugs her slightly and when he says no more, she decides to finally speak up.

'So, the real reason you've brought us here is what? I don't believe you just decided to take us here.' Rose can't stop the cross nature of her voice.

The Doctor turns over his shoulder to her and swallows. He'll have to show her. He's no other choice. 'Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the Psychic Paper.' He admits and fishes it from his pocket. He stops and hesitates before he opens it. Rose waits for the message to be revealed and wonders why he's hesitating so much.

Slowly, he opens the Psychic Paper to reveal a note to both Donna and Rose. Immediately Rose's cheeks flush with annoyance and what she's sure is jealousy. _'The Library. Come as soon as you can. X.'_

Donna steps back a bit, unsure of what to expect. She's seen that look many times in her girlfriends' eyes. Jealousy. Pure and simple. Of course, she and Rose automatically assume that a woman has sent the message, but they are not definitely sure it is.

The Doctor has noticed the look as well, which is why he hesitated showing Rose in the first place. He tries to brush off the subject as best he can. Seeing the envy in Rose's eyes makes him uncomfortable. 'What do you think? Cry for help?' He realises the absurdity of his words the moment they leave his mouth. Rose narrows her eyes at him.

'A cry for help? Really? Sealed with a kiss?' Rose challenges and he silently agrees with her.

'Well…we've all done that…' The Doctor attempts to explain it away. Truth is he's unsure of why there's a kiss there in the first place.

'Well, who's it from?' Donna wonders, hoping the answer wouldn't drive a rift between them.

'No idea.' He admits and Rose presses her lips together. She no longer looks at him, but straight ahead instead.

'So, why did we come here, why did you…' Donna starts to say before she is abruptly cut off.

'Donna! Rose!'

Rose turns over her shoulder and covers her mouth. The lights at the far end of the corridor begin to go out, plunging the end into darkness. Eerily the darkness seems to drive itself towards them.

'What's happening?' Donna questions and the Doctor brushes past her, taking Rose's hand in his own.

'Run!' He instructs. Rose reaches back for Donna's hand, fishing a few times before their hands connect. They continue to run until he's eyed a door. He abruptly halts, Rose crashes into him and Donna into her. He attempts to open the door but it doesn't give.

'Come on!' He shouts in frustration and continues to struggle with it.

'What, is it locked?' Donna questioned and she turned over her shoulder.

'Jammed! The wood's warped!' He replies and Donna snaps her head back to him.

'Sonic it, use the thingy!' Donna cries.

'He can't, it won't work on wood.' Rose informs her and Donna drops her mouth.

'What, it doesn't do wood?!' Her reply is becoming frantic. The darkness is edging its way closer to them.

'Hang on, hang on, if I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface…' The Doctor starts and begins to go off in thought. Donna has had enough and rolls her eyes.

'Oh, get out of the way!' She instructs and shoves him aside. With a swift kick, she's broken the door open and they pile into the room, shutting it tightly behind them. Rose passes the Doctor a book and he uses it to bolt it. They are in a circular room with several doors around it. All of the walls are covered with bookshelves and in the middle of the room there is an open dome letting in sunlight. The three are attempting to catch their breaths.

'Doctor, look.' Rose points to a small girl standing in the middle of the room. She has a look of horror on her face.

'Oh! Hello! Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?' He shoves his hands into his pockets and begins to approach the small girl. Without warning, she disappears and a sphere falls to the ground where she used to be standing.

'What is it?' Donna wonders and there is a touch of apprehension in her voice.

'Security camera. Switched itself off.' The Doctor replies and bends down to retrieve it. He turns it over in his hands, examining it. Rose has an uneasy feeling still growing within her.

* * *

The girl opens her eyes up and sees the familiar face looming above her. Immediately her features cloud over in a pensive thought, but they soon contort into one of anger and disbelief.

'They were in my Library. How can they be in my Library?' She demands and the man looming over her frowns.

'Who were they?' He inquires.

The girl puts her hands over her ears in pain as the sound of the screwdriver whirling away becomes too painful for her. 'What's that? What's noise?' She wonders, desperately hoping it will end.

'What noise?' A worried voice inquires and the man beside the girl puts his fingers to his lips. The man standing on the sideline is hushed.

* * *

In the Library, Rose is watching the Doctor fiddle with the security camera in his hand, running the screwdriver over it. He glances up to Donna who is studying the interior of the room they've locked themselves in.

'Nice door skills, Donna.' The Doctor compliment and Donna looks over to them.

'Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends…sometimes you need the element of surprise.' Donna shrugs.

'Doctor, is there something after us? What were we running from back there?' Rose wonders and he turns to her next. He's rather relieved that she doesn't appear to be cross with him anymore.

'Yeah, Rose is right. Did we just run away from a power cut?' Donna pipes up and the Doctor focuses on the security camera.

'Possibly.' His answer is evasive and is frustrates Donna. She tries a different approach.

'Are we safe here?' Donna can't mask the fear that has driven itself into her voice and clears her throat.

'Course we're safe. There's a little shop.' He points to a sign on the wall indicating where the shop will be located.

'Well, someone's happy.' Rose remarks and he turns to her.

'You know how I feel about shops. Every place ought to have them.' He states defensively.

'What could you sell in a shop that's in a library?' Rose challenges and he looks up to her.

'Lots of stuff,' The Doctor replies and without warning the cover on the security camera's lens opens. 'Gotcha!'

* * *

In the little girl's home, she has begun to cry out from the agony she's experiencing. The man can watch no longer and starts to approach his daughter, afraid at what may be happening to her. Strangely, what is not noticed by him, is a peculiar symbol under her. It is identical to the lens on the security camera in her library. Of course, how are they to know of that?

'No, stop it, no, no!' She cries out in pain.

* * *

Odd words display themselves on the camera; Rose covers her mouth in disbelief.

'Ohh, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' Gingerly the Doctor sets down the camera and looks up to Donna, who is staring at it confused. 'It's alive.'

'You said it was a security camera.' Donna walks towards them; her gaze is fixated on the security camera.

'It is. It's an alive one.' He clarifies. Together, they continue to watch the security camera, wondering what else it might do.

* * *

The girl is still on the floor, although she is quiet now. The whirring sound has gone and the agony and pain has subsided. Her father is with her, comforting her as best as he can, when he turns to look over to the other man.

'Dr. Moon, what's happened?' He inquires, but Dr. Moon holds up his hand to silence him.

'Can you hear me? Are you all right?' Dr. Moon question and the little girl looks up to him. Her face is solemn.

'Others are coming.'

'Who's coming? Who are they others?' Dr. Moon sets his jaw as he struggles to get answers from her today.

'The Library is breached. Others are coming.' She repeats and Dr. Moon leans in closer to her.

'What others?' His voice is steady and she looks at him deeply.

* * *

The Doctor frowns as the message appears on the security camera. Rose bends down to ensure she's read that correctly and Donna looks around them.

'Others? What's it mean, 'others'?' Donna wonders but the Doctor merely shakes his head. He is perplexed as she is.

Donna has spotted a Node and so she goes over to it, hoping that it may shed some light on these mysterious people.

'Excuse me, what does it mean, 'others'?' Donna asks and the Node springs to life, but this time, the face is different. Rose tilts her head. But it's still so lifelike.

'That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you.' The Doctor informs them and stands beside Rose.

'So, why's it got a face?' Donna remarks and as the Doctor is about to answer her, the Node speaks up.

'_This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death.'_ The Node states and Rose is overcome by horror. She covers her mouth.

'It's a real, actual human face?!' She cries.

'_It has be actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy.'_

'It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it…' Donna is shocked, Rose is horrified, but the Doctor appears to be rather indifferent to the situation.

'It's the 51st Century, that's like…basically donating a park bench.'

'It's donating a face!' Donna reiterates and she backs away from it, uneasily. Not paying attention to where she's going, she begins to back up into a shadowy part behind her.

The Doctor quickly grabs Donna by her waist to prevent her from doing that. Immediately she smacks his hands away.

'Oi! Hands!' She states, but the Doctor, unfazed, points behind her.

'The shadow, look.'

'What about it?' Donna's question is casual and Rose approaches the Doctor, unable to take her eyes away from the ground.

"Count the shadows." Rose recalls and Donna frowns.

'One. There I counted it, one shadow.'

'That's all well and good, but Donna…what's casting it?' Rose points again and Donna does a double take. There doesn't appear to be anything in the room that may cause that shadow.

'Oh! I'm thick!' The Doctor suddenly cries out, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. 'Look at me; I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head!'

They look towards a corridor in the room; it's shrouded in a thick darkness. Rose can't help but feel like the darkness is watching them. She is beyond creeped out. Still, she can't stop the uneasiness from growing within her.

The only source of light is coming from a flickering lamp.

'Power must be going.' Donna attempts an explanation.

'This place runs on fission cells. They'll out burn the sun.' The Doctor states and Donna crosses her arms, not wanting to believe what he's implying.

'Then why is it dark?' Donna challenges.

'It's not dark.' Rose cuts in, unable to stop staring at the dark corridor.

Frowning, Donna turns behind and notices that the shadow they've seen has now disappeared. Tilting her head, Donna presses her lips together. 'That shadow. It's gone.'

'We need to get back to the TARDIS.' The Doctor states firmly, Rose takes a hold of his arm. Still staring at the corridor, afraid to turn away. The Doctor tilts her head up towards him, forcing her to break eye contact with the darkness. But she can almost feel the darkness's leering eyes as it bears into her back.

'Why?' Donna questions and the Doctor turns to her. His look is grave and it's beginning to make Donna feel uncomfortable.

'Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved.' The Doctor takes Donna's arm in his but lets go once the Node begins to speak. Everyone turns towards it.

'_Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached…'_

Another door bursts open and six people in spacesuits enter the room. Their leader walks straight towards the Doctor, as if they know each other. She reaches up to the side of the helmet and switches the visor to transparency. It reveals a female face; a confident smile is on her features as she tilts her head, getting in every detail of him.

'Hello, sweetie.' She greets and Rose instantly feels jealousy arise within her. Her cheeks tinge the red hue as before and she narrows her eyes at the woman.

'Get out!' The Doctor instructs and Donna feels her jaw drop.

'Doctor!' She chides, but Rose feels the same way. But it's for an entirely different reason than what the Doctor is trying to do.

'All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived, they won't believe you.' The Doctor points to the door they had just used. It snaps Rose out of her jealousy streak and she remembers the danger they are all in.

'Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers.' The woman instructs and everyone begins to take theirs off.

The Doctor turns to Rose, unable to comprehend their ability to ignore him. 'Is it me?' He wonders to her. 'It's my face, isn't it?'

'I told you, it's not super serious anymore.' Rose reminded him and he sighs.

'How do you know they're not androids?' A young woman asks, she barely appears to be out of her teens, the leader turns to her and smirks at her.

'Cause I've dated androids. They're rubbish.' She states.

'Who is this? You said we were the only expedition, I paid for exclusives.' A man steps forward and he is very agitated. The woman rolls her eyes and turns back to the man.

'I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others.' She states the last part with a hint of enjoyment in her voice and she turns back to the Doctor, unable to stop staring at him.

'Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contacts.' The man demands and the young girl springs to life, their leader pays her no mind.

'You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?' She questions and Rose bristles at her familiar nature with him. Who exactly is she? She hasn't even given her nor Donna the time of day yet.

'Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just lea…hang on. Did you say expedition?' The Doctor frowns and the man who demands the contract nods.

'My expedition, I funded it.' He informs them the Doctor makes a bit of a face as he turns to Rose.

'Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists?'

'Got a problem with archaeologists?' The leader questions, she raises her eyebrows at him, placing her hands on her hips.

'I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists.' He replies dismissively.

'Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist.' River replies and the Doctor nods.

'River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now…you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again…not one living thing, not here, not ever.'

Another young woman begins to move out of the corner of her eye and Rose catches it. She turns toward the woman and calls to her. 'Stop! Do not take another step!'

Everyone has frozen, including the young woman, her leg lifted in motion to take another step, but she's stopped herself. 'What's your name?' Rose wonders and she lowers her leg.

'Anita.'

'Anita, stay out of the shadows, okay?' Rose instructs and she nods her head.

'That goes for all of you,' The Doctor turns to the rest of River's associates. 'Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared.'

Everyone stares at him; River however, is smiling widely at him. It annoys Rose. She knows that River is hiding something major. She's not just an archaeologist, Rose can tell. It's like she's used to this sort of danger. Obviously she isn't put off by it.

'No, bit more scared than that,' The Doctor's voice interrupts Rose's thoughts. Miss Evangelista appears to have a frightened look on her face. 'Okay, it'll do for now. You, who are you?' The Doctor points to another man staring blankly.

'Uh…Dave…'

'Okay, Dave…' The Doctor echoes and Dave frowns a bit.

'Oh well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave,' He points to another man who waves. 'He's the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we…' Other Dave is cut off as the Doctor leads him back to the door they've come through.

'Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?' The Doctor questions and Other Dave ponders.

'Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker.' He responds and the Doctor closes his eyes.

'How much darker?'

'Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now.'

'Seal up this door. We'll find another way out.' The Doctor walks back to the rest of the group, standing beside Rose.

'We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?' The man demands and she steps forward, handing the Doctor, Rose and Donna a bunch of stapled papers.

'I'm Mr. Lux's personal…everything,' She smoothes down her spacesuit, out of habit, and smiles nervously. 'You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation.'

'Really? Brilliant, give it here.' Rose holds out her hand and Miss Evangelista hands one to Rose.

'Right here, thanks.' The Doctor grips the paper tightly in his hands, Miss Evangelista moves on to Donna.

'Yeah, lovely. Thanks.' Together they tear up the contract and sprinkle the remains onto the ground.

'My family built this Library. I have rights.' Lux states firmly.

'You have a mouth that won't stop,' River turns to the Doctor. 'You think there's danger here?'

'Something came to this Library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Could be.' The Doctor replies sarcastically. Rose nudges him; she shakes her head at him. He lowers his gaze; he didn't mean to be that rude…

'That was one hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for one hundred years. Whatever came here is long dead.' River informs him and the Doctor folds his arms.

'Bet your life?' He challenges. He is met with a confident smirk from River.

'Always.'

Lux looks over to the other Dave and frowns. 'What are you doing?' He inquires and Other Dave glances back to him.

'He said seal the door.' His reply is innocent enough and yet it causes Lux to frown.

'Torch!' The Doctor calls suddenly and dashes by Lux, snatching his torch from his hands.

'You're taking orders from him?' Lux demands and Rose sighs.

'Rather odd, isn't it?' Rose comments and Lux shoots her a rather nasty look.

The Doctor walks to the other side of the room and starts to look around, using the torch to light the darker corners.

'Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Because it's not irrational.' The Doctor shines the light in one particular corner. Rose approaches him an immediately feels like there are eyes watching her. She gets a chill and turns up to the Doctor.

'So…what's lurking in there?' Rose questions. River eyes her suspiciously.

'Vashta Nerada.' The Doctor replies.

'What's Vashta Nerada?' Donna inquires and the Doctor glances back to her. He catches River's eye and nods at her.

'It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark,' The Doctor walks Rose back to the group, but still she feels the eyes on her. 'Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?'

'What for?' River questions and the Doctor raises his eyebrow at her, like she doesn't understand the severity of this issue.

'Form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out.' The Doctor instructs and he watches as River points to her associates.

'Oi! Do as he says.'

'You're not listening to this man?!' Lux demands in surprise and River turns to him. She folds her arms and smiles coyly at him.

'Apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr. Lux, put your helmet back on, black the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago,' River commands and at once everyone sets out their tasks. Rose blinks at her and then she looks up to the Doctor. He seems just as surprised as she is. River abruptly turns to the Doctor. 'Pretty Boy, you're with me. Step into my office.' She walks to a desk with an informational terminal.

Rose feels the heat rise in her cheeks. Donna places her hand on her shoulder and Rose has to turn away from the group with Donna.

'Is it me?' Rose whispers and Donna leans in.

'I thought she came on a bit...strong…' Donna agrees.

'She knows him…they've met before…' Rose surmises and watches River at the terminal, the Doctor is watching everyone else.

'He doesn't remember…'

'Well, his life isn't usually in the right order all the time.' Rose recalls and Donna smiles.

'Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?' Lux's voice draws them out their conversation and they look over to him. River grins cheekily.

'I don't fancy you.'

'Come on you two, we can help out.' The Doctor approaches them, but River turns over her shoulder.

'Pretty Boy, with me I said.' River states, as she calls to the three of them from the other side of the room. Donna can't help but smirk.

'Oh, I'm Pretty Boy?' The Doctor questions, dumbfounded. Rose tries to hide her annoyance, pushing it down into a small ball. It'd be no good starting an argument with her. Rose hopes that's just River's character, a flirty nature. She hopes.

'Yes!' Donna smirked and then thought of something. 'Hm, that came out a bit quick!'

'Pretty?!' He turns to Rose, hoping to get her thoughts. She just looks him up and down, flashing a crooked, sly smile.

'Well…' She grins. It causes River to turn over her shoulder and watch the blonde and her flirtatious smile. Who is that woman? Another one of his companions? She frowns. Why is this one different?

Rose watches as the Doctor sighs and he reluctantly walks towards River. Rose can't help but notice the victorious smile she flings to her. As the Doctor walks towards her, he thinks of something and turns to the group who is still working on getting the equipment set up.

'Don't let your shadows cross! Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any one of them could be infected.' He warns and it draws everyone's gaze to the ground.

'How can a shadow be infected?' Other Dave wonders, but he sets back to work.

Rose and Donna stick close to each other, as Rose doesn't take her eyes off of River. It's like they're in a competition vying for his attention. They've met, they had to have, she speaks to him with affection and familiarity that he clearly doesn't recognise. How can she be so familiar with him when he doesn't remember every seeing her before?

Donna nudges Rose and she draws herself from her thoughts. They watch River's associates set up the equipment, all save for one.

'Excuse me, can I help?' Miss Evangelista inquires, her voice is soft. She appears nervous and tries a meek smile. Other Dave and Anita look to each other and then to her.

'No, we're fine.' Anita's response is curt and it's as if the pleasant tone has been forced.

'I could just…you know, hold things…' Miss Evangelista tries again, but her cheeks are tinged red from shame, knowing full well why they'd be reluctant to let her help them.

'No, really, we're okay.' Other Dave informs her and Miss Evangelista nods, hanging her head and backing away. It irks Donna and she goes over to the two of them while Rose beckons Miss Evangelista forward.

'Couldn't she just help?' Donna whispers and Other Dave shakes his head adamantly.

'Trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's…' Other Dave struggles to form the correct words when Anita takes over.

'Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her. Twice.' Anita states and Donna looks over to her. She's chatting with Rose, a few steps away, but still seems saddened that she can't help. A lull in the conversation allows Rose to peek over to River and the Doctor. Donna knows she wants to be privy to what they're talking about.

* * *

The Doctor is watching River as she is pulling various trinkets out of her bag. His curiosity is peaked when she pulls out a strange, blue book. It appears to have a cover that is modelled after the panelling on the TARDIS. He frowns.

'Thanks.'

'For what?' The Doctor questions and River turns to him.

'The usual. For coming when I call.' River states and a slight frown passes her features. Odd that he wouldn't know it was she that sent him the message, nor the way she's affectionately greeted him. The only way she's ever greeted him.

'Oh, that was you?' The Doctor replies, now understanding why Rose would become so easily jealous. It's just like the first meeting with Sarah Jane. But they seemed to work through their issues. Maybe she could with River.

'You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me,' River informs him and the Doctor raises his eyebrow in shock. 'I'm assuming there's a reason.'

'A fairly good one, actually.'

'Okay, shall we do diaries, then?' River inquires and she pulls her blue book over to her. Open it to a random page and stares at him intensely. 'Where are we this time? Uh, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you. Yes? So, um…' River begins to flip through pages in the journal. 'Crash of the Byzantium, have we done that yet?' River frowns at him. He's staring at her expressionless. 'Obviously not ringing any bells,' River turns several more pages. 'Right, um, oh. Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?' River glances up from her journal to see a blank look on his face. Although Asgard does sound rather lovely, perhaps he ought to take Rose there soon. 'Obviously not. Blimey, very early days then. Huh, life with a time traveller, never knew it could be such hard work,' River lowers the journal and frowns as she truly examines his face. She's overcome with shock and smiles a bit. 'Look at you!' She whispers to him. 'You're young.'

Taken back by that statement, he blinks. 'I'm really not, you know.'

River shakes her head and places her hand on her hip. 'Nah, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you.'

'You've seen me before, then?' The Doctor inquires; rather embarrassed that he can't recall who River is.

'Doctor…please tell me you know who I am?' River's voice grows fearful but the Doctor doesn't seem to notice it.

'Who are you?'

They are interrupted by a noise, almost replicating an alarm, but it still is rather odd and quite off.

'Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?' Proper Dave questions and Rose approaches the Doctor.

'It almost sounds like…' Rose begins, but he's nodding at her unfinished sentence.

'It is. It's a phone!' The Doctor states and everyone turns around, trying to find the source.

* * *

In the small girl's home an old fashioned telephone is ringing. It's shrill pitch pierces the atmosphere around them and yet, the adults don't seem to pay it any attention.

'Dad!' The girl calls.

'In a minute.' He responds. She continues to stare at the phone.

* * *

'I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise.' Proper Dave states.

'But it's a phone!' Donna states and the Doctor walks towards Proper Dave.

'Let me try something.'

* * *

'Dad! The phone, aren't you gonna answer it?' The girl inquires and her father pokes his head around into the living area from the kitchen.

'It's not ringing, sweetie.' He states and the girl frowns.

Confused, she goes to the phone, and as she's going to reach for it, it stops ringing. She doesn't answer it in time.

* * *

The terminal's screen shows the symbol from the security camera on it with the words 'Access Denied' written all over it.

'Okay it doesn't like that. Let's try something else.'

* * *

Brushing the incident of the phone off, the girl is drawing pictures of the Library at the coffee table. There is a cartoon on the telly and the girl glances up, smiling at the antics of one of the characters.

'_Okay here it comes,'_ The Doctor's voice is heard from the TV. The girl looks up to see a man staring at her. _'Hello?'_

'Hello. Are you in my television?' She inquires and sets down her crayons.

'_Well, no, I'm, I'm…sort of in space. I, I was trying call up the data core of a triple grid security processor.'_

'Would you like to speak to my dad?' She inquires and the Doctor nods.

'_Dad or mum, that'd be lovely.'_ He smiles but the girl doesn't move. She recognises this man.

'I know you! You were in my Library.'

'Your _Library?'_ The Doctor questions and the girl frowns.

'The Library's never been on the television before. What have you done?'

'_Ah, I…I just rerouted the interface…'_

The connection is broken and the TV reverts back to the cartoon. Annoyed, the girl reaches for the remote, flipping channels to try and get the man back on the picture. She opens a cover on the remote that exposes a second set of buttons, thinking that might help her she begins to push them.

* * *

'What happened, who was that?' River questions and 'Access Denied' appears all over the screen once more. Undeterred, the Doctor pushes some keys, but he can't seem to break through. He dashes across the room to the terminal at River's workstation.

'I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights, we need those lights!' He calls to them and River nods.

'You heard him, people, let there be light!' River instructs. Donna and Rose exchange looks before looking around seeing what needs to be done.

The Doctor continues to work on the terminal but finds himself looking at the odd TARDIS blue journal that River has left beside it. Unable to help himself he reaches to pick up the book, River beats him to it.

'Sorry. You're not allowed to see inside the book, it's against the rules.' She declares as she tucks it safely back into her bag.

'What rules?' The Doctor wonders.

'Your rules.' River states and it causes him to frown. Who is she? How does she know so much about him, but he's never met her. Has he completely forgotten meetings they may have had in the past? Clearly he doesn't think he'd be able to forget a woman like River Song.

Abruptly, books start flying off the Library shelves.

'What's what? I didn't do that, did you do that?' The Doctor turns to Proper Dave; he holds up his hands and shakes his head.

'Not me.'

The Doctor turns back to the terminal with the words 'Access Denied' on the screen before is abruptly switches to a new word. 'CAL' is on the top of the screen.

'What's CAL?' The Doctor wonders

A book flies towards Donna and Rose, who can't move out of the way quick enough and ends up getting hit in the shin. She lets out a hiss and bends down to rub her shin, trying to relieve the pain.

'You all right?' Donna wonders and Rose nods.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Rose insists and that's when they've noticed that the books have stopped flying.

'Look, she seems upset.' Donna points to Miss Evangelista. Rose turns over to her and notices how stressed she appears to be. Rose walks towards her with Donna following behind. The Doctor takes a quick look over his shoulder to see Rose putting her hand on Miss Evangelista's shoulder and he smiles a bit.

River has noticed his distraction as well. She turns towards Rose, knowing she's seen her somewhere before, but unsure of where. And when.

'Hey, are you all right?' Rose questioned and Miss Evangelista rubs her arms.

'What's that? What's happened?' Her voice trembles a bit.

'I don't know.' Lux answers and folds his arms across his chest, wishing he could take his helmet off again.

'Oh, thanks for…you know…offering to help with the lights.' Donna says and Rose nods.

'Yeah, that was really nice of you. You didn't have to.'

'They don't want me. They think I'm stupid, cause I'm pretty.' Miss Evangelista replies sadly and Rose shakes her head.

'Oh no, don't say that. It isn't true.' Rose attempts a smiles but Miss Evangelista only shakes her head.

'No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was please.'

Donna chuckles softly. 'See, that's funny.'

'No…no, I, I really was pleased. Is that funny?' She inquires and Donna's face becomes serious, Rose straightens up.

'No, no.' Donna states meekly.

The books that remained on the shelves have begun to fly off the shelves; Miss Evangelista clings to Donna's arm and hides her face. Rose smiles at Donna and carefully makes her way back to the Doctor, who seems relieved to see her.

'Do you think that little girl is causing this destruction?' Rose inquires and River joins them.

'It's possible.' River agrees and the Doctor turns to her.

'But who is she? And what's she got to do with this place?' The Doctor questions and River motions to Lux.

'Ask Mr. Lux.'

'CAL, what is it?' The Doctor questions as he turns to Lux. Lux lifts his helmet off and narrows his eyes.

'Sorry. You didn't sign your personal experience contracts.' He replies, but his voice has a hint of a taunting attitude in it.

'Mr. Lux you have to understand,' Rose attempts to reach him. 'You and your associates are in great danger.'

'And you're willing to risk their lives and your own for protecting a patent?' The Doctor states and Lux rolls his eyes at their worry.

'I'm protecting my family's pride.' Lux states simply and Rose sees the annoyance flash across the Doctor's face.

'Well, funny thing, Mr. Lux, I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important.' The Doctor retorts, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. Rose places her hand on his arm and he inhales deeply. River narrows her eyes.

'Then why don't you sign his contract?' River counters and Rose and the Doctor turn to her. Her pause is slight and then a smirk crosses her features. 'I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you.'

That last comment causes Rose and the Doctor to look at each other. Rose presses her lips together and does her best to remain calm.

'Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?'

Miss Evangelista notices that a panel on the Library wall slides open. Curious she starts towards it; glancing over her shoulder it appears that only she has noticed it.

'There was a message from the Library. Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed off the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years.' River informs them and Mr. Lux nods.

'It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in.' Mr. Lux states.

'Um…excuse me…' Miss Evangelista tries to cut in, but her voice isn't powerful enough. Only Mr. Lux hears her and he dismisses her with a wave of his hand.

'Not just now.' He states.

'There was one other thing in the last message…' River speaks evenly and turns her attention to Lux. He narrows his eyes at her.

'That's confidential.' He replies, angry that she'd have the nerve to bring that up.

'I trust this man. With my life, with everything.' River counters and Lux becomes confused.

'You've only just met the man!' He cried and River merely shakes her head.

'No, he's only just met me.'

That comment solidified it for Rose. They've met…but not in this current time, and maybe…not in this regeneration. In the time she met him in the future, after they'd only just been separated, he hadn't mentioned anyone else. He was travelling alone. And yet…when she accidently stumbled into his TARDIS after he had regenerated, she hadn't seen this woman either. It was just a girl named Amy and someone named Rory. Who she assumed, was a man. So where did this enigmatic River Song fit in to the picture?

'Um…this might be important…' Miss Evangelista tries to get everyone's attention, but they pay her no mind. Again it's only Mr. Lux who catches what she's said.

'In a moment!' He informs her and Miss Evangelista lowers her gaze to the floor, flustered.

River pulls out her PDA and approaches the Doctor, who is still beside Rose. River tilts the PDA so he can see it and the message only further confuses him.

"4022 saved. No survivors.'' He reads and looks up to River.

'4022, that the exact number of people who were in the Library when the planet was sealed.' River informs them and Rose frowns.

'So, how were 4022 people saved, if it says there were no survivors?' Rose inquires and River puts the PDA away.

'That's what we're here to find out.' River states and Lux ponders something.

'And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies.'

During the small conversation, Miss Evangelista decided that she could help her team, even if they didn't want her to. She could prove to them that she wasn't a complete moron and maybe they'd respect her a bit more. Maybe she wouldn't be the butt of all their jokes anymore.

Slowly she walks into the open wall panel and directs herself along a shadowy corridor. Once she's cleared it, she discovers a lecture type room. It is dark in there and as she ventures in further, she feels something engulf her. All she can do is let out a terrified scream.

The scream alerts the other members of the group and Rose leads them into the corridor into the lecture theatre, but Miss Evangelista is no where to be found. All that remains is a skeleton, propped up against a support column.

The Doctor pushes Rose behind him into the small slivers of light that has permeated the room. 'Everybody, careful! Stay in the light!' He orders but Proper Dave has become irritated by that warning.

'You keep saying that. I don't see the point!'

'Who screamed?' The Doctor wonders and Proper Dave looks down to the ground.

'Miss Evangelista.' He informs them.

'Where is she?' The Doctor questions and he turns to River, who has begun to reach for her communicator located on the side of her collar of her spacesuit.

'Miss Evangelista, please state your current…' Everyone is shocked to hear River's voice echo from the direction of the skeleton. Rose clutches the Doctor's arm as she positions herself so she can see. Donna grips Rose's hand tightly. 'Please state your current…' River hesitates and whispers the last word, terrified by the realisation. 'Position…'

She carefully approaches the skeleton and reaches behind its back, pulling back a piece of the spacesuit to reveal green lights. They indicate that the communicator is still on. River steps back.

'It's her…'

'We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?' Anita wonders, unable to tear her eyes away.

'It took a lot less than a few seconds.' The Doctor informs her and keeps Rose tucked behind him.

'What did?' Anita questions.

'_Hello?'_ An eerie voice echoes from Miss Evangelista's communicator. River closes her eyes and turns to the horrified group.

'Um, I'm sorry everyone, um, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting.'

'She's what?' Donna questions and steps forward to look at River.

'_Hello, excuse me? I…I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me?'_

'I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just…you know?' Other Dave wonders, hearing her voice is giving him chills.

'This is her last moment…no, we can't. A little respect, thank you.' River snaps and Other Dave nods quickly. Everyone is silent as they continue to stare at the skeleton.

'_Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?'_

'But that's Miss Evangelista.' Donna states and is surprised that they aren't doing anything to help her.

'It's a data ghost, she'll be gone in a moment,' River reaches for her communicator again. 'Miss Evangelista, you're fine, just relax. We'll be with you presently.'

Donna turns to the Doctor; she doesn't understand what's going on. 'What's a data ghost?' Rose had the same question. How does it manage to manifest itself into this…it's so…heartbreaking. As scary as it may be, Rose almost feels compelled to sit beside the skeleton. So she doesn't have to be alone.

'There's a neural relay in the communicator, lets you send thought mails. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after image.' The Doctor explains and Donna frowns.

'My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces.' Anita recalls and is saddened.

'She's in there!' Donna protests and Proper Dave sighs.

'She's just brainwaves now. The pattern won't hold for long.' He explains and Donna won't hear it.

'She's conscious! She's thinking.' Realising that her arguments are faltering, Donna's voice becomes softer.

'_I can't see, I can't…I don't know what I'm thinking.'_

The Doctor turns to Donna, her face is holding onto the shock of this situation and he takes her hands in his own. 'She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in.' He explains and Donna presses her lips together, not wanting to believe there wasn't anything they could do.

'_Are…are those women there? The nice women…are they there?' _

'What women? Lux questions and everyone exchanges looks.

'She means…I think, she means us.' Donna gestures to Rose and herself.

'Yeah, they're here, hang on,' River speaks into the communicator and then turns to Donna, who is the closest. 'Go ahead. She can hear you.'

'_Hello? Are you there?'_

Donna shakes her head in horror, she can't do it. The Doctor leans in to Donna and whispers to her. 'Help her.'

'She's dead.' Donna whispers frantically.

'Yeah, help her…' He says. Donna only shakes her head again.

'I can't…you do it…please.' Donna holds Rose's hand and she nods. Not that Rose feels anymore comfortable doing it but she steps forward, and wraps her arms around herself, trying to build some nerves.

'_Hello? Are the nice women there?'_

'Yes…yeah, Miss Evangelista, we're here. Are you okay?' Rose's voice cracks and she feels uneasy. She reaches back for the Doctor's hand. His takes it in his own tightly.

'_What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh at me…again…why do they always laugh at me…?'_

'Don't worry, Miss Evangelista. We won't tell them. We promise.' Rose feels tears well up in her eyes. How desperately she wants to help her…doing this…isn't enough in her eyes.

'_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.'_

'We won't…promise…'

'_Again…'_

'I won't…I won't tell them…'

River notices that the lights of the neural relay are now blinking. It won't be long now.

'_Why do they always laugh at me…?_

'She's looping now. The pattern's degrading…' River explains and Rose hastily brushes away the stray tears.

'_I can't think, I…don't…I…I…I…Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream…' _

Donna has to close her eyes to block out the repeated words as they claw at her, making her feel useless for not being able to help her.

'Does anybody mind if I…?' River doesn't wait for an answer and steps towards the skeleton. She reaches over and switches off the relay.

Rose turns around and the Doctor pulls her forward into an embrace. She's still shocked that it takes a few seconds before she's registered what's happened and embraces him tightly. He places a kiss on her head. River notices, and perhaps the mystery of the two of them are beginning to be solved. But what's her name? Why hasn't he mentioned anything to her? But River's confident that she's seen this girl before. But where? And when?

'Are you okay?' He whispers to her. Rose pulls away and presses her forehead to his.

'That…that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever done…that I've ever seen…' Rose whispers to him and he brushes away a few of the small tears that fall.

'I know…and I hope you never have to do that again…'

'It was a freak of technology,' River interrupts and the Doctor shoots her a look of annoyance. 'But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her…I'd like a word with it.' River states and the Doctor reluctantly lets go of Rose. He tilts her chin up to him and she nods. It's okay to move on. He watches as Donna embraces her tightly and wishes he were in her place.

'I'll introduce you.' The Doctor announces and dashes out of the lecture room, taking Rose and Donna's hands with him. He would not leave them alone to the Vashta Nerada.

He lets go of their hands and River brushes by them, Rose and Donna stick together, remaining in the background while the Doctor surveys the room.

'I'm gonna need a packed lunch.' He announces and River points to her bag.

'Hang on.' She goes towards it, but the Doctor wants a word with her.

Together they bend down and River opens up her bag, digging through it as she searches for the lunch. She pauses and pulls out the TARDIS coloured journal.

'What's in that book?' The Doctor whispers to her and River looks over to him.

'Spoilers.' Her smirk is playful.

'Who are you?'

'Professor River Song, University of…' But the Doctor cuts her off.

'To me. Who are you to me?' He clarifies. From the first moment he met her she spoke to him with an underlying tone of intimacy. And not in a friendship way, nor that of a close family member, it was like a lover. The very thought of someone replacing Rose was laughable. How could she be replaced? And by him no less?

Rose was pretty much stuck with him…until…well she just couldn't be anymore. He is sure Rose doesn't mind though. He can't help but understand how awkward this must be for her. To have another woman coming up and declaring that they know one another, in a rather private way, all these things they've done that he doesn't remember doing with her…can't be easy for her. And yet, he hopes she knows that she's all he wants. She's all he needs.

'Again…spoilers,' River's voice interrupts his thoughts as she places a lunchbox in his hands. 'Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out.'

He stares at her with a meaningful look as he tries to decode the mystery that is this River Song. Finding no solution, he stands up and turns to the group.

'Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada!' He declares.

* * *

'Darling, Dr. Moon is going now, but he'd like a word with you alone, is that all right?'

'Yes, of course, Dr. Moon.' The girl nods and smiles.

Dr. Moon turns to the father and smiles warmly at him. 'Thank you,' He turns to the girl and bends down to her level, waiting for the father to leave them. When he does he speaks to her, but keeps his voice low. 'Now, listen. This is important. There's the real world, and there's the world of nightmares. That's right, isn't it? You understand that?'

'Yes, I know, Dr. Moon.' The girl states confidently and Dr. Moon closes his eyes briefly before reopening them.

'What I want you to remember is this…and I know it's hard. The real world is a lie, and your nightmares are real. The Library is real. There are people trapped in there, people who need to be saved. The shadows are moving again. Those people are depending on you. Only you can save them. Only you.'

* * *

Not wanting to be thought of as rude, River approaches the two women that the Doctor had brought along with him. They are watching intensely at him as he lies on the floor, examining each shadow with the screwdriver.

'So, you travel with him, don't you?' River inquires and the both turn around and frown. 'The Doctor, you both travel with him?'

Donna and Rose exchange looks and Donna crosses her arms. 'What of it?' She can't control the icy tone of her voice.

As the Doctor moves around the room he stops at Proper Dave's feet, he frowns. 'Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?'

'Why?'

'Over there by the water cooler. Thanks.'

Proper Dave grumbles a bit but does as he's instructed and moves out of the way.

'You know him, don't you?' Donna abruptly asks and Rose freezes. Inside she feels anxious as she awaits the answer. This is but another glimpse into his future. A future that she's not in. A future where he's moved on. Moved on with her.

'Oh, yes, I know that man. I know him well. We go way back, that man and me. But…as well as I know him, there's so much I don't know about him,' River smiles sadly. 'He's not always an easy person to read.'

'I'm sorry…but what?' Rose inquires, she can't take it anymore. She can't take the mysteries.

'He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message but it went wrong, it arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me,' River turns her attention to the man lying flat on his stomach pointing the screwdriver at the shadows. 'And, and I never understood it. I never understood why we couldn't grow close. Why, even though we had great adventures together, why he always looked through me. Like he does now. It shouldn't kill me, but it does. And now, I think I'm starting to get why.'

'What are you talking about?' Donna wonders, Rose is equally as lost, but she understands, maybe. 'Are you just talking rubbish?'

'Do you know him, or don't you, River?' Rose can feel the jealousy creeping back into her.

'Rose! Donna! Quiet, yeah? I'm working!' He calls over to them.

'We're sorry!' Rose calls back to him. River freezes, it makes so much sense now, and she's in awe, of the most brilliant woman in the universe.

'Donna? You're Donna? Donna Noble?'

'Yeah…why?' Donna wonders, however River has moved on to Rose. Staring at her with shock. It all makes sense now.

'Rose…Tyler…' River repeats and it causes Donna and Rose to grow uncomfortable. River gets it. She remembers where she had seen her face before.

* * *

'_Hello, sweetie!' _

'_River! I…um…I, uh what are you doing here?' _

_River sinks down beside him on the console chair, he hastily tries to shove something back into his pocket. However, he isn't quick enough and River has snatched it out his hands._

'_What are you trying to hide from me?' She beams up to him, he's already red. He doesn't answer her right away and so she looks down to the object she's taken from him._

_It's an old photo. Very old, cracked slightly, the edges are starting to curl upwards and the sepia colour is fading. Frowning, River brings the photo up closer to inspect the contents. _

_It's of two people, a man and a woman. The woman is looking up to the man with a smile on her face. He has her arm grasped in his own and it staring off at something in the distance. Instantly she recognises the man, how could she not?_

'_Is that Tsar Nicholas?' _

'_Yes.'_

'_Who's the girl? Doesn't look like a Romanov, she doesn't resemble his other daughters.'_

'_She was an unofficial daughter.' He informs her and he remembers her stories of her time spent with them. He'd give it all to hear her tell them to him again._

'_Unofficial? Why do you have this photo? It isn't like you to keep photos, especially if they aren't of you,' River teases, but he doesn't smile. 'Did you fancy the girl?' She inquires, assuming the girl is nothing more than a maid of some kind. She thinks it's odd for a Tsar to grow close with a maid._

'_Yeah, I 'fancied' her,' He tells her. River looks up to him with shock on her face. 'Although, 'fancied' isn't a word to describe what we once had.'_

'_What?' River questions, but she receives no reply. She's slightly offended that he'd bring up a casual liaison while she's sitting here with him._

_She turns the photo over and notices two sets of writing on it. One she easily recognises as the Doctor's and another she doesn't. _

"_Nicholas and I. Tobolsk. Governor's Mansion. Spring 1918."_

_Underneath that…_

"_Rose Tyler and her father." _

_Beside that is a Gallifrayan symbol she hasn't come across before. _

'_So, Tsar Nicholas had an illegitimate daughter, eh? Who'd have thought that?'_

'_No, River, he didn't,' The Doctor gently pries the photo out of River's hands. 'He was fiercely loyal to his wife. That loyalty cost him his throne, his country and his life.'_

'_So then, who is she? Scullery maid?' River wonders and the Doctor snaps his head to her._

'_No!' He states firmly, there is anger in his voice. River doesn't understand why. _

'_Well then, tell me who she is! Stop being secretive.' River insists and she watches the hurt come into his eyes. _

'_It's in the past, River, why does it matter now?'_

'_Because I want to know.'_

'_We can't always get what we want.' He informs her and it causes her to ponder that._

'_I have my ways, you know that.' _

'_I do, but they won't do you any good.' He replies and River mulls that over. He didn't fancy her, and they shared something special. But what? Could it be what they share? A deep friendship?_

'_I've got it.' River declares. He turns to her, rather confused, and maybe a bit apprehensive._

'_What?'_

'_Rose Tyler…' River repeats. Even hearing her name causes a great sadness to well up within him. 'More than a friend? Well, what could be more than a friend but a lover?' River's smile is coy and the Doctor turns to her. He doesn't answer, but it tells her all she needs to know. 'How often did you visit her in 1918?'_

'_She didn't live in 1918. She was my companion, at first. That's how it started.'_

_River doesn't have another moment to answer him before the irrefutable sounds of Amy and Rory's bickering indicates that they are drawing closer._

_River doesn't know what to think. She's never seen him look at her the way the simple mention of this Rose's name makes him look. Just how special was she to him? Where could she be? Pity she'll never know._

* * *

'I do know the Doctor, but in the future. His personal future.' River states and Donna and Rose stare at each other. She knew it, it all makes sense now. Jealousy stabs at her.

'If that's true, then why don't you know us? Where are we in his future?' Donna questions. Rose knows the half of that answer. She doesn't know where she ends up, but they just aren't together. Then she started going over the parts of his future where she's met him.

Where was Donna? In 1969, he had been alone, their separation, fresh. But there was no Donna, and Rose hadn't thought to ask. When she met the future him, there was an Amy and a Rory, and possibly a River, but again, no Donna.

What happened to her? Did she and Donna get stuck somewhere together? Just as River opens her mouth to answer them, the Doctor cuts in as he stands up.

'Okay, we've got a live one! That's not darkness down those tunnels, this is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm,' The Doctor opens up the lunchbox and takes the chicken leg out. He throws it into the shadows but by the time it reaches the ground, there's only the bone left of it. 'The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada. Literally 'the shadows that melt the flesh.' Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive.'

'What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?' Donna questions, horrified. To Rose, it explains why she'd felt eyes on the back of her, they were watching her.

'Mm, Earth and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vastha Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams.' The Doctor states.

'If they were on Earth, we'd know.' Donna replies confidently, but the Doctor shakes his head.

'Nah, normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark.' He says darkly and Rose gets another chill.

'Every shadow?' River questions.

'No. But any shadow.' The Doctor clarifies.

'What do we do, Doctor?' Rose questions and he ponders it.

'Daleks aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada…run! Just run!' He takes Rose's hand in his own.

'Run?' River echoes. 'Run where?'

'This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere.' The Doctor surmises and he turns to Lux.

'Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics!' He states and Rose softly sighs.

'Doctor!' Donna calls and he looks over to her. 'The little shop that you and Rose argued about. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff.'

'Oh, Donna you're right!' Rose exclaims and Donna grins.

'That's why I like the little shop, Rose!'

'Okay, let's move it!' Proper Dave states and he heads towards the shop, Rose spots something and inhales sharply. She tugs on the Doctor's coat sleeve and she points to the problem.

'Actually, Proper Dave, could you stay where you are for a moment?' The Doctor says and motions for Donna to back up towards them.

'Why?' He inquires; Rose doesn't understand how he hasn't noticed yet.

'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows,' Everyone quickly lowers their gaze to the floor in horror. 'It's how they hunt, they latch onto a food source and keep it fresh.'

'What do I do?' Proper Dave questions, his voice is full of panic.

'You stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room, like there's a million wasps.'

'We're not leaving you, Dave.' River reassures him and he nods slightly.

'Course we're not leaving. Where's your helmet?' The Doctor asks and Proper Dave starts to lift his hand. 'No, don't point. Just tell me.'

'On the floor, by my bag.'

Anita begins to cross the room to fetch it for him, but she gets dangerously close to Proper Dave's shadow. 'Don't cross his shadow!' The Doctor warns, Anita manoeuvres around it and picks up the helmet, walking to the Doctor. 'Thanks,' He takes it off her. 'Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got.' The Doctor carefully puts the helmet on Proper Dave.

'Um, but Doctor, we haven't got any helmets.' Donna can't help but notice and the Doctor turns to her.

'Yeah but we're safe.' He states and Donna frowns.

'How are we safe?' Donna questions and the Doctor quickly looks away.

'We're not, that was just a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?' He turns to River who lowers her gaze as she thinks.

'What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit, there was nothing left.' Lux recalls frantically.

River ignores him as she suddenly thinks of something. 'We can increase the mesh density, dial it up 400%. Make it a tough meal.' River states.

'Okay,' The Doctor sonics Proper Dave's suit. '800%, pass it on!' He lifts it to pass it on to River, but she holds up a similar one.

'Gotcha!' She smirks.

'What's that?' The Doctor inquires, Rose can't stop feeling inadequate compared to her.

'It's a screwdriver.' River states simply.

'It's sonic.'

'Yeah, I know. Snap!' River goes around sealing everyone's suits with her sonic. The Doctor walks towards Rose and Donna, continuing to eye River with suspicion. He grips Rose and Donna's hands, and pulls them in the direction of the shop.

'Doctor what are we doing?' Rose struggles to fall into pace with him.

'Is this really a good time to be shopping?' Donna wonders and the Doctor turns to them.

'No talking, just moving!' The Doctor stops in front of an odd looking machine. It is a lectern by a small dais with three roundels in it. 'Try it!' He pushes Rose and Donna into the machine. 'Right, stand there in the middle.'

'What are you doing? What is this?' Rose demands an answer. That look in his eyes. Something is telling her he's worrying about something.

'It's a teleport. Stand in the middle, both of you. Can't send the others, TARDIS won't recognise them.' The Doctor rushes his sentence and doesn't look Rose in the eye.

'What are you doing?' Donna repeats Rose's question.

'You don't have suits, you're not safe!' The Doctor cries and Rose crosses her arms.

'You don't have one either. Don't even play that angle; you're in as much danger as we are. We are not leaving you.' Rose lowers her voice and he looks at her frantic.

'Let me explain…' He starts, and Rose watches his right hand twitch, just as he reaches to press the lever, Rose leaps off and the Doctor presses it. Donna teleports away, with a scream, and Rose lands in the Doctor's arms, knocking them both to the ground.

'Rose!' The Doctor cries and she takes his face into her hands.

'Where you go, I go. What you see, I see. Stop forgetting that!' She shouts at him and passionately kisses him. Forgetting the danger they're in, he returns it, wrapping his arms around her.

'Doctor!' River's voice from the other room and he pulls away, panting slightly he gets up and pulls Rose to her feet. He draws her in for a final kiss before breaking it and takes her hand. They run back into the other room.

* * *

Donna starts to appear inside the TARDIS, but before the process could finish she disappears again with another scream.

* * *

The Doctor stops abruptly with Rose, crashing into the back of him. Immediately she sees what had worried River so much.

'Where did it go?' The Doctor scans the room and Rose feels uneasy.

'It's just gone. I…I looked around, one shadow. See?' Proper Dave explains.

'Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here.' River looks around the room, an uneasy feeling is building within her. She notices that Rose has remained, but Donna is gone. Why is that? Not to mention Rose looks rather…dishevelled. River narrows her eyes as Rose presses her lips together, she doesn't catch River studying her.

'I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence…' Lux smiles apologetically to Proper Dave. River is about to open her mouth, but Rose beats her to it.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Lux, but you can shut up.' Rose states curtly, and for once, it causes River to smile. There is feistiness within her, River likes that.

'Did you feel anything? Like an energy transfer? Anything at all?' The Doctor does a circle around Proper Dave.

'No, no, but, look, it's, it's gone.' Proper Dave begins to turn around to show that he's clear. The Doctor shakes his head.

'Stop there, stop, stop, stop there, stop moving!' He shouts and Proper Dave finally ceases his movement. 'They're never just gone. And they never give up.' The Doctor kneels down and starts to investigate the shadows with the sonic. He straightens up. 'Well, this one's benign.'

'Hey, who turned out the lights?' Proper Dave questions.

'No one did, they're fine.' Rose informs him, but she can feel the discomfort growing within her again.

'No, seriously, turn them back on!' Proper Dave pleads, his voice becoming frantic and full of fear. River doesn't understand, they're surrounded by a halo of light. How can he not see it?

'They are on.' River states to him but he doesn't understand how they can insist there is light, when he can't see a bloody thing.

'I can't see a ruddy thing.' Proper Dave insists and he begins to feel something cold and wet surround and then engulf him.

'Dave, turn around.' The Doctor states and he does so. When he turns back to the group, Rose gasps and covers her mouth. His face has become invisible in the darkness of the helmet.

'What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone, are we safe?' Proper Dave wonders and Rose instantly knows, that the Vashta Nerada have managed to claw their way into his suit. Is there a way out of this situation for him, or will he end up like poor Miss Evangelista? Rose hopes for the best.

'Dave, I want you to stay, absolutely still,' The Doctor tells him, but he suddenly jerks and then stiffens. 'Dave, Dave? Dave, can you hear me, are you all right? Talk to me, Dave.'

'I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm…I'm fine.' He repeats. Rose doesn't like the sound of him. Is he repeating himself? Is he ghosting?

'I want you to stay still, absolutely still.' The Doctor instructs but Rose doesn't think he's made it.

'I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm, I'm, fine. I can't…Why can't I? I…I can't…Why can't I? I…I can't…Why can't I? I…'

River notices the lights on Proper Dave's communicator have begun to blink, she closes her eyes. 'He's gone, he's ghosting.'

Rose covers her mouth and closes her eyes, how she wished they didn't have to lose another person to these vicious creatures.

'Then why is he still standing?' Lux questions and Rose snaps her eyes open just as the Doctor has begun to cautiously approach Proper Dave.

'No, Doctor!' Rose cries out.

'Dave, can you hear me?' The Doctor questions, but Proper Dave suddenly grabs the Doctor around the throat and begins to squeeze. Rose rushes forward and hits him out the arms, trying to get him to relinquish the Doctor. At that moment, Proper Dave's helmet is illuminated there is nothing left but a skeleton in a spacesuit. Rose freezes, as she can't turn away from it, she digs her nails into the fabric of the suit.

'Rose, get…back!' The Doctor manages to get out. Proper Dave roughly knocks Rose off of him and she falls to the ground from the forcible nature of the shove.

'Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?' Proper Dave's speech loops. River runs towards them, her sonic in her hand.

'Excuse me!' River uses her sonic to stun the creature and she frees the Doctor. He immediately pulls Rose to her feet and backs away from the creature, pushing River with him.

'Back from it, get back, right back!' He instructs and the group does at its told, but they soon encounter a problem. The creature has cornered them and awkwardly begins to advance on them, taking slow, mindful steps.

'Doesn't move very fast, does it?' River turns to the Doctor but he's staring at the suit in disbelief.

'It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning.' The Doctor grows fearful and the group jumps when several long shadows reach out from the creature and move towards the group. They back away a bit more.

'What do we do? Where do we go?' Lux panics and River turns to face him. She smiles confidently.

'See that wall behind you? Duck!' River shouts and Lux does as he's instructed to do. River uses a sonic blaster to make a hole in the wall.

'Squareness gun!' The Doctor grins and River just gives him a crooked smile. She becomes serious and turns to the remaining group members.

'Everybody out. Go, go, go! Move it, move, move! Move it, move, move!' She shouts and they all pile out of the room, arriving in a shadowy aisle between some tall bookshelves.

'You said not every shadow.' River recalls.

'But any shadow!' The Doctor restates.

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?' The creature arrives at the aisle. Instinctively, the Doctor grips Rose's hand.

'Run!' River yells and they all take off running down the aisle as fast as they can. River watches as the Doctor leads the way with Rose. Truly, it does make sense. How could she have been so blind?

* * *

'Sweetie, dinner's ready.' The girl's father pokes his head from around the kitchen wall and smiles at her.

'Donna Noble has been saved.' She informs him proudly.

'Sweetie?' He murmurs, confused, unsure of what that meant.

* * *

Rose is leaning beside the Doctor, panting as she tries to catch her breath, watching the Doctor fiddle with a lamp. River approaches them while the rest of the group is bent over, recovering from their near marathon.

The Doctor glances over to her briefly, before turning back to his work. 'Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down.'

'So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?' River inquires.

'No, he usually makes it up off the top of his head.' Rose replies and it causes River to nod deeply.

'Ah, yes, that is true, isn't it?' River points her screwdriver at the lamp as well and the light becomes noticeably stronger.

The Doctor can't take it anymore, he wants answers from her. 'Your screwdriver…looks exactly like mine.' He notices, Rose observed that as well. Why is that?

'Yeah, you let me borrow it.'

'I don't let anyone borrow my screwdriver, not unless I trust them completely.' The Doctor counters and River inwardly sighs a bit.

'I know. And you do trust me. You'll come to see that.' River replies cryptically, Rose's cheeks redden.

'Who are you?' The Doctor asks again and River leans against one of the bookshelves.

'What's the plan?' She's becoming quite good at dodging his line of questioning, revealing only what she needs to. Keeping her answer vague. It's starting to annoy him.

'I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS, which is where someone else should be…' The Doctor turns to Rose who shrugs. 'If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate.'

'Take her home, yeah…' River nods and she turns to the rest of the group. 'We need to get a shift on.' She instructs and she hears someone groan softly.

The Doctor checks his screwdriver and Rose sees the look of grave concern etch themselves into his face.

'Doctor, what is it?' Rose walks to him, he turns to her, a slightly panicky look is evident now.

'She's not there, Rose. I should've received a signal, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach.'

'Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient.' River explains and Rose spots something.

'Look, there's a Node. I'll go see if it can help us,' Rose runs to the nearby Node. 'Excuse me, Donna Noble. There is a Donna Noble here in this Library somewhere. Do you think you can help us locate her position?'

The Node turns its head to Rose to reveal that it is wearing Donna's face. Rose gasps horrified.

'_Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved.'_

'Donna!' The Doctor exclaims when he's joined Rose, her gasp having alerted him.

'How can it be Donna, how's that possible?' River stares at the Node without a shocked expression on her face.

'_Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved.'_

'Oh no…Donna…' Rose covers her mouth in shock and the Doctor wraps his arm around her shoulders.

'We can save her. We can figure this out.' He attempts to reassure her.

'_Donna Noble has left the Library.'_

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?' Everyone whips their heads to the direction of the creature who has now appeared in the aisle. Everyone except the Doctor and Rose, who are too devastated to care what's going on around them. They continue to stare at the Node in complete despair.

'Doctor! Rose!' River calls to them, when she's noticed that they haven't followed her when she's led the rest of the group away.

'_Donna Noble has been saved.'_

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?'

'_Donna Noble has left the Library.'_

'Doctor, Rose, we've got to go, now!' River runs back to them and takes the Doctor's hand. It prompts him to grasp Rose's hand.

'_Donna Noble has been saved.'_

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?'

'_Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved.'_

River leads them into a dead end. They are cornered, the creature is coming at them from one end of the aisle and the ravenous shadows are driving towards them from the other end.

'Doctor, what are we going to do?' River turns to him.

He ensures Rose is safely beside him, not wanting to take any chances with her safety. Not like he had with Donna, who is lost or trapped somewhere now because of him. Who would have thought the safest place to be was actually the most dangerous?

Rose grips the Doctor's arm and turns her gaze from one end of the aisle to the other. How could they possibly get themselves out of this?

* * *

Hello all!

Wow I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter written. Honestly I didn't feel creative enough to start it and had to force myself to get it written. Maybe that's why I'm not overly satisfied with it.

Well here she is, River Song. I hope I've captured the jealousy issue between Rose and River. Just remember, Rose wins out. A lot of it will be explained later on. I've included a glimpse in here. Hopefully it works.

Thank you all for your reviews last chapter, your support means a lot.


	13. Forest of the Dead

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?'

Rose feels the Doctor press her closer against him as she watches that creature draw closer and closer to them. Turning back over to the other end of the aisle, the hungry darkness inches ever closer to them. Rose bites her lip; she's never experienced anything as terrifying as this.

This is more petrifying than the werewolf they faced in Scotland; this is something so much more tangible, something that can never be avoided. It is everywhere and it will always cast a shadow of doubt in her mind. She will, from this point on, constantly question whether or not she is truly alone in the darkness.

'Doctor…what about Donna? Where is she? Is she safe?' Rose turns up to him and the Doctor shakes his head.

'I don't know…we'll find her. We'll figure this all out.' He reassures her and Rose nods. He looks at the Vashta Nerada creeping closer. He wishes he could have found a safe place for Rose. And yet he's glad that she didn't go with Donna, wherever she may be.

It only furthers his worry, how did she become a Node? What interfered with the teleport? He's got so many thoughts buzzing around in his head and is unsure of which one to focus the most energy on.

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?'

River, seeing no other option, primes her squareness gun once more. She's never been more conflicted in her life. She steals a glance at the Doctor and Rose. It makes sense to her, why they were never able to grow close. Why, he never allowed her to. How, even though they had such fantastic adventures, he was never there with her, mentally. Now, after she's met the mysterious Rose Tyler, she wonders if their little ploy to save the world in the future, meant anything to him at all.

But she was there when he was asked the most important question in the universe. And she was there when he had answered that question. She knows it. His real name, however, has Rose been privy to it first? It's finally struck a cord, in his life, Rose will always come first. Even in his future, when she is no longer there, even when they had all those adventures, those interactions. Was he doing it because he truly wanted to? Or was it because he wished it were Rose? He truly must be just going through the motions.

River wondered if the adventures they had shared together was because he wanted to feel close to someone again. All of the dates he took her on…was it simply because he wanted to connect with her? And then it hit her. He never could have the same relationship with her as he had with Rose. Maybe he realised that. Perhaps he had wanted to make it up to her. By giving her these wonderful tours of the universe to make up for his eventual inability to recognise her? He was giving her the best possible trips to make up for his own failings. A great send off, in his eyes perhaps.

Did they grow close? Sure, they had to have, but maybe not in the way River was seeing it. It certainly explains his close guarded nature. How she didn't find out about Rose until she stumbled upon her by accident. Or when she had met Amy in the hallway not seconds after and discovered that her room and the Doctor's remain side by side. Maybe that's why it took so long to recall her face, it had been in a blurry photograph from 1918. Why she needed to hear her name spoken.

She had wanted to know about this girl, but he simply wouldn't tell her. And every time she tried to find out, she was met with a dead end. Almost like she had vanished without a trace. He never told her why. Every time their paths crossed there was no Rose, and he seemed to be getting more and more despondent. And true to his nature, would carry on, as if there was nothing wrong.

She knows he gets lonely, how could she not? Maybe the cause of his loneliness and the cry for isolation is because of a human from Earth named Rose Tyler. And the way in which they seemed to long for each other.

River lowers her squareness gun in a moment of hesitation. She turns to look over her shoulder and hurts at what she sees. Maybe there's an underlying tone of jealousy as well. He's got Rose tucked close to him; he's protecting her…she'll have to accept it. She and the Doctor will never have a relationship like that. He's too bonded to her.

Now is not the time to be thinking of memories like these. Not with death breathing so far down their necks. River closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Again she aims the squareness gun at the wall. She shoots it and creates another hole in the wall. Everyone immediately draws their attention to it and River motions to the group quickly.

'This way, quickly, move!' She shouts and they all begin to run towards the hole. The Doctor ensures that River and Rose go ahead of him, before he turns over his shoulder and stares at both ends of the aisle.

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?'

Rose grabs the front of his suit jacket and forcibly pulls him into the next room.

'Whoa!'

* * *

The girl is now watching the Library on TV. It's on every station. What did that man do to get it on her TV? That's never happened before. She doesn't understand it. If it's on TV, is it real?

'Dad? Dad, the Library, it's on television now.' She calls to him. He doesn't appear, but merely calls to her from another room of their house.

'How many times, darling? The Library is just your imagination.'

She puffs out her cheeks in annoyance, wishing that her father would only just step into the room so he could see. Not believing that it was all in her mind, the little girl picks up the remote again and flips through the channels.

All different parts of the Library are now on the television. It only serves to confuse her more. Finally she settles on one that isn't in the Library. It's outside of a hospital and there appears to be an ambulance driving up to the front doors.

Once the ambulance has stopped, the crew gets out and rushes towards the back of it, throwing the doors open. They reach in and grasp the stretcher tightly pulling it towards them and lower it onto the ground.

The little girl straightens up when she finally glimpses the patient they are rolling into the hospital.

'Donna?' She asks, confused. How did she get there? The girl shifts slightly, making herself comfortable.

* * *

Donna sits up slightly in the bed and looks around. Funny, she doesn't remember being in a hospital, or how she got here. She looks down; it must have been awhile because she's in pyjamas. Donna looks to a mirror next. She frowns. She doesn't remember a thing. Why she's in here, where she is. Nothing. It's like her mind has been wiped clean.

There is a knock on the door. Without being let in, the door to her room opens and a man steps through, he has a serious look on his face. But a nod in her direction when he sees that she's awakened. Donna frowns as he takes a seat in the chair located to her right. Who is this man? Why doesn't she know who he is?

'Hello Donna.' He says, well he seems to know her name.

'Who are you?' Donna questions and the man sits back. He frowns a bit at her question and then leans forward again.

'I'm Dr. Moon. I've been treating you since you came here, two years ago.' He informs her. Donna suddenly recognises him, like a light has switched on in her head.

'Oh, god, Dr. Moon, I'm so sorry! What's wrong with me? I didn't recognise you for a moment.' Donna laughs nervously. But it worries her still; some parts of her mind are still shrouded in shadows.

'And then you remembered. Shall we go for a walk?' Dr. Moon suggests.

After he's spoken that sentence, Donna finds herself outside. Walking the hospital grounds. They are pristine and well manicured. Donna blinks from the bright sunlight that assaults her eyes and she looks over her shoulder. How did they get to the grounds so fast? She didn't even remember leaving her room.

Dr. Moon walks slowly beside her, studying their surroundings and turns to Donna. 'No more dreams, then? The Doctor, Rose Tyler and the blue box, time and space?' Dr. Moon questions, but Donna doesn't even hear him.

'How did we get here?' She wondered and Dr. Moon stops walking, causing Donna to as well.

'We came down the stairs, out the front door. We passed Mrs. Ali on the way out.' Dr. Moon informs her and they round the corner to the front of the hospital again. Donna walks past a board near the hospital that only has a solitary word on it. CAL. Donna however, doesn't notice it. She continues to stroll alongside Dr. Moon. Her face is clouded over in thought as she tries to place that event. She vaguely remembers it.

'Yeah. Yeah, we did. I forgot.' Her voice is shaky; she's trying to convince herself. Why doesn't she believe herself? Why doesn't she believe Dr. Moon?

'And then you remembered,' Dr. Moon states confidently and Donna nods, her memory is still hazy as she tries to piece together their journey from her room to the gardens. 'Shall we go down to the river?' He inquires.

Before Donna can answer him properly, they've appeared beside a river. Funny, when he questioned if she'd like to go to the river, she thought she knew someone named River. Funny how everything slips away, her memory never used to be this bad, did it? Did she always forget such large portions of her life?

She looks around and notices that they are sitting it on a bench facing the river. Some ducks have swam by and stopped, investigating Donna and Dr. Moon.

'You said 'river' and suddenly we're feeding ducks.' Donna smiled a bit. Still unsure of the route they took to get to this river.

Every time she hears that word, something in the back of her mind says she's met someone named River. But she doesn't remember it. Donna turns her head when she hears the sound of gravel crunching behind her. There is an attractive man walking by them carrying his fishing gear and he waves to them.

'Dr. Moon! Morning!' He calls as he approaches them. Dr. Moon steals a glance at Donna who hasn't taken her eyes off of him. This may be a perfect opportunity for her to be fully accepted.

'Donna Noble, Lee McAvoy.' Dr. Moon motions and Donna smiles warmly at him. It causes Lee to blush.

'Hello, Lee.' She extends her hand to him and he shakes it. Her beauty instantly makes him revert back to a phase he thought he had gotten over with the help of Dr. Moon.

'Hi, D…D…D…' He attempts and reddens further at his inability to pronounce her name.

'Oh, you've got a bit of a stammer there…bless!' Donna smiles warmly to him and attempts again.

'D…D…'

'Oh, skip to a vowel, they're easy!' Donna informs him and he stops, smiling at her feistiness. She begins to laugh and he joins her. He's never met someone like her before, she beautiful, she's funny and he can tell how loving she is.

Dr. Moon notices the instant attraction and smiles to himself. This meeting is perfect for them. Now, they will have each other and all will be well.

Suddenly Donna looks around; she and Dr. Moon are once again in the hospital gardens. Donna studies their surroundings, but she doesn't spot Lee. What happened? Did he fancy her? She did. She turns to Dr. Moon.

'How did we leave it, him and me?' Donna inquires, she's starting to believe that she's getting used to these huge gaps in her memory. Maybe it's something that just can't be fixed. But she's sure with Dr. Moon's help; she can over come this problem.

Dr. Moon smiles at Donna and places his hand on her shoulder. 'I got the impression he was inviting you fishing tomorrow.'

Donna's face lights up and instantly her surroundings go white. When she is able to refocus, her body automatically steps into a room she's never been in before. But sitting on the bed is Lee!

Odd, Donna doesn't remember being offered an invitation to visit his home, nor the sexy, glittering clothes that's wearing. Inwardly, Donna smiles. Rose would have loved this outfit. No. That's not right. There is no Rose. She's part of those wonderful dreams she had. And she does not exist. It's funny, though, that Donna can recall vivid details of Rose's life. Her mind does have quite the active imagination. Maybe she should write a book on her fantastical dreams.

She snaps out of her daze when she notices the once over that Lee is giving her. He grins and Donna smiles. 'So…finishing!' She grins at him.

Donna looks around and smiles at the comforting sounds of the rain hitting the river. She inhales and the calming scent of the rain relaxes her, where could they be now? How did they get here? It sure doesn't look like fishing to her, after all, that is the last memory she has of the two of them. She turns to look at Lee as he adjusts the umbrella they're sitting under, so they don't get wet.

He thinks Donna looks wonderful in her dress. And yet, oddly out of place. There's something he's been dying to ask her now. And he had wanted this day to be perfect for her. Because she deserved it. Now the rain had gone and spoiled that. Still, it wouldn't deter him from doing what he wanted, and hoped that the day could still be salvaged, and hopefully she'd agree.

He covers her hand with his own and smiles to her. She grips it tightly and he inhales deeply, trying to steady his nerves and calm himself. 'D…D…'

Donna puts her hand on his cheek, absolutely enamoured with him. 'Gorgeous and can't speak a word. What am I gonna do with you?'

He figures that means yes.

Donna struggles to shift the poufy wedding dress out from under Lee's step as he scooped her up into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, and beams up to him. What a perfect day. It had been unseasonably warm. Everyone was talking about that. How warm it was, how perfect the wedding had been. How beautiful a bride she made. Um, of course she did…did they not see the dress she's got on? Doesn't matter that she spent a small fortune on the dress, at least she thinks she has…she got the reaction she wanted.

Lee shifts Donna in his arms and together they cross the threshold into their new lives. This is something that she's always wanted. To be married and start a family. But…her mind…strangely tells her that she was engaged before. She doesn't remember to whom, maybe she's imagining things again. It's that great imagination of hers.

'Welcome home, M-Mrs. McAvoy.' Lee states happily and Donna tilts his head down to him, they share a loving kiss. Donna can't believe how lucky she is to have met a man like Lee. When Donna opens her eyes again, there is a piercing white light that surrounds her.

Donna re-crosses her legs as she looks over to the photos that Dr. Moon is looking at. Two children dash into the room, apparently playing some sort of game, they laugh and run around the couch.

'Stop it!' Donna turns to scold them. 'Stop it now, we've got a visitor.'

'You've done so much in seven years, Donna.' Dr. Moon commends and Donna nods deeply. She turns to her children as they dash out of the room.

'Ah, sometimes it feels more like seventy,' She pauses, rather confused. 'Mind you, sometimes it feels like no time at all.' Now why would she say that? It only confuses her more.

Dr. Moon stands, placing the photo album on the coffee table and reaches for his briefcase. Donna stands with him and smiles.

'Can I just say what a pleasure it is to see you fully integrated?' He compliments and as Donna is about to respond to him. Dr. Moon becomes fuzzy. Donna frowns and widens her eyes as he disappears.

He's replaced by the Doctor and Rose. They are both looking upwards to something that Donna can't see.

'No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through.' He frowns and looks at the screwdriver. Rose lowers her gaze and covers her mouth in shock.

'Donna?' She questions and it immediately causes the Doctor lower his gaze as well. His face breaks out into one of confused shock.

'Donna!'

Suddenly the Doctor and Rose disappear, to be replaced with Dr. Moon once more. He's no longer fuzzy, but as solid and as real as ever.

'Oops, sorry. Mrs. Angelo's rhubarb surprise. Will I never learn?' He smiles and chuckles a bit. Donna back away from him in shock.

'The Doctor! I saw the Doctor and Rose!' She cries and Dr. Moon's face becomes one of concern.

'Yes, you did, Donna. And then, you forgot.' Dr. Moon states.

At the end of his sentence Donna blinks and any concern or shock she felt about seeing those two from her dreams are gone. Donna doesn't even remember why she'd felt scared to begin with.

She notices Dr. Moon standing there and smiles at him, she didn't know that Dr. Moon had decided to pop in for a visit.

'Dr. Moon! Oh, hello! Shall I make you a cup of tea?'

* * *

Rose stops and turns her attention to the huge moon that is in the sky. The sky is colouring into deep hues, it will set soon. Then they will be in real trouble. The entire planet will be plunged into darkness.

River uses her sonic blaster to open a way into another room. Her group moves towards it and then in. River follows them and the Doctor has to take Rose's hand and lead her through the open hole.

'We just saw Donna…but…where is she?' Rose looks up to him.

'It has something to do with the moon and that signal.' He responds and they go through the hole. River is pointing to a clear spot in the room.

'Okay, we've got a clear spot. In, in! Right in the centre, in the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor…'

'I'm doing it.' The Doctor lets go of Rose's hand and begins to examine the shadows around them with the Sonic Screwdriver.

Rose wraps her arms around herself trying to stop the sick, nervous feeling from devouring her. They are here, at least, some of them are. She can feel their eyes watching their group, but it wasn't as strong as it had been in the one room.

'There aren't any lights here, the sun is setting.' Rose informs them and River looks over to her.

'Right, we can't stay long.' River agrees and the Doctor makes a bit of a sound. River and Rose both turn their attention to him. He's bent down over a small cluster of shadows and frowning.

'Did you find them?' Rose wonders and he doesn't look over to her.

'Maybe, it's getting harder to tell,' He admits and then thrashes his sonic abruptly. 'What's wrong with you?' He mutters and hits it against the heel of his hand.

'We're gonna need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?' River turns to her group and Other Dave digs through his pack to find his lunch. He pulls out his lunch and hands River the chicken leg.

'Here.'

She smiles at him and turns to the shadows that the Doctor is examining and tosses it into them. Instantly it is stripped to the bone and lands with a thud on the ground.

'Okay, okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet.' River instructs and Rose instinctively looks around her. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other and wraps her arms around herself.

'They won't attack until there's enough of them,' The Doctor informs them and he stands beside Rose, placing his hands on her shoulder. 'But they have our scent now, they're coming. Are you all right?'

Rose nods a bit, although she is rather sceptic. 'It's just…kind of…disturbing…to know that a creature like this exists.'

'Yeah, I know.' The Doctor agrees and rubs her arms, trying to comfort her. Rose smiles and stops him. She takes the sonic out of his hand and frowns as she examines it.

'What's wrong with it?'

'Mm there's a signal coming from somewhere. It's interfering with it.' The Doctor has a bit of a sigh in his voice as he takes the sonic back from Rose and starts fiddling with it again.

River watches the two of them talking, although she can't hear what they're saying. She's caught the looks the two of the steal from one another when they believe no one is looking. It just confirms everything she's suspected. When she knows him, he's never stopped loving her.

Other Dave seems to have noticed something as well. He walks towards River who is still staring at the two of them.

'Who is he?' He questions, River turns to him and he keeps his voice low. 'You haven't even told us. You just expect him to trust him?' Other Dave wonders and River has a confident smirk on her face.

'He's the Doctor.'

'And who is the Doctor?' Other Dave crosses his arms, wanting there to be some answers. River has been like this since they first joined with her. She always just answers enough, or not at all.

'The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive him.' River informs him and Other Dave isn't convinced. She says they know each other, but he acts like he doesn't even know her.

Anita joins them; the two of them, too, intrigues her. 'You say he's your friend, bit he doesn't even know who you are.' She informs her and River places a hand on her hip. She shouldn't have to explain her private life to them. But she can tell they want some sort of explanation. She'll have to give them something to go on.

'Listen, all you need to know is this…I'd trust that man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been. Rose isn't the only one.' River adds. Of course they arrived without incident. Maybe she's a little jealous that they didn't get to have an adventure like Rose had had.

'He doesn't act like he trusts you.' Anita observes and that hits River hard. He doesn't. He's been on edge around her. She hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but she's beginning to think she has no choice. She doesn't know another way to win his trust.

'Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet.' River sighs and goes to approach the two of them.

The Doctor is still fiddling with it, and Rose is fishing for something in his coat pocket. She withdraws her hand and shakes her head. He shakes his head in return, sighing.

'So, did you figure out what the problem is?' River questions as she approaches them. They turn to look over to her and the Doctor nods his head.

'Yeah, there's a signal coming from somewhere.' The Doctor says and shakes the sonic again.

'Then use the red settings.' River states casually. The Doctor frowns at her.

'It doesn't have a red setting.' The Doctor informs her.

'Well, use the dampers.' River explains and Rose is confused. The Doctor gives River a funny look.

'It doesn't have dampers.' He responds.

'It will one day.' River informs him and he looks back to Rose who shrugs. The Doctor narrows his eyes. Rose knows that look and reaches for his hand. River pulls out her own sonic and wiggles it in front of the Doctor's face. He narrows his eyes at her.

Why would he just give her something that he hasn't even let Rose borrow yet. With Rose it'd be different. He trusts her so completely that if she asked, he wouldn't even hesitate. Who was this River to him, which he'd feel at ease giving her something so treasured to him. He wants to know who she is to him. Why does she feel like it's okay to speak to him in such an intimate tone and familiarity? He's growing annoyed with her ambiguous answers.

'So, some time in the future, I just let you borrow my screwdriver?' The Doctor folds his arms and narrows his eyes.

'Yeah.' River beams to him.

'Why would I do that? Tell me? Because I wouldn't just lend it to anyone. In fact, if I did lend it to someone, it'd be Rose first and foremost.' He states angrily.

'Look, I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about.' River responds, rather annoyed that he'd imply that, but also that he mentioned Rose at a time like this. She'll have to tell him. He's picking fights with her over nothing. She is not his enemy.

'And I know that because…?' He wonders and leans forward for his answer.

'Doctor…let's save this for another time, yeah?' Rose tries to interject, and River steals a glance at her.

'Rose is right. Listen to me. You've lost your friend, you're angry, I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor. Right now…' River is cut off by the Doctor's reaction to her last statement.

'Less em…' He stops and attempts his sentence once more. 'I'm not emotional!' He shouts at her.

'Doctor…' Rose takes her hand in his and he turns to her. 'Losing Donna is hard, okay? I want to find her just as badly as you do, if not more. But I know we'll find her. But let's think about this, there are still six of us in this room that are alive. And we have to focus on that.'

River admires Rose's ability to calm him down. Usually, she never could when they were together and he was upset. Now, though, he doesn't even appear to be annoyed with her anymore. Rose just gives him a meek smile and he suddenly embraces her. He nods in her embrace.

'Thank you. You're right.'

'Dear god, you're hard work young!' River observed, and really she meant nothing by it other than an innocent comment on how hard Rose appears to have to work to keep him in line. Though she wonders if she should have said anything at all, what with Rose being so close. She tilts her head and frowns at River.

'Young?' She echoes and that seems to set the Doctor off again.

'Who are you?!' He shouts at her again and River sighs. Why does she keep going on about how young he is? Just how far in his future do the two of them actually meet? She's amazed by his youth; at least she claims she is. How old is he when they do meet?

'Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the three of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're all just standing around and bickering.' Lux angrily informs them and River realises that this is the moment. She needs him to see that he does trust her. Or at least he will.

'Doctor…one day I'm going to be someone that you trust. And right now, I can't wait for you to find that out. And so, I'm going to prove it to you…I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry.' River gets closer to him and leans in, she ensures that she is leaning away from Rose, after all, it is a secret. Rose can't help but notice that her last sentence is one that the Doctor would use…obviously River's picked up some of his habits in the time they'll be together. She feels the jealousy prick her.

Rose watches as River leans into him and whispers something into his ear. She watches at the Doctor's face goes from one of anger and annoyance into one of shock, stunned silence. When she pulls away from him, he doesn't move a first. He closes his mouth and Rose tilts her head.

'Are we good? Doctor…are we good?' River questions and the Doctor nods his head slowly.

'Yeah…yeah we're good.' He replies, lost in his own thoughts. How incredible. Rose doesn't even know that part of him. How did River get to know and Rose didn't? That can only mean one thing.

'Good.' River states, her voice is rather cold.

Rose is feeling a bit out of the loop. What did River tell him that would make him trust her and leave him in a shocked silence and amazement? Was it something about his eventual regeneration, maybe she was there? But that would mean that she'd have to tell him a portion of his own future, and surely River knows that she can't do that. What else is there? A code word? Rose is so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn't see River leave the two of them and head back to her own group.

The Doctor is still stunned, that River would know that before Rose. What does that mean for Rose? Where was she? He doesn't like the thought of that; it confirms that River seems to be out of sync with his timeline. Maybe Rose would be there…they just haven't made it that far ahead yet. But he can't worry about the oddity of that now, he has work to do. And so, he snaps himself out his daze and into reality.

'Know what's interesting about my screwdriver?' The Doctor questions the group, they all have vague looks on their faces, and Rose appears to have shaken herself out of her thoughts as well, shaking her head at his question. 'Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing's strong enough…well, except for Rose's hairdryer, don't know why that seems to be the only one, I'm working that. 'So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so,' He rubs his hands together. 'What's new, what's changed?'

The group just looks at each other, confused. Was that question directed at them or was it rhetorical?

'Well come on! What's new? What's different?'

'I dunno, nothing. It's getting dark.' Other Dave informs them and the Doctor looks up to the quickly darkening sky over the dome. He tilts his head at the moon and frowns.

'Moon rise…' He mutters to himself and turns to Lux. 'Tell me about the moon. What's there?'

'It's not real; it was built as part of the Library. It's just a doctor moon.' Lux informs them and he too takes a glance at the moon.

'What's a doctor moon?' The Doctor inquires and Lux breaks his stare with the moon to turn his attention back to the Doctor.

'A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet.' Lux responds, unsure of why he needed to explain that to him.

The Doctor turns his sonic back on and studies it before turning his gaze back to the group. 'Well, still active, it's signalling, look,' He shows them. 'Someone somewhere in this Library is alive and communicating with the moon, or, possibly alive and drying their hair using the same brand that Rose uses. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through…'

Rose is staring off, only half listening to his explanation; more of her energy is focused on trying to figure out what River told him. It's driving her nuts. When she looks up she sees a fuzzy image of Donna that appears in the Library.

'Donna!' Rose cries and steps forward. It causes everyone to turn to where she's looking. But just as soon as she spotted Donna, she's gone. Rose frowns turns to the Doctor who appears to be equally as stunned as she is.

'Doctor, that was your friend!' River exclaims. 'Can you get her back? What was that?'

The Doctor continues to fiddle with the sonic. 'Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength,' He informs them, pointing the sonic at the air in different spots. 'Ah, I'm being blocked.' He sighs defeated. Something doesn't want him interfering with it. What is it? The moon is blocking his attempts to divulge deeper into this mystery. Almost as if it doesn't want to give up whatever it is that it's doing.

'Professor?' Anita calls to River, her voice is shaking a bit as she tries to remain calm. She hadn't felt the feeling until it was too late; the cold, wet feeling suddenly surrounded and then engulfed her. She stays perfectly still, not wanting to disturb the creatures that are now a part of her.

'Just a moment.' River states, but she doesn't look back. Anita begins to tear up, feeling them fall down her cheeks.

'It's important…I have two shadows.' Anita responds. And she feels the tears run down her face again. She can't even wipe them away.

'Okay, helmets on, everyone. Anita I'll get yours.' River feels immensely guilty now for bringing them here. For allowing everyone to die, they were on her watch and she's failed them. They are being picked off one by one and it hurts her immeasurably.

She brushes away Anita's tears before she puts her helmet on, locking it into place. 'It didn't do Proper Dave any good.' Anita reminds her and River places her hand on Anita's shoulder, trying to comfort her as best she can.

'Keep it together, okay?' River smiles to her, trying to reassure her. It causes a fresh wave of tears to fall from Anita's eyes and her bottom lip trembles. She doesn't want to die like this…

'Keeping it together…'Anita scoffs at River's remark. 'I'm only crying…because I'm about to die, it's not an overreaction.' Anita closes her eyes as River places the helmet on her head.

'Hang on.' The Doctor informs her as he's suddenly thought of something and he aims his sonic at Anita's visor. It instantly blackens and River covers her mouth in horror and sadness.

'Oh god, they've gotten inside.' River points and Rose closes her eyes, disheartened that they've had to lose another member of their team.

'No, no, no, I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone.' The Doctor hopes and Anita becomes a bit more hopeful that she can survive this.

'Doctor, do you think that they can be tricked like that?' Rose questioned but the look he gave her tells her that he isn't sure. Rose hangs her head and then turns to Anita, hoping with her all that she can overcome this.

'Maybe…I don't know. It's a swarm, it's not like we chat.' The Doctor turns to Rose and she flings him an unimpressed look to show she didn't appreciate his sarcasm.

'Can you still see in there?' Other Dave ventures closer to Anita in case she can't see. Anita doesn't move, but she does squint her eyes so she can see him better.

'Just about.' Anita admits and Rose walks closer to her, so she can see that she hasn't scared everyone away.

Rose notices something out of the corner of her eye as she walks towards Anita, mindful that their shadows do not cross. Quickly she double checks to ensure that she hasn't mistaken it. She hasn't. They are in for some trouble now. And what about Anita? Will she be safe to move? Or will that speed the process up, because then the Vashta Nerada will know that their prey is alive.

She backs away from Anita and bites her lip. She doesn't want to alert everyone so that they don't panic.

'Doctor…' Rose whispers to him and beckons him over to her. Confused the Doctor approaches her and she quickly spins him around so that they have their backs to the group.

'So, um…remember how I said there were six of us still here…alive?' Rose whispers, keeping her voice barely above an audible tone.

'Yeah…what about it…?'

'I think…there are seven of us now…' Rose bites her lip as the Doctor spins around quickly. It causes River and Other Dave to do the same. They see the ominous figure in a spacesuit standing in the background.

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?' That familiar looping has driven its into the depths of Rose's head, she will never be able to forget that sound, the voice…nothing.

'Run!' The Doctor shouts to them and he takes Rose's hand. They all run of room as fast as they all can. Rose turns over her shoulder as they run from the creature. He awkwardly lumbers after them, repeating the loop over and over, as it surrounds them.

'Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?'

'Rose, don't focus on it!' The Doctor calls to her and Rose snaps out of her daze, realising that she was starting to fall behind. He gives her hand a quick pull forward and she lets out a cry of surprise.

* * *

The little girl has been watching the channel of the room that the Doctor and the rest of his group had been on with great interest. But when she encounters the creature that had been chasing them on the television, she grew scared of it. It was a skeleton, and it was chasing them!

While she wants to continue to watch them, to see if they can escape and make it to safety, she can't go on staring at the scary creature that is pursuing them. It's terrifying her.

Instead, she reaches for the remote and changes the channel to one that shows the interior of Donna's home. She smiles and settles herself into a comfortable position on the floor, resting her chin in her hands.

* * *

Donna enters the living room, holding two cups of tea in her hands.

'Here we are, Dr. Moon.'

She frowns, that's rather odd, she was sure Dr. Moon had just been in here. Because she went to make him tea, because he mentioned Mrs. Angelo's rhubarb…and he had accepted her offer. So, where did he go? Donna looks around, he isn't here…

'Mummy I made you!' She shoves a clay figure up into Donna's face. Donna looks down to her daughter and smiles warmly at her. She notices that something is off with the replica.

'Oh, that's nice, Ella. Where's the face?' Donna questions and Ella lowers the clay figure and turns it back around to look at it. Ella studies for a few moments and then looks back up to her.

'I don't know.' She admits and watches her mother set down the cups of tea, unsure of why she made two to begin with. She watches her mother look around the entire room and frowns.

'Did you see Dr. Moon? Did he leave?' Donna questions. Ella doesn't answer her when she notices that another person has entered the room.

'Daddy!' Ella cries and notices that her brother rushes in to greet him as well.

'Hey! Ella, Joshua! Come here! Big hugs!' Lee embraces them tightly as they vey for his attention. When he looks up to Donna, he finds her staring at him rather confused.

Ella lets go and runs to the table where she's left the clay figure. She picks it up and quickly runs back to her father. She holds it up in Lee's face and wiggles it enthusiastically.

'Look what I made!' Ella says excitedly and Lee takes it from her hands, he examines it and smiles.

'Oh, it's mummy?' He questions and Donna frowns slightly.

'Um, it hasn't got a face,' Donna informs him and she takes a quick look around the living room once more. Dr. Moon must have had to go. Maybe Lee passed him on the way out. 'Did you see Dr. Moon?' Donna questions and Lee frowns.

'No, why, was he here?'

'Yeah, just a second ago. You must have passed him.' Donna insists. Slightly bemused, she walks towards the window in the living room, thinking maybe she could wave him off.

Once she gets there, she doesn't see Dr. Moon at all. Instead there is a woman in a black, elegant Victorian dress passing by her house. The woman stops for a brief moment and turns up to look at Donna. Her face is veiled, so Donna doesn't know whom she could be.

The woman continues on her way, leaving Donna more confused.

'You all right?' Lee inquires, snapping Donna from her thoughts and she turns away from the window.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…' Donna pauses. What was it just? Who was that woman, and more importantly, where had Dr. Moon gone? He had just been standing in her living room. But then he was gone. It all so confusing…

'Just?'

'Nothing,' Donna assures him and embraces him tightly. 'It's been a long day, that's all. I'm just tired.' That's all it had to be, she's tired and it's her brain playing tricks on her. It has to be.

Donna looks around to find herself in her pyjamas. But it had just been early evening. What happened? Did they really go through their entire evening already? They must have, they're in their bedroom and they are getting ready for bed. Lee has noticed that Donna is staring off into nothingness and he reaches out to touch her shoulder. Donna jumps slightly.

'You okay?' Lee questions and Donna is still off in thought, confused. What exactly is going on here? Donna is mentally trying to go over the rest of their night.

'I said I was tired, and…' She trails off as the memories begin to come back to her. Of course, everything is there, she didn't forget. Of course, why was she feeling confused and nervous? 'And we put the kids to bed, and we watched television.' She confirms and lets out a shaky breath.

An odd sounding noise from the front door causes them to turn their attention to their bedroom door. It was almost like the mail slot had been opened.

'Was that a letter?' Donna wonders and she stands.

'It's midnight.' Lee turns over to the analogue clock sitting on the night table. He too stands and walks out of their bedroom towards their front door. Donna goes over to the window and widens her eyes.

On the softly lit street, the woman in the black dress is standing right in front of Donna's house. She is looking right at Donna and lowers her hand, almost in acknowledgement.

She hears Lee's soft footsteps as they come down the hall and into their room. He's staring at the letter's odd contents.

'The world is wrong.' He announces as he reads the strange letter.

Donna turns away from the window confused at what Lee has just said. He's holding a letter in his hands. 'What?'

'It's for you. Weird, though. 'Dear Donna, the world is wrong. Meet me at your usual play park, two o'clock tomorrow.'' Lee recites and Donna approaches him, taking the letter from his hands. She walks back towards the window and still sees the woman as she continues to stare at Donna, she lingers in the streets for a few moments for she turns and walks down the street. Her dress's train trailing behind her.

'Nutter.' Donna mutters as she watches the woman disappear. She glances at the letter again and frowns. As she sits on her side of the bed, Donna angrily shoves it into the night table drawer.

Whose world is wrong? It isn't hers; she's got a perfect world, a loving, gorgeous husband and two beautiful children. Her life is perfect. However there is this little voice in her mind that silently agreed with the note. A part of her questioned her existence here. It takes a lot of effort to silence that voice within her. And out of curiosity, she decides that she will go. So she can meet this odd woman who seems to be hell bent on disproving her life.

* * *

The little girl watches the television in horror. Donna can't go! She simply can't. Her world will start to crumble. She leans back, hoping that Donna won't go.

'Don't go…please don't go.' She whispers frantically, but is unable to tear her gaze away. That woman in black will ruin everything.

* * *

Donna holds both of her children's hands as they reach the play park. It's busy today; there are a lot of children running around. Of course, she can see why, it's a beautiful day. While the sun isn't out in full force, marred partially by clouds, it's still warm in the air. It's pleasant in the sunlight, but slightly cooler in the shade.

Donna adjusts her children's coats and smiles warmly at them. They impatiently tug at her hands, wanting to have permission to be released so that they could go and play with the others.

She catches sight of the woman in the Victorian dress sitting on a bench nearby looking very still and stiff. Donna narrows her eyes and then turns her attention back to her children.

'All right, you two, off you go,' They let go of her hands and run towards the playground. 'No fighting!' She calls after them.

Smiling to herself, Donna turns to the woman and approaches her. It's unnerving that she can't see the woman's face shrouded behind that veil and Donna sits, feeling her eyes on her.

'I got your note last night. 'The world is wrong,' what's that mean?' Donna questions and the woman quickly glances to the children playing along with the other parents standing on the sidelines. This will not be easy to get her to understand. She's been integrated; she believes this to be real. But she and Rose had been so kind to her, and while she doesn't understand where Rose is, she will help Donna. She wants to extend her the same kindness that they had showed her.

She takes a deep breath and tries to word it in a way that Donna will understand. 'You didn't get my note last night. You got it a few seconds ago,' She replies and Donna's face knits into one of confusion. 'Having decided to come, you suddenly found yourself arriving. That is how time progresses here, in the manner of a dream. You've suspected that before, haven't you, Donna Noble?'

'How do you know me?' Donna inquires, so confused. She doesn't ever remember having met this woman in black before, in all of the seven years she can remember. And yet, this woman knows her, knows her maiden name, not her married name. Why would she refer to her by that name and not her married name? Is this a woman from her past? Donna would entirely remember a woman of her nature, but there seems to be such large gaps in her memory…

'We met before, in the Library. You and Rose were kind to me. And now, I hope to return that kindness…' She replies and remembers their attempts to cheer her up after her friends didn't want her help, how deciding to explore that room cost her life.

'Your voice…I recognise it.' Donna informs her and her mind starts to assault her with images.

'Yes, you do. I am what is left of Miss Evangelista.' She states and Donna widens her eyes.

The images push themselves into the forefront of her mind as she recalls how that young woman had stepped forward with contracts, which she, Rose and the Doctor tore up, how she had wanted to help her team set up equipment, but they wouldn't let her. They were frustrated with her perceived stupidity. How she and Rose attempted to comfort her when the flying books had unnerved her. And when she wanted to help out and explore that room, it had killed her.

Donna remembers the skeleton in the spacesuit resting against a load-bearing column. The neural relay, how she attempted to talk to them, even though she had died. She couldn't do it. But Rose did, they talked her into her death.

'Miss Evangelista?' Donna echoes, slightly unnerved. How did she get here? She's supposed to be dead.

* * *

'Let's go, faster, faster!' The Doctor shouts back to the group as they've started to fall behind. He looks past everyone else to Anita. How he hopes this won't affect her in any negative way.

The group continues to run through the corridor that is connecting two high buildings. This looks like it might work. The Doctor stops suddenly and Rose crashes in to the back of him.

'You've gotta stop doing that.' She playfully scolds him. He turns to her, and his grin is playful as well.

'You need to pay attention more.' He counters and Rose places her hands on her hips. Although, she wonders why they have come to a halt when that creature is still chasing them.

River and the rest of what remains of her original group catches up to them and River catches her breath before she turns over her shoulder, confused and then back to him.

'Professor, go ahead, find a safe spot.' The Doctor instructs and River narrows her eyes at him. What is he planning to do?

'It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it.' River informs him. They will not listen to him, they can't. All they care about right now, it the chase, the hunt. They are enjoying every moment of this pursuit. It isn't as if a man in a brown coat will suddenly convince them to leave them alone.

'Five minutes.' His voice breaks her thoughts and she shakes her head in a reluctant agreement, she turns to Rose.

'Rose, stay with him, and pull him out when he's too stupid to do it himself,' River turns to leave but another thought strikes her. She turns to Other Dave and points her finger at him. 'Other Dave, stay with Rose, pull them both out when they are too stupid to do it themselves. You've two minutes, Doctor. Rose, minute and a half. Other Dave, a minute.' River warns them, and she gathers the remainder of her group, turning them in the direction, which she believes will be safe.

Rose opens her mouth to protest, but the Doctor shakes his head and River just raises her eyebrows, with a smirk on her face. She winks at her and turns to leave, Anita, and Lux follow River out of the room.

The creature appears at the end of the corridor. 'Hey! Who turned out the lights?' The voice travels down the corridor and surrounds them. It sends chills down her spine and the Doctor freely approaches the creature. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he waits, rocking back on his heels. Rose walks towards him a bit, keeping her distance and sharply inhales as the creature stops in front of the Doctor.

'You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside it and stripped his flesh,' The Doctor takes another step towards the creature. It stands before them rather awkwardly. 'That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to me. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me.'

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?' Is his only reply.

Undeterred the Doctor exhales slowly. 'The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests. What are you doing in a Library.'

'We should go. Rose, tell him!' Other Dave cries, but she holds out her hand to silence him, without turning to him. She's too captivated by the creature, wondering if it will truly speak to them.

'In a minute.' Rose informs him.

'You came to the Library to hunt, why? Just tell me.' The Doctor pleads and Rose watches the creature shift its body, tilting its head. Rose takes a careful step closer to the Doctor, hoping she won't spook it.

'We…did not.' The creature manages to get out and the Doctor and Rose exchange surprised looks.

'Oh, hello.' He smiles at the creature.

'We did not.' The creature insists and the Doctor frowns at that statement. But something else strikes him. This will be new to them; they've never been given the chance to speak to anyone before.

'Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it,' The Doctor encourages and he turns back to Rose, who despite being rather scared of these creatures, she's looking at them with a candid fascination. After all, they did just speak, and not on a rather eerie loop. 'Did not what?'

'We…did not…come…here.' The creature insists. They are starting to get the hang of this communication thing. Using the neural relay hasn't been that difficult, and the strange man was right, it was easier if they took their time.

The Doctor frowns. 'Well, of course you did, of course you came here.' He insists. The question was, how did they get here. What brought them here, into a library to hunt.

'We come from here.' The creature insists, the voice becoming stronger as it gains more confidence in using the neural relay.

'From here?' The Doctor echoes and ponders that statement.

'We hatched here.' The creatures replies and shifts the body again, Rose turns away, finding the movement a bit odd, and unnerving.

'But you hatch from trees, from spores in trees.' The Doctor maintains, confused by the riddles, they're as bad as River.

It dawns on Rose; she understands their anger, their rage and their confusion.

'These are our forests.'

'You're nowhere near a forest, look around you.' The Doctor motions to their surroundings and Rose inwardly sighs, he's a bit thick sometimes.

'These are our forests.'

'You're not in a forest, you're…' Rose abruptly cuts him of by nudging him. 'What is it?'

'Don't you see? Don't you get it?' Rose questions and the Doctor merely stares at her. 'You daft alien, they've come _from_ the books.' Rose sympathetically shakes her head at him.

He turns over his shoulder and nods his head, the vastness of the Library; it all makes sense to him now.

'We should go! Rose, tell him!' Other Dave pleads with her and Rose shakes her head, still fascinated by the creature standing before them.

'Books…you came in the books. Microspores in a million million books.' The Doctor informs them and Rose closes her eyes. They were essentially harvested, their home taken from them. Everything has a story, and sometimes the story doesn't get told. In this case, the revenge driven Vashta Nerada decided to claim all those Library patrons as food. Maybe in a form of punishment.

'We should go! Rose, tell him!'

'In a second!' Rose insists and the Doctor looks past the creature. He really studies the Library's surroundings.

'Oh, look at that,' The Doctor continues to stare out into the endless city of bookshelves, oh how could he have missed the message. He was so thankful for Rose having understood the hidden message. 'The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million million books, hatching shadows.'

'Do you think it was done deliberately?' Rose questions and the Doctor ponders that.

'Hard to say, maybe not. How could they have known? Many of those who encounter the Vashta Nerada don't live to get the story out. I can't recall any time of someone encountering them and recording a conversation. They usually eat first and don't ask questions.'

'We should go! Rose, tell him!' Other Dave calls her to Rose.

'Hush! Just a moment, Other Dave!' Rose stops as she really digests the words that Other Dave has been staying to her over the course of this conversation. He's been repeating them.

'Oh no…Doctor…it's Other Dave…' Rose informs him and the Doctor turns and sighs slightly.

'Oh Dave! Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry.' The Doctor states sadly and together they notice that his neural relay is blinking, and now, behind the helmet, there is just a skull. They've become trapped. It seems the creatures in the other suit have finished their attempts at a conversations as it takes another step towards the two of them.

'Hey! Who turned out the lights?'

'We should go! Rose, tell him!'

The Doctor pulls Rose towards him and smirks at the two creatures closing in on them and holds Rose close. 'Thing about me, I'm stupid, I talk too much, always babbling on, this gob doesn't for anything, well, maybe for Rose here. Wanna know the reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door.'

The Doctor points the sonic at the floor, opening up a trap door in the floor and they plummet, Rose lets out a scream from surprise. They are falling hundreds of floors to the ground. She looks up to see the creatures staring down at them, confused.

'Grab a hold Rose!' The Doctor instructs, rather mumbled and Rose grips the metal structures that are underneath the corridor. Rose tries to build up the momentum needed and together they begin their climb. She tries not to look down, but her heart is beating out of her chest. She was never really scared of heights before, but this is seriously making her reconsider it.

They continue to climb until they've reached solid ground. The Doctor climbs up and helps Rose, who is shaking, she shakes her hands, trying to get the feeling back into her fingers. They embrace each other tightly, Rose is still shaking in his arms, and the adrenaline is still going through her body. She pulls away and gives him a meaningful stare.

'Warn a gal next time you decide to do that, yeah?' Rose lets out a shaky breath.

'Sorry…' The Doctor smiles sheepishly, and he gets to his feet. He extends his hand, but Rose waves him off.

'I'm gonna…I'm gonna need a second. I'm still too…' She doesn't continue, she doesn't need to, he can see it.

The Doctor pulls her to her feet anyway. 'Sorry, Rose, but we haven't got time. We need to find the others.'

He wraps his arm around her waist and leads her back out of the small platform they climbed to. He walks quickly, but keeps Rose close, slowing down when he needs to.

'What are we going to do?' Rose looks up to him. 'I mean they've been turned into books…I'd be angry too…'

'I'm not sure yet. Working on it, we have to find Donna though, it's like she's here, but she's not. I think it has something to do with the moon.'

'I hope she's okay…wherever she is.' Rose looks over her shoulder, never understanding how much she missed Donna until she wasn't with them. She wants to find her soon.

* * *

'I suggested we meet here because a playground is the easiest place to see it,' Miss Evangelista informs Donna, but she stares at her with a vacant look. 'To see the lie.'

'What lie?'

Miss Evangelista smiles sadly at Donna. 'The children, look at the children.'

Donna ignores her statement and tilts her head, staring at the veil that shrouds her features. Donna remembers Miss Evangelista being a very beautiful young lady, why would she want hide that?

'Why do you wear that veil?' Donna couldn't take the mystery any longer. 'If I had a face like yours, I wouldn't hide it.' She compliments and Miss Evangelista breathes a small sigh of relief.

'You remember my face, then?' She nods slightly. That's a very, very good sign. Because everyone here has mostly forgotten. 'The memories are all still there, the Library, Rose, the Doctor, me. You've just been programmed not to look.'

Donna frowns at that statement. It's true, but something else bothers her, Miss Evangelista is no longer a part of the living. How is this possible? 'Sorry, but…you're dead.' Donna didn't know how to phrase that statement nicely. Is her ghost visiting her?

'In a way, we're all dead here, Donna. We are the dead of the Library.' Miss Evangelista informs her and Donna shakes her head. That's impossible; they are all so very alive. Every one of them. If she believes in one thing, it's her children. Her children keep her going. They are her life, and they are very much alive.

'Well, what about the children?' Donna challenges and motions to them. Miss Evangelista watches them playing around, the giggling. How false this world of hers is. 'The children aren't dead. My children aren't dead.' Donna's voice shakes with conviction.

'Your children were never alive.' Miss Evangelista replies simply. Donna begins to tremble with anger and she points her finger into Miss Evangelista's face.

'Don't say that,' Donna whispers furiously at her, trying to keep her voice low so she won't draw attention to them. It's funny, why aren't they drawing attention to themselves. There's a woman in a black Victorian dress…how is she not sticking out. Donna doesn't want to focus on that now, she narrows her eyes at her. 'Don't you dare say that about my children!'

'Your children were never alive.' She counters and Donna narrows her eyes at her, she leans in closer to Miss Evangelista trying to become intimidating.

'Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that about my children!' Donna feels the heat rising in her cheeks; she's never been more angered by a simple sentence in her entire life. To infer that her children are not real, or that they are not alive sickens her to her very core.

'Look at your children. Look at all of them, really look.' Miss Evangelista extends her hand and motions to them, all of them playing on the playground without a care in the world.

Donna widens her eyes in shock. They are all wearing the same clothes as Joshua and Ella. How is that possible? How does that even make sense? Donna's breathing becomes uneven as she stares at the children in utter astonishment. Miss Evangelista places her hand on Donna's shoulder.

'They're not real. Do you see it now? They're all the same. All the children of this world, the same boy and the same girl, over and over again.'

'Stop it. Just stop it!' Donna cries in disbelief and shock. 'Why are you doing this? Why are you wearing that veil?' Donna snatches the veil from Miss Evangelista's face and recoils from the horror.

Her face is completely contorted, Donna screams from the repulsion and it causes her children to as well.

* * *

The little girl had been watching on the television from her living room, and she too screams when Miss Evangelista's face is revealed to her. She hides her face in a pillow, hoping that girl will put that veil back on. She doesn't want to be scared anymore.

* * *

River has found a safer place for Anita and Lux. She is carefully examining each of the shadows to ensure that they are safe, for now. She quickly looks over shoulder to the only door in the room. She lets out a soft sigh and goes back to studying the shadows. Is he okay? What about Rose and Dave? Was he successful in talking with the Vashta Nerada? She doubted that greatly, they are simply a swarm. It's unlikely that he could communicate with it.

She worries for him, she always will. And she supposes she'll always love him as well. But, she understands, now, that he could never return it. He enjoyed her personality and attitude. Meeting him, who he is now, it painted a very clear picture for her. Of a woman who came first in his life, and was still first even when they were no longer together. The real reason, she had yet to get from him.

'_If you two were so close, where'd she go? Why isn't she here?_

'_I…asked something of her…and she didn't get a choice in the matter. So, she's gone.'_

'_Then go visit her, isn't it simple?'_

'_If it were that simple, don't you think I would have done it already?'_

Maybe that's where she picked up her perceived mysterious streak. It was from him, because he is certainly good at it. And while she's had many adventures without him, and many amazing ones with him…River smiles at all the whimsical places he's taken her, his attempt at offering his condolences for something he couldn't or wouldn't give her.

'You know…it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here.' River informs the other two; he gives her strength when she needs it. And right now, she needs it.

'The Doctor is here, isn't he? He's coming back, right?' Anita quietly asks. She hopes that he will be able to help her get out of this situation. Maybe she will be the lucky one.

River ponders her life a bit more and this meeting that she's had with the past version of him. Especially how she talks to him without revealing certain points in his future. Well, she certainly is good at that. She turns to Anita and Lux, a bit of a wistful smile is on her features.

'You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite…finished, they're not done yet? Well…yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not the Doctor that I know. Now, the Doctor that_ I_ know…' River pauses and remembers the one time that simply left her speechless. 'I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor…in the TARDIS…next stop, everywhere.' River shakes her head a bit and presses her lips together.

'Spoilers!' The Doctor's voice cuts through the silence, announcing his return. 'Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that.'

'It does for the Doctor.' River counters and Rose frowns, looking up to the Doctor who has an unimpressed look on his features.

'I _am_ the Doctor.' He insists, but River just flings him one of her cocky smiles.

'Yeah. Some day.' She admits and the Doctor walks by her, so he can see Anita. Rose just stands there, unsure of what to do. So she twists her sweater sleeves. Dissecting River's comments about opening the TARDIS with a snap of his fingers. Do keys become obsolete?

'How are you doing?' The Doctor inquires and Anita closes her eyes.

'Where's Other Dave?' River questions and she turns to Rose.

'He…won't be coming. I'm sorry, River.' Rose informs her and River closes her eyes at the loss of another one of her team members.

'Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?' Anita wonders and the Doctor looks around and still notices that she has two shadows.

'Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference.' He tells her and Anita lets out a bit of a huff.

'It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again.' Anita replies and the Doctor closes his eyes.

'Can I get you anything?' He offers. Anita ponders that for a moment before she thinks of something.

'An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?' She questions and the Doctor nods his head.

'I'm all over it.' He turns to leave but Anita calls him back to her. She could really do with some supportive words.

'Doctor…when we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did,' Anita begins and the Doctor had hoped that they wouldn't have been paying attention to that. He looks over to Rose, who is just standing there, unsure of what to do. He sighs a bit. 'My life so far…' Anita continues and she smiles ruefully. 'I could do with a word like that. What did she say?' She pauses. 'Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me.'

'Safe…' The Doctor echoes and he widens his eyes. Oh, of course, how could he miss something so vital like that?

'What?' Anita questions.

'Safe,' He repeats. 'You don't say saved, nobody says saved, you say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?' The Doctor asks, as he turns to Lux.

"4,022 people saved. No survivors." Lux recalls.

'Doctor? What is it? What'd you think of?' Rose calls to him and he turns to the group as he starts to pace.

'Nobody says saved, nutters say saved, you say safe. But you see, it didn't mean safe, it meant…it literally meant…saved!'

* * *

Donna swallows nervously as she studies Miss Evangelista's horrible face and she leans back.

'What happened to your face?' Donna whispers quietly, her face still has the remnants of shock on it.

'Transcription errors. Destroyed my face, did wonders for my intellect,' Miss Evangelista smiles regretfully. 'I'm a very poor copy of myself.'

* * *

The little girl has pulled her face away from the pillow and she continues to watch Miss Evangelista and Donna on her television, but she is looking very scared. That woman could spoil everything.

* * *

'Where are we? Why are the children all the same?' Donna inquires as she looks back at the children. Indeed they are all the same.

'The same pattern over and over. It saves an awful lot of space.' Miss Evangelista informs her and Donna frowns.

'Space?' She echoes.

* * *

The little girl widens her eyes in despair and covers her ears from the shock.

'No! Don't tell, you mustn't tell!' She cries out in anguish.

* * *

The Doctor has located another information terminal and Rose is standing beside him fascinated as he works through the information.

'See, Rose, there it is, right there!' He points on to the screen and River joins them. 'A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, the computer tries to teleport everyone out.' He explains and River stares at the terminal in shock.

'It tried to teleport, 4,022 people?' River repeats, simply stunned.

'Succeeded, pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole Library, Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck n the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?' The Doctor questions and Rose widens her eyes.

'It saves them. A computer saves them.' Rose states and the Doctor nods deeply.

'The Library, whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive.' He declares and River doesn't know what to think, and yet, it all makes sense. Incredible.

* * *

Miss Evangelista can still see the confusion written all over her face and so she takes a small breath and tries to explain it as best she can.

'Your physical self is stored in the Library as an energy signature. It can be actualised again whenever you or the Library requires.'

'The Library? If my face ends up on one of those statues…' Donna starts, immediately annoyed her. She remembered being angry that the Library used people's faces. And the Doctor attempted to explain it away.

'You remember the statues?' Miss Evangelista inquired, hopeful.

'Wait, no, just…hang on. So…this isn't the real me? This isn't my real body? But I've been dieting!' Donna cried exasperated. All that hard work for naught.

'What you see around you, this entire world is nothing more than virtual reality.' Miss Evangelista gestures to their surroundings.

'So why do you look like that?' Donna wonders.

'I had no choice. You teleported. You're a perfect reproduction. I was just a data ghost caught in the Wi-Fi and automatically uploaded.' Miss Evangelista replies sadly. Cursed to forever look contorted, a shell of her former self. Although it gave her intelligence, so, perhaps, it can't be all bad.

'If this is a all a dream…whose dream is it?' Donna questions and Miss Evangelista ponders.

'It's hard to see everything in the data core, even for me, but there is a word. Just one word. CAL.'

* * *

The girl begins to cry as Miss Evangelista reveals the word on the screen. More tears push themselves down her face as she reaches for the remote and pushes a key hard on the remote. She pushes it with force. She has to make an attempt to keep them here and ensure that they don't start to question. She has to keep Donna Noble safe and believing her world is real.

* * *

'Mummy! My knee!' Ella calls to her from the ground, she is crying and Donna is on her feet running to her child. She kneels down and smiles sadly at her daughter's injured knee.

'Oh, oh look at that knee! Oh, look at that silly old knee!' Donna hugs Ella tightly.

Miss Evangelista looks on sadly and attempts once more to shake Donna into the actual reality. 'She's not real. They're fictions. I'm sorry, but now that you understand that, you won't be able to keep a hold. They are sustained only by your belief.'

Donna snaps her head to Miss Evangelista and narrows her eyes. 'You don't know, you don't have children!' She spat.

Miss Evangelista, unfazed, offers only a simple response. 'Neither do you.'

Shocked by that statement, Donna takes Ella's hand, pulling her to her feet and reaches for Joshua's hand once he approaches them. She pulls them away from Miss Evangelista and her lies.

'Donna, for your own sake, let them go!' She calls to them.

* * *

Why won't this lady stop telling lies? She begins to yell at the television out of frustration, desperation and fear.

'Stop it! You'll spoil everything! I hate you; you're going to ruin everything! Stop it!'

Her shouting has alerted her father and he comes into the living room to see his daughter pointing her finger at the television.

'Sweetie, what's wrong?' He inquires and the little girl turns to him. Her face is red and there are numerously falling from her eyes.

'Shut up!' She yells and snatches the remote off the table and forcibly pushes a button. Her father disappears into thin air. 'Daddy! No! Daddy!' She sobs and tosses the remote to the ground in despair.

* * *

An alarm has begun to sound in the Library and everyone begins to search for the source. Lux begins to grow panicked.

'What is it? What's wrong?'

'_Autodestruct enabled in twenty minuets.'_ A computer's voice fills the room.

'Ah, nothing like a bit of a time crunch for us to figure out the mystery.' Rose replies and the Doctor smiles.

'That's how I prefer to work anyway.' He agrees and Rose grins.

* * *

Donna is still fuming at Miss Evangelista for implying that this reality is false, that they aren't real. She can feel their hands in hers, the grime off of Joshua's hand, how are they not real?

'Mummy? What did that lady mean? Are we not real? Where are we going?' Ella questions tumble out of her mouth in a rush. Donna answers only the last one.

'Home!' She cries out desperately.

When she blinks, she finds herself in their living room. Donna looks around confused. The lights are red now, why is that? And there's an alarm blazing, piercing the usual comforting silence. Has someone let their car alarm go off?

'That was quick, wasn't it, mummy?' Ella states and Donna frowns at her.

She watches as Joshua gets down from the couch and goes over to the window, confused and scared he turns to Donna. 'Mummy, what's wrong with the sky?'

Donna approaches the window and covers her mouth; the sight of the sky terrifies them.

* * *

'What's maximum erasure?' River questioned as she studies the terminal.

'Twenty minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg.' The Doctor states and Lux shakes his head in denial.

'No!' He shouts. 'No, it's all right; the doctor moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL.' He states confidently, although his voice has lost some of its certainty.

* * *

The girl is now sobbing uncontrollably on the ground, she's lost her father and that mean woman in the black dress is trying to wake everyone up. Question their existence.

She is vaguely aware that Dr. Moon has come forth, and it speaking to her in his usual calming tone. She doesn't want to hear him anymore and she reaches for the remote.

'Now, you really must stop this, you know,' He gently chides. 'You've forgotten again it was you who saved all those people, haven't you? And then, you remembered.' He reminds her.

'Shut up, Dr. Moon!' She cries and rolls onto her back and presses the remote button again. Dr. Moon disappears as well.

* * *

The Doctor lets out a sound of frustration as the screen for the terminal goes blank, frozen and he can't turn it on.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' He cries out.

'What's wrong? Why has it turned off?' Rose turns up to him but he doesn't answer her question.

'_All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly…'_

'We need to stop this, we've got to save CAL!' Lux cries out.

'What is CAL, Mr. Lux?' Rose inquires and he inhales deeply, recomposing himself.

'We need to get to the main computer, I'll show you.' Lux states and the Doctor approaches him, rather concerned.

'It's at the core of the planet.'

'Well then, let's go!' River announces and she smirks. She aims her sonic at the symbol that is on the floor, in the centre of the room. It opens up and places her hand on her hip. 'Gravity platform!'

'I bet we have good times together.' The Doctor smiles at River and she just grins at him.

'Oh, we do!' She steps on to the platform, followed by Lux and Anita. The Doctor steps on and holds out his hand to Rose. Reluctantly she accepts it. Still jealous of River. In his future, when she's gone, they have a relationship, she's positive. He does move on…and the thought hurts.

The Doctor notices the hurt in Rose's eyes, although he isn't sure what's caused it. It is still River's familiarity with him? Or what the future holds for them? Even when they meet River, Rose will be there. It isn't like she won't be; he holds her close, hoping that it may comfort her a bit.

* * *

Donna, still terrified of the sky, is sitting on the couch, holding her children close, and gripping their hands tightly. What is going on? Their lives are real, so what's going on?

'Mummy, you're hurting my hand.' Ella tugs her hand in Donna's. But it only causes Donna to hold on tighter.

Donna feels the tears starting in her eyes and she attempts to blink them away. She wants to wipe them, but she doesn't want to risk letting go of her children.

'You just…you just stay where I can see you. Right, you, you don't get out of my sight.' Donna informs them and her voice cracks at the end of her sentence.

'Is it bedtime?' Ella inquires and Donna blinks.

When she opens her eyes, they are in their bedroom. Donna attempts to remain composed as she smoothes down the sheets on Ella's bed.

'Okay, that was lovely, wasn't it?' Donna says, through the tears in her eyes. 'That was a lovely bedtime. We had warm milk, and we watched cartoons, and then mummy red you a lovely story.' Donna says that more for herself. To convince herself of the events that led up to tucking her children in. Because they were real, and what they did was real.

'Mummy, Joshua and me, we're not real, are we?' Ella questions and Donna leans back, surprised at her question.

'Of course you're real. You're as real as anything. Why do you say that?' Donna whispers to her.

'But mummy, sometimes, when you're not here, it's like we're not here.' Joshua states innocently.

'Even when you close your eyes, we just stop.' Ella adds and Donna covers her mouth.

'Well, mummy promises to never close her eyes again,' But when Donna looks back to the beds, her children are gone. Donna jumps immediately to her feet and scans the room, but it's empty. And silent. 'No!' She cries in anguish. 'Please! No, please! No! No, no! No!' Donna screams in a panic as she searches the room for her children. But when she finds nothing, she falls to her knees and cries.

* * *

'_Autodestruct in fifteen minutes.'_

'The Data Core! 4,000 living minds, trapped inside it.' The Doctor observes and he is unsure of how he's going to get them out.

'We'd better think of something fast, we're running out of time.' Rose turns to the ceiling, wishing she understood what was causing this all of a sudden.

* * *

She can't stop crying, she's trying to, but she can't. She pounds the floor out of desperation and covers her head.

'Help me. Please help me. Please, please help me!' She cries out.

* * *

Everyone in the Library falls silent, they stopped running as the words surround them and pierces the silence. They can't pinpoint the origin of the sound, but the voice sounds scared and pleads for relief.

'_Help me. Please, help me.' _

The Doctor locates another terminal and notices that the cry for help is coming from that. He frowns as he starts to push keys on the keyboard.

'What's that?' Anita whispers quietly.

'It sounds like a little girl.' Rose observes and the Doctor turns over his shoulder to her briefly.

'Computer's in sleep mode,' He tries another combination of keys. 'I can't wake it up. I'm trying.'

The more he fiddles with the keys, the more destruction reveals itself in the girl's home, which they can't see. Although it makes her cry enough more.

'Doctor, something's wrong, you're hurting her!' Rose tells him but he gives her an odd look.

River has pulled out her PDA and widens her eyes at the surprise she finds. 'Doctor, these readings!' River shows him her findings, it seems to go hand in hand with Rose's thoughts on the odd behaviour coming from the terminal.

'I know,' He agrees with River. 'You'd think it was…dreaming.' The Doctor makes a bit of a face that statement.

Lux finally pipes up, unable to take the arguing about CAL any longer. 'It is dreaming…of a normal life, and a lovely dad, and of every book ever written.' Lux informs them, upset that he'd have to divulge this information. He leads the group to a large door and he inhales sharply. He hopes that now it will all end. She will be saved. After all these years, CAL will be saved.

'Computers don't dream.' Anita state haughtily. What an absurd notion to think that an inanimate object has a conscious that can dream.

'_Help me. Please help me.'_ The voice from the terminal calls out to them.

'No, maybe not. But little girls do dream.' Rose tells her and Lux turns to her and gives her an endearing smile.

'Well put, Rose.' He compliments and he pushes a lever on the wall, next to the door and it opens slowly.

They all rush into the adjoining room. They all stop in front of a large Node who turns its head to them. Rose gasps and her hands fly to her mouth. The Node is wearing the face of the little girl pleading for help.

'Please help me. Please help me.'

'Oh, my god…' Rose whispers and she instinctively takes a step forward to her. 'It's the little girl…that we saw in the computer.'

'She's not in the computer,' Lux informs them; he has no emotion in his voice. 'In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL.' Lux extends his hand to motion to the Node.

'CAL is a child?!' The Doctor cries and Lux nods his head. 'A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!'

'Because she's family!' Lux snaps at the Doctor. He looks fondly at the Node, and he turns back to the rest of the group. 'CAL…Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show.'

'So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her.' The Doctor acknowledges and Lux nods deeply, turning back to Charlotte.

'This is only a half a life, of course. But it's for ever.'

'And then the shadows came.' The Doctor informs him, it seems to awaken something in Charlotte.

'Shadows. I have to…I have to save. Have to save…' She repeats.

'But she did save them. She saved everyone in the Library.' Rose turns to Charlotte, a wistful smile is on her face

'She folded them into her dreams and kept them safe.' The Doctor finishes and Anita thinks of something.

'Then why didn't she tell us?' Anita questions. How could you forget to tell someone who you are, and what you've done? Yes, she's saved them all, but wasn't there any other way for her to let them know what had happened in the Library?

'Because she's forgotten. She's got over 4,000 living minds chatting away inside her head, it must be like…being…well, me.' The Doctor concludes and Rose suppresses the urge to say something back to him. Now was not the time, maybe later. Instead, she settles for something more neutral.

'Okay, so what do we need to do? She inquires and the Doctor opens his mouth to answer her, but is cut off.

'Autodestruct in ten minutes.'

'Easy!' He exclaims, trying to keep Rose as calm as possible. This was a risky plan, and he didn't want her to be worried. 'We beam all the people out of the data core; the computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult, Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer…' He trails off and then smiles at the group. 'Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer and she can borrow my memory space!' He decides. Rose stares at him with a blank look but he's forgotten someone else who can understand his plans just as well as Rose can.

'Difficult! It'll kill you stone dead!' River cries and he winces, he'd forgotten about her. Rose narrows her eyes at him, but he presses onwards.

'Yeah, it's easy to criticise.' He waves his hand at her, but River continues on.

'It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!' River cries and that seals it for Rose.

She walks towards him and he doesn't look her in the eye when she steps in front of him. 'Is that true?'

'Well…'

'No. Don't do that. It's simple. It's either yes or no.' Rose keeps her voice steady and he finally lowers his gaze to her. Her face is expressionless, but he can see the hurt, worry, and anger in her eyes. He hates when she looks at him like that, her gaze is so deep and sometimes, steely. She can see right through him when she does that.

'I'll try my hardest not to die,' He informs her, and Rose opens her mouth to protest that statement. But he shakes his head at her and she closes her mouth. 'Honestly, I do try. It's my main thing.'

'Doctor!' Rose whispers furiously to him, unhappy that he would just be willing to run that huge risk of dying and not being able to regenerate.

'Rose…'

'No.'

'I'm serious.'

'So am I.'

'We're running out of time.' He pleads with her to simply drop the matter.

'Then you'd better think of something else. Go on, you've apparently got 4,000 chattering minds in your head…ask one of them to help you.' Rose crosses her arms defiantly.

Seeing that Rose isn't able to make any headway with trying to convince, River takes a stride towards them. Rose needs help. He can't simply just go through with this. The Doctor notices that River is now walking towards them and he rolls his eyes. As she approaches them, she opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off before she can get a word in.

'I'm right and this works! Shut up. Now listen, both of you. Rose stop protesting. Now, River, you and Luxy boy, back up to the main Library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in pass as you air, shut up!'

River just gives him a crooked grin and shakes her head. 'Ha! I hate you sometimes.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know.' He waves his hand dismissively.

'Mr. Lux, with me! Rose, watch after him. Make sure he doesn't kill himself!' River instructs and she takes Lux with her and they exit the room. Anita remains behind, not wanting to put her through the risk of moving that far again, River didn't know if that'd encourage the swarm to attack her.

The Doctor begins to work frantically at the computer terminal, and Rose stays by his side in case he needs her for anything.

Anita shifts her weight from one foot to the other, beginning to grow impatient with this continuing ruse. 'What about the Vashta Nerada?'

'These are their forests. I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts content.'

'So you think they're just gonna let us go?' Anita questions again, Rose turns over her shoulder and then looks back to the Doctor.

'Trust me, that's the best offer they're going to get.' Rose responds, but doesn't look over her shoulder to her.

'You're gonna make them an offer?' Anita echoes the question again and the Doctor nods his head, without looking at her.

'They'd better take it, cause right now; I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what…?' The Doctor turns to really take a hard look at Anita and then turns back to his work. Rose can only assume that it's over. 'I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying, and she never gave in. And you ate her,' He states, disgusted. He points his sonic at the visor and it becomes transparent, revealing a skeleton inside. 'But I'm gonna let that pass. Just as long as you let them pass.'

'How long have you known?' The creature wonders and the Doctor smiles to himself. He pauses at the terminal and then walks towards the creature, Rose takes a few steps before she stops and places her hands on her hips.

'I counted the shadows. You only have one now,' He informs the creature and then notices the blinking neural relay. 'She's nearly gone. Be kind.'

That comment does not sit well with the creature. 'These are our forests. We are not kind.'

'We are giving you back your forests,' Rose informs the creature. 'But you will give us the others. Because you are letting them go.'

Shadows stretch from the creature and the Doctor walks backward toward Rose, pushing her with him until he simply turns around and walks back to the terminal.

'These are our forests. They are our meat.' The creature states and the Doctor turns around to face the creature once more.

'Don't play games with me!' He shouts. 'You just killed someone I liked, that is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up.' He states and the creature pauses.

The shadows slowly withdraw from the suit. 'You have one day.' That's all the time in the world for him.

He doesn't hear River creeping up behind Rose and grab Rose in a sleeper hold. She's worked the manoeuvre so quickly, that Rose is unconscious in a matter of seconds, falling limply into River's arms. Carefully she sets her down to the floor and stands up, pretending to have just gotten in the room herself.

'Anita!' She exclaims when the spacesuit collapses into itself.

'I'm sorry, but she's been dead for awhile now,' The Doctor finally turns to River, upset that she's come back. But then he notices Rose on the floor. Unmoving. 'Rose? Rose?' He starts to walk towards her. 'River what happened?'

'I'm sorry but Lux can manage without me, you two, can't.' She announces and meets the Doctor half way. Before he can answer that, River has knocked him out. She sighs and looks at the two of them.

One can't live without the other. She checks her watch quickly and decides that Rose will be the easiest to move first.

* * *

River glances down to the Doctor who starts to move first. He groans a bit and then opens his eyes, he shifts when he sees River sitting in a wired chair. He widens his eyes and attempts to move towards her but he can't.

'_Autodestruct in two minutes.'_

Why can't he move? Where's Rose? His vision is still a bit blurry but he can make her out. Good, okay, she's safe but still unconscious. Her head is in his lap and her left hand is handcuffed to his right one? What on earth…? He goes to move his left one, but it too is handcuffed to a series of pipes. He turns back to River who is still furiously working away.

'Oh, no, no, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? That's my job!' He exclaims and River just gives him her usual cocky smile.

'Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?' She questions innocently.

'Why are we handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?' The Doctor tugs at them, Rose still hasn't awoken yet.

'Oh, you never know when they may home in handy.' River states, but her smile is flirtatious.

'This is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you!' The Doctor cries and tries to rouse Rose back into the world. She could potentially reach the sonics. 'I'd have a chance, you don't have any!'

'You wouldn't have a chance and neither do I,' She states evenly. 'I'm timing it for the end of the countdown; there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download.' She presses onward, suddenly realising something. It shocks her to her very core. Oh, he always was such a crafty man.

'River! Please! Don't do this!'

'Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All this time and you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, you turned up on my doorstep…and you took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a send off it was. Even though you didn't see me the way I saw you, it was still a great, a wonderful night. And now I wonder if that was your way of apologising to me. For what you couldn't give. It was a great night…' River repeats and she understands that all those trips and adventures had to be his way of making it up to her. How he wouldn't recognise her when she was going to die.

'_Autodestruct in one minute.'_

River smiles affectionately to him, noticing Rose is beginning to stir. That beautiful girl. His lover, always, even when they couldn't be together. 'You wouldn't tell me the reason for taking me there, though,' River recalls. 'But I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver, that should've been a clue.' River comments, how could she have so blind to this. He can just stare in shock as the sonics that are lying together, just out of their reach and right there with them, it the TARDIS coloured journal. 'There's nothing you can do.'

'You can let me do this!' The Doctor calls to her and furiously tugs on the handcuffs.

Rose is slowly starting to come to; she can hear the muffled voices of the Doctor and someone else. What had happened? Her head hurts and when she opens her eyes, the light assaults them, and so she closes them once more.

Who is the Doctor arguing with?

'If you die here, it'll mean that we never will have met.' River glances up to him, but quickly lowers her gaze. It's hurting her so deeply to know that this is their final adventure together, and he doesn't know her at all. Ah, but he's always known. River feels the tears start, but she blinks them away. Not right now.

Rose's head is swimming. That sounded like River…but why are she and Doctor arguing?

'Time can be rewritten!' He calls to her desperately. But River adamantly shakes her head and she gives him a determined look.

'Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare!' She pauses when the Doctor opens his mouth to protest. 'It's okay. It's okay; it's not over for you. We'll meet again. Oh, Doctor, do we have some amazing adventures. And you've got all that to come. Watch us run!' River smiles, but she can't stop the tears as they fall, but the Doctor watches in horror.

Rose opens her eyes to see River sitting in some kind of wired chair. Rose doesn't understand…what is she doing? Rose realises that her head is in the Doctor's lap. That's not good. Something has changed.

'River, you know my name!' The Doctor calls to her and Rose widens her eyes, instantly sitting up. What? Did he honestly just say that? He doesn't even notice that Rose is now awake and staring at him and then at River.

'_Autodestruct in ten…'_

'You whispered my name in my ear.' He states and Rose is taken back. That was the last thing she had been expecting. Her breathing becomes fast and deep. Why…did she get to know…?

Rose tries to push those thoughts from her mind. Now…now really isn't the time for those feelings. She bites her lip…but it still hurts.

'_Nine, eight, seven…'_

'There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could…' He tells her but River shakes her head.

'There may be one other reason. And she's sitting beside you. Hush now…spoilers…' River gives him a tender smile and motions to Rose. The Doctor, however, doesn't turn to her, his gaze still fixated on River. Rose tries to cover her mouth, but the hand she wants to use is…handcuffed…to the Doctor? What in the world…?

Rose spots the two sonics and she tries to reach for them. Hoping that if she reaches them then they can help her. There has to be another way. River watches Rose attempting to reach the sonics and smiles at her. But Rose doesn't see it.

'_Three, two, one…'_

Rose freezes and turns to River, her eyes are wide and River plugs together the two ends of the cable, there are tears in her eyes and in River's as well. River doesn't stay in their sight for long as a blinding, white light engulfs her.

Rose doesn't know what to say, or what to think. She still shields her eyes from the white light and wonders if it will work. The Doctor intertwines his hand with Rose's and draws her close. He hopes it works.

* * *

Donna doesn't know what to think anymore. She can't find her children anywhere. Miss Evangelista must have been right. But why her? Why did she believe it for so long?

She sits up as she sees Lee walking towards her. He gives her an odd look, noticing that she's sitting on the stairs to the inside of their home.

'Donna? What's happening?' Lee inquires and Donna gets up, meeting him half way. She's frantic and he puts his arms on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

'I don't know, but it's not real! Nothing here is real. This whole world, everything, none of it's real.'

'Am I real?' Lee questions and they look to the sky as a white light also surrounds them, it gets stronger and stronger.

'Of course you're real, I know real,' Donna informs him and then thinks of something. 'Oh, god, oh, god, I hope you're real…' Donna watches as Lee drifts away into the light and then disappears from her view. 'I'll find you! I promise I'll find you!' Donna calls and that's all she can remember.

* * *

Lux is still in the reception area, working diligently on the terminal, hoping to everything and anything that this will work. He's working so hard, thinking about Charlotte that he doesn't hear a man approach him until he's tapped on the shoulder.

'Excuse me,' Lux finally looks up to see the room is filled with people, all looking around, confused as to how they got there. A large grin slowly spreads across his face. 'What happened? How did we get here?'

He jumps to his feet and is shocked at everything; there are people on the planet again. 'Look at you, you're back! You're all back!' Unable to contain his joy, Lux goes around to random patrons and begins to hug them. 'He did it! You're all back. Look at you!'

He starts to laugh with shock and delight, he walks out and is amazed at the life that has been breathed back into the planet. There are people walking around, confused, but there and alive.

'Look at that! Oh look at that, he did it. 4,022 people! Saved!' He cries out in jubilation.

* * *

Silently they continue to watch the chair were River used to sit. She was like him, maybe too much. Her willingness to sacrifice herself humbled Rose. But then again, who's to say she wouldn't do the same thing it the opportunity arose. She very nearly did, she recalled, but was saved before it could destroy her. In the end, it destroyed him.

He's been quiet for so long, that Rose places her free hand on his cheek. Only then does he turn to look at her. He's devastated that he's lost someone…again.

Rose gingerly places a kiss on his forehead. 'I'm sorry…'

'Is that what I make people do? So that the universe will still have me?'

'Oh no, don't think that. River did this to save us, to ensure that time wouldn't be changed. You heard her…every end is a beginning. You'll see her again. Don't worry…'

He turns to look at Rose, who just gives a small smile. 'Why did you say 'I'? Don't you mean 'we'?'

'Yeah…yeah, sorry…' Rose admits and looks down. She's got to start paying more attention to how she phrases things.

'Well…let's do something about this,' The Doctor motions to their still handcuffed hands. 'Can you reach them?'

'Yeah, hang on,' Rose leans across the floor to get them. 'Shift a bit,' Rose instructs and she grazes his sonic. She frowns leans a bit more, shifting it towards her until she's able to reach it, grasping it firmly in her hand. She passes it off to the Doctor who sonics the cuffs off and Rose rubs her wrist. 'Why does she even have handcuffs?'

'I don't know if we want to know the answer to that,' The Doctor admits and sonics his hand free from the pipe. He also rubs his wrists and looks at Rose, still staring at the chair. 'You know…we should go. Donna…Donna will be looking for us.'

He puts his arms around her shoulders and steers her away from the computer core, He stops and collects River's sonic and journal. When they leave the room, the door shuts behind them. They see a lone figure walking towards them and they stop in their tracks and breathe a huge sigh of relief when they see that it's Donna walking to them.

Rose lets go of the Doctor's hand and runs towards Donna. She embraces her tightly and Donna closes her eyes. The Doctor has joined them and Donna hugs him next, holding him tightly.

'How did you know where we'd be?' The Doctor question and pulls away.

'I saw that Lux guy in the reception area. He seemed very hesitant to point me your way. Why?'

'Because I shouldn't be standing here…it was part of my…plan to get everyone back.'

'I can't help but notice there are fewer of us now…' Donna looks around and Rose links arms with her, leading her back the way they came.

'What happened to you, though, Donna. Where did you go in there?' Rose inquires and the Doctor follows behind them, taking one last look at the computer core and the objects he holds in his arms.

* * *

Donna walks back towards Rose and the Doctor as they linger in the little shop, with people brushing by them on the way to get out.

'_Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in…'_

'Donna, did you find him?' Rose meets Donna half way and Donna shakes her head sadly.

'There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day. Suppose he could have had a different name out here,' Donna surmises, but then smiles ruefully. 'But, let's be hones, he wasn't real, was he?'

'Maybe not.' The Doctor chimes in and Donna sighs.

'I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?'

'Nothing, it doesn't say anything about you.' Rose assures her and the Doctor remains quiet, lost in his thoughts. Why did she have his sonic, what does that mean?

'_Stand right in the middle of the teleport, please. Keep your hands and feet inside at all times.'_

'What about you two?' Donna wonders and the Doctor turns his attention to her.

'I'm fine. Always. That's me.'

Donna pulls Rose a ways away from the Doctor, but he doesn't seem to notice that. 'Spill it. What's bugging you?'

Rose turns over her shoulder, but still sees him off in his thoughts. 'It's just…' Rose pauses and tries to phrase it right, so that it doesn't sound like she's being petty. 'River…knew the Doctor's real name. And he confirmed it…while we were in the computer core.'

'_And remember to switch off your mobile comm. unit.'_

'Whoa…hang on one hot second. Seriously?' Donna questions, shocked. Rose merely nods her head.

'I mean…I don't want to sound petty, and maybe I'll know it too, one day, but…' Rose trails off, unable to continue.

'It hurts?' Donna offers and Rose nods.

'I don't know why it should. And I don't know why I'm letting it bother me the way it does.' Rose admits and Donna places her hand on her shoulder, she opens her mouth to say something but the Doctor approaches them.

'Come on, we should get going too.' He informs them and they nod. He takes Rose's hand and Rose inwardly sighs.

Donna walks beside Rose, and together they exit the little shop. Just as they exit through the door, the man that Donna knew as Lee stands in the middle of the teleport and catches sight of her. He attempts to call her name but is unable to do so. He struggles with his stammer, but it's too late, and Donna's gone. Seconds after, he's teleported away.

* * *

The Doctor leads them to the place where they had first been when they came to the Library and the Doctor places River's journal on the balustrade. The three of them look at it longingly.

'Doctor…Professor Song…she knew you in the future, but she didn't know us. What happens to us?' Donna wonders and the Doctor turns to her.

'Yeah, when she heard our names, especially Donna's…she gave her, I mean the way she looked at her…' Rose chimes in and the Doctor turns back to her journal.

'Well, this is her journal. My future. I can always look you both up. What do you think, shall we peek at the end?' He offers and Rose immediately shakes her head.

'Spoilers, right?' Donna offers a half-hearted shrug.

'Right,' The Doctor looks at the two of them and they all resist the temptation. He pulls out River's sonic and places it on the book. He turns to Rose and Donna, places his arms around their shoulders and leads them away. 'Come on, the next chapter's this way.'

They get about half a way's away before the Doctor stops in his tracks and runs back to the book, picking up River's sonic. 'Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver! Why would I do that?' On a whim, he opens a part of it to reveal green lights behind it, much like those of a neural relay. 'Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that! I'm very good!' He declares and Rose frowns.

'What did future you do?' Rose wonders and he runs by her and Donna, turning back to them.

'Saved her!' He announces and Donna and Rose exchange hopeful looks.

He runs back to across the Library so he can reach the computer core before he loses her completely. He glances at the sonic and shakes his head.

'Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you and me, one last great run! Sorry, River, shortcut!' He informs her and uses the sonic to disable the gravity platform and then jumps into the hole.

He runs to the computer core and opens the door, noticing that the lights have begun to go out and now there is only one remaining. The blinking is becoming longer in between.

He rushes into the room and plugs the screwdriver into the computer and smiles at Charlotte. Some days, nobody dies at all. Some days, everyone lives. Those days are few and far between but that doesn't mean that they go any less unappreciated.

* * *

Rose looks up to him, a confident smirk on her face as they stand in front of the TARDIS in the reception area. He looks down at her and matches her confident smile. He holds out his hand and snaps his fingers. Indeed the doors do open, revealing Donna inside, waiting patiently.

'Looks like some day, is today.' Rose says and is still mesmerised.

He smiles triumphantly and takes Rose's hand, leading her into the TARDIS, where Donna is smiling at him. Once inside he turns back to the doors and then to Rose.

'Two for two?' He questions and they nod.

Once more, he snaps his fingers and the doors shut.

* * *

She can't stop the swirling thoughts in her mind, about what River last told him while in the computer core. How there was only one time he could even tell someone his name.

Wanting to be alone so she can figure out her thoughts and her emotions, Rose rises from the console chair and gives Donna and apologetic look before turning on her heel and disappearing into the corridors. Donna sighs softly and picks up the book that she'd left on the ground.

The Doctor doesn't notice Rose has left until he asks her a question and receives no reply. He pokes his head out from under the console and looks around.

'Where'd she go?'

'Not sure, somewhere to be alone I'd imagine.' Donna informs him, without looking up from her book. Hoping he'd figure it out.

'Alone? Why?' The Doctor frowns and can't possibly think of why she'd want to be alone. What happened?

'You're thick.' Donna tells him and again, she doesn't look up from her book.

'What?' He replies, taken back by her statement.

'If my mistress found out an integral part of me that I haven't even told my wife, and then the wife finds out that she didn't know…you'd better believe my wife would be upset and hurt.' Donna lowers the book and eyes him.

'My…what?' He echoes.

'You're smart, figure it out.'

'I don't have a wife or a mistress.' He replies adamantly.

'God help us all, you prawn.' Donna smirks behind the book and he just pulls himself out, utterly confused.

He's quiet for some time before he slowly starts to connect Donna's words. 'You think I should go find her?'

'That might be in your best interest.' Donna agrees and he frowns, walking down the halls.

But when he opens the door to his room, she isn't in there. Rather surprised he tries the library next. However, nothing. Concerned he wanders the halls for some time until he stumbles upon her room, completely by accident. It's tucked away and he goes to open the door, but something heavy blocks it.

'Rose?'

There is no reply, and Rose hasn't moved from her spot behind the door, not even after he's attempted to open it a few more times.

She needs to just forget this incident. Why is she being trivial like this? She rests her head on her knees and sighs. So she doesn't know something about him, there's probably lots she doesn't know about him, why is she making such a big deal over this one thing.

Because it's a pretty important thing. A voice within her reminds her. Probably the jealous part of her. Well, that's something she has to over come. Slowly she rises and opens the door.

He's sitting against the opposite wall and he stands when he sees her. Donna was right, something is bothering her. It's written in her eyes, because her face is devoid of emotion.

'Everything okay?' He questions and she nods a bit.

'I'm all right.'

'Really? You don't look right. Donna said…' He stops when he notices that Rose has given him an unimpressed look. 'Uh, she said that maybe something is bothering you…because River knew something about me…that, well, that you didn't.'

And as soon as the words leave his mouth he understands Donna's comment about the three of them. He was an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

'What makes you think that?' Rose questions and raises her eyebrows at him. 'It is because she knows the most important thing about you?' Rose's hand immediately fly to her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that last part. And certainly not in the snarky tone that accompanied it.

'Ah, that's it…you um, heard that…?'

'Look it doesn't matter, all right?' Rose folds her arms and mentally kicks herself for bringing it up.

'No, it matters to you.'

'Who cares what matters to me?'

'It matters to me. What are you afraid of?' The Doctor questions and walks towards her. Rose doesn't look him in the eye.

'That somewhere in your future, River learns your name, and I'm not there.' Rose quietly tells him.

'Rose, don't be silly, of course you'll be there!' He embraces her. 'It's just she's from the future, so she'd know before you did. That's all.'

'But you still seemed so surprised that she knew at all. And you certainly aren't in a rush to tell me. What makes future you suddenly decide to spill it?' Rose inquires, muffled by his embrace. He pulls away from her and is genuinely surprised at her hurt exterior.

'Because…because…it isn't important. No, wait, don't interrupt. There is only one time, ever, ever that I'd be forced to reveal my name. In the Fields of Trenzalore, should I ever go there, a question could be asked, and it could be asked of me. I would have to tell the truth. I couldn't lie.'

'That's the only time you would?' Rose repeats and he nods. And then he recalls the comment that River made to him. The only other reason he would.

'Well…' He begins but Rose cuts him off.

'So…sometime in your future, you go to this Trenzalore place with River…and someone asks you your name…and you'd have to tell them?'

'Right, no choice in the matter.' Although he wonders why he'd have to go there anyway. It's definitely not a place on his top one hundred list. In fact he'd do his everything to stay way.

'Huh…' Rose whispers and her features cloud over in thought.

'Well, don't forget Rose, you'll be there too,' He reminds her and she smiles ruefully at him. She doesn't want to tell him that she doubts highly that she will. 'But…I suppose, if you'd like to know ahead of time…' He trails off slightly. But why the hesitation? He trusts Rose more than he trusts himself. So he starts again. 'If you'd like to know, it's…' He's silenced when Rose presses her finger to his lips.

'No…everything in its time.' She tells him and he blinks at her.

'Why?'

'Because…why spoil the surprise? I'll be there…' She tries to sound confident.

'Yeah, that's right, course you will.' He agrees and presses a soft kiss on her lips. Rose closes her eyes but feels the solitary tear slide down her cheek. Thankfully he doesn't notice.

* * *

Hey all!

Sad to say I've been working on this since last Saturday. Sad. Again I'm not overly happy with these last two chapters. I don't really know why. It's another long one. And the last section. I decided to add in on a whim. So, go easy on me for the last section. I tried to leave it as ambiguous as possible.

Anyway please share your thoughts, and thanks for reading!


	14. Midnight

'Are you sure you're okay with not knowing?' He questioned and Rose straightened up, brushing her hair out of her face as she frowned, staring down at him. She inhaled deeply, trying to steady her breathing as his hands snaked around the small of her back, pushing her down towards him once more.

She picked apart his question, trying to really answer it truthfully. Was she okay with not knowing? She'd have to be. Of course she's dying to know, but again it isn't something she usually thinks about. Certainly not until that subject had been actually been mentioned.

But once it had, by someone with the mysterious and calculating personality such as River Song, Rose did want to know. And that caused her to think about it more and more. It was something that while it was so important to him to keep it a secret, Rose is still a bit hurt that he hadn't decided to reveal it to her. Especially since they had moved their relationship to a different plateau. She tries to understand, she does, and she tries to remember that River is from the future, and for some reason her timeline is different than theirs.

Would she truly be there? She can't, in all seriousness, rule that out, who knows how long they truly do have together be for the inevitable happens. But something within her tells her not to get her hopes up. It seems highly unlikely that she'll be there, and that means that she'll never know. She wants to remain positive, but the reminder of River's shocked face when he didn't know her, nor she or Donna hung in the back of her mind. If that's true, then he goes with River only. She and Donna are no longer there with him.

It hurts, to know that that is a strong possibility. So, is she really okay with not knowing? Yes, and no. It's such a loaded question and has made her go over everything they have done together. After all, she tries not to compare, but he knows her full name. Of course, it's a human name, not one that is so integral to who he is and what he does. She wants to know, not because she felt that he should reveal it to her, but rather, because she thought he'd trust her and feel comfortable enough around her. She thought he'd want to tell her. But again, maybe she was reading too much into it. Maybe he wasn't ready.

And so, perhaps she should just forget it all happened the way it did. The only River told him she knew was so that he would trust her. And he did seem very adamant that anything like that secret would be told to her first. Above all else. Maybe Rose was looking into this issue more than she should.

But she just remembers the shock and amazement in his voice when he told River that she was right. And yet, apprehension as well. If this Trenzalore place is as…well, as revealing as he says it is, maybe it was the fact that he'd go there at all is what actually shocked him the most.

Rose placed her hand on his cheek and mustered her most endearing smile to show him. She wanted to know, yes, but not until he felt comfortable revealing it to her. She didn't want him to blurt it out because he felt another woman slanted her and he wanted to even the field. Everything in its time.

'Yes. I am okay with not knowing.' She finally replied. And she didn't want to be seen as jealous that River was holding something over her head.

She could see his eyes dissecting her response, looking for any hidden meaning in her words.

But finding none, he closed his eyes and nodded. And Rose knew she had done the right thing. She could almost visibly see him relax at that statement and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He would have told her, had she asked, in fact all she needed to do was to ask, but he would have preferred not to. And she understood that.

He opened his eyes and Rose stopped, staring at him with a loving smile on her face. 'You're right. Everything in its time.' He echoes her words and Rose nods her head, placing a loving kiss on his lips.

'Thank you for offering.' Rose whispers as she lies on her side, resting her head on her hand, pulling the sheet around her.

'All you had to do was ask.' He confirms and Rose inwardly smiles at herself. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. He brushes some hair out of her face she smiles a bit.

He stares at the ring poised on her right middle finger. The sapphire is dark, and yet it picks up the subtle lighting from the rest of the room, speckling it with ombre colours of yellow. The diamonds that surround the sapphire are brilliantly clear, small rainbows are on the ceiling from their absorption of the light. He's never really had a chance to really study it on her.

Oddly, it's like it's been a part of her for a long time. He can't picture her without it. When he stares at it, he remembers those long eight months without her. Staring at the empty bed where she should have been but wasn't. It very nearly broke him. Losing her in Russia. Why not somewhere smaller?

Not wanting to relive those memories, he brings her closer for a kiss, wanting to ensure that she is still here with him, and he isn't just seeing her ghost.

Rose is a bit surprised by the tender affection but embraces it none the less. He must have thought of something. She can see it in his face. When he pulls away, he picks up her right hand, studying the ring placed there. Rose's attention is also drawn there, as he studies the ring carefully.

'Something wrong with it?' She inquires and he turns up to her.

'No, not at all. I just never really had a chance to look at it before,' He admits and goes back to studying the ring. 'It's actually given me an idea.'

'Mm, what doesn't?' Rose challenges and he turns his attention up to her, she has a rather sly smile on her face.

'It's a really good one, though.' He promises and Rose lightly shrugs her shoulders.

'I never said any of them were bad.' She protests and he smiles at her.

'You're right, none of them are bad. I'm too smart for bad ones. It's nothing but good ones.'

'Mm I know, I know.' Rose agrees and he just gives her a crooked smile. She shakes her head and pulls him down for another kiss.

* * *

Rose awakens first and stretches in the bed, yawning deeply. She rolls over to her side and looks around. She leans over the side of the bed and collects her clothing, slipping into them silently. She covers another yawn as it escapes and walks towards the door.

Once she's out into the hall, she stretches deeply and runs her fingers through her hair, trying to plump it up. Sighing in defeat, she walks silently down the halls trying to find the kitchen, hoping that Donna will be there. She just wants the companionship that having another woman on board gives her. She never really realised that having Donna travelling with them was so…calming. Instead of retreating by herself into her own world of thoughts and fears, pushing them down so they didn't matter, she could actually talk to Donna about them. Well, most of them. Not the future, she shouldn't have mentioned that to Donna. That was the one thing she should always keep to herself.

She's caught herself thinking about that more and more, lately. How do they get separated? It's always there, in the back of her mind. It is as terrifying as it was in Canary Wharf? If that's the case, that means she needs to be ready for anything. Another thing that bothers her that she has been thinking of as well…why doesn't he just come and get her? Wherever she goes, surely it isn't beyond his reach, is it? She remembers the words he spoke to her when she accidentally stumbled into his TARDIS.

'_You've been gone for awhile.'_

His life truly does go on…well of course it would. The universe doesn't stop just because two lovers have gotten separated. Carry on. He certainly does. A traveller of time and space. Rose can only imagine the people he's had a chance to meet, elders of races that may no longer exist, that they may never see… Rose turned over her shoulder and smile at the door she's quickly leaving behind her.

There's so much she still doesn't know about him. And she does want to know, but why does she have the feeling that she won't ever get to find out. Maybe because he simply won't tell her, or because they just never seem to have the time to. As much as she knows about him, so much of him remains shrouded in mystery. She continues on her way.

She wonders something else, too. How does _she_ take it? She only imagines it will devastate her. To have a life that she's come to treasure, suddenly snatched away…it could take a lifetime to adjust to the life that will be forced upon her. Why does it have to happen? Do the universes truly not wish to see them happy?

She silently prays to whatever or whoever is up there that he won't be alone for long. He never deserves that. That has always been her one wish for him. If they ever cannot be together, she wants him to find someone. And thinking back into the glimpse she caught of his life in the future, he did find someone. A few someones. And that truly made her happy, even though she couldn't be there to share that happiness with him.

She would have loved to hear all about his new adventures without her. If only that were possible. Whatever happens to them in the future, she goes somewhere he can't follow, and it very nearly breaks them both. Only, she's only seen his side of things…her mind always seems to take her back to 1969. It was still so fresh to him, and he sought her out because he had needed her.

It only further worries her that he won't be able to cope for some time after she's gone. He couldn't tell her, obviously, but he almost seemed…remorseful. And apologetic that it had happened. It only leaves her with more questions than answers.

Rose stops at the kitchen when she catches sight of Donna in there. She's carrying a bowl to the sink and Rose walks in, pulling out a chair to sit down in. It startles Donna and she turns around quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when she spots Rose sitting with a smile on her face.

'Rose, you scared me!' Donna exclaims and Rose gives her an apologetic smile.

'Sorry…' Her response is sheepish. Donna stops what she's doing and goes over to sit at the table with her. Rose appears to have been doing some thinking. She just seems, so…hollow this morning.

'You look tired, considering the time…' Donna observes and Rose frowns.

'What time is it? I thought it was hard to keep track of time in the Vortex.' Rose recalls and Donna glances down to her watch. It's then that Rose notices that Donna is fully dressed, ready for what will come next. Rose looks down to herself and inwardly sighs. She's still dressed in her pink pyjama shorts and black tank top.

'According to the time back home, it's 11:45. In the morning.' Donna clarifies and Rose glances up to her, shocked.

'It's almost noon?' Rose repeats, shocked at she could sleep so late.

'I thought you liked to sleep in, Sleeping Beauty.' Donna comments and Rose notices that she has a playful grin on her face. She still feels her cheeks redden from the title that Donna has given her.

'Yeah, but it's so late!' Rose manages to get out, but she can't stop the smile that's appeared on her face. 'Does that mean you're gonna start calling me that?'

'Maybe I will.' Donna ponders that. Rose needs a nickname; after all, the Doctor has one. Why can't she? But she's not entirely sold on the nickname; perhaps she'll have to think of something more fitting.

'You're ready to go, that's a good thing.' Rose informs her and Donna instinctively looks down to her attire.

'It's really become a force of habit. Up early for the temp work, you know…' Donna trails off a bit and Rose nods.

'Yeah I know. Used to get up every morning, bright and early, catch the bus and off to the shop, long days.' Rose recalls and Donna tilts her head.

'Shop? So, you did work before this?' Donna wonders and Rose nods her head.

'It was pretty mundane. Hello, how are you? Can I help you? What brings you in today?' Rose remembers and then makes a bit of a face. 'People are rude.'

'Oh Rose, you're just figuring it out now?' Donna questions and Rose shakes her head.

'No…but it seems to be the only thing I can remember while there. Course, I worked with some pretty good people…' Rose remembers and smiles at the memory of them.

'So, what happened? Did you quit?' Donna wonders. Rose doesn't strike Donna as someone who would leave a job for the hell of it. She wonders if she found something better than working at a shop.

'Funny story actually…' Rose trails off and Donna leans forward in anticipation, wondering where the story could possibly be going. 'It was just an ordinary day in March, same old routine…I was closing up with a few others and lucky me, I was chosen to take…' Rose pauses, trying to remember exactly what it was she was carrying. 'Lottery money, that's it,' She snaps her fingers at the recollection. 'Anyway, I had to take it to the office in the basement. But it was empty; there wasn't a soul there. I heard an odd sound coming from the room where we store the mannequins, so I went to check it out.'

'I feel like you're telling me a story from a horror movie. You're just setting it up for bad things to happen! Don't follow the sounds! That's where the murderer is! Go to the police!' Donna cries out in a bit of a mock tone. Rose feels herself grinning back.

'Well, I was curious!' She replies defensively, and Donna just dismisses that with a wave of her hand. 'But there wasn't anything there…or so I thought. Then the mannequins started to come to life.'

'What? Like…how do you mean? Animated?' Donna wonders and Rose nods her head deeply.

'Animated. Autons,' Rose replies and Donna widens her eyes. She's starting to see where this story is going. 'Backed me up into a corner, ready to strike, and then I was saved.'

'Autons, huh? I think I know who the knight in shining armour was.' Donna feels the sly grin spreading slowly across her face.

'You got it.' Rose agrees and Donna folds her arms across her chest.

'Except something tells me it doesn't end there. Certainly not with him.' Donna states and Rose points her finger at her correct assessment.

'You got that right,' Rose leans forward and rests her elbows on the table. 'Go big or go home, seems to be his style. He blew up the building.'

'Blew it up? Like boom?' Donna gaped, throwing her hands up, mimicking an explosion gesture for emphasis.

'Huge explosion, all over the news, and you know him, gone before you can blink.' Rose crosses her arms, feeling the memories engulf her and a strange longing to return to that time, even for the briefest moment. She missed him. Even though he was still with her…she missed him.

'I'm shocked beyond belief, and yet, oddly, I'm not surprised. So, he blew up your job, and just off he went to the blue box, never to be seen again.'

'Or so I thought…' Rose leans back in her chair, drawing her legs up to her chin, resting her head on them.

'What? And not even an invitation to tag along?' Donna huffed and Rose grinned.

'A gentleman never lets a lady into his home on the first date,' Rose tried to stifle the laugh that accompanied the end of her sentence. She couldn't stop it and it caused Donna to laugh too. 'It was the third date.' She clarifies and Donna laughs louder.

'So you had one dance, and you decided to tango again?' Donna wonders and Rose nods her head.

'It wasn't even a dance the first time. More like…' Rose trails off trying to think of the appropriate word. 'Close encounter. And the next day he tried to break into my flat.' Rose informs her, rather annoyed, even though it had been so long since that incident had taken place, and she had immediately forgiven him.

'Oh that is so very him. Probably didn't even know you lived there.'

'Of course not, he was trailing the alien that had followed me home, oddly looking for him. And I sort of tried to get answers out of him, but he didn't want to tell me. Off he went again.' Rose rolled her eyes and Donna leaned back, trying to process all the information. If that wasn't fate, she didn't know what was.

'And yet, here you are, so I know it doesn't end there.' Donna responded Rose nodded deeply.

'Here I am,' She agreed. 'I wanted to learn more about this weird man…so I tracked down a man who was in to conspiracy theories, dragged my boyfriend, at the time, with me and he ended up getting attacked by the Autons, abducted and replaced. But I didn't notice until once again he pops back up. After that…I sorta invited myself along, after we escaped, and he finally let me into the TARDIS. Teamwork solved the mystery. Like a two person Scooby gang. But in all seriousness it was me. Who would have thought that those gymnastics classes would pay off.' Rose states and Donna frowns a bit, lost in her meaning.

'Huh, interesting. And I hope he invited you after that.'

'Oh, he did. But I said no,' Rose paused and saw Donna's horrified look. 'And he left. But not five seconds later do I hear him come back. Tempting me with the 'I travel in time' bit.' Rose recalls, remembering the way she ran, full out, into the TARDIS, the biggest smile on her face.

'Oh, that seals it, I would have been in.' Donna agrees and Rose smiles.

'Yeah, I was sold. Left everything behind,' Rose's features become pensive, so much has truly happened since that first night. So much had changed, between them, her life…everything. 'Why did you say no?'

'I'm sorry?' Donna asked, unsure of what she was getting at.

'Why did you say no to coming with us, back then?' Rose questioned and Donna leans back in the chair, trying to phrase her answer carefully. She goes over the response several times in her head before she decides to vocalise it.

'Honestly, the first time I saw him at the edge, teetering…he seemed…hell bent on destruction. It scared me. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't brought him back to his senses.'

'I know that…it isn't always easy to do.' Rose agrees and Donna rests her head in her hand, leaning her elbow on the table.

'He invited me…but I just couldn't. I was too scared of what he did…and he seemed rather distracted at the time. Plus it'd been a hard day…lost my job, Lance…' Donna paused briefly. 'You know, he talked about you. After he saved me. Chased me down the motorway…long story.'

'Yeah? I recall he told me about some of it. In fact he started it off with 'A woman appeared in the TARDIS, and Rose, was she mad!''

'Well who wouldn't be?!' Donna cried, but she smiled at the memory. 'It was so…so, it was so…'

'Alien?' Rose attempts and Donna nods.

'Yeah! I said he kidnapped me. Do you know, I think that our meeting was the only time I've left that man speechless? Couldn't get a bloody word out,' Donna smiles and Rose covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Donna's features become sombre 'It was a really confusing day…in all aspects. You know, with the wedding, being randomly transported to the TARDIS, finding out Lance was lying about everything, the spider people, nearly drowning…'

'And now it's normal.' Rose offers and Donna smiles a bit.

'If we aren't chased by something when we land, I feel as though it's a waste,' Donna agrees and Rose stretches. 'Speaking of an odd man…where is he?'

'Uh, well…' Rose doesn't need to finish her thought; Donna already has the answer primed.

'Asleep? Really? Do you wear him out that much?' Donna questions and then widened her eyes at the statement, immediately she kicks herself for mentioning it.

Rose has turned scarlet and buries her face in her knees, feeling the heat of them. Oh, how she wished that Donna were still in the dark about some things. 'Uh…um…'

'Oh, no. Forget it. I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think about what comes out of my mouth.' Donna replies, really wishing that she had thought about that more carefully before it left her mouth.

Rose nods her head, but doesn't look up, unsure of how she can face her. She knew Donna's comment was innocent, and nothing more than observational. There wasn't any ill will behind it.

It was nonetheless embarrassing for her and so she doesn't look up right away, and it's only causing Donna to feel more terrible. When Rose does finally turn her attention to Donna, her face is still crimson.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that,' Donna replies, still feeling terrible. 'Where's that hole that you crawled in earlier? I want to borrow it.'

Rose manages a weak smile and it puts Donna at ease slightly. 'I know, I know you didn't mean it.'

'Didn't mean what?' A new voice cuts in and both of them turn to see the Doctor leaning on the doorframe, tying his tie. He glances up at them when he doesn't receive a reply right away and notices the colour in Rose's cheeks, the regret written on Donna's face. What happened?

'Just me running my big mouth, that's all.' Donna said dismissively and the Doctor nods, Rose hasn't moved nor said a word from her spot on the chair. She's still dressed in her pyjamas; she can't have been here long. Donna is dressed, ready to go.

Rose abruptly stands up, and Donna watches her with a rueful smile on her face. The Doctor doesn't miss the look that passes between the two. What exactly happened? He hopes they haven't had a fight.

Rose passes him and just looks up to him, she has her arms wrapped around her and he watches her quicken her pace down the hall, quickly turning a corner.

'Did…did you two fight?' He wonders, nervous for the answer.

'No, of course not!' Donna frowns at him.

'Good…I hate fighting,' He responds and looks down the hall again, still not seeing Rose at all. 'So…what happened then?'

'Nosey, aren't we?' Donna crosses her arms. 'Don't worry about it, it was just between us girls.'

Somehow he doubted that. But who was he to pry the information out of her? He can feel Donna eyeing him suspiciously, but he pretends not to notice.

'So, by the looks of things, you're ready to go.' The Doctor observes and Donna shrugs.

'Ready when you are,' Donna pauses. 'Or when Sleeping Beauty is.'

The Doctor frowns at Donna's new name for Rose, but he doesn't have time to answer her when a new voice breaks through.

'Sleeping Beauty's ready.' Rose replies, tying an elastic band around the end of her braid.

Donna marvels, once again, at how different she appears to be in the short time she's been gone. She appears to have getting ready down to an art form. The black skinny jeans paired with a tunic length grey cardigan and purple tank looked well on her. She smiles at Donna and it tells her that everything has been forgotten. They needn't mention it again.

Donna inhales deeply and closes her eyes; Rose understands her silent thank you and another apology. The Doctor stands there still lost in their looks and suggests they all go to the console room. He knows where to take them next. Inspired by Rose's ring.

* * *

'There's a planet called Midnight?' Rose echoes and Donna crosses her arms.

'Right, it's a leisure planet.' The Doctor explains and Donna next crosses her arms, trying to figure out what that entails.

'So…like a resort…?' Rose offers and the Doctor nods.

'Exactly.'

'So…they'll have like…spas?' Donna suddenly thought and she and Rose exchange rather sly smiles. Actually if that's the truth, Donna's gotten really excited. A chance, finally, to be pampered and to relax. Oh, she's quite excited for that.

'Well, there's more to it than that.' The Doctor replies and Donna gives him a funny look. Rose is staring off, wondering about all the possibilities that would be on this planet called Midnight.

'Really? All right then, Spaceman, why are we going?'

'There's a waterfall made of sapphire.' He looked over his shoulder to them as he began flipping switches.

Rose widens her eyes at thought of that; truthfully she's trying to picture the beauty of such an amazing wonder, but it having trouble bringing it to fruition.

'That sounds too beautiful to be real.' Rose manages to get out and the Doctor gives her a smile.

'It does, doesn't it? But it's real, and we're going to see it.' He tells them and holds on tight as the TARDIS begins to shake. Rose grips the console and gives the Doctor an excited smile.

Strangely, though, Donna has been rather quiet since finding out where their next stop was. Rose turns over to her and she has a rather indifferent look on her face. It's like the thought of a sapphire waterfall doesn't interest her. Well, what else could there possibly be on this planet that would be more interesting?

The TARDIS ceases its shaking and all eyes go to the door. Rose tosses the Doctor a crooked smile and hastily walks towards it. Donna follows her and the Doctor after her. Rose gingerly pushes open the door and widens her eyes at the sight that stands before them.

She is immediately drawn to the window, well, in actuality they are in a city like bubble and they all appear to be interconnected. Rose presses her hand on the glass and stares, staggered at the landscape stretched in front of her.

While the sky is inky black, speckled with stars, the sun shines brightly on the glass city. Giving it a pleasant warmth. The mountains are jagged but shine brightly, reflecting the sun. It takes a moment for Rose to realise that the mountains are actually made of diamond. It's absolutely stunning.

It's even won Donna over, as she stands beside Rose, studying the landscape sprawled before them. Maybe it would be worth the trip. But when she hears the gentle humming of music, it reminds her that if this truly is a leisure planet, she was damned well going to enjoy it. Besides, she'd be content if she could pair her leisure time with this view. It's a win win.

'So?' The Doctor questions, breaking the hushed silence that's fallen over the little group.

'It's…I…mean, it's breathtaking,' Rose smiles up to the Doctor, and he responds by wrapping his arm around her waist. 'And somewhere in this landscape, there's a sapphire waterfall…'

'That's right, we'll go find it.' The Doctor takes Rose's hand and turns to Donna, but she is shaking her head.

'No.'

'No?' The Doctor echoes.

'Donna?' Rose questions, tilting her head, she doesn't understand why she doesn't want to go. Why the allure is simply too much.

'No, I'm going to stay behind,' She states firmly and points to the ceiling of the glass bubbles. 'You hear that? That's calming music, which means that this is a spa of some kind. And I'm going to enjoy it.'

As if on a cue, a smartly dressed man approaches the three of them and eyes them before deciding that they are new and obviously haven't checked in. Judging from their clothing, they must be very new.

'Are you…checking in?'

'Yes!' Donna replies at once and Rose and the Doctor look at each other. The man awaits his answer from the two of them.

'Well, yes we are, I suppose, but we won't be staying.' The Doctor informs the man and he nods.

'Very well then, come with me, Miss, and we'll get you sorted into a room.' The man turns on his heel and leaves. Donna lingers for a moment and turns back to them.

'Well, you two have fun. I'll see you later.' Donna informs them and she starts to follow the man.

'Do you think we should follow, just in case?' Rose inquires and the Doctor nods.

'It wouldn't hurt. We can get our bearings that way as well.' The Doctor says and they begin to follow Donna, who has disappeared around a corner.

They wander for some time before they have caught up to Donna, who is carrying something fluffy in her hands. Rose darts towards her, hoping that maybe she could change her mind.

'I'm sorry, Rose. Not interested. Come here, with me for a second, maybe I can change your mind.' Donna informs her and Rose frowns. She follows Donna into an elaborate room. The Doctor tagging along behind them.

There is a small, shallow pool located in the middle of the room, there are beautiful pillars and arches to give the room a luxurious feel. And the ceiling is also made out of glass and is shaped like a dome. In the centre of the room, facing the pool, is a lounge chair, it's poised in the perfect position to reflect the light of the brilliant sun filling the room. Rose turns a small circle, the room does look tempting, to just sit and tan. But she's too interested in seeing the sapphire waterfall.

'Well?' Donna holds out her one arm for emphasis, keeping the fluffy object tucked under her arm.

Even the Doctor looks around, staring up at the glass roof. He rocks a bit on his heels, studying everything. 'It's nice…'

'But?' Donna questions and Rose frowns, trying to place the words correctly.

'I dunno, I mean, it's nice, but I'd like to see the waterfall first, then come back here.' Rose says and Donna nods.

'All right, well off you go then.' Donna replies, but there isn't a hint of anger or annoyance in her voice. Merely firmness. She wishes to remain here. Rose figures they won't be able to convince her otherwise.

'We'll tell you all about it when we get back.' Rose assures her and Donna smiles at her.

'I can't wait.' Is her reply, her smile is warm. The Doctor rubs his hands together and nods his head.

'All right then, Donna. We'll see you in a while.'

'Great, go, wander, and do whatever it is the two of you do.' Donna waves her hand dismissively.

'Will do!' Rose replies and links arms with the Doctor, pulling him in the direction of the door. She turns over her shoulder and waves to Donna. Donna waves back and once they've gone through the door. She glances around the room, now this she was going to enjoy.

* * *

'Turn left! Yeah right, it's more of turn left, left, right.' Rose replies annoyed, as they slow their run to a slow walk. Obviously the man they'd ask directions from wasn't sure of their surroundings.

They should have known from the hesitation in his voice and his reluctance to answer their question. The underground departure location is dark and smoky. Rose crinkles her nose.

'Oh, don't worry Rose, we found it, didn't we?' The Doctor informs her and Rose nods her head.

'Yeah, but we just made it.' Rose replies and the Doctor notices a wall phone on the grimy concrete wall. She watches the passengers begin to board the coach. She thought there'd be more people; it's a sapphire waterfall!

'You think we should try once more? I'm sure they'd hold the coach.' The Doctor questions and Rose spots what he's been staring at. She debates her answer.

'Sure, why not? The most she'll tell us is to leave her alone, stop pestering her…'

'All right.' The Doctor walks towards the phone, Rose following and he dials the number to Donna's suite.

* * *

The shrill ring of a phone shattered the peacefulness of her sanctuary. She inwardly sighs when she catches sight of the well-dressed man walking towards her with a telephone on a tray. Already knowing whom it was, Donna reaches for the phone and watches the man depart. She lifts the receiver.

'I said no!'

'_Sapphire waterfall! It's a waterfall made of sapphires!' _He pauses and Donna grins cheekily. They sure are persistent. _'This enormous jewel, size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge, they fall one hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine.' _

'Is that what you said to Rose? Is that what you tell all the girls?' Donna questions and she frowns when she hears shuffling in the background, like the phone was being passed around.

'_Oh, please come, Donna!'_ Rose's voice is heard next and she shakes her head at their effort. _'Everyone is boarding now! It won't take long; it'll only be four hours. Come on, it'll be fun.'_

'No way, that's four hours there and four hours back, it's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing, which, by the way, is very lovely. You don't know what you're missing.' Donna taunts and she hears Rose let out an exasperated sigh. Merely for effect.

'_All right, I give up.'_ Rose replies defeated and again Donna hears the shuffling, the Doctor's voice is heard.

'_We'll be back for dinner.'_

'Good, we can try this anti gravity restaurant the waiter recommended.' Donna informs them.

'_And Donna, careful with the sunbathing, it's Xtonic light.'_

'Oh, I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass is fifteen feet thick.' Donna glances to the brochure that has found its way to the floor. She reaches over and picks it up with her free hand.

'_See you later, then.'_

'Oi! You two be careful, okay?' Donna insists and sits up slightly from the conviction in her voice.

'_Nah. Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight, what could possibly go wrong?' _

Donna smiles slightly, and the connection becomes silent, indicating he's hung up the phone. Donna stares at the phone a few moments before she carefully sets it back on the hook.

She settles back into a comfortable position and closes her eyes. He's right, what could possibly go wrong? Rose is with him, they have each other. They'll be fine.

* * *

The coach that will be taking them to the waterfall is more like a bus truck. It is thickly labelled Crusader 50, along the side. Parked in the dank industrial like garage, it blends in well. It's larger than a regular bus; it's sturdier, solid and twice the size. It has caterpillar treads and very large headlights.

Rose and the Doctor hang back a bit and watch a few more passengers board before he takes Rose's hand and together they walk towards the coach.

'I seriously am really excited.' Rose beams up to him as they are halted behind another few passengers.

'Good, I am too.'

'I wish Donna would have come with us.' Rose informs him and takes a look over her shoulder, as if she expected to see her come bounding around the corner, announcing that she's changed her mind. But nothing happens.

'She won't know what she's missing.' The Doctor agreed and Rose frowned a bit.

'Leisure planet called Midnight. What made you think to stop here?' She inquired and he reached over for her right hand. He picked it up and twisted the ring on her finger so it was no longer sitting crooked.

'Heard about this place years ago. Always wanted to come but never made it. And the thought always sat in the back of my mind,' The Doctor explains as they board the coach, turning back to Rose as they walk down the aisle. 'Last night I sort of remembered.'

Rose wiggles her fingers in his face, a huge smile on her face. 'I'm so good at giving you ideas.'

'It wouldn't be the first time.' He agrees and they continue to walk down the aisle, trying to find seats.

The coach bus is practical, but there is a touch of luxury evident. It has a rather large interior, but it is clearly evident that this vehicle is made to explore. The rivets are visible in the studded metal and it is tough looking. There are two rows of seats on either side of the exterior walls until they bisect across. After that, there are two more rows going back. All of the seats have windows, but the glass is murky, making it hard to see out of.

Rose looks over her shoulder to see a small area at the back of the coach reserved for the hostess, there's a small kitchen visible to the eye. At the front end, there is a bigger door, which Rose assumes is where the driver is located.

The Doctor seems to have settled on finding a seat for them and has chosen some on the left hand side of the coach, closer to the front. Rose gets in to her seat first and the Doctor moves in to sit next to her.

Rose watches from the corner of her eye as two more people take a seat behind them. It looks like a studious man, a bit older and younger woman takes her seat beside him. She's rather plainly dressed, but nonetheless she appears to be excited, but her features paint her a bit withdrawn.

She watches as a family boards next. Typical holiday family. The couple is enthusiastic, and their son has a sullen expression his face. It's clear he's been dragged to this by his parents. He sits away from them, solidifying Rose's theory.

The Doctor notices the woman who boarded the same time as the hostess sitting near the front of the coach on the right side. She's very smartly dressed but quiet, she appears to be alone and is reserved.

Rose turns back to the Doctor and shrugs at him. 'Quite an interesting collection of people.' She whispers to him.

He's about to answer her when the hostess approaches, she's sharply dressed in a smart uniform and has a warm smile. She has a whole mess of plastic packages in her hands. She begins to hand things to the Doctor, and he passes them off to Rose.

'That's the headphones for channels one to thirty six, modem link for 3D vidgames, complimentary earplugs, complimentary slippers, complimentary juice packs, and complimentary peanuts, I must warn you that some products may contain nuts.' She finishes, taking a sharp breath.

'That'll be the peanuts.' The Doctor holds up the last package.

'Enjoy your trip.' She informs them and the Doctor nods his head.

'Oh, we can't wait! Allons-y!'

'I'm sorry…?' The hostess questions and Rose and the Doctor exchange looks. Rose leans across him.

'It's…French…for let's go.' Rose informs her and the hostess gives them a very frosty smile.

'Fascinating.' She replies and moves along. She stops at the next passengers and begins her speech again.

'That's the headphones for…' She is abruptly cut off by the man.

'No thank you! Not for us!' He exclaims and the hostess gives him a curt nod, moving on to the family next.

The man behind them has begun to speak again, and Rose and the Doctor can't help but listen in to his conversation. The young girl with him is still trying to sort out her bags.

'They call it a sapphire waterfall, it's no such thing, sapphire's an aluminium oxide, but the glacier's just a compound silica with iron pigmentation, have you got that pillow for my back?' He suddenly switches subjects and Rose crosses her arms.

'Well, he's sure sucked the magic out of that.' Rose whispers and the Doctor smiles.

'Science does it again.' He agrees and the young woman has begun to answer the man.

'Yes, sir.' She says.

'And my pills?' He questions and the young woman nods.

'All measured out, there you go.' She hands him a small container. The man is suddenly aware that they are not alone and so he leans over the seat and smiles at Rose and the Doctor.

'Hobbes! Professor Winfold Hobbes!' He says enthusiastically and sticks his hand over for them to shake.

'I'm the Doctor, hello!'

'My name's Rose, it's nice to meet you!' Rose shakes his hand when he offers it to her next.

'It's my fourteenth time!' Hobbes brags and the Doctor blinks at the number he just said.

'Oh! It's our first.' The Doctor replies and the young woman with Hobbes appears over the seats and offers her hand to them as well.

'And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco…' She is abruptly cut off by Hobbes.

'Now don't bother the couple, where's my water bottle?' Hobbes inquires and Dee Dee sighs softly as she sinks down. Undeterred, Rose turns over in her seat, and reaches her hand down.

'I'm Rose, and this is the Doctor.' Rose point and Dee Dee offers her a gracious smile as she shakes Rose's hand.

'It's nice to meet you, Rose.' Dee Dee smiles sheepishly at her, not looking over to Hobbes as she hands him his water bottle.

While Rose is still leaning over her seat, the Doctor locks eyes with the fashionable businesswoman sitting at the front of the coach. He smiles warmly at her, but she turns her attention back to her book, without returning his gesture.

The family that boarded has begun to stir as well; the mother of the son has started to talk loudly, in an obvious attempt to embarrass him.

'Now don't be silly, come and sit with us! Look! We've get slippers!' She calls to her son but he ignores her. Rose turns around to sit back down and slowly eyes the family. The son is not impressed with her attempts to talk to him.

'Teenagers.' Rose shrugs and the Doctor smiles, she rests her head on his shoulder. A new voice causes her to jump; it's got hidden authority behind it. She rests her head once more. Feeling suddenly tired and drained, with a bit of a migraine starting.

'Jethro! Do what your mother says.' He calls to him, but the son's reply is very firm.

'I'm sitting here.'

'Oh, he's ashamed of us,' The father informs his wife, loud enough to ensure Jethro can still hear them. 'But he doesn't mind us paying, does he?'

'Don't start you two,' The mother warns, and her mind has switched to something else. 'Should I save the juice pack or have it now? Look, it's peach and clementine!'

The hostess has moved to the front of the coach and all eyes are on her as she begins to give her talk that Rose is sure she's done hundreds, if not millions of times.

'Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader Fifty, if you could fasten your seatbelts,' She watches to ensure they all do. 'We'll be leaving any moment. Doors!' She calls and the entrance door slams shut with an audible clunk. 'Shields down!'

Metal shutters descend over all the windows. They're now completely sealed inside the coach.

'I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace, as you know, the planet Midnight orbits an Xtonic star, which has fused the planet's surface into solid diamonds. Can't risk a little sunburn,' There is a soft murmur of agreement as the hostess pauses. 'And a reminder that Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. The fire exit is at the rear, though, should we never need to use it…you first. Ha, ha,' She laughs at her own joke. 'Now I'll hand you over to Driver Joe.'

The intercom springs to life as a cheery voice fills the coach. 'Driver Joe at the wheel, hello! There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map.'

The front wall, there are plasma screens, one on either side of the crew cabin door. It has started to light up with a depiction of the Crusader and its intended path, arrows showing where they are and jagged contours. The hostess points out the details to the passengers.

'The journey covers five hundred kliks to the Multifaceted Coast; duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days…wagons roll!' The intercom goes silent and Rose turns over to the Doctor.

'Diamond fall, Winter Witch Canyon? I feel like I'm in a fairytale.' Rose says and the Doctor smiles.

'Looks like the magic's back.' He counters and her grin becomes wide.

'For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth Classics,' A TV screen slides down in front of Rose and the Doctor playing 70s Italian pop, they exchange funny looks. 'Also, we have the latest Artistic Installations from Ludovic Klein,' Projections on the left and right walls, simple oil wheels, all moving blob like shapes. 'Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat from the Animation Archives,' The hostess reaches up and pulls down a white screen from the roof, in front of the crew cabin door. A projection lights up and begins playing old 1940s shorts of Betty Boop. 'Four hours of funtime! Enjoy!' She smiles and walks to the back.

The coach has erupted into a box of noise and colour. The pop song going on and on, the oil wheel, comedic boings from the cartoon, Rose covers her ears, the Doctor turns to her.

'Anything you can do?' She wonders and the Doctor nods.

'Course.' He nods and he turns to the rest of the passengers, he again locks eyes with the businesswoman and she rolls her eyes at him.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out his sonic. Rose grins and there is a discreet whirring sound and all of the entertainments abruptly turn off.

'Well that's a mercy!' Hobbes declares and Rose breathes a sigh of relief.

'Thank you, it was starting to give me a migraine.' She rubs her temples.

'Yeah, you okay?' He inquires, Rose gives him a short nod and watches as the hostess dashes forward, the businesswoman gives him a short nod, her nonverbal thank you.

'I'll be fine.' Rose reassures him and the hostess turns around rather nervously.

'I do apologise, ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon. We seem to have had a failure of the Entertainment System…'

'But what do we do?!' The mother cries out, utterly lost.

'We've got four hours of this! Four hours of just sitting here!' Her husband replies.

The Doctor pops his head up over the seat and Rose follows suit. 'Tell you what! We'll have to talk to each other instead! How about that, then? Eh?'

He's met with uncertainty from the rest of the passengers, but that doesn't stop his smile.

He pulls Rose to different seats and she encourages the rest of the passengers to join them in a circle.

'Oh, come on! We can revive the lost art of conversation!' She encourages and Dee Dee stands up as well, shuffling to join them. That seems to be spark that the rest of the passengers needed, and they, too, start to move.

* * *

Everyone has moved to form a circle in the centre of aisle, using the central aisle crossroad. Hobbes, Dee Dee, Biff and Val, all decided to join in. The businesswoman remained seated at the front of the coach, engrossed in her book, Biff and Val's son, Jethro was still deciding to be antisocial, and the hostess is at the back, very bored.

Rose has a large smile on her face; she holds the Doctor's hand as they listen to Val's anecdote.

'So Biff said, I'm going swimming,' Val starts, but Biff takes over.

'Oh, I was all ready, trunks and everything! Nose plug!' He informs them.

'He had this little nose plug, you should've seen him.'

'So I went marching up to the lifeguard, and he was a Shamboni, you know, those big foreheads?' Biff replies, finishing the next half of Val's sentence.

'Great big forehead!' Val agrees.

'And I said, where's the pool? And he said…'

'The pool…is abstract!' Val and Biff say in unison.

Their anecdote draws loud laughter from Rose, the Doctor, Dee Dee, Hobbes and of course, Val and Biff. The hostess stifles a laugh and Jethro tries to hide his smile, not wanting to admit he was having fun.

'It wasn't a real pool!' Val insists.

'It was a concept!' Biff replies and he shakes his head.

'It wasn't real!' Val begins to laugh again.

'And you had a nose plug!' The Doctor begins to laugh, Rose has to cover her mouth, she's laughing again.

'I was like this!' Biff mimes a nose plug, and the little group falls back into loud laughter.

* * *

Rose and Dee Dee are at the back of the cabin, making themselves instant coffee. She enjoys Dee Dee, and Rose begins to stir in some milk into one of the cups.

'I'm just a second year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh. Professor Hobbes read it, and he liked it, so he took me on a researcher,' Dee Dee informs her and Rose hands the coffee with milk over to the Doctor who has just joined them. He gives her a funny look when he notices her coffee is black. 'Well, I say researcher, most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience!' She finishes, trying to ensure she sounds up beat, and not sounding like she's taking this opportunity for naught.

'And did they ever find it?' The Doctor questioned, catching some of their conversation.

'Find what?' Dee Dee wonders and Rose smiles at her.

'The Lost Moon of Poosh!' Rose exclaims and Dee Dee shakes her head.

'No! Not yet!'

'Well, maybe that'll be your great discovery, one day,' The Doctor says encouragingly and he raises his coffee, with Rose and Dee Dee following suit. 'Here's to Poosh!'

'Poosh!' Rose and Dee Dee say in unison.

The Doctor decides to engage the businesswoman in a conversation as Rose and Dee Dee go back and sit down. The Doctor drops into a seat next to the woman and she turns over to him, giving a rather confused look.

* * *

The hostess has just walked down the aisle with trays of food. Rose crinkles her nose as she examines it, and she turns to the Doctor, who is still chatting with the businesswoman, he catches her eye and points to the food. She smiles and nods, a grin breaking out on her face, she turns back to Dee Dee.

The Doctor turns back to Sky, who she introduced herself as. She seems to have relaxed slightly as she shifted her food tray, but still remained uptight.

'Are you travelling with your wife?' Sky inquired, turning back to Rose, and the Doctor shook his head.

'No, she's not…not my wife,' The Doctor informs her and Sky nods, understanding their connection. 'Her name is Rose. I'm also with another friend, Donna; she stayed behind in the Leisure Palace. And you?'

'No. Just me.' Her response is curt, but there is a hint of regret and sadness in it as well.

'Oh, I've done plenty of that. Travelling on my own. Love it. Do what you want! Go anywhere!' He replies enthusiastically. Sky seems unsure and moves around some of her food.

'I'm still getting used to it,' Sky admits and she falls into silence. The Doctor waits patiently for her to continue. She turns up to him and her eyes are sad. 'Found myself single, rather recently. Not by choice.' She adds bitterly.

'What happened?' He wonders, and Sky scoffs.

'Oh. The usual. She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy, in fact, I reckon that's enough space, don't you?' Sky offers a bit of a rueful smile.

'Yeah, I reckon it is.' He agrees and Sky looks down to her meagre meal.

'Is this chicken or beef?' Sky pokes the questionable meat on her tray, hoping to steer the conversation away from her personal life.

'I think it's both.' The Doctor replies, also poking the meat. Sky smiles a bit.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose are watching Hobbes who has positioned himself at the front of the coach, using the white pull down screen. The lights are lower and Dee Dee is in charge of an old slide projector some ways down the aisle. Simple, open slides have projected themselves onto the screen.

Hobbes has gained quite the audience, Biff and Val have both moved closer so that they can see, their son, Jethro also moved closer. Even the hostess has chosen a seat so that she can see. Sky is still sitting away from the group, but she is half paying attention.

Hobbes points at a big circle on the screen, there is an M, a sun, and arrows.

'So this is Midnight, do you see? Bombarded by the sun! Xtonic rays, raw Galvanic Radiation, and the history is fascinating, Dee Dee, next slide, come on!' Hobbes instructs and Dee Dee quickly changes slides to show a pie chart of Midnight's eras.

'It's a pet project; I'm actually the first person to research this. Cause, you see,' Hobbes sits and lowers his voice, almost as if to mimic the tone one would use in a ghost story. 'The history is fascinating, because there is no history. There's not life in this entire system, there couldn't be. Not ever. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here. In all eternity. No living thing…'

'But how do you know? I mean, if no one can go outside…' Jethro wonders and Val begins to laugh.

'Oh, his imagination! Here we go!' She rolls her eyes.

'Well, he's got a valid point, though, Val. How do we know?' Rose turns to her and Val's smile has disappeared.

'Exactly!' Hobbes exclaims. 'We look upon this world through glass. Safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit, no Human footstep. And here we are, now. Crossing Midnight. But never touching it. A planet older than the Earth. Shining in the sky, since before the Human Race was born. And still unknown.' Hobbes finishes, a bit of a smile on his features.

Suddenly they feel the Crusader stop, the engines, struggling to keep their power before they die and the lights briefly go out, only to turn right back on again. Everyone has become alert and silent. Rose and the Doctor exchange looks, wondering if they've managed to step into trouble once again.

'We've stopped. Have we stopped?' Val wonders and she looks around the coach.

'Are we there?' Biff questions and Dee Dee shakes her head.

'Can't be, it's too soon.'

'They don't stop, Crusader vehicles, never stop.' Hobbes informs them and Rose looks up to the Doctor.

'That's slightly unsettling. I wonder what happened.' Rose whispers.

'Excuse me, hostess? Why have we stopped?' Hobbes questions and the hostess begins to stand, walking towards the back.

'If you could just return to your original seats, thank you very much, it's just a small delay,' She turns back to them as she approaches a back wall phone. She picks it up and whispers furiously into the phone. 'Joe? What's going on?'

Rose helps Dee Dee pack up the projector while the Doctor heads back to their original seat. There is an uncomfortable silence that is weighing heavily on the little group. Hobbes' words have struck a cord with them. If Crusader vehicles never stop, why have they? Did they break down? Surely there is a plausible explanation for all of this.

'Maybe just a pit stop.' Biff offered but Hobbes shook his head adamantly.

'But there's no pit stop in, I've been on this expedition fourteen times, they never stop.'

'Well evidently, we have stopped, so what's the point of denying it?' Sky turns to them, her tone is sharp.

'It's all right, don't panic everyone.' Rose tries to calm them down, eyeing Sky. She just goes back to reading her book.

'We've broken down!' Jethro says enthusiastically.

'Thank you, Jethro.' Val replies sarcastically and crosses her arms in frustration.

'In the middle of nowhere!' His mother's tone does nothing to stop Jethro from speaking out, potentially worrying the others.

'That's enough, now stop it!' Biff warns. Rose doesn't like that man's ability to switch moods so quickly.

'I'm going to check with the driver,' The Doctor informs Rose, standing up. 'Stay here and try to keep them calm.'

'Will do.' Rose stands as well.

The hostess has just put down the phone and turned to the rest of the group. 'Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short delay, the driver needs to stabilise the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine. If you could just stay in your seats…' She instructs, but the Doctor approaches the driver's cabin. 'No, I'm sorry sir, if you could sit down, thank you…'

Rose steps in front of her and smiles. 'You needn't worry, he's an engine expert!' And the Doctor appears over Rose's shoulder and flashes the hostess the Psychic Paper.

'Two ticks!' He smiles and presses the button for the door. It opens with an audible whoosh and he steps inside.

* * *

The cockpit is cramped, a bit dark and full of blinking computer lights. There are two seats, and two men sitting in them. In front of the men are more blank metal shutters that slope at the angle of a windscreen. The sound of the doors opening draws the two men's attention to look at the door.

'Sorry, if you could just return to your seat, sir…' Joe attempts to ask, but the Doctor just shows them the Psychic Paper as he hunkers down in between Joe and the other man.

'Company Insurance, let's see if we can get an early assessment, so what's the problem, driver Joe?' The Doctor wonders and Joe clears his throat.

'We're just stabilising the engine feeds, won't take long.' Joe informs him.

'Um, no. Cause…that's the engine feed,' The Doctor points to the screen. 'That light there, and it's fine, and it's the micropetrol engine, so 'stabilising' doesn't really make sense, does it?' Both men stare at the Doctor, unsure of who he is and what he's going on about. The Doctor picks up their odd looks blinks. 'Sorry! I'm the Doctor. I'm very clever. So what's wrong?'

'Well…don't tell the others, but…uh, no idea.' Joe admits and sighs a bit.

'We just stopped. Everything's working, look, all systems fine. But we're not moving.' The second man informs them.

While Joe has been talking, the Doctor has been sonicing the dashboard, trying to find out where the problem may be.

'You're right. No faults, and who are you?' The Doctor asks and stops sonicing.

'Claude, I'm the mechanic. Trainee.' He adds.

'Nice to meet you.'

'I've sent a distress signal, they'll dispatch a rescue truck, top speed.' Joe informs them and the Doctor frowns.

'How long till they get here?'

'About an hour.' Joe replies.

'Well. Since we're waiting…shall we take a look outside?' The Doctor offers and a smile breaks out. 'Just…lift the screen a bit?'

'It's 100% Xtonic out there, we'd get vaporised.' Joe reminds him and the Doctor shrugs his shoulders.

'No, those windows are Finitoglass, they'd give a couple of minutes,' The Doctor explains but Claude and Joe exchange apprehensive gazes. 'Oh, go on! Live a little!'

Joe still sighs uneasily, but nonetheless presses a button and the metal shutters begin to rise.

Stark white light shines through and into their faces, Claude and Joe cover their eyes but the Doctor keeps his eyes open in anticipation. He smiles widely as Midnight's exterior is finally visible.

There are flat diamond plains rising to a half mile away from them, some of the plains are jagged diamond cliffs. They are glittering against the black sky above, underneath the relenting sun.

'Ohh, that's beautiful…' He's almost tempted to go back and get Rose, but figures that it wouldn't be the best thing to do right now.

'All those diamonds. Poisoned by the sun. No one can touch them.' Claude says, his tone is slightly embittered.

The Doctor suddenly remembers something and he turns to Joe. 'Joe, you said you took a detour?'

'Just forty kliks to the West.' He replies innocently.

'Is that a recognised path?' The Doctor wonders and Joe shakes his head.

'No, it's a new one, the computer worked it out, on automatic.' Joe replies and motions to the dashboard.

'So we're the first…?' The Doctor pauses as he mulls over that thought. He's become rather entranced by the idea. 'This piece of ground. No one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history.'

Claude, who hasn't been paying attention to the conversation, but rather, staring out of the window, suddenly sits straight up in his chair, leaning forward to the windscreen and blinking.

'Did you…?' Claude starts, but then stops his sentence. He just stares out of the window.

'What?' The Doctor questions but Claude shakes his head.

'No. Sorry. Nothing.'

Not believing it, the Doctor tries again. Something has startled him. 'What did you see?'

'I thought…something moved. Over there.' Claude points to the diamond surface, but it remains unchanged. He is pointing to the cliffs and rocks, however, nothing is moving, just a still surface. They all stare, unnerved out the window.

'Where?' The Doctor questions, trying to get more information out of him.

'Just over there,' Claude points out the window again. 'That ridge.'

'Don't be stupid.' Joe scoffs.

'Like…a shadow. Just for a second.' Claude describes.

'What sort of shadow?' The Doctor wonders and just as Claude opens his mouth to answer him a small alarm begins to sound.

'Xtonic rising! Shields up.' Joe pushes a button and the shields begin to rise. Claude is craning his head through the gap trying to see.

'There it is!' Claude cries and the Doctor tilts his head trying to see.

'Where?!' But doesn't make it in time and the shutters close. 'What was it?'

Claude clearly looks upset and worried. 'Like, just, something…shifting, something sort of…dark. Like it was…running.' Claude widens his eyes at his own description of the shadow.

'Running which way?' The Doctor questioned, already knowing the answer.

'Towards us.'

There is an uncomfortable silence sitting between the three of them. Claude shifts in his chair nervous and Joe shakes his head.

'Now come on! That's enough. Doctor, back to your seat. And not a word. Let's not panic them, the rescue's on its way. If you could close the door, thank you.' Joe turns back to the dashboard and says no more.

The Doctor doesn't argue, instead he steps back through the door, which promptly closes behind him.

Rose is sitting next to Sky who seems to be on edge out of everyone. The rest of the passengers are sitting quietly in their original seats.

Rose immediately gets up and walks towards him. He takes her by the arm and turns her away from the rest of the group. She can tell there's something worrying him and she frowns.

'What is it?' Rose wonders. She doesn't receive her reply when Sky breaks in, demanding answers.

'What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it, what's wrong?' The words tumble out of her mouth very quickly and the Doctor turns to look over to her. Her eyes are wide and her breathing is shallow. He swallows and takes a deep breath.

'Oh, just stabilising, happens all the time.' He musters and while Sky seems to accept this, she doesn't appear to be too happy.

'I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary!' She cries and crosses her arms.

The hostess approaches them, her voice falters but she tries to remain calm. 'Back to your seats, thank you.'

Rose relents and together they sit back down. Hoping to get some more information from him, Rose drops her voice, hoping to not arouse suspicion from the rest of the passengers.

'Okay, what happened in there?'

'The mechanic swears he saw something moving out in the terrain.' The Doctor responds, keeping his voice low.

'Moving? I thought nothing could live on the surface because of the Xtonic light.' Rose recalls and the Doctor nods.

'Whatever it is, it scared him. And, well, not to cause you to panic, but he said it was running.'

'Running? To…towards us?' Rose breathes and the Doctor nods. Rose sits straight in her seat stares off.

'Don't worry, it may be nothing.'

'It could be something. Doctor, if he saw something alive out there…maybe the terrain is changing…Maybe life is beginning to form.' Rose says and he silently agrees with her thinking. His silence tells Rose that he's already thought of that possibility.

Dee Dee leans forward and ensures her voice is low, she taps the Doctor on his arm quietly and he turns around.

'Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they.' She whispers. Hobbes has caught her inquiring about them.

'No, don't bother the man.' He scolds, but Dee Dee won't be put off.

'But my father was a mechanic, and…micropetrol doesn't stabilise, what does 'stabilise' mean?'

Well…bit of flim flam. Don't worry, they're sorting it out.' He tries to assure them, but Hobbes doesn't buy the excuse. It tells Rose that this problem is much more serious. The crew doesn't know what's going on, there is the threat of an odd shadow running towards them and they don't know how to get the engines running. And well, they are pretty isolated.

'So, it's not the engines?' Hobbes questions and Rose bites her lip, unsure of his answer.

'Just a little pause, that's all.' The Doctor replies and Rose exhales slowly.

'How much air have we got?' Hobbes questions, his voice is a bit loud and Rose widens her eyes.

'Professor, please…there's no need to worry, we'll be fine…' Rose is cut off by Val shouting across the aisle to them.

'What did he say?' Val calls to them.

'He didn't say anything!' Rose calls back.

'Are we running out of air?' She questions and before the Doctor can back Rose up, the professor has shrugged his shoulders. But he denies nothing, he adds to the already mounting tension.

'I was just speculating…' He begins and Biff turns to the hostess, starting to panic.

'Is that right? Miss? Are we running out of air?' He questions and the hostess opens her mouth to answer him, but doesn't get the chance to.

'Is that what the captain said?' Sky calls to the Doctor and he tries to reply to her but the hostess has found her voice.

She needs to gain quick control of this situation, panic spreads like wildfire and she has to deal with it now. 'If you could all just remain calm…' She tries but Val has interjected.

'How much air have we got?'

'I can assure you, everything is under control.' The hostess finishes, trying very hard to remain profession for this lot. She's just as nervous as she is, but it wouldn't do any good to show it.

But that isn't the answer they've been looking for. And immediately once the sentence had left the hostess's mouth, everyone begins to frantically talk, and they talk over one another. It's getting loud.

'Well he said it, and he's a Professor! He should know! He started it!' Val insists and points to Hobbes.

'Doesn't look like it me! I'm entitled to ask! Are we or are we not, running out of air?!' Biff demands and the hostess struggles to form a sentence.

'Everyone, please calm down!' Rose cries as she stands up, trying to break into the shouting, but she is promptly ignored.

'Mum, just stop it, oh my god, you're shaming me!' Jethro covers his face with his hands, turning red slightly.

'Mrs. Cane, I'm not an expert in mechanics, it was just idle speculation.' Hobbes tries to reassure Val, but she crosses her arms unconvinced.

'Please, everyone! It'll be fine! I promise!' Rose interjects again, but her voice is lost in the sea of voices.

'It's a circular filter, it's fine, just read the manual…' Dee Dee cries, but she is too timid and Sky's demanding voice floats over top of hers.

'I want to see the driver! Hostess! I demand to see the driver!'

'Doctor…' Rose leans down to him. 'They aren't listening…' She sighs and he stands up.

'I'll get their attention,' He promises and turns to face the group. 'Oi, now, hush, hush, hush, everyone, hush, thank you…Quiet!' He shouts and immediately everyone is silenced. They remain in their spots but seem to be relieved that someone has taken charge. 'Thank you. Now, if you'd care to listen to my good friend Dee Dee…' He motions to her and Dee Dee clears her throat.

'Oh! Um…it's just that…the air's on a circular filter. We could stay breathing for ten years. Although, that would be a bit silly.' She tries to smile to convince them, but it comes across as a nervous one.

'But there you are! And I've spoken to the captain, I can guarantee you, everything's fine.' The Doctor replies.

No sooner have those words left his mouth when there is a tapping coming from outside the coach on the left hand wall, towards the front.

Rose whips around and stares at the origin of the sound, everyone stays frozen in their spots, listening.

'What was that?' Val wonders, her voice is hushed.

'It's just the metal. We're cooling down, it must be settling…' Hobbes attempts to explain, but the hostess shakes her head.

'I've never heard it make a noise like that before.' The hostess replies and that response causes everyone to study the contents of the coach intensely, wondering what could possibly happen next.

'Rocks. Could be rocks falling.' Dee Dee offers and Rose frowns. She looks up to the Doctor who is studying everything. It's slightly unnerving and Rose wonders if it could be that shadow that the mechanic saw earlier. Shadows usually have something that casts it.

However the Vashta Nerada didn't. Rose knows it couldn't be them, they require a body to inhibit and they come from forests. It is something similar?

'What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here…' Biff is abruptly cut off by the tapping sound again. It's louder this time, it causes Rose to jump from the unexpectedness of it and everyone tenses.

'What is it?' Sky wonders and Val takes a hold of her husband's arm.

'Someone's out there…' She says and Hobbes scoffs at the very idea.

'Now, don't be ridiculous.' He informs her. Val glares at him.

'Like I said, it could be rocks.' Dee Dee offers a flimsy excuse, the hostess ensure she points out the weakness of it.

'We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the side.'

Again the tapping sound fills the coach, but it's moved, a few feet back. Everyone has starting to follow the sound. The Doctor and Rose watch grimly, but they can't help but be fascinated by it. It appears that Jethro is also engrossed in the potential of this sound.

'Knock knock.' The Doctor looks at Rose, his demeanour puts her at ease.

'Who's there?' She and Jethro say in unison. They turn and give each other a smile.

Sky is becoming more and more frantic. She's falling deeper into hysterics and it isn't long before she can't take the stress any longer.

'Is there something out there? Well? Anyone? What the hell is making that noise?' She cries out and no one makes a sound. Rose can see she's started to tremble a bit from her anxiety and Hobbes makes a last ditch effort to explain it all away.

'Excuse me! I must insist. I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic, that means it would destroy any living thing, in a split second, I mean _any_ sort of life form. Carbon based, hydrogen based, silicates, gaseous, every form of life in the known universe, it's impossible, literally impossible, for someone to be outside…' He is cut off by the louder tapping.

Again it appears that the tapping has moved further back. Everyone flinches and look in that direction. And yet, they can't actually tell where it came from. Everyone sets their eyes on different spots.

'What the hell is that then?!' Sky shouts to him.

Rose and the Doctor walk towards the last tap and he presses his face against the wall, trying to hear what it could be. The hostess doesn't like that and steps towards them. Rose blocks her path.

'Sir, Miss! You really should stay in your seats.' She points out and Sky rises from her own.

'Bit late for that!' She calls to them and the hostess cross her arms.

'Hello…?' The Doctor says and the tapping sound is his only reply. Again it's further back on the left wall and everyone follows it.

'It's moving…' Rose points out and the tap comes again, once more it is further back on the left wall. Everyone follows it until it taps on the back wall emergency door.

There is a slight pause and then the door gives a tiny rattle…

The hostess immediately moves from the back wall and towards the rest of the passengers.

'It's trying the door.' Val breathes, but Hobbes will not be bought by such illusions.

'There is no 'it,' there's nothing out there. Can't be.' His voice shakes and he realises how uncertain he is about everything he's been led to believe about Midnight.

The door rattles again and everyone holds their breaths, waiting to see what will happen next. They all jump when the next tap comes from the middle of the ceiling. Everyone turns their attention to it and it taps again, as the sound moves to the right hand corner. The tapping reaches the entrance door.

'That's the entrance. Can it get in?' Val wonders and Dee Dee turns to her.

'No, that door's on two hundred weight of hydraulics.' Dee Dee informs her. It seems to calm Val a bit, knowing that information.

'Stop it. Don't encourage them.' Hobbes chides her and Dee Dee turns to him, tired of his antics.

'Then what do _you_ think it is?' She challenges, Hobbes crosses his arms but doesn't offer a response nor a theory.

Biff slowly walks towards the door, and without her husband by her, Val becomes nervous again.

'Biff, don't…' She pleads and he turns to them. The Doctor and Rose second her concerns.

'Mr. Cane…better not…' He warns.

'Nah, cast iron, that door…' Biff plays off their worries and he knocks on it, three, well timed taps.

Everyone pauses and their hold their breaths, unsure of what the outcome would be in this case. The knock is then returned in the same perfectly timed knocks that Biff just preformed. In three increments.

Everyone jumps back, Biff retreats, Rose clutches the Doctor's arm as they shift away to the left hand side of the coach. Everyone except Sky.

'It…it answered you. Three times…' Rose turns to Biff who seems as stunned as she is.

'All right, everyone, calm down…' The Doctor attempts to gain control of the situation again, but Sky pulls them back to the brink of hysteria.

'But it answered, that was an answer, don't tell me that thing's not alive, it answered him!' She cried and as if on cue the three taps are heard again. Louder and more forceful this time.

As everyone presses themselves against the back of the left hand side of the coach, Rose and the Doctor venture forward towards the entrance door. The hostess tries to be professional and steps towards them.

'I really must insist, get back to your seat.' There is a demanding tone in her voice but Sky has truly fallen into a frenzy, she's clearly terrified.

'Don't just sit there telling us the rules, you're the hostess, you're supposed to do something!' Sky cries and the hostess looks down.

The Doctor bends down to the door and Rose puts her hands on his shoulders, listening and waiting. The Doctor lifts his hand and knocks four times on the door, there a marginal pause before four knocks are heard in reply.

'It's learning…it's mimicking you…' Rose informs him and he turns up to her.

'We can't know for sure…' He insists and she nods.

Sky has truly become beyond consolable as she falls deeper into a self-induced madness. 'What is it? _What is it?_ What the hell is making that noise?! She said she'd get me, just stop it, make it stop, someone make it stop!' She covers her face and Rose bites her lip, unsure if she should go over there. She was sure that she'd only reject Rose's attempts.

Her panic triggers the others in the group to focus their own fear on Sky, everyone falls into the pattern of trying to talk over one another, getting louder and louder.

'You're not helping! Tell her to shut up!' Val cries and Sky turns to her.

'What are you looking at me for? It's not my fault, he started it,' She motions to the Professor. 'With his stories and his stories…'

'Mrs. Silvestry, just calm down…' Dee Dee tries but Sky presses onward, completely ignoring her.

'And he made it worse,' Sky points to Biff. 'Why wouldn't you just leave it alone? Stop staring at me!' She cries.

'She's gone mad.' Jethro watches Sky, as she becomes further and further detached from reality.

'Just tell me what it is, what is it? _What's out there?!_' Sky shouts to them and Rose bites her lip.

The hostess has picked up the wall phone and begun to speak into it, her tone is a bit uneasy. 'Passenger in distress, are you getting these noises from the outside?'

The tapping has increased and becomes so constant. The Doctor moves Rose back from the door as they continue to study the sounds. They follow the noise, moving up and down, forging itself a path, but always heading forward, all along the right side of the coach.

Everyone watches it, terrified as they try to follow its path; Rose suddenly widens her eyes as she catches sight of the destination of the sound.

'Sky…' Rose mouths and she starts towards her. But Sky is beyond terrified.

'It's coming for me, it's coming for me, it's coming for me!' She cries out.

'Sky, move, just move!' Rose calls to her and she starts towards her, before she can reach her there is a very loud wham, as the wall above Sky buckles and she screams. The Doctor rushes forward and grabs Rose's arm, holding her back. 'No! Stay here!' He backs away with Rose just as the entire coach plunges into darkness and the coach is rocked back and forth.

The coach lurches right, and everyone is knocked to the ground as they try to hold on tightly. Sparks begin to fly from the wall panels and the Doctor moves to protect Rose as bursts of light illuminate the chaos. Suddenly, the whole coach lurches left, sending everyone flying and then it lurches to be level again. And then…silence…it seems to have stopped.

Rose slowly lifts herself off the Doctor and she can't help but smile, despite their current situation. She leans down again and quickly places a kiss on him. He makes a bit of a face, although it's playful, and Rose quickly climbs off of him, helping him to his feet.

'Well, you're clearly fine,' The Doctor whispers to her and she grins. 'Everyone else? How are we?'

Rose is haunted by the broken TV as it flickers into life, playing the Italian pop singer. The image is distorted and the song echoes around her. She continues to stare at it, even after it dies. She jumps when the Doctor places his hand on her shoulder. Staring at the TV has caused another migraine to form. She presses her hand to her temple, trying to mute the pain.

'Rose? Everything all right?'

'Yeah…bit of a migraine again…' She rubs her temples and squeezes her eyes shut. The Doctor rubs her back, trying not worry about Rose at the moment, and listens to the whimpering and moans from all around them. The rest of the passengers have pulled themselves into a standing position, they all appear dazed.

'Earthquake, must be…' Hobbes attempts to rationalise, but it causes Dee Dee to turn to him, willing Hobbes to understand their situation.

'That's impossible, the ground is fixed, it's solid.' Dee Dee attempts to explain, but it only serves to anger Hobbes.

'Don't tell me what's possible!' Hobbes declares and the light from a torch causes everyone to become silent and turn to the origin of the light. The hostess clears her throat.

'We've got torches, everyone, take a torch, they're in the back of the seat.'

Rose reaches and grabs one for herself and passes the second one to the Doctor, and they shine the light around the coach, trying to sort out the damage as well as ensuring that everyone else is all right.

Val catches sight of her son and moves towards him. 'Oh, sweetheart come here…' She embraces him, but he manages to wiggle out of her grasp.

'Never mind me, what about her?' Jethro questions, he's shining his torch on Sky.

Rose and the Doctor do the same, and Rose moves towards her to check on her, but the Doctor grabs her wrist.

'Let me do it…just in case.'

Rose reluctantly agrees and the Doctor heads over to her. Rose and Jethro keep their torches on Sky, giving the Doctor more light. Rose bites her lip as she catches a murky glimpse of Sky still huddled on the floor in the corner. But she's facing the wall instead, almost like she's trying to hide herself and thinking she's done a good job of it. Rose can hear her breathing very heavily and she notices that the seats around Sky have been flattened, and she's hiding in the remains. Everyone can see her.

'What happened to the seats?' Val quietly wonders and Biff steps towards his wife.

'Who did that?' He questions.

'It's all right, it's over, we're still alive, look…' The Doctor informs Sky softly, but she doesn't turn to look at him.

Rose moves her torch up the wall above the two of them and feels her mouth open from the sheer destruction.

'Doctor…look. Above you…' Rose tells him and he shines his torch up where Rose's is. There is huge dent in the wall, like something has punched it in, but, strangely, the metal is not broken. Rose lowers her torch back to Sky.

'The wall's still intact. Did you see? We're safe.' The Doctor explains to Sky, but again she doesn't make a movement.

The hostess is back on the wall phone trying to phone the driver. 'Joe, can you hear me? Joe? Claude? Driver? Can you hear me?' The hostess hangs up the phone. 'I'm not getting a response,' She informs the group and she strides down the aisle towards the driver's cabin. 'The intercom must be down.'

She presses the button on wall and the driver's cabin door opens. For a moment, there is a loud whooshing sound, smoke billows out and the raw white light is visible with only the black beyond visible.

Rose covers her mouth when she catches a glimpse of it. Val lets out a scream. The hostess quickly slams the button and the door shuts with a loud bang.

'What was that? What happened?' Val cries and she clings to her husband's arm.

'Is it the driver? Have we lost the driver?' Biff demands as the hostess backs away down the aisle, she's horrified.

Everyone except Jethro and Rose has shone their torches on her, and then on the sealed door. Jethro doesn't take his eyes off Sky and Rose has her attention split between Sky and the hostess. The Doctor has gone over to a wall panel on the left hand side and started sonicing it.

Everyone is beyond scared and tense, they're scared but they haven't given in to the pull of hysteria.

'The cabin's…gone…' The hostess manages to get out.

'Don't be ridiculous. It can't be gone, how can it be gone?' Hobbes demands to know and Dee Dee shakes her head.

'Well you saw it!' She insists and Hobbes crosses his arms.

'There was nothing there, like…it's been ripped away.' The hostess surmises and swallows a lump in her throat.

Biff notices the Doctor has been quiet for a while and shines his torch on him. He frowns when he can't figure out what he's doing.

'What are you doing?' Biff questions and it causes everyone else to turn to where the Doctor is. Rose and Jethro keep their sights on Sky. She's not concerned with what he's doing. She's more concerned with Sky…

But she does take a quick glance at the Doctor to see that's opened the panel and is digging through the messy wiring.

'That's better, little bit of light,' The Doctor turns to Rose and winks to her. 'Molto bene!'

'Do you know what you're doing?' Val questions nervously and Rose turns to her.

'Oh he does, very much so. Most of the time,' Val widens her eyes at Rose's statement and she pales. 'What? This is one of those times.'

'But the cabin's gone, you'd better leave that wall alone…' Biff starts to say but Hobbes interrupts him.

'The cabin can't be gone!' Hobbes insists but no one pays attention to him.

'No it's safe, any rupture would automatically seal itself, but…' The Doctor trails off slightly unnerved and her pulls out severed wires. 'Something sliced it off. You're right. The cabin has gone.'

'But if it gets separated…' The hostess begins and the Doctor nods his head, already knowing where'd she go with her thought.

'It loses integrity. I'm sorry. They've been reduced to dust. The driver, and the mechanic,' The Doctor informs them. Rose closes her eyes. There is an awful reaction and stillness, just a moan from Val. 'But they sent a distress signal. Help is on its way. They saved our lives! We're gonna get out of here, I promise, we're still alive and they're gonna find us.'

'Doctor…could you come here…?' Rose calls to him and he turns to her, confused. Rose points her torch back to Sky and he notices that she hasn't moved at all. She's still facing the wall, breathing heavily.

'Look at her…' Jethro says and the Doctor turns to the hostess.

'Have we got a medical kit?' The Doctor questions.

'I wonder why she doesn't turn around,' Rose says and Jethro shrugs. 'Maybe she's just trying to work through her panic. She could suffer from anxiety…' But something doesn't sit right with her. There's a strangeness about her. Evidently it seems to have resonated with the others, because now they're all staring at Sky. Confused and on edge.

'What's her name?' Hobbes wonders and the hostess turns to face him.

'Silvestry. Mrs. Sky Silvestry.' She informs them.

Everyone has taken a step backwards, away from her. Only Rose, Jethro and the Doctor remain within a short distance of Sky. Everyone is pointing their torches on her and the Doctor cautiously approaches Sky. He crouches down to her level, but ensures there is a bit of a distance between them. Rose can sense he's wary of this situation. But it's not just like him to refuse to help someone in need.

'Is she okay?' Rose questions and the Doctor turns to her.

'She's just breathing,' He replies and turns back to Sky. 'Sky? Can you hear me? Are you all right? Can you move? Sky, just look at me.'

'That noise, from outside, it's stopped.' Jethro notices and Rose turns to look at the coach ceiling.

'Yeah, you're right. I wonder why…' Rose swallows and turns her attention back to Sky and the Doctor.

'Who cares? It's gone, thank god for that.' Val replies.

'But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?' Jethro wonders and Rose widens her eyes.

'Doctor be careful…' Rose warns and Val frowns at Jethro.

'Inside where?'

'The sounds appeared to be heading for Sky.' Rose reminds her and feels her stomach twisting into a tight knot.

Rose's reminder has sent everyone on edge again, they all shine their torches on Sky and the Doctor, dread beginning to fill them. The Doctor inches forward to Sky, just a bit and tries to get her to speak.

'It's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around. And face me.'

The group holds their breath as Sky slowly starts to turn around, in a stiff swivelling motion. Everyone can't take their eyes off of her as she moves around, shifting her body, the last thing she turns is head. She stares at them in the light of the torches, her eyes are wild and glittering, but there is an underlying hint of extreme cleverness to them. Immediately everyone can sense that she's different. Rose is immediately set on edge and grips the torch in her hands tighter. Something is wrong with Sky. And yet Rose is oddly curious about her, so she takes a step forward, wanting to learn more.

Biff and Val are shocked, so they take a step back, but the Doctor is fascinated by her and the heavy silence grows thicker.

Sky barely moves, pressing herself into the corner. It's as if her body doesn't have the power to move itself. She's communicating with her eyes, that deep, meaningful stare at all of them. Studying them. Darting from the Doctor, to Rose, to Jethro and the rest of the group in the back. She lingers on them each for a moment, studying all she can. It's as if she's never seen them before, there is a candid fascination.

When the Doctor shifts forward, merely an inch again, Sky abruptly whips her stare back to him.

Val flinches, Sky's movement, however small, have startled her, she's becoming scared by her lack of movement.

Rose begins to feel uneasy as all Sky is concentrating on now, is the Doctor. She tilts her head from the left to the right, drinking in every detail of him, learning all she can of him. Rose frowns as the Doctor does the same thing, mimicking her, but is a calm and gentle manner.

'Sky?' The Doctor asks quietly.

There is a pause from Sky, as if she is wondering about something. 'Sky?'

'Are you all right?'

Again Sky pauses. 'Are you all right?'

'Are you hurt?' The Doctor wonders.

Now there is only a slight pause from Sky. 'Are you hurt?'

'You don't have to talk.' The Doctor informs her, but strangely there are no pauses, Sky's responses are right on par with the Doctor's.

'You don't have to talk.

'I'm trying to help.' He reminds her.

'I'm trying to help.'

'My name's the Doctor.'

'My name's the Doctor.'

'Okay, can you stop?' He wonders.

'Okay, can you stop?'

'I'd like you to stop.' The Doctor informs her.

'I'd like you to stop.'

'Doctor, why is she copying you? Is she trying to understand speech?' Rose questions and Sky's darting stare has fixated right on Rose, she studying her as she speaks, but there isn't an impersonating tone to her voice. It's so odd.

'Doctor, why is she copying you? Is she trying to understand speech?'

'She's gone mad.' Biff breathes.

'She's gone mad.' Sky echoes, studying him as well.

'Stop it.' Val demands and Sky turns her deep gaze to her next.

'Stop it.'

'I said stop it!' Val cries, her voice shakes.

'I said stop it!'

'I don't think she can.' Dee Dee replies, truthfully. And yet, it's odd that Sky would fall into something like this. Is it a coping method? Sky watches Dee Dee.

'I don't think she can.'

'All right, now stop it, this isn't funny.' Hobbes demands, the darting stare falls to him. It's unnerving and he has to stop looking at her as she mimics him.

'All right, now stop it, this isn't funny.

'Hush, all of you…' The Doctor insists and they all turn to stare at him.

'Hush, all of you…'

'My name's Jethro!' He manages to get in and Rose turns to him.

'My name's Jethro!' Sky replies and he smiles a bit.

'Jethro, leave her.' Rose informs him and he sighs dejected.

'Jethro, leave her.'

'Leave it, just shut up!' The Doctor orders and everyone falls silent.

'Leave it, just shut up!'

The group is trying hard not to fall into hysterics, but they all continue to stare at Sky, unsure of what will happen next. The incessant repetition is causing the tension to mount.

'Why are you repeating…?' The Doctor questions.

'Why are you repeating…?'

'Copying?' He wonders.

'Copying?'

'Absorbing? Like Rose said, are you learning?' The Doctor wonders.

'Absorbing? Like Rose said, are you learning?'

There is a pause in their one sided conversation as the Doctor tries to work it out, then he blurts out, 'The square root of pi is 1.7724538509055160272981674833 41 …wow!'

There is a brief pause, and then, '5516027298167483341…wow!' Sky repeats, right on par with the Doctor. The group exchanges uneasy glances. The knot is Rose's stomach is twisting itself tighter. There's something more going on here.

'But that's impossible.' Hobbes breathes.

'But that's impossible.'

'Doctor, I think there's something more…we're missing something.' Rose informs him, her voice shakes a bit.

'Doctor, I think there's something more…we're missing something.'

'She couldn't repeat all that…' Dee Dee replies nervously.

'She couldn't repeat all that…'

'Tell her to stop!' Val cries out, she is very disturbed by this display of behaviour.

'Tell her to stop!'

'She's driving me mad!' Val complains and clutches her husband's arm.

'She's driving me mad!'

'Just make her stop!' Val demands and she squeezes her eyes shut.

'Just make her stop!'

Sky's sudden ability to raise her voice tips the room over the edge; there is evidently rising panic now. Sky mimics all of the next speeches with different pitches in her voice amazes Rose and the Doctor.

'Stop her staring at me, shut her up, someone shut her up!' Val cries and turns away from her.

'Stop her staring at me, shut her up, someone shut her up!'

'It's gotta be a trick, Doctor, did you plan that with her?' The hostess wonders, but he doesn't turn to look at her.

'It's gotta be a trick, Doctor, did you plan that with her?'

'Just stop it, you're scaring my wife, I'm telling you to stop.' Biff commands and Sky tilts her head at him.

'Just stop it, you're scaring my wife, I'm telling you to stop.'

'All of you, stop. That's enough, just calm down…' Rose attempts to get control back and notices that during this entire conversation, Sky's eyes have been darting around the room like crazy as she repeats all the voices, simultaneously.

'All of you, stop. That's enough, just calm down…'

But Rose's attempts fall on deaf ears as Sky's ability terrifies everyone. Everyone talks out and the volume rises and rises.

'Stop talking! Do you hear me? Stop talking, just stop talking, I said stop talking! Biff don't just stand there, do something, make her stop!' Val cries out in fear.

'Stop talking! Do you hear me? Stop talking, just stop talking, I said stop talking! Biff don't just stand there, do something, make her stop!'

'I'm telling you. Whatever your name is. If you don't shut up, so help me…that's an order! I'm ordering you! Do you hear me, stop repeating!' Biff orders and tries to find the authoritative tone in his voice.

'I'm telling you. Whatever your name is. If you don't shut up, so help me…that's an order! I'm ordering you! Do you hear me, stop repeating!' Sky's repetition is becoming faster than anything Rose or the Doctor had seen. She's almost anticipating the words that the speaker will choose.

'Mrs. Silvestry, you're scaring the passengers, I don't know why, or how, but you've got to stop, right now, we're safe, we've got air, and the rescue services are on the way.' The hostess uses a very calming voice, hoping that it might work.

'Mrs. Silvestry, you're scaring the passengers, I don't know why, or how, but you've got to stop, right now, we're safe, we've got air, and the rescue services are on the way.'

'There's something we're missing. Look at her eyes…' Rose informs him, but he doesn't turn to look at her.

'There's something we're missing. Look at her eyes…'

'It's not the voice, it's her eyes. Rose is right. What's wrong with her eyes? What is that? You're a doctor, what is it? What's wrong with her?' Hobbes pleads for an answer, he's a man of science, but he has no valid explanation for this.

'It's not the voice, it's her eyes. Rose is right. What's wrong with her eyes? What is that? You're a doctor, what is it? What's wrong with her?'

'She can copy anything! Five! Ten! Sixteen! Thirty-five! Forty-nine! Five hundred! Six, six, six! Look at her, Doctor, just look at her, one million seven hundred and twenty six!' Jethro exclaims, there is a wide smile on his face. He doesn't understand this, but it's very cool to him.

'She can copy anything! Five! Ten! Sixteen! Thirty-five! Forty-nine! Five hundred! Six, six, six! Look at her, Doctor, just look at her, one million seven hundred and twenty six!'

'That's impossible, that's physically impossible, that's not the same woman, that's something else, inside her, just look at her Professor, she's changed, she'd different, she's something else…' Dee Dee points her finger at Sky.

'That's impossible, that's physically impossible, that's not the same woman, that's something else, inside her, just look at her Professor, she's changed, she'd different, she's something else…'

The Doctor hasn't taken his eyes off of Sky, amazed at what he's witnessing. Vaguely he's aware that all the voices are rising in tone, all trying to be heard over one another.

Suddenly the lights come back on. They are low level, darker ones than before. Evidently it is the emergency ones. That display has shocked everyone into silence. Rose stares at the coach a bit, looking around. She turns to the Doctor, who is still watching Sky. Dee Dee is right, there's something in her now. She's not the same.

Sky has now caught up with everyone. In the panicked frenzy, Sky has gotten caught up.

'Doctor…I think Dee Dee is right…something's inside Sky now.' Rose informs him. Still he doesn't turn to her. That is starting to worry her as well. She begins to walk a bit towards him. Sky says the exact same thing as Rose, but this time there is no delay and not after she's already spoken. Rose stares at her intensely. She's trying not to let the panic get to her, but she's finding rather hard.

'It's the back up systems.' The hostess informs them, Sky's voice is a bit quieter now.

'Well! That's a bit better.' Biff and Sky say, although Biff is relieved.

'What about the rescue, how long's it going to take?' Val and Sky wonder. Fear has gripped Val to her very core.

'About sixty minutes, that's all.' The hostess and Sky reply.

'Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. And that poor woman is evidently in a state of self-induced hysteria, we should leave her alone. Now sit down! Deep breaths. Hostess, I think a nice hot drink might do us all the power of good.' Hobbes and Sky state. Hobbes rubs his hands together, but no one makes an effort to move.

Rose and Jethro are still watching Sky and the Doctor intensely. Rose starts to breathe in shallow breaths.

'Doctor…' Rose and Sky whisper.

'I know.' He and Sky reply. Jethro and Rose exchange looks, they've been watching her. They know…something has changed. Rose walks forward again, but Jethro holds her wrist. His look tells her to wait a moment. She does, but it takes everything in her not be sprinting towards him.

'Doctor, now step back I think you should leave her alone…' Hobbes informs him, but then he takes a good look at Sky, and witnesses her say his own words. 'What's she doing…? Hobbes and Sky pause briefly. 'How can she do that?'

'But she's talking with you…' Val and Sky exclaim and she widens her eyes. 'And with me! Oh my god! Biff, what's she doing?!'

'She's repeating at exactly the same time.' Jethro and Sky inform them.

'That's impossible.' Dee Dee and Sky breathe. Dee Dee takes another step away from Sky, not that she has much room to move anywhere.

'Notice how there isn't even a delay anymore?' Rose and Sky point out. It unnerves her to no end and she tries to focus on her speech.

'Ohh man, that is weird.' Jethro and Sky reply.

'I think you should all be very, very quiet, have you got that?' The Doctor and Sky instruct. He still hasn't moved, but it gives Rose a bit of relief.

'How's she doing it?' Val and Sky wonder, she clutches Biff's hand tightly in her own.

'Mrs. Cane, please be quiet.' The Doctor and Sky instruct her. The repeating is only causing Val to become even more terrified.

'But how can she do that? She's got my voice, she's got my words!' Val and Sky cry out. Rose notices that Val's paled slightly at the end of her sentence. Rose hopes she won't faint.

'Sweetheart, be quiet, just…hush now. Hush,' Biff and Sky say as he holds Val close. It takes him a minuet to notice that Sky is mimicking him. 'She's doing it to me!'

'Please, all of you. Just stop it. Stop. All of you. Please.' Rose and Sky plead with the group and they follow her instructions. Rose turns to the Doctor and that causes them to turn their gazes to him as well.

'Thank you, Rose. Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs. Silvestry?' The Doctor and Sky pause. 'You know exactly what I'm going to say, how are you doing that?' Another pause, and then they abruptly shout out together. 'Roast Beef!' They pause. 'Bananas,' Silence. 'The Medusa Cascade,' The Doctor and Sky fall into a long silence before they blurt out, 'Bang!' They fall back into silence. 'Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, TARDIS!' Another pause. 'Shamble bobble dibble dooble,' A short pause. 'Oh Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes I am, thank you,' They pause again. The last one has earned an eye roll from Rose. ' O…' The Doctor stops abruptly, hoping that Sky would do the same. But she doesn't.

No one wants to talk loudly, least of all the Professor. He's so quiet, that Rose has to strain to hear him. 'She's synchronised.' Hobbes and Sky inform the rest of them.

'First she repeats. Then she catches up.' The Doctor and Sky agree.

'But…what comes next? What's the next stage?' Rose and Sky wonder, and Dee Dee turns to Rose confused. Rose doesn't like to think what comes next, because surely it doesn't end here.

'The next stage of what?' Dee Dee and Sky ask nervously.

'But that's not her, is it? That's not Mrs. Silvestry any more.' Jethro and Sky surmise and the Doctor nods his head.

'No…I don't think so…no.' The Doctor and Sky agree, Rose can't seem to take her eyes off of Sky.

The realisation of that possibility has hit Val incredibly hard. Her hands fly to her mouth, and she turns into Biff who comforts her. Sky stares at her intensely as Val makes little sobbing sounds, mimicking her exactly. Rose notices that she now has a very slight smile on her face. She's got to be approaching the next phase…it's worrying Rose.

The Doctor stands and carefully backs away. Rose strides towards him, grips his hand in her own and yanks him back to her. He turns to her and sees the apprehension in her eyes. He puts his arm around her and smiles a bit.

'It's clear…the more we talk the more she learns.' Rose and Sky inform the group. She turns to the rest of the group.

'Rose is right. I'm all for education, but in this case, maybe not. Let's just…move back. Come on…come with me Rose,' The Doctor says, along with Sky, and he moves back, pushing Rose with him. 'Everyone, get back, all of you, as far as you can.'

'Doctor, just make her stop.' Val and Sky plead with him. Her eyes are shiny with unshed tears.

'Val, it'll be okay. Come on, back up and don't look at her, okay?' Rose says softly, Sky mimicking her. Rose tries to muster a calming smile, but it comes across as uneasy.

'Come on, everyone. Jethro, you too, everyone…' The Doctor agrees and Sky repeats him, watching the group intensely.

Everyone does as they're told and moves to the back of the coach. They huddle on the other side, keeping as far away from Sky as possible. She is still copying everything that is being said. Rose and the Doctor have noticed that she says things as more of a mutter now. While they try their best not to look at her, everyone can't help but steal quick glances at Sky.

The silence at the back of the coach is becoming unbearable as everyone is piled tightly together. Dread hangs over them and Rose takes the Doctor's hand in her own, unable to stop watching Sky, trying to anticipate what she might do.

'Fifty minutes,' The Doctor informs them, with Sky copying him. 'That's all we need. Fifty minutes till the rescue arrives. And she's not exactly strong, look at her, all she's got is our voices.'

'Doctor!' Rose cries, with Sky calling out to him as well.

'What?' He and Sky wonder.

'Rude…' Rose crosses her arms, after Sky and Rose finish talking, Sky eyes him.

'I can't look at her…it's those eyes.' Val and Sky whimper. Val turns into Biff, closing her eyes tightly.

'We must not look at Goblin Men.' Dee Dee and Sky reply meekly. Dee Dee drops her gaze to the ground when she feels Biff's intense stare bearing into her.

'What's that supposed to mean?' He and Sky demand, his tone is rather unpleasant and Rose gives him a bit of dirty look.

'It's a poem. Christina Rosetti.' The Doctor and Sky inform them.

'I kinda of like that poem.' Rose and Sky reply to the group. The Doctor gives Rose a surprised look, telling her he didn't know she's read it. And she just shrugs at him. He nods his head, accepting her silent response.

'We must not look at Goblin Men. We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed their hungry, thirsty roots?' Dee Dee and Sky recite, Rose smiles, enjoying that poem and the rest of the group stare at Dee Dee confused.

There is a pause and the Doctor looks at Sky, watching her mouth form his words as he does. 'Actually, I don't think that's helping.'

'She's not a goblin, or a monster, she's just a very sick woman.' Hobbes rubs his hands together at Sky's constant copying of everyone.

'Maybe that's why it went for her.' Jethro and Sky surmise. It causes Hobbes to cross his arms and glares at Jethro.

'There is no 'it'!' Hobbes shouts, but Sky only raises her voice slightly, still above a whisper, but more of a murmur. Rose presses her lips together, wishing she could understand how they could help her.

'Think about it, though. That knocking, it went all the way round the bus. Till it found her. And she was the most scared, out of all of us, maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in.' Jethro ponders and Sky keeps her attention on Jethro after she's finished mimicking him. Rose can only stand to watch her for a few moments before she has to turn away.

'Actually, Jethro has a point. Maybe it feeds on fear.' Rose and Sky agree and Hobbes feels his cheek redden with the constant correction of these people and their belief in fairytales and monsters.

'For the last time! Nothing could live on the surface of Midnight!' Hobbes states firmly and Sky feels her mouth turn up to whisper of a smile.

The Doctor finds himself getting rather perturbed and turns to Hobbes. 'Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has got ideas of its own. Now trust me. I've got previous! I think there might well be some…' The Doctor trails off, turning to Sky as she mimics him.

'Consciousness?' Rose and Sky try, Rose turns her attention to the Doctor and he snaps his fingers at her word.

'Yes! Some consciousness inside Mrs. Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her.

'Well you can help her, I'm not going near.' Biff states firmly, but Sky's mimicry is still soft, and not terribly forceful.

'No, I've got to stay back. Cause if she's copying us, maybe the final stage is _becoming_ us,' The Doctor wonders and Sky's dart to him. Rose squeezes his hand at that thought. 'I don't want her _becoming_ me, or things could get a whole lot worse.'

'Oh, like you're so special.' Val and Sky scoff. Val rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Rose sets her jaw and feels angered.

'Actually, Mrs. Cane, he is. So don't argue with him. He won't be doing it. So, this is what we're going to do, we're going to stay away. We're going to wait for the rescue ship to come and then we're going to get Mrs. Silvestry to a hospital…' Rose is cut off and she and Sky turn their attention to the hostess.

'We should throw her out.' The hostess states determined and coldly, Sky eyes her with a bit of a smile.

'Excuse me?!' Rose says, disgusted. She briefly turns back to Sky. It's becoming annoying to have an echo in the room.

'Can we do that?' Val questions excitedly and gives Sky a very dirty look, telling her to watch out, because her end is near.

'Don't be ridiculous!' The Doctor scoffs and Sky tilts her head once she's finished copying him.

'That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver, and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet.' The hostess doesn't take her eyes off Sky, even as she echoes her words.

'She can't even move!' The Doctor protests, Sky's eyes darts between the small group.

'Oh just look at her!' The hostess cries and everyone turns their attention to Sky. They are paralyzed by the sight of her eyes, the slight, sickening smile. That is the final argument that the hostess needs to make her decision.

'Look at her eyes! She killed Joe, and she killed Claude, and we're next!' The hostess insists and scowls at Sky at her mimicry.

'She's still doing it,' Biff tells the group takes a step towards Sky as she copies him. His face turns red from anger. 'Just stop it! Stop talking! Stop it!'

'Biff, sweetheart, don't…' Val tries to calm him down, holding his hand. Sky watches them intensely.

'She won't stop!' Biff shouts, Sky's voice is calm and at Val's touch, Biff seems to calm himself a bit. 'We can't throw her out, though, we can't even open the doors.' Biff sighs a bit.

'No one is getting thrown out!' The Doctor cries and Sky mutters after him.

'Yes we can,' Dee Dee informs them, her voice is as quiet as Sky's. She's nervous but finds her inner strength. She steadies her voice. 'Cause…there's an air pressure seal,' Dee Dee turns to the hostess. 'Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out, you had a couple seconds, cause it takes the pressure wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out.'

'Thank you, Dee Dee, that's just what we needed to hear.' Rose crosses her arms and gives her a rather disappointed look. Dee Dee catches it and turns her attention to the ground.

'Would it kill her? Outside?' Biff questions and Sky has her gaze set on him now.

'I don't know, but she's got a body now, it would certainly kill the physical form.' Dee Dee pipes up again and stares at Sky. The echo is becoming unbearable. She just wants to feel safe again.

'No one's killing anyone.' The Doctor attempts to say, along with Sky, but is abruptly cut off by the hostess.

'I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice,' The hostess informs the group, she ponders something else. 'But we've got this one,' The hostess points to the emergency door. 'All we need to do is grab hold of her. And throw her out.'

'Are you listening to yourselves?!' Rose cries and they stare at her like she's got three heads.

'Listen! All of you! For all we know, that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside, to discover us, than what's it found? This little bunch of humans, what do you amount to? Murder? Cause this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?' The Doctor questions and crosses his arms. Sky's eyes dart from him to the rest of the group.

They consider his words, and appear to be realising the implication of their actions. Rose and the Doctor exchange relieved glances and she exhales a bit.

'I'd do it.' The hostess declares, Sky repeating her words.

'So would I.' Biff and Sky agree with the hostess, she gives him a quick nod.

'And me.' Val and Sky chime in next. Rose stares at them and decides to distance her self from the rest of the group. She stands closer to the Doctor.

'I think we should.' Dee Dee states flatly, Sky is watching her closely. Rose feels her mouth open from the shock.

'What?!' The Doctor cries, Sky copying him but her words are still softer.

'I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Doctor, she's growing in strength.' Dee Dee recalls and Rose shakes her head quickly.

'That's not what he said at all!' Rose informs them worriedly, she watches Sky repeating her words and bites her lip.

'I just want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to be safe.' Dee Dee feels the tears well up in her eyes and blinks them away. She throws Sky a dirty look for copying her, but has to turn away. The gaze is too much.

'You'll be safe, any minute now; the rescue truck is on its way.' The Doctor reminds them and that statement doesn't do much to reassure the frightened passengers.

'But what happens then, Doctor? If it takes her back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilisation…what if it spreads?' The hostess surmises, Sky echoing her, and Rose can see the Doctor momentarily ponders her words before answering her.

'No, cause when we get back to base, I'll be there to contain it.' The Doctor promises them, the echo causes everyone to look at Sky. It angers Val immensely.

'Well you haven't done much so far!' She points her finger at him, her tone is bitter.

'You and Rose are just standing at the back with the rest of us!' Biff and Sky remind them, and Rose and the Doctor look at one another.

'She's dangerous. And it's my job to keep this vessel safe. We should get rid of her.' The hostess and Sky repeat together. Before anyone else can add their thoughts on the matter, Hobbes finally speaks up.

'Now hold on, just hold on, I think, perhaps, we're all going a little bit too far.' He ponders and everyone opens their mouths to respond.

'Thank you! Some sense!' Rose and Sky commend him, Rose smiles at him. Glad that someone isn't letting fear direct their thoughts.

'Two people dead.' The hostess reminds the group bitterly. They all turn back to Sky as she's finished repeating the words.

'Then don't make it a third!' The Doctor pleads and then turns to someone else who has been rather quiet. 'Jethro, what do you say?'

'I'm not killing anyone.' He and Sky declare. Rose makes a small sound of happiness and embraces him.

'Thank you.' The Doctor states, as if his point has been made.

'But he's just a boy!' Val cries, point to her son. It aggravates him.

'What, so I don't get a vote?' Jethro questions, Sky watching Val for the answer to his question.

'There isn't a vote, it's not happening!' The Doctor states firmly, Rose can see he is rapidly losing this battle.

'Ever.' Rose puts her hands on her hips, and watches Sky as she turns back to the Doctor, waiting for him to speak.

'If you try to throw her out of that door, you'll have to get past me first.' The Doctor declares and Sky repeats his words.

'Me too.' Rose crosses her arms defiantly. The group is silent, as if they are pondering over their statements. The silence is deafening before the hostess finally decides to speak up.

'Okay…' She informs them, but her tone, while firm, shakes a bit.

'Fine by me.' Biff agrees, Sky echoing him still. He nods at the hostess and she smiles back, appreciating the support.

'Ohh, now you're being stupid,' The Doctor shakes his head and turns to Biff. 'Just think about it!' He and Sky plead with Biff. 'Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?'

'Calling me a coward?' Biff and Sky question, Biff takes a step forward.

Rose widens her eyes as the cold, hard paranoia has gripped each of the passengers tightly. They all turn their attention on Rose and the Doctor and, feeling intimidated a bit, Rose takes a step back. But she sets her jaw, to show she will not back down from this matter.

'Who put you two in charge, anyway?' Val scoffs and once again glares daggers at Sky for her echo.

'I'm sorry, but…you're a Doctor of what, exactly? And you, Rose, what do you do?' Hobbes questions, although his tone isn't accusatory, merely one that wants answers.

'They weren't even booked in,' The hostess crosses her arms and looks them both up and down. 'The rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up, out of the blue.'

'From where?' Dee Dee wonders and studies the Doctor and Rose.

'We just…travel. We're travellers, that's all…' The Doctor informs them and they aren't bought by his flimsy answer.

'Like immigrants?' Val scrunches up her nose and Sky mutters the same words as well. Val covers hear ears over the extra voice.

'Who were you both talking to? Just before you both got on board, the two of you were talking to someone, who was it?' The hostess demands and Rose stares at her.

'Donna. Our friend Donna. She's at the Leisure Palace, room 6243,' Rose tells them. 'Why does that matter?'

'Really, what were you saying to her?' Biff and Sky question and Rose crosses her arms.

'That's hardly any of your business.' Rose narrows her eyes; Sky finishes with Rose and moves on to Val.

'He hasn't even told us his name.' Val points to the Doctor and Rose rolls her eyes.

'Thing is though, Doctor. You've been loving this. And you, Rose. I saw you both…you like this.' Jethro pipes in Rose turns to him, crestfallen.

'Oh no, Jethro, please not you too…' Rose is saddened that their one potential ally has switched sides on them.

'No, but seriously, ever since the trouble started, you two have been loving it.' Jethro recalls and the Doctor sighs a bit.

'It has to be said, you two do seem to have a certain…gleeful attitude towards this whole mess.' Hobbes agrees and turns to Sky as he's saying this.

'All right, we're interested. We can't help it. Whatever is inside her, it's brand new and that's fascinating.' The Doctor relents and watches Sky mimic him.

'What, you wanted this to happen?!' Val replies, horrified and the Doctor widens his eyes.

'No!'

'And you were talking to her, all on your own, before the trouble, without Rose, right at the front. I saw the two of you talking to that Sky woman, I saw you…' Biff points to the Doctor and then Sky. Rose covers her mouth, understanding what they were implying.

'We all did!' Val concurs and throws Sky another dirty look.

'And you went into the cabin…' The hostess recalls and the Doctor frowns.

'What did you say to her?' Biff and Sky question, Rose turns to him.

'That's not any of your business. It was idle conversation!' Rose presses her lips together.

'Saying what?!' Biff and Sky cry and Rose throws her hands up in the air, frustrated.

'You called us humans, like you're not one of us…' Jethro remembers and Rose widens her eyes, turning to the Doctor, realising what they're starting to do.

'He did! That's what he said!' Val points to the Doctor and Rose covers her mouth, unsure of how to stop this witch-hunt.

'And the wiring, he went into that panel and opened up the wiring…' Dee Dee recalls and narrows her eyes, trying to make sense of him, and Rose. Who are they?

'That was after!' The Doctor reminds them; really wishing that Sky would stop her mimicry, it seemed to be adding to his perceived guilt.

'But how did you what to do?!' Biff shouts at him.

Rose can take no more of this and shouts her answer. 'Because he's clever! I didn't see any of you doing anything to help!'

That seems to be the response the group needed. They all step away from the Doctor and Rose in a fraction. They are cold to them, and visibly hostile. Rose and the Doctor exchange looks. She's never seen him so unnerved before. A long, heavy, hostile silence ensues.

'I see,' Hobbes and Sky pause. 'Well. That makes things clear.'

'What are we to him then? Idiots?' Biff mocks Rose and she sighs.

'No she didn't mean it like that.' The Doctor replies and she nods at his statement.

'If you're clever then what are we?' Dee Dee questions and the Doctor sighs. Rose turns to him and offers an apology. He closes his eyes, accepting it.

'You two have been looking down on us from the moment we walked in.' Val replies disgusted.

'If he goes, then he's practically volunteered.' The hostess states and Sky repeats her words.

'Ohh come _on_, just listen to yourself, _please_!' The Doctor begs and it does nothing to help his situation.

'Do you mean…? We throw them out as well? Biff questions and the hostess nods her head.

'Him, yes, if we have to. But I don't know about Rose…' The hostess admits and Rose gives her a funny look.

'They're in cahoots together!' Val cries out and that causes the group ponder that.

'I don't know…it's only him that's had the wherewithal to do these sort of…tricks. Rose appears to have nothing about her. Other than following this madman.' Hobbes ponders and the group seems to be in agreement over that. Rose feels her jaw drop.

'I beg your pardon…' Rose and Sky attempt to get out, but are cut off by Val.

'They came together; they had to have done some planning together. I mean, Rose is just as fascinated by that Sky woman as he is…' Val reminds them and it sends to group back to their thinking.

'Maybe, but I see it as a fascination a scientist would have. She belongs here with us.' Hobbes declares.

'Excuse me!' Rose and Sky try to cut in.

'I agree.' Dee Dee and Sky reply, Dee Dee nods her head.

'Hold on! The lot of you. No one will get thrown out, am I clear? Look, sorry, yes, hold on, just…I know you're scared, and Rose and I are too. Look at us! We are, just as much as you! But we need to calm down, cool off and think.' The Doctor protectively moves Rose closer to him, not wanting them to lay a hand on her…just in case.

'Perhaps if you told us your name.' Hobbes attempts and Rose presses her lips together in frustration.

'Why does it matter so much to you?' She and Sky wonder.

'Then tell us.' Hobbes and Sky demand. Rose turns up to the Doctor wondering what he'd do.

'John Smith…' He and Sky lie and the group appears to catch on to his lie and scoff at it.

'Your real name.' Hobbes clarifies and Rose feels herself getting angrier.

'It's Dr. John Smith, you heard him.' Rose attempts to backup his story. Hoping it'd sound better with two people agreeing to it.

'They're lying, look at their faces.' Biff points to each of them and each group member studies them fiercely.

'His eyes are the same as hers. Rose, come here, get away from him!' Val attempts to reach her, but Rose back away.

'Don't touch me!'

'Why won't you tell us?!' Jethro demands. There is a brief pause before everyone erupts into a contest of talking over one another.

'He's been lying to us, right from the start. Rose please, just get away from him, he might hurt you!' Val pleads and Rose adamantly shakes her head.

'No one's called John Smith! Come off it!' Biff dismisses the thought and shakes his head.

'Just tell us, Doctor, just say it.' Jethro demands and Rose suddenly notices something. She watches Sky. But nothing, she doesn't repeat his words. Rose starts to breathe in shallow breaths. What's going on?

'It's a simple enough question, what's your name?' The hostess folds her arms and again, Sky does not copy her. Why isn't she doing that anymore? What's changed?

The Doctor moves back a bit and pushes Rose with him. He's scared of these humans, of course, she understands why. Fear is so contagious.

'Now listen to me! Listen to me right now, because you need me, all of you, if we're going to get out of this then you need me.' The Doctor and Sky inform them. Rose widens her eyes. Sky repeated the Doctor, but not Jethro or the hostess. Why him?

'So you keep saying! You've been repeating yourself more than her!' Hobbes accuses and shakes his head.

'Guys…' Rose tries to cut in, but Val speaks first.

'If anyone's in charge it should be the Professor, he's an expert!'

'Shut up you lot!' Rose cries out.

'Look…' Jethro points to Sky.

'You keep out of this, Jethro.' Val warns him.

'No, look at Mrs. Silvestry!' Rose shouts again and everyone turns to Sky, still sitting there.

'She's stopped…' Dee Dee observes.

The Doctor turns to look at Sky as everyone else watches her intensely. Rose doesn't recall how long she's stopped copying them. It worries her immensely.

'When did she…? No she hasn't…look, she's still doing it.' The Doctor and Sky point out.

'She looks the same to me,' Val widens her eyes at the realisation, and is overcome with joy. 'Oh, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking and she's not!'

'But why is that?' Rose turns to the Doctor, she's so scared.

'What about me? Is she…?' Biff sighs in relief. 'Look! Look at that! She's not doing me, she's let me go!'

'Mrs. Silvestry?' The hostess questions, as if trying to test her. 'Nor me! Nothing!'

'Why is she only doing him?' Val wonders.

'Doctor, what the hell is going on…?' Rose clutches his arm and stares at Sky.

'Sky? What are you doing…?' The Doctor and Sky are in perfect synchronisation.

'She's still doing him!' Dee Dee points her finger at him and widens her eyes.

'Doctor. It's you. She's only copying you.' Hobbes agrees and the Doctor faces Sky properly now.

'Why me? Why are you doing this?' They echo together. Rose shakes her head in disbelief.

'She won't leave him alone! Do you see, Rose?! I said so, she's with him!' Val accuses and Rose turns to her.

'No! They aren't, something's wrong! Don't you see?!'

'They're together, you're right!' Biff declares and Hobbes motions to Sky as he faces the Doctor.

'How do you explain it, Doctor? If you're so clever.' Hobbes adds the last insult and Rose narrows her eyes.

'I don't know,' The Doctor and Sky admit. He becomes unnerved. 'Sky, stop it. I said stop it! Just stop it!'

Rose places her hand on his shoulder and he stops. He's almost lost it, for the first time in this whole mess; he's nearly lost it. The Doctor carefully approaches Sky, bending down to her.

Rose doesn't like where this is going. She can feel an icy ball drop into the pit of her stomach, something is going to happen. But she's unsure of what.

'Look at the two of them…' Val replies, disgusted.

'You don't understand, there's a reason she's copying him, there has to be.' Rose says quietly.

'I don't know why you're so quick to defend him…what is he to you?' Val shrugs and Rose narrows her eyes.

'You don't need to know who he is to me. All you need to know is I will defend him until the very end.' Rose spat.

'Mrs. Silvestry. I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech, what for? What do you need?' The Doctor and Sky eye each other. The Doctor widens his eyes as the realisation hits him. 'You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why? Cause I'm the only one who can help?

'Ohh, I'd love that to be true. But your eyes, they're saying something else,' The Doctor moves closer to Sky so that they are face to face. Rose bites her lip, unable to stop the nervousness that she's feeling. 'Listen to me. Whatever you want, if it's life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it, without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So, what do you think?'

Together they pause, and as the Doctor opens his mouth to speak, Sky speaks first. 'Do we have a deal?' She asks, and the Doctor is now two words behind her.

Rose opens her mouth from the shock. She's breathing heavily as the realisation hits her, and it hits her hard. Silence weighs heavily on the room.

'Doctor…please…no…' Rose covers her mouth.

The rest of the passengers have noticed it too. They haven't missed a beat and the shock resonates off of everyone.

'Hold on…did she just…?' Dee Dee questioned, shocked.

'She spoke first.' Jethro replies, and he doesn't take his eyes off of the two of them.

She can't have.' Val tries to deny it. But she can't stop staring at them.

'She did!' Hobbes exclaims and points to Sky.

'She spoke first!' Jethro agrees and Rose shakes her head.

'There's something wrong! Why can't you see it?!' Rose cries out.

'Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you.' Sky informs the Doctor, and he repeats her. He's fallen behind again, he's now four words behind her.

'Did you see? She spoke before he did! Definitely!' Hobbes informs them, there is a hint of glee in his voice.

'He's copying her,' Jethro turns to Rose. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Doctor…? What's going on?' Rose drops to her knees by his side, but he doesn't move to look at her. He continues to stare at Sky, and yet, staring off. Rose is terrified.

'I think it's moved. I think it's letting me go.' Sky offers the group a weak smile.

The Doctor copies her, but now, he is four words behind her. 'I think it's moved. I think it's letting me go.'

Rose watches Sky. She appears to be getting stronger. Rose turns back to the Doctor and sees that he's falling behind her synch. Rose widens her eyes as she sees the fear in his eyes, and yet he appears to have no control over what is coming out of his mouth. He's trying to tell her that this is wrong, but without vocalising it. He's utterly stuck and desperate.

When Sky shuffles to a sitting position, Rose immediately gets on edge. She's getting physically stronger, while the Doctor is stuck, kneeling.

'What does that mean, letting you go from what?' Dee Dee inquires and frowns as she studies the Doctor and Sky.

'But _he's_ repeating now, he's the one doing it! It's him!' Biff insists and Rose turns up to him.

'It's not him! Stop saying that!' Rose cries out.

'Mrs. Silvestry? Is that you?' Hobbes ventures and she turns over to him, a small smile on her face.

'Yes, yes it is, it's me, I'm coming back. Listen. It's me!' Sky insists and Rose gives her a dirty look.

'Yes, yes it is, it's me, I'm coming back. Listen. It's me!' The Doctor repeats Sky after six words in. This is utterly terrifying Rose. She doesn't know what to do. She can see his non-verbal communication. Pleading with her to make them understand.

'It's like…it's passed into the Doctor. It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him.' Jethro surmises but Rose shakes her head.

'That's not what happened! She's still got control over him!' Rose insists and Dee Dee nods her head.

'I think Rose is right.' Dee Dee agrees and Val rolls her eyes.

'But look at her!' Val points back to Sky and Rose wraps her arms around the Doctor when she sees that Sky has begun to flex her arm. As if she's testing out her own strength.

'I can move…I can feel again, I'm coming back to life. And look at him, Rose. He can't move.' Sky states firmly.

'I can move…I can feel again, I'm coming back to life. And look at him, Rose. He can't move.' The Doctor echoes, but now he's nine words behind her.

Sky attempts to stand, but she's feeble and can't manage to do it. She reaches her arm out for her.

'Help me.' Sky pleads.

'Help me.' The Doctor repeats at the exact same time. He's lost the overlap. Rose widens her eyes and stares at him.

'No…no…' Rose whispers. She turns to Sky. 'Let him go!' Rose demands.

'Rose, I don't know what you mean. It was him all along.' Sky insists and Rose shakes her head.

'Rose, I don't know what you mean. It was him all along.' The Doctor repeats, and she can feel the anger well inside of her.

Sky turns back to the rest of the group, and they are watching this sight unfold. 'Professor…?'

'Professor…?'

'Get me away from him.' Sky pleads, but there is a disgusted tone in her voice. Hobbes glances around at the group.

'Get me away from him.'

'Please.' Sky whispers.

'Please.' The Doctor echoes and Rose reaches down to hold his hand. There is no response from him.

Hobbes watches Sky wearily, unsure if he can trust her. He's still on the fence, slightly afraid of her…but she's so weak and she's begging him. Reluctantly he steps towards her and extends his hand. She reaches for his hand and clasps it tight.

'Ohh, thank you.' Sky smiles at him.

'Ohh, thank you.'

Hobbes leads her away from the Doctor and Rose, who flings them a dirty look. The Doctor, with no strength left, still kneels. He has his back to everyone, and only Rose is privy to the sheer panic on his face.

'They've completely separated.' Jethro informs them and Rose glares at him. It's easier to blame him when they don't have to look at him. If they could see him, they'd know.

Rose tries to move the Doctor, even slightly, but it's like trying to move dead weight. He simply won't move. Rose cups his face her in hands and is overcome by the fear in his eyes.

'It'll be okay. I'll figure it out. I won't let them do anything to you.' Rose whispers to him, but it doesn't take away his fear. She bites her lip and turns back to the group.

'It's him, it's in him, do you see, I said it was him all the time!' Biff points to him and narrow his eyes. 'Rose, get away from him. Or you'll get infected too.'

'No, can't you see? She still has a hold on him!' Rose cries out, so frustrated that they aren't cluing in to these developments.

'She's been freed! Why can't _you_ see that?!' Val responds and crosses her arms. Sky watches her and smiles.

'It was so cold.' Sky recalls and Val covers her mouth.

'It was so cold.' The Doctor echoes and Rose watches him sadly, unsure of how to sever the connection.

'I couldn't breathe.' Sky tells them and she start tear up.

'I couldn't breathe.' He echoes, and Rose hugs his head, wishing she could do anything to stop this.

'I'm sorry.' Sky says pitifully and she reaches out for Val.

'I'm sorry.'

'I must've scared you, so much.' Sky attempts to gain Val's trust. But she seems to have gotten past her initial discomfort.

'I must've scared you, so much.'

Val rushes by the group and hugs Sky tightly. She too, is tearful but has a relieved smile on her face.

'No, no, it's all right, I've you, there you are, my love, it's gone, everything's all right now.' Val keeps Sky tight in her embrace. Rose watches disgusted and is about to say something, when Dee Dee beats her to it.

'I wouldn't touch her.' She warns and Biff turns to her, wanting to convince her that it's really over.

'But it's gone, she's clean, it's passed into him.'

'That is _not_ what's happened!' Rose spat, but she doesn't move, not wanting to release the Doctor for fear of what they might do to him.

'Thank you for your opinion, Rose, and you too, Dee, but clearly Mrs. Silvestry has been released.' Hobbes replies indignantly.

'Rose is right, listen to her!' Dee Dee exclaims and motions to Rose.

'Just leave her alone, both of you! She's safe, isn't she? Jethro? It's let her go, hasn't it?' Val turns to Jethro, who has remained quiet all this time. Rose watches him, hoping he'd agree with Dee Dee. She needs another ally.

'I think so, yeah…looks like it. Professor?' Jethro wants confirmation. Rose can see he isn't entirely convinced and she presses the Doctor tighter to herself.

Hobbes is caught off guard and stammers his way through his response. 'Well, um, I'd say, from observation, and when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so…'

Biff interrupts Hobbes, motioning to Sky. 'Well there we are! Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor. And you too, Rose. Since you're so keen on defending him.'

Rose starts to breathe heavily as she studies each of them. She watches Sky smile darkly at her. She's so clever; she has the group controlled by fear. Rose widens her eyes as Sky starts to twist the tension.

The group watches the Doctor and Rose in complete terror, unsure of what they should do. Rose presses him tighter to her. She's afraid at what this group will do if Sky elevates the fear any further. Unbeknownst to Rose, the hostess remains in the background, eyeing the group. Studying them.

'It's inside his head.' Sky informs the group.

'It's inside his head.'

'It killed the driver.' Sky reminds them and the group widens their eyes at her.

'It killed the driver.'

'Don't listen to her, please don't!' Rose cries out, feeling tears in her eyes.

'And the mechanic.' Sky cuts in and the group turns from staring at Rose and the Doctor.

'And the mechanic.' The Doctor echoes, and Rose squeezes her eyes shut. Sky is making it worse for him.

'And now, it wants us.' Sky folds her arms and smiles darkly at Rose.

'And now, it wants us.'

'I said so!' Val insists and shakily points her finger to them.

'You've got to stop listening to her, she's lying to you!' Rose pleads with them and she can't help her voice from shaking.

'He's waited so long.' Sky twists the fear around the group again and they all take a step away from them.

'He's waited so long.'

'In the dark.' Sky lowers her voice. She doesn't take her gaze off of Rose, watching her and smiles slightly.

'In the dark.'

'And the cold.' Sky whispers.

'And the cold.'

'Stop it! Don't you see, she's _making_ him say those things!' Rose cries out. But no one hears her; they're still petrified of the Doctor.

'And the diamonds.' Sky recalls and the group looks terrified of the small story Sky is weaving for them.

'And the diamonds.'

'Until you came.' Sky turns to Rose and winks at her. Rose feels her cheek tinge red and for the first time since this ordeal happened, she lets go of the Doctor. To face her. She will not let this creature win.

'Until you came.'

'Bodies so hot.' Sky delves deeper into their paranoia and Val gasps.

'Bodies so hot.' The Doctor echoes and Rose watches as he tries to fight this hold over him with everything he has. And yet it's simply no use. He can't win.

'With blood.' Sky pinches her arm for emphasis.

'With blood.' Rose places her hand on the Doctor's cheek, biting her lip.

'And pain.' Sky steps closer to Val, seeing as how she is the most impressionable.

'And pain.'

'Make him stop, oh my god, make him stop, someone make him stop!' Val shouts and Dee Dee steps in to defend Rose's thoughts.

'Rose is right, _she's_ making him say it!' Dee Dee points to Sky and Sky's triumphant smiles fades slightly.

'The two of you can shut up!' Biff orders and Dee Dee lowers her eyes for a moment for she stares at him defiantly.

'I'm sorry, but Rose is right. It isn't him, it's _her_! He's just repeating!' Dee Dee insists and Rose nods her head.

'Thank you…' Rose smiles warmly at her; their moment is shattered by Biff inserting himself into their conversation.

'But that's what the thing does, it repeats!' Biff shouts at Dee Dee.

The hostess is watching the scene unfold before her and she has made up her mind. She takes a step forward.

'Let them talk.' She instructs firmly.

'Oi, what do you know? Fat lot of good you've been!' Biff states firmly and rolls his eyes at them.

'Just let them explain.' The hostess insists and Biff crosses his arms and huffs. Everyone turns to Rose.

'Look, this thing repeats, then it synchronises, and then it goes to the next stage. Which is exactly what the Doctor said would happen!'

'Oh of course _you'd_ defend him!' Biff shouts and her and Rose presses her lips together.

'Listen!' Dee Dee shouts, and all eyes turn to her. She hates that she's being watched, but she presses onward. 'Rose is right. That's exactly what I saw. She took his voice!'

'But the voice is the thing!' Jethro interjects desperately.

'Don't you see? She _is_ the voice! She stole it!' Rose insists desperately and Dee Dee nods.

'Right, just listen to her, it isn't possessing him, it's draining him!' Dee Dee cries and the hostess listens to their arguments. She believes them. It makes so much sense now.

Sky says nothing and wonders if the group will truly believe her.

'She's got his voice…' The hostess whispers back and covers her mouth at the realisation. What can she do to help him?

'No, but that's not true, cause it can't be, cause I saw it pass into him, I saw it with my own eyes!' Val insists and backs away a bit, understanding what Rose and Dee Dee are trying to get them to see.

'So did I!' Biff agrees and Dee Dee shakes her head.

'You didn't. Look, Rose has been close to the Doctor, face to face with him, like he was with Sky, and Rose hasn't been infected.' Dee Dee points out.

'Look…' Rose bends down and places a kiss on the Doctor's head. He doesn't move but Rose sees the relief in his eyes. They may be getting through to them yet. 'See…?'

'It went from her, to him,' Val recalls and turns to Jethro for support. 'You saw it, didn't you?'

'I don't know…' Jethro admits, becoming more terrified.

'Don't be stupid, Jethro, of course you did!' Val pesters him and Jethro gives in under the constant battering.

'I suppose…he was right next to her.' Jethro says quietly.

'Jethro no…' Rose closes her eyes.

'There we are then!' Val states firmly.

'Everyone saw it, everyone. That means you too, Rose!' Biff points at her and she shakes her head at him. She gives him a dirty look.

'But you _didn't!_ You're just making it up!' Dee Dee insists and Val covers her ears.

'You know what you saw! I know what I saw! She is stealing his voice!' Rose cries out and steps in front of the Doctor.

'They're as bad as him! Someone shut them up!' Val yells and she's directed her anger to Hobbes.

He turns to Dee Dee, wanting to prove himself and directs all his blind anger to her first. 'I think you should be quiet, Dee…' But she abruptly cuts him off.

'I'm only saying…' Dee Dee begins before Hobbes cuts her off, blinded by his anger.

'And that's an order! You're making a fool of yourself! Pretending you're an expert in mechanics, and hydraulics, when I can tell you that you're nothing more than average, at best! Now shut up!'

Dee Dee is instantly silence. Humiliated, she lowers her gaze to the floor, Rose can see her shoulders start to shake as she tries hard not to cry.

Rose immediately rounds on Hobbes and balls her fists. 'How dare you speak to her like that! How dare you?! She's the only out of you that is making any sense! And she is not average! She's brilliant! And you apologise to her! You are not better than her!'

Dee Dee looks up to Rose and gives a big smile, her eyes are shiny with unshed tears, and yet Hobbes doesn't move a muscle or utter an apology.

Sky smirks at the group and plainly states the obvious to the group. 'That's how he does it.'

'That's how he does it.'

'He makes you fight.' Sky crosses her arms.

'He makes you fight.'

'Creeps into your head.' Sky points to her head and narrows her eyes.

'Creeps into your head.'

'And whispers.' Sky drops her voice and smirks slightly.

'And whispers.'

'Listen.' She instructs and turns to Val, knowing she'd be the easiest to convince.

'Listen.' The Doctor echoes.

'Just listen.' Sky pauses and Rose presses her lips together.

'Just listen.'

'That's him.' Sky leans in to Val and whispers to her.

'That's him.'

'Inside.' She quietly whispers to Val and she widens her eyes in shock.

'Inside.'

Val clutches her head in fear. She's terrified and squeezes her eyes shut and viciously shouts out to the group. 'Don't let him whisper, shut him up, shut him up, get him out of my head!'

Biff takes one step towards Rose and the Doctor. 'Throw him out. Yeah, we should throw him out!'

Rose stands defiantly and holds her arms out. 'Don't you come near him!'

'Oh shut up! Biff, stop _talking_ about it! Don't be so useless! _Do_ something!' Val orders and Biff nods his head.

'I will! You watch me! I'm gonna throw him out!' Biff declares and Rose widens her eyes.

'No I won't let you! Stay away!' Rose instructs.

'Yes.' Sky eggs Biff on while she grins darkly.

'Yes.'

'Throw him out!' Sky orders and Biff nods.

'Throw him out!'

'Get rid of him!' Sky declares and points to him triumphantly.

'Get rid of him!'

'_Now!'_ Sky shouts to him and Biff begins to walk towards Rose. She shakes her head and drops to her knees. Wrapping her arms around the Doctor to protect him from Biff.

'_Now!'_

Biff walks towards Rose and grips her arm so tightly that she cries out. He hauls her to her feet and Rose struggles to hold on to the Doctor, frantically clawing to re-grip his arm. She becomes hysterical as she tries to free herself from his grip.

'Jethro, Professor, get rid of him! I'll hold this one.'

'Stop! Don't!' Rose screams, tears well up in her eyes and she fights harder to be released.

'You can't!' Dee Dee cries out, but Jethro and the Professor have gone forward to the Doctor as Biff moves back with Rose, she's tugging her arm so furiously, and hitting him that Biff has had to restrain her.

'Shut up, both of you, or you'll be next!' Val warns them. Rose doesn't hear her, she frantically trying to free herself.

She stops briefly as she watches Jethro and Hobbes haul the Doctor up, he stares at Rose with sheer panic in his eyes and that sends her into a frenzy as she tries to escape Biff's grip. Her arm is starting to tingle from the lack of circulation.

Hobbes and Jethro have to stop multiple times to re-grip the Doctor, even though he has no strength, he's dead weight. Jethro stops to steal a glance at Rose. Her face is flushed, there are tears running down her cheeks and she's shouting at Biff to let her go. Twisting and turning to try and get out of his grasp.

As they move him down the aisle, everyone finally can see the sheer terror in the Doctor's face. Finally the hostess steps forward.

'I don't think we should do this…' She admits and Biff stops to stare at her.

'It was your idea!' Biff reminds her and the hostess lowers her gaze.

'You thought of it!' Val cries and the hostess is instantly silence. She stops and stands in the middle of the aisle.

'Jethro, put your back into it! Let's go!' Biff orders, as he watches the Doctor dig his feet in. He struggles to contain Rose.

Hobbes isn't faring any better. He's too weak and several times he tries hooking himself under the Doctor's arm. He's doing it rather clumsily. It's clear he's more of a hindrance.

'Grab a hold of him, not like that!' Biff shouts to Hobbes and Rose knocks her elbow into him, having managed to free one arm.

'Stop it! Stop! Let him go! Right now! Now! Stop! Stop it!' Rose shouts hysterically, twisting around, tears falling.

'Throw him out! Just throw him out! Out!' Val adds to the chaos and Rose tries her hardest to ignore her.

Dee Dee has collapsed into her seat and has begun to cry, unsure of how to help him. She covers her face with her hands and breaks down.

Sky watches from the centre aisle, she gives the Doctor a victorious grin. She crosses her arms and motions to a distraught Rose with her eyes, knowing that the Doctor can do nothing. She begins taking steps back with every line, backing up towards the emergency door. It's as if as she steps back, she leads Biff and Hobbes on.

'Cast him out!' Sky calls to Jethro and Hobbes.

'Cast him out!'

'Into the sun.' Sky points ahead of them.

'Into the sun.'

'Professor, stop. Go get his legs! Jethro, hook under his arms.' Biff manages to instruct as Rose struggles to get free. She notices that the Doctor has twisted a bit, making that much harder for them.

'Keep fighting! Doctor, keep fighting! Please don't give up!' Rose cries to him and she manages to free her right arm, she turns to face Biff, struggling to free her left arm. He grips her wrist again. She lets out a cry of frustration and it drives her on.

'And the night!' Sky cries gleeful.

'And the night!'

'Do it!' Sky orders them and she grins.

'Do it!'

'Do it now!'

'Do it now!' The Doctor echoes, staring at Rose as she struggles to free herself.

Sky backs down the aisle, she is clearly getting strong and stronger. She glances at Rose, and than back to the Doctor.

'Faster!' Sky commands.

'Faster!'

'That's the way!' Sky commends and Rose turns to Jethro. He's a scared boy; doing has his scary father ordered.

'That's the way!'

'You can do it!' Sky encourages them on.

'You can do it!'

'Molto bene!' Sky grins and Rose whips her head around, her eyes wild and red.

'Molto bene!'

'Allons-y!'

'Allons-y!'

Without thinking Rose manages to tug her one arm free and whips around, punching Biff right in the nose. The shock sends him recoiling back, falling down and he releases Rose. She quickly starts to run towards Biff and Jethro. And yet, Biff recovers faster. He lunges forward and grabs Rose's right ankle, bringing her down. She lets out a cry of surprise and turns herself around. She grits her teeth and tries to yank her foot out of his grasp, but he grips it too tightly.

Rose scowls at him and uses her left foot, she is about to kick him in the face when the hostess suddenly realises something.

'That's his voice.' She whispers. Rose doesn't hear her and drives her foot into Biff's face. She's sad she decided to go for flats and not the ankle boots she had wanted to wear, but unable to find. She gives him a smirk and she tries to squirm away, but Biff is relentless.

'Let me go! You're making a huge mistake! Let me go!' Rose screams, her voice cracks and becomes hoarse from all the screaming. She bangs her fists on the ground, pulling and tugging. She grips the seats and tries to haul herself away from Biff. He's now managed to take a hold of Rose's shin.

'Fat chance, missy!' Biff manages to get out through his bloodied nose.

The hostess stares at Rose, still struggling, knowing she was right and then moves to Dee Dee who is still crying.

'That's his voice,' The hostess repeats, but again her voice is lost amongst the chaos. 'She's stolen his voice,' The hostess turns to Sky, widening her eyes. 'It's her.'

The hostess looks around, the chaos is unbearable. Rose is frantically trying free herself, but Biff it too quick in the recovery, Jethro and the Professor are struggling to move the Doctor towards the exit and Dee Dee is crying, unsure of what to do, she's buckled under the pressure. Sky has a triumphant smirk on her face.

'The starlight waits!' Sky calls out to them.

'The starlight waits!'

'Stop it! Let me go! Jethro please! Don't do this! Biff, you big idiot, let me go!' Rose shouts in desperation and Biff only shakes his head. Her voice is uneven, cracking.

'The emptiness!' Sky describes and places her hand on her hip.

'The emptiness!'

'The Midnight sky!' Sky declares to the group. And grins victoriously.

'The Midnight sky!'

The hostess knows what must be done and she smooth downs her uniform and strides towards Sky in a fluid action. She grabs a tight hold of Sky and keeps marching the last few steps towards the emergency door. She grips Sky with bruising force and the action has caused everyone to freeze. They watch her with a horrid look and the hostess slams the button to the emergency door.

The door whooshes open with force and the hostess positions herself and Sky at the mouth of the door. Waiting. There is a frame of light, wind howls ahead of them and smoke slithers into the coach.

The hostess holds Sky face to face and Sky widens her eyes. 'No!'

'No!' The Doctor means this repeat, Rose hears him and she twists around trying to catch a glimpse of him. Biff's grip on Rose's ankle is still tight.

'Wait! Stop!' Rose blurts out, hoping to change the hostess's mind. 'There's another way!' The hostess doesn't look at Rose; for fear that it would change her mind.

'Four, five, six…' The hostess counts and on the sixth count, the hostess and Sky are pulled out into the Midnight atmosphere, out the door and they fly into the darkness. They are instantly gone.

The door immediately slams shut and there is a stunned silence in the room. The ordeal is over. Rose breathes out in deep breaths. Jethro and Hobbes drop the Doctor, ashamed and Biff reluctantly lets his grip on Rose's ankle. Everyone is frozen, unsure of what to do.

Rose is immediately on her feet, falling to her knees as her ankle is unaccustomed to the new pressure. She tries again and limps her way to him. He's still sitting on the aisle floor.

'It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, gone, it's gone…' He looks up to Rose as she falls to her knees and hugs him tightly. He's breathing heavily and hears Rose choke back a sob, whispering frantic apologies in his ear.

The Doctor places his hand on the back of Rose's head, even though every ounce of him aches.

He watches as Biff pulls himself up from the ground, nursing his bloodied nose, Val frozen as she is unsure what to think about what just happened, Hobbes sinks into the closest chair, disgusted with himself. Jethro immediately retreats to a side wall, utterly revolted with what he almost became. Dee Dee is still silently crying, but she turns away from the group, facing the wall, unable to look at any of them.

Val is staring at the Doctor and Rose in a shocked silence, she stares at them for a very, very long time, watching Rose cry into the Doctor.

Unable to take the silence anymore she whispers calmly, 'I said it was her.'

Rose abruptly turns around, shocking the Doctor and causing Val to jump. She narrows her eyes and gives her a dirty look. 'Shut. Up.'

Val is instantly silent and Rose wipes away the streaks of mascara that she only worsens by smudging it. The Rose simply embraces the Doctor again, holding him tightly. He places a small kiss on her head.

The silence is deafening.

* * *

There are more lights on now, but they are still not fully powered. Everyone is still sitting apart. Not wanting to risk the chance of having to interact with each other. Rose and the Doctor haven't moved from their spots on the floor in the aisle.

They are close to each other, not wanting to be apart. Rose is resting her head on his shoulder, and she is tucked in his embrace, his arm around her shoulders.

'_Repeat…Crusader 50, rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes, door seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding, repeat, prepare for boarding.'_

The Doctor suddenly thinks of something and moves slowly so he can get every one of them in his line of view.

'The hostess. What was her name?' He wonders and Rose widens her eyes. She feels incredibly guilty. She shakes her head, indicating that she doesn't know.

'I don't know…' Hobbes admits and the Doctor turns to look at Biff, Val, Jethro and Dee Dee. They all shake their heads. The Doctor directs his gaze to the floor, feeling terrible that they never asked.

There is a heavy silence until Rose realises something else.

'Hey, Mr. Cane…?' Rose starts as she turns her attention to Biff.

'Yeah?' His voice is muffled.

'I'm…I'm really sorry…about…' Rose motions to his face sadly and he moves the piece of cloth away from his nose and smiles at her ruefully.

'Yeah…don't worry about it…' Biff looks past her to the Doctor, gripping her hand tightly. He immediately drops his gaze to the floor, feeling horrid.

The only sounds heard are those of the rescue vehicle.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor walk hand in hand towards Donna's room number and Rose pauses. She lifts her foot and rubs her ankle.

'Sore?' The Doctor questions.

'Yeah…he probably didn't realise how tightly he had me…a lot going on…' Rose explains it away, her voice is still hoarse. But the Doctor doesn't answer her and they continue on their way. 'What do you think it was?'

'I really don't know…'

'Do you think there are more of them?' Rose turns up to him and he doesn't say anything. 'We should warn the people in charge of this place.'

'Yeah…they can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning.'

'Right around an Xtonic star. Forever in silence…' Rose and the Doctor stop at Donna's room and she's sitting there, reading.

She hears the shuffling and lowers the magazine. She stares confused at Rose and the Doctor. Something has happened to them. Rose is walking with a very slight limp, she's dishevelled, she has mascara smudges underneath her eyes and she looks exhausted.

The Doctor doesn't look any better; he looks utterly exhausted and stressed. Donna is on her feet and walking towards them, confused. Rose closes the gap between them and embraces her tightly. Caught off guard, it takes Donna a minute a respond, but she embraces Rose right back and just a fiercely.

Donna moves on to the Doctor and he embraces her with the same ferocity that Rose had. They linger in the embrace before Donna pulls away and folds her arms across her chest.

'What the hell happened?'

* * *

Rose sits with her feet in the small pool in the middle of the room, admiring the tiles as the Doctor recounts the tale to Donna. Rose turns over to them and sees Donna's shocked face. Once he's finished, they sit once more in silence. The only sounds coming from Rose moving her feet in the water.

'Rose is right, though. We need to warn this lot.' Donna finally speaks.

'We will, before we go. Which will be soon.' The Doctor agrees and Donna marvels over something she's suddenly thought of.

'I can't imagine you without a voice.' Donna smiles gently and the Doctor turns to her, a wistful smile on his face.

'Molto bene.'

'Molto bene.' Donna echoes and she frowns when Rose covers her ears and looks terrified.

'Please…' Rose whispers and the Doctor stands up.

'Don't do that. Don't.' He informs Donna and walks towards Rose. He offers her his hand and she takes it. He pulls her up and embraces her tightly.

Silence weighs heavily on them before Rose manages say something. 'Let's go…please?'

The Doctor nods and turns to Donna, who has already begun to get herself ready to leave. Rose will be so grateful to get back to the TARDIS and begin to put this behind them. She presses her hand to her temple. She can feel another migraine starting.

* * *

Wow I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated. I had a really bad case of writer's block. And the length! Wow, I hadn't really paid that much attention until the word count was already up to 25,000. I blame the introduction, leading up to the story.

Anywho, get ready. The end is nigh. It's coming. Four episodes left. Thanks for reading everyone!


	15. Turn Left

_She is standing on a beach. It's a bleak beach, cold, uninviting. Like there hasn't been a soul on its surface in some time. Devoid of any hospitable nature, she wonders why she's standing there at all. The wind is blowing wickedly, and there is a touch of coldness in it. It bites into her cheeks, reddening them. _

_When she turns to look over her shoulder, trying to place where she might be, she catches sight of three distant figures standing beside a Jeep. But she can't make out whom they are. Yet they are huddled together in an obvious attempt to reclaim some warmth. _

_She rubs her arms, trying to warm herself up as she turns back to desolate beach. She walks a few more steps, her feet sinking in to the softened sand as she tries to think of why she might be here. Nothing comes to mind. Is she waiting for something to happen? Someone she's supposed to meet here? She bites her lip. And who are those people in the background? Does she know them?_

_Oddly she doesn't even recall how she came to be standing on this beach in the first place. She can't recall anything except for this moment. She's growing cold as she waits here, even though she's unsure as to why. She attempts to turn to leave, but somewhere deep within her tells her to remain put, to be patient. The occurrence will happen, but it will need time. _

_And with that thought, she does wait. But for what? Oh, if only she could know why she's here, what circumstances led her here?_

_That's when she hears it. _

'_Rose…'_

_Softly. Like a whisper in her ear. She hears her name being called. But she can't find the origin. It surrounds her and she studies the beach, trying to see to whom it belongs to. _

_It beckons her forward, and so she gingerly takes small steps, walking towards the unknown, but oddly she isn't scared. She continues to walk a few more steps, brushing her wild hair out of her face, when she faintly sees something appear before her. _

_The figure is distant, and she quickens her pace. She gasps as she finally can identify who it is that has been calling her name. She widens her eyes. Covering her mouth._

'_Where are you?' The reason she asks is because he's translucent, it unnerves her. He looks around quickly and then sets his sights on her._

'_Inside the TARDIS,' She watches as he shoves his hands into his pockets. 'There's on tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a super nova,' A small laugh escapes him, she smiles faintly. 'I'm burning up a sun, just to say goodbye.'_

_Rose doesn't understand the meaning of his words. She doesn't remember what happened that separated them in the first place. All she knows is, that this is the end. She can hear that voice over and over again in her mind telling her so. But why? What happened?! _

_She shakes her head as she studies him. 'You look like a ghost.' She whispers to him and he frowns._

'_Hold on…' He takes the sonic out of pocket and points it straight ahead. She assumes he's aiming it at the console. He manages to strengthen the projection. It's as if he's really there with her. _

_Hesitantly, she reaches to place her hand on his cheek. 'Can I t…?' _

_But he cuts her off. 'I'm still just an image. No touch.' His voice is full of regret and she lets her arm fall down to her side. _

'_Can't you come through properly?' She questions desperately, but her voice shakes and she knows that she's trying her hardest not to fall into tears._

'_The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse.' He explains to her and she offers a shrug._

'_So?' She smiles ruefully. He can tell she's only half joking. He smiles at her and they continue to watch each other before he looks around at the beach._

'_Where are we? Where did the gap come out?' He wonders and she hardly has any idea about what he's talking about. And yet…her mind already knows the answer._

'_We're in Norway.' She informs him, surprised that she knew that. It's like half of her mind is in the dark while the remaining half is in the light. But the light won't shine on the dark, and so she is left in the mystery, wondering how her mind knows the answers to his questions._

'_Norway. Right.' He repeats, and she apparently has more specific details ready._

'_About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Darlig Ulv Stranden.''_

'_Dalek?!' He echoes surprised and she shakes her head at him. Why would he mishear that? Why did he say Dalek?_

'_Darl-ig. It's Norwegian for 'bad,'' She corrects and he breathes a sigh of relief. But he continues to stare at her, frowning. 'This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay,'' Together they share a laugh before immediately sobering up. 'How long have we got?' She wonders, and she can't stop her voice from cracking, nor her eyes from tearing up._

'_About two minutes…' He replies and her breathing becomes shallow._

'_I can't think of what to say!' She laughs at the absurdity of this and he begins to laugh a bit too. He notices something over her shoulder and tilts his head._

'_You've still got Mr. Mickey, then?' He offers and Rose turns over her shoulder briefly. She doesn't want him. But is that who is there waiting for her? Her mind has the answers prepared for her. Why can't she be privy to everything instead of bits and pieces she doesn't even remember? It's beyond frustrating. _

'_There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey…and the baby.' Rose smiles and he stares at her in shock._

'_You're not…?' He questions, slightly taken back._

'_No!' She laughs, and motions over her shoulder with her thumb. 'It's mum,' She smiles as he laughs relieved, and then watches Jackie. 'She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way.'_

'_And what about you? Are you…?' He hesitates finishing his sentence. _

'_Yeah, I'm…I'm backing working in the shop.' _

'_Oh, good for you.' He nods and she gives him an unimpressed look, they fall into familiar banter._

'_Shut up,' She grins playfully at him. 'No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet, it's open for business,' She finds herself tearing up again, unable to stop. 'I think I know a thing or two about aliens.'_

'_Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth,' He compliments and she can hear the proud tone in his voice. It causes her tears to start to fall. 'You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead,' She begins to cry, trying to keep it as silent as she can. 'Here you are,' He smiles at her. 'Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have.' He adds and that comment causes her cover her mouth and muffle a sob._

'_Am…am I ever gonna see you again?' She wonders and doesn't wipe away the tears that fall. She can't even steady her voice._

'_You can't.' He replies and she closes her eyes, unable to stop from crying at that. He's devastated her. _

'_What're you gonna do?' But, she already knows the answer to that, doesn't she? _

'_Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords.'_

'_On your own?' She wonders and she watches as he nods silently, watching her with the same devastation she is currently experiencing. She studies him as well. And then decides to say something her mind has been wanting her to say to him for sometime. She swallows and gathers her courage through her tears. 'I lo…' She chokes back her sob and more tears fall. She tries to recompose herself, but it takes a few attempts. Finally she manages. 'I love you.' She collapses into sobs again._

'_Quite right, too…' He replies softly, and he smiles slightly when he sees that she has smiled at him, even through her tears. 'And I suppose…if it's one last chance to say it…' He pauses and locks his eyes with hers. Her gaze is so heart wrenchingly sad, it's nearly causes him to stumble over his words. 'Rose Tyler…'_

_She widens her eyes as she is now standing alone. Alone again on a beach in Norway. Immediately she crinkles her face against the pain, feeling her heart ache in her chest, she sobs uncontrollably into her hands as she falls to her knees. Sobs wrack her body._

_What events led them to this very moment in their lives? The harder she tries to recall, the more her head hurts at the strain of trying to remember. It's as if her mind has purposefully denied her access. _

_Her constant, hard sobbing has begun to give her a headache and yet she can't stop. Too many questions have revealed themselves and strangely there are no answers that she can think of. _

_The harder she thinks, the more it feels like her head it splitting. Her vision fades to black._

* * *

She awakens with a scream, covered in a cold sweat and hastily throws back the covers. She sits up and feels her cheeks, they are wet with tears she doesn't remember falling. She feels sick, her head is on fire, and when she glances up to see where exactly she is, she recoils from the light. She's too sensitive to it.

Confused, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and tries to stand, but she becomes disorientated by the haste in which she's stood, that she falls to the ground.

It's a pulsating, throbbing pain that seems to reverberate in her head that she presses the palms of her hands to the sides of her head hoping that it would mute or lessen the throbbing. It does nothing but exacerbate it.

Tears force themselves from her eyes and she shakily tries to wipe them away, keeping her eyes closed. The pain is causing her to want to be sick. She's never experienced anything like this. She wants to remain put, but not wanting to risk it, she opens her eyes, keeping them half shut and pulls herself to her feet.

She doesn't even remember what she dreamed about, not that she can concentrate on anything other than her pain, she takes a few steps and stops, needing a moment to recover from the brightness of the room.

She lets out a soft whimper, because she doesn't understand what exactly is going on with her. Feeling the bile rise up in her stomach, she snaps her eyes open and begins to attempt to quicken her pace. The harder her footsteps are on the ground, it seems to add to her pain and she cries out.

Her body has seemingly given in to the pain and her legs buckle under her and she starts to fall to the floor. She anticipates that the connection will send jolts to her head and she desperately wishes there was another way.

Only…the impact never comes. She's grateful and turns her attention to the arms that have caught her.

'Thanks…' She manages to get out and presses her hand to her head again.

'What the hell happened? Rose, what's going on?'

'Migraine…I think…' She replies, she closes her eyes and feels the tears on her cheeks again. He scoops her up into his arms and takes her back to the bed.

She's a terrible mess. He is grateful that the TARDIS alerted him when she did. Thankfully he hadn't been far away, he just remembered the TARDIS frantically alerting him, telling him he needed to get back to their room. It was a good thing he had. Seeing her like that scared him.

He gingerly sets her down, back in the bed. Her body is cool, but when he places the back of his hand on her forehead, he draws it back in haste. It's on fire. But she doesn't appear to have any symptoms related to a fever. What is going on with her? He sits on the ground by the bed and takes her hand in his.

'Rose…? What's going on?' He questions again and she turns over to him. Her eyes are still half closed and he looks to the ceiling. Immediately the lights blacken and he turns back to Rose.

'Thank you…' She murmurs, her head is still on fire. She watches him; he's worried she can see it in his eyes. 'Bad dream…' She offers. But is still unsure if that's what actually caused the migraine. She doesn't remember what exactly the dream had been about.

'There's more to it than that,' He replies and Rose inwardly sighs. 'What did you dream about?'

'It…it's hard to explain, because I don't remember…' She trails off. 'It was about us.'

He frowns at that and feels her grip his hand tighter. 'What about us?'

'I was on a beach…in Norway. My family was there, too…but you…you weren't. And I was alone. It was cold…' She trails off; she's trying to make sense of everything. She grits her teeth against the pain in her head and presses onward. 'And then you kinda appeared out of nowhere. You looked like a ghost, but you were inside the TARDIS, somewhere in space, and I was stuck on a beach in Norway. Without you. You told me you were orbiting around a super nova, because sending the projection of yourself takes a lot of power. Because you and I…were say goodbye. But in the dream I didn't know why. I still don't…' She feels her cheeks with her right hand, they're wet again. She's crying. Why is doing that? Is she sad? But why would she be sad?

'I wasn't there…with you?' He repeats and looks over to her. Rose is staring off, not really looking at anything in particular. He can sense she's trying to piece it all together, trying to remember everything.

'Yeah…but I can't remember why. Even in the dream. The harder I tried to remember, the more my head hurt.'

He pondered her statement thoroughly. Such an odd thing to dream, and so vividly at that. He gets in to a kneeling position and Rose sits up a bit. She doesn't know what to think.

'Let me see.' He informs her and Rose frowns. She lets go of his hand.

'Will you be able to? I mean…can you? Doesn't it usually disappear?' Rose leans forward, shifting so she can be face to face with him.

'I should be able to piece it together.' He assures her and she nods her head. Hoping that maybe if he did, she could get some answers as well.

She looks awful, in his opinion. Her face is flushed, and she's only looking at him with half open eyes. She places his hand on her cheek and she covers it with her own. Having him here with her…it's so comforting. She's never dreamed anything like that before. She physically felt the pain after the dream. And now, to physically feel his touch, it reassured her so much.

'Are you ready?' He questioned and Rose nodded her head. 'Remember, picture the door.'

'All right.' Rose closed her eyes when she felt his fingertips touch her temples. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, picturing the door. Shoving everything she could remember about their separation. Concentrating is causing the pain to magnify, and she hopes he'll find something else out soon.

Her head is a mess of chaotic thoughts and feelings. Feelings that are both tangible and intangible. He can physically feel her anguish, the pain she's experiencing, the dull ache in her heart…he can sense it all. But he is having problems attempting to sort through her thoughts, hoping to make them more coherent. He just keeps encountering a door. It's as if she's purposefully trying to send him around in circles. Trying to distract him from the truth.

Catching the small thought of a beach, he quickly grasps a hold of it, hoping that it will lead him to more. There are more. It's true; she has been standing on a beach alone, her family standing back a ways away. He feels the cold of her surroundings, as she looks on confused. Faintly, he can hear Rose whimper at the memory.

She turns suddenly, like someone has called her name, or has tried to get her attention and she frowns. As she starts to walk towards the origin, she widens her eyes as something appears in front of her.

He doesn't get a chance to see what it was, immediately those thoughts are engulfed by a brilliant golden light and it expels him from the depths of her mind.

'_Not now. Learn patience. All will be revealed in time. The time is closer than you would think.'_

The shock of the expulsion from her mind sends him falling backward, staring up at her in shock. She's clutching her head again and after some time, finally looks over to him.

'What…what happened?' She wonders and he just continues to stare at her. That voice…it couldn't be… 'Doctor?'

If she didn't remember, maybe it was best not to push it. Clearly it had to be another message. But why? 'I don't know…looks like you didn't want me in there poking around.'

She tilts her head confused by that statement. 'But…I said you could…'

'Well, yes. But subconsciously you must not have wanted that.' He explained, trying to piece together what exactly just happened. Was it truly more than just a dream? He doesn't know what to make of it. And that voice. There was only one time he had heard that voice. He just takes her hand in his and attempted to show that he wasn't really as concerned as he inwardly was.

She seemed to buy into that and a tidal wave of relief washed over her. It was nothing more than a vivid nightmare. All of the emotions, thoughts and feelings she is currently experiencing from it, is nothing more than the after effect. It has to be. She'll feel better once she's gotten some rest, and hopefully the migraine will have dissipated by the time she awoke next.

'I think what you need is just a good sleep.' He informs her, and Rose nods her head deeply.

'I'm exhausted.'

'That tends to happen when you dream of something as lucidly as you did. You're physically exhausted because it was as if you were there.'

She smiles and nods, leaning forward to place a small kiss on his head. He can still feel the warmth of her forehead. It's happening. She's coming back. But for what reason? He doesn't understand it. The dream had been no help to him. He only saw her, he only caught glimpses, fractions, and it wasn't for very long. But he understood where she was coming from in terms of the authenticity of it. He physically felt the cold of the wind, where he was standing, off to the side, he felt the sand. All of this is worrisome. A precursor to something much larger.

Rose attempts to get comfortable again, drawing the covers around her and she watches the Doctor stand, getting ready to leave. The fear of losing him eats away at her again, she reaches out and grabs a hold of his hand and he turns to her.

'Could you stay? Please? Just for a bit…?' She wonders and he silently nods his head. He sits by the side of the bed again, on the floor and waits. Rose ensures that her hand is tightly in his.

It doesn't take her long to fall asleep, and, after some time has passed, Rose turns away from him, so she can sleep on her side. He stands and lingers beside the bed, watching her. She seems to be sleeping peacefully now. He wonders if he would have stayed in the first place, if all of this could have been avoided.

He reaches down and brushes some of her hair out of her face. She sighs softly and draws her knees closer to her chest. He tilts his head and straightens up.

'Why have you come back?' He whispers to her, knowing he'd receive no reply. 'Why now? What are you preparing her for…?' He wonders and the room is caught in a stillness. It's almost a stifling silence; it clings to the air heavily.

He remains still for a few more moments before he walks towards the door, needing a place to think.

* * *

Without really paying attention to the direction in which he had been heading, he appeared at the mouth of the console room. He tore his gaze away from the floor and blinked a few times. He was surprised to see Donna sitting there, intrigued, he walks towards her and she opens her eyes.

'Well, finally!' She informs him and he gives her a funny look. He drops down beside her.

'What do you mean, 'finally?'' He echoes as he studies her. Donna eyes him and crosses her arms.

'I mean, finally you're here. Is she okay?' Donna wonders and the Doctor stretches his legs out on the console. He wasn't aware that Donna had heard her. Of course once he actually looks at her, he realises that Donna is still dressed in her pyjamas.

'I didn't know you had heard her…' The Doctor admits and Donna shoots him an unimpressed look.

'It was loud. I was in the kitchen when I heard her.' Donna tells him and remembers the sound fill the room. She immediately stopped what she was doing, ignoring the whistling of the kettle, and ran into the halls. Searching for the best way to go.

She had arbitrarily chosen a hall and began to run down it, hoping she wasn't in any serious danger.

But when she had caught sight of the Doctor sprinting down an opposite corridor, she decided to hang back. It would be better if he helped her. And so, knowing that one or both of them would come into the console room, she decided to wait for some news.

She hoped it wasn't anything too bad. She just wanted to know if she was going to be okay. It was a rather terrible scream.

'She's okay…just a bad dream.' The Doctor replies after awhile. He doesn't look at Donna, but rather stares off at the console. Donna notices this and gives him a bit of a nudge.

'I know that isn't it. What's bugging you?' Donna questions and the Doctor frowns slightly. Wondering if he should really be mentioning this subject to Donna. But he wants someone to talk to. There really isn't anyone else.

'It's just…' He trailed off, wondering how to phrase it properly. 'I don't know how to explain it.' He admitted and it got an odd reaction from Donna.

'You? You can't explain something? Well that's a first.' Donna smiles a bit and the Doctor returns it, finally breaking contact with the console.

'A long time ago…Rose saved my life. But to do it, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex,' The Doctor tells Donna, his mind wandering in to those memories. He turns to Donna, who has a very confused look on her face. Obviously confused by the terms he's just told her. Not really wanting to divulge into those memories he just turns back to the console. 'Long story short, no one can look into the heart of the TARDIS, not Time Lords and certainly not humans.'

'Why?'

'If a Time Lord did it, he'd become a god, but a vengeful one. Rose…she was just so…human. But she couldn't control the power. When I took it from her, she didn't remember anything. Which is good. If she did, it could be trouble. Big trouble…'

'So…why are you so worried then? Do you think she's remembering?' Donna wondered, still confused by all this new information. She wondered if she could maybe clarify some things with Rose. But then again she speculated if she should mention anything to Rose at all. Is this one of those times where things ought to remain between the two of them?

'Bad Wolf might have returned,' The Doctor frowned, pondering that thought intensely. 'But why?' He wonders aloud.

'What's Bad Wolf?' Donna wondered and noticed how the Doctor hadn't stopped staring at the console since he sat beside her.

'The entity that Rose became. That's what she called herself.' The Doctor recalled and inhaled deeply. Could he be reading too much into these symptoms? But how does he explain away the voice he heard, the forcible nature in which he was expelled from her mind.

'What makes you think that Rose is becoming her again?' Donna wondered and the Doctor leaned back in the chair, trying think of the evidence he did have.

'It's all be recent…she's been suffering from migraines and the dream she described…' He paused and tried to sound sure of himself, but he couldn't. 'When I looked into her mind…when I tried to see the dream, I was kicked out of her mind. Forcibly. And told to wait.'

'So? Maybe it was Rose. And she didn't want you poking around.' Donna offers and the Doctor makes a bit of a face.

'Maybe…' He doesn't believe it though; something in him doesn't want to acknowledge the possibility of her return. If her return in imminent, what could possibly happen? Those words have not followed them around like last time. But what if it's more personal. What if the only messages that have been received were by Rose? And she's been keeping them secret. He ponders that heavily. What is she keeping behind that door, anyway?

'I think you're reading too much into this. It was just a bad dream.' Donna informs him and the Doctor shrugs, still not totally convinced.

'I guess we'll see.' He replies and sighs a bit. Something like this he really doesn't want to leave alone, he wants answers.

'It'll be okay; we'll keep an eye on her. Just in case,' Donna nudges him and gives a small smile. 'If she can become as powerful as you say she can, she could be in danger.'

'Trust me, I know.' He agrees and Donna nods her head. They fall into a silence as they each go over the new information.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Donna turns back to the Doctor, hoping that they can talk about something else. They both need to be more light hearted.

* * *

After Donna had left to get ready, he remained in the console room for a bit longer before deciding to check on Rose. There is so much uncertainty surrounding her that he really doesn't know where to start.

Was what she saw, or rather, what she dreamed, really just that? No underlying messages, nothing cryptic about it, no hidden meanings, just simply a horrible nightmare? It was quite a nightmare, according to her. He hadn't been able to see everything. But he felt everything, as if he had been there beside her. Especially her emotions. He just assumed that it was because their minds were connected, not because he was in her dream.

He wonders when this would have started. And how long after he'd taken the power out of her, did it start to resurface. Had it always been buried within her for sometime until something awoken it? Or had he simply not taken it all from her in the first place? There are so many questions he has and sadly not enough answers. It must be just as confusing for Rose as well. He wonders if that door in her mind has anything to do with these occurrences. Does she know more than she's letting on? The first dream she had shared with him, well the one that he had stumbled into by accident.

She had been chased by a wolf in a forest that erupted into a golden blaze. He had been right, it was steeped in symbolism. That should have been his first clue. He shouldn't have so readily dismissed it as he had. But she had convinced him that it was nothing serious. She truly believed that there was something residual left in her and that they were simply a part of one another now.

However this new one…it was like a glimpse into something. She told him that she could see everything that could be and what should never be. Was Rose dreaming something that should have never been? Or something that could have been?

He pauses as he reaches the door and sighs softly. What is he going to do? He pushes the door open and frowns. Rose is no longer in the bed. Shutting the door behind him, he studies the room, but doesn't catch sight of her until she pokes her head up from the side of the bed he couldn't have seen.

'Hey.' She smiles at him and disappears as she tries to fish something out.

'What are you doing?' He inquires and he remains put for a moment before walking towards her.

'I'm trying to get my other flat,' She gets out. He stops and watches her as she is sprawled on the floor. He notices that she does indeed have only one on her foot and is struggling to reclaim the other one. 'Don't know how it got under here.'

After a few moments, she shuffles herself out of her position and her arm reveals a black ballerina flat in her hand. She stands and smiles at him, holding the shoe in her hand.

'How are you feeling?' He wondered and Rose smiled a bit.

'Much better.' She lied. In reality there is still a throb in her head. But she doesn't want to lie about a bed all day. She wants to be up and moving. And besides, the pain has dulled now. It's certainly manageable.

'Are you sure?' He questions. She certainly appears to look much better than when he left her earlier. He had lost track of time when he had been with Donna. He doesn't remember how long Rose had been asleep for.

She walks towards him and embraces him tightly, still unable to forget that portion of the dream. When she pulls away, she smiles at him. 'I promise.'

He pulls closer again, placing a kiss on her head. It still worries him. 'All right.'

Rose nods her head and takes his hand tightly, leading him out into the hallway once more. 'I assume you were coming to check on me?'

'Yeah, I was,' He admits. 'I was worried.'

'I'm all right now.' She smiles and together they walk into the console room.

Donna is already there, reading the book that Rose had left with her a while ago. When she hears them approaching she turns her gaze up and smiles at them. Rose looks good, not that she'd know how she looked earlier, but she seems bright and cheery.

'Where's your other shoe?' Donna notices and Rose and the Doctor look down to her right foot. She turns her attention to her hand.

'Oops…' Rose hadn't realised that she forgot to put her shoe on. Quickly she slips it on and smiles.

'So, Shan Shen!' Donna cries excitedly and the Doctor goes over to the controls while Rose sits beside Donna.

'Shan Shen?' Rose echoes and Donna nods.

'It's gonna be great!'

'What's there?' Rose wonders and the Doctor turns to her, still fiddling with the controls. The TARDIS begins to shake.

'A planet that's inhabited by humans during the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire.'

Rose smiled at that. 'Just a wander?' He nods his head.

'Just a wander. What could happen?'

* * *

When everyone steps out, they crinkle their noses at the smell of the dirty alleyway in which they have landed. Rose looks up to the white sky, it's hazy but there are pagodas and kites being flown in the sky.

Donna has already decided to take the lead as she heads down the alleyway. The Doctor takes Rose's hand and they follow behind her. She looks at the buildings they walk by and see ornate banners fluttering in the light breeze. There is a stylised form of Chinese writing on it.

Donna is waiting for them at the mouth of the alleyway, when they join her; they see a tatty street market. There are a bunch of wooden stalls, some have crates and barrels, and others have cages full of chickens.

She smiles at them and together they begin to wander the crowded market streets. It is a tightly compacted area, as many of the passers by appear to be mainly Chinese in a peasant's clothes. They are continuously bumped into and Rose can see Donna's unimpressed features.

She continues to observes the stalls, seeing the wares that the stall keepers are peddling and Rose watches as one man takes out a chicken from the cage and lay it on what she assumes is a wooden block. She widens her eyes as she sees the stall owner picks up a rusty cleaver. The chicken is squirming around widely and then suddenly, it's still flapping its wings, but it no long has a head.

Rose turns her attention somewhere else. Never again. She makes a bit of a face.

'Rose what is it?' Donna turns back and Rose motions to the chickens and then draws a line across her neck. 'Oh. Ew.'

They continue to walk around, until they pass by a large amount of crates and there is a brief pause in their step. Rose covers her nose and motions to the crates. The smell is horrific. She notices that Donna has done the same, but the Doctor remains unaffected.

'I think it's that!' She taps one and it begins to hoot. She jumps and Donna begins to push her back, indicating her to move forward. They seem to set off a chain reaction as all the crates begin to hoot, following them until they leave that section.

Donna looks over her shoulder at the Doctor and Rose who are drinking something out of a wooden bowl. It was foamy and Donna hadn't understood what the purveyor described it as, and she hadn't wanted to find out. She smiles a bit when she notices that they're both taking a drink and the Doctor lifts Rose's bowl up higher. It causes her swallow a large amount and to swallow it funny. She hastily lowers it and coughs a bit, giving him a dirty look. He lowers his own drink and smiles playfully at her.

Donna shakes her head at their antics and wanders slightly. She passes by a rough looking doorway with a woman sitting on a stool just outside it. She is heavily dressed in Chinese robes, but there also seems to be something Romany about her garb as well.

While Donna gives her a passing glance, this woman has clever, sharp eyes and immediately takes note of Donna. She smiles darkly.

'Tell your fortune, lady? The future predicted. Your life foretold.' She tries to entice her and Donna turns around.

'No thanks.' She shakes her head and turns around to leave. The woman, undeterred attempts another method.

'Don't you want to know? If you're going to be happy?' She smiles when Donna turns to face her again.

'I'm happy right now, thanks.' Donna replies simply and takes another step forward to leave the woman. She starts to become desperate and fishes for anything.

'You've got red hair. The reading's free, for red hair.' The woman offers and that causes Donna to turn around again. She debates and then shrugs.

'All right then…' Donna follows the woman into the room.

The room is dark and shrouded with many different types of drapery. The air is heavy with the thick scent of incense. But oddly, the walls are just broken concrete, giving the impression that this entire downtown society has constructed itself into abandoned warehouses and tenements.

Donna has a seat on the chair and the fortune-teller scuttles off to in her own. She grasps Donna's hand tightly in her own. She is breathing very deeply and staring at Donna intensely.

'Ohh, you're fascinating. No, but you're _good_. I can see…a man. The most remarkable man. How did you meet him?' She wonders and Donna smirks.

'You're supposed to tell me.'

'I see the future. Tell me the past. When did your lives cross?'

'It's kind of complicated. I ended up in his spaceship on my wedding day. Long story.' Donna has a bit of a sigh in her voice.

Donna doesn't know that there is a parting in the drapery and something is staring at her, with hunger in its eyes. It tics a bit, waiting.

'But what led you to that meeting?' The fortune-teller inquires and Donna frowns, trying to pinpoint an exact time.

'Well…all sorts of things, but…my job, I suppose. It was on Earth, this planet called Earth. Miles away. But I had this job, as a temp, I was a secretary, in a place called H.C Clements,' Donna widens her eyes as the images of her at her desk in her old building force themselves to her mind. She physically felt those images and she blinks. 'Whoa…sorry.'

'It's the incense. Betters the memory. Just breathe deep.' The fortune-teller instructs and Donna does so.

The creature scuttles across the floor, eyeing Donna up. The fortune-teller eyes the creature and smiles softly. What a perfect victim for this little event to take place. But she can't go too fast, for risk of scaring her away. Patience. That is what it will require.

* * *

Rose is sitting on a large crate, waiting for the Doctor who is examining a shopkeeper's sea urchins when she feels the dull throb in her head magnify. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to steady her breathing. Oh, why now?

'_The time is coming…' _

She hears something in her mind and she snaps her eyes open, looking around for the source. She sees nothing odd and shakes her head. She must be losing it. She lets out a shaky breath and inhales deeply. What is coming though?

* * *

'Do you ever think…? What if you'd never met this man? If your life had taken a different path?' She inquires and it causes Donna to nod her head deeply.

'Yeah. I got lucky.' To be honest, Donna wasn't sure if lucky was the right word. She can't imagine her life without the Doctor and Rose now.

'But was there ever a choice?' The fortune-teller inquires, fishing for more detail. 'This job of yours. What choices led you there?'

Donna flinches and remembers the event. She is sitting with her mum in their little blue car. She blinks and is staring at the fortune-teller.

'There _was_ a choice,' Donna remembers and she widens her eyes. 'Six months before. Cause the agency offered me a contract at H.C Clements…' Donna stares off as she remembers that morning again. 'But there was this other job, my mother knew this man…'

* * *

_Donna adjusts her rear-view mirror and watches as her mother buckles up her seatbelt, she twists so she can see the back seat and places her purse on the floor._

'_Jival, he's called, Jival Chowdry, he runs that little photocopy business on Merchant Street, and he needs a secretary…' Sylvia begins before Donna abruptly cuts her off._

'_I've got a job!' Donna insists and her mother scoffs. _

'_As a temp! This is permanent! It's 20,000 a year, Donna…' Again Sylvia tries to get her point across, Donna will hear none of it._

'_H.C Clements is in the city, it's nice, it's posh, so stop it!' Donna replies, annoyed and she turns the ignition key, the engine starts…_

* * *

Donna continues to stare deeply into the fortune-teller's eyes, transfixed. But she is scared, it's as if she's really living these flashbacks she's having.

'Your life could have gone one way or the other. What made you decide?' The fortune-teller wonders and Donna continues to stare into her eyes.

'I just did…' Donna responds and the creature moves forward again. It's getting so close to Donna, staring at her back. It's ticing wildly, but it goes unnoticed by Donna.

'But when was that moment, the precise moment? When did you choose?' The fortune-teller demands, she's starting to appear desperate and reigns herself back in.

* * *

_Donna and her mum are sitting a T-junction in the road. Donna doesn't know what to do. Should she go left or right? She stops the car because of traffic, but also because of her mum's incessant nagging. She flicks the car's indicator left._

_She watches a lorry thunder down the road ahead of them. Donna doesn't know what to do after it passes them._

'_It won't take long, just turn right, we'll pop in and meet Mr. Chowdry, Suzette can introduce you…' Sylvia explains and Donna shakes her head._

'_I'm going left, if you don't like it, get out and walk!' Donna replies curtly and Sylvia seems unfazed by Donna's reaction._

'_If you go right, you'll have a career,' Sylvia dangles that opportunity in front of Donna. 'Not just filling in.'_

'_You think I'm so useless.' Donna informs her mother and Sylvia rolls her eyes._

'_I know why you want a job with H.C Clements, lady,' Her mother points her finger at her. 'Cause you think you'll meet a man, with money, and your whole life will change,' She inhales sharply. 'Well let me tell you, sweetheart, City Executives don't need temps. Except for practice.'_

'_Yeah, well, they haven't met me!' Donna counters and her hands begins to motion the car left…_

* * *

Rose slips from the crate and she presses her hands to her head, trying to stop the pain. She starts to walk a few steps, hoping that will relieve the pain.

'_Our time draws near. Prepare…'_

The Doctor turns when he hears Rose slip down off the crate. She has her hands pressed to her head and he frowns.

'Rose?'

* * *

The fortune-teller tightens her grip on Donna's hand, her eyes are blazing. She's scaring Donna, but she's in thrall of the fortune-teller, the haze from the incense is slowly building, becoming thicker.

'You turned left. But what if you'd turned right? What then?' The fortune-teller wonders and Donna frowns at her.

'Let go of my hand…' Donna instructs and she tries to tug it free. The creature edges closer and it hisses now, ticing as it bides its time.

'What if it changes? What if you go right? What if you could _still_ go right?' The fortune-teller entices and Donna widens her eyes as she sees herself in the car, directing it right.

'Stop it!' Donna cries and she immediately freezes, she can't look around. 'What's that?! What's on my back? What is it? What's on my back?!' Donna screams and she can feel her shirt being dragged back, at the shoulder, like something is trying to pull itself up onto her back from behind.

'Make the choice again, Donna Noble, and change your mind, turn right!' The fortune-teller demands and she stares at the black insect that has now attached itself to Donna.

Donna stares at the fortune-teller hypnotised. 'I'm turning…'

'Turn right. Turn right! _Turn right!_' The fortune-teller demands loudly and Donna stares off.

* * *

'_Let me tell you, sweetheart, City Executives don't need temps. Except for practice.' Sylvia reminds her and Donna pauses, as if considering her mother's words carefully._

'_Yeah. Suppose you're right…' Donna sighs defeated and flicks the car's indicator from left to right. Deciding that her mother knows best, Donna steps on the gas and directs the right as she pulls out of the stop._

* * *

Rose abruptly pauses in her little steps and she turns to the direction the Doctor is as he carefully approaches her. Her gaze is locked firmly with the ground.

'Rose? Is everything okay?' The Doctor questions nervously and he receives no reply from her.

Rose is still staring at the ground when she widens her eyes. 'Now…the time is now.' She whispers.

'I'm sorry?' The Doctor wonders and her head snaps up. He grows apprehensive when he notices the colour drain from her face.

'The time is now. She needs us.' Rose repeats. Her eyes glass over from unshed tears, and she inhales deeply.

Suddenly the Doctor widens his eyes as a trail of blood runs from her nose and her eyes roll back into her head as her legs give out and she starts to fall to the floor. The Doctor springs forward and manages to catch her, both of them falling to the ground.

Rose appears to have fainted and when he can't rouse her, the Doctor begins to panic. He wipes the blood from her nose and doesn't know what to do. Where's Donna? He could really use her help right about now.

Another trail of blood has followed in its predecessor's path. 'Rose? Rose?! _Rose?!_'

* * *

Donna makes her way through a crowded pub as she carries a tray of drinks. It's so noisy and crowded in here; she has to knock into multiple people as she tries to pass through them.

She smiles as she quickly looks around the pub. Everyone seems to be in the Christmas spirit, there are people wearing reindeer antlers, the paper hats from Christmas crackers and there is tinsel everywhere.

There is a bottleneck of people gathered close to where Donna is trying to deliver the tray of drinks. She narrows her eyes and starts towards them.

'Scuse me, there you go…careful. Oi! Buster! Shift! Thank you!' Donna calls and gives the man who she had to get to move a satisfied smile.

Donna finally makes it to the table where her friends are waiting. She grins at them and they look happy to see her.

'Here we are! Feed at the trough!' Donna sets down the tray of drinks and everyone grabs one.

'Mooky says, let's go to the Boardwalk, it's two for the price of one.' Veena informs the group and Donna frowns.

'Christmas Eve? It'll be heaving!' Donna complains and Mooky grins.

'Exactly! Get in and grab 'em!'

'That's the second round of drinks you've bought, it was my turn.' Veena turns to Donna and she shrugs. Not really minding.

'I can afford it. Promotion! You're talking to Jival Chowdry's Personal Assistant, I'll have you know, capital P, capital A, 23,000 per annum, merci beaucoup!' Donna announces and holds up her drink in jubilation.

Veena follows suit and grins. 'Here's to Mr. Chowdry!'

Donna drinks deeply from her glass and then glances towards Alice. She seems quiet, even for her. Maybe even disturbed. Donna frowns when she notices that Alice keeps stealing glances at Donna's back.

'What is it?' Donna questions. It seems to snap Alice from her little trance and her attention turns to Donna.

'Sorry?' Alice says.

'Did someone spill a drink on me?' Donna questions and Alice shakes her head quickly.

'No.'

'You keep on looking at my shoulder, what is it? What's wrong?'

'I don't know…' Alice admits, but she steals another glance at her shoulder.

'Don't tell me you're getting all spooky again. It was bad enough when you saw the ghost of Earl Mountbatten at the boat show, why do you keep looking, what is it?' Donna questions and watches Alice grow fearful.

'It's like…it's like there's something I can't see.' Alice replies and Donna holds her gaze. Donna is slightly put off by that.

A man runs into the pub, shouting loudly and everyone has quieted down so that they can hear what he has to say.

'I'm telling you; it's in the sky! And it's massive! It's the star! It's the Christmas star!' He yells frantically. Everyone looks at each other around the room.

* * *

She is running frantically. Where is he? Where is he?! She knows he's here, this is her world, her original world and there are Racnoss destroying the Earth. She knew he had to be here.

She pauses, trying to catch her breath and inhales deeply, placing her hand on the wall to steady herself as she straightens up her posture. Her head is aching; it's a constant throbbing pain. She doesn't get why.

Sometimes she sees different images in her head. Almost like another timeline. She presses her hand to her head as she feels another onslaught of images in her mind. In this memory, she had survived the Battle of Canary Wharf. She closed her eyes and saw herself hitting the wall. Pete didn't save her. She and the Doctor weren't separated; it warmed her heart to think that it was possible.

She sees her life, in pieces, as it comes to her mind. They meet so many new people and they go to so many different places. Rose smiles a bit. What a life that must have been. But now she's here. And she can reclaim everything that had been stolen from her. She just needs to get to him. She can already see his face. She smiles at that thought. She has so much to tell him about. Ever since they were separated and he left her on that beach.

Another memory resurfaces in her mind. In this odd timeline…their relationship has drastically changed. For the better…maybe when she sees him…

Rose smiles and inhales deeply. But first…she has to find him.

* * *

The Doctor frantically tries to rouse Rose from her current state, but it's of no use. She simply will not wake. It's almost as if she's in some sort of stasis, like a trance or hypnosis. He takes off his jacket and bunches it up, slipping it under Rose's head, she doesn't even make a slight move.

Starting to panic, the Doctor rises from her side and starts to pace. Deciding it'd be better if he moved her; he kneels down again and tries to shift her so he can get a better grip. And yet…he can't. It's like trying to move dead weight, she simply will not move. It's as if something is ensuring she remains where she is. Some unseen force.

He gets up and lets out a yell of frustration, kicking over piled up crates as a crowd has begun to gather around Rose.

'Donna?! Donna?!' He yells as loud as he can, hoping to hear some sort of response. What a time to go for a wander. The Doctor notices the growing crowd and he becomes enraged.

'Back off!' He shouts at them, but receives empty stares, and so he pushes his way forward and kneels beside her again. 'Give me some room!'

* * *

Donna and the rest of the pub patrons pile out into the crowded street as the Racnoss Star begins to descend over the street and it opens fire. Everyone starts to run to find cover, screaming.

Donna and her group begin to run away with the rest of the panicked people and she pauses as she stops to watch the destruction, Alice stops with her. The Star moving rapidly across the night sky, Donna stares at it intensely, as if she's remembered something that has never happened. She blinks rapidly and shrugs that thought off. She watches everyone run around her but then sees Alice staring at her.

'Alice, there's a great big web star thing shooting at people and you're looking at _me_.' Donna tilts her head at the confusion she's going through.

'There's something on your back!' Alice replies terrified and is frantically pointing at Donna's back. She turns around and runs away.

Donna looks back towards the direction of the Webstar. Something is propelling her to go there. Something deep within her. She can't explain why, she just needs to go in that direction.

She takes a deep breath and then starts to run towards it. Venna calls out to her in utter shock.

'Donna! Where are you going?! You'll get yourself killed! Donna!'

But she ignores Veena's frantic shouting. Instinct is pushing her forward, telling her to run, just keep running. She runs down the street, with the Racnoss Star far off in the distance, raining down fire. Until the tanks fire and destroy the Star. Donna pauses as she stares at the blast, raining down parts.

She starts to run again.

* * *

Donna runs until she reaches a barricade set up in the street. The street is sealed off, there is a large crowd gathered at the barriers, along with ambulances, police cars and army jeeps. She stops at the back end of the crowd and begins to push her way forward.

She struggles to see what's going on, but that instinct compels her forward. She _needs_ to see what's going on. She places her hands on her hips as she tries to figure how she's going to go about seeing the commotion.

A thought presents itself and so she goes around to the side. She creeps around the back of an army jeep and notices there is no crowd. There is slight gap between the barriers and Donna smirks, she easily slips through it.

She stops and lingers in the shadows, just watching the scene unfold before her.

There is a second ambulance parked there with the doors to the back opened. There are army men around it, but Donna has never heard of UNIT before, and wonders if they are a specialty unit in the army itself. The men are quiet, as if shocked by this event. One man has his back to Donna as he communicates over a radio, she then notices that paramedics are rolling a gurney towards the ambulance. But the body is covered. Donna feels bad.

'From the evidence, I'd say he managed to stop the creature. Some sort of red spider. He blew up the base underneath the Barrier, flooded the who thing, over.'

'_And where is he now? Over.'_

'We've found a body, sir. Over.'

'_Is it him?'_

'I think so. He didn't get out in time. Sorry to report, sir. But the Doctor is dead. Over.'

Donna turns back to the gurney as she notices an arm slip out, an arm in a brown suit. Something falls from the hand. Donna stares at the odd device, it means nothing to her. She suddenly feels like she's intruding, and so she turns away, walking back the way she came.

Donna stares off in thought as she continues to walk away from the scene she just witnessed. She doesn't notice the woman that is running towards her. She runs right by Donna and, having noticed where Donna was coming from, she stops and turns towards her.

Breathless, she manages to get out in a rush, 'Excuse me! What happened, what did they find? I'm sorry, but…did they find someone?'

Donna turns to this petite, blonde woman, breathless and frantic. 'I don't know. Bloke called the Doctor or something.' Donna offers and she watches the woman widen her eyes.

'Where is he?' She questions and Donna notices the unevenness in her voice.

'They took him away, he's dead.' Donna informs her and her hands fly to her mouth.

Rose's mind is screaming, cursing and frantically trying to deny it. In her mind, there is a voice telling her this is wrong. This isn't supposed to happen. Their lives were supposed to be so different than what is currently happening. They were lovers in this alternate life. Her real life. A life where they are together.

'_He's just a man who I happen to love!'_ Rose stares off as her mind shows her that she is being held by a woman and a young boy is in her face.

'_What he felt…I'm capable of that…'_ Rose bites her lip as her mind shows her the two of them in his bed, discussing something she doesn't remember.

'Sorry. Did you know him? I mean, they didn't say his name, it could be any doctor.' Donna's voice rouses Rose from her thoughts. Those thoughts…are they memories, from her real life. Not this one? Rose turns to Donna, her eyes are glassy, but she refuses to cry. She knows what she has to do. Her mind tells her so. But it's like it's split. Why is that?

'I came so far…' Rose whispers angrily. How could she miss him? She fought like hell to see him again. Like hell! She'll be damned if this will stop her now.

'Could be anyone.' Donna repeats and Rose pauses, really taking a good look at Donna.

'What's your name?' Rose wonders. Could it be?

'Donna. And you?' Donna watches the woman shake her head.

'I'm just…passing by, I'm not…I shouldn't even be here…this is wrong. This is so wrong. What was it, sorry, Donna what?' Rose stares past her, to Donna's back.

'Why do you keep looking at my back?' Donna questions and folds her arm, her tone becoming cold.

'I'm not.' Rose lies and steals another look, wanting to be sure.

'Yes you are, you keep looking behind me,' Donna replies annoyed. Rose does it again. 'You're doing it now,' Donna attempts to look over her shoulder, first the right and then left. 'What is it, what's there? Has someone put something on my back?'

In the commotion, Rose quietly activates her device and slips away, her mind tells her so. Leaving Donna alone. Donna attempts to reach her back, but can't. There is a quiet hiss and a tic. When she does look up, Donna notices that the blonde woman is gone. There isn't anyone near her as she looks around. Donna swallows and becomes uneasy; she walks away, down the dark street. Wondering whom exactly that woman was.

* * *

Donna storms into Chowdry's office fuming, a piece of paper clutched firmly in her hand as she stares at her boss. The open type of office also houses four other desks and four other staff members keeping their heads down.

'You can't sack me! I'm your Personal Assistant!' Donna shouts and waves the paper in his face.

'Now, we don't have to make a scene, just come downstairs, and we can have a little talk…' Chowdry attempts to calm her down but Donna won't have any of it.

'Oh, I'll make a scene, right in front of a tribunal. First thing I'm gonna say is 'wandering hands!''

'Come on, Donna,' Chowdry attempts to talk sense into her. 'You know what it's been like, the past few months, ever since that Christmas thing. Half my contracts were on the other side of the river, and the Thames is still closed off, I can't deliver, I'm losing a fortune…'

Donna abruptly cuts him off. 'Well sack one of this lot! Sack Cliff! He just sits there; I don't know what he does all day. Sorry Cliff,' Donna motions to him apologetically, but then she narrows her eyes. 'Actually, I'm not sorry, what _do_ you do all day?' Donna questions.

Suddenly, the whole room shakes with one big shudder, but then as soon as it started, it stopped.

'What the hell…?' Chowdry says. He, Donna and few other staff member run towards the window.

Far off in the distance, over the rooftops, there are strange rain clouds forming, and swirling away, disappearing as fast as they came.

'Like an earthquake. That's weird. Funny sort of clouds.' Chowdry remarks with the rest of the staff.

Donna is still more concerned with the letter in her hand. 'Who typed this? I'm your PA, did you get someone else to type this?' Donna widens her eyes as the realisation hits her. 'Beatrice!'

* * *

Chowdry and the rest of his staff have turned on a TV to watch the news unfolding of Royal Hope Hospital that has seemingly vanished into thin air. There is a stillness in the air as they wait for updates about the people who have been taken. Donna, who is continuously packing up her desk, obviously unfazed by this story, mars the silence.

'_It sounds impossible, but the entire hospital has disappeared. The Royal Hope Hospital no longer exists. It's not been destroyed, there's no wreckage, it's simply gone. Reports from bystanders say that the rain lifted up around the hospital, that the rain actually went up, into the air. This was followed by a flash of lightening. And when it cleared…the Hospital was gone. Literally, lifted out of its foundations. To repeat: no wreckage, no rubble, no debris. Simply, gone. And we're being told that CCTV footage from surrounding buildings has confirmed this. An entire hospital has vanished into thin air.'_

The news report camera moves to show the gaping hole where the hospital used to be. There are gasps from the little group around the TV and everyone exchanges little looks of concern.

Donna places an empty cardboard box on her desk and begins to sort through the various items on her desk.

'Hole punch. Having that. Stapler. Mine. Toy cactus, you can have that, Beatrice, catch!' Donna throws the cactus to Beatrice; it lands on the floor by her. But she doesn't retrieve it. 'Cliff, I'd give you my mousemat, but I'm worried you'd cut yourself.'

'All right, Donna, have some respect. There's two thousand people in that hospital. And it's vanished!' Chowdry remarks and Donna gives him a look as she picks up her box and strides towards the door.

'Yeah well, I'll show you vanishing, thanks for nothing! Oh, and you know when that money went missing from the kitty? Anne Marie. That's all I'm saying. Anne Marie!' Donna positions her hand to open the door when the whole room shakes violently again. 'Oh don't tell me, the hospital's back! Well isn't that wizard?!'

Donna pushes the door open and disappears into the daylight, keeping her head held high.

* * *

Donna sits on the couch in front of the telly as she shifts a pillow and holds it tightly in her lap. The living room is quiet and Donna steals a quick glance to her grandfather, who is watching the TV intensely.

'_To confirm…'_ The news reporter looks subdued and distant. '_The Royal Hope Hospital was returned to its original position. But with only one survivor. Everyone else inside the hospital is dead. The only person left alive, is medical student Oliver Morgenstern.' _The camera turns to Oliver who is wrapped in a paramedic's blanket, clearly very upset.

'_There were these creatures. Like rhinos. Talking rhinos, in this…black leather. Called the Judoon. Hundreds of them. And the air was running out, we couldn't breathe. A colleague of mine gave me the last oxygen tank. Martha. Martha Jones. And…she died…'_

The camera pans up to the reporter once more. '_The final count has yet to be confirmed, thought it's being estimated that one thousand two hundred people lost their lives. The police, and the army, are investigating reports of a battle, within the hospital, centred around the Magnetic Resonance scanner. This is a standard piece of NHS equipment, but it's being said the device was converted into some sort of weapon. Apparently a member of the public intervened, to stop it being used. More now, from the only survivor, Oliver Morgenstern.'_

Donna watches her mum come into the room and sit beside Donna; they remain quiet as the camera pans down to Oliver again.

'Rhinos?' Donna frowns and rolls her eyes.

'Rhinos could be aliens.' Wilf informs them and Donna crosses her arms at that ridiculous statement.

'Hush.' She replies and Sylvia sighs, she's clearly tired and turns to Donna, a sad smile on her face.

'Least you've got a hole punch. And a raffle ticket.' Sylvia offers and Donna shrugs a bit.

'Yeah, well they can keep the raffle, I wouldn't take a dead cent off that man.' Donna informs her haughtily.

'You two!' Wilf turns to them and shakes his head. 'There's aliens on the news! They took that hospital all the way to the moon, and you're banging on about raffle tickets!'

'Don't be daft, Gramps, it wasn't the moon, it couldn't be.' Donna replies and Wilf disagrees, pointing to the TV again.

'I'm telling you, it's getting worse, these past few years,' Wilf recalls and begins to think of something odd. 'Those aliens. It's like all of a sudden, they've _noticed_ us. Keen eyes are watching. Up there. And they're not friendly.'

'You'll fight them off.' Donna smiles warmly at Wilf and he nods his head vigorously.

'For you, my love. Anything!' He declares and turns to Sylvia as she shuffles through the box Donna brought home with her.

'This stapler says 'Bea.'' Sylvia comments and Donna suddenly realises something about her mother's attitude towards this whole mess.

'Can't believe you're taking it so well, me being sacked. Thought you'd hit the roof.' Donna admits and her mother sighs slightly.

'I'm just tired, Donna. What with your father and everything. To be honest…I've given up on you.'

Donna is crushed by those words and looks to the TV again, trying to push everything into a ball and bury it. She concentrates on Oliver's words.

'_There was this woman, she took control. Said she knew what to do, said she could stop the MRI or something. Sarah Jane, her name was. Sarah Jane Smith.'_

The new cuts to various photos of Sarah Jane, Donna shifts in her seat a bit as she watches the photo compilation.

'_Sarah Jane Smith was a freelance investigative journalist, formally of Metropolitan Magazine. Her body was recovered from the hospital, late this afternoon.'_

'What's for tea?' Donna questions and her mother only shakes her head.

'I've got nothing in.' Sylvia admits and Donna smiles slightly.

'I'll get us chips. Last of my wages. Pie and chips, yeah?' Donna offers and her mum smiles wistfully.

'Yeah, that sounds good.'

Donna gets up from the couch and collects her jacket shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

The street where the shops are is strangely deserted. It isn't terribly late at night and Donna wonders where all the people are. She continues to walk along the lonely street when she freezes, catching sight of something in the distance.

In an alleyway, there is a blinding, flashing white light coupled with a sizzling sound. Donna watches the alleyway intensely, all the sounds seem to be magnifying, as they appear to be getting stronger.

She walks a bit closer to the alleyway, curiosity gnawing at her. There is a loud bang of light and a woman comes sprinting out of the alleyway, like she's been hurled from something. She stops when she's on the road and looks around, breathing heavily.

Donna frowns. 'Blimey, you all right? What was that, fireworks, or…?' Donna wonders and she peers down the alleyway. There is nothing there anymore.

Rose takes a deep breath and looks around as she recovers. 'Whoa. I dunno. I was just walking along. Weird!' She shrugs and inhales deeply.

Going back to the parallel world had been hard. Telling her family about the Doctor. It was the hardest thing she's ever done. But there is still time to right this wrong and get back to her real life.

Since she's been gone, she's written everything down from the dual timeline she experiences. It isn't often, but when the memories do come back, they are amazing. The life she has. Or had.

She presses her hand to her head. Another headache. She has so much work to do here.

'You're the one…who…Christmas Eve, I met you, in town.' Donna remembers, she's dressed in the same clothing she met her in. But she looks saddened. She looks tired, beaten and worn down.

Rose smiles at the recollection of her. 'That's right, Donna, isn't it?' Rose questions and Donna nods.

'What was your name?' Donna wonders and Rose looks to her back, she tries to make it less obvious.

'Bit of a coincidence. Small world!' Rose smiles and tilts her head at Donna's back. 'How are you? You're looking good. It's been ages. How's things? What you been up to?' The words tumble out of Rose's mouth, and she doesn't think of them until they're out of her mouth. She's trying to change the subject.

Donna crosses her arms. 'You're doing it again.' She states flatly and Rose blinks.

'What?'

'Looking behind me. People keep on doing that. Looking at my back.'

'What sort of people?' Rose wonders and Donna gives her an odd look. She's disturbed by this woman's question.

There is a hiss and a tic that has creeped in to their conversation. The creature pulls the fabric back from her shoulder.

'People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them, sometimes. Staring at me. Like they can see something. And I get home and I look and there's nothing there…' Donna widens her eyes. She's felt something, and hastily looks around. But there isn't anything there. 'Do you see? Now I'm doing it!'

Rose is quiet as she suddenly remembers something. The Racnoss may be gone, but she knows what comes next. He isn't there to stop it. She isn't there to help him. Facing the fact that he's dead hasn't been easy for her. Now that he isn't here…the world is in shambles. Who would have thought just how important to Earth he was. She knew. She always did. But what she needs to find now…is where he's left her. The task just seems daunting. She'll need some resources from home before she sets to her task.

'What are you doing for Christmas?' Rose suddenly asks and Donna gapes at her.

'What am I what?' Donna frowns at Rose and she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

'Next Christmas. Any plans?' Rose wonders and Donna blinks.

'I dunno, that's ages away! Nothing much, I suppose, why?' Donna questions and Rose stares to the sky. It's wonderful to see the stars again. She's missed them.

'You should get out of town. Don't stay in London. You and your family, just leave the city.' Rose informs her and Donna gives her a funny look.

'What for?'

'Nice hotel. Christmas holiday.' Rose offers and Donna shakes her head ruefully.

'Can't afford it.'

'You've got that raffle ticket.' Rose reminds her and Donna stares blankly at her.

'How did you know about that…?'

'First prize,' Rose smiles a bit. 'Luxury weekend break. Use it, Donna Noble.'

Donna is stunned into silence by this woman, she's so disturbed. Donna lowers her voice and her tone becomes cold. 'Why won't you tell me your name?' She doesn't receive a reply. 'I think you should leave me alone.' She turns to leave, walking on, clearly upset.

Rose just turns on her heel, heading back into the alleyway. A quick stop home, and then she'll get to work here. She's almost positive she knows what's going on. And she will fix this. She will not let this world be the way it has to be. Because this is wrong.

Their minds have melded in a sense, she sees two different timelines in her head and she refuses to bow down to this one. A world where her lover is gone. She refuses to accept that. As soon as she sets this right she can return to him. But she must deliver her warning to him as well.

When this is set right…another adventure will unfold before them. The outcome…Rose isn't sure of. Surely now that they are one again she could reveal it to her…

Rose knows she won't. Some things, she isn't meant to know. And that worries her a bit.

Donna hears the loud bang and sizzling sound, only this time, she doesn't turn around. She hopes she never has to see that woman again.

* * *

Donna watches out the window as the car pulls into a drive. It is a country styled house, placed in the middle of a meticulously manicured lawn. A stately Christmas tree is placed by the entrance, it is ornately decorated and perhaps a bit gaudy. Sylvia stops the car and everyone piles out as porters approach them to handle their luggage. Donna and Wilf survey their surroundings and Wilf grins.

'Cor blimey, that's what I call posh. We're going up in the world!' Wilf turns to Donna, still very excited. 'I said you were lucky! Didn't I always say, my lucky star!' Wilf hugs Donna tightly and Donna beams, staring up at Wilf's Christmas antlers.

'For god's sake, don't tell them we won it in a raffle. Be classy! Dad, take those things off.'

'No, I shan't, it's Christmas!' Wilf declares stubbornly and notices a porter carrying a particular suitcase. 'Oi! I'll carry that, it's got my linament…' Wilf chases after the porter, leaving Donna and her mother standing in an awkward silence.

'Reckon we deserve this. It's been a hell of a year.' Donna finally speaks, unable to take the silence any longer.

'Your dad would've loved this.' Sylvia responds, still staring at the landscape.

'Yeah. He would've, yeah.' Donna agrees and puts her arm around her mother's shoulders, steering her into the house.

* * *

Wilf is startled awake by a loud knocking on the door. He groans and rubs his back. What a terrible sleep! He'll be feeling this for weeks. He turns towards the bedroom as he hears Donna's voice.

'Oi! Gramps! Get the door, that'll be breakfast! We've got croissants!' Donna announces and Wilf gets up to get the door.

He passes Sylvia sitting up in the bed, still in her silky nightie, the remote in her hand as she flips through the channels. He doesn't see Donna and assumes she must be getting ready. He frowns at Sylvia.

'Why can't you get it? Lady muck?' Wilf questions and Sylvia tosses him an unimpressed look. Like he should know why she isn't moving.

'It's Christmas Day; I never get up before ten. Only madam there was up with the dawn chorus. Like when she was six years old.'

'I'm not wasting one second in this place!' Donna announces and pokes her head out from the bathroom. She smiles at Wilf. 'How was the settee?'

'Terrible!' He rubs his back again. 'We could've paid for a second room. Hey,' He calls when Donna disappears behind the door again. She pops her head back out. 'Merry Christmas.

'Merry Christmas.' Donna smiles and Sylvia turns to her dad.

'Merry Christmas, Dad.'

The sharp knock on the door is heard again and Wilf goes to the door to answer it. 'Hold on! I'm there!' He announces and opens it. A young Hispanic woman smiles at him and rolls a trolley in. 'In you come, my darling. Grub's up! Merry Christmas!' He smiles at the woman and she returns it.

'Merry Christmas, sir.'

Sylvia stares wide eyed at the television and covers her mouth from the shock. 'Have you seen this…?' But she's too quiet and her question goes unnoticed as Donna comes out of the bathroom.

'Cause I thought, nice early breakfast, then we'll go for a walk. People always say that at Christmas, 'Oh we all went for a walk,' I've always wanted to do that. Very refined. Walk first, presents later, yeah?' Donna makes known her plans and she looks into the bedroom.

Her mum is staring at the TV so intensely and so is the maid. She's staring at Donna's back, rather terrified. They both speak in a rush.

'Donna, come and see.' Her mother says.

'Tienes algo en tu espalda.' The maid points, Donna blinks.

'What?' She questions, more to the maid than to her mother.

'Look at the telly.' Sylvia motions her forward.

'Tienes algo en tu espalda.' The maid repeats and Donna shakes her head, staring at the maid.

'What does that mean? I don't know what you're saying…' Donna is abruptly cut off by her mother.

'Donna, look at the TV!' Her mother calls annoyed and the maid points fiercely at Donna's back.

'_Tienes algo en tu espalda!'_

Frowning, Donna turns around but misses the hiss that follows. Then she widens her eyes. There is something black on her back! It's clinging to her! Donna beings to whirl around as she tries to see what's stuck to her. She catches a glimpse of insect legs and chokes back a scream. She keeps turning back frantically, trying to see both ways and she becomes more terrified.

But suddenly…the creature is gone and she stares at herself in the mirror, breathing heavily. What in the hell was that? She turns back to the bedroom watching the maid run out and Sylvia is yelling at her, Wilf standing beside her, horrified.

'For goodness sake, Donna, don't just stand there, come and _look!_'

Donna does as she's told and rushes into the bedroom, staring at the TV in shock.

'_The Royal Air Force has declared an emergency. We're getting this footage from the Guinevere range of Satellites, it sounds incredible, but the object seems to be a replica of the RMS Titanic. It seems to be falling from out of control from the upper atmosphere. No one's quite sure how this is possible, but this footage is live and genuine. The object is falling on Central London, I repeat, this is not a hoax, a replica of the Titanic is falling out of the sky, and it's heading for Buckingham Palace.'_

Donna, Wilf and Sylvia are staring wide eyed with their mouths open at the footage being shown on the telly.

'Is this a film or something…?' Donna whispers, unable to believe what she is seeing.

It switches to the Titanic arcing down behind Buckingham Palace, edging itself ever closer. Closer. Closer…

A loud explosion is heard and the entire room shakes violently. Wilf rushes to the window to see and Sylvia clicks the remote, all of the channels are simply showing static. She lowers the remote in shock.

'It's gone dead. All of them.'

'No, but the Titanic? Don't be daft. Is that like a sequel?' Donna attempts to explain it away but Wilf continues to stare at the mushroom cloud as it blooms over the remains.

'Oh, god rest their souls…' He whispers quietly and shuts his eyes.

* * *

Everyone has quickly piled out onto the lawn watching from a distance the destruction that is still clearly visible. Porters and various other guests, some still dressed in nightclothes are gaping at the direction of London. Or what used to be London. Donna, Sylvia and Wilf continue to walk forward before finally stopping to witness the aftermath.

Donna turns to one woman who is screaming, she just won't stop screaming.

The mushroom cloud still blooming over the hole where London used to be.

'That's our home…' Sylvia whispers quietly, rather dazed.

'I was supposed to be out, selling papers. I should have been there. We all should. We'd be dead.' Wilf realises. And Sylvia covers her mouth.

'That's everyone. Every single person we know. The whole city.'

'Can't be…' Donna's frivolous attempts to explain it away do nothing to console her mum or granddad.

'But it is. It's gone. London's gone…' Sylvia responds and Donna continues to stare off.

'If you hadn't won that raffle…' Wilf says in shock and Donna widens her eyes.

She stares at them stunned. The blonde woman told her to leave. How did she know this was going to happen?

She studies her surroundings, the woman is still screaming, she turns to the hotel and in one of the windows the maid is staring at her intensely, her eyes burning with fury and her arm is extended, pointing rigidly at Donna. Like she's accusing her of something. Terror grips Donna and she stares off…

* * *

Oh, finally she's found her! She honestly thought she would have never found her. She places her hand on the exterior and feels a connection, it's so faint, but she can tell that she's glad to feel someone familiar. She runs her hands down the familiar wet wood, to see her again…Rose feels so much hope restored.

They can get through this. But sadly…it's only going to get worse before it gets better. So much worse. How could this be happening in the other universes and they didn't even know about it? Maybe that's what she was chosen to go on this journey with Donna…her guide in a sense. Rose has been privy to both lives she could have lived if she wasn't caught by Pete and obviously now, the life she is privy to if she had been. Well, at least she would have been keeping busy…

It isn't time yet…not for Donna, but that doesn't mean that Rose can't start to learn everything she can about her, so that when the time comes, it will be as smooth as it can possibly be.

Rose takes the key from around her neck and carefully slides it into the lock. Still fits and the tumblers still disengage. A sad smile crosses her features. She pushes the door open and covers her mouth. She hears shuffling behind her and notices the UNIT soldiers growing impatient.

'Give me a moment please,' Rose directs and they salute to her. 'Oh, don't do that.'

Rose steps inside and carefully shuts the door behind her. It's so eerie to be in here now. There is only partial lighting coming from the emergency power. That won't last forever. Small puddles of water still pool in certain spots.

Gingerly, Rose pads up the ramp, taking in all she can. She catches sight of the brown jacket carelessly tossed over the coral strut, waiting to be donned again. It brings a tear to her eye as she continues forward. There is an opening in the grating and she kneels down to peer inside. She half expects to see him lean back and greet her, and when that doesn't happen, Rose chokes back her sob.

She stands up and stares at the console, placing her hand on it. She remembers things from her time here, both from this unreal time and her true time. 1969 has creeped into her mind as she remembers being stuck there, but also seeing him, a future version of him. She blushes slightly.

She faintly hears a familiar humming and Rose smiles widely through her unshed tears.

'Hey…oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you,' Rose sits on the console chair and stares at the room. 'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for your loss, I know you cared for him, even more than me…'

The humming is slightly louder, and Rose knows that it's taking a lot for the TARDIS to let her know she's still with her.

'What's going to happen…won't be pretty. I know you can sense that this reality is wrong, how warped it is…but I'm here. And I'm going to fix it. But I am going to need your help, okay? And Donna…she's going to be the catalyst to fixing this whole mess. We can fix everything…' Rose repeats and feels her tears finally falling. 'We just have to be patient, she still needs more time. More events have to unfold. And I'll be bouncing back between this universe and another. But I'll never abandon you. That I swear to you.'

A lone light shines down on Rose and she looks up to it, smiling, trying to be brave. She hastily wipes the tears away and clears her throat.

'I'm sorry. It's just…I know things are supposed to be different. And I want to right them. But with two different timelines going through my head…I just see so many things,' Rose bites her lip and looks up to the light again. 'Enough about me, though. We're going to have to move you, though, okay? We have to get you somewhere safe. So we can protect you.'

Rose swears she can hear the TARDIS giving her consent, willing her to hurry and fix this mess. 'Well, I just wanted to give you the heads up.'

She gets up from the chair and heads back down the ramp, stealing another look at the brown coat, Rose swallows a lump and wipes her eyes, she turns back to the TARDIS. 'I know…I miss him too…'

She gathers her strength and steps out where the soldiers are waiting for her. 'All right men, let's get started. But be gentle, am I understood?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Good. Let's move out.'

* * *

'Leeds?! I'm not moving to Leeds!' Donna announces to the female Housing Officer in charge of the shanty appearing office.

It's so tiny and cramped, messy. There are papers everywhere, in stacks, pinned to the walls, on the ground. Donna makes a face. Sylvia and Wilf inwardly sigh. They're dirty, they want a shower and their luggage looks like it could disintegrate at any moment.

The Housing Office returns Donna's impatient look. She's just as tired as they are. 'I'm afraid it's Leeds or wait in the hostel for another three months.' She informs them and Sylvia presses a hand to her forehead.

'All I want is a washing machine.' Sylvia states defeated.

'What about Glasgow, I heard there's jobs going in Glasgow.' Donna recalls and the woman snaps at her.

'You can't pick and choose!' She declares impatiently. Donna narrows her eyes at the woman. 'We've got the whole of Southern England flooded with radiation, seven million people in need of relocation, and now France has closed its borders, it's Leeds or nothing. Next!' She shouts and as she does so, she stamps a form. The big red letters taunt Donna. Leeds. It's burned into her mind.

Donna watches the world go by her as the coach rattles along. Sylvia and Wilf sit close to her, their luggage piled high with other travellers as well. They steal looks from the other passengers. Only Donna doesn't. She just watches the world sliding by her, wondering, wondering so desperately what is going on with her life. What changed? What god has she angered that karma would come back this terribly? And what about those odd dreams that have begun to plague her. She dreams of a life with that odd man she saw on the gurney last year. Oddly enough, the blonde woman was with them too. But why?

Her mind wanders to the blonde woman and how she knew this would happen. Who is she? Why does Donna get the feeling that his won't be the last time they will encounter each other?

* * *

The coach has dropped them off in Leeds in front of ordinary terraced housing. Aside from Donna, Sylvia and Wilf, there are about ten others waiting with them, all with luggage piled high. Donna can't get over the feeling that they look like evacuees or refugees. She becomes embittered. Why this fate? She's been asking that a lot lately.

Others that live in the house all stare at the group of them with hostile looks in their eyes. They don't welcome them. They're tired of being forced to accommodate these people. Nothing is ever set in stone.

A soldier stands at the back of an open and yet dirty truck in the middle of the street using a portable mike. A few more soldiers and women patrol the area with clipboards.

'The Daniels Family, billeted at number 15, Mr. and Mrs. Obego, billeted at number 31, Miss Coltrane, you're in number 8, the Noble family, billeted at number 29…'

'That's us! Off we go!' Wilf announces cheerily and Donna makes a bit of a face as she picks up her stuff and a bitter woman calls to them from her doorway.

'Used to be a nice little family, number 29. They missed one mortgage payment, just one, they got booted out, all for you lot.' She spat and Donna narrows her eyes at the woman. She's got so much pent up anger, she's just itching for a fight.

'Don't get all chippy with me, Vera Duckworth. Pop your clogs on and go feed the whippets.' Donna shouts at her and Wilf places his free hand on Donna's shoulder.

'Sweetheart. Come on,' Wilf gently coaxes. 'You're not gonna make the world any better by shouting at it.' Wilf smiles and Donna shrugs a bit.

'I can try.' She says with determination in her voice as they approach number 29.

'What happens, do we get keys? Who do we ask, the soldiers?' Sylvia suddenly wonders but before they have a chance to answer, the door is thrown open by a big, smiling man. He appears to be Italian and middle aged.

'Is big house! Is room for all!' He announces happily. 'Welcome, all! In you come, in, in…'

'I thought this was our house…' Donna replies confused and turns around to stare at the street. Is it like this for everyone?

'Is many people's house! Is wonderful! In!' The man attempts to console them and the three of them pile in apprehensively.

The man leads them through the halls and there are three Asian children sitting on the stairs, watching them intensely.

'Upstairs, we have the Merchandani family, seven of them, good family, good kids, except that one, be careful of him,' The man ruffles the youngest boy's hair. 'Joking, where's that smile? Rocco Colasanto, here with my wife and her sister, and her husband, and their kids, and her daughter's kids, we've got the front room, and my mother, she's got the back room all to herself, she's old, you forgive, and this, this is you, this is your place!' Colasanto pauses and gestures to the kitchen he's led them to.

Donna widens her eyes at the cramped quarters and then frowns. Her mother doesn't seem to fair much better as she gives the kitchen another look and turns back to Colasanto.

'What do you mean, this is us?' Sylvia questions and Colasanto grins, gesturing to the beds compacted tightly in the small quarters.

'You got camp beds! You got the cooker, you keep warm, you got the fridge, you keep cool! Is good!'

'What about the bathroom?' Sylvia wonders a bit nervously.

'Nobody lives in the bathroom!' Colasanto lets out a loud laugh. Donna exchanges looks with her mother.

'I mean, is there a rota?' Sylvia clarifies and Colasanto shakes his head.

'Is potluck! Is fun! I go wake mama, she likes new people,' Colasanto announces. 'Mama!' He bellows loudly. 'Is people! Nice people!' And with that last sentence he is gone, leaving Donna, Sylvia and Wilf standing there in the kitchen feeling ever more defeated.

Wilf does his best to remain optimistic and nudges Donna with a smile on his face. 'We'll settle in. Make do. Bit of wartime spirit, eh?'

'But there isn't a war. There's no fight, there's just…this…' Donna counters and can't take her eyes off of the cramped kitchen.

'America!' Wilf suddenly remembers ad Donna turns to him. 'They'll save us. Said on the news, they're sending Great Britain fifty billion quid in financial aid! God bless America!'

* * *

Donna, Sylvia, Wilf and a couple of the Merchandani kids are sitting at the kitchen table, cramped, shoulder to shoulder, eating food from unlabelled tins. It's amazing how easy they were able to adapt to this life. And while still not fully accepting of it, they've done their best not to complain. It was better than the hostel. Donna would take this over that any day.

They continue to stare at the telly, listening to the breaking news, but not fully hearing it. They are becoming ever more jaded to the ills of the world, ever more numb.

'_America is in crisis with over sixty million reported dead. Sixty million people have dissolved, into fat. And the fat is walking. People's fat has come to life and is walking through the streets.'_

Donna watches the little marshmallow creatures march along the empty streets and she eats another spoonful of food.

'_And there are spaceships! There are reports of spaceships over every major US city, and the fat is flying, it's leaving, the fat creatures are being raised up into the air.'_

Wilf continues to stare at the telly and flatly states, 'Aliens.'

'Yeah.' Donna agrees and pushes the tin forward on the table; she's not even hungry anymore.

* * *

Donna brings the thin blanket closer to her body in her attempt to keep warm. Wearing her clothes to bed now hasn't even been able to help her stay warm. She lets out a soft sigh and turns over to her mother who is in the opposite camp bed. The only light comes from the gas lamp; the rest of the kitchen is cramped and shrouded in shadows. Sylvia turns to face Donna drops her voice to a whisper.

'Mary McGinty, do you remember her?' Sylvia wonders and Donna shakes her head.

'Who was she?'

'Worked in the newsagents stand on a Sunday. Little woman, black hair.'

'Never really spoke to her.' Donna informs her and Sylvia looks down. Sadness overwhelms her.

'She'll be dead. Every day, I think of someone else. All dead.'

'Maybe she went away for Christmas.' Donna feebly tries to explain it away. She doesn't want to admit that she's thought of everyone she used to know there as well. And they've all died too.

'Maybe.' Sylvia whispers.

'I'll go out tomorrow; I'll walk into town. There's got to be work. Everyone needs secretaries. Soon as I'm earning, we can get a proper place. Just you wait, mum.' Donna declares.

'What if it never gets better?' Sylvia wonders and Donna takes her hand.

'Course it will.' She smiles at her mum, trying to be brave for her.

'Even the bees are disappearing. You don't see bumble bees anymore.' Sylvia suddenly recalls and frowns a bit.

'They'll sort us out, the Emergency Government. They'll do something.' Donna reminds her and Sylvia simply shrugs.

'What if they don't?'

'Then…we'll complain.' Donna states firmly and that doesn't sit well with Sylvia.

'Who's gonna listen to us? Refugees. We haven't even got a vote. We're just no one, Donna. We don't exist.'

There is a heavy silence in the room. That is shattered when loud singing floats into the room. It's coming from the front room, at first they hear Colasanto's voice, but quickly falling into pace is a whole bunch of people.

Donna becomes furious. 'I'm gonna kill that man!'

She stomps down the hall into the front room, throwing the door open. The room is filled with camp beds and clotheslines, but the room packed tightly with people. Colasanto is standing in the centre, leading the singing, but abruptly stops when Donna balls her fists and shouts to him.

'Listen, Mussolini! I'm telling you, for the last time, button it! If I hear one more sea shanty…!' Donna falls silent when Colasanto takes a step back and reveals Wilf sitting behind him. He's got a beer in his hand and sheepish smile.

'Always liked a sing song…'

* * *

Ten minutes later Donna has retrieved her mother and they sit together with everyone else, Colasanto and his family, as they all belt out a very off key version of Bohemian Rhapsody. Everyone is trying to make the song their own and it's certainly led to some clashing. But it gets laughs from everyone and they take this little pocket of joy that seems to come at just the right moment.

The fun is suddenly halted when the sound of gunshots fill the room. Everyone turns to the window, scared.

'You stay here! Everyone, stay!' Colasanto instructs and receives nods from his family.

He goes to the door with Donna, Wilf and Sylvia following him. She remains in the doorway as the others head outside into the street.

Two soldiers are with their jeeps, but thick smoke is pouring from the exhaust, another soldier fires another round of bullets to the ATMOS device, but it only does nothing. Everyone begins to cough, the gas is toxic.

'Firing at car, not so good, you stupid or what?' Colasanto demands and the soldier shakes his head.

'It's this ATMOS thing, it won't stop, it's like gas, it's toxic.'

'Then turn it off!' Wilf shouts to him and the soldier turns to Donna and Wilf.

'I have done! It's still going! It's all the cars, every single ATMOS car! They've gone mad…' The soldier trails off and notices something off about the red head. He rises his gun. 'Turn around!'

'You gone crazy, boy?' Colasanto demands.

'I said turn around!' The soldier orders, still pointing his gun at Donna.

'Put that down!' Wilf cries and Sylvia rushes forward.

'Donna, do what he says!'

'Turn around, now!' The soldier calls to her.

'Put the gun down!' Colasanto orders him.

'She's a civilian!' Wilf shouts to him, hoping to remind him.

'Just turn around!' Sylvia commands Donna.

'Show me your back!' The soldier shouts to her.

'She's done nothing!' Colasanto yells to him.

But Donna, scared now, has shoved her hands into the air and turns around, revealing her back to the soldier. There is nothing there.

Frowning, the soldier is shaken and lowers his gun. Donna turns to look over to him and sees that he is clearly disturbed.

'I'm sorry…I thought I saw…' The soldier attempts to explain before Wilf angrily cuts him off.

'Call yourself a soldier?! Pulling guns on innocent women! It's a disgrace! In my day, we'd have you court martialled for that!'

Donna looks to the end of the road, not really scared by the soldier's attempt at her life. There is something odd going on here. She frowns when she notices at the end of the road, where it turns; there is bright white light, followed by the familiar pop sound.

Knowing who is on the other side of that white light, Donna calmly turns to it and begins to head down to the woman. She ignores her mother's pleas.

'Donna, where are you going? It's not safe at night! Donna!'

Donna walks around the corner and sees the lone woman standing the street. A slight smile on her face. 'Hello.'

'Hi.' She answers and motions Donna forward.

Together, they walk a bit until they've reached a park and the blonde sits down on the closest bench, she seems so defeated and sad. Donna attempts to bundle herself from the cold.

Faintly they can see drifts of smoke, and Donna watches it, unsure of what could be causing it. Surely it can't be the ATMOS, why would they do that? Sirens from the city fill the night air, Rose turns to the hazy sky. There are still stars…but it won't be long now.

'It's the ATMOS devices,' Rose turns to Donna, speaking quietly to her. 'You're lucky, it's not so bad here, Britain hasn't got much petrol. But all over Europe. China. South Africa. They're getting choked by gas.'

'Can't anyone stop it?' Donna wonders and the blonde nods.

'They're trying. Right now. This little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now…' Rose looks up to the sky and instantly fire rips across it. Donna gasps, it's turned the sky red.

But just as quickly as it started it, it stopped. The fire dissipates into nothing and reveals a normal looking sky once more.

'And that was…?' Donna questions and watches the blonde's eyes grow sadder.

'The Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has been transported to the Sontaran homeworld. The last of the heroes, are gone. There's no one left…' Rose grows depressed and remembered how she found him.

* * *

'_And you are?' The dark haired woman questioned and Rose just smiled a bit._

'_An old friend of Jack's.' She replies and the dark haired woman crosses her arms, unsure if she could trust this woman._

'_He's out at an appointment.' She informs Rose and she nods. _

'_All right. Well, I'll try again later.' Rose smiles and turns to the door, heading out. She takes a look around and catches sight of a blue grey overcoat and feels immensely happy to see him. Finally someone she can hug, embrace, maybe cry on. She's missed that._

_Rose casually walks towards him, as he stops to chat to a young woman. Rose rolls her eyes and quickens her step so she doesn't miss him. The young woman leaves with a noticeable blush on her cheeks. He stands there and waves to her until she is out of sight and Rose crosses her arms. _

'_Another one?' She questions and Jack turns around._

'_Rose?' _

'_Yeah, it's me.'_

_Together they fiercely embrace each other, knowing full well what this means, and Rose blinks back her tears. She's so glad to see him._

'_I'm sorry, for your loss…' Jack replies sadly and Rose turns up to him. They have found a bench to sit on and while she wants to get to Torchwood, to reveal why she's really here, she misses this time to catch up with him. In her real life, she hasn't seen Jack since that run in with the Master. In this timeline, it's been even longer._

'_Thank you…'_

'_It's been hell without him.' Jack admits and stretches a bit. He stares off._

'_I can imagine…' Rose replies and gives him a sad smile._

'_Well, I mean…it's keeping us busy…we just don't seem to be able to keep up. Who'd have thought how much Earth needed him. What a mess…'_

'_I know. Trust me. Living in a parallel world isn't a cakewalk. He doesn't exist there. We try and stay as diligent as possible.'_

'_I don't want to seem rude, because it's great that you're here and all, but why _are_ you here? I thought you were dead? It said that on the list of the dead after Canary Wharf, you were on it.' Jack wonders, his arm around her shoulders._

'_It's so complicated Jack. In this world, I was locked away in a parallel universe, and I'm bouncing around right now between this world and the parallel one.'_

'_What's going on…?' Jack questioned and Rose hesitates to tell him anything. It could so alter this timeline._

'_I don't know if I can say. I could jeopardise everything.'_

'_Remember who you're talking to…' Jack attempts to get a smile from Rose and she does. 'Ah, there we go. God, Rose, you're so worn down.'_

'_You're one to talk.'_

'_Well, that may be true, but I try not to let it show. I have to keep this face looking good.' Jack counters and Rose gives him a shove._

'_All right. I'll tell you, but take me to your associates. What's the brunette's name?'_

'_Gwen.' Jack replies and stands up, helping Rose to her feet. Rose links arms with him and they start towards Torchwood._

* * *

'_Really? How do you know all this?' Gwen wonders and Ianto studies Rose intensely._

'_It's complicated, I can't really say. But you have to trust me.' Rose replies and Gwen turns to Jack._

'_You know I trust you, Rose.' Jack informs her and she smiles at him._

'_Great, I'll give you the specs…but this won't be easy…' Rose turns to them and Jack frowns at Rose's concern in her eyes._

_Immediately he knows. They won't survive this little endeavour. What happens when they're gone? Who will be left? Jack watches Ianto and Gwen who still have no idea the outcome. He wonders if he should tell them up front…or wait until they discover it on their own. Rose reaches for his hand, understanding the thoughts that had been going through his head. _

_What a mess the world had become…_

* * *

'I'm sorry?' Rose questions, she blinks a few times to focus.

'I said you're always wearing the same clothes,' Donna repeats and she pauses as Rose stares at her attire. 'Why won't you tell me your name?'

Rose stares to the sky and closes her eyes briefly. 'None of this was meant to happen. There was a man. This wonderful man,' Rose has to stop and steady herself. She still hasn't recovered from his death. 'And he stopped them. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening. I should know. I was with him.'

Donna watches the blonde as her face softens at the mention of that man. 'That…Doctor?'

'Yeah.'

'Who was he?' Donna wonders and Rose smiles at her.

'You knew him. So did I.'

'Did I? When?' Donna doesn't ever remember meeting a man like that. She thinks she would have remembered that though.

'I think you dream about him, sometimes. A man in a suit. Tall, thin man,' She pauses and smiles. 'Great hair. He had this really great hair.'

Donna recoils from the familiarity that this woman shows her. How did she know about those dreams? 'Who are you?'

'I am you. I travelled with him. Once, a long time ago. Together we travelled with him. But that was in a different world.' Rose informs her but Donna doesn't believe her.

'But I never met him. And he's dead.' Donna recalls and Rose nods sadly, feeling her chest tighten.

'He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve. But you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave, you saved his life.'

Donna stares off as she hit with fierce images, she feels them. The water constantly splashing on her, the heat from the fire. And that man in the suit staring off to something, intense determination in his eyes. _'You can stop now…'_

Donna abruptly stands up, clearly upset. 'Stop it! I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone!' Donna heads off down towards the road, but Rose stands as well. She calls after her with her strong voice.

'Something is coming, Donna. Something worse.' Rose watches as Donna stops and turns back to her. She can see the hesitation in Donna's eyes but she presses her lips together.

'The world is stinking. How could anything be worse than this?'

'Trust me. We need the Doctor, more than ever. I've been chosen to go on this journey with you. I've seen the devastation first hand to every single universe. Danger is coming to them. It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars, and nothing can stop it.'

'What is?' Donna questions quietly and Rose turns to the sky briefly before turning her attention back to Donna.

'The darkness.'

'Well what do you keep telling me for? What am I supposed to do?!' Donna cries desperately. 'I'm not…I mean…I'm nothing special. I'm a temp! I'm not even that! I'm nothing.' Donna finishes defeated and Rose takes a few more steps forward.

'Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation.' Rose informs her; she's telling Rose that. But she won't tell Rose why. Even though their minds have come together, there are still some things that she refuses to tell her.

'Don't. Just…don't. I'm tired. I'm so tired.'

'I need you to come with me.' Rose tells her and Donna straightens up, her snarky nature making a comeback.

'Yeah, well blonde hair might work on the men, but you're not shifting me, lady!' Donna points her finger at her and Rose grins.

'That's more like it.'

Donna smirks back. 'I've got plenty more.'

'You'll come with me,' Rose informs her confidently. 'But only when you want to.'

'You'll have a long wait, then.' Donna folds her arms but it doesn't seem to deter this woman.

'No. Just three weeks,' Rose shrugs and then remembers something. 'Tell me, has your grandfather still got that telescope?'

'Never lets go of it, why?' Donna frowns at the shift of subjects.

'Three weeks time. But you've got to be certain. Cause when you come with me…I'm sorry, Donna. I'm so sorry. But you're going to die.' Rose takes a final look at the sky and simply fades away.

Donna widens her eyes and is bewildered. She starts to cry a bit, she's so upset and so tired of this. And that woman is confident that she was going to follow her. She highly doubted that.

* * *

Donna smiles sadly as Colasanto embraces her tightly and has a wide smile on his face. As if laughter will mask the fear that she's sure he's experiencing.

'And you! I'll miss you, most of all! Flame haired and fiery!'

Donna glances to the open army truck on the street with two soldiers standing by. All of Colasanto's family is piled in the back waiting for him. They are scared and quiet. Wilf is watching the scene unfold, his face is grim.

'Oh, but why do you have to go?' Donna wonders sadly, but Colasanto brushes off her concern.

'Is the new law!' He reminds them and shrugs. 'England for the English, etcetera. They can't send us home, the oceans are closed, they build labour camps!'

'I know, but labour doing what? There aren't any jobs.' Donna reminds him and Colasanto brushes her off again with the wave of his hand.

'Sewing, digging, is good! Now stop it before I kiss you too much,' He embraces Donna again and turns to Wilf, his expression becomes grave. 'Wilfred! My capitano!' Colasanto salutes Wilf, who returns it. Their expressions match and he heads for the truck where the rest of his family waits for him.

Donna moves back to stand beside Wilf. 'It's gonna be quiet without him. Still, we've got more room.' Donna tries to remain positive and bury the nervousness she's feeling within her.

'Labour camps. That's what they called them last time.' Wilf recalls and begins to feel sick.

'What do you mean?' Donna frowns.

'It's happening again.' Wilf realises and shakes his head sadly.

'What is?' Donna wonders and turns to the truck. Colasanto is hugging his wife tightly. His jovial attitude has crumbled away and they are both quietly sobbing.

The soldiers begin to climb into the driver's cab and Donna rushes forward.

'Excuse me. Where are you taking them? Where exactly are you going? Rocco? Where are you going?' Donna is ignored by the soldiers and the truck starts, pulling away slowly.

The Colasantos are staring grimly at Donna, but undeterred, she chases after the truck. She knows it's useless, but she continues anyway, finally giving up, she stands in the middle of the empty street.

'Where are you going? _Where are you going?_' Donna shouts frantically, but receives no reply. She pales as she acknowledges the deadly truth. What is the world coming to?

* * *

In the kitchen, Donna pokes her head in to see her mother sitting at the table; she's alone and staring off. She looks thinner and defeated. Donna swallows and ventures closer.

'I asked about jobs. With the army. They said I wasn't qualified,' Donna is met with silence. 'You were right. You said I should work harder at school,' Again silence. 'Suppose I've always been a disappointment.'

'Yeah.' Sylvia answers quietly and Donna directs her gaze to the floor. Donna doesn't reply but feels defeated. They hold the silence.

* * *

Wilf has set up his telescope, the one true freedom he has left. The sky seems darker than normal and he wonders why that might be. He sighs and cleans the lens for the umpteenth time. He sighs softly and notices movement. He catches sight of Donna as she climbs up to where he's stationed himself.

She's got an old thermos in her hand and a bit of a smile on her face. 'I stole some soup!'

'Good girl!' Wilf compliments and Donna pulls up a chair beside him. He stares off a bit and then turns his attention to his telescope. What had the world come to? When did it all go so wrong?

'We'd get a bit of cash, if we sold this thing.' Wilf says suddenly and Donna turns to him, frowning.

'Don't you dare,' Donna informs him firmly and Wilf twinges a bit with pain, but he quickly recovers. 'How's your stomach?' Donna wonders fearfully. She can't bear to lose him.

'Not so good. I'm like a farmer attacking a bank.' He admits and it only further solidifies things for Donna.

'Ruth said, last week, there's a nurse, just outside town, in Wetherby, doesn't charge.' Donna attempts to entice him but Wilf brushes off her concern.

'I'll be all right.' He attempts to reassure her, but Donna shakes her head.

'What if you're not?' She wonders and Wilf takes her hand into his own. He smiles at her.

'I'm not going anywhere. I promised your dad, I'd look after you.'

Donna smiles sadly at him, but Wilf has directed his attention back to his telescope. 'Should be the other way round. Always imagined, your old age, I'd set a bit of money aside. Make you comfy. Never did. I'm just useless,' Donna pauses but receives no reply. 'You're supposed to say, no you're not.'

But Wilf still isn't listening; he's too busy fiddling with his telescope, puzzled. 'Must be the alignment.' He states quietly, he frowns and adjusts it again.

'What's wrong?' Donna wonders.

'I dunno, can't be the lens…' Wilf double checks, just in case, but the eyepiece reveals nothing. 'I was looking at Orion. Up there, the constellation of Orion. Have a look, what can you see?'

'Where…?' Donna shifts a bit, getting closer to the telescope.

'There…in the sky…' Wilf points and Donna looks into the eyepiece. She draws back after some time, shaking her head.

'Can't see anything. Just black.' Donna confirms, but she looks into the eyepiece again.

'But it's working. The telescope's working.' Wilf insists and frowns.

'Must be clouds.' Donna offers and continues to scan the sky.

'There's no clouds.' Wilf replies and there's a bit of a huff in his voice. Donna shrugs, still looking.

'Well there must be.'

'There's not.' Wilf adamantly insists and stands up, just staring into the sky as Donna still continues to stare into the telescope. After a moment, Donna joins him and together they just stare into the inky black sky.

It was there, an entire constellation, but…look!' Wilf frantically points to the sky, Donna squints and frowns.

'What?'

'There…look there!' Wilf points and Donna follows his arm. He's pointing to a cluster of stars that all of a sudden…simply blink out of existence. 'They're going out. Oh my god. Donna, the stars are going out.'

They continue to stare as one, two, three more stares simply disappear, never to return. Wilf is gaping at the sky, horrified.

But Donna…she's terrified. Suddenly she sets her jaw and straightens up. She turns around to see the blonde woman standing there. She had made her decision.

'I'm ready.'

Rose nods. The time is now. Time to fix everything.

* * *

Rose and Donna run to the main strip of road where an army jeep pulls up and screeches to a halt. Rose hurries Donna to the back where a soldier extends his hand and helps Donna into the back. Another soldier offers Rose his hand and she takes it, lifting her up off the ground and hauling her inside.

Donna is thrown to the side as the driver of the jeep steps on the accelerator and they are gone. Each aggressive turn tosses her into the soldiers, but she doesn't mind. The soldiers have grim expressions on their faces, while the blonde…she just seems ready, like she's anticipating something.

After what seems like seconds the jeep abruptly stops, the driver having slammed the breaks on. The soldiers disembark and offer their hands to Rose and Donna, helping them down.

They appear to be in front of an abandoned industrial warehouse. It's been abandoned for a long time, Donna realises, and there are thick layers of rust and holes where the rust has eaten through the metal. Just dilapidated looking.

The diver peels away and Rose turns to the warehouse. She inwardly smiles. She remembers this place. In another life, she and Martha brought chips to the Doctor and Jack while they tried to figure out how to stop the Master, who, ironically, doesn't exist now.

Rose sets her jaw and begins to march towards the warehouse, Donna follows her, still utterly lost, but the soldiers remain on active duty. Donna doesn't know why.

Rose leads Donna into very battered, dimly lit corridor that lines the warehouse's central space. Donna watches as they pass various scientists in grubby white coats, and more soldiers, that's refreshing.

They all watch as Rose leads on, but she doesn't seem to notice their stares. Donna does. And they seem wary as they continue along their path. Then she realises something and looks over her shoulder.

'Why do they keep looking at me?' Donna wonders as she turns back to Rose.

'There's something on your back.' Is the only reply Donna gets.

Donna looks around as the blonde woman leads into a massive, empty space. The only thing in the building is equipment; more scientists and soldiers are located in the centre, as they pour over the equipment. Donna nearly trips on the mounds of loose wiring and steadies herself.

When she looks up she sees a circle of mirrors, frowning she notices a blue, wooden box placed in the centre of it. An arc of light engulfs it and Donna notices that the exterior of the box has a vast amount of wires clipped to it, and they all seem to lead back to the computer.

A woman in an army type uniform steps forward and salutes to Rose, but she doesn't return it. If anything, Donna notices that it frustrates her.

'Ma'am' The woman states formally.

'I've told you, don't salute.' Rose replies briskly and she turns her chin up. Donna can clearly see that this blonde woman is in charge of this…outfit. Whatever that is.

'Well, if you're not going to tell us your name…' The woman counters and Donna frowns as she looks between the blonde and the army woman.

'What, you don't know either?' Donna questions, a bit taken back. Rose brushes off their comments with a simple explanation.

'What you both don't understand is that I've crossed many different realities, as I've searched through everything. Trying to understand. If I utter the wrong word in the wrong place, it can change the entire causal nexus.'

The army woman turns to Donna and shrugs. 'She talks like that. A lot,' But Donna can't help notice the wary look she gives her. 'And you must be…Miss Noble.'

'Donna.'

'Captain Erisa Magambo. Thank you for this.' She replies and Donna just shrugs awkwardly.

'I don't even know what I'm doing.' She admits and turns to see the blonde surveying the old wooden box.

'Is she awake?' She turns to Magambo.

'Seems to be quiet, today. Ticking over. Like it's waiting.'

'Do you want to see?' Rose questions and a playful smile appears on her features as she leads Donna towards it.

'What's a 'police box?'' Donna questions and Rose evades the question at first. Donna watches as she places her hand on the exterior, a sad, pensive look clouds her features.

'We salvaged it, from underneath the Thames. Just go inside.' Rose pushes open the door, but Donna hesitates and so the blonde stops, the door shuts again. It's just a box, what's so special about a box?

'What for?' Donna questions, but the blonde on motions her to go in.

'Just go in.' She repeats and Donna continues to walk towards the door and pushes it open.

She peers in and frowns, the interior is darkly lit; only shafts of light are shining through the roof section. The centrepiece, which reminds Donna of some sort of console, is opened. There are wires and junk everywhere around it.

'No way!' Donna cries and she steps out, back into the warehouse. She looks around, a smile on her face. She steps back inside the box, and studies it absolutely stunned. A laugh escapes her and it causes Rose to smile as well. Donna comes back out of the box and looks to either side of the box's walls, and then she turns back inside again. This time, she goes up the ramp a few steps but stops and turns around, running back out. There is still a smile on her face.

'What do you think?' Rose wonders, she folds her arms across her chest.

'Can I have a coffee?' Donna questions and Rose nods. She motions for some to be made and when it's ready, Rose goes into the box, following Donna.

Rose passes off the coffee and Donna quickly begins to drink it. Needing to hold on to something familiar, she is just too incredulous at this moment.

She watches the blonde stand close to the centre portion of the console and looking on mournfully. She turns to Donna. There is stark light pouring on to them.

'This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space,' Rose feels the ache in her heart as her memories assault her. They had so many amazing times here together. She craves it now. 'Oh, this room used to shine with light,' But Rose extends her hand slightly. 'But…I think she's dying…' Rose places her hand on the rotor. As if in response, the machine groans and Rose smiles. 'She still wants to help, though…'

'And it belonged to the Doctor?' Donna questions and Rose nods.

'He was a Time Lord. The last of his kind.' Rose informs her.

'But if he was so special, what was he doing with me?' Donna wonders and Rose smiles warmly at her.

'He thought you were brilliant. Like I do.'

'Don't be stupid.' Donna replies sadly. She's useless, these past few years have shown her that.

'Oh, Donna, you are. It just took the Doctor to show you that. Simply by being with him. He did the same to me when we first met. He does it to everyone he touches.' Rose replies and Donna notices the intimate tone in her voice.

'Were you and him…?'

Rose hesitates and turns her attention back to the TARDIS. She's so tantalizingly close now. Just a bit more. 'In another life…yes. Yes we were.' Rose walks to where Donna has sat on the console chair and reaches her hand out to touch her back. Donna immediately tenses, becoming scared again.

But she relaxes, ever so slightly at the blonde's touch. She's so gentle as she smoothes one hand across Donna's back.

'Do you want to see it?' Rose wonders and Donna shakes her head.

'No,' But there is a pause. 'Go on then.'

Rose nods solemnly and begins to walk down the ramp, motioning Donna to follow her.

Once they exit, Rose leads Donna into the circle of mirrors. They are rectangle in shape and they too have wiring that leads back to other types of machines. Donna notices that Captain Magambo stands on the edge.

'We don't know how the TARDIS words, but we've managed to scrape off the surface technology. Enough to show you the creature.' Rose informs Donna and she pales a bit at that statement.

'It's a creature?' Donna echoes.

'Just stand there.' Rose instructs and Donna does so.

'Out of the circle, please.' Captain Magambo instructs and Rose nods.

'Yes ma'am.' Rose begins to head to edge and Donna frantically turns to her.

'Can't you stay with me?' She begs but Rose continues to walk and stand at the edge.

'I'm sorry.'

'Ready?' Captain Magambo questions and the room nods collectively. 'And, activate.'

Simple lights shine on, in the spaces between the mirrors, there is a deep thrum of power being awoken as well.

Donna has welded her eyes shut, but she faintly hears a hissing sound and a tic, being repeated. But she doesn't dare open her eyes.

'Donna? Open your eyes.' The blonde calls to her and Donna shakes her head a bit.

'Is it there…?'

'Open your eyes. Look at it.' The blonde's voice becomes very firm but again Donna shakes her head. Rose closes her eyes at her stubbornness. Then again, she should have known. She knows Donna.

'I can't.'

'It's a part of you, Donna. Look.'

Donna does so, and slowly opens her eyes. She widens them, she can see it! She stunned, shocked as she spins around trying getting a better shot of the creature, she stares at the mirrors, that thing is there!

Rose can see that Donna is falling to hysterics and she calls over to her. 'It's all right, calm down, just listen to my voice, Donna,' Rose can see that Donna is still panicking and unable to focus. 'Donna! I'm still here. It's okay.'

Donna stops and breathes heavily, doing her best to control her panic. She swallows and takes a good look at the creature.

It looks like a massive beetle, clinging to her back. It has a shiny carapace; long, spindly black legs that are constantly moving and flexing. Its mandibles clacking together menacingly as the familiar hiss and tic are heard.

Donna is trying to keep it together, but she wants to scream out so badly, doing as the blonde said and controls her panic, she quietly turns to them. 'What is it?'

'We don't know.' Rose admits and Donna narrows her eyes.

'Oh, thanks!' She replies sarcastically.

'It feeds off time. By _changing_ time, making someone's life take a different turn. The meetings never made. The children never born. A life never loved. But with you…' Rose trails off and Donna takes a moment to jump in.

'I never did anything important.' She reiterates and Rose shakes her head.

'Yes you did. Cause one day, that thing made you turn right, instead of left.' Rose informs her and Donna frowns. That doesn't really narrow it down; she's made lots of left and right turns. When what is specifically?

'When was that…?' Donna questions and Rose folds her arms.

'You wouldn't remember. It was the most ordinary day in the world. But turning right meant you never met the Doctor. Meant you and I never met. And then the whole world changed around you.'

'Can you get rid of it?' Donna questions worriedly, but notices that the blonde's expression becomes emotionless.

'Can't even touch it. Seems to be in a state of flux.' Rose ponders and that statement angers Donna.

'What does that mean?' She questions and Rose shrugs.

'Don't know,' She smiles. 'Sort of thing the Doctor says.'

'You liar! You said I was special. But it's not me, it's this thing, I'm just a host.' Donna spat and Rose shakes her head.

'No, there's more than that…the readings are strange. It's like reality is bending around you.' Rose informs her and Donna gapes at her.

'Because of this thing!' Donna cries out and, undeterred, Rose presses on.

'No, we're getting separate readings. From you. And they've always been there, since the day you were born.' Rose states firmly.

'This isn't relevant to the mission.' Captain Magambo interjects but Rose simply ignores her.

'I thought we just needed the Doctor, but it's both of you. The Doctor and Donna Noble. While I'm there too, it isn't anything to do with me. Together. The two of you will stop the stars from going out.' Rose recalls and feels a twang of longing. So close now…

'Why…? What can I do?' Donna replies, she seems defeated now. This is all too much for her.

'I don't know.' Rose admits and watches as the beetle stirs, flexing its legs.

'Turn it off. Please.' Donna whispers and Rose nods.

'Captain.'

'Power down!' She orders and the room springs back to life, the power down the equipment and the thrum dies, the lights switch off.

Donna is alone again, and she can no longer see the creature. Rose begins to approach her, but Donna looks over her shoulder.

'It's still there, though. What do I do? To get rid of it?' Donna watches the blonde's features erupt into a smile.

'You're going to travel in time!'

With those uttered words, the room kicks into high gear, as if everyone had been anticipating this moment. Rose beckons Donna forward as the rest of the room prepares itself.

'The TARDIS has pinpointed the moment of intervention, Monday the 25th, one minute past ten in the morning, your car was on Little Sutton Street, leading on to Ealing Road, but you turned right, heading for Griffin's Parade, you need to turn left, that's the most important thing, you've got to go back and make sure the car turns left, Donna, have you got that? One minute past ten, you've got to make yourself turn left, heading for Chiswick High Road.' Rose's speech is rushed, the words falling out of her mouth at a fast rate. Donna attempts to concentrate on them but she's caught watching the rest of the room.

A scientist steps forward and ushers Donna into an old and rough looking army jacket, lined with wires and fuses.

'Keep this on, at all times, it's insulation against temporal feedback,' Captain Magambo instructs and another scientist gives her a very chunky looking watch. 'This will correspond to local time, wherever you land,' She hands Donna a glass of watch and instructs her to drink it. Which she does. 'That's to combat dehydration.'

'I remember travelling in time without the TARDIS, rough business.' Rose quips and earns stares from the room. She simply shrugs.

'Always talking like that.' Captain Magambo shakes her head at Rose's quirkiness.

The room stops as the time has come. Donna walks into the circle of mirrors and inhales as she walks into the empty space. Rose, Captain Magambo and two other soldiers stand at the edge.

Everyone is tense; Donna is terrified as she stares at all the scientists and their machines poised, ready to go. She lets out a shaky breath and holds her head high as she completes the last few steps of the walk, standing on the edge.

'This is where we leave you.' Rose places a hand on Donna's shoulder and gives her an encouraging smile.

'I don't want to see that thing on my back.' Donna states firmly.

'No, the mirrors are just incidental. But they bounce Chronon Energy back into the centre. Which we control, and decide the destination.'

'It's a time machine.' Donna replies, amazed.

'It's a time machine.' Rose echoes and Donna turns to her.

'I can see why he likes you.'

'If you could.' Captain Magambo states, breaking their moment. Donna walks centre, but feels her bravery falter a bit. Rose stands on the edge as Captain Magambo busies herself with the other scientists.

'Powering up.' Captain Magambo states and a low thrum of power is heard again, it echoes off the walls of the warehouse.

'How do you know it's gonna work?' Donna wonders.

'We don't.' Rose informs her and Donna gapes at her.

'Oh, brilliant!' She replies sarcastically.

'Just remember. Get to the junction and change the car's direction, by one minute pas ten.' Rose reiterates and Donna frowns.

'How do I do that?'

'That's up to you.' Rose says enigmatically.

'Well! I'll just run up to myself, and have a good argument.' Donna declares.

'I'd love to see that.' Rose replies cheekily and Donna smiles despite herself and her situation.

'Activate lodestone.' Captain Magambo instructs and another loud thrum is heard. The TARDIS windows flicker with light. And the lights surrounding Donna light up once more, they are low level this time around.

Donna is wide range of emotions from terrified to excited, she wants to do this. This means this world now doesn't have to be hers. Her real one sounds so much better. And not just because the blonde keeps insisting that she's so important, but because she's finally doing something with her life. She's finally helping people.

'Good luck.' Rose calls to her and Donna gives her a thumbs up.

'Oh, I'm ready.' She declares. She's ready to set this right. Right the wrong.

'One minute past ten.' Rose restates and Donna nods.

The lights begin to increase, showing their strength as they power up. Donna stares right at Rose. She may not know her name, but she trusts her with everything she had.

'Least I'm not gonna die. Cause I understand it now! You said I was gonna die, but you mean this whole world, it's gonna blink out of existence, but that's not dying, cause a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world! And I'm still alive!' Donna grins widely, but notices that the blonde hasn't smiled at all. She's just staring at her, it disturbs Donna. 'That's right, isn't it? I don't die. If I change things, I don't die. Is that right?'

'I'm sorry.' Rose replies and watches the lights flashing, the power has nearly peaked.

'But I can't die. I've got a future. With the Doctor, and with you. You told me. How can I die?' Donna's mind reels but she doesn't have time to answer her as she watches the blonde staring at her, she looks so sad. 'Tell me. Am I gonna die?'

'And, activate!' Captain Magambo instructs and there are explosions all around the TARDIS.

Rose watches with hope, knowing that she's giving everything to help them. 'Come on…you can do it…I know it…' Rose whispers.

Donna is engulfed by the white light and glimpses her reflection is all the mirrors. She sees that damned beetle too, she feels suddenly catapulted, hard and fast as her vision becomes white.

Rose places her hand on the TARDIS once Donna has disappeared. 'Thank you…thank you…'

* * *

Donna lands with the bit of a thud on all fours as the light slowly dissipates away. She is heaving for air, drinking it in as she can't seem to get enough of it. Slowly she stands up and notices where exactly she is. It's like being in the old days. She's completely stunned as she stares at her surroundings. There are people, and cars…familiar noise! There are children playing and others on bikes…there are shops!

It's the ordinary world, as it was, before the shift of time. It's so bright, colourful, loud and so, so wonderful. Donna can't get enough of it. All of her sense are working to catalogue everything and are quickly becoming overwhelmed.

But she's suddenly hit with the realisation. She doesn't know where she is.

'But this is…I'm not…' Donna looks at the shops carefully. 'This is Court Village…' She widens her eyes are the realisation fully hits her. 'I'm half a mile away. I'm half a mile away!' Donna shouts into the air and then looks to her watch.

09:57.

'Four minutes. Oh my god…' Donna whispers and she takes off running, as fast as she possibly can. Down the street she goes, running like she's being chased by something mad. Her lungs crave, and burn for air, but she ignores those feelings, pressing onward.

Donna pauses as a street that looks familiar, like the T-junction in the same area, but it's still so far away. Undeterred, Donna continues to run again, but she's becoming desperate. Her mind is telling her that it's too far. She doesn't want to acknowledge that. So far away.

Unable to continue, she stops and drinks in the air. She looks down to her watch.

09:59.

Widening her eyes, she takes off once more, running and running wanting to make it. Wanting to ignore that voice in her head that says give up, it's too far. The voice wins out and Donna halts herself, she's wretched and begins to cry. She can't make it. She simply can't.

'Not gonna get there…'

Now exhausted, Donna looks ahead, hoping that maybe seeing the junction would inspire her to try harder. But it's not even in sight. Then she notices something. And then she realises something else.

There is brightly coloured lorry heading her way, merely yards away from her. She watches it and is strangely calm and still. The blonde's words echo in her mind.

'_You're going to die.'_

Donna becomes sad as she understands what must be done of her and watches the lorry come thundering down the road, closer to her. Not caring about her well being, not even for a second, Donna closes her eyes. She wants to save the world, and so she utters only one word quietly.

'Please.'

She runs at full speed, taking a hard left and runs right into the path of the lorry. The driver slams the breaks on, the sound of tires screeching and woman screams off in the distance, having heard the most terrible thump as she witnesses everything.

* * *

Donna inwardly sighs, defeated as her mother makes a very good point.

'Well let me tell you, sweetheart, City Executives don't need temps. Except for practice.' Sylvia informs her and Donna stares off.

'Yeah. Suppose you're right.' Donna agrees and flicks the car's indicator from left to right. Donna begins to rev the car and propel the car right when Sylvia frowns.

'Can you hear that?' She wonders.

Donna strains to hear and places her foot on the break. It almost seems to be a woman screaming.

* * *

When the woman finally does stop, she's just crying. The lorry driver gets out of the driver's cab and stands on the road completely dazed as to what just happened. His mind can't process it.

Donna's lying in the middle of the road, staring up into nothing as pain slowly takes over her body. She's beginning to lose consciousness and faintly hears the sound of beeping cars.

* * *

'Traffic's stopping.' Donna points out as one after another, cars begins to pile up behind the lorry. Turning right seems to be completely jammed.

'Something must've happened.' Sylvia responds and they continue to watch the scene in the distance.

* * *

A figure appears before her. Rose is no stranger to being beside someone as they die. She is sober but so very kind. She kneels down to Donna and smiles at her.

'Thank you Donna. I'll see you soon. Your work isn't done yet.'

Rose stands up and moves back. Donna shuts her eyes.

* * *

'Well that decides it; I'm not sitting in a traffic jam. We're going left!' Donna declares and flicks the indicator back to left. Sylvia turns to Donna and nods her head in earnest, completely agreeing with her.

Donna revs the car and moves it forward, her hand turning the wheel left…

* * *

Rose gasps as she sits up, the Doctor catching her as she turns around confused as to where she is at first. She is breathing heavily, trying to steady herself.

'Rose! Rose…what happened?!' The Doctor asks frantically and she clutches his arm.

'I did it. I did it. But it's not over yet…I have to tell you…everything I saw…but first we have to get Donna.' Rose attempts to get to her feet, the Doctor helps her and she wobbly heads off into the direction of the fortune-teller, the Doctor tailing her. But she abruptly stops and turns to him, he watches her confused until she flings herself into his embrace.

'Never go where I can't follow…' Rose warns him, gripping him tightly and she finally allows her tears to fall.

'Never…I never will.' He assures her, still completely staggered as to what's going on. She pulls away and passionately kisses him.

She's waited a long time for that.

* * *

Donna screams as she shakes herself out of her daze and hears an audible thud as something heavy drops to the ground, withering.

Donna stands quickly and notices the creature attempting to cling to life. She stares at it completely shocked.

'What the hell is that?!' She demands and spins around the other way to see the fortune-teller on the floor, curled up in a corner, terrified. Donna doesn't understand, it's like she has been experiencing something horrific and she wasn't prepared for what she encountered.

She stares up at Donna, petrified. 'You were so strong. What are you? What will you be?!'

After she utters those words, the fortune-teller scrambles away, disappearing into the shadows in the drapery, deeper into her den. Donna doesn't see or hear her movements.

Donna continues to pant as she stares at the beetle, confused until she hears her name being called.

'Donna!' She turns to see Rose appearing in the doorway. Together they run towards one another and embrace each other fiercely. Each of them choking back sobs as they finally understand what happened.

Donna notices the other figure and then flings herself at him. Catching him off guard he takes a moment to respond to her.

'What's going on?' He wonders and Rose places a hand to her head, needing to sit down.

'How strong was that stuff you and Rose had earlier?' Donna questions and the Doctor ponders that.

'Pretty strong…why?'

'I'm gonna need one.'

* * *

The Doctor continues to poke and prod the dead beetle on the table, wholly fascinated with it. Rose and Donna sit together on a pair of chairs, trying to recover from their own separate events. Donna holds one of the wooden bowls in her grasp, taking a small sip of it.

'Everything's slipping away…like a dream…' Donna confesses and for Rose…she wishes it were for her as well.

'Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you…great big parallel world!'

'I thought you said parallel worlds are sealed off.' Donna remembers and Rose turns to her, her head has a dull throb, but she can tell it's going away. Those migraines must have been leading up this moment.

'Usually they are, Donna.' Rose agrees and she remembers the devastation to the world her mum and Mickey are living in. The implications of her travelling there…she got to see everything.

'Right. But you had one created around you. Funny thing is…keeps happening a lot. To you.' The Doctor recalls and a chill sets itself in the air.

'How do you mean?' Donna wonders and Rose stares off.

'The Library. Then this.' The Doctor reminds her, but Donna doesn't seem to be convinced.

'Goes with the job, I suppose.' Donna replies, but the Doctor shakes his head.

'Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once. Then Rose and I met your grandfather. Then we meet you again. In the whole, wide universe, I met you for a second time. Like…something's binding us all together.'

'Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special.' Donna replies dismissively.

'Yes you are, you're brilliant.' The Doctor smiles and Rose widens her eyes.

'The stars…Doctor…the stars are going out.' Rose calls to him and he frowns.

'What do you mean, going out?'

'All worlds. Darkness is coming. I saw it. I was there. Every world is plunged into darkness. It's coming here.' Rose repeats and she sees the Doctor grow concerned.

'Rose, what are you talking about.' He kneels in front of her, placing his hands on her knees as she tries to remember.

'Rose was there with me,' Donna suddenly remembers small fragments. 'Only…I didn't know who she was. She kept appearing at important catastrophes. When we stopped the Racnoss together…only it didn't go that way. You were…alone…' Donna pauses as she tries to remember more. 'When the Titanic hit Earth…Rose was there…alone. The Adipose…the ATMOS…it wasn't you…' Donna states quietly and the Doctor understands what she's alluding to. It's unsettling.

'I bounced…between that world and the parallel one. The one where I would have been locked away in, if the breech hadn't have closed when it did. I saw everything. I have two timelines in my head. One real and one false. The false one helped me to understand the implications of the world built around Donna.' Rose states firmly, but she stares off into nothing.

That worries the Doctor, he rubs her knees trying to snap her back to reality, but she just stares off. 'Rose?'

'There was just darkness…and it's coming here.' Rose reiterates and she snaps her head up. 'Do I have to say it?'

'Say what?' Donna wonders and the Doctor widens his eyes, realising what she's talking about.

'Don't…' He warns Rose.

'How else will it happen if I don't…?'

'Events will still happen even if you don't say it.'

'You won't understand how big this is until I do.'

'I will. I can see it in your eyes.'

'You need to feel it.' Rose whispers to him.

'Don't.'

'What? Say what?' Donna wonders, completely lost in their little argument.

'But we're one again. I need to say it.'

'You can tell me everything you remember when we get back to the TARDIS.' The Doctor replies adamantly, but Rose merely shakes her head.

'Don't you see? It happens now, there won't be time. I have to.'

'Rose you know what happens if you do.' The Doctor remembers and she just offers a defeated smile.

'But what choice do I have?' Rose wonders and he opens his mouth to refute her, but doesn't have time. Rose stares into the room and closes her eyes. 'Bad wolf…'

Immediately after the words leave her mouth, Rose takes off out of the room, with the Doctor following close behind her. Perplexed, Donna follows them, catching sight of them as they pause dead, staring up. Bad wolf…the Doctor explained it to her earlier…is Rose becoming an entity again? She doesn't understand everything…what will happen?

Donna doesn't understand until she looks up as well.

All of the vertical banners that they had seen as they first came down the alleyway continue to flutter in the breeze, but they're vastly different now. Every single one of them now says, in thick, black Chinese lettering…

Bad Wolf.

Everyone looks around and Rose and the Doctor take off running once more, Donna trailing behind them. They run towards the TARDIS, Donna desperately tries to follow them, but they're running like mad things down the alleyway until they spot the TARDIS…

The sign that used to say Police Box has now changed to Bad Wolf. The Doctor shoves Rose aside and quickly unlocks the door. He pushes his way inside and Rose steps in after him, Donna following behind her. Donna slams the door shut behind her and gasps.

The interior is lit by red lights, they rise and fall. They hear an awful warning of a cloister bell as it continues tolling.

'What do those words mean? Rose…what's bad wolf mean when you say it?' Donna questions, her mind reeling as she tries to comprehend how Rose had the power to breathe two words and this is the result. What has she done? Rose doesn't reply as she stares off, the Doctor frantically turns to Donna, terrified.

'The end of the universe.'

'What?' Donna breathes.

'Please don't be mad at me…' Rose suddenly says and the Doctor goes down to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, staring at her. She's paled again and he realises that she was right. Had she told him, sat him down and explained her time in these other universes, there wouldn't have been time.

If the reaction time was this quick, after the declaration of those words…trouble is truly around the corner. And it's massive trouble.

He instantly embraces her. She's shaking in his embrace. 'We'll get through this. We will. It'll be okay. We can figure this out…'

Donna watches as they keep each other tight in an embrace. What exactly is going to happen to them? Stars are going out, darkness is coming…what does it all mean…what's coming? What's on the horizon for them?

* * *

Ohh wow, you guys...

I tried really hard when writing this and I'm still not 100%. Certain parts I wrote on a whim, let my imagination sorta go for a wander. So, I hope you all enjoy this. I'm anxious to see what you guys think. I'm still unsure about the ending...

Did I scare you all with the dream, in the first part? Haha...sorry bout that.

1/4 down. Here we go.


	16. The Stolen Earth

The silence had become thick as it permeated all corners of the TARDIS console room. Oddly it wasn't uncomfortable but rather pensive, as each had taken a section of the console room and remained there, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do.

Since they had rushed back to the TARDIS in such haste, there wasn't any time to truly comprehend the aftermath of what Donna and Rose had just been through. Especially since Rose didn't fully understand it herself. She sat on the console chair, staring off as she tried to remember every little thing that she had come across while in the different and parallel dimensions. But it is slowly starting to slip away. She struggles to grip and to hold on to everything she can. It is all so important.

Donna had been right, how easily is recedes, much like a dream. Donna herself was still staring off as well, most likely wondering what the Doctor meant by the end of the universe.

He too is bent over the console, most likely going over every detail he can from what she had said to him when she first came to after being in that stasis. And she wondered if he was trying to figure out the mystery involving Donna. He had been right. How does someone have two completely different worlds built around them and not have something more important to them.

Rose knew that Donna and the Doctor were going to save the universe, but how? And what would that cost them? All actions have consequences and Rose knows that they never just save anything without there being a debt to collect from them. But what is the price this time? How high is it?

The glimpse into the alternate life that she could have lived, had Pete come when he did, certainly kept her busy, but Bad Wolf hadn't shown her how it ended. She was privy to being reunited with the Doctor, in this universe, she remembered running towards him, full speed and that had been all.

And then…she came to.

Is she keeping something hidden from her? A door within another door it seems like. Clearly there are still things she doesn't want her to know. Why not?

Rose presses her face into her hands as she feels the weight on her shoulders become heavier. It's becoming distressing to have all these questions and no one to provide her with answers.

When Rose pulls her hands away, she sees the Doctor kneeling down in front of her, staring at her with great concern evident in his eyes. Rose gives a wistful smile.

'Rose…I need you to tell me everything you can remember about being in those universes. Anything you can remember.'

Donna turns towards them and shifts her weight from one foot to another. She wishes desperately that she could have been kept in the loop of everything. She wants to understand the importance of the words that Rose said back on Shan Shen. Most of the world that had been built around her is crumbling away at a rapid rate. Donna barely remembers anything, and that is only if she concentrates very hard.

She folds her arms across her chest and breathes in deeply. She'd love to hear more of Rose's side, maybe hearing her recount it may help her to envision it, help her remember other fragments of her own.

'Did you want me to start at the beginning?' Rose questions.

'That's usually the best place to start.' The Doctor replies softly.

Rose is silent as she tries to think of where the best place to start would be. She debates for a few moments and finally decides to start at the beginning, when her life had the option to go either way. Standing at crossroads of her own. Thankfully things had gone the way they had.

'Canary Wharf is where it would have started for me.' Rose informs him and he immediately frowns.

'That far back?'

'Yes, I still slipped from the lever, but in that moment, Pete came back and caught me. He transported us back to the parallel universe.' Rose felt her mouth dry as she began to feel anger build in her. Though, she isn't sure why.

The Doctor watches Rose carefully and he becomes conflicted in his emotions to that sentence. He truly hadn't understood that that moment in time, that the pendulum could have swung in either direction. It makes him ever more grateful that it swung in the direction it did.

Merely thinking of Rose heading towards the Void, only to be caught and then locked away in the parallel universe devastated him. And that was only thinking of it. He begins to imagine the aftermath, and quickly dispels the images from his mind. Thinking those thoughts now would do no good. It didn't happen. And he has to forcibly tell himself that a few times.

Donna watched the two of the carefully and recalled her conversation she had had with him so long ago. How he talked about Rose, how he nearly lost her. Donna didn't truly understand that magnitude of the event, what with her vacationing in Spain and whatnot; apparently they had these ghosts over there too, however she didn't remember seeing any of them. Of course, she tended to miss out on important stuff like that. It bothered her. A lot.

'That dream I had earlier, about us on that beach, would have been the last time I saw you. Our goodbye.' Rose quietly recalls and feels the emotions begin to bubble to the surface; she tries hard to ensure that they don't spill over.

'Right…a supernova, that means I would have found a small gap in the universe that would have been still open…' The Doctor replies and then smiles a bit. 'I wouldn't have felt right if we couldn't have said goodbye…'

'Me either…' Rose whispers, not wanting to tell him the rest, she presses on. She never wants to step foot on a beach in Norway, ever, if she can help it. 'Which means that we wouldn't have had this life…' Rose pauses, trying to see how she could go about the next subject. 'In that world that was false, Donna made a decision that drastically altered the history of the Earth. By turning right…she never met you. Ever. And I would have been in the parallel world…' Rose stops, he watches her and silently understands what the next words would have been. He would have been utterly alone.

'By us never meeting, that means that I would have stopped the Racnoss on my own.' The Doctor recalls and then stops, he turns to Donna who just stares blankly at him.

'Guess you would've been lost without me there.' Donna reminds him, it draws a genuine smile from the Doctor.

'Don't I know it…?' The Doctor responds and Rose smiles warmly at their friendship. She is so glad Donna and the Doctor have such a wonderful friendship. She knows that he cares deeply for them in his own way. She smiles warmly at Donna, she's so integral to their stories as they continue to unfold before their eyes. She truly is the voice of reason, how important she when they need her strength to rely on. Because even though she may falter, Rose knows that she will rise to meet any challenge, she has unwavering courage. Rose admires that.

'What happened? Because I needed Donna…to stop me…' The Doctor wonders, wanting to confirm his own dark thoughts and Rose is roused from her own. She places her hand on his cheek and sadly smiles.

'I think you know the answer to that.' Rose replies and he nods deeply.

'I thought so. Didn't have time…' He informed her, trailing off and Donna inhales, holding the breath in her chest before she exhales slowly. A world where the Doctor doesn't exist. How does Earth cope? It clearly hadn't been well.

Rose leans in and whispers her next sentence softly, not wanting to allow Donna to hear the fear in her voice. 'That was the hardest thing I have ever been told…that you had died and I watched the paramedics take you away…especially since I fought like hell to get back to my proper universe.'

Donna watches Rose lean back and notices that her eyes are shiny in the lighting of the console room. She understands Rose's pain…and also her desire to keep it hidden. She's a strong girl, but when faced with the death of her lover, Donna can only imagine the thoughts that must still be going through her head. All of the 'what ifs' spiralling out of control, and she continuing to listen to them.

The Doctor doesn't know what to say, getting caught by the crushing waves of the Thames would have been one thing, being stupid enough not to pull himself away from the edge is another, but now knowing that Rose had, in this false world, returned to seek him out and then only to watch him being driven away to wherever the final destination would have been, didn't sit well with him.

In fact it made him livid that he would have been so utterly incompetent when it came to destroy the Racnoss, just standing there, relishing in the destruction of those creatures while the world around him filled with water and then realising it was too late…he cursed himself.

'After that…I bounced a bit, between that false world, and the parallel one…'

'I know you, Rose,' The Doctor watches her, her face betrays nothing. He has no idea what she may be experiencing; it's only her voice that gives anything away. 'You wouldn't have sat around moping.'

'Exactly, I had a lot of work to do,' Rose agrees and stares off a bit. 'The next disaster would have been Royal Hope.'

'The hospital?' The Doctor questions and Rose nods, she dreads having to tell him the next part, because it hit her like a ton of bricks when she had read the reports. She had been angry at herself for not doing anything about it.

'You and I weren't there. Everything carried on…without us…except there was only one survivor…'

'What?' The Doctor questioned, hardly being able to for the words, he stood up and folded his arms, not liking where this was heading. 'Was it…?'

'No…Oliver Morgenstern, remember, the first person to speak to the Judoon? Martha saved him…'

The Doctor presses his hand to his forehead as he tries to digest all this information. 'What about the plasmavore? And the MRI?'

'The Judoon still caught her,' Rose informs him and presses her lips together. It may have been a false reality but that doesn't make any of the deaths justifiable. 'Sarah Jane stopped the MRI.'

'One survivor…' The Doctor recalls and grows upset inwardly. To know, even though those events were fictitious, that two people he cared greatly for, one of whom he had a long, rich history with, the other helped save mankind, perished because of his idiocy, angered him. Not to mention the countless other innocent lives lost because of him.

'I remember…I met Rose again after that incident…' Donna suddenly spoke up and the Doctor turned to her. Rose didn't. She kept her gaze locked to the floor.

'Yeah, checking on things,' Rose smiles a bit and takes a deep breath. 'Had to tell the others back in the parallel universe what was going on. Problems there. Problems here.'

'Problems?' The Doctor wondered and Rose turns her gaze up to him, nodding.

'The first readings had begun to come in. I had decided to work for Torchwood there in the parallel universe…' Rose informs him and the Doctor smiles slightly.

'Well, you are Defender of the Earth.' The Doctor remembers and Rose stares at him vacantly. Inwardly she is amazed at how, in her dream, that fragment of what her life could have been, he had said the exact same thing. He truly must be proud of her.

'Rose told me to leave London…' Donna concentrated hard on the bits of memory that she had recalled.

'Remember our little trip on a space luxury liner…?' Rose wonders and he nods. He remembered her in that gorgeous black dress with the plunging neckline. She had been truly stunning. 'Well, without you or I there…guess what came crashing down into Buckingham Palace…'

'No…'

'Yes…utter desolation. No survivors, southern London poisoned by radiation…' Rose frowns as she feels anger well within her. And yet…she doesn't know why she feels anger. What was there to be angry at?

'Rose saved me and the family…' Donna informs the Doctor and he turns back to Rose. She can see the proud smile etched into his features.

To know that Rose didn't take all the destruction lying down truly spoke of her character. She persevered through the hardships and eventually righted the wrong that had been forced upon Donna.

'Found her in Leeds next…' Rose recalls and presses her hand to her head. The dull ache is still persistent. Manageable, but still uncomfortable to deal with. 'I found the TARDIS and the Adipose crisis came next. Only the Adipose chose America. Not much left for them in the UK I imagine.'

'You found the TARDIS? Why?' The Doctor finally decides to sit next to Rose, revelling in her tale of how she fixed everything.

'Recovered her from the Thames,' Rose stated, there was a slight shrug of her shoulders. 'I needed her. And…' Rose paused as leaned in closer to him. 'And I needed to…feel something familiar. I needed reassurance. I needed to know that I was doing the right thing. You were gone…who else was I going to turn to?'

Again he shocked into silence, unable to form words. She must have been utterly exhausted, and so close to her breaking point countless many times. He relishes in her bravery to continue on without him. In fact he admires her bravery. While he knows that she would follow him to the end and back again, she didn't know how often he had to rely on her bravery, because sometimes he needed her strength. And she was so much stronger than he was.

'The Torchwood here ensured that they stopped the Sontarans, because the ATMOS still made an appearance.' Rose recalls and remembers the blaze of the fire as it ripped across the sky.

'Torchwood…that means…' The Doctor stops his sentence short and Rose wistfully shrugs her shoulders.

'We had to continue on without you. What were they supposed to do? That incident cost us the last of the heroes.' Rose becomes saddened the Doctor places her arm around her shoulder; she smiles appreciatively at him and takes his hand in her own.

'No one was left…' The Doctor can't imagine the loss of Jack nor his team. They just looked at it as saving the Earth. Their own lives for the lives of many. To them it didn't have to even be considered.

'Leeds was the last place Donna was. And I brought her to an old warehouse, where, once upon a time…Martha and I brought you and Jack chips…'

'They were good.' The Doctor recalled and felt relieved when he finally saw the faintest of smiles etch themselves across Rose's features.

'Someone was going to travel in time…' Rose remembers the countless man-hours poured into understanding the TARDIS. People went days without sleep as they persevered on, hoping to crack the case. They hadn't even had time to celebrate when they did. It had been bleak smiles and they had continued on.

'How…did you manage? I'm sure she would have been…well, on her way out.' The Doctor imagines and Rose just gives him a bit of sly smile.

'She wanted to help. Deep down, I think, even there, that she knew that world was false. And she wanted to help set it right.'

'You managed to send Donna back?' The Doctor questioned again, utterly stunned at her resourcefulness.

'Managed to scrap off the surface technology, made a bit of a mess…though,' Rose pauses and inhales deeply. 'But we were successful. Circle of mirrors bounced off Chronon Energy into the circle, which we manipulated and chose the destination. Took a bit of help from the TARDIS, but we got by.'

'You…did all that?' The Doctor turns to her, staring in disbelief.

'Well, UNIT helped.' Rose admitted and shrugged. 'My Torchwood too.'

'At least I know you'd be able to take care of yourself…' The Doctor replies and Rose smiled a bit.

'All because I had to see for myself the devastation that plagues the rest of the worlds,' Rose reiterates and turns to see Donna as well. 'The darkness is coming here. All across the universe the stars are going out. We need to stop it. But I don't know what we're trying to stop.'

'The universe is ending…' Donna recalls and the Doctor dashes up to the console. Donna takes the vacant seat and embraces Rose tightly. Something tells her that Rose needed the comfort. Donna is right when she feels the relief in her embrace. The Doctor glances over to the two of them and feels a slight smile on his features. He's glad for them to have formed a good, solid friendship, and he knows that Rose appreciates another person she can get support from.

But this looming threat that Rose had stumbled upon is worrisome. He frantically directs the TARDIS back to Earth. The darkness is coming…but what if it's already there? He frenetically begins to pull more levers.

'Doctor…what's going to happen?' Rose wonders as she and Donna pull apart from their embrace.

'I don't know…' He admits and Rose catches the frantic look in his eyes. She presses her lips together as the TARDIS shakes and notices that he begins to pace.

Rose can see that her utterance of those two words have sent him over the edge. It's hard to stop an impending doom from happening, when there is still so much shrouded in mystery. What _is_ going to happen?

* * *

As soon as the TARDIS ceases its shaking, the Doctor rushes out the door, with Rose hastily following him, while Donna waits in the doorway.

Together they study their surroundings. They appear to have landed on the most ordinary of streets. The sun is shining brightly, keeping the air warm. It's just so…normal. Rose and the Doctor exchange looks and frown. They had been expecting destruction when they landed…not this normality.

'But it's fine…' The Doctor turns in a circle to ensure that he doesn't miss anything. 'Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. All fine!' The Doctor spots a milkman on his delivery route and shouts across the street to him. 'Excuse me! What day is it?'

'Saturday.' The man responds and gives them a bit of an odd stare.

The Doctor turns and nods at Rose. 'Saturday. Good. I like Saturdays.'

'I don't understand it…it's normal.' Rose turns up to the Doctor and he shrugs.

The Doctor is quiet as he goes over everything that Rose and Donna had told him over the last little bit. 'The walls of the universe are breaking down,' The Doctor turns to both Rose and Donna. 'Rose, if you were able to pass through the parallel world into the false world around Donna…the walls are crumbling. And that puts everything in danger, everything! But how?!'

The Doctor grips Rose's hand and runs back to the TARDIS with Donna following them in. She shuts the door and they all stand. The Doctor begins to pace while Rose and Donna look on worriedly.

They don't stay outside long enough to witness what happens next. The milkman is strolling back to his truck but pauses, mid step, when he hears a bit of an odd sound. It begins to rattle the glass from the milk bottles. He continues to the truck and stares at the empty bottles, shivering in the crates, just slightly. Then they begin to increase their shaking, the rattling getting louder.

He hears another sound and turns to the small collection of houses as he notices a few slates as they come loose and slides off a roof. He then turns his attention to the sky; his face contorts into one of horror…

* * *

Rose and Donna continue to stay off to the side as the Doctor busies himself at the console. They're unsure of what will happen as so they remain quiet.

'Doctor…just, I mean what are we going to do?' Donna wonders and the Doctor briefly pauses, turning to them. He's about to answer when there is one massive jolt. It nearly knocks everyone off balance and they hold each other's stare, waiting for whatever will come next. Only there isn't anything. It's quiet.

'What the hell was that?!' Donna exclaims and Rose begins to head down towards the ramp.

'Wasn't us, came from outside…' The Doctor replies and notices that Rose is about to open the door. The Doctor rushes down the ramp just as Rose pushes the door open and covers her mouth. Donna covers her mouth.

The open door reveals a black, empty space. There are only dusty swirls of gas and a few, tiny rocks tumble past them. Just the cold and vastness of space surround them…

'We're in space…' Rose breathes and she looks at the Doctor's horrified expression.

'How did that happen, what did you do?' Donna questions and the Doctor ignores her at first as he runs up the ramp and back to the console, slamming switches at a fast rate.

Rose closes the door, but not before she takes one final work. She turns to look at the Doctor. This is impossible…she knows that, and she can read it on his face.

'We haven't moved, we're fixed, it can't have! No!' The Doctor runs past Donna and back to Rose on the ramp becoming more and more stunned. 'The TARDIS is still in the same place. But the Earth has gone. The entire planet! It's gone!'

'Is it the darkness…?' Rose wonders and notices the looks that she receives from the Doctor and Donna. Rose is silent as she ponders where exactly the Earth could have gone to. She suddenly remembers something else. Those other missing planets. Could it be…? Did Earth go to where those other planets are…?

* * *

The building, in the middle of a New York busy street, is shrouded in heavy darkness and is soundless. Slowly soft groans pierce the silence as the people who had been thrown to the ground begins to pick themselves up, and are very confused. Sparks fly from the severed equipment wires.

Martha Jones pulls herself into a sitting position and looks around the room, stunned and a bit dazed. All of the desks in the smart, swanky office have been thrown into complete disarray. Whatever had just happened didn't appear to happen again. There is complete stillness.

'What was that? Some sort of earthquake, or…?' Martha wonders and stares at the other UNIT soldiers as they sit up and survey the destruction. 'Jalandra, you all right? Wikowsky? Anyone hurt?' Martha receives mutters of assurance as her team begins to pick themselves up and she stands, looking around. 'We've lost power. Someone get the lights back on. DaCosta, see to it! Right now!' Martha orders and the UNIT soldiers spring to life as they run around. 'Suzanne, you okay?'

The young woman turns to Martha as she is standing by the window looking utterly terrified. She hugs herself and presses her lips together. 'Martha. Look at the sky.'

'Why, what is it?' Martha questions as she begins to walk towards Suzanne, a confused look on her features.

Suzanne just turns back to the window and stares out in disbelief. 'Just look at the sky.' She instructs and Martha comes to stand beside her.

When she does, she covers her mouth from the shock and widens her eyes. How is that possible?

* * *

Cardiff was unable to escape the massive shudder that the Earth just gave, that included the Torchwood team as they now lie on the ground, stunned from these events as they continue to unfold. Everyone is silent as they wait to see if there are any more shudders. There is nothing, and so Jack pulls himself up from the ground, studying the mess that has become of the Hub.

'Whoa! What happened, was it the Rift? Gwen, you okay? Ianto?' Jack questions and helps Gwen up from the floor.

There are fallen wires and rubbles settled on the ground and Gwen kicks some of the rock out of her way as Ianto gets up and makes a bit of a face at the mess.

'No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then.' Ianto comments and shakes his head at the mess.

Gwen begins to head towards the computers as she attempts to figure out what exactly had happened. 'The whole city must've felt that, the whole of South Wales!' She cries and notices that those computers are out. That's frustrating.

'I'm gonna take a look outside…' Jack declares and he runs out of the room, the circular door remains open.

Ianto manages to make his way to his own computer and smiles a bit as he sees that it is still running. The smile is gone when he realises the severity of the situation. He turns back to Gwen.

'Little bit bigger than South Wales…' Ianto informs her and she walks towards him. She widens her eyes and Ianto nods his head.

* * *

The Ealing attic shook violently before ceasing, knocking its occupants to the floor roughly. After what seemed like minutes, the shaking stopped and the two occupants waited to see if there would be any more. Silence. There is nothing. Dazed by the events that just transpired, Sarah Jane pulls herself up from the ground, standing and frowning at what happened. The attic is in complete disarray. Sarah Jane notices her son is also standing, recovering from the ordeal. She runs to him and embraces him tightly.

'Luke, are you all right?' She questions and Luke pulls away, already pondering the events.

'Felt like some sort of cross dimensional spatial transference.' Luck informs her and Sarah Jane shakes her head.

'But it's night! It wasn't night, it was eight o'clock in the morning…' She briefly pauses and then turns to a panelled wall. 'Mr. Smith! I need you!' The panelled walls open, steam pours out as the wall folds back, a computer reveals itself as it glides out with an even pace. 'Ohh, I wish you'd stop giving that fanfare. Tell me, what happened?' Sarah Jane questions.

'Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. You will find the visual evidence most conclusive.' Mr. Smith declares and fear engulfs Sarah Jane. Carefully she walks towards the attic window and what she witnesses causes her to freeze and lock her eyes with the sky. Instinctively she pulls Luke closer to her, embracing him tightly before she quickly dashes outside with Luke chasing after her.

* * *

The front door to the Nobles' house is abruptly thrown open and Wilf steps out, holding a cricket bat tightly in his hands as he glances across the street, surveying the damage. Behind him, Sylvia steps out. She's just as confused as Wilf is. It was a bright sunny day moments ago before their entire street had been plunged into darkness.

'It's gone dark! It's them aliens, I'll bet my pension!' Wilf turns to Sylvia, who rolls her eyes at him. Surely there is a logical explanation for this. 'What do you want this time, you green swine!' Wilf shouts into the nothingness of the street.

'Dad…' Sylvia calls to him, trying to get his attention, but he ignores her. He motions behind her, towards their house.

'You stay inside, Sylvia. They always want the women!' Wilf informs her but Sylvia takes a few more steps closer to Wilf.

'No, dad, just look. Oh my god. Look at the sky.' Sylvia motions up to the sky and Wilf slowly lowers the cricket bat as he turns his attention to the sky.

* * *

Everyone that has been affected by the darkening of the sky has run out into the streets wanting to confirm what they are seeing. The initial shock is taking a long time to wear off, as they unable to form coherent sentences. Their sky has been replaced with a new one. One that indicates the trouble that they are in.

Their sky is one that reflects space. There are blue and gold clouds in sync with swirls of gas. There are dozens of planets filing the entire vista that appear to be different shapes and sizes, all sorts of colours. Some are ringed; some are rocky while others are gently moving. It's as if a new galaxy has been formed.

Once the reality has set in for each of them, everyone dashes back to their command posts. Martha immediately begins to contact people; Jack heads back towards his Hub, wondering if Ianto or Gwen has discovered anything new, Sarah Jane dashes back into her house, pulling her son with her.

They are in serious trouble now, and it's only just beginning.

* * *

Rose and Donna watch the Doctor pace frantically around the console room, trying to figure out exactly what has happened. Desperation clings heavily to the occupants. Grips them tightly so as not to let go. Rose has had a sick nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach since they left Shan Shen. It's not going away. Her head still has a faint, dull throb but it is quickly disappearing. Why put her through all the trouble only for her not to come out with a solid answer of what was happening around them. Even back in the parallel world, there was nothing concrete, just speculation.

She quickly glances over to Donna who is holding a desperate look in her eye. Trying to show support for her, Rose holds Donna's hand. Wanting more, Donna embraces Rose tightly. She can feel the fear radiate off of her. She has so many things she wants to ask the Doctor, but not with Donna beside her. It wouldn't be good to worry her more than she probably already was. But she wants to know…where the air has gone if they've been pulled away from the sun…what's happened to everyone on Earth? Are they safe? Rose pleads with everything she has to ensure that all the inhabitants remain safe.

'If the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun!' Donna cries out suddenly, obviously thinking of the same thing that Rose had been. The Doctor stops pacing and studies her held tightly in Rose's embrace. 'And all the air gets ripped away! What about my mum? And granddad? They're dead, aren't they?'

'Oh no, Donna no…they can't be…' Rose tries to tell her calmly. 'They're okay. They're perfectly fine…aren't they Doctor?' Rose turns to him, hoping to add to her attempts to calm Donna down. The Doctor apparently misses the look on Rose's face, because his answer doesn't help the situation at hand.

He stops his frantic pacing and shakes his head. 'I don't know, Donna, I just don't know, I'm sorry, I don't know…'

'Doctor!' Rose cries out and motions to Donna who is now on the verge of tears. 'I'm sure they're safe Donna, they have to be.'

'That's my family…that's our whole world…' Donna informs the Doctor quietly. Rose feels the twang of longing to step onto the Earth again. This may be her life and her home, but Earth will always be the safe haven she can return to. The thought of having it ripped away from her, right out from under her feet, it angers her. It causes all sorts of dark thoughts to enter her mind.

Again the Doctor doesn't offer any words of wisdom, any words of solace, he merely states the fact, so as not to hide the truth from either of them. 'There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Ohh, that's fearsome technology.'

Donna clamps down on Rose's hand tighter, the sentence driving fear into her and Rose hugs her tightly once more. Donna brushes away a tear.

'Doctor, what do we do, then?' Rose turns to him and he's silent, debating his answer, unsure of where to turn when he grips the console and looks at Rose and Donna.

'We've got to get help.' He declares and Donna pulls away from Rose, staring at him confused.

'From who? Where do we get that sort of help?' Rose questioned and the Doctor slightly smiles at her.

'Rose. Donna. I'm gonna take you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight!' The Doctor slams a lever aggressively. It launches the TARDIS and throws Rose into the console, while Donna stumbles backward into the console chair.

The Doctor reaches for Rose's hand. This is one time where he needs her bravery now. To remove a planet from under them terrifies him. What has the power to do that? Who would do that if they could?

'Doctor…I was just wondering…something I've been thinking about.' Rose trails off and lowers her voice. The Doctor leans in and frowns.

'What is it?'

'Remember…all those other planets that are missing, too? The Pyroville planet? The Adiposian one…Poosh's moon…? What if they're all connected? What if something has been taking planets?'

The Doctor pauses. That's an excellent question. The loss of the other planets they've encountered over the past while didn't even register with him until Rose reminded him. But why do that? What do you gain from taking planets and moons? He'd have to inform the Shadow Proclamation when they arrived.

'What's going to happen?' Rose whispers to him and he turns over his shoulder to see Donna staring off from the console chair, clearly worried for her family left behind on Earth.

'I wish I knew Rose. The most we can do is get help…'

Rose nodded her head, what could possibly be waiting for them?

* * *

Ianto glances up from the computer terminal he's working away on to listen to news reporter from the AMNN network. For what's going on, she sure does have a rather vacant stare on her features.

'_The United Nations has issued an edict, asking the citizens of the world not to panic. So far, there has been no explanation of the twenty six planets which have appeared in the sky…'_

Unable to take her droning voice any longer, Ianto switches to another stations, this time the channel features Richard Dawkins. He's certainly livelier than the reporter from AMNN. He is speaking passionately about something. Ianto turns back to the computer terminal as he begins to work, not really hearing the words that Dawkins is speaking about. In fact, he vaguely hears the scoffs of the others on the show with him.

'_But it's an empirical fact! The planets didn't come to us, we came to them! Just look at the stars. We're in a completely different region of space, we've travelled.'_ He insists and even Ianto doesn't buy into that theory right away and so he changes the channel once more.

'_Do you know what, I look up, and there's all these moons and things! Have you seen them? Did you seem them?'_ Paul O'Grady wonders from behind his desk and Ianto faintly hears the cheers from his audience, a small smile breaks out on his features._ 'I thought, what was I drinking last night? Furniture polish?'_ He wonders and the audience breaks out into loud laughs, cheers and some even whistle.

Unable to stop himself, Ianto bursts out laughing as he continues to work. It rouses Jack from his thoughts and he turns to face Ianto, even though he continues to type away on his own terminal. His look is disapproving.

'Ianto. Time and a place.' Jack reminds him and Ianto shrugs as he crosses his look over to Jack.

'He is funny, though.' Ianto attempts to defend himself. Jack merely shakes his head and turns to Gwen. She's up on the upper gantry, from the Hothouse. She's on her mobile. He already knows who she is phoning.

'Gwen! Come and see!' Jack insists and Gwen gives him a brief look before returning to her mobile conversation.

'Rhys, I've got no idea, just say indoors,' She instructs firmly. Another thought hits her. 'Oh, and phone my mother, tell her, I dunno, tell her to take her pills and go to sleep,' Gwen pauses and feels herself becoming upset, she stops walking and lowers her voice. 'I'll come home. Soon as I can, I promise. Love you. Big idiot.' Gwen hangs up and presses the mobile to her lips. She swallows and inhales deeply. She switches back to her professional demeanour and runs to join Jack. Ianto has gathered at the terminal as well.

'Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell. Keeping the air, and holding in the heat.' Jack informs them as he continues to scroll across the information that appears on the computer screen.

'Whoever's done this, wants the human race alive. That's a plus,' Ianto replies and he taps a button, it brings up the graphics map of the planetary array. 'Twenty seven planets, including the Earth.'

They are quiet as they study the array of planets and their formation. Gwen frowns as she notices something on the graphics map. 'No, but what's that?' She wonders and together they watch the planets shifting, revealing behind it, right at the centre of the array of planets a small red blip. 'That's not a planet…' Gwen informs them. Together they draw themselves away from the map and exchange worried looks. Something is heading towards them. But what?

* * *

Sarah Jane repositions herself as she sits in front of Mr. Smith as she continues to study the graphics map that she has managed to pull up. She tilts her head at the ominous red blip that has suddenly appeared before her. She doesn't like the look of it and turns to look over her shoulder at Luke, talking away on a mobile.

'The reading seems to be artificial in construction.' Mr. Smith's voice draws her attention back to the screen and the red blip.

'Some sort of space station. Sitting at the heart of the web.' Sarah Jane agrees and hears Luke approach her from his position.

'They're fine, Maria and her dad; they're still in Cornwall. I told them to stay indoors. And Clyde's all right, he's with his mum.' Luke informs her and she immediately feels a weight lifted off her shoulders. She inwardly sighs from the relief.

'Sarah Jane. I have detected movement. Observe.' Mr. Smith declares and they all turn back to the graphics map. Dots fly out from the red blip, there are many as they spill out and eventually get into an ordered formation.

Luke grins widely and Sarah Jane is scared. 'Spaceships!' Luke declares excitedly and Sarah Jane turns to him. What is coming towards them? How are they going to stop it?

* * *

The UNIT base in New York as undergone some emergency repair work but it seems to be holding together well. They have managed to keep the seams from bursting for a while yet. They lighting is still dim and staff continue to hurry about, trying to get as much work done as they can.

UNIT has managed to turn the small inefficient office into a hub of controls that only UNIT would have access to. Desks have been given a staff member to man it as they diligently go over scanner screens. There is a large computer screen propped in the middle of the room, showing the graphics of the planetary array. A man is studying the contents intensely and then pulls himself away to bark more orders and share newly acquired information.

'Tracking two hundred objects. Earthbound trajectory! Geneva is calling a Code Red! Everyone to battle positions!' The man instructs and the soldiers spring into action. He notices one member has not moved and it annoys him, so he calls to her. 'Dr. Jones, if you're not too busy…' He motions her to get moving, but she gives him a defeated look.

'Trying to phone the Doctor, sir,' Martha indicates to her mobile. 'But there's no signal! This number calls anywhere in the universe, it never breaks down. They must be blocking it. Whoever 'they' are.' Martha replies annoyed and pockets the mobile, it will be of no use to her now.

'We're about to find out. They're coming into orbit.' He informs her and Martha gives him a curt nod. She rushes past him to see where she can be of help. She wonders where the Doctor could be. Does he even know what's going on here on Earth? She sincerely hopes so. But why doesn't her mobile call out to him…? How can a number be blocked? Rose has called her from years in the future…and they spoke as if they were standing next to one another. What technology can do that?

* * *

Rose suddenly thinks of something and rushes over to Donna. 'Donna, have you got your mobile?'

'Yeah.' Donna reaches into her pocket and pulls out her mobile, handing it over to Rose as she approaches her.

'What do you need the mobile for?' The Doctor wonders and she pauses, trying to remember the number.

She remembers it and dials the number in. 'I'm gonna try and get a hold of Martha. Wonder if she knows anything that can help…'

'Brilliant!' The Doctor leans on the console as he waits for Martha to pick up the phone. Rose begins to pace, as the phone seems to take forever to connect. Which is odd, she's never had problems like that before. There is nothing but dead air. Finally when it does, it merely beeps three times and disconnects. Rose pulls the phone away from her ear and frowns, staring at the screen.

'That's odd…' Rose stops and turns to Donna and the Doctor.

'What is it?' He questions and Rose walks towards him, still staring at the mobile suspiciously.

'There's something blocking the signal…I can't call out…' Rose stops and eyes the phone again. When the phone is altered, it can dial anyone in the entire universe, no matter the distance or time period. Why is it failing now?

'What do you mean it won't dial out?' The Doctor takes the mobile from Rose's hands and turns it over in his hand, trying to understand it.

Rose sneaks a look at Donna and notices that this little display of failure worries her even more. She is sure that had the mobile worked, Donna would have attempted to phone her mum and granddad. In fact, Rose was positive she'd try to do that. But now, with the phone not working, she's sure it adds more worry onto her already overburdened shoulders.

Donna's so soundless, that Rose goes over and sits beside her, putting her arm around her shoulders, trying to let her know that it'll be all right. Donna doesn't feel the motion, she just stares off, her eyes growing shiny with unshed tears.

* * *

Sylvia has been unable to tear her eyes away from the TV as more reports flood in to local news stations about the trouble with the sky. The worst part about it is that neither she nor her father has been able to get into contact with Donna. It terrifies her to think that she could be in danger by this…phenomenon.

And now it seems that the Earth could be under attack. Sylvia presses her lips together as the incoming news floods the small room.

'_We're now getting confirmed reports of spaceships. The Pentagon has issued an emergency report stating that two hundred objects, or more, are now heading towards the Earth, in a regular pattern that suggests an organised flight path. The United Nations has repeated its call, for people to stay calm, and to stay indoors.'_

Sylvia covers her mouth as she watches the images come up on the screen, showing the path and she closes her eyes terrified. She reopens them and calls to her dad, trying to get his attention.

'Dad! Come and see! They're saying spaceships!' Sylvia watches as Wilf comes into her line of view, his face is grim. 'Did you find her?' She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Donna. She knew that travelling with those two would be dangerous and now they are lost! Or not in a position to answer their phone calls! Sylvia's stomach begins to twist into a knot and she inhales deeply.

Wilf merely shakes his head as he joins her in the living room. He stares at the TV unable to look at Sylvia directly. He had promised that he'd keep Donna safe and while part of him knew that he couldn't always be there for her, he still wanted to try. That was his only granddaughter and her safety means everything to him.

'There's no reply,' He finally informs Sylvia and she pales a bit at his answer. And Wilf turns his attention to the ceiling, looking past everything and imagining the terrifying new sky that is now above them. 'Where are you, Donna? Where are you, sweetheart?'

* * *

Jack has managed to pull up the graphics screen to reveal the blips as they start on their path towards Earth. Gwen and Ianto have also gathered around as they watch in horror the miles that these ships are putting behind them.

They suddenly change their trajectory path and fan out around the Earth. Gwen points to the screen, as her expression becomes one of shock. 'Three thousand miles and closing…but who are they?!' She exclaims and Ianto merely shakes his head.

The shrill sound of mobile phone ringing draws their attention to Jack as he pulls out his mobile from his pocket and frowns. He doesn't recognise the number and answers it with a hint of scepticism in his voice.

'Hello?'

* * *

Martha smiles a bit as she tries to control her panic as best she can. She had reach about Torchwood through the old files that she had read after she had been promoted and gained security clearance needed to read them. She had always heard about Torchwood and the destruction it caused during Canary Wharf, especially after her cousin never returned home. She had been angry with them, angry for causing her family such heartache and grief and when she heard that it was being reborn, she had been angry. It had felt like a slap in the face and the wounds had been reopened.

However, from what she had heard, Jack and his fantastic team have been doing a wonderful job at it. They have completely done away with the old regime and genuinely seem to care about how they conduct their jobs. Martha feels proud to be able to work with him and imagines they will have an excellent partnership if the time ever demands that they do so again.

All of her fears had been eliminated when joined his team for that small time. It had been nothing like she imagined. And she had been so glad to be proven wrong. It had also sated the craving for the want to meet and deal with aliens. Since she had rejected travelling with the Doctor, the least she could do was make a difference on Earth.

'Captain Jack Harkness?'

'_Speaking. Who is this?' _She can hear the hesitation in his voice and she suddenly knows why. He won't recognise the number. She never gave him hers when they had parted ways back in Cardiff. She hadn't even made any attempt to give him her number when they parted ways after working with him.

'Come on now, Jack, surely you can't have forgotten my voice already.'

'_Martha? Martha Jones?'_ She can almost see the smile, as it would have appeared on his features.

'That's me!'

'_Martha Jones your voice is like a nightingale!' _She grins as he begins to laugh over the phone.

'It's good to hear your voice too.' Martha responds warmly and instantly feels a bit relieved. She inhales deeply, still trying to steady herself.

'_Where are you?'_ He questioned and Martha smiles.

'New York.'

'_Nice for some.'_ Jack responded and Martha shook her head. He hadn't changed at all.

'I've been promoted. You heard from the Doctor?' Martha wonders and she can hear the dead air as Jack pauses before he answers her. That can't be good.

'_Not a word. Congratulations on the promotion.'_

'Thanks. Medical Director on Project Indigo.' Martha tells him and he lets out the sound of a laugh.

'_Hey, did you get that thing working?'_ Jack questions and Martha merely smiles at his knowledge.

'Indigo's top secret, no one's supposed to know about it.' She replies, but her voice betrays no anger, just amusement at his craftiness.

'_Well, I met this soldier in a bar, long story…' _Jack replies and hears Ianto's voice in the background, a touch of jealousy in it.

'_When was that?'_ He wonders. Martha couldn't help but smile.

'_It was strictly professional!'_ Jack maintained and Martha is startled when she hears the urgency in Gwen's voice next.

'_Fifteen hundred miles, boys. And accelerating. They're almost here.'_

Martha presses her lips together as she turns her attention to the ceiling, beginning to feel that same sick, nervous feeling creep into her. Where could he possible be? Earth needs him.

* * *

Sarah Jane hasn't been able to tear her eyes away from the screen as she watches with dread the accelerated rate in which the ships have begun to descend on Earth. Who are they? And what could they possibly want with the Earth. They haven't all been killed with they physically removed the Earth from it's position in the solar system. So whoever is command those ships wants the human race alive, but for what purpose.

Luke puts his arm around her shoulders and tries to be strong for her and she embraces him.

'I'm receiving a communication from the Earthbound ships. They have a message for the human race.' Mr. Smith informs them and Sarah Jane inhales deeply. Time to see what this is all about.

'Put it through,' She instructs, trying to steady her nerves. 'Let's hear it.'

Sarah Jane and Luke both lean forward in anticipation of the message. At first there isn't anything but static as they tune in. Softly at first, they begin to hear something. She frowns as she struggles to hear what it is. It begins to grow louder, and when it does, she feels like she has just had an icy ball drop into her stomach. That voice that she thought she'd never hear again.

'Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! _Exterminate!_'

'No…' Sarah Jane covers her mouth and feels the tears fill her eyes. It couldn't possibly be…

* * *

That voice. That sick, droning voice. Filled with hate and contempt for everything that is not like them. He's winded, like someone has just slugged him in the gut. They were supposed to have been destroyed. How are they still alive?

Jack grips the computer console tightly in his fists, his knuckles whitening. This is the end. There is no possible way that they can get themselves out of this mess, they're doomed.

Normally there is always something they can do to help the human race, because that's what they did. But not when it comes them. They're helpless. He silently curses them as that damned voice reverberates in the Hub, echoing around them.

'No…oh no…' Jack manages to whisper. Gwen frowns at him, true the voice has been really unnerving to listen to as it repeats itself over and over again, but why does he seem so defeated? They haven't even started yet.

'Jack, what is it?' Gwen wonders and places her hand on Jack's arm. 'Who are they? Do you know them? Jack?'

But he's silent. He says nothing to them; he continuously stares at the computer screen, listening to that awful voice as it drones on all around them. She's never seen him like this; it's beginning to scare her.

Abruptly he pulls Ianto and Gwen into a tight embrace. Caught off guard they stumble into him awkwardly. He places a kiss on Ianto's head and then on Gwen's head.

'There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. We're dead.'

* * *

The entire staff at the UNIT headquarters in New York has frozen when they hear the shrill over yelling the same threat over and over again. Martha covers her mouth; she's read about them. She's never faced one, but she's read about them. They are merciless. They will destroy without a second thought. They want one thing and one thing only, more Daleks. Their hatred infects everything around them, and it's never enough. They're bred to conquer.

Martha begins to feel sick and the dread engulfs her. She's swimming it without a means of escape. How could they possibly get themselves out of this? There are so many innocent lives to protect from these monsters, but they're so much more efficient than they are trained to be. What are they going to do?

* * *

Luke watches his mother hug him tightly, not truly understanding what that voice means to her, but it isn't something good. She's beginning to scare him. She's crying and she won't tell him why. When she had heard that voice she had grown pale and immediately had fallen into tears.

He wants to be brave for her, but seeing his mother like this erodes all the courage he has. And he feels like a little boy.

'You're so young,' Sarah Jane pulls away from Luke and studies him intensely. 'Oh god. You're so young.' She repeats and pulls Luke in for another tight embrace.

What is going to do to protect him? They're almost invincible. How are they going to stop them? She curses that damned voice over and over again, trying to stop herself from collapsing into complete hysterics, but it's so hard not to.

* * *

The ship's command deck of the Crucible, in the heart of the web, is a buzz with activity as the fleet preps itself for the assault on the weakened planet. Their greatest victory, their greatest conquest.

The lighting is poor but is doesn't affect the Daleks as they are moving around with their instructions, waiting for the final go ahead before they devastate the planet below them.

'Dalek fleet in battle formation!' One calls out.

'All systems locked and primed.' Another responds to his comrades.

'Crucible at 90% efficiency!' A third Dalek reports and still a fourth comes gliding into the room, the others turn to him as he speaks.

'The human harvest will commence!' He declares triumphantly.

* * *

Knowing that the threat will be upon them quickly, the general orders a swift and decisive order, prompting all those under his command to spring into action. Even Martha listens for her orders.

'Battle stations! Geneva declaring Ultimate Code Red!' He shouts into the group of men and women, he can see the fear in their eyes, but that doesn't stop him from declaring the next part with passion. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war!'

No sooner have the words left his mouth when the whole room shakes violently, more rubble from roof begins to fall. The men and women begin cover their heads, in fear if any more were to fall on them.

Martha runs towards the window, hoping to get a glimpse of what's happening and stares, staggered at what she's witnessing.

Dalek saucers. Hundreds of them, thousands even, all gliding across the night sky of New York. They begin to assault the citizens of New York, laser beams shooting down and following that, explosions, massive in scale. Immediately the smoke begins to filter into the night sky.

War. They are at war. Martha sets her jaw and summons her courage. She knows she's going to need it.

* * *

The first Dalek that had broadcasted the formation of the battleships earlier turns to face the others, his voice becomes even louder as it announces another important, another ultimate member.

'Supreme Dalek on the bridge.' He declares and all the Daleks turns their bodies to face the back of the chamber. A suspended platform sits before them; a mighty archway is at the back that houses doors within it. The begin to slide open, bright, white light begins to fill the bridge, steam and the noisy sound of hydraulics blast forward, proclaiming his arrival.

The Daleks watch the red Dalek move forward, he makes no further movement once it has reached the platform, to him it is his throne. For he is master of them all.

'Soon, the Crucible will be complete!' He declares triumphantly. 'We have waited long for this ultimate destiny. Now the Daleks are masters of the Earth!'

All of the other Daleks begin to swivel at that proclamation, all facing the supreme Dalek, revelling in his announcement.

'Daleks are masters of the Earth!'

All declare those words as all relish in that fact. The multiple tiers house other Daleks as they rejoicing, others on balconies repeat the chant, and they are at their most powerful. They cannot be stopped. This is their ultimate destiny.

'Daleks are masters of the Earth!'

* * *

Rose and Donna frantically try to hold on as the Doctor pilots the TARDIS towards their destination. It almost seems like she is responding to their urgency and is being less than graceful. In honesty, Rose doesn't know how to feel about heading to the Shadow Proclamation. The situation must be like nothing they have ever faced. For them to demand help from them…how dire were their chances? Without the Shadow Proclamation's help, were things truly that despondent? The odds were truly not in their favour…Rose bit her lip.

'Are things really that bad?' Rose finally questioned and the Doctor turned to her, his eyes are full of anxiety.

'Yes.' Is the only reply he gave her. Donna seems to have pulled herself from her mood earlier, figuring it would be better to but her fears aside and get immersed in how they can solve this problem.

'How are you managing, Donna?' Rose leans over; whispering to her and Donna gives her a bit wistful smile.

'I'll be okay,' She promises and turns her attention to the Doctor who is still flicking things on the console. 'So, go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation?'

'Posh name for police. Outer space police. Here we go!' The Doctor announces Rose clings to the console of the TARDIS, grasping Donna's arm as she nearly loses her balance.

* * *

The exterior of the Shadow Proclamation is a magnificent feat of architectural brilliance. It is a huge installation in that quadrant of the galaxy, with massive metal towers that range across a series of linked asteroids. It hangs in space like type of fantasy portrait; it is sleek and very modern.

The quiet nature of the office is shattered by an odd sound, a sound that she didn't think she'd have ever heard in her lifetime. Unsure of what to expect, she dispatches her soldiers. She crosses her arms and awaits the outcome.

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS, with Rose and Donna following him, they haven't even had a chance to take another step when they hear that sound of heavy footsteps that thunder around the corner ahead, and Judoon spill out. All are helmeted save for one and they raise their guns at them. Donna, Rose and the Doctor instinctively raise their hands and it causes the Judoon to cock their weapons.

The Judoon without the helmet steps forward, though he keeps his weapon poised on them. 'Sco! Bo Tro! No! Flo! Jo! Ko! Fo! To! Do!' He questions and the Doctor takes a small step towards them.

'No! Bo! Ho! Sho! Ko! Ro! To! So! Bo Ko Do Zo Go Bo Fo Po Jo!' The Doctor responds, Donna and Rose exchange confused and yet mildly entertained looks. Whatever the Doctor has told them, they lower their weapons and he smirks. 'Mo Ho.'

The Judoon lead them down the hall they came from and they round a corner. Rose quickens her pace and trots up to the Doctor, Donna trailing her.

'What did you say to them?' Rose wonders and the Doctor smiles at her.

'We're the good guys. That's what I told them.' The Doctor replies and Rose shakes her head, only believing some of it.

'I didn't know you spoke…uh…whatever that was.' Donna pipes in and the Doctor shrugs.

'I can do lots of things you don't know about.' He counters mysteriously and Donna raises her eyebrows at his remark, obviously not impressed. Rose stifles a laugh.

The Judoon stop at the end of a long corridor, where a large door presents itself. The Judoon motion them to go forward and the Doctor leads Donna and Rose towards the door.

Rose turns back to look at the Judoon, they eye them cautiously but make no movement towards them. She notices that she's fallen behind a bit and quickens her pace to catch up.

When they do reach the doors, they slide apart to reveal a large, modern, yet simple looking office. It has a chill to it and the lights are dim that only seem to shine on the corners of the room and on the very large desk poised in the middle of the room.

Rose hears the Judoon marching towards the office again and Rose turns back to the office to see a woman, and she appears to be an Albino. She gives them an intensive stare as she studies each of them.

Rose does the same. Her hair is pulled back very tightly into a black snood and she is swathed in black robes. Her eyes are red and very solemn. She turns her attention to Rose and she narrows her eyes at Rose. Rose merely rubs her arms.

There are more Judoon stationed through out the office, and the ones in the hall have now caught up and stand inside, blocking the exit. They continue to be on guard.

The woman folds her arms across her chest but remains silent, obviously waiting for their group to speak first.

'You're the Architect?' The Doctor questions and she tilts her chin towards him.

'Yes. And who are you?'

'I'm the Doctor.'

'State your species.' She demands and the Doctor gives her an unimpressed look but he nonetheless relents.

'Time Lord.'

'But Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot properly exist.' The Architect informs them and Rose rolls her eyes.

'Well, obviously if he's standing before you, he must properly exist.' Rose retorts and the Architect throws her malicious glare. They hold each other's gaze for some time before the Doctor interrupts.

'Right. More to the point, I've got a missing planet!' The Doctor replies and the Architect drops her hands to her side. Clearly the urgency wasn't a factor for her, she just ponders her answer before she shakes her head.

'Then you're not as wise as the stories would say,' The Architect mocks and narrows her eyes at the group again, as if they've soured her with their actions. 'The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor, twenty-four planets have been taken from the sky.'

The Doctor quickly turns to Rose, her suspicions may have been correct. 'How many?!' He repeats, staggered. 'Which ones?! Show me!'

The Architect presses a button on the desk and a screen reveals the information about the missing twenty-four planets. The Doctor moves around the Architect's desk, joining her as he observes the information.

'The locations range far and wide. But all disappeared at the exact same moment. Leaving no trace.' The Architect informs them and the Doctor slips on his glasses, frowning at the screen.

Rose and Donna exchange looks, wondering if they are thinking the same thing.

'What about that planet that Lucius mentioned?' Donna leans in and whispers.

'That's what I thought too, the Adiposian one…' Rose responds and Donna frowns.

'Callufrax Minor. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Women Wept. Clom!' The Doctor turns to Rose who gives him a funny look. 'Clom's gone! Who'd want Clom?!'

'All different sizes, some populated, some not. But all unconnected.' The Architect points to something on the screen.

Donna nods at Rose and figures she'd inquire about those other planets that they seem to have come across over their travels. 'What about Pyrovillia?'

The Architect's head shoots up and eyes Rose and Donna again. 'Who are the females?' Her voice is frosty.

'Excuse you. We have names. I suggest you start using them.' Rose replies, anger in her voice. Donna crosses her arms and then motions between herself and Rose.

'That's Rose and I'm Donna. We're human beings. And we may not be the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you,' Donna links arms with Rose and the Doctor smiles proudly at them. Donna looks past the Architect to the Doctor. 'Remember, in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing.'

'Pyrovilla is a cold case. Not relevant!' A Judoon announces and Rose turns to him, confused.

'A cold case? How is that?' She wonders and the Architect crosses her arms, glaring at Rose.

'The planet Pyrovillia can't be part of this, it disappeared over two thousand years ago.' She informs them but Rose shakes her head, willing her to understand how truly massive the problem was.

'Hold on.' Donna interrupts and Rose nods before she jumps in.

'The Adipose Breeding Planet, because Miss Foster said it was lost. I wonder how long ago it _was_ lost.' Rose recalls and the Doctor snaps his fingers, understanding how this could change things.

'That's right. These planets are being taken out of time as well as space…' The Doctor trails off as he begins to presses buttons on the desk, turning the map into 3D. 'Now in 3D…' Rose and Donna study the map as it floats in mid air. All twenty-four planets are grouped in an array. 'Now if we add Pyrovillia…and then Adipose 3, then…' The Doctor pauses. Two more planets appear in the floating graphic. 'Something is missing…'

'The Lost Moon of Poosh!' Rose cries and the Doctor nods, smiling widely at her as he pushes another button.

They all watch as a small moon appears among the twenty-six, and then, strangely the planets rearrange themselves with an abrupt spin, and then settle into a new pattern. A pattern that is moving in slow orbits.

'What did you do?' The Architect questions, staring intensely at the new map before them.

'Nothing. They rearranged themselves. Into the optimum pattern,' The Doctor replies. 'Ohh, but look at that! Twenty-seven planets in perfect balance. Come on! That is gorgeous.'

'Oi, don't get all Spaceman, what does it mean?' Donna wonders and the Doctor looks back over to them.

'All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse! But what for…?' The Doctor wonders, frowning as he tries to figure it out.

'Who could design such a thing?' The Architect questioned and the Doctor's gaze becomes dark, as if he's suddenly remembered something devastating.

'Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago. But it can't be…'

Rose watches his expression change from amazement to one of utter denial, in the span of seconds. Clearly she can see that he might have met the being responsible for moving all these planets. And the denial seeps in next, hoping that he won't have to face whatever it is that's responsible.

Even Donna manages to catch it. That look always upsets her. When he grows overly concerned she knows that the problem is massive, and she has every right to be worried. Her thoughts go to her family. She hopes with everything in her that they're safe. They have to be…

She reaches for Rose's hand, wanting to feel something real, wanting something to ground her. And she could use a bit of Rose's bravery.

* * *

Jack, Gwen and Ianto furiously dash from one terminal to the other in the Hub as they desperately try to keep up with the battle that is currently raging in the skies. The Valiant has been sailing into action for some time now, firing lasers at the swarms of Daleks who are persistent in their own counter attack.

Jack checks another computer to his left and widens his eyes, turning to Gwen and Ianto. 'The Valiant is down!' He announces and Gwen moves towards another terminal as Ianto madly hits keys on the keyboard.

'Airforce retreating over North Africa!' Ianto gives them the most recent update and his look grows grave as he catches sight of another disaster. 'Daleks in Japan!' He barely finishes the words before Gwen cuts in with another update of her own.

'We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane, Jack!' Gwen widens her eyes and worriedly calls out the next words. 'Manhattan!'

Without wasting a moment, Jack has run to retrieve his mobile, frantically dialling Martha's mobile number. He paces as he waits for her to pick up. When he hears the audible sound of the mobile being answered, Jack hardly waits for Martha to get any words out before he hastily shouts out his warning.

'Martha, get out of there!'

* * *

Martha is kneeling on the floor; her mobile headset is on as she as she tends to a fallen soldier, wrapping his head in thick gauze. She glances around the room; there is utter destruction and disarray. There are so many people running around. Trying not to be distracted, Martha turns back to her patient.

'I can't Jack, I've got a job to do.' Martha doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Jack has cut her off.

'_They're targeting military bases, and you're next on the list!'_ He informs her frantically.

Martha glances up to see the General and another soldier standing above her. She frowns slightly at them and the General clears his throat.

'Doctor Jones. You'll come with me. Project Indigo is being activated. Quick march!' He demands and Martha is on her feet.

'I'm sorry, Jack, I've got to go.' Martha closes her eyes, a little concerned that they would have activated it.

'_Wait, Martha…!'_ Jack attempts to get out, but Martha ignores him, trying not to let his frantic nature infect her. The General turns on his heel; the soldier following them and Martha begins to walk behind them. That sick, nervous feeling will not go away. This new information seems to exacerbate it.

The General leads them down a long, narrow, windowless corridor. Martha feels like a prisoner the way the General continues to march the group along. No one has said a word, the silence unbearable. Finally, Martha decides to speak up.

'But, sir, we can't use Project Indigo, it hasn't been tested, we don't even know if it works.' Martha attempts to reason with him, but the General dismisses her worries.

They have come too far in the building, gone down the corridor too far because they don't hear the sound of an explosion, merely feel the shake of the hall, and they know what has arrived. Martha closes her eyes and already mourns those who have died.

Faintly, as if a whisper on the wind, they hear the sound of gunfire erupting. Martha knows it will do no good. Exterminate plays over and over in her mind.

The General marches them along until the end of the corridor until they come across a very large vault like, steel door. The soldier moves past the General and begins to open it; it swings heavily as he yanks it forward.

The door reveals another corridor, but this time the walls are lined with cabinets, they start at the floor and reach the ceiling and each of them have a three pronged handle. The soldier again moves towards a cabinet and turns the handle. As he does that, the cabinets slide open to reveal a harness. It is covered in metal clips and buckles. The General turns to Martha and his voice is devoid of emotion.

'Put it on, fast as you can.' He instructs, Martha jumps slightly as she hears Jack's voice in her ear again.

'_Martha, I'm telling you, don't use Project Indigo, it's not safe!'_ He yells at her, his voice travels through to the General who narrows his eyes.

'You'll take your orders from UNIT, Doctor Jones, not Torchwood.' He reminds her and Martha doesn't need to be told twice. She immediately begins to strap the harness on her. The soldier helps her into in and she turns to the General.

'But why me?' She questions and the General briefly closes his eyes as he attempts to control his emotions and words.

'You're our only hope. Of finding the Doctor. But failing that…' The General pauses, his voice becomes quiet, a touch of sadness is evident in it. 'If no help is coming…then with the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorise you, to take this,' The General reaches into his pocket and pulls out an electronic key. It is a square piece of metal on a thin chain. Martha widens her eyes in shock, an icy ball drops into her stomach. 'The Osterhagen Key.'

'I can't take that, sir…' Martha informs him, shaking her head already.

'You know what to do. For the sake of the human race.' The General responds, thrust his hand forward and Martha gingerly accepts it. She's scared and yet in awe of the key.

Their heads turn around to the sound of an explosion at the end of the corridor, the steel is blown right off, smoke emanating from the explosion. They're here.

'Doctor Jones. Good luck.' The General salutes her, as does the soldier. Each pull out their revolvers, aiming them in anticipation of the Daleks.

Four Daleks appear and the General and the solider open fire, shielding Martha to the very end.

'_Martha, don't do it! Don't!'_ Jack yells to her, but Martha briefly closes her eyes and reaches for the headset, ready to disconnect. She opens them.

'Bye, Jack.' Martha replies quietly and presses the button to end the call. Martha closes her eyes as she hears their screams, as she hears them die. Martha reaches up and grabs two cords on the harness and inhales deeply. In a swift motion she pulls the cords and instantly vanishes. It takes the air right out of her lungs.

* * *

The Hub has gone silent as Jack furiously slams the desk, one, two, three times. He goes silent again. Gwen and Ianto exchange worried looks before Ianto decides to finally speak up.

'What's Project Indigo…?' He questions, careful to keep his voice soft.

'Experimental teleport. Salvaged from the Sontarans,' Jack is still staring at the desk. 'But they haven't got coordinates, or stabilisation, or…' Jack trails off and Gwen swallows.

'So where is she…?' Gwen wonders and Jack turns to look at them.

'Scattered into atoms,' He pauses as the realisation dawns on him. He feels sick. 'She's gone. Martha's down.'

Silence falls like a curtain over the three of them as they each begin to silently mourn the passing of an amazing colleague. Their numbers are already dwindling.

* * *

The Supreme Dalek is ready to announce their latest victory status to the rest of the Daleks. This takeover could not have been going any more smoothly. They have encountered such little resistance, and the resistance that they have met has been easily dealt with.

'Commence the landings. Bring the humans here! Prepare the Crucible!' He instructs and just as the Daleks begin to work, a cold, clever voice is heard.

'Supreme Dalek. Is there news?' The voice questions.

'Earth has been subjugated!' The Dalek cries triumphantly but that isn't the news in which he had been referring to.

'I mean, is there news of _him_?'

Two Daleks remain poised by an echoing chamber, with three freestanding computer banks that are arranged in a wide semi circle. The voice is coming from the camber, but the figure remains shrouded in the shadows.

'Negative! No reports of Time Lord. We are beyond the Doctor's reach!' The Supreme Dalek informs him, a touch of triumph in his voice. He watches as a black and silver Dalek base glides forward.

'Fascinating. If had not elevated beyond crude emotions, I could almost mistake that tone for one of victory. Beware your pride.' The voice warns, his hand, metal and chrome, hovers over switches that are built into the base.

'The Doctor cannot stop us!' The Supreme Dalek cries victorious.

'And yet, Dalek Caan is uneasy.' The voice flicks a switch and a spotlight instantly shines on a section of the far end of the chamber. It reveals an odd shape, a Dalek is revealed. It's been gutted and melted, it's harsh lines now curved and warped.

'The Abomination is insane.' The Supreme Dalek reminds them. The figure is angered by that remark.

'Show respect. Without Dalek Caan, none of this would possible. And he speaks only the truth.'

In the middle of the warped Dalek sits an open shell, housing a Dalek mutant, his tentacles stirring madly. This Dalek creature is more distorted than anything each of them remember in their history. His skin has bubbled and he is now blind, the one eye staring out into nothing. His voice is ancient and he speaks in singsong. Truly this reveals how mad the creature has become.

'He is coming. The threefold man, he dances in the lonely places. Oh, the creator of us all. The Doctor is coming…'

The figure watches Caan intensely, he is enthralled by Caan's predictions. The only question remains, is when? When will this happen?

* * *

Rose and Donna remain seated at a distance as they watch the Doctor hunched over the terminal, very hard at work, but Rose can see he is quickly becoming frustrated. He isn't getting anyway, and the Architect watches beside him, studying both him and his actions.

The Judoon have all removed their helmets and have removed themselves slightly, but they remain on guard. They are watching, just in case for whatever may happen and whatever will require their brute force and strength.

Rose turns to Donna, she appears to be utterly exhausted. She keeps her arm wrapped around Donna's shoulders, as she's been silently moved to tears. She offers Rose a small smile of gratitude and hastily wipes her face. She doesn't want to appear to be seen as…weaker in this time. And so she summons her courage, but appreciates Rose's gestures of comfort. She relishes in them. She saves them.

Donna straightens up a bit and continues to stare off into the low-lighted room. She's vaguely aware that her hearing has begun to muffle the natural sounds of the room, until it very nearly becomes white noise. She frowns as she begins to hear something odd. It's soft at first but then starts to get stronger. It almost sounds like a heartbeat. Donna continues to stare off, the beating getting stronger and stronger until she feels a jab to her side.

Donna blinks repeatedly and turns to Rose. 'Donna? Did you want it?' Rose questions as she holds a china bowl in her hands.

Donna turns up to see a younger woman holding the bowl out in front of her. She is a gauntly figure, she's an Albino as well, her eyes are red, but unlike the Architect, her eyes are humble and kind.

'Sure, thanks.' Donna accepts the bowl.

'You both need sustenance. Take the water. It purifies.' She informs them.

'Thank you.' Rose smiles kindly to her.

'Thanks.' Donna echoes but notices that woman is staring past her, like she's looking at her back.

'There was something on your back.' She finally declares and Rose and Donna exchange uneasy looks.

'How did you know that?' Donna questions and woman smiles faintly.

'You are something new.' She replies kindly and Donna shakes her head at that absurd statement.

'Not me, love. I'm just a temp. Shorthand, filing, one hundred words per minute, fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone.' Donna replies sadly and Rose shakes her head.

'You know that isn't true, Donna. You're brilliant; you've done so many amazing things. Numerous, too many to name!' Rose interjects and Donna turns to her. She can see the conviction in Rose's eyes, and, despite her misgivings, Donna smiles too.

That is until the woman places her hand on Rose's shoulder and squeezes it tightly. 'I'm so sorry for your loss.'

'My loss? You mean Earth? It's more Donna's home than mine. But I do miss it.' Rose responds, rather confused, but the woman merely shakes her head.

'I mean the loss that is yet to come. My god, how devastating it will be to you. May god save you.' The woman clarifies, but offers no more. With that statement uttered, she walks away.

Rose and Donna exchange nervous looks, they're unnerved by those words. Rose feels the uneasiness creep into her again. Could she really be alluding to…? Rose tries not to panic. What are the chances she knows about that? But still… she knew about the beetle, maybe she does really know about the separation.

Rose doesn't have to ponder it anymore, the Doctor calls across to them; she can hear the impatient tone in his voice.

'Donna! Rose! Come on! Think! Earth! There must've been some sort of warning, was there anything happening back in your day, Donna? Like, electrical storms? Freak weather? Patterns in the sky?' He questions, but Donna crosses her arms.

'Well how should I know?' She scoffs, but frowns as she tries to think of any oddities. 'Um…not really, don't think so.'

'Okay, never mind…' The Doctor turns away, brusquely, but Donna suddenly remembers something.

'Although…' She recalls. 'There was the bees disappearing.'

'The bees disappearing…?' He echoes. 'The bees disappearing,' He widens his eyes as the realisation hits him with force. Rose and Donna stare at each other. '_The bees disappearing!_' The Doctor begins to leap around the terminal, pressing and slamming buttons.

'How is that significant?' The Architect questions, frowning as she crosses her arms and watches the Doctor jump around the terminal.

'We've got this insects, on Earth, they were starting to disappear. Some people said it was pollution, or mobile phone signals…' Donna attempts to explain before the Doctor abruptly cuts her off.

'Or! They were going back home!'

'Where's their home?' Rose questions and the Doctor looks up to her.

'The planet Melissa Majoria.' He informs them and Donna shakes her head.

'Are you saying bees are aliens?!' Donna cries out, completely staggered.

'Don't be so daft,' He replies dismissively. 'Not all of them. But if the Migrant Bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escapes…Tandocca!'

'The Tandocca Scale!' The Architect cries out, shocked.

The Doctor raises his head just in time to see Rose's mouth open, poised to ask a question when he answers it for her. 'The Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used as a carrier signal by Migrant Bees. Infinitely small! No wonder we didn't see it, it's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look,' The Doctor motions Rose and Donna to join him. As such, they rush over to him quickly. They are staring at the terminal, the graphics are a map of space, but it is speckled with tiny, faint, dust like trails. 'There is it,' The Doctor points. 'The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path!'

'We can find the Earth?!' Rose questioned excitedly.

'Oh yes!'

'Well, come on then, stop talking and do it!' Donna cries impatiently and the Doctor rushes by them, taking both their hands in his own, spinning them around and Rose lets out a cry of surprise.

The Doctor pushes open the TARDIS doors and runs right up the ramp, to the console with Rose and Donna behind him. They're beaming, so excited that they can finally get back to Earth.

'We're a bit late, the signal's scattered. But it's a start!' The Doctor informs them and then suddenly thinks of something. He rushes back down the ramp again and pops his head back out of the TARDIS door.

The Architect stands in the office, with the Judoon by her side. She doesn't look impressed.

'I've got a blip! Just a blip! But it's definitely a blip!' The Doctor replies and he smiles at her. Rose peeks out from over his shoulder, curious.

The Architect nods at his statement and then sets her jaw. 'Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology.'

'Oh…really? What for?' The Doctor wonders a bit and Rose frowns at the Architect's statement.

'The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor. Right across the universe. And you will lead us into battle!' The Architect declares and Rose opens her mouth to protest, but the Doctor pushes her back into the TARDIS.

'Right, yes, course I will. I'll just go and…get you the key…' The Doctor begins to move backward into the TARDIS, shutting the door quietly. He dashes back up the ramp and grins at Rose and Donna as he slams the levers quickly.

The Architect widens her eyes as she begins to see the blue box slowly fade away. She is angered beyond all belief. She lifts her hand and the Judoon raise their weapons at the TARDIS, cocking them as they await her orders.

'Doctor! Come back! By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!'

A slight breeze enters the office and the TARDIS fades into nothingness. Enraged, she slams her fist down on the desk and silently curses.

* * *

The gaggle of people that have emerged are corralled into some sort of formation on the suburban street. It is dark out, adding to the atmosphere, as the people in the formation do not understand what is going on, or what these creatures are that are leading them. One of them in the front turns around and calls out to them.

'All humans will leave their homes!' It announces to them. 'The males, the females, the descendants, you will come with us! Resistance is useless!' It declares and more and more people spill out of their houses. Parents emerge, ensuring their children remain safe with them; some younger ones clutch their parents' legs, terrified. Couples hug each other; some have resorted to putting their hands up, as they walk to the centre of the road to join the others.

'Where are you taking us?' One man dared to ask, one Dalek rounds on him.

'Daleks do not answer human questions! Stand in line!' The Dalek orders and the man does as he's told.

Wilf watches the scene unfold from an alleyway that is a fair distance away from the commotion, shaking his head in disbelief. Sylvia is terrified as she creeps up behind him and notices the paint gun he holds in his hand.

'Dad. Please come home. They're leaving our street alone.' Sylvia tugs his sleeve but Wilf shakes his head defiantly.

'I've got a weapon!' He reminds her and Sylvia very nearly cries out at his audacity.

'It's a paint gun!' She whispers furiously.

'Exactly! Those Dalek things, they've only got one eye! Good splodge of paint, they're blinded!' He reasons and they turn back to the street. The man who had dared as those Daleks a question has decided to make a stand.

'We're not going! Do you hear me?' The man questions the Daleks and he is motioning to his wife and son, who are behind him. 'Laura, get back in the house! Simon! Get inside! Go!' The man declares and watches as his wife and son run back into the house. The man finds a brick discarded on the side of the street and picks it up. He lobes it across the distance and it hits the Dalek with a thud, but it bounces right off. 'Get back in the sky, get back you came from, and leave us alone!'

The man runs back to his house, slamming the door in the process. The rest of the people gathered are still, unsure of how this will sit with these creatures.

There are three Daleks that have begun to glide across the pavement towards the house. 'Maximum extermination!' The Dalek cries out.

All three of them fire three constant beams aimed at the house. Immediately the windows of the house are blown out. There is no need to speak out after what just happened. The people in the street are flinching; some are hugging each other, while others weep silently. They assume correctly.

Wilf and Sylvia watch from their little spot in the shadows, horrified.

'Monsters…' Wilf whispers and Sylvia places her hand on his shoulder.

'Please, Dad. Come home.' She pleads and Wilf relents. Together they turn around and head back the way the came, heading back into the shadows, remaining as silent as possible.

* * *

'Are you telling me we just ran away from an official order by the Shadow Proclamation?' Rose questions, but her grin is playful.

'We did. I don't lead anyone into battle.' The Doctor informs them and Rose nods, understanding his reasons.

Donna is watching the console warily. 'Why did they want you to lead them into battle?'

'The Shadow Proclamation has declared war, right across the universe.' Rose explained and Donna just deflated. She was going to respond but the Doctor cried out in anger, and so they turn to him, shocked.

'No! No! Come on! No! No!' The Doctor is staring at the console, eyes wide, but he doesn't say anything more. Rose approaches him and places her hand on his shoulder, however he doesn't turn to face her.

'Doctor…what happened?' She questions softly and he turns up to her.

'It's stopped…' He replies flatly, his voice quiet and in shock. Rose frowns not understanding how it could simply cease.

'What do you mean it's stopped. How?' Rose questions and Donna feels herself becoming anxious again.

'Is that good or bad? Where are we?' Donna demands an answer and the Doctor is quiet for some time before he finally answers her. His hope is fading so fast, his spirit is plummeting. How can it be so hard to find the Earth? What are they missing?

'The Medusa Cascade.' The Doctor breathed and Rose took to heading down the ramp, pausing at the door. She turns back to the Doctor and he gives her a curt nod.

Rose opened the door and Donna joined her, needing to take her mind off her mounting worries. She stands on the ramp and stares into the beauty that stretches before them.

Large blue and gold gas clouds surround them, but they are just staring at the vastness of the empty space. Where are the planets? Where is the array? Rose and Donna stare for some time before Rose quietly shuts the door and lingers on the ramp before she heads up towards the console again, Donna embraces her. She doesn't know what else to do. Why is it becoming so complicated?

When Donna releases her, Rose glides across the floor to the Doctor, still hunched over the console. She embraces him and grasps her tightly, needing her. She can see his anxiety written all over his face. He turns up to the scanner and remains quiet, but ensures that Rose is pressed tightly to him.

'I came here when I was just a kid…ninety years old. It was the centre of a Rift in time and space…' The Doctor quietly tells them.

'But where's the twenty seven planets?' Donna wonders and the Doctor turns to her briefly before turning his attention to the scanner.

'Nowhere. The Tandocca trail stops dead. End of the line.' He informs them and Rose frowns, confused by that statement. Surely there has to be something else. They never just simply give up when things get tough.

'So, what to we do?' Rose questions and the Doctor doesn't reply. He doesn't move, he still has Rose press tightly to him, but he's staring off, so obviously lost. Unsure of what he has to do. What _can_ he do?

'Doctor?' Donna questions, growing increasingly anxious that he doesn't turn to her, that he doesn't offer an answer. 'What to we do?' Donna's voice cracks from fear.

Rose takes his face into her hands and stares at him. 'Don't do this to me. Not now…'

'Doctor, please tell me? What are we gonna do?!' Donna cries out, bringing her hands to her face, near tears and terrified of their situation.

'We don't quit, you hear me?' Rose attempts to get him to look at her, it takes her a few tries, but he finally does. And he looks so powerless. 'We never do. Ever. We have to think of something. Please…we need to…don't give up.'

Rose places a kiss on his forehead and he clings to her, needing everything she's currently offering him. He craves her strength, her bravery…when he looks in her eyes, he is privy to her fears and anxiousness, and yet she puts that aside because he needs her right now.

She turns to watch Donna over the Doctor's shoulder; her face is still in her hands and her shoulders are shaking. Rose knows that she's silently keeping her tears muffled as she slowly begins to fall into despair.

Rose hugs the Doctor tightly to her as she looks around the console room. Hopelessness has gripped them and so strongly…Rose can't give in. Someone has to remain strong. And she'll do anything to restore the hope to them. They have to buckle down and think of a plan, she can't let them dwell with these feelings of helplessness. It won't do them any good. It's never too late…

* * *

The Hub has gone silent as each of them tries to cling to some sense of hope, but the droning voices make it very nearly impossible. Jack is hunched on the floor, leaning against the wall, furious and he glares at nothing, wanting to do something, but he is absolutely powerless to help. Why isn't there anything that can be done?

Ianto remains against the wall, separately from Jack and Gwen staring as he sinks further into the waves of desolation.

Gwen muffles her sob as she moves her hands to her ears, trying everything she can to drown out that horrid voice, declaring victory over and over again. She feels like screaming out, wanting them to shut up…but who will listen? Who will save them?

* * *

Sarah Jane clings to her son as they sit against the wall; she cradles him to her as she squeezes her eyes shut. That metallic voice continuously claiming their victory over the human race again and again as they broadcast their message throughout the entire Earth. It haunts her.

She frowns as she hears a slight sound, like a radio tuning in to a broadcast, white noise continuously slashing. It fluctuates again until a voice finally breaks through.

'_Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there?'_ The voice is firm, cool and calculated.

Sarah Jane pulls away from her son and they exchange perplexed looks.

'Who's that?' Luke wonders.

She smiles sadly at her son, explaining this is so hard because it isn't something that he should have to hear. 'Some poor soul calling for help. There's nothing we can do.'

'But look at Mr. Smith.' Luke points to the computer screen and Sarah Jane looks over to it. She frowns when she sees that the crystal display screen has been replaced by white noise. She can vaguely make out a face that has been lost in the static, but it's so hazy.

'_If you can hear me, then please respond. This message is of utmost importance. And we haven't got much time…'_

* * *

Gwen pulls herself up from the ground and heads towards the computer terminal, intrigued by the odd voice that has emitted from the white noise.

'Someone's trying to get in touch.' Gwen informs them, turning towards them frowning. Jack merely holds up his hand, not wanting to hear it. And believing, truly that is was a call for help. Didn't they know how hopeless the world is? No one, not anything can help them.

'The whole world's crying out. Just leave it.' Jack demands and Gwen begins to open her mouth, but that voice doesn't seem to have taken too kindly to such a trivialising attitude.

'_Captain Jack Harkness,'_ The voice scolds. _'Shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir!'_

'What…?! Who is that?' Jack wonders, as he is on his feet and rushing over to stand beside Gwen at the terminal. Ianto joins them mere moments later. Jack hits a key on the keyboard to unscramble it and widens his eyes at the revelation.

She smiles briskly at them and holds up her passport. _'Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister.'_

'I know who you are!' Jack cries out and smiles widely.

* * *

Sarah Jane widens her eyes as the former Prime Minister appears on her screen. She grins and rushes towards Mr. Smith, Luke dashes to her side. She feels hope renewed within her. Perhaps there's a chance after all. And they need to fight to keep it alive.

'_And you, Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road, are you there?'_ Harriet wonders and she nods enthusiastically.

'I'm here! That's me!' Sarah Jane confirms and she puts her arm around Luke's shoulders. This is truly wonderful.

'_Good, now let's see if we can all talk to each other.'_ Harriet comments and leads forward to press a button.

On Mr. Smith's screen the image divides into four as it displays the computer point of views of Harriet, Torchwood and Sarah Jane. All of them grin as this new development tips the balance into their favour.

* * *

Harriet shifts into her seat, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible and quickly observes her surroundings. She's going to miss her house. Her lovely, old house. The stairs creak, she knows how to step on them, and in just the right way to ensure they remain quiet. The back door sticks, but there's a certain way to jiggle the handle so it won't be as sticky…a house full of quirks and character.

When she first bought it, she thought it exuded class. Something hard to find in the country, that's what attracted her to it in the first place. Still as a place to live out the last moments of her life, at least it would be comfortable and warm. Not harsh or alien. Home. It'd be all right.

She notices that the fourth contact is still a bunch of white noise and static. She'd have to fix that. They all have to meet.

'The fourth contact seems to be having trouble getting through,' Harriet presses some keys on the computer. 'I'll just boost the signal…'

She smiles as the fourth panel resolves into Martha, she smiles widely. Jack grins at her.

'_Hello?'_ She calls to the rest of contacts.

'_Martha Jones!' _Jack cries out, relieved and elated that she survived. Ianto and Gwen push their way into the frame and hug each other, so happy to know that a wonderful person hadn't been lost to them.

'_She made it!'_ Ianto declares happily and Gwen smirks as well.

'_Oh, my god, you're alive!'_ She informs her and Martha nods.

'_Martha, where are you?!'_ Jack shoves his way back into the picture and demands his answer. Martha merely shrugs, a small smile on her features.

'_I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan…'_ Martha recalls vanishing into a bright, white light and then woke up on a floor, dazed and feeling rather nauseous. _'The next second…'_ She trails off, not wanting to reveal where exactly she had gone…home. She keeps her answer vague, but still full of meaning. _'Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind. Cause I ended up in the one place I wanted to be.'_

Martha tilts the camera to reveal her mum standing beside her. Another thought still confuses her and she frowns. _'But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on.'_

'It did. That was me,' Harriet flashes her passport once more. 'Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister.'

'_Yes, I know who you are.'_ Martha replies briskly.

'I thought it was about time we all met. Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith.' Harriet makes a small gesture to Sarah Jane's panel.

'_I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen.'_ Jack commends and Sarah Jane smiles, but decides to take a jab at them.

'_Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns!'_ Sarah Jane informs him and Jack takes that moment to really study her and flings her one of his infamous, flirtatious smiles.

'_All the same, might I say…looking good, ma'am.'_

'_Really?'_ Sarah Jane questions, rather bashfully. She feels the heat creep into her cheeks. He's got quite the silver tongue, she decides. Of course, she doesn't really mind his compliments. _'Oh. Thank you.'_

'Not now, Captain,' Harriet has a bit of a sigh in her voice. 'And Martha Jones, did some wonderful work with the Doctor not too long ago. One time companion of his as well.'

'_How did you find me?'_ Martha wonders and Harriet straightens up in her seat.

'This, ladies and gentlemen, this…is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software. Programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help us contact the Doctor.' Harriet informs them and they all frown.

'_What if the Daleks can hear us?'_ Martha wonders and Harriet quickly shuts down that thought.

'No, that's the beauty of the Subwave, it's undetectable.'

'_What, and you invented it?'_ Sarah Jane questions and pride creeps in to Harriet's response.

'I developed it. It was created by the Mr. Copper Foundation.'

'_Yeah, well what we need, right now, is a weapon!'_ Jack decides and begins to ponder that thought more clearly. He wonders if Martha can help. However, he quickly remembers that she can, with that odd little key. _'Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give, what was that key thing?' _

'_The Osterhagen Key.'_ Martha informs him and she digs it out of her pocket, holding it up to the camera, they all take note of the fear in her eyes and are confused by that sentiment. Harriet grows pale and firmly attempts to shut her down.

'That's not to be used, Dr. Jones. Not under any circumstances.' She informs her firmly.

'_But what's the Osterhagen Key?_' Jack questions, again Harriet deflects the question.

'Forget the key. That's an order. All we need is the Doctor.'

'_Excuse me, Harriet, but…thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor…didn't he depose you?'_ Sarah Jane recalls and they all watch as Harriet's face becomes devoid of emotion, she's clearly recalling her demise.

'He did. And I've spent a long time wondering about that. Whether I was wrong,' She pauses and then smoothes down her attire. 'But I stand by my actions, to this day,' She then tells them the reason she went ahead and did what she did, despite his warnings. It's something she's never told a soul. Not until now. 'Because I knew this would happen. I knew, one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen.'

'_But I've been trying to find him,'_ Martha interjects. '_The Doctor's got my phone, on the TARDIS, but I can't get through.'_

'That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us together, and combine forces. The Doctor's secret army.' Harriet informs them and Jack ponders that before a smile breaks out onto his face. Hope is coming back. And oh hell does it feel good.

'_Wait a minute…we boost the signal! That's it! If we transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift…' _Jack pauses when he sees a young boy step into Sarah Jane's frame.

'_And we've got Mr. Smith! He can link us with every telephone exchange on Earth! He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!' _

'_Brilliant!'_ Jack shouts in triumph and then stops. _'Who's the kid?'_

'_That's my son!'_ Sarah Jane replies proudly and wraps her arm around his shoulders. The group notices that another man has stepped into Jack's frame. He has a rather concerned look etched into his features.

'_But, um…excuse me, sorry Ianto Jones, hello,' _He gives the group a small wave and sheepish smile. _'But if we start transmitting, this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean…to the Daleks.'_

Everyone immediately falls silent and they stare blankly into the camera, all eyes watching Harriet. She closes her eyes and gives a curt nod. 'Indeed,' She confirms and everyone leans back, unable to listen to that risk. 'And they will trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth.'

Silence clings to all corners before Jack salutes her and nods his head. _'Ma'am.'_

'Thank you, Captain. But people are dying out there, on the streets. That's enough talk. Let's begin!' Harriet declares and the cameras begin to show nothing, the occupants springing into life.

* * *

The Hub has become full of life once again; they are reenergised and so full of hope. They all dash around, running from one terminal to the next, all stabbing buttons, hitting them with purpose as Ianto comes running back with a massive coaxial cable, hauling it across the floor, he begins to connect it to the terminals, linking them to a hefty looking junction box.

'Rift power activated.' Jack calls to his team and Gwen hits a button on her terminal.

'All terminals coordinated!' She announces and Ianto nods.

'National grid online, giving you everything we've got!' Ianto declares.

* * *

Sarah Jane and Luke are hastily slamming levers together, quickening their pace as fast as they can and Sarah Jane appears in the camera to Jack.

'Connecting you to Mr. Smith.' She informs him and Luke turns to Sarah Jane.

'All telephone networks combined!' He declares.

* * *

Martha plugs in her own mobile into her laptop and turns her gaze back up to the rest of their secret, little army. Of course…it's not going to be a secret for much longer. But Martha moves past those feelings. Now isn't the time.

'Sending you the number…now!' Martha presses the button. The number is relayed.

* * *

Harriet is furiously working away on her own keys, hastily striking them in just the right order. She hopes that all the upgrades to her own computer, the extra servers and hard drivers, not to mention the wires, will work. She strikes the final key. The lights flash around her, all illuminating their power. A powerful thrum is head.

'Opening Subwave Network to maximum.' Harriet informs them and Sarah Jane nods her head.

* * *

She and Luke watch amazed as new lights begin to blaze around Mr. Smith. She holds Luke's hand tightly in her own and with a confident smile on her face she makes her intention known.

'Mr. Smith, make that call!' Sarah Jane demands.

'Calling the Doctor!' Mr. Smith responds and Luke grins up at her.

* * *

The furious button slamming hasn't stopped at the Hub, Jack's hand hovers over the final switch and he smiles confidently at Gwen and Ianto. He hits it with force.

'And…sending!'

They all watch the ceiling, knowing what was going on and the all close their eyes, hoping this could be it. This would be the trail of breadcrumbs that would lead him to Earth.

Arcs of electricity shoot up and out of the Water Tower, at the top they become concentric circles of blue and slowly being to send out a blipping noise. It continuously sends it out, reaching out into the universes.

* * *

Donna sits on the console chair, utterly defeated. She doesn't know what to think anymore. Surely everyone she loved is dead. Her mum, her granddad…what was keeping them alive? Who would want to steal planets…what's their purpose? Donna leans forward and puts her face into her hands, feeling the assault of tears threatening to spill over again.

Rose keeps the Doctor clutched to her, not that he'd willingly leave anyway. He clings to her, holding her tight in his embrace, resting his chin on her head and staring into nothingness. What could they do? Who could help them?

Silence clings heavily to the console room, none of them daring to move, nor speak, unsure of what to say to one another. Their spirits very nearly broken. Until they hear something odd…

A blipping sound. Everyone freezes, listening and then begin to look around. What could possibly be making that sound? Rose widens her eyes and immediately shoves her hand into his pocket, trying to find it. The Doctor understands seconds later, shoving his hand into his other pocket. Donna widens her eyes as the realisations dawns on her and she stands up, rushes towards them.

'Martha's phone! Oh my god, find it! Hurry up! Come on!' Donna cries and Rose fishes her hand out triumphantly, the phone clutched in her hand. She answers it, and the Doctor and Donna press their heads together, desperately trying to hear.

'Martha?! Are you there? Is that you? Martha?' Rose receives no reply, just that strange blipping down. The Doctor snatches the phone from her and widens his eyes.

'It's a signal! She's calling us!' The Doctor announces and Rose throws her arms up in victory.

'Tell me you can follow it?!' Donna demands and the Doctor flashes her a confident smile.

'Just watch me!' He announces and dashes around the console, hitting buttons at an alarming speed. Rose embraces Donna and the share a quick laugh. Finally. Their friends never give up; they're too smart for that.

* * *

Alarms are blaring widely in the Crucible's command deck. Four Daleks work furiously at computer banks trying to ascertain the problem.

'Emergency! Unknown network detected! Subwave frequency!' One Dalek announces.

'Find the point of origin! Find and exterminate!' The Supreme Dalek orders but the cold, calm voice cuts through the panic.

'I warned you, Supreme One…' The voice grows louder as the base drivers itself forward. Now cast in proper lighting, the Daleks watch the figure take shape of a man. He keeps his gaze set on the Supreme Dalek. 'Just as Dalek Caan foretold. The Children of Time are moving against us. But everything is falling into place.'

They already know the outcome of this small inconvenience. The outcome will not change.

* * *

Explosions erupt from all the terminals in the Hub, but they don't seem to care about that expensive equipment. Everyone is gleeful that their attempt is working.

'I think we've got a fix!' Jack replies jovially, grinning madly.

He notices that Sarah Jane has shied away from the screen and can only assume that she is experiencing the same small explosions. She comes back into view smiles widely.

'_Mr. Smith now at two hundred percent! Come on, Doctor!'_ She calls out and Gwen dashes to another computer as Ianto shuffles past to reach another.

The Daleks have locked on to her…

'Harriet! A saucer's locked on to your location, they've found you!' Gwen informs her desperately. Jack freezes and moves back into view of the camera.

* * *

'I know I'm using the Network to mask your transmission. Keep going!' She instructs and flinches when she hears her windows being blasted out. White light and smoke pour through and into her home, and she can hear the saucer landing. It won't be long now. Maybe seconds. She has to keep going.

And she does. She remains composed as she continues to keep working, not even taking the time to look over her shoulder. She's making her last seconds count. It's all for the greater good.

* * *

The TARDIS has been plunged into angry red light; the console room is shaking violently. Rose notices the sheets of flame erupting from under the central grid. She doesn't have time to ponder that as the TARDIS begins to spark from the console, lurching the occupants forward, clinging on with everything they have.

'What's going on?!' Rose calls to him and the Doctor smiles at them.

'We're travelling through time! One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!'

'We're going to make it!' Rose calls out triumphantly.

'Come on!' Donna shouts impatiently.

'Three! Two! _One!_' The Doctor calls out and the TARDIS shudders violently once more.

* * *

Harriet pauses for a brief moment as her hand hovers over the final button. She pushes aside her reservations and hits the final key. She looks at Jack in the eye and tries to appear to be as calm as possible. It's not what she's feeling on the inside, but they don't need to know that.

'Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood, you're in charge now,' Harriet informs him and then smiles warmly at all the faces gathered before her. 'And tell the Doctor from me. He chose his companions well. It's been an honour.'

With that she stands and turns, her back now visible to the computer camera. She doesn't stumble nor falter. She smoothes down her outfit and exudes dignity. That is how she will die. With dignity. Maybe a bit of redemption as well.

She watches as three Daleks glide through her broken windows and face her. She reaches for her passport and holds it up for them to see.

'Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister.'

'We know who you are.' A Dalek responds and Harriet merely smiles confidently at them.

'Oh, you know nothing. Of any human. And that will be your downfall.' She warns them and the Daleks are silent before they grow angry.

'Exterminate!'

The last thing anyone hears is that voice followed by the sound of them firing their weapons. The screen burns out, returning to white and then static. Nothing further.

* * *

The shuddering continues, and while they can't see what's happening beyond the walls of the TARDIS, they shuffle forward until they all gather at the scanner, waiting and hoping. Abruptly everything is calmed. They continue to orbit now around the array of twenty-seven planets, Rose excitedly points to the Earth. The entire system suddenly ripped into sight.

The TARDIS has calmed as well, the normal white ones have replaced the red lighting. There is silence until they erupt into cheers, Rose hugs the Doctor, overjoyed before Donna embraces them both.

'They did it!' Rose cries out.

'Twenty seven planets!' Donna points to the Earth, just as Rose had. 'And there's the Earth!'

'But why couldn't we see them?' Rose questions and the Doctor is observing the scanner intensely.

'The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of synch with the rest of the universe,' He informs them and then shakes his head. 'Perfect hiding place, a tiny little pocket of time.'

'But we found them!' Rose replies happily. The mood is interrupted as the scanner suddenly fizzes and whines, like it's trying to tune in to something. The Doctor frowns at it, puzzled.

'What's that…? Hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network…' The Doctor wonders and his question is soon answered.

On the screen there are four images now. One square is nothing but static, however other three are filled with people that he knows. Rose covers her mouth at the amazement of it.

Jack begins to yell at the screen. _'Where the hell have you been?! Doctor, it's the Daleks,' _Jack pauses as he notices someone else. _'Rose! Hi, Rose!'_

Rose recalls the brunette's name, Gwen and she has a bit of sultry smile on her face as she pops into view. _'Oh, he's a bit nice. Thought he'd be older.'_ She muses and still another man squeezes. Rose smiles at the recognition of him.

'_He's not that young.'_ Ianto reminds them.

Sarah Jane begins to shout at her screen as well, but can't keep the jovial tone out of her voice. _'It's the Daleks, they're taking people to their spaceship,'_ Then she pulls a young boy into the picture, unable to stop herself. _'And look! Doctor, I've got a son!'_

Martha waves enthusiastically at the camera with her mum, her arms are crossed and she doesn't look too impressed. _'It's the Daleks, they're still alive!'_

'_Just tell him to hurry up and do something!'_ Francine pleads with her.

Rose and the Doctor embrace each other quickly while Donna has her sights set on that man in the one camera view. He's quite…mm, Donna smirks to herself. The Doctor pulls her closer to the screen.

'Torchwood!' Rose waves to them and the Doctor frowns when he notices Sarah Jane and the young boy.

'Sarah Jane!' He exclaims excitedly. 'Who's that boy? She's got a what?!' The Doctor blinks repeatedly as the realisation hits him. He turns to Rose and Donna. 'Aren't they brilliant?'

He frowns when notices something in Donna's face. He can't quite place it and then notices what it is when she asks her question. 'And who's he?' She wonders, Rose smiles and nudges the Doctor.

'Captain Jack. Don't. Just Don't.' The Doctor warns. Donna gives him a bit of a look and then turns back to the screens.

'It's like an outer space Facebook.' Donna comments and Rose reaches for the Doctor's hand. They smile widely at one another.

* * *

The figure turns up to Dalek Caan as he continues to writher and giggle madly. The tentacles are moving about frantically as he continues to spew madness from his mouth. The figure glides towards the Supreme Dalek. This network is intriguing. There is no doubt in his mind what its intended purpose is for. Perhaps it's time that they meet face to face again. After all, it has been so long…

'Supreme One. This Subwave Network. I would address it, give me access.'

* * *

The scanner inside the TARDIS fizzes and cuts out, going to static. Donna becomes angered and turns to him.

'We've lost them!' Donna states angrily and the Doctor shakes his head. He squints at the scanner and folds his arms.

'No, there's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me…?'

There is nothing but silence until a voice floats out. It's calm, maybe even wise, but contemptuous. And Rose notices the Doctor's look becomes horrified. She turns back to the scanner, confused. They have clearly met before. And this had to be the party responsible for the snatching up of all these planets.

He grips her hand tightly, with bruising force. All she can offer him in response is clutching on to the side of his arm. What's going on?

'_Doctor. Your voice is different. And yet, it's arrogance is unchanged.'_

'_No. But he's dead…'_ Sarah Jane whispers and Rose hears the utter denial in her voice. She's met him too. She and the Doctor. But who is it?!

Everyone is still staring at the screens waiting to see if this figure would reveal themselves from the shadows. They can hear the sounds of a machine moving forward and Rose catches sight of the Dalek base as it moves into the light, to reveal some sort of creature. She covers her mouth.

The light has revealed a half man, half Dalek, his face is withered and there is an artificial blue eye that is blazing brightly in his forehead. Like a third eye. Rose crinkles her nose to it, it's as if it is trying to stare into her soul.

His torso is swathed in a tunic, almost resembling a black leather straitjacket. And she notices that his metallic hand is always poised, always suspended over the base's switches. He gives the little group a sickeningly twisted smile.

'_Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race!_' He pauses and Rose covers her mouth at the revelation. She turns up to the Doctor who is simply staring at him, unmoving and saying nothing.

Donna is shocked as well, but not of the creature called Davros, it's of the Doctor's silence, she attempts to bring him back to reality. 'Doctor?' Donna stops and waits for a moment. She notices that Rose's hands are rather full so she places her own on his shoulder. 'It's all right. We're in the TARDIS. We're safe.'

That statement seems to jostle him back to his senses, but he still stares at the screen in disbelief. 'But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War. At the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child,' The Doctor recalls and sighs slightly. 'I tried to save you.'

'_But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself.' _Davros reveals and he moves back slightly as the light shines on the insane creature still sitting in his destroyed base, shivering, but oh so gleeful. Rose widens her eyes. How did he survive all that?

'_I flew into the wild and the fire, I danced and died a thousand times.'_

'_Emergency Temporal Shift took him back to the Time War itself.'_ Davros explains once he moves himself back into their views.

The Doctor immediately shakes his head; not comprehending what Davros is telling him. 'But that's impossible! The entire war is timelocked!' The Doctor reminds him frantically and Davros gives him another smirk.

'_And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind. But imagine! A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?' _Davros questioned and the Doctor stares past him, to all the Daleks in the background.

'And you made a new race of Daleks…?' The Doctor wonders, shocked.

'_I gave myself to them. Quite literally,'_ Davros opens his tunic, just a bit and reaveals open ribs, organs underneath that have be peeled away. Rose pales at the sight of the massacre that has become his body and Donna squeezes her eyes shut. _'Each one grown from a cell of own body. New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor, what do you have, now?'_ Davros taunts and the Doctor straightens up, his face draining of emotion.

'After all this time. Everything we saw. Everything we lost. I have only one thing to say to you,' He pauses and then smiles. 'Bye!' He slams the controls and the TARDIS responds in full force, nearly knocking them all to the ground as she locks on and tumbles towards the Earth.

'Okay so the creator of the Dalek race, that's a new one…' Rose comments and the Doctor nods, already dreading their confrontation once more. Rose can see it on his face.

'What's a Dalek?' Donna questions and it rouses them from their thoughts.

'A Dalek is a spiteful, mean creature that is devoid of any other emotion except for hatred. It will destroy everything that is not a Dalek.' Rose explains and Donna raises her eyebrows at her.

'Okay, so good friends of yours then, I'm assuming.' Donna comments and the Doctor nods his head deeply.

'Oh yes, we go way back…' The Doctor agrees and is nearly knocked to the ground.

'How are we going to stop him? If he's keeping the Earth and the human race alive, do you think he'll try to convert people again, like in New York?' Rose wonders and the Doctor holds her gaze.

'I don't know what his plans are now. There's still so much I don't know.'

He just has to get to the Earth first. That's all he really wants to do.

* * *

'Emergency! Locate the TARDIS! Find the Doctor!' The Supreme Dalek orders and Davros calls to the Supreme One from the Crucible vaults. The Doctor's predictability and his habits will place him at the only logical location that means anything to him.

'He will go to the Earth. To find his precious human allies!' Davros calls to them. He turns to Caan as he begins to speak in his annoying little riddles.

'And death is coming. Ohh, I can see it. Everlasting death for the most faithful companion…'

Two Daleks swivel around to face the Supreme Dalek as he relays new information.

'Subwave Network rerouted. New location, Torchwood!' He informs them and the Supreme Dalek puts forth his orders.

'Then exterminate them, at once! Exterminate Torchwood!' He orders and the Daleks send out their weapons. Themselves.

Ianto is motioning to Gwen to join him at his terminal and she rushes over to him, his look is one of concern. Jack brushes by them and runs across the Hub, speaking on his mobile.

* * *

Ianto looks over to him and quietly informs Jack of their next impending problem. 'Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us.'

Jack doesn't hear him, and if he does he pays no mind to that statement. He reaches the armoury and pulls out his old defabricator gun, hastily asking his recipient on the other end of the mobile a fast series of questions.

'Martha, now listen to me, life the central panel, there's a string of numbers, they keep changing, but the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits, tell me what they are…'

* * *

Martha does as she's instructed, with her mother watching, and she opens up the central panel of the Indigo Project. It reveals a small readout that displays eight different numbers that are constantly changing. She waits and once she's certain what they are, she informs Jack.

'It's a four, and a nine. We could never work out what that was…' Martha admits. Her mother puts a hand on her shoulder, figuring now she would need her support.

* * *

Jack grins and takes a quick peek at his wrist, his old wrist strap and keys in the two numbers. 'That's the teleport base code. That's all I need, to get this thing working again!' He watches the numbers begin to oscillate. 'Oscillating four and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones.' He disconnects the call and turns to Ianto and Gwen, hoisting up the defabricator gun. 'I've gotta go, I've gotta find the Doctor, I can lock this thing on to the TARDIS,' He turns to leave, but then whips around again. He notices that Gwen and Ianto are a bit apprehensive. 'I'll come back, I promise you, I'm coming back.'

'Don't worry about us! Just go!' Gwen smiles at him encouragingly.

'We'll be fine!' Ianto adds and Jack gives them a long, hard stare.

'You'd better be.' He threatens and presses his wrist strap. He disappears in a bright white glow.

Gwen and Ianto's smiles falter. They turn to look at one another, their expressions grim and full of dread.

Their attention snaps up to the ceiling as there an awful amount of noise, and rubble begins to fall from the roof. Then they hear the distant battle cry of their enemies.

'Exterminate!'

'They're here…' Gwen whispers and she rushes off to prepare herself. Ianto remains still.

* * *

Sarah Jane turns in a small circle as she spots her bag on the bench in the foyer and her keys on the settee. She throws open the closet door and snatches her coat off the hanger.

'TARDIS heading for Vector 7, grid reference 665.' Mr. Smith informs them and Luke turns to his mother, hoping to change her mind.

'But there are Daleks out there.' He protests, hoping to remind her of that very important fact.

'I know, I'm sorry, but I've got to find the Doctor,' Sarah Jane bends down and places her hands on Luke's shoulders. 'Don't move, don't leave the house, don't do anything.' She informs him.

'I will protect the boy, Sarah Jane.' Mr. Smith relays to her and she stands up, already feeling the tears in her eyes.

'I love you. Remember that.' Not wanting Luke to see her emotional, Sarah Jane runs out. She heads for her car.

* * *

Rose, the Doctor and Donna all step out of the TARDIS. They have been deposited on a wide, empty street. It's damp out, a slight chill in the air. The Doctor moves past them, wanting to explore, while Donna and Rose hang back, surveying the street. It doesn't even feel like ordinary suburbia anymore. There are open doors to the houses, cars that have been abandoned, Rose has never even felt a chill quite like the one she got. Like someone had dropped an ice cube down her back.

Donna is faring no better. What if her mum's house looks like this? What if they were taken too? It's silent on the street. It's just so eerie. Donna rubs her arms.

'It's like a ghost town.' Donna observes and Rose nods.

'Yeah…it's so unnerving,' Rose agrees and watches as the Doctor stops a ways away, looking around, staring at the sky. 'Doctor!' Rose calls to him and he turns to look at them. 'Remember what Sarah Jane said? They are taking people…'

'Right but what for?' He calls back to her. 'Rose can you remember anything else about your jumps through the dimensions? Donna? What about you?'

'Quit yelling!' Donna shouts back to him. 'Just come back over here!' Donna crosses her arms and he obliges.

Rose has begun to wander towards him as he starts to run back to them. Donna waits patiently, staring off and looking around the empty, cold street. Rose shoves her hands into her jacket pockets as she notices the Doctor begins to slow to jog and then attempts to completely stop. She gets confused until she notices that to the west…a shadow has appeared. One that is ever so familiar to her.

'Exterminate!'

The next seconds are a complete blur to her. The Doctor attempts to stop, twisting out of the way, but it's too late because the beam has been shot. The Doctor manages to move just enough so that the beam grazes the side of his torso, nicking him. Rose screams when she sees that awful skeleton ghost as it appears against the one side of his body.

He collapses.

Rose, uncaring if the Dalek fires on her next, rushes to his side and cradles his body in her arms. He's shivering uncontrollably as a cold sweat begins to take hold of him. He squeezes his eyes shut from the agony. She bites her lip and looks over to the east side of the street as a white glow appears and, as the Dalek rounds on her, to fire the next shot, the Dalek erupts into flames.

When the Dalek tumbles over, Rose widens her eyes at who she sees standing before her a few feet away. Donna is running towards them.

'Jack! Oh god, Jack! Help!' She calls to him.

'I'm here, Rose!' He responds and begins to run towards her.

'Rose…' The Doctor opens his eyes.

She places her hand on his cheek and feels the tears well up. 'It's okay…it missed. Lousy aim. You're going be fine…Jack! Hurry up, please!' Rose shouts to him. 'Please don't die…please…' She whispers and blinks. Her tears fall and the Doctor manages to brush them away, groaning slightly from the excretion.

Jack runs up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and Donna manages to catch up to them as well.

'Come on, Rose, we don't have to time sit around. There could be more. We need to get him to the TARDIS! Quickly!' Jack hauls Rose to her feet. Her body functions on its own as her mind is completely detached, unsure of what just happened.

* * *

Gwen runs back to Ianto, two large machine guns in her hands. She passes one off to him. He looks at her staggered.

'But they don't work against Daleks!' Ianto reminds her and Gwen merely cocks her gun, giving him a defiant look.

'I am going out fighting. Like Owen. Like Tosh. What about you?' Gwen stares him down and Ianto eventually nods. He cocks his own gun and gives her a smile.

'Yes ma'am!'

* * *

Jack slams the TARDIS doors shut, ushering Donna and Rose back. Rose can't stay put, wiggling out of his grasp a few times before he finally has to wrap his arm around her waist, holding her firmly in her place. Rose stares, shocked, unable to think clearly.

This wasn't supposed to happen. How is this happening?! He's not supposed to regenerate, they haven't been separated yet! 1969, he was in the same body, and she was gone, how does this make any sense?! What if…

Rose covers her mouth, watching him shudder on the ground as he waits for it to start, what if that incident was in flux? What if…in this very moment…it all changes? The pendulum swings the other way. She feels the tears in her eyes and attempts to get closer to him. Jack tightens his grip. Her tears fall in earnest. It's never easy for her to watch this. It hurts him so much…

Donna is frantic, staring at him on the ground. Why are they so calm, what's going on? How is he still alive after being shot at like that? What happens?

'What do we do?!' Donna questions urgently, but Rose and the Captain, as she's dubbed Jack, make no movements to look at her. They're just staring at the Doctor. 'Come on! There's gotta be some sort of medicine, or…' Donna trails off once the Captain begins to speak.

'Just stay back!' He instructs, and once he says that, he moves Rose back a few steps back. Rose fights him, Donna doesn't understand. 'Rose, you need to stay away from him! He's dying,' Jack tilt's Rose's chin up to him, brushing away her tears. 'And you know what happens next…'

Rose turns her head to him and he offers her an apologetic nod. She bites her lip unsure if she's ready to meet the new him. But…if he regenerates now…that means that they won't be separated. Time is changing…

'What do you two mean?! What happens next?!' Donna yells to them, frenetically trying to wrap her head around what's going on with the Doctor, and why Rose and the Captain won't help him.

Rose holds out her hand to him, wanting to be next him and he does the same. At first he stares at her, seeing the pain in her face, the worry. Next he directs his gaze to his hand and watches the golden glow as it begins to play across it. Rose closes her eyes.

'It's starting…'

Rose relents and moves herself closer to Jack, and he holds her close to him. She needs something familiar. There are so many different thought swirling madly in her head. The possibilities of what this means and how things will be different. And yet peculiarly…she's so conflicted.

* * *

Sarah Jane widens her eyes at the obstacles in her way, once she's rounded the corner, and immediately slams on her breaks. The car skids to a halt, tires screeching. Two Daleks swivel around to face her. She instantly freezes, her eyes wide from fear.

'All human transport is forbidden!' One of them states.

'I surrender! I'm sorry!' Sarah Jane manages to get out and the Daleks are silent for a moment.

'Daleks do not accept apologies! You will be exterminated!'

'Exterminate! _Exterminate!_'

Sarah Jane covers her head with her arms and holds her breath. How foolish had she been to brazenly drive around these Dalek infested streets? Now she is going to pay with her life. She squeezes her eyes shut and awaits the inevitable.

* * *

Gwen and Ianto face the circular door, awaiting their guests. Together they cock their weapons and watch the small explosions all around the door. It rolls back like it was nothing. It reveals a Dalek; smoke pours into the Hub, slightly marring their vision, as Gwen and Ianto yell at the Dalek, pure rage courses through them and they open fire.

* * *

Donna watches in shock as strange golden tendrils float out from the Doctor, she's still staggered and watches the Captain ensure Rose is still safely away from him. Any time she attempts to move herself closer, he pulls her back. Especially now that he's hauled himself to his feet. Rose is fighting for the Captain to release her, Donna can tell she just wants to be near him, but she doesn't understand why.

'Rose…stop fighting me, it's for your own good!' Jack reminds her and Rose just gives him a look. He turns to the Doctor and gives him a nod. 'Here we go! Good luck, Doctor!'

'Will someone tell me what's going on?!' Donna shouts to them and Rose finally turns around to her.

'When he's dying…' Rose stops and steals a quick glance at him. 'His body…it repairs itself. It changes,' Rose turns back to him, upset that he has to do this. They hold each other's looks. 'Please…'

She's decided. She isn't ready to let him go yet. Not him, not right now. She needs more time. Inwardly she smiles sadly to herself. But how do you stop that once it's started? You can't.

The Doctor watches her bite her lip and watch him anxiously. 'Sorry. Too late,' He gives her a sad smile. He's rather perturbed too, he liked this body. Really, properly liked it. 'I'm regenerating.'

The Doctor throw his head back and splays out his arms, the golden glow of the energy engulfs him as it blasts out from his body. Rose, Donna and Jack shield their eyes from the magnitude of the light. The Doctor's features disappear into the golden inferno. Rose turns herself into Jack's embrace, unsure if she's truly ready to accept this. She isn't ready to give him up yet. Jack just places his hand on her head, waiting for the end result. Everyone is silent.

The golden glow erupts, visible from the TARDIS exterior, the light pours from the windows.

* * *

Hi everyone!

I am so sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to get posted. I've been having problems really buckling down and getting it done. Maybe I don't want it to end as much as you do.

So what does everyone think? There are only 2 chapters left, and the next one may or may not be more traumatic than BBC's version. And that's all I'll say. For now, I hope you like it!

Thanks for reading!


	17. Journey's End

Rose does her best to attempt to glimpse at him through the aura of glowing, golden light. It mars her vision, she can see nothing. After staring for too long Rose has to close her eyes, the light has become too bright. When she closes her eyes, all she can see are colourful spots.

Her heart is pounding loudly in her chest; she's amazed that neither Donna nor Jack has mentioned anything to her. She doesn't know why she feels this way. And yet, oddly, she can really describe the wide array of emotions she is feeling.

She presses herself tighter against Jack, needing to feel something real to her. Because right now she doesn't even know what to think. She is vaguely aware of Jack's hand on the side of her head as she turns her vision to focus on his chest. So much of her future is now up in the air. In 1969, the separation had already happened and he had still been in the same body. Rose steals another glance at the Doctor. Now, she was sure, he would be regenerating into his eleventh self. How does that even make sense? What happens? Does the future change? Is everything now up in the air?

Her emotions are faring no better. She's terrified, angry, mystified and so many more. She's terrified because she doesn't understand what happens now. Where will they go from here? Since he's regenerated before, he's obviously supposed to, does that mean they can continue to be with one another…forever? It must happen…it has to, look at the evidence before her. And yet she's angry. To be honest, at least with herself, she isn't entirely sure as to why she is angry. Aside from the obvious rage she feels towards that Dalek that has forced him to go through this painful process. But that's only on the surface. Internally…she feels conflicted.

She's upset that she has to lose him…again. She had grown so accustomed to his face the first time she met him. He taught her so much about life, the universe and its inhabitants that truly, she couldn't picture him as being able to change his face. Not until she was faced with that prospect so many years ago. She had been angry and confused. Exactly the same emotions she's currently experiencing now. Her love had been replaced by a stranger standing before her in his clothes. A man she didn't know. A man she still sometimes missed, even though he is standing right before her. It had to have been that surly attitude he once possessed. The brooding anti-hero. The man now wore every emotion on his sleeve; he was a classic superhero in her opinion.

However…she had warmed to him almost immediately. That new version. And he made her understand that he was still the same man…just a bit different. And maybe she shouldn't have…because he _was_ still the same, but she formed a special bond with the man standing before her. They had done so much together, seen so much together, grew so much together. She loved him. And while she knew she'd love the man he was going to become just as much, losing _this_ man hurt her. Just like it had done the first time. They had discovered so much about the other one together. They had elevated their relationship to a new level together…the two of them…

The Doctor steals a quick look at Rose as she stares into Jack's chest, devastated that she's got to watch him go through that again. Maybe there's a way around this. He doesn't want to change. They've done too much together for him to rediscover who exactly he is again. No…he's grown fond of this body and he knows Rose likes it as well. Perhaps he can do a simple aversion after he's done. That sounds reasonable. Rose just looks so broken, so unsure…he doesn't want to put her through this again. He has to try.

Rose's mind mentally tells her the odd sensation she's currently feeling is Jack rubbing her arm with his hand, trying to offer her support. He knows just how hard this must be for her. It merely brings the tears closer to her eyes. But she doesn't want them to spill over.

'It'll be okay, Rose…' Jack whispers to her, leaning in so she can barely hear the words he's uttered. She has to struggle to comprehend them. 'You'll love him just as much as you did before.' He attempts to reassure her. Rose continues to stare into his chest. Offering him no reply.

There's a reason, though. It's because she's stunned into silence and can only nod her head meekly at his statement. How did he know what could possibly be going through her head? Her limbs move involuntarily as she embraces Jack tightly. Her gesture confirms his every thought that he had been thinking about.

She was worried. She was worried that she wouldn't love the new man he'd become as much as she had before. But he was confident that as soon as he was finished, he would seek out Rose. To ensure that his Rose was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. All they had to do was make eye contact and it'd be like nothing had changed. Jack was sure of it. Their bond is powerful, nothing could step between them.

Jack steals a look over to the fiery red head that stares at the unfolding situation with a shocked expression. She wouldn't have had any idea that he could do this. Jack hasn't seen her before, which indicates to him that she has to be recent. Who knows how long she's been with him.

Donna doesn't know how to react to the events that are currently playing out in front of her. She's terrified and worried, but when she looks over to Rose, pressed tightly into the Captain's embrace, she only sees sadness. There's no hint of concern, at least that Donna can see, is she making a big deal out of this? Rose told her that when he's dying he can heal himself. So, why is she so morose? What's the outcome? What will happen to him? Is it something bad?

Rose finally tears her gaze away from Jack's chest and turns it back to the Doctor, biting her lip as she awaits the final outcome. It isn't as if it'll be a shock to her. She knows what he'll look like. So, why is she so nervous? It is because it'll be a proper introduction now? She's eager to properly meet him.

The three of them flinch from the light, staring intensely at the Doctor. His head is still back until he abruptly swings around, aiming both his arms together as he channels the golden energy. He points across the room, starling everyone, as he aims it downwards so that the energy rockets from his hands, like a gun. He points it at the hand in the jar, still tucked underneath the console, it bubbles like crazy and the jar shudders immensely as the golden light blasts it.

Rose feels her mouth open from the shock; she stares at it transfixed, until the energy rips away from him. It's stopped. She rips her gaze back to the Doctor who is standing there, blinking. Unchanged. The same as ever. He's leaning against a support, gasping, trying to catch his breath, but still the same. Rose feels her breath hitch in her chest as he locks his gaze with hers.

'Now then. Where were we?' He questions with a bit of a smile on his face. Jack stares at him, utterly staggered. Donna blinks a few times, as she tries to comprehend what just happened with him.

Rose doesn't know what to think now. She just stands there. Frozen. The Doctor watches her expression. He's slightly bemused.

* * *

Sarah Jane still covers her face with her hands so that she doesn't see the hard crack of white light that erupts behind the car. She merely hears the sound of fizzling aftermath. Sarah Jane wonders if it's a new weapon the Daleks have implemented. She hears the hard blast of two weapons as they are fired. Oddly…they don't hit her. She inhales deeply. She's still alive! There's silence…what happened? Sarah Jane lowers her hands to see two smouldering Dalek remains. Sarah Jane hastily gets out of her car, as she's staggered. She goes to inspect the remains when she hears shuffling behind her. She turns around and widens her eyes, covering her mouth. She's completely dumbfounded. She gingerly takes a few steps towards the two figures that have saved her life.

'Mickey?' Sarah Jane breathed and he gives a confident smirk. He moves towards her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

'Us Smiths gotta stick together!' He beams at her, the older woman smiles curtly at Sarah Jane and sticks her hand out. Sarah Jane shakes it.

'Jackie Tyler. Rose's mum. Where in the hell is my daughter?' She demands and looks up and down the street. The anxiousness is eating away at her. All she wants to do is ensure that she's still safe. She's missed her like hell. Why does it take the end of the universes to bring them back together?

* * *

Gwen and Ianto continue to fire like mad at the Dalek, shouting and yelling as they have prepared themselves to die. Gwen runs out of ammo and lowers her gun. Ianto runs out seconds later and they stare intensely at the outcome, puzzled. Ianto lowers his own gun, slowly, and they each take a step closer. The Dalek remains in the doorway, stuck. Unmoving. And there, suspended in the air, are the bullets that she and Ianto just unloaded on their intruder. They look like dots and as Gwen moves herself forward she reaches her hand out to touch them, wondering what they'll do. They're just hanging…and so she pokes one. She gasps.

There is a small ripple in the air, like an invisible wall that is hanging in between the inside of the Hub, the Dalek and the bullets.

She gives Ianto a funny look, he appears to be just a perplexed as she is.

'What the hell…?' She mutters and stares at the bullets and the Dalek. However she does silently gives thanks that she's not dead yet.

* * *

The Doctor strides past them and kneels down to the hand, still bubbling widely with the golden energy. Rose, Jack and Donna all exchange puzzled looks. How did he manage to do that, without changing?

They observe him blowing on the jar, as if he's trying to cool if off and eventually the energy disperses. He gets to his feet and stares at his perplexed companions. Rose's gaze is held tightly with Jack's, as they deduct silently between them how this was possible. It puts a smile on his features. And Donna…she's got no idea what's just happened. He's rather enjoying this.

'There now, do you see?' The Doctor questions and it causes Rose and Jack to break eye contact and turn to face him. 'I used to the regeneration energy to heal myself but as soon as I was done, I didn't change. I didn't want to,' He steals a quick glance at Rose and is relieved to see her features have grown into one of surprise. 'Why would I?' He questions them and readjusts his tie with a bit of a smug expression on his face. 'Look at me!' He winks at Rose and she finally smiles at him. 'So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio match receptacle, namely, my hand, that hand there, my handy spare hand!'

Rose gingerly takes a few steps towards him, again she feels so conflicted. And yet she understands now. Why in 1969 he remains the same. He's just explained it to her. They'll still be separated. It's going to happen…she thought for sure that this incident would have caused the pendulum to swing in their favour. Guess she was wrong. Inwardly she feels defeated, and she quickens her pace to him, needing his embrace to calm her down.

'You're still you…' She breathes when she reaches him and he nods his head at her.

'I'm still me.' He confirms, smiling sincerely and Rose smiles widely, relieved.

She flings herself into his embrace and he holds on to her tightly, lifting her up off the ground and placing his hand on the back of her head.

He can hear the shaky breath she lets out in his ear. 'Why would I want to change?' He repeats and he hears the exhale she lets out in the form a soundless laugh.

'I'll always love you.' She whispers quietly to him and Rose can feel him shrug in their embrace.

'Yeah but why leave it up to chance? I look way too good anyway.' His voice is barely above a whisper.

Donna and Jack watch them, immensely relieved and they each have massive smiles on their faces. She doesn't know what she should have been expecting, judging by the expressions on the Captain's and Rose's features, it indicated that it could have gone a different way.

Unable to stand the silence, Donna turns up to Jack with a bit of a sly smile on her face. 'You can hug me, if you want,' Donna informs him. It causes Jack to smile and then let out a laugh. 'No, really, you can hug me!' She insists and Jacks stares down to her.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and leans in. He doesn't linger long and pulls away. Donna merely frowns. She's gonna have to work on that. She'll get a real one out of him yet.

* * *

Gwen and Ianto are working furiously on the terminals in the Hub, trying desperately to understand what exactly just happened. Ianto lets out the sound of discovery and Gwen rushes towards the terminal he's been working on.

'It's a Time Lock!' He announces and Gwen frowns at him. She motions for him to explain more. 'The ultimate defence programme, Tosh was working on it, I thought she never finished it, but…' He points to the terminal. 'She did! The Hub's sealed off in a time bubble, nothing can get in!'

Gwen turns over her shoulder and then turns back to Ianto, she suddenly thinks of something. 'But that means we can't get out.'

'Nope,' Ianto agrees, and points to the Dalek. 'Not without unlocking that Dalek. We're trapped inside. It's all up to Jack, now.'

Gwen and Ianto look to each other and then to the ceiling. Gwen doesn't want to admit it, but it seems like they are rapidly losing the upper hand. She hopes with everything that Jack has found the Doctor. Ianto catches Gwen's apprehension and he offers a comforting smile.

'It'll be okay, Gwen.'

'I hate feeling useless, Ianto. It's all up to Jack, and that Doctor of his…' Gwen trails off and looks over her shoulder at the frozen Dalek.

It doesn't seem as menacing now, bound by the laws of time. She inwardly sighs and looks up to the ceiling. They have to defeat this evil.

* * *

Everyone becomes silent as they hear the familiar sounds of the droning Dalek voices. Four of them. Their voices cut through the silence.

'Report! TARDIS has been located!' One Dalek informs the rest.

'_Bring it here! Bring the Doctor to me! Initiate temporal prison!'_ The response comes and the TARDIS inhabitants make no sound as they listen to the four Dalek move backwards, grouping themselves a distance back.

The TARDIS becomes surrounded by a horizontal circle of burning bright light, located right around the middle of it. The light very nearly resembles a halo. There is a brief pause before another Dalek's voice is heard.

'Temporal prison initiated!'

With that sentence uttered the interior lights of the TARDIS fade to black, everyone looks around as the sound of power dying fills the console room. The shadows are a bit unnerving.

The Doctor is frantic as he moves around the console. He stops and turns to them. 'They've got us! Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop…' He's cut off as the TARDIS abruptly lurches and they are nearly knocked to the floor.

The Daleks back up slightly, keeping their sight on the TARDIS as he announces the destination of where the TARDIS will end up.

'Transferring TARDIS to the Crucible.'

The Daleks don't notices that quite a good distance away, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie have just spotted them as they've run up in an alleyway, ensuring they remain hidden in the shadows. They witness the TARDIS as four Daleks surround her and the halo of light that engulfs her. It lifts her up into the air, merely a few feet but then accelerates as it flies into the sky. They all turn their heads up to the sky as they watch the TARDIS become nothing but a speck and then vanish from their vision.

Sarah Jane turns back to Mickey, as she suddenly thinks of something. 'Those teleport things, can we use them? If they've take the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship, then that's where we need to be.'

Mickey takes his yellow pendant from around his neck and stares at it soulfully. 'It's not just a teleport, it's a Dimension Jump, man, this thing rips a hole in the fabric of space…' Mickey attempts to explain before Sarah Jane abruptly cuts him off.

'But can we use it?!' She questions desperately. And her expression falters when she sees him shake his head.

'Not yet, it burns up energy, needs half hour in between jumps…' Again Sarah Jane interrupts him, having already made up her mind.

'Then put down your guns.' She instructs them firmly and Mickey widens his eyes from shock. Jackie is waiting to hear why she should do such an absurd thing.

'Do what?!' Mickey finally responds to her, he clutches the gun tighter in his grasp.

'If you're carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead.' Sarah Jane explains quickly and once she's finished, not waiting for their responses, Sarah Jane inhales deeply and steps out into the street.

She walks as confidently as she can into the middle of the street and shoves her hands into the street. 'Daleks!' She calls to them. 'I surrender!'

The Daleks swivel to face her and she holds her breath, waiting to see what they'd do. 'All humans in this sector will be taken to the Crucible!'

Mickey and Jackie watch Sarah Jane with horror as the Daleks approach her. Mickey turns to Jackie, unable to believe what he's witnessing.

'She's bloody mad!' He informs her and Jackie has decided that in order to get to Rose, they'll have to follow her. Jackie is so close to reuniting with her daughter, she won't mar this chance because of the Daleks.

'Mickey,' Jackie turns to him and places her hands on his shoulders. 'If they've taken the TARDIS, with the Doctor in it, you'd better believe that Rose will be with him. They've got my Rose, Mickey…'

Mickey turns to Sarah Jane in the street and he looks past her, to where the TARDIS used to be. He gives a curt nod, resigned and Jackie puts down her gun. Mickey still hesitates and gives his a quick kiss. They nod at each other and walk out into the street, hand up as they head towards Sarah Jane.

'And us! We surrender!' Jackie calls to the Daleks and Sarah Jane turns to them, immensely happy that they decided to join her. Even though she was confident they would have any way.

'Whether we like it or not…' Mickey mutters under his breath as he watches the Daleks begin to advance on them. Hopefully this little act of surrender will get them to the Doctor and Rose. Hopefully he isn't in much trouble with them already.

* * *

Martha furiously working on the Indigo Project's readout as her eyes dart back and forth between the readout and the numbers off the website for UNIT on her laptop. Francine can't help but notice the bold, red lettering plastered across the website. She feels her stomach tighten itself into a tight knot. _Security Level Red._

Martha glances up to her mother, staring at the computer screen. She clears her throat and Francine turns back to her daughter. 'We've lost contact with the Subwave and the TARDIS. So it's up to me!' She announces with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

'What are those numbers?' Francine wonders as she points to them. Martha doesn't answer her right away. She stands up and starts to hoist on the Indigo Project once more.

'Grid references,' Martha finally answers her. 'Now that Jack's explained the base code, I know how this teleport works,' She pauses. 'I think. But you stay indoors, there's no Daleks on this street, you should be all right, just keep quiet.' Martha instructs and Francine frowns at Martha's statement.

'But where are you going…?'

'I'm a member of UNIT,' Martha informs her proudly. 'And they gave me the Osterhagen Key. I've got to do my job,' Martha feels her voice crack from the utter fear of the Key and clears her throat as she attempts to pass it off as nothing. Francine has caught the look and opens her mouth to protest. She begins to come forward, but Martha holds her hand out to keep her away. 'I'm sorry.' Martha replies sadly.

She reaches for the ripcords and prepares herself once more. Francine doesn't like the look that has appeared in Martha's eyes once she mentioned that key. Why is she so scared of it?

'Martha. What's an Osterhagen key? Tell me. What does it do?' She questions frantically and widens her eyes when she sees tears appear in Martha's eyes.

'Love you…' Is all she says, the tears fall down her cheeks, and before Francine can protest, Martha has pulled the cords. She disappears in a massive, bright glow.

Martha gasps for air as she appears on the ground, the white light dissipating around her. She's dazed, with a bit of a headache forming. She blinks a few times as she tries to ignore the pain in her head as she gets to her feet.

Did it work? Is she in Germany now? Is she close to Nuremberg? She hates the guesswork that comes with this technology. That's when Martha notices where exactly she is. A thick, dense wood. It has to be in the middle of nowhere. Her attention is drawn as she hears something, off in the distance. It's a woman screaming and so she turns. The scream is faint, but she can see Daleks in the air through the tree line. But they don't appear to be heading towards her, or that they've even noticed her. Martha hears that voice as it pierces the surrounding area.

'Halt! Sonst werden wir Sie exterminieren! Sie sind jetzt ein Gefangener der Daleks!'

Martha swallows a lump in her throat. Is she truly ready to put to use the Osterhagen Key?

'Exterminieren! Exterminieren!'

As the Dalek's voice continues to drone on and one, Martha turns in the opposite direction. She scrambles to get away quickly, not really wanting to be caught by them.

She can feel the fear creep into her the closer she pushes herself towards her goal, towards her mission. She silently prays that it won't have to come to this, but just in case it does, she has to be ready. And so, she summons her reserves of courage.

* * *

The shadows play in the light, giving the atmosphere a sense of dread as Rose and Donna exchange looks, their faces grim. Jack crosses his arms and finally decides to be the one to break the silence. He's beginning to find it a bit stifling.

'There's a massive Dalek ship, at the centre of the planets,' Jack informs them and they all turn their attention to Jack. 'They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination.'

'You said all these planets were like an engine,' Donna recalls as she turns to the Doctor. 'But what for?' The Doctor ponders and he turns to Rose, hoping that she can still recall anything important from her time in the parallel world.

'Rose? What do you remember?' The Doctor wonders and Jack turns over to her, unsure of what they could be talking about. Donna's features cloud over as she tries to remember as well.

'Right…they've been running ahead of us. I've seen the future.' Rose stares off as she begins to recall her memories of the time she spent there. She presses her hand to her head, feeling the throbbing pain increase.

'What was it?' The Doctor wonders as he places his hands on her shoulders. Rose doesn't look him in the eye, she's locked her gaze with the floor.

'It's the darkness.' She informs him and Donna widens her eyes.

'The stars were going out.' Donna remembers and Rose nods her head. The Doctor brushes away some of her hair, tucking it behind her ear, hoping that would encourage her to go on.

'One by one. When I looked up at the sky, they were just dying. At the same time, the walls between dimensions started to unravel,' Rose pauses and turns her gaze upward. She notices Jack's utterly confused face, Donna's look of concern and the Doctor silently telling her to go on. And so she does. 'If I had been trapped there…we started working on this…well, um a travel machine. A Dimension Cannon, so I could…well…'

'What?' He wonders, smiling that smug smile. Rose's features morph into one that's less than impressed.

'So I could have come back,' Rose informs him. 'But you already thought of that, judging by your smirk,' Rose retorts but her gaze clouds over. 'But I remember…we were all shocked when it just started working. Cause all of the dimensions had started to collapse. It wasn't just the parallel world, not just this world, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything…'

Donna suddenly remembers something that Rose had mentioned to her when they were in that warehouse, as she prepared her for time travel. 'Rose…do you remember what you said about me? In the warehouse?' Donna wonders and Rose turns over to her.

She did. She did tell Donna that. The Doctor turns to gaze between Donna and Rose. What did she tell her? Rose closes her eyes as she remembers their conversation, and she feels the twang of heartache when she remembers why she had the TARDIS in the first place.

'Well, the Dimension Cannon could measure the Time Line. And it was odd because, well, Donna, they all seemed to converge…on you…' Rose informs her and Donna throws Rose a disbelieving glare.

'But why me?' Donna pleads for an answer and only receives a shrug of Rose's shoulders. 'What have I ever done? I'm a temp. From Chiswick!'

There is a low level beep from the scanner, interrupting their conversation and the Doctor runs over to it. He turns back to the little group, a bit of grim expression on his face.

'The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!' He announces sourly.

They couldn't possibly see where the TARDIS is being pulled into. The Dalek Crucible is many miles in diameters that are all studded and riveted in the colour of bronze. It has six bristling metal arms radiating out of its centre. The TARDIS seems like a speck of dust as it is drawn towards the Crucible.

* * *

The interior of the console room bumps violently to indicate they've landed. Rose can't stop the fear that has begun to eat away at her. When she turns to get both Jack and the Doctor in her line of view, their faces reveal the same.

While the shadows in the low light mask some of their features, Rose can see past them. She can see the nervousness in their eyes. The Doctor catches Rose looking at him, he can see her fear.

'We'll have to go out,' He announces to them. They all turn to him, shocked. 'Cause if we don't, they'll get in.

'You told me, nothing could get through those doors.' Rose recalls and the Doctor doesn't answer her. Jack crosses his arms as he tries to shove his shock down.

'You've got Extrapolator shielding!' Jack reminds him and the Doctor shakes his head at their reasoning.

'Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers, and hybrids, and mad, but this is fully-fledged Dalek empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door…' The Doctor pauses and motions to the only thing that stands between them and the empire. 'Is just wood.'

Rose covers her face with her hands at that thought and Jack closes his eyes. Donna vaguely hears the conversation. She begins to tune it out as she focuses on the sound of something that has begun to drive itself into her head. She becomes lost in thought as she hears that heartbeat again.

The Doctor runs his hand through his hair and abruptly point to Jack. 'What about your teleport?'

Jack merely shakes his head sadly. 'Went down with the power loss.' Rose shakes her head at their bad luck. Seeing no other option for them the Doctor offers them a nervous smile.

'Right then. All of us,' The Doctor informs them and Rose gives him a small, nervous smile. Jack nods at his statement. 'Together, yeah? Donna?' The Doctor questions and he turns to see her just staring into nothing. 'Donna?'

Donna is jostled out of her trance and blinks a few times. 'Yeah.'

The Doctor assumes that she's just scared and smiles sadly at her. 'I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do.' He informs her and Donna nods her head, still not entirely focusing on him.

'Yeah, I was just…I know.' Donna tells him and again she stares off.

Rose inhales deeply as they all attempt to psych themselves up for what will sure be their utter destruction.

'Surrender, Doctor and face your Dalek masters.' A voice threatens them and Rose smiles nervously.

'Crucible on maximum alert!' Another Dalek warns and Rose laughs nervously.

'Daleks! It almost sounds like they think this is part of your grand plan. Like you've planned this!' Rose laughs a bit more before she just resorts to a smile.

Jack begins to laugh as well, mostly at the absurdity. 'Oh god! Like you ever have a plan!' Jack agrees and it causes the tension to disperse, there are nervous smiles around the console room.

The Doctor takes a quick look around the room at the ones he has gathered there with him. Each amazing in their own way. He takes a deep breath.

'It's been good, though, hasn't it?' He wonders and sees genuine smiles appear on Jack and Rose's faces. 'All of us, all of it. Everything we did,' He turns to Donna and she gives him a bit of a crooked grin. 'You were brilliant,' He turns to Jack next and he grins at the Doctor. 'You were brilliant,' And finally he turns to Rose. She gives him a beautiful smile and he can't help but match it. 'And you…you were brilliant,' He takes a deep breath and heads towards the door. 'Blimey.'

Rose trots up to him and he turns to her. 'It'll be okay.' She tried to reassure him.

'End of the world.' He counters and Rose merely sticks her hand out to him.

'Then as the world comes to an end…I'll be here to hold your hand. Always. Together or not at all.' Rose informs him and he hastily grasps her hand. He relishes in her bravery, taking in all he can. Rose holds out her hand behind her and Jack takes a hold of hers.

The Doctor gives them a nod and he pushes open the TARDIS door, stepping out with Jack and Rose. Donna stares off but snaps herself out of her trance when she notices that the three of them have already stepped out. Donna walks towards the door. But she freezes; her eyes glaze over when she hears that odd sound. That heartbeat. Where is it coming from? The others don't notice that Donna has fallen behind.

Rose widens her eyes as she, the Doctor and Jack step out of the TARDIS, staring at the multiple Daleks that cover all of the floors, there are tiers above, all filled with them, some are even flying above their heads.

She notices a red Dalek that is sitting on the platform, watching them.

'Behold, Doctor! Behold the might of the true Dalek Race!' The red Dalek announces to them and Rose just stares at them, transfixed.

That's when she notices that someone is missing, so she turns to the TARDIS to see Donna in the doorway staring at the console, like she's entranced by something. But Rose doesn't know what it is.

'Donna?' Rose calls to her and that causes the Doctor and Jack to turn around to see what's going on.

'Donna, come on, you're no safer in there…' The Doctor reminds her and Donna turns back to him, shaken from her trance, although still rather confused. Nonetheless she begins to walk towards the door, however before she can step out, the door to the TARDIS slams shut with an audible bang.

'Donna?!' Rose screams and widens her eyes.

'Donna?' The Doctor runs to the door, Rose tries to follow him, but before she can break out into a stride, Jack wraps his arm around her stomach, keeping her from pressing onwards. 'Donna?!' The Doctor yells as he bangs on the doors, but they will not open. He tries yanking it open but to no avail.

'Doctor? What have you done?' Donna questions, banging on the door. 'Oi! I'm not staying behind!'

'It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!' He insists and then rounds on the Supreme Dalek, balling his fists. 'What did you do?!'

'This is not of Dalek origin.' Comes the reply. Rose narrows her eyes, they have to be lying. They have to be.

Rose stares at the TARDIS in absolute horror as she can hear Donna banging frantically on the door from the inside. Jack is frozen, unsure of what to do to help the situation.

'Doctor! What's going on?!' Donna cries out desperately.

Rose immediately rounds on the Dalek on the platform, hoping to reason with him. 'Please, just stop it! She's our friend. Just…just open the door and let her out. Please…' Rose says, holding on to Jack's arm.

'This is Time Lord treachery.' The Supreme Dalek informs them and the Doctor adamantly shakes his head at that.

'It wasn't me!' He insists desperately and motions to the door behind him. 'The door just closed on its own!'

'Nevertheless. The TARDIS is a weapon. And it will be destroyed!' The Supreme Dalek declares and while Jack and Rose are already standing a few feet away from the TARDIS, Jack ensuring that Rose moves no closer, the Doctor barely has enough time to jump back from the TARDIS door as a panel on the floor slides open to reveal a trapdoor. The TARDIS instantly drops through, like a stone, as it vanishes from their sight.

Rose screams as she tries to get Jack to release her, fighting him, so that she do something, anything to bring the TARDIS back. Her head begins to hurt as the throbbing pain returns to her head.

'What are you doing?! Bring it back!' The Doctor demands and Rose vaguely hears him, she's just staring at the open floor, still in shock and disbelief.

* * *

Donna is thrown against the rail of the interior of the console room, and once she's knocked into it, she grabs a hold of the railing as tightly as she can manage. She clings on for dear life. Terrified. What exactly is happening? Where's she going? Her breathing becomes shallow and uneven as she stares frantically at the door.

'Doctor!'

No one can hear her as the TARDIS is shooting down a metal shaft, inevitably heading to meeting its demise.

* * *

The Doctor runs past Rose and Jack and stops at the Supreme Dalek's base, raging and feeling the wrath course through him. He doesn't want to stop it, what he wants is Donna and the TARDIS back.

'What've you done, where's it going?!' He demands angrily, shouting at the Dalek, but there is a silence that follows before the Dalek answers his question.

'The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core.'

The Doctor stares at the Dalek completely staggered. He widens his eyes and quickly glances back to the hole still in the middle of the floor. He abruptly turns back to the Dalek's base. 'But you can't, you've taken the defences down, it'll be torn apart!'

Rose widens her eyes and immediately feels sick and light headed. Jack tightens his hold on her, noticing that she's stopped fighting him. He notices how pale she's gotten and fears she might collapse.

He looks around the room, trying to see if he can spot any sort of weapon besides his own. It won't be much use. Inevitably his gaze rounds the room and settles on the gap still mocking them, as it remains open.

He closes his eyes and prays that the TARDIS hasn't hit the heart of the ship yet, and hopes, maybe naively at that, that the Daleks will bring the ship back. And for once spare an innocent life.

'Jack…what are we going to do…?' Rose whispers to him and Jack inwardly sighs.

'I don't know Rose…'

* * *

The core of the Crucible is a huge, hollow metal space that is encased by a metal roof high above it. Half of the space is filled with boiling white energy. The TARDIS tumbles out of an open panel and lands right into the white energy, disappearing into it.

On the inside, in the console room, Donna is frantically pulling herself back to the console. The room is hastily increasing in light as together; she and the TARDIS disappear further into the white abyss.

A row of roundels shatters and Donna glances towards them, seeing nothing but whiteness and smoke. Another row shatters and Donna yelps, ducking down and covering her head.

Flames begin to erupt behind her as steam forces its way out from under the grille and even from the walls. Another round of roundels shatters.

Donna is on her knees, close to the console as a coughing fit wracks her body, the smoke becoming thicker. The white light is almost blinding. She can feel the heat blasting through, thickening the air and the pressure from it. Donna looks around and covers her eyes. She's utterly terrified and helpless.

* * *

Rose, mustering up some courage begins to march towards the Dalek's base, anger and determination in her eyes, Jack has to hold on to her arm not wanting her to get too close because he is unsure of what they might do. But he feels the rage within him as well. However Rose points her finger at the red Dalek and sets her jaw.

'You bring her back right now! Bring Donna back now!'

Unable to stay quiet any longer, Jack joins them. 'Let her out!'

'The female and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!' The Dalek announces and they watch as he turns to an open portion of the ceiling.

The three of them watch as a massive viewscreen appears in mid air as it shows them in full frame…

The TARDIS in a bed of boiling white energy.

Rose covers her mouth from the horror of what she's witnessing. Jack feels his own mouth open from the shock and as Rose manages to wiggle free he doesn't stop her. He's wholly staggered. Rose quietly walks towards the Doctor as she stands beside him. The Doctor desperately turns to the Dalek, willing to give them whatever they want just so Donna will remain safe.

Rose is still unable to tear her eyes away from the screen. She can hear, faintly, in the back of her mind, the cry for help. She has no doubt that's from the TARDIS and she feels tears spring to her eyes. They're still connected, if ever so faintly, and her cries for help tug at Rose. She feels terrible, as she's unsure of what to do.

'The last child of Gallifrey is powerless!' The Dalek mocks and Rose grits her teeth against that insult.

'Please, I am begging you, I'll do anything, put me in her place, you can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!' The Doctor pleads with the Dalek desperately. But he makes no movement and Rose immediately reaches for his hand. He grips it tightly, and Rose decides not to tell him about what she hears, it wouldn't be fair to him.

Instinctively, Rose clings to his arm as together they watch the TARDIS sink deeper into the white energy. She closes her eyes as the pleas become frantic.

* * *

Donna has huddled herself against the console, trying to escape the brightness of the light, the thickness of the smoke that has settled in the console room, making everything blurry and hazy. The fire has begun to creep ever closer to her.

Abruptly, Donna stares off as her fears and franticness drain away and she becomes calm. She hears it again. That heartbeat.

The realisation hits her, as she suddenly knows the origin of it. She turns around so she can see. Her gaze is locked with the hand in the jar as it's bubbling away madly. Donna tilts her head as the noise of the heartbeat entrances her, hypnotising her. Without thinking, Donna reaches her hand out, it's as if her mind is directing her limbs but she doesn't understand it. Why is she doing this? And why is it making that sound?

She reaches closer and the very instant Donna touches the jar, she gasps.

Golden energy and tendrils stretch forth, enveloping Donna and the jar in the mighty glow. She's still transfixed and she shudders as the light storm twists itself around the two of them. She vaguely hears the shattering noise of the jar and that's when the golden energy abruptly dissipates. Donna is thrown back with a thud.

* * *

Rose rubs the Doctor's arm, trying to offer him some solace. He wraps his arm around her waist as they stare at the last moments of the TARDIS and Donna. She can't imagine what's going through his head at this moment. What emotions he's currently experiencing. She imagines they'd be all over the spectrum.

His ship, his ship that has been with him for who knows how long is slowly meeting her demise, not mention the last link with his home planet, with his culture. And Donna…she's sure that his emotions are everywhere when his thoughts turn to her. Guilt. She's sure that's the major one that has already begun to eat away at him. Guilt and regret.

Rose is snapped from her own thoughts when the Doctor suddenly winces and withdraws his hand from her waist. He's breathing heavily, it's bordering on panting. Confused, she turns to him, but he's already looking at the Dalek.

'You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die!' The Supreme Dalek announces and Rose whips around, unable to control her anger anymore.

'Stop it! You have no right to do this! Stop! Right now!' Rose calls to them but her pleas and demands fall on deaf ears.

'The female will be silent! Or be exterminated!' The Dalek warns and the Doctor turns to her.

'Please…I can't bear to lose someone else I care for…'

Rose immediately falls silent and together they turn back to the screen, watching the TARDIS, still unsure of what to do. Both of their thoughts are on Donna. Rose feels sick, as they are unable to reason with these creatures for her safety. How long with they torture them with this footage.

The pleas that Rose had heard earlier from the TARDIS have gone silent.

* * *

Donna coughs a bit as the smoke mingles in the air. She begins to snap out of her trance from earlier and is feeling much like her old self, although she wonders why she's on the ground. That's when she notices that the hand, once trapped in the jar, is now lying on the grille flooring. Donna sits up and continues to stare at it, completely staggered as the golden light spreads out from it. It takes the very rough shape of a glowing body, a blurred humanoid shape.

Donna feels her mouth open from the shock as the figure sits up and the remainder of the energy abruptly disperses and disappeared. Donna gets to her feet and stares. The figure does the same. How is that possible? How are there two of them…? The Doctor is standing in front of her, but how…?

'It's you…' Donna breathes, utterly shocked.

'Oh, yes!' The Doctor grins at her. Donna notices something and then very abruptly averts her eyes, heat creeping into her cheeks.

'You're naked.' She points out to him and he briefly looks down before turning his gaze back to her. A grin still plastered on his face.

'Oh, yes!'

* * *

Jack walks over to Rose and the Doctor, without turning to him, Rose holds out her hand and he takes it. Together, the three of them stare at the screen as the droning voice of the Supreme Dalek, announcing the end of everything. Two lives lost to hatred and anger.

'Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels, nine, eight, seven, six…' The Supreme Dalek announces but they don't hear him. When he reaches one, the TARDIS still bobbing in the boiling white light suddenly fades away.

Rose feels the tears in her eyes as they fall down her cheeks, and she feels the Doctor tighten his grip on her hand. She can't imagine how raw he must feel. She turns to Jack, and smiles sadly at him when their eyes meet. She can see how defeated he is, but there's still a gleam in his eye. She frowns slightly at him, but he merely turns his gaze away from hers.

'The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?' The Supreme Dalek wonders and the Doctor doesn't say anything for a while.

'Yeah…' He replies after awhile, at a loss for words. He doesn't turn to the Daleks; he's still too devastated. Jack lets go of Rose's hand and very slowly reaches for his holster.

'Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?' The Supreme Dalek wonders and Rose has to severely bite her tongue.

Jack suddenly spins around and Rose widens her eyes when she catches sight of his revolver in his hand.

'Yeah, well feel this!' Jack shouts and fires his gun. The bullets merely bounce of the Supreme Dalek; there are some sparks and Jack makes a bit of a face, like he's unimpressed. The Supreme Dalek rounds on his and fires his own laser.

'Exterminate!' The beam hits Jack directly and Rose's hands fly to her mouth when she sees that terrible skeleton ghost. He drops to the floor, dead.

Rose runs to him, horrified and kneels down to his body and hugs him. 'Jack?! Oh, Jack…why…?'

The Doctor merely goes to her and places his hands on her shoulders. 'Come on, Rose…leave him.' The Doctor begins to pull her up but she fights him a bit, wanting to be next to him when he awakens.

'No…please don't make me…' Rose whispers to him and the Doctor kneels down, placing his hand on her cheek.

'I'm sorry, Rose,' The Doctor informs her and places his free hand on Jack's head. The Doctor and Rose lock eyes and he blinks once. She closes her eyes in response. 'Good man, Captain. Come on, Rose, there isn't anything we can do.' He states sadly and pulls Rose to her feet. She doesn't take her eyes off Jack, hoping to catch him when he awakens. But he's still limp on the ground.

'Escort them to the Vault. They are the playthings of Davros, now.' The Supreme Dalek orders and two other Daleks round on the Doctor and Rose. He keeps her close to him as they are escorted across the floor.

The Doctor takes one last look across the floor, glancing at Jack's body. Jack is still on the floor, face down, but he opens his eyes and locks stares with the Doctor. He winks at the Doctor and the Doctor gives him a very brief nod. He and Rose are escorted out.

* * *

Along the exterior of the Crucible the TARDIS slowly fades into view, spinning slowly and all repaired, amazingly. The interior of the console room is still shrouded in the low lights, casting a large amount of uncomfortable shadows. The Doctor is standing by the door, running his hand along the now repaired windows; all of the roundels have been repaired as well.

Donna is watching him, fascinated but also shocked. He's clothed now, she's thankful for that, the blue suit is just missing the jacket that goes with it. But that's placed on the console chair.

'All repaired. Lovely,' He turns back to Donna who opens her mouth, but he rushes towards her. 'Shush!' He stops at the console chair and very quickly tosses on the jacket. Donna eyes him. It's almost like he's loving every moment of this. 'No one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines, when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner,' He points his finger at Donna and then motions to the suit he found in the Wardrobe Room. 'I like blue. What do you think?'

Donna just stares at him staggered and shakes her head at him. 'You. Are. Bonkers.' She decides and he looks taken back as he glances down to his suit.

'Why?! What's wrong with blue?' He wonders innocently and Donna shakes her head.

'Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grown another one? You're like worms!' Donna states, wanting to know how exactly he came to be.

'No, I'm unique. There's never been another like me, not every. Cause all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand! I love that hand! But then you touched it, wham!' He yells and it causes Donna to jump back and yell out of fear and surprise. He rushes towards her. 'Shush! Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew…' He trails off, taken back by the sudden realisation. 'Out of you! Still, could be worse.' He shrugs his shoulders.

Donna frowns at the insult and points her finger at him. 'Oi! Watch it, Spaceman!' Donna warns him and places her hands on her hips.

'Oi! Watch it, Earthgirl!' The Doctor mimics, sounding like Donna. Her mouth drops open from the surprise and so does the Doctor's. They stare at one another completely shocked. 'Oh. I sound like you. I sound all sort of…rough.' He finishes by making a bit of face.

'Oi!' Donna calls to him.

'Oi!' He repeats and Donna narrows her eyes.

'Oi!' Donna shouts and the Doctor motions her to be silent.

'Spanners! Shush!' He blinks when he realises what must have happened when Donna touched the jar. 'I must've picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No! Oh, you are kidding me, no way,' He makes a face a feels his chest. 'One heart. I've got one heart! This body's got only one heart!' He makes a face and Donna approaches him. She feels his chest and then looks up to him.

'What, you're like human?' Donna wonders and the Doctor ignores her.

'Ohh, that's disgusting.' He replies and Donna flashes him an unimpressed look before getting annoyed with that statement.

'Oi!' She states firmly, perturbed.

'Oi!' He mimics and Donna throws her hands up in the air, obviously frustrated.

'Stop it!' She hisses at him.

The Doctor is quiet as he processes this new information. Not exactly what he had been going for, but it'd have to do. 'But I am…no, wait, I'm…part Time Lord, part human,' Donna widens her eyes and they hold each other's gaze for some time. Realising what he just said and allowing the words to sink in. 'Well isn't that wizard?' The Doctor finishes sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

Donna turns her gaze to the floor, wondering if he'd be able to answer the next question that has been burning in her mind. Unable to stand the awkward silence any longer, Donna turns her gaze up to him. 'I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat…' She trails off and the Doctor nods at her.

'Oh, that was me. My single heart. Cause I'm a complicated even in time and space, must have rippled back. Converging on you.' The Doctor walks back to the console and Donna follows him with her eyes.

'But why me?' She pleads for a proper answer.

'Cause you're special.' He responds, like it should be obvious to her. That statement angers her. She narrows her eyes and her answer is filled with desperation.

'Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not!' She insists, but the Doctor watches her, tilting his head because he doesn't understand why she doesn't.

'But you are, you're…oh,' The Doctor realises and then smiles a bit at Donna. Now he understands. He understands her so much more now. 'You _really_ don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna…what you're thinking. All that attitude. All that lip. Cause all this time…you think you're not worth it.'

Donna watches him and she feels the fear creep into her. He shouldn't know all that, how does he know all that? 'Stop it!' She cries out from anguish and feels the tears spring to her eyes.

She hates that he's in her head like that.

'Shouting at the world. Cause no one's listening. Why should they?' He wonders softly and Donna widens her eyes at what he's just said.

Donna turns her gaze to the floor, hurt at his words. 'Doctor. Stop it.' She whispers to him. The Doctor smiles at her kindly and approaches her. She's apprehensive of his movements and folds her arms across her chest, warily.

'But look at what you did. No, it's more than that, it's like…' He trails off as he attempts to search for the right words. 'We were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS,' The Doctor recalls as he pictures Donna suddenly appearing on the TARDIS. 'Then you found me again,' He reminds her when they finally met up again at the Adipose building. 'Your granddad!' The Doctor states and remembers when he and Rose caught up with him in the newsagent's stand.

He feels a longing to see Rose. He turns his gaze to Donna and she's eyeing him. 'And your car, Donna, your car, you parked your car right where the TARDIS was going to land, that's not coincidence; oh we've been blind. Something's been drawing us together. For such a long time.'

Donna can only shake her head at his conclusions. 'You're talking like…destiny. There's no such thing, is there?'

The Doctor doesn't answer her; instead he stares off into nothing. 'It's still not finished…' He decides and Donna frowns, wondering what he could possibly mean. 'Like the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together…but heading for what?'

Donna and the Doctor hold each other's stare before she turns away, unable to look at him any longer. She doesn't understand why he believes that they're still tied together. What reasons could there be?

She turns her thoughts instead to how they are going to get the others back safely. She is worried immensely for them. Needing something to do, she rubs her arms as she tries to stop the uncomfortable thoughts from assaulting her.

* * *

Finally breaking free of the thick forest, Martha is dumped onto a very rough track. She turns to look over her shoulder and can see the smoke as it billows over the tree line. When she averts her gaze she catches sight of the castle. It is perched on a hill above the forest.

She can see feel the knot in her stomach twisting tighter as she knows she's drawing closer to her final destination. She suddenly becomes aware of the key on the chain around her neck. She can feel the coolness of the chain and immediately she gets a chill.

As she walks further down the path, her feet crunching the gravel, she hears nothing but silence. She thought for sure that there would have been some people around, keeping it safe. Apparently that wasn't the case.

Martha comes to an abrupt halt when a voice calls out to her, she can hear the hostility in her voice.

'Hier ist niemand. Was immer Sie woollen, gehen Sie fort. Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe.' Martha a faintly make out the figure of an older woman as she appears on the path. She's right, though, there isn't anyone here. But she won't leave her alone. She needs to get to that castle.

'Ich heisse Martha Jones. Ich komme von UNIT. Agentin fuenf sechs sechs sieben eins, von der medizinishe Abteilung.' Martha introduces herself and gives the woman her UNIT identification number. There a pause before the woman faintly nods her head.

'Es hiess Sie kaemen vorbei,' The woman informs Martha that someone had told the woman about Martha's arrival. 'That accent, that is London, jah?' She questions in her heavily accented English. 'I went to London. Long time ago.'

Martha just gives her a bit of a smile as she notices that the older woman is alone. 'Thought this place was supposed to be guarded.'

The woman turns and begins to lead Martha the rest of the way to the castle. 'They were soldiers. Boys. I brought them food, every day,' The woman pauses and then turns her attention to the sky. 'But when der Albtraume came from the sky…they went some to die. But not you, I think…?'

Martha shakes her head. 'I've got a job to do.' With that statement said, Martha brushes by the woman, and heads inside the castle.

* * *

Martha makes a bit of a face when she steps inside the dark, bare castle. However her training has guided her on what must be done next. With the utmost confidence, Martha goes straight to an internal wall. She pulls a wooden table and chair away from the wall. She reaches up to remove the picture that is above her head. Behind the picture, there is a palm print reader. She places her hand over the screen and it glows before it beeps.

The old woman is watching intensely as the events unfold before her. She tries to engage Martha in conversation but Martha merely keeps her back to the woman, barely listening to what she's saying.

'London, in those days. To see it! So much glamour,' The woman's eyes begin to twinkle at the memories. 'That's what they said, glamour. And I was so young,' She pauses and stares at Martha's back. 'I heard the soldiers talking. Many times. They would speak of the Osterhagen Key,' Again she pauses. 'I think London must be changed now, yes? But still. The glamour.'

The beep silences the old woman and she witnesses the door that slides open in the wall. It opens to reveal a metal lift. A very tight lift.

Martha takes a step forward but then stops when she hears a click, like a safety catch. She turns around to see the woman pointing a Luger at her. She can see the fear and terror in the old woman's eyes.

'You will stop. You will not go.' The woman warns and Martha sees her hands shaking on the gun.

She remains utterly calm and fixates her gaze on the woman. 'I've got no choice.'

'I know the Key. What it does. Sie sind der Albtraum. Nicht die anderen, Sie! Ich sollte Sie umbringen, am besten gleich jetzt!'

Martha smiles a bit at the woman's constant accusations of her being the Nightmare, not the Daleks. And when she threatens to shoot her, Martha sets her jaw and just lowers her voice. Almost like a dare. Almost like she would welcome it. The job she's been given…haunts her.

'Then do it.'

But the woman trembles and then she lowers her gun. Martha closes her eyes and steps into the lift, waiting for the door to close.

'Martha…Zur Hoelle mit Dir!' The woman spat at her.

And Martha whole-heartedly agrees with the curse, with the old woman's damnation of her.

'I know…' Martha's voice is barely above a whisper and the doors shut as the lift begins to descend.

* * *

In a poorly lit corridor in the Crucible, it is a cold sterile environment and there are two Daleks on either side of a pallet as they transported the supposedly deceased body of Jack.

'Commence disposal. Incinerate!' A Dalek calls out and a panel in a wall slides open. The Daleks shuffle the pallet so that it glides in to the open wall and Jack's body disappears through it. He's gone. The panel wall closes.

'Disposal completed.' Another Dalek declares and together the two of them glide away.

Once the Daleks have rounded the corner, they don't hear the panel wall slide back open and Jack pokes his head out, glancing down either end of the corridor, but he doesn't find anything.

The red lighting behind is heating up the tightly compacted area. Not seeing anyone in the corridors, Jack begins gasping, revelling at how quickly it has begun to warm.

* * *

Martha sharply inhales when the lift doors open revealing a poorly illuminated room. It smells faintly of dust indicating its disuse has been for a very long time.

She hastily begins to remove the Indigo Project and shoves it down to the ground as she steps into a station labelled Osterhagen Station One. The room is very small and very cramped as it lined wall to wall with computer banks. There is only one chair and that belongs to the only desk. Martha is warily observing the panel on the desk that will perfectly fit the Key.

She pushes her fear aside and turns her attention to one wall that has four TV screens, labelled China, Alaska, Argentina and Liberia. All of them are showing static. Martha reaches forward on the desk and presses a button to activate the communications.

'This is Osterhagen Station One. Can anyone hear me? Repeat, this is Osterhagen Station One. My name is Martha Jones. Is there anyone there…?'

Martha holds her breath, unaware that she is doing so as she waits to see who will answer her first.

* * *

The Daleks have rounded up the collection of humans they have taken from Earth and transported them to a corridor in the Dalek Crucible. They are scared. They don't know what these creatures are, or why they have taken them from their homes in what appears to be in the middle of the night. Everyone is silent; some sneak looks around at the others. There are some that have tears falling down their faces, fear is present and has the group tightly in its grasp. It's the fear of the unknown. There is so much of it.

Many of the human captives have placed their hands on their heads, unsure if that's what these creatures are after. The multiple amounts of Daleks have been stationed around the corridor to ensure that order is kept.

One Dalek at the mouth of corridor begins to shrilly bark orders to the group of humans.

'Prisoners now on board the Crucible! They will be taken for testing!' He announces and some of the prisoners turn their attention up to him. At least they know where they are, in a sense. But they don't know what a Crucible is.

The group is corralled around the corner to see more Dalek guards. Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jackie are amongst the group of terrified humans.

'Oh, look, more Daleks, that's refreshing.' Jackie has a bit of a sigh in her voice. Mickey turns back to the Dalek that made the announcement; he whips his gaze back to Jackie and Sarah Jane.

'Hold on, testing? Testing what?!' He demands and he is surprised to see that both women don't have the concerned look on their faces as he does. Sarah Jane gives him a reassuring smile.

'We're on the Crucible, that's the important thing. One step closer to the Doctor…'

Mickey nods his head. That's a good point. They'll just have to get their plan under formation before they end up too far into the Crucible, without a means of escape.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose are escorted into a Vault of some type. It is cold and desolate. The Daleks that led them into the room have remained a few paces ahead of them and Rose tightens her grip on the Doctor's hand when she catches sight of the base of creature that had called himself Davros. When she does that, the Doctor turns his gaze from studying the Vault to turn his attention to Davros.

'Separate them.' He orders and one Dalek drops back and gets close to Rose. She immediately lets go of the Doctor's hand as the Dalek rounds on her.

'Stay out of my face.' She warns, staring the Dalek right in the eyestalk, but the Dalek continues to advance on her pushing her away from the Doctor.

He rounds on Davros and can barely contain the anger he feels. 'Leave her alone. Now!' But he is ignored.

When Davros is satisfied that the Doctor and Rose have been separated and enough distance is put between them, Davros turns over to the three Daleks that stand silent off to the side.

'Activate the Holding Cells.' He commands, and the Daleks swivel around.

Two bright, vertical spotlights slam down on Rose and the Doctor. It's as if they've done this on purpose and Rose narrows her eyes as the Daleks as they stand silent on three separate workstations. However she knows that they are standing vigil. Waiting and watching.

Davros enjoys watching the scene unfold before him and feels a slight smile appear on his face. 'Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained.'

'Still scared of me, then?' The Doctor wonders, and reaches his hand out as he addresses Davros. His thoughts have been confirmed. A ripple appears indicating a force field is currently containing him and Rose.

Davros glides over to the Doctor, he's waited a long time for this moment. 'It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long, after the…'

The Doctor immediately cuts him off. 'No, no, no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I want to know what's happening, right here, right now, cause the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? We're in the Vault? As in, dungeon? Cellar? Prison?' The Doctor wonders. 'You're not in charge of the Daleks are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? A slave? Court jester?'

Rose tries to hide her smirk as she can see how the Doctor's rattled him. 'We have…an arrangement.' But that response only solidifies what the Doctor has been thinking since he first deducted where they were being led.

'No, no, no, no, no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's _pet_!' The Doctor mocks and then notices that Davros has moved on to Rose. He immediately tenses.

Rose narrows her eyes as Davros glides towards her. She gets on edge and feels her temper begin to rise.

'So very full of fire, is he not? But then again the same could be said of you, Valiant One. What a journey you've had. How many parallels have you seen, as you tried to connect what exactly has been happening? Such an interesting human. The woman who captured a storm in her hands.' Davros remarks and Rose remains quiet, feeling uncomfortable at how much knowledge he has on the two of them.

'Leave her alone.' The Doctor warns, but Davros simply ignores his warnings. Keeping his eye locked on Rose.

'She is mine. To do as I please.'

Rose crinkles her nose against that statement and watches Davros intensely. She folds her arms, not wanting to give him anything to go with. 'You don't know anything about me,' Her remark draws a laugh from Davros. Rose ignores him. 'And another thing, if that's what I am to you, then why am I still alive?'

'You must be here,' Davros remarks simply. 'It has been foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan.' Davros motions with his arm, behind them.

Rose and the Doctor turn their heads to where Davros is motioning and across the room there is a loud slam. A light illuminates something on a plinth. Rose covers her mouth to see the creature writhing but so very delighted.

'So cold and dark and hot, fire is coming, the endless flames…' Caan announces in his little singsong voice.

'That…that's Dalek Caan…?' Rose wonders, hardly being able to comprehend that the creature withering before them was the same creature they had once faced in New York.

'Last of the Cult of Skaro…' The Doctor tilts his head as he observes the creature before him. 'But it flew into the Time War, unprotected.' The Doctor recalls and Davros nods deeply.

'Caan did more than that, he _saw_ time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you.' Davros informs them simply. Caan responds to that statement with more perceived wise knowledge.

'This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here. As witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time,' Caan erupts into a fit of giggles. 'And one of them will die.'

The Doctor becomes enraged and directs the anger right at Caan, tired of the riddles and craving answers. 'Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close? _Tell me!_' He shouts angrily and Rose can see the fury in his posture and stance. It worries her.

'Ohh, that's it!' Caan responds gleefully. He clearly enjoys this slip of demeanour. 'The anger! The fire! The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions, there he is!'

Rose can sense that he's simply boiling, stewing in his rage and has had to severely hold his tongue.

Davros has picked up on his hesitation and locks eyes with the Doctor as he motions behind him to Rose, still standing by silent, though wanting to do anything she can to be by his side.

'Why so shy?' Davros mocks. 'Show your lover. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan promised me that, too.'

'I have seen. At the time of ending. The Doctor's soul will be revealed.' Caan interjects and the Doctor turns over to him, still trying his to keep his anger at bay.

'What does that mean?' The Doctor questions desperately but Caan remains silent, offering no more.

'We'll discover it together,' Davros interjects. 'Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins!'

'What testing?' Rose wonders and feels the uneasy feeling creep into her.

'The Reality Bomb.'

Rose catches the Doctor gaze and bites her lip. That weapon sounds horrid. But what does it do?

* * *

The Daleks ensure that the group of humans they have corralled into the testing area are continuing to follow their orders. When they are pushed through a door that lies on the opposite side, the group of humans is shocked to discover that they have joined another wave of prisoners. Some recognise each other, but dare not make a sound, for fear of angering the strange creatures. Many muffle sobs, while others reach their hands out, trying to show that they've seen each other.

The corridor has become a big space, poorly lit and it has a cold, sterile feeling to it. It is thick, metal and industrious. This room has been designed for a purpose. Trouble is they don't know what that purpose is yet.

The Daleks instruct that the humans line up along the space. 'Prisoners will stand in the designated area! Move!'

Not wanting to risk the creature's wrath, the human prisoners do as they are told. However as they begin to march forward, a woman collapses to her knees, unable to continue onward. She's simply too exhausted. A Dalek immediately rounds on her, barking orders.

'You will stand!' The Dalek demands but the woman turns her attention to him, pleading with him to understand.

'I can't…please…' She begins to get tears in her eyes.

'On your feet. On your feet!'

During the commotion, Sarah Jane began to look around while the Daleks appeared to be distracted. She notices that she's been standing next to a door and the Daleks are not watching her. She covertly reaches into her pocket and takes out the sonic lipstick, and aims it at the door. She breathes a sigh of relief when the door opens silently. She turns to Mickey.

'Mickey! She hisses to him and he spins around, noticing where Sarah Jane is, he begins to run to her as he attempts to get Jackie's attention.

'Jackie!' He whispers and Jackie turns to him.

Jackie had stopped to help the fallen woman to her feet, but the Dalek have turned away from woman as she is now on her feet and the Dalek's arm cuts across Jackie.

'You will move forward!'

The door that Mickey and Sarah Jane had just gone through has started to close, leaving them to watch Jackie horrified, she's going to get stuck. The room that the two of them had managed to get into is a small, dark, metal antechamber. It's a dead end.

'We can't just leave her!' Mickey hisses furiously at Sarah Jane. He is about to do something when Sarah Jane grips his arm tightly.

'No, Mickey, wait!' She replies and they watch out of the glass panel that the door has on it. A Dalek glides by them as it positions itself there, keeping a close watch on those human in the Test Area. Thankfully he doesn't know Mickey and Sarah Jane behind the glass panel.

They watch in horror, as Jackie glances back at them, not wanting to give them up to the Dalek, however that means that she has to join the group. And so she stands beside the woman she had helped.

'Testing will commence in thirty rels.'

'What do they mean? What are they testing, what are they gonna do?' She wonders frantically at Jackie and Jackie points to the device above them.

'Reckon it's that thing there…' Together they both look up to notice that they are standing under a wide metal circle that has a pale white centre. It then begins to pulse.

Jackie turns her gaze to Mickey and Sarah Jane as she gives them an apologetic look, and silently hopes that they can think of something quickly. Thirty seconds will vanish in the blink of an eye.

* * *

The Supreme Dalek glides from station to station around the Crucible Command Deck as he announces the next portion of testing.

'Testing calibration of Reality Bomb!' He declares. 'Firing in ten, nine, eight…'

In the Crucible Vaults, the Supreme Dalek's voice is heard as he continues to count down to nothing. _'Seven, six, five…'_

'Behold the apotheosis of my genius!' Davros calls to Rose and the Doctor as they turn their attention to screen as it still hovers in mid air. The screen depicts an area filled with humans. Rose covers her mouth from the shock, scared for what might happen to them and wanting to do something, anything to get them out of that place.

'_Two, one, zero! Activate planetary alignment field!'_ The Supreme Dalek announces and the entire room gives way to a tremor.

The Doctor watches the event unfold before them and Rose widens her eyes, her hands still at her mouth, because even though she doesn't quite understand the magnitude it's still horrific to watch.

The Doctor turns to Davros, shocked at what he's doing with those planets. 'But that's Z-Neutrino Energy…flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string…no! Davros, you can't! _No!_' The Doctor shouts at him. But Davros is too engrossed in watching the unfolding events.

* * *

The console room in the TARDIS massively shudders. It nearly knocks Donna and the Doctor off balance before they recover. The Doctor is at the scanner and he widens his eyes.

'It's the planets. The twenty seven planets!'

Beyond the walls of the TARDIS the planetary array begins to change. They begin to shine with bright halos of energy, rising and falling they a programmed sequence. The light around their circumference begins to flare as it starts to fall and then rise again.

Donna rushes over and joins the Doctor at the scanner, watching the events develop.

'Single string Z-Neutrinos compressed into…no. No _way!_' The Doctor breathes, utterly shocked.

They widen their eyes as the scanner reveals the planetary array as all the planets shine with the halo light together.

* * *

Jackie and the rest of the humans all turn their attention up to the centre of the circle that has begun to glow brightly and fiercely.

Sarah Jane and Mickey watch the circle of light desperately wondering how they can get Jackie out of there without rising the suspicions of the Daleks.

A ping sound fills the tiny antechamber and Mickey glances down. He pulls out the yellow pendant from his pocket and turns to Sarah Jane.

'Thirty minutes!'

He appears in the glass window and holds up the pendant as he tries to desperately get her attention. When he finally does, he motions to the pendant and tells her, mouthing the words clearly, that it has been charged.

Jackie nods and silently gets out her own pendant and stares at it. She feels immensely guilty and upset, but she isn't sure why. Knowing what has to be done before she runs completely out of time, Jackie turns to the woman she had helped earlier.

'I'm sorry.' She states quietly and the woman gives her an odd look. Jackie presses the centre and instantly vanishes in the hard crack of white light.

She reappears in Mickey's outstretched arms and they embrace each other tightly. Jackie is so relieved that things worked out the way they did.

Sarah Jane is watching through the window as the noise that had drawn their attention in the first place has been building, almost to a climax. Mickey and Jackie are drawn to the window as well as they watch with transfixed gazes at what happens next.

The group of people that are still standing in the circle, in the blinding light have begun to divide. Their bodies, their clothes, everything has begun to slowly and gently float into discrete particles. They hope with everything that the process isn't painful as the particles drift off and begin to float as dust before the render into nothing.

They each hold their breath as a Dalek rolls into the now empty space.

'Test completed.' He announces.  
And the noise they heard earlier has dissipated; the halo around the planetary array has begun to fade.

* * *

Rose watches, helpless, as the Doctor is staring off slightly, breathing heavily. Rose can tell his mind is racing and she steals a quick glance over to Davros, wondering what exactly had just happened for him to start doing that.

'Doctor? Are you okay? What just happened?'

'Electrical energy, Miss Tyler,' Davros answers; his tone is cold and calculated. 'Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. And that test was focused on the prisoners only, the full transmission will dissolve every form of matter.'

'The stars are going out…' Rose widens her eyes as the thought strikes her, and strikes her hard.

'The twenty-seven planets…they become one, vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength…' The Doctor informs her and Rose stares off stunned.

'And you tested that on the human prisoners…? You're a monster…' Rose states bitterly and becomes impatient. Wanting to find a way out of this prison to stop this atrocity from happening again. The anger wells within her.

Davros ignores Rose's statements and begins to prattle on. His voice gradually increases in pitch as his voice drips with conviction. It makes Rose feels sick.

'Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing,' Davros announces proudly and Rose crinkles her nose at him. 'And the wavelength will continue! Break through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade! Into every dimension! Every parallel! Every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate, Doctor! The destruction of _reality itself!_'

The voice of the Supreme Dalek is heard as he announces what is to come next.

'Prepare for maximum detonation! The fleet will father at the Crucible! All Daleks will return to shelter, from the cataclysm!'

Rose and the Doctor lock stares and she closes her eyes as they come to a silent agreement that they need to think of something to get them out of here. Davros better prepare himself. In fact they all should. Because they are going to bring one hell of a fight to them.

* * *

Wilf is watching the saucers as they begin to retreat, heading back out in the vastness of space. Sylvia rushes outside and is amazed at what she's witnessing. Wilf joins her, in case there are any more of those Dalek creatures.

When Sylvia notices that Wilf has joined her in the street and turns to him and points excitedly to the sky. Others begin to spill into the streets, also point their arms to the sky. Wilf watches grimly. Why go now? What's coming next for them? And where is his beloved Donna?

Sylvia catches the apprehension in Wilf's eyes and her jovial attitude begins to falter.

'But they're leaving! They're going, Dad, the Dalek are going!'

Wilf just continues to stare into the inky black sky. 'Going where, though?' He then turns back to Sylvia, great concern in his eyes. 'And Donna's still out here,' He goes over to Sylvia and takes her hand tightly in his own. 'Ohh, it's not over yet, sweetheart…'

Together they watch the sky for any signs of impending doom.

* * *

Mickey ducks down when he sees the shadow of a Dalek as begins to approach the antechamber. The Dalek glides past them and they all breath a sigh of relief. Sarah Jane has begun to grow impatient, wanting to find a way out of the antechamber, however she isn't sure how they should go about doing so.

'There's Daleks everywhere! We can't move, we're never gonna find the Doctor, there's nothing we can do!'

Jackie and Sarah Jane jump as a massive bang interrupts the end of Sarah Jane's sentence. They watch the metal panel on the wall as it clangs to the ground and Jack pulls himself into view as he is clambering out.

He gives each of them a good once over. 'Just my luck, I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on this thing,' Jack motions to his wrist strap. 'And who do I find? Mickey Mouse. Boy, is this a bad day.'

Mickey folds his arms and gives Jack an unimpressed stare. Jack hauls himself to his feet. 'You can talk, Captain Cheesecake!'

They both fall into laughs and then tightly embrace one another.

'Good to see ya. That's beefcake.' Jack emphasises and Mickey rolls his eyes.

'Yeah, and that's enough hugging.' He counters.

Jack lets go and then turns to Sarah Jane, he flashes her a big smile and a salute. 'We meet at last, Miss Smith.' But his jovial nature falters when he notices that she's been rather quiet.

'There _is_ something we can do,' Sarah Jane insists and Jack can see she's near tears. 'You've got to understand. I have a son. Down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old,' She briefly pauses and then reaches into her bag, procuring a very tiny diamond on a chain. 'I brought this,' There is a small shine of starlight around it and then it fades away. 'It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said…this is for the End of Days.'

Jack stares at the little diamond mesmerised and silently hopes that it isn't what he thinks it is. 'Is that…?' Jack motions to Sarah Jane and she gives it to him. He holds it up in awe of its power. 'A Warp Star?' Sarah Jane merely nods at his assessment.

Jackie and Mickey exchange looks and then Mickey nudges Jack. 'You gonna tell me what a Warp Star is?'

Jack hesitates for a moment before he lets them in on the terrifying powers caught within that little diamond. 'A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell. It's an explosion, Mickey,' Jack simply states. 'An explosion waiting to happen.'

Mickey gazes at the little caught star on chain that is held tightly in Jack's fist. He silently hopes that this tiny explosion will only be used as a last resort. Because something tells him that an explosion labelled as a Warp Star will engulf much more than the Dalek Crucible. Trouble is…how far will the explosion reach?

* * *

Martha turns her attention to the TV screen as a young Chinese woman appears on it. She looks terrified and her voice shakes as she addresses Martha.

'_This is Osterhagen Station Five. Are you receiving, Station One?'_ She wonders and Martha feels her own fear being reignited as another Station comes to life. Hearing their voices on this network really drives home the point that this could actually happen.

However, Martha pushes all those fears aside. She can't let it interfere with the task she's been given. It's up to her and she'll do her job properly.

'I've got you,' Martha responds, realising that she'd taken her time in answering the woman. 'That makes three of us. And three is all we need.' Martha reminds them darkly. The young Chinese woman nods quickly, not wanting to be reminded of that.

The young man on the Liberia screen is tense and the grim look on his face doesn't do much to instil confidence in Martha.

It's rather hard to believe that each of the Osterhagen Stations were designed to look so similar. Of course, why dump all sorts of money into designing something that was only going to be wiped clean should the occasion call for it? Simple and yet functional. What more is required?

'_My name is Anna Zhou, what's yours?'_ Anna wonders and Martha smiles slightly.

'Martha Jones. What about you, Station Four? You never said.'

'_I don't want my name on this. Given what we're about to do.' _The man replies sourly and Martha understands.

'_So what happens now? Do we do it?'_ Anna wonders but Martha shakes her head.

'No. Not yet.'

'_UNIT instructions say, one three Osterhagen Stations are online…'_ Anna reminds her, but Martha abruptly cuts her off.

'Yeah, well I've got a higher authority, way above UNIT. And there's one more things the Doctor would do…'

He'd give them the option. She learned that. Such an important less that she had taken away from him. Even in the direst circumstances…there is always a choice. And she had to give them that.

* * *

Donna watches intensely as the new Doctor feverishly works away on some sort of device. Donna doesn't know what to make of him yet. The same and yet so vastly different. She frowns as he pulls out a piece of the console itself and fashions it to a hand held device. It has wires and bits sticking out of it.

Knowing that he, if he was the same, would prefer to work in silence Donna remains quiet, but after enough time has passed she finds it stifling.

'So…what's that thing…?' Donna points to the device and the Doctor briefly glances up to her before turning his attention back to the device.

'It's our only hope, a Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser.' He informs her and Donna feels the words go in one ear and out the other.

'Earth girl, remember?' Donna replies, a bit of a wistful smile on her face.

'Davros said, he built those Daleks out of _himself_. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this, to lock the Crucible's transmission on to Davros himself…'

'It destroys the Daleks!' Donna cries out excitedly and feels the hope begin to claw back into heart.

'Biggest backfire in history!' The Doctor replies.

They're going to bring the fight to them. And what a fight it will be.

* * *

On the Crucible Command Deck, a Dalek swivels around to face the Supreme Dalek with dreadful news.

'Incoming transmission! Origin, planet Earth!' He informs the Supreme Dalek.

'Display!

The viewscreen still suspended in midair springs to life to reveal a young woman. She appears to be scared but it doing her utmost to ensure that it is only her bravery that they see in her.

'_This is Martha Jones. Representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race. Can you hear me?'_

Undeterred, the Supreme Dalek ensures that his voice is low and calm; this minor set back will not disrupt their glorious plans.

'Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor.' The Supreme Dalek instructs.

In the Vaults the sounds of a familiar voice causes both the Doctor and Rose to turn around to see Martha, calm but Rose notices that her face is drained away of emotion. It's only in her eyes that Rose can see the apprehension and fear.

'_This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?'_ Martha demands and the Doctor turns to Davros.

'Put me through.' He demands but Davros ignores him as he turns his stare to Caan, writhing excitedly.

'It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold.

'The Children of Time will gather. And one of them will die.' Caan sings and Rose grows impatient with the constant riddles.

'Stop saying that!' She cries out, but it only causes Caan to laugh.

'Put me through!' The Doctor shouts angrily and then turns back to Martha. 'Martha? Where are you?!'

'Are you okay?!' Rose breaks in, wanting to ensure that they haven't hurt her.

'_Doctor. I'm sorry. I had to…'_ Martha informs him, rather upset. It only worries Rose more. What did she have to do?

Rose notices that Davros has begun to glide forward, apparently relishing in this moment. It sickens her and as he passes her, Rose narrows her eyes.

'Ohh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner! State your intent.' Davros demands coldly.

'_I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it.' _Martha informs him. Her voice is frosty and she sets her jaw.

'Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?!' The Doctor demands and looks to Rose who is just as equally confused.

Martha briefly closes her eyes and reopens them. There is immense guilt written all over her face and her voice trembles a bit as she explains. Her façade is breaking. _'There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads, placed at strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use this key…they detonate. And the Earth gets ripped apart…'_

'_What?!_' The Doctor cries out of shock. Rose turns to him, her mouth open. 'Who invented that?! Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose… Martha are you _insane_?!'

Brushing off the Doctor's mild insult, Martha attempts to explain its use to him, hoping to make him see. And she hopes she knows that she doesn't want to do this.

'_The Osterhagen Key is to be used…if the suffering of the human race is so great. So without hope. That this becomes the final option.'_

'No! Martha! You can't! That should never be an option!' Rose cries out and the Doctor nods his head.

'That option shouldn't even exist!'

'_Don't argue with me, you two! Cause it's more than that now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something, so what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then?'_ Martha wonder and she turns to the Daleks. _'Daleks? Would you risk it?'_

'Martha, no!' Rose pleads with her, but Martha will not be deterred.

Everyone is silent as another viewscreen displays itself above them. Martha remains in view so that she is able to hear every conversation as it happens.

The screen reveals Jack, along with Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie looking at a camera in a cramped antechamber. Sadly they can only hear the other conversations, and are not able to see. Rose squints her eyes so that she can see the device that Jack also holds in his hands. It appears to be a small diamond. But it's got wires hooked up to it. Rose feels so relieved that he survived and is back to his old self.

'_Captain Jack Harkness, calling all the Dalek boys and girls, are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!'_ He warns.

Rose then notices something else as a figure steps into the view of the camera properly. Rose's hands fly to her mouth and she feels tears spring to her eyes. It's been so long. So long. Even though in the parallel universe she saw her, she never let on that they hadn't seen each other. And as far as her mother knew…the Doctor had left her on that beach. While some of those events had been fabricated…Rose imagines that some of those memories would have been erased. She's just so amazed to see her under the proper circumstances.

Rose turns to the Doctor and points at the screen. 'Doctor! It's my mum!'

'And Mickey?!' The Doctor wonders as he tilts his head. Rose whips her head back to see Mickey standing beside Jack with a determined look on his face. Rose's hand fly to her mouth. They're all here. 'Captain, what are you doing?' The Doctor wonders worriedly.

'_I've got a Warp Star. Wired into the mainframe. I break this shell the entire Crucible goes up.'_ Jack informs him with an embittered tone in his voice.

'But! It's… you can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?!' The Doctor wonders.

Sarah Jane appears on the screen. She has a fixated, angry stare in her eyes_. 'From me. We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners, and if that was just a test…'_

Davros is immediately intrigued, if not delighted by the face that has just shown itself and smiles slightly as he glides forward towards the screen. 'Impossible. That face. After all these years. Can it be…?' Davros wonders.

Sarah Jane crosses her arms across her chest. _'Davros…? It's been quite awhile. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?' _She inquires bitterly.

'Oh, but this is meant to be! The circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation.' Davros recalls and Sarah Jane makes a bit of a face, like that memory tastes bitter to her.

'_And I've learnt how to fight, since then. Let the Doctor and Rose go. Or this Warp Star gets opened.' _

'_I'll do it!'_ Jack breaks in and shakes the diamond ever so slightly. 'Don't imagine I wouldn't. I'm ready.'

'_It's the Crucible. Or the Earth.'_ Martha interjects and flashes Davros the Key tucked in her palm.

Rose turns to the Doctor, unable to say anything. Internally she believes it's a fair offer, a good ransom, but the Doctor's face is full of devastation. She knows what he's thinking of what they've all become. Was it all because of him?

He knows what Davros will tell him. 'And the prophecy unfolds.' Is the exact answer that the Doctor knew Davros would say.

'The Doctor's soul is revealed,' Caan singsong voice travels over to them. He's giggling. 'See him! See the heart of him!'

Davros hasn't finished. These human companions, his human lover have no idea the true extent of this man's character or his abilities. And he will shed light on this so that they can all see what he's done to each of them.

'The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor! You take ordinary people and fashion _them_ into weapons. Behold your Children of Time!' Davros mocks relentlessly. Rose balls her fists. 'They are transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this.'

'They're trying to help…' The Doctor weakly answers. It angers Rose to end and she turns to Davros. He isn't sure who he's trying to convince more, himself or Davros.

'You have no right to speak to us, to them like that! We gathered, we united to ensure that this evil is stopped. If violence is the only way to get our point across, if it's the only language you speak then we will match it. This is our home! And we will fight to protect it. Because the Doctor showed us they we are not weak and that we _can_ make a stand against injustice.' Rose inhales deeply and Davros smiles darkly.

'But…Miss Tyler, your inspiring words have fallen on deaf ears,' Davros motions to the Doctor, staring off, not hearing any of Rose's words. 'I have seen them sacrificed today, all for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell, opening the Subwave Network…'

'Who was that…?' The Doctor wonders quietly and Martha smiles sadly.

'It was Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here.'

Davros enjoys seeing the Doctor's pained expression that has appeared on his face. Even the lovely Rose is stunned into silence. 'And how many more? Just think!' Davros wonders, his voice grows in strength and sound. 'How many have died?! In your name?'

The Doctor stares off, hurting as he remembers all those who he lost over the course of his long life. Jabe. Pete Tyler. Controller. Lynda. Sir Robert. Mrs. Moore. The faces just continue to drive themselves into the forefront of his mind. It aches. It tears him up inside. There was Mr. Skinner. Bridget. Ursula. The Face of Boe. Dalek Sec. And Chantho. What about Astrid? What about Jenny…? And why did River do what she did? And the Hostess who saved him and maybe even Rose. The worst part was…he doesn't even know her name. How insulting is that? How insulting it is to her memory.

Rose watches heartbroken as the words that Davros has spoken really begin to sink in. Those thoughts are breaking him. She can see him staring into space. She can see how raw he is and she knows that he is truly thinking about that question. How many have there been? Those she knows and those she doesn't.

'Doctor…?' Rose calls to him quietly, but he doesn't reply.

Davros matches Rose's tone, but his has an underlying hint of cleverness to it. 'The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dares not. Out of shame,' Davros gets pleasure from the fact the Doctor hasn't uttered a word in his defence. 'This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you…yourself.'

And for once…the Doctor has no answer.

The Supreme Dalek's voice is heard over the communications system. It's rather calm. Even casual.

'_Enough. Engage defence zero five.'_ He orders.

Rose covers her mouth as Martha disappears from wherever it was she had been. The last sound she hears is Martha's cry out of surprise. She's disappeared into a glow and the Osterhagen Key falls onto the desk. An audible clunk is heard. It's useless now.

Rose shakes her head as she widens her eyes. Sarah Jane, Jack, Mickey and her mum all disappear into the same glow. The Warp Star falls from Jack's hand, clinking to the ground.

Martha turns around on the floor, confused as to how she got there. She does feel rather lightheaded and pressed her hand on her temple.

'Martha? Are you okay? Rose calls to her and watches as Jack goes running up to her, offering his hand to her as he hauls her up to her feet.

'I've got you, it's all right.'

Martha blinks and looks around. She's close to the Doctor's beam of light and she can see from across the room that Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie are on their knees, recovering from the teleport, and they are close to Rose's beam. The Doctor shouts to them frantically. Trying to warn them.

'Don't move, all of you, stay still!'

'Guard them!' Davros orders. 'On your knees, all of you! Surrender!'

The three silent Daleks from earlier glide away from their freestanding work stations to ensure that they cover the new arrivals. Everyone ensures that they remain on their knees. Mickey motions to everyone to place their hands on their heads. And they follow suit.

Rose watches horrified as her mum turns her gaze to her and she covers her mouth before reaching out her hand, trying to reassure her.

'Mum…? Mum what are you doing here…? It isn't safe…' Rose whispers through her tears. She swallows the lump in her throat.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see you. I miss you.'

'And the final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his Children, all gathered, as witness! Supreme Dalek! The time has come! Now detonate the Reality Bomb!' Davros orders.

On the Command Deck, the Supreme Dalek begins to shout his orders.

'Activate planetary alignment!' He barks his commands to the other Daleks.

Once more the planets begin to get that familiar light halo as it surrounds each one swiftly and efficiently. Metal gates now surround the Crucible as they begin to open around the globe. When they open they reveal glowing circles beneath them. They begin to pulse, becoming shinier and brighter. It is nearly ready.

'_Universal Reality Detonation in two hundred rels, one ninety nine, one ninety eight, one ninety seven…'_

The Supreme Dalek's voice drones on and on, as the countdown shows no signs of slowing down or being interrupted.

The Doctor rounds on Davros; absolutely raging that he is unable to anything to stop him since they're still trapped in this beam of light. He begins to grow frantic.

'You can't, Davros, just listen to me, just _stop!_'

Davros ignores him, laughing with insane delight. 'Nothing can stop the detonation, Doctor! Nothing and no one!'

Rose and the Doctor watch Davros helplessly. What are they going to do? How can they stop it when they've all be gathered and have been placed under surveillance?

* * *

Donna matches the Doctor's grin as he holds the now completed device in his hands. It's time to get this under control. Who knows what's going on in the Crucible? What's happening?

It doesn't matter now. Now they are going to end it. And so he pushes those thoughts from his mind.

'It's ready!' He announces and Donna smiles. He slams a lever on the console with his foot and instantly the console room springs back to life. The lights come back on and the Time Rotor begins to rise. 'Maximum power! Ready for this, Earth girl?!'

'Oh yes!' Donna cries and the Doctor smirks, pressing the final lever.

The TARDIS lurches them forward.

* * *

The immense feeling of helplessness has gripped everyone in the Vault tightly in its grasp. The Supreme Dalek's countdown continues on unabashed and it's the only voice in the room. Everyone is silent. Lost in their own thoughts of despair and hopelessness.

Then Doctor slowly turns to stare at an empty spot in the Vault. He's incredulous…it can't be. But he knows those sounds, and he hears them first. That grinding sound of those ancient engines…how is that possible?

Rose hears it next and she turns to where the Doctor is already staring in anticipation. She can't believe it…but that doesn't matter. She feels a smile begin to form on her features at the thought of hope being restored as the sounds begin to get louder, stronger than ever.

Martha shields her face from the wind, but is staring with the others. Curious, the Daleks have begun to turn, trying to understand how this is possible. Jack begins to get to his feet, a small smile starting to form on his face. Even Sarah Jane can't help the smile as she shields her face from the wind.

The noise is a heavenly sound to them all as the engines continue to rise and fall, Mickey looks around, grinning.

The sound of the Supreme Dalek's countdown is completely ignored as the Doctor and Rose continue to stare, the wind surrounding them in utter shock.

'How is that…?' Rose breathes.

'But that's…' The Doctor states quietly.

'Impossible!' Davros shouts.

Everyone is witness as a miracle unfolds before their eyes. In the centre of the Vault, directly opposite Davros, a few feet away, the TARDIS materialises. The door opens and white light pours out of the TARDIS, shrouding a figure. It's only when the figure steps out that everyone stares, staggered.

Rose feels her jaw drop as the figure flashes the entire group a very familiar cocky grin.

'What?!' The Doctor cries out as he tries to process how exactly this is happening.

'I…how…what? But…?!' Rose stares completely shocked as she attempts to wrap her mind around this phenomenon.

Jack feels his familiar smirk etch itself onto his face as he studies this second Doctor. 'Brilliant!'

The second Doctor holds up a device and before anyone can try and deduct what he might be holding, he takes off running. Straight for Davros, rapidly closing the gap between the two. He holds out the device and it has startled Davros enough that he has begun to back away, staring in complete shock, his mouth open.

The Doctor watches then and can do nothing other than call out to him. 'Don't!'

Davros has recovered too quickly and calmly raises his metal hand. An arc of electricity erupts from his fingertips and strikes the second Doctor. He drops to the floor like a stone and the device skitters across the rest of the gap.

Rose covers her mouth. 'Are you okay?!' She calls out to him. He doesn't answer her, but steals a glance at her anyway.

'Activate Holding Cell.' Davros commands and the bright spotlight slams down onto the second Doctor, just as he hauls himself to his feet.

All the hope, the joy, the excitement they just experienced has been crushed. Until…

Suddenly…

Donna comes running out of the TARDIS, she runs towards the device desperately and Rose feels her jaw drop from the shock.

'I've got it!' She announces as she scoops up the device she turns to the second Doctor as she stares at it. 'I don't know what to _do!_'

'Donna?!' Rose cries out in disbelief and it draws her attention to the Doctor and Rose.

'Donna! Watch…!' The Doctor tries to warn her, but he speaks too late.

Davros has activated the arc of electricity from his fingertips and it hits Donna squarely in her chest. It's more vicious this time. Rose cries out and her hands fly to her mouth as Donna is thrown across the room and hits the ground, her head connecting with the ground, hard. She skirts across the ground into one of the Dalek workstations.

The blast caused the device to fall from Donna's hands and once more it slides across the floor. Once it stops, a Dalek fires on it. It explodes as it shatters.

'Donna?! Donna?!' Rose calls to her repeatedly. She lets out a cry of frustration and hits the beam of light. It merely ripples in response.

'Donna! Are you all right? Donna!' The Doctor shouts to her and Donna attempts to sit up and Rose breathes a sigh of relief as she catches sight of Donna's head. She visibly appears to be stunned.

'I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic!' Davros mocks and Rose turns back to the second Doctor to see him also on his feet, recovering from the blast. And so she turns back to the Doctor.

'Um…how are there two of you?!' Rose questions and again that thought hits her hard.

'Human biological metacrisis.' The second Doctor offers simply and smiles at Rose.

'Never mind that!' The Doctor interjects desperately. 'We've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb now!'

'Stand witness, Time Lord! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is to come.' Davros calls to them smugly and everyone turns their attention back to the viewscreen that still displays the planetary array. 'Your strategies have failed! Your weapons are useless! And the end of the universe is come!'

The Supreme Dalek's voice is heard by all. Everyone is silent as they concentrate on his voice.

'_Ten.'_

The second Doctor watches the viewscreen as he tries to get a hold of his emotions; anger, rage and helplessness are battling for supremacy.

'_Nine.'_

Sarah Jane, Jack, Jackie are staring at the screen and Jack puts his arms around the two of them, trying to give them some sort of comfort. However minimal. In fact, he isn't sure that this is helping at all…the worlds as they know it are about to be obliterated.

'_Eight.'_

Donna is still dazed as she pulls herself up from the ground using the workstation as a means of support. She blinks as really stares at the controls before she glances up and studies her surroundings.

'_Seven.'_

Mickey covers his face in his hands, angry that they couldn't have done more. Strangely this feels like a failure to him. They should have been able to stop this, why did they have to fail?

'_Six.'_

Martha closes her eyes as she awaits the final number. She should have done more. Should she have wasted her time offering the Daleks an option? Look what it cost her. The chance to avoid all of this. Even though her head wrestles with that thought, her heart tells her that she did the right thing. There is always a choice to be given.

'_Five.'_

Rose stares at screen and feels numb. How could it really end like this? They have all been gathered like this…only to have failed. Rose is beyond frustrated. All avenues that they attempted to exploit seemed to have lead to repeated dead ends. What will possibly save them now? Or is it too late?

'_Four.'_

The Doctor is transfixed, staring at the screen and the halos around the planets, as their power is about to be unleashed. He turns to Rose, needing some of her bravery, needing some of her non-verbal strength. She holds out her hand and wiggles her fingers. She did promise him. As the world comes to an end…he just smiles longingly.

Donna breathes in, her head is remarkably clear. She feels immensely better. Once she's done that, she flexes her hands and poises her hands above the workstation controls. She glances to one button in particular and stabs it, just as the Supreme Dalek reaches the end of the countdown.

'_Three…two…one…'_

But nothing happens. Instead the sound of massive power dying and fading is heard. The viewscreens disappear and alarms begin to sound. Everyone turns around, not understanding what has just happened…until they all set their sights on Donna. She's confidently gives them a smirk, clearly in her element.

'And, closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops with an internalised synchronous back feed reversal loop,' Donna informs them; her tone mimics the Doctor's. 'Oh yes, that button there!' She stabs it with assurance.

'Systems in shutdown!' A Dalek calls out, clearly agitated.

'Detonation negative!' A second Dalek reports on the situation.

'Explain! Explain! Explain!' The Supreme Dalek demands information.

Rose widens her eyes, as Donna still stands poised at the workstation; clearly her work isn't done yet.

The Doctor is watching Donna staggered. 'Donna?! But…you can't even change a plug!' He insists and Donna merely gives him a smirk.

'Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?'

Infuriated, Davros rounds on Donna, this time he'll ensure she won't get back up. 'You will suffer for this!' He threatens and raises the metal hand once more. The arc of electricity centres on his own hand, but it doesn't travel anywhere. He screams out in pain.

'Oh, bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion? Done that! Next?!' Donna grins and watches the Daleks, figuring that they would be next to try something.

'Daleks! Exterminate her!' Davros shouts angrily and so the Dalek swivel on Donna, their guns aimed at her but Donna casually hits some buttons in a sequence and then grins at them.

Their guns make a series of clicking sounds, but they don't fire. Their eyestalks turn to their weapons, utterly baffled.

'What, macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in self-replicating energy blindfold matrix? Come on! Give me something difficult!'

'But! How did you work that out…? You, you, you're…' The Doctor attempts to get out before he's interrupted.

'Time Lord!' The second Doctor grins. 'Part Time Lord!'

Rose feels a smile break out on her face as Donna merely nods her head.

'Part human! Oh yes! That was a two way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna!'

'The DoctorDonna!' Rose calls out and the Doctor turns to her, suddenly he is remembering those words that had followed them around their travels. 'It's just like the Ood said, remember?'

'That's right! They saw it coming! The DoctorDonna!' The Doctor recalls and he stares at Donna amazed.

Donna presses another button and glances up to the group. 'Holding Cells deactivated!'

The spotlights above the Doctor, Rose and the second Doctor slam off. Rose smiles at the Doctor and he motions with his eyes to her mum, and she doesn't need to be told twice. Rose runs to her mum and together they embrace each other tightly. Jackie has waited a long time for that.

Everyone has pulled themselves to their feet and Rose turns to stare at Donna, still completely amazed by her and she can feel another smile appear on her face. That's how they did it. The Doctor and Donna. This is how they're gonna save the universe.

Donna places a hand on her hip as she watches the group appear unsure of what to do. 'Well don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!' She instructs and both the Doctor and the second Doctor run to other workstations.

Davros can't fathom how this is turning into such anarchy. He rounds on the Daleks, seething. 'Stop them! Get them away from the controls!' He yells.

A Dalek begins to glide up to the Doctor, the sucker outstretched, but Donna doesn't seem bothered.

'Oh, I like this one, watch this…' She stabs a few buttons. She winks at Rose, and Rose beams over to her.

The Daleks begin to shudder and jerk, their eyestalks juddering out of control. 'And…spin!' The Daleks begin to revolve on the spot. Rose watches entranced. 'And, the other way.' Donna strikes another button and the Daleks spin in the other direction.

They just simply stay like that, jerking and changing directions through out. The Doctor and the second Doctor just stare at them…transfixed.

'What did you do?' The Doctor looks over to Donna and she simply offers a shrug.

'Used the biofeedback shielding to exacerbate the Daleknium interface, this inculcating a trip stitch circuit breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator!' Donna informs them proudly.

'But that's brilliant!' The second Doctor exclaims.

'That's…revolutionary! Why did we never think of that?!' The Doctor turns to the second and frowns.

'Cause you were just Time Lords, you dumbos,' Donna smirks at them. They both raise an eyebrow at her. 'Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with planet Earth, I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream up in a million years! Oh, the universe has been waiting for me! Now let's send that trip stitch all over the ship!' Donna breathes in and has her hands poised above the controls. She glances up to the two of them. 'Did I ever tell you? Best temp in Chiswick, one hundred words per minute!'

'Ha!' The second Doctor laughs.

Donna furiously begins to slam levels and spin switches. Both Doctors take her cue and they begin to do the same. Both have wide grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

In the Crucible Command Deck, four Daleks have begun to jerk, convulse and finally start to spin.

'System…malfunction!' The first Dalek says.

'Out of control!' The second calls out.

'Motor casing interference!' The third responds, trying desperately to stop the spinning, but is unable to do so.

'Help me! Help me! Help me!' The fourth cries out.

The Supreme Dalek watches this below as he begins to judder, high above on his plinth. He is able to maintain more control than the lesser Daleks.

'What is happening?! Explain!'

* * *

In the Vaults, which Donna has sealed off, Jack dashes back to the TARDIS, yanking the door open all the while Donna feverishly presses buttons.

'Come on, boys, we've got twenty-seven planets to send home! Activate Magnatron!' Donna demands as she slams buttons furiously.

The Doctor does the same, hitting the same pace as Donna does. The second Doctor matches their pace as well, continuously hitting the same switches. That doesn't stop them from sneaking glances at each other, clearly loving this moment.

Davros has begun to glide forward. 'You will stop this! Stop this at once!'

Jack runs out of the TARDIS carrying his defabricator gun and he reaches into his holster, pulling out his revolver. He tosses the defabricator to Mickey with a bit of an apologetic smile on his face. Nonetheless, Mickey smiles.

Mickey swings the gun around on Davros, guarding him. 'Just stay where you are, mister.'

Jack runs to a juddering Dalek and he gleefully shoves it out of the way with his foot. It glides out of the way, having completely lost control of its functions. It still twitches as it reaches the end of the room.

Taking the hint, Martha does the same to the one that had been guarding her. It, too, glides away to another corner of the Vault. Sarah Jane does the same and Rose kicks the one that was closest to her mum away as well.

Rose rushes up to Sarah Jane and together they embrace one another tightly. 'It's so good to see you again!'

'Oh, you too!' Sarah Jane replies relieved.

Donna turns to the Doctors. 'Ready?' Both Doctors nod at her. Together they all push a final switch. 'And reverse!'

One by one the planets slowly begin to disappear from the Medusa Cascade, vanishing from their array.

Donna and the Doctors are continuously working away at the stations as Rose walks over to them, still wondering how all this was possible.

'Off you go, Clom!' The Doctor hits a button.

'Back home, Adipose 3!' The second Doctor glances up as he catches sight of Rose walking towards them.

'Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted!' Donna announces and more planets begin to disappear.

Rose stops in front of the stations and places her hands on her hips as her eyes dart between the three of them. Unable to take the mystery any longer, she smiles.

'Is anyone gonna tell us? What the hell is going on?!' She wonders, but they all catch the bemused tone in her voice.

'He,' Donna gestures to the Doctor. 'Poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, he,' Donna motions to the second Doctor. 'Grew out of that, but that fed back into me. But it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros!' Donna gives him a wave. 'Part human…part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind!'

'So, there's three of you?' Sarah Jane questions as she stands beside Rose, followed by Jack.

'There's three Doctors?!' Rose stares at them in disbelief. Jack leans on her and she sees that he's clearly overwhelmed. In a good way.

'Oh, I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now.' Jack announces and Rose smiles but rolls her eyes.

'So…do you mean she's like Jenny?' Martha wonders but the Doctor shakes his head.

'No, that was just biology, Donna's a brand new creation. And event! So unique that the Time Lines were converging on you. A human being with a Time Lord brain!' The Doctor informs them.

Davros, angered, seething with a white hot rage directs his attention on Caan. 'But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?!' He shouts at him.

However, Caan is just laughing an insane laughter. The Doctor looks over to Caan, still laughing as he continues to work away. And then it hits him.

'Ohh, I think he did,' The Doctor states and Davros turns back to look at him. 'Something's been manipulating the Time Lines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time.'

'You betrayed the Daleks!' Davros spat and Caan offers his very own perspective. So vastly different from what they had been expecting.

'I _saw_ the Daleks,' He corrects. 'What we have done, throughout Time and Space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed no more.'

* * *

On the Crucible Decks, the Supreme Dalek has been stronger than the rest of the Daleks, stronger and so he will put a stop to this madness.

'I will descend…to the Vault!' He announces.

* * *

Jack looks around the room, hoping to spot the Dalek before he arrives with guns blazing.

'Heads up!' He warns the rest of them. Just in time as the Supreme Dalek descends, surrounded by smoke and light. The Dalek directs his anger on the only one person he believes caused their fall from power.

'Davros! You have betrayed us!' The Supreme Dalek shouts, Davros can only shake his head.

'It was Dalek Caan!' Davros insists and the Supreme Dalek drops the matter for the moment. He has work to do.

'The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!' He declares as he lands. Once he does so, he fires, right at the Doctor's workstation. He manages to get out of the way just in time, but the workstation explodes.

'Like I was saying. Feel this!' Jack calls over and Mickey automatically fires a shot from the defabricator gun. The Supreme Dalek explodes. Small flames erupt from the shattered remains.

The Doctor stares at the obliterated workstation. 'We've lost the Magnatron! And there's only one planet left, oh guess which one?' The Doctor turns to Rose and she just flashes him a smile.

'Oh of course it's _that_ one.' Rose replies and he nods.

'But we can use the TARDIS.' He states and takes off towards the TARDIS, throwing the door open and beginning to quickly work the controls.

Rose watches the second Doctor and Donna continue to ensure that they work the remaining workstations. She's just still so fascinated.

'Holding Earth stability, maintaining atmospheric shell…' The second Doctor informs them, but a quiet voice floats toward them. Rose turns around.

'The prophecy must complete.' Caan states, his voice still has the hint of madness to it.

'Don't listen to him!' Davros shouts to them.

'I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor!' Caan tells him and Rose watches his look become pensive and grim. He's thought of something…grave…

'Doctor…whatever you're thinking…' Rose attempts to break through his thoughts but he glances up to her. His stare frightens her.

'He's right,' He looks to Donna. 'Cause with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek's Empire is big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped.'

'No. Just, wait a second. We'll wait.' Rose grows anxious as to where his thoughts are leading him.

'Rose is right. We'll wait for the Doctor.' Donna replies nervously.

'I am the Doctor!' He announces and he twists the controls on the panels. 'Maximising Dalekenium power feeds! And, blasting them back!' He slams down on the controls.

Rose watches in horror as the three Daleks in the different corners of the Vault explode. 'No! You have to stop this! Reverse it! Please! This is wrong! You know it is!' Rose informs him, but he ignores her.

The Doctor runs out of the TARDIS at the sound of Rose's shouts and hears the explosions above them. Everyone is flinching, and all their angry stares are directed at the Metacrisis. Except for Rose. She has disappointment in her eyes; she's hurt by his actions.

'What have you done?' The Doctor calls over to him.

'Fulfilling the prophecy.' His reply is simple, curt and direct.

Everyone flinches as a huge explosion is heard; rubble begins to fall from above. The chain reaction has spread to all the Dalek saucers; all of the Daleks aboard the Crucible have exploded. Fire begins to tear through the Vault and the Doctor furiously directs his gaze at the Metacrisis. What was he thinking? But there isn't time to worry about that now; they have bigger problems to deal with. However, unable to stop himself, he calls over to him.

'Do you know what you've done?!' Pushing those thoughts aside, the Doctor calls to everyone. 'Now get in the TARDIS! Everyone!'

The Metacrisis runs past the Doctor as he stands by the door, shouting to everyone. 'All of you inside! Run!' Martha goes in first, then Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jack. Jackie and Rose arrive at the same time, Jackie enters, and Rose lingers outside.

'Can't we reverse it?!' Rose furiously whispers to the Doctor but he shakes his head sadly.

'No time! In! In! In!' The Doctor takes her arm and ushers her into the TARDIS where the Metacrisis is standing by the door, counting as everyone comes in. Everyone runs past him, up the ramp.

'Martha! Sarah Jane! Mickey! Jack! Jackie! Rose…' He feels her name get stuck in his throat. He can't get her face out of his mind. She's so disappointed. Because she knew that's not what should have been done. He crushed her.

She brushes right by him, not wanting to look at the man whose actions were completely unjustifiable. There is always a choice. And he didn't give them one. Couldn't or wouldn't, Rose isn't sure.

The Doctor flinches at the sound of another explosion and rubble smashing to the ground from the roof. It starts to form a barrier of twisted and mangled metal, separating the Doctor and Davros. The gap stretches between them; the air becomes hazy from the heat of the fire. It creeps up to Davros, surrounding and then engulfing him. Slowly rising.

'Davros! Come with me! I promise. I can save you.' The Doctor calls to him, but Davros makes no further movements.

He raises his hand, pointing at the Doctor. 'Never forget, Doctor,' Davros replies. His voice is cold. 'You did this. I name you, forever…you are the Destroyer of Worlds.'

The flames rise up and engulf Davros. He lets out a terrible scream, but not from pain. More from anger, than rage.

The Doctor attempts to see where Davros once was, but there's too much smoke and dust, and heat haze that has polluted the air. Suddenly the Doctor is strangely calm as he turns across the room, staring at Dalek Caan.

His voice is soft as it somehow manages to carry itself across the room. 'One will still die.' The fire obscures the Doctor's view of Caan. But he continues to stare at Caan, unnerved. However…he has already started to realise the meaning of Caan's words. It's unsettling.

He is shaken from his thoughts when he feels someone slip their hand into his. He turns back to see Rose.

'What are you doing? It isn't safe…'

'Yeah. So what are you still doing here?' She wonders and he turns with her, and together they run back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Rose burst through the doors and they run up the ramp to the console.

'And, off we go!' The Doctor declares and he pushes a lever, the Time Rotor starts to rise and fall…

'But what about the Earth?' Sarah Jane wonders nervously. 'It's stuck in the wrong part of space!'

'I'm on it!' The Doctor declares and turns to the scanner. 'Torchwood Hub! This is the Doctor! Are you receiving me?'

* * *

Gwen and Ianto are drawn from prodding the exploded remains of the Dalek as a familiar voice fills the Hub. They both rush towards the terminal and grin widely when they see the Doctor.

'Loud and clear! Is Jack there?' Gwen wonders nervously and the Doctor moves slightly to see Jack standing there.

* * *

'Can't get rid of him!' The Doctor replies and turns back to Jack. 'Jack, what's her name?'

'Gwen Cooper.'

Rose and the Doctor exchange bemused looks and can't believe she hadn't noticed the first time Rose met her. She'll chalk it up to the other events she had going on at the moment.

'Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?' The Doctor inquires and Gwen is at first taken back by that assumption and then grins.

'_Yes, all the way back to the 1800s!'_

'Thought so, special genetic multiplicity.' The Doctor turns over to Rose.

'Oh, yeah!' She smiles.

'Yeah, yeah, funny old world. Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator! And send all the power to me!' The Doctor instructs.

'_Doing it now, sir!'_ Ianto replies. They already know that the Rift Manipulator in the Water Tower has started to rise and fall.

'_What's that for?'_ Gwen wonders and the Doctor smiles.

'It's a towrope. Now then, Sarah Jane,' The Doctor turns to her. 'What's was your son's name?'

'Luke! He's called Luke! And the computer's called Mr. Smith!' Sarah Jane informs him and the Doctor turns back to the scanner.

'Calling Luke and Mr. Smith! This is the Doctor!'

* * *

Luke looks up to the screen and widens his eyes. He rushes towards Mr. Smith and stares at it in disbelief.

'Is mum there?! We saw the Crucible explode, is she all right?' He wonders.

* * *

'Oh, she's fine and dandy, now, Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the Rift Power and loop it around the TARDIS, got that?' The Doctor questions him.

'_I regret, I will need remote access to the TARDIS basecode numerals.'_ Mr. Smith responds and the Doctor runs his hand through his hair.

'Blimey, that's gonna take awhile…'

Sarah Jane rushes forward and stands beside the Doctor at the scanner. 'No, let me! K9! Out you come!' She calls at the scanner. They watch as K9 appears beside Luke.

'_Affirmative, mistress!' _

The Doctor grins widely. 'Oh, good dog! K9, give Mr. Smith the basecode!'

'_Master! TARDIS basecode now being transferred. The process is simple!'_ K9 trundles forward and attaches its nose antenna to Mr. Smith.

The Doctor walks around the console, giving everyone a position and placing their hands on certain controls.

'Now then, you lot…Sarah, hold that down, Mickey, you hold that,' The Doctor glances around to everyone, he stops at Rose and she gives him a brilliant smile. But he turns his attention away. He's thinking of something… 'Cause do you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place?' He stops at Rose and tightly takes her hand in his, placing it on a control. 'Rose, that there. It's designed to have six pilots. And I have to do it single-handed! Martha, keep that level. But not anymore!' The Doctor replies and turns to Jack. 'Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing,' The Doctor stops at Jackie and blinks. 'No, Jackie, no, not you, don't touch anything, just stand back,' He moves her out of the way, to the sidelines. 'Like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift, looped around the TARDIS by Mr. Smith, and we're gonna fly planet Earth back home! Right then! Off we go!'

The Doctor pulls a big lever and everyone holds on, excited.

* * *

The TARDIS shoots forward towing behind it Earth, as it slowly starts to move behind the TARDIS. The movement of the Earth is causing everyone to become jovial. Luke is holding on to Mr. Smith, laughing, as he knows he is on his way home.

In the Torchwood Hub, Gwen and Ianto are holding on to their computer terminals, trying their hardest to ensure they keep their balance as things begin falling all over the place. But they love it.

Wilf and Sylvia stagger around their house as shelves start to fall; lamps go flying off of tables, ornaments tumbling down as they both attempt to catch whatever they can. What in the hell is happening now?

* * *

The console room of the TARDIS gently sways as the console room is brimmed with everyone at the controls. The Doctor calls out instructions to each of them, while trying to keep his thoughts about Rose out of his mind for the moment. What he's about to ask of her…will crush her. But it's for the good of that universe. Because he obviously can't be trusted. And this universe doesn't need two of them.

The Doctor turns to look over shoulder at the Metacrisis and Donna who hang back on a rail, as they continue to help with instructions. They don't catch him staring at them. And yet, he can tell they really are loving this. Almost as much as he is.

The stars that had been transformed into needles from the speed in which they had been travelling at begin to fade down into ordinary stars as the Earth heads back into its rightful place. The sunrise just begins to curve over the horizon.

The TARDIS erupts into cheers.

Mickey and Jack high five. Rose rushes towards Martha and the embrace each other tightly. Donna pushes Sarah Jane out of the way so she can finally get a proper hug from Jack. Jackie embraces the Doctor and only lets him go when Rose approaches. His thoughts of what's about to happen fuel the ferocity of his embrace. He doesn't believe she'll agree with it…and that's why…if necessary, he'll do what he did to Susan…

* * *

The TARDIS materialises in a park on the most beautiful day in the world. The sun shines brightly, warming the air. The door opens and Sarah Jane steps out with the Doctor, taking in every detail. She turns up to him and gives him a big smile.

'You know…you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth!' She embraces him tightly before she pulls away, backing up. 'Gotta go. He's only fourteen. Long story. And thank you!'

She heads off in one direction, the Doctor waves.

Still inside the TARDIS, Mickey and Jackie are off in one corner, while Rose waits for them by the door with Jack and Martha. She'll see them off. Donna is on her mobile talking to her granddad and she smiles. She lingers as Martha and Jack head outside, waiting for Mickey.

She watches as Mickey embraces her mum tightly. 'Gonna miss you. More than anyone.' He whispers to her and Jackie stares at him confused.

'What do you mean? The Doctor's taking us back home, isn't he…?'

'That's the point.' He replies and she nods, understanding his meaning.

Together, Mickey and Rose walk out to see Martha standing there with an unimpressed look on her face, her arms crossed as the Doctor has Jack's wrist tightly in his hand, sonicing the wristband. He gives Jack a bit of a look.

'What have I told you? No teleports!' He chides and then turns to Martha as she and Rose embrace tightly. 'Oh, and Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing. Save the world, one more time!'

'Consider it done!' Martha replies and she pulls away from Rose.

'Bye Martha, we'll see you soon, though, yeah?'

'Of course you will! I'm not done with you all yet!' Martha responds and smiles.

Rose moves on to Jack next, embracing him tightly. 'It was so good to see you Jack. We'll see you around?' Rose wonders and he nods.

'Oh, you're not done seeing me yet!' Jack announces and embraces Rose again. They pull away and he turns to Martha.

'Do you know, I'm not so sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing…' Jack informs her and he takes her hand, together they start to head down the walkway. They both turn over and offer a final wave. Rose waves enthusiastically back; standing by the Doctor and Mickey walks over to them.

'Mickey? Where are you going?' Rose wonders and he stops, shrugging his shoulders.

'I'm not stupid. I can work out what's happening next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world. But my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion!' He informs them and Rose smiles slightly. 'But there's nothing left for me there, now.'

'So, what will you do…?' The Doctor questions and Mickey motions to their surroundings.

'Anything! Brand new life! Just you watch me! See ya, boss,' Mickey holds up his fist and they knock knuckles, both have wide smiles on their faces. 'Rose. It was so great to see you again! Stay in touch, okay?'

Rose embraces Mickey tightly, still stunned that he's decided to remain here. Who will be there with her mum? 'Sure, Mickey. Thanks for taking care of mum for me…'

'Anytime, Rose. Hey, you two!' Mickey shouts to Jack and Martha, who stop and turn around.

'Oh, I thought I'd got rid of you…' Jack says sarcastically, but he grins.

Rose waves to them again as she links arms with the Doctor. Together they watch them go…but his smile starts to fade, as he knows what's coming next.

'Come on, we still have to get mum home.' Rose replies and he nods.

'Right, one last stop…' He agrees and turns to head back into the TARDIS, with Rose holding onto his hand. He begins to feel sick.

They head into the TARDIS, walking up the ramp while Rose hangs back with her mum, the Doctor goes to the console, beginning to press levers.

'Just time for one last trip…' He informs them and the TARDIS dematerialises. He dreads having to tell Rose where they are going to end up. Because she dreamed about this location. Donna watches the Doctor intensely, already piecing together what he's about to do. The Metacrisis steals a look at Rose, who is still talking with her mum. Catching up on everything she's missed. He then looks back to the Doctor, who nods his head.

* * *

The TARDIS materialises on a beach, the sun is shining brightly giving the air warmth and all that is heard is the sound of the crashing waves as they come ashore before being pulled back into the ocean.

Jackie pushes the door open first, looking around confused as she wonders where exactly they are. Rose goes to the door next, with the Doctor standing behind her. She turns up to him, smiling. Donna watches from behind, feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes and she has to look away. It isn't fair to him. It just isn't fair.

'I'll be right back. I just want a proper goodbye this time,' Rose places a quick kiss on his cheek and then steps out. 'Mum! Hold on!'

The Doctor is joined by the Metacrisis and together they watch Rose begin to catch up to her mum, they link arms and walk a few more steps away before stopping.

'How can you think this is going to go over well?' The Metacrisis wonders.

'I know it won't go over well. That's why I'm not giving her a choice.' The Doctor responds.

'She'll resent you. And guess where she'll project that resentment?'

'She'll learn to see that it wasn't you. It was me. I made that choice.' The Doctor counters but the Metacrisis shakes his head.

'How can you not think that every time she looks at me she'll remember this moment? She'll be stuck in a vicious cycle of hatred.'

'She won't. You'll help her see. You'll help her forgive. Help her forgive you. Let her continue hating me.'

They watch as Rose embraces her mother tightly and pull away. Jackie hands Rose an envelope of some kind and she opens it, taking the contents out and covering her mouth.

'Why are you doing this?' The Metacrisis wonders and the Doctor continues to stare ahead, looking only at Rose. Seeing only her. Wishing there was something he could do to change what's about to happen.

'We saved the universe. But it cost us. And that cost is you.' The Doctor responds and the Metacrisis looks to the ground. He remains silent. Taking that hint, the Metacrisis walks out of the TARDIS, heading towards Rose and Jackie, not looking back. The Doctor swallows and watches Rose turn her head at the approaching figure. Confused, she frowns and then looks back to the TARDIS.

'Ready?' Donna whispers to him from her place at the console.

'No. No I'm not.'

'I'm sorry.'

The Doctor backs away and shuts the door, walking up the ramp and stands at the console so he can see the door as it stands directly across from him, and he can see the scanner. He watches as Rose runs full speed to the TARDIS, trying to open the door. But it won't. She yanks on it. When he watches her slip her key into the lock, he pulls out the sonic screwdriver and points it at the door. His hand shakes.

'Doctor? What's going on?! I can't get in!' Rose's voice is muffled and he turns his attention at the scanner.

'I know. I locked it.'

'Locked it?! What?! Why?!' Rose questions and pulls on the handle again.

'Because…you're staying behind.'

'But this is the parallel universe, isn't it? That means I'll be stuck here! Forever!' Rose replies. The Doctor can't bear the distance and so he walks towards the door, for a moment, Donna believes that he'll relent and let her in, but he doesn't. He just stands on the ramp.

'I know what it means.'

'Why are you doing this to me?!'

'Because…I need you to do something for me, Rose. I need you to watch out for him. He needs you.' The Doctor replies and she bangs on the door out of frustration.

'I don't care what he needs! I will not be left behind!'

'Rose, you need to listen to me,' The Doctor replies but she bangs on the door again. He decides to continue anyway. 'That man out there is the cost of us saving the universe. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own.'

'If he stays here, then there will be people that can watch out for him. But it sure as hell won't be me,' Rose insists and runs her nails down the TARDIS door in frustration. She feels angry tears brim her eyes and she attempts to blink them away. 'Please, Doctor, let me in…'

'Rose, he was born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge. Who does he remind you of? Me. That was me when we first me. And you made me better, Rose. You did that. And now you can do the same for him.' The Doctor explains and hears Rose press her hand on the door, he can hear her nails dig into the wood as she forms a fist. She still rests it on the door.

'No. I won't do it. You can't make me.'

'I'm not really giving you the choice.' The Doctor counters and he hears her muffle a sob.

'Please don't make me do this. I can't be stuck like this. I don't want to be caged. Please don't cage me…' Rose feels the hurt creep into her voice. 'I don't want this life. It isn't for me. I promised you that I'd be with you forever…' Her voice cracks.

'Rose, I'm giving you the one thing that I can't ever have…and that's a normal life.'

'I don't want it!' She screams in anger and hits the door again.

The Doctor backs up the ramp slowly, unable to cope with what he's asking her. He goes back up to the console and stares at the scanner. He nearly breaks.

'Doctor…please…let me in…please…'

'I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so very sorry.'

Donna feels her tears fall and she has to turn away so that she doesn't catch the Doctor's eye. That's the last thing he needs is to see her unable to keep herself collected.

'Doctor…it's just…can't…I mean can't we talk about this?!' She cries desperately.

'No.'

'But this isn't what I want! That man is not you! He'll never _be_ you! You're the only one I want!'

'Rose he needs you. And that's very me.' The Doctor counters and immediately regrets saying it.

'No! No, no! He'll _never_ be you. Please…we've done so much together. Since we first met…'

'He has the same memories, same thoughts, feelings…everything…' The Doctor informs her and she screams from anger and pain, hitting the door and running her nails down it.

'I don't _care_! I _don't_ care! He will never, _ever_ be you! No matter what you try to tell me otherwise! All those memories were not experienced by him! That man wasn't the one I kept safe at Farringham, he wasn't the one I got stuck with in 1969, he wasn't the one who got trapped with me on a spaceship hurling towards a living sun! I mean, do I have to go on?! Saying he has those memories means nothing to me! Because he wasn't there!'

The TARDIS groans. It's time. He's got to go, or he'll be stuck here as well.

'I'm sorry Rose…'

'But I love you…' She cries out, choking back her sob. 'Shouldn't that mean more…?'

'You know how I feel, Rose. But I need you to do this for me.'

'And you're okay with never, ever seeing me again? Stuck here? Wondering about me for the rest of your life?' Rose spat and hit the door again out of anger.

'I'm going to have to be…'

'Liar!' Rose breaks down and starts to cry. 'How could you just…turn your back on me…? Like I mean nothing to you?'

The Doctor is silent, unsure of how to respond to her question. It takes everything in him not to let her in, but he knows it's for the best. She can heal him…she can do so much good for him. But at what cost? His own happiness. His love. He has to sacrifice the one thing he loves more than life itself. Rose. He has to go on without her.

His hand hovers over the lever, shaking as he looks at Rose in the scanner, covering her face, sobbing. Her shoulders shaking. It breaks him and yet he remains where he is…because he has to.

'I'm so…I'm so sorry…'

'Everyone was right…you _do_ get tired of us. And you leave us. Drop me off on some god-forsaken rock and go back to your life like nothing ever happened. God, I feel so stupid…' Rose states bitterly and tries to stop her tears from falling.

Her words tear at him and he looks down at the console, unsure of what to do. His emotions are so conflicted as he tries remaining focused.

'You know that's not true…you were different to me, Rose. I wish I didn't have to do this.'

'Then don't…let me come with you…' She pleads.

'I can't…I just can't…you can do more good here. This world needs a defender, and you're just what they need. Look what you did without me…parallel or not, false world or not. You're brilliant, Rose, and I know you'd make me proud. Just like you always have.' The Doctor tries to convince himself more so than Rose.

Rose falls into tears once more and hits the door out of rage, confusion and sadness. He stares at the lever and, as his hand his shaking, he releases the break and the TARDIS begins to dematerialise.

Rose steps back from shock and widens her eyes. 'Doctor! No! Please! Come back!' She screams until her voice cracks.

But the TARDIS is gone…the wind blows through her. As she stares in shock. She scrunches up her face against the unbearable pain she feels in her heart.

Jackie just stares in disbelief and starts to jog towards Rose, knowing she'd need comfort. The Metacrisis remains where he is, knowing that he'd be the last person she'd want near her.

Rose lets out a scream of frustration and takes the TARDIS that she still holds in her hand and turns towards the ocean. She stares at it and feels immense betrayal the longer she gazes upon it. She takes one step forward and hurls it into the waters. As soon as she does she collapses to her knees and covers her face with her hands as sobs wrack her body. Jackie rushes over to her and envelops into a tight hug, she's torn seeing Rose like this. She just tries to keep her close to her. Not knowing what to say as she tries to get over the shock herself.

The Metacrisis hurts seeing Rose like this, and so he walks along the shoreline staring at the water, until something catches the sunlight and reflects it. He stops and bends down, moving some of the seaweed, as he unearths a key. And it reflects a golden glow, this Yale key does. He slips it into his pocket, never knowing when she may want it again. He turns back to Rose, still on her knees and he turns to the sky, hoping this would all be worth it for him…because he doesn't have to live with the devastation she's currently feeling. Hopefully he can earn her trust…and she can forgive him…

* * *

Donna watches the Doctor bent over the console and she still feels her tears cascading down her face and she hastily wipes them away. The Doctor abruptly straightens up and turns to the hallway. Donna watches him, and takes a few steps forward, wanting to say something but unsure what she should tell him.

As he walks down the hall, he slams his fist against the wall, multiple times and the lights darken, like they seem to be following him the further he gets down the hall, shining on him. Eventually he disappears around a corner.

Donna stands at the mouth of the hallway and watches, quickly wiping her tears away. She jumps when she hears the sound of a frustrated yell. Something shatters against a wall, but she doesn't know what. Something else does, and then another thing. She just hears the anguished yells, how tormented they are as the sound of things being tipped over are heard, how heavy the connection is.

It only causes Donna's tears to fall harder. The anarchy continues for some time until she begins to hear sounds of footsteps and she hastily removes herself from the mouth of the hallway, not wanting to be caught spying.

She waits by the console, operating it like it's normal to her. She glances up when he re-enters the room, panting and looking utterly defeated. He's just…crushed, angry, hurt at the loss of the woman he loves. She directs her gaze to the console, and wonders how she can take his mind off of her, knowing it'd be near impossible.

'I thought, we could try the planet Felspoon,' Donna wonders and the Doctor finally looks over to her, but his stare is a bit vacant. 'Just cause…what a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway, in the breeze, mountains that move, can you imagine?'

The Doctor watches Donna, unsure if he can handle any more heartbreak. 'And how do you know that…?'

'Cause it's in your head! And it it's in your head, it's in mine!' She replies and moves around the console, the Doctor follows her, carefully.

'And how does that feel?' He wonders and Donna grins at him.

'Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain!' She points to her head. 'Do you know, you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superceding the binary, binary,' Donna stares off, unable to stop. 'Binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary,' She inhales sharply. 'I'm fine!'

But the Doctor can see her face. She's scared now. Because she knows. He's not surprised, but it still hurts him. 'Nah, never mind Felspoon, do you who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin, shall we do that? Go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester? Charlie Brown, no, he's not real, he's fiction, friction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton,' Donna presses her hand to her head, leaning against the console. 'Ow…' She stops and widens her eyes. Her voice becomes quiet. 'Oh my god…'

'Do you know what's happening…?' The Doctor wonders and Donna stares at him.

'Yeah…' Her voice is soft, but defiant.

'There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why.' The Doctor informs her.

'Because there can't be,' Donna replies and the Doctor moves closer to her, but she backs away, averting her gaze. Like she's scared of him. 'I want to stay.'

'Look at me, Donna. Look at me.' The Doctor says softly and Donna does, both are close and Donna feels her tears fall once more.

'I was gonna be with you. Forever.' Donna states softly, her voice trembles and it causes the Doctor so much heartache once more. He can't take much more of this losing those he cares for most.

'I know.'

'Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorDonna,' Donna tells him and he watches her, his eyes full of compassion and sorrow. Donna widens her eyes when she realises what will be coming next. 'Oh, but I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor. Please.' Donna cries desperately.

The Doctor looks into her eyes and smiles sadly. 'Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. Didn't we? The best,' The Doctor replies and Donna looks at him in despair, tears falling down her face in earnest. 'Goodbye.' He whispers to her.

'No, no, no! Please!' She cries out. He places his hands on her temples and closes his eyes. 'Please! No! No!'

Donna falls unconscious and the Doctor catches her and together he lowers them to the ground. Hugging her tightly to him as he stares off. He's lost his lover and now his best friend. What else can he stand to lose?

* * *

The doorbell is ringing frantically in the Nobles' house and Wilf rushes down the hallway to answer the door, knowing that'd be Donna and he's immensely happy to have her home.

But when he throws open the door, he sees the TARDIS in the streets and the Doctor stooped down with his unconscious granddaughter at his feet. The Doctor looks up to him completely desperate.

'Help me.'

Wilf does as he's instructed, but notices that another person is missing. Where is Rose? What happened to her? Wilf pushes those thoughts from his mind and helps bring Donna inside.

* * *

The Doctor watches Donna, still unconscious on her bed. He's slightly calmer now and Wilf is in the doorway.

'Doctor…where's Rose?' He wonders, unable to stop himself, but the Doctor turns to walk out of the room, brushing by Wilf.

'I let her go…'

Wilf hears the heartache in his voice and Wilf closes the door behind him. The Doctor heads back into the living room, where Sylvia is waiting for them. Wilf and the Doctor sit down. Sylvia is less forgiving, however, Wilf's eyes are sad and he is crushed when the Doctor begins to explain.

'What happened?' Sylvia demands and the Doctor stares off.

'She took my mind, into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her.' He explains and Wilf turns over to him.

'But she'll get better now?'

'I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me, or the TARDIS, Rose, anything we did together, anywhere we went together…had to go.' He responds sadly. Sylvia narrows her eyes.

'All those wonderful things she did with you…' Wilf replies, crushed.

'I know, but that version of Donna is dead,' The Doctor leans forward to stress his point. 'Cause if she ever remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her! You mention me, or Rose, or any of it…for the rest of her life.'

'But the whole world's talking about it, we travelled across space!' Sylvia replies, unsure of how Donna wouldn't remember something so pivotal like that.

'It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again.' The Doctor informs them sadly.

'But she was better with you!' Wilf insists and the Doctor remains quiet. Sylvia rounds on her father.

'Don't say that.'

'No, she was!' Wilf insists and the Doctor straightens up slight smile on his face.

'I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky, because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her…while she can never remember,' The Doctor pauses, pondering that ironic thought. He becomes upset. 'And for one moment, one shining moment…she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe.'

'She still is. She's my daughter.' Sylvia insists and the Doctor turns to her, slightly annoyed.

'Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while.' He responds abruptly.

The conversation breaks when Donna bursts into the living room, staggered and very annoyed. And so very Donna. The Doctor watches her sadly.

'I was asleep! On my bed! In my clothes! Like a flippin' kid! What'd you let me do that for?' She wonders and then notices another person sitting with her family. She smiles at him. 'Don't mind me. Donna.'

The Doctor stands up and holds his hand out and Donna shakes it, without looking at him, she's too focused on her mobile.

'I'm…John Smith.'

'Mr. Smith was just leaving.' Sylvia stands also, but Donna ignores them both.

'My phone's gone mad, thirty-two texts! Veena's gone barmy; she's saying planets in the sky! What have I missed now? Nice to meet you.' Donna vaguely to the Doctor and she walks out of the room. He watches her go, utterly heartbroken. Wilf is dismayed.

'As I said…I think you should go.' Sylvia states coldly.

The Doctor nods, but unable to leave without saying a proper goodbye, he follows Donna into the kitchen where she is grabbing something out of the fridge. He smiles because she's back to being herself…and he already misses her.

'Don't be so stupid! How thick do you think I am?! Planets! I'll tell you what that was, dumbo, it's those two for one lagers you get down the offy cause you fancy that little man with the goatee!' She begins to fall into laughter. 'That's the one! I've seen you!'

'Um. Donna. I was just going.' He tries, some parts of him willing her to remember.

'Yeah, see ya,' She responds vaguely to him and turns back to her mobile. 'Tell you what though, you're wasting your time with that one, cause Susie Mair, she went on that dating site, and she saw him, no listen, this is important! Susie Mair wouldn't lie! Unless it's about calories!'

The Doctor watches her for one last time, remembering everything they went through together and he turns to leave. Everything in him aches.

* * *

Wilf and the Doctor stand in the doorway, the door is open revealing a downpour of rain. The sky is inky black, and there's a slight breeze. The Doctor shrugs his shoulders a bit and sighs.

'You'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass. Everything does,' The Doctor states, trying to remind himself of this. The ache has to lessen. It has to. He turns back to Wilf. 'Bye then, Wilfred.' The Doctor walks into the rain, but Wilfred stays in the doorway.

'Doctor…I'm sorry…about Rose.'

'Yeah. Me too.'

'But what about your other friends…?' Wilf wonders and the Doctor turns back to him.

'They've all got someone else. Still. That's fine. I'm fine.' The Doctor insists but to Wilf he looks everything but fine as he stands in the pouring rain.

'I'll watch out for you, sir.' Wilf informs him, but the Doctor turns around.

'You can't ever tell her!' He emphasises and Wilf nods in understanding.

'No, no, but…every night, Doctor. When it goes dark. And the stars come out. I'll look up. On her behalf. I'll look up at the sky and think of you.'

The Doctor stares at Wilf, his promise is so simple and so heartfelt that he very nearly loses it. Finally, after everything, everything he's buried over the past few hours threaten to resurface. He needs to leave.

'Thank you…'

The Doctor smiles and heads inside. Wilf watches the TARDIS begin to dematerialise and he salutes. He lingers on the stoop for some time listening to the rain and wondering just how okay he'd be.

* * *

The Doctor, soaked to the core, strips off his jacket and tosses it over the console to dry. Without thought, he wanders around the controls, adjusting them before he leans on the console, lost in thought and stares into space. He's just so full of sorrow and loneliness. Unable to stay where just mere hours ago his TARDIS was full of his friends and those he cared deeply for…he leaves and heads to the only place he thinks will offer him solace.

When he arrives at his room he surveys the damage. The bookcases have been over turned, papers are everywhere, books thrown and scattered on the floor. His desk has been over turned and the million shards of glass sprinkled on the floor. He sighs and picks up the desk chair and places it in front of the bed, sitting in it.

All of his memories with Rose surround him. He misses her immensely and turns his attention to the ceiling, the projection of stars. Here, not that long ago…they laid together and he told her of his home. And now he had taken hers away. He puts his face into his hands and wishes more than anything he could have her back. He needs her. He wants to be selfish and have her only. But it's too late…she's sealed off…forever.

He leans back in the chair and tries to cheer himself up with all the memories they had together. It isn't working. And it only makes him pine for her more. He doesn't want to hurt anymore…but how does he stop? He isn't sure. And so…he just stares at the bed, wishing she'd somehow appear.

She never does.

* * *

The deed has been done. Gone, gone, gone.

I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, I worked hard on it the past two days. And editing it tonight, I hope I caught everything. I'll try to get back and change anything I miss after a good night sleep.

3/4 Done. Don't worry, one final chapter will be posted and I'll wrap this series up.

Thoughts? Hate me yet? I hope you like it, guys.


	18. The End of Time II

_But where are you going?_

_To get my reward._

His reward. He's earned it. After the hell he's just been through, what he had to go through again. What it cost him. How could it have ended like this? How did it even start? Was it truly that far back…after everything that he's done…? What he had to do…to keep Earth safe. That woman…the Time Lady he saw…it had been so long…but she had been so essential in what he had decided. Knowing him…he couldn't kill either of them. She knew that. Maybe that's why she wanted to help him. Do all she could despite her position. And it angered him to see her still having to cover her face like a Weeping Angel. It always would. But there isn't anything he can do about that now. She was gone. Again.

Doing it the first time had very nearly broken him. The second time…was fate laughing at him. Mocking him as he had to repeat his actions. His reward? Death. He had been so furious. However, now…he felt childish for exploding into a tantrum like he had. And guilty for Wilf pleading to be forgotten about. He understood why Donna's family mattered so much to him now.

He feels a twang in his hearts at her mention. He misses her greatly. His friend. Her family. How interconnected they had become. Why they continued to meet at odd times in time. Wilf was the man he died for. Angry or not he would never leave him behind like that. He may be a coward yes…but not when it comes to saving the lives of those he cares for. It came as second nature to him.

There's still so much going through his head even though he's about to have his final journey. Predicted so long ago, it felt like. How the Ood knew…was beyond him. But then he recalls her words.

'_That's the Ood, always mysterious…'_

But that hadn't been the only thing they had said. His song was to end, yes, but so did the journey. Now with her gone, he believes that they had tried to warn her as well. It followed her to Pompeii. One line becomes two…it followed them. Just like when they had met for the first time. Two words followed them through Space and Time.

He leans against the console and stares at his hand. The oh so familiar glow has started to increase in strength. He drives it back again. If he gives in now, without seeing her, it wouldn't be the same. Even though he does consider it. Giving in and having her be the first thing he sees. Forever altered by having met her. Forever changed by every breath she had taken by his side.

He remembers when they met…how she had just…all of a sudden changed him. A man who had scars that ran so deep, to his very core. And then came along a human, his pink and yellow human who showed him his place in the universe. And he became comfortable with that. And through her he learned that he could come to peace, of sorts, with the terrible things he had done. And so…he had started to forgive himself. For the horrid things he had done.

He adores her. And he knew she did as well. She made him better. And that had taken him by surprise. He had never meant to fall in love with her, she just simply surprised him. Somehow…he just let her in. He was scared when he let her in…but somewhere…back then he knew that she wouldn't disappoint him, and she didn't. He didn't doubt her.

And the walls he had built around himself when they first met…she broke them down. It scared him when he realised that they didn't even put up a fight. She reawakened him, the rules he put into place to protect himself, but also his companions…she just broke them. He went along with it. Intrigued and willing to risk it. She had been everything he needed and more. She knew it very early on…her feelings for him. But she had kept them secret, sometimes he'd catch her with her feelings written all over her face. And he liked that. Because those thoughts and actions burnt through his darkest nights and illuminated everything for him. She showed him the world, the universes through a different eye. And it was better. She was the only one he wanted. Maybe he became addicted to her.

Go to her, he had told the TARDIS. Any time. Wherever. He had just wanted to see her. To look upon her…one last time.

This encounter with the Master, with the return of Gallifrey and the Time Lords…he had wished with everything in him that he could have had her with him. He had wanted her bravery with him, so he could draw upon her courage when he was forced to choose between the Master and the Time Lords. How he grappled with the choice…he wished she had been there with him, so they could have faced it together. Because that is what she had always told him. Together or not at all. As the sky fell, as Gallifrey appeared in the sky…that planet he so dearly missed, they should have been there, standing tall, ready to face it all together. Whatever came their way.

She told him once that wherever he went, she went. What he saw, she would see as well. Hand in hand they should have been. Ready to face it.

There had been a terrible ache since her absence that he forced upon himself. There's a gnawing void where her hand should be…again he looks to his hand and gives in ever so slightly…he can't put it off forever. Everything hurts…he aches, he tired…but he's so conflicted. He wants this…because he's so shattered after losing everyone he had come to care for. But he doesn't want to go. He just doesn't. There's still so much he could do, while he still has these memories. Before some stranger slinks away in that new body and he just becomes another face in a long line of regeneration history.

He suddenly becomes angry. He doesn't want to forget those he met, he doesn't want to forget those feelings for those he met. And the more he thinks about it, the more he's reluctant to give in. He doesn't want to die. And he doesn't want to do this alone. But he went too far. He knew that. He wouldn't have had to do what he did if things hadn't gone the way they had.

Maybe that's why he had gone to her. He ran. He ran to the only person who he knew would understand him. Thankfully he had gotten the chance to relish in her once more.

Mars had changed him. Humbled him and made him realise who he was again. And when he went to her, went back in his own timeline to get her…stuck in a motel in 1969…she did exactly what he thought she would do. Chide him. Because she understood better than anyone the consequences of breaking the rules.

And that sneaky little human…how could she have known that their separation was to come. What did she do to find out? Of course now it all makes sense. Any time he had been in her mind…that door. She was good.

He had needed her. So badly then. So badly now. It's always darkest…before the dawn. But the dawn means that he won't be here anymore. A stranger will. He'll be some faint memory the stranger may recall…or maybe he won't. He feels angry again and tries to think of something to get back to neutral. Those thoughts and emotions will not do him any good now. It can't be changed.

He glances up to the console chair where they would have sat…to talk about anything. Everything. Their adventure of the day. The only time she had fallen asleep on it…but now thinking of her hurts. Maybe it hurts more than the regeneration would.

He wonders…he wonders what she's doing now. That universe runs ahead of this one…what could she be doing? Is she…is she still hurt? Doesn't she know that it killed him inside to do what he did? Did she know that? Or…would she ignore that fact? She's most likely too numb on the inside. He still is. That time…he had gone too far. How could he have simply said no? How could he deny her access to her home. Because when he told her…all those years ago…at Canary Wharf, that if she had stayed with him, she could have never ever see her mother again…she was okay with that. Because in him…she had found her new home. Her new life. How could he simply say no to that?

She had asked him if he would be okay with never seeing her again, if he would be okay with wondering about her…the rest of his life.

He lied to her. He said yes, when in truth…he wondered about her every second of every day. When he walks the halls, he sees her ghost…when he goes into the room he shared with her, as he sits in the chair that faces the bed…he still sees her. Remnants of her scattered across his ship. She's left her mark. And it's permanent.

A groan from the TARDIS causes him to look up, shaking himself back into reality as he pushes off the regeneration once more. One final journey. He'd always come back to her. His Rose.

He takes the brown jacket and stands on the ramp, inhaling deeply. Trying to steady his nerves. This time he swears to himself that he will not engage her. Never. Not this time. And so he walks to the door.

This is the end. He holds his breath and mentally counts to ten.

When he reaches ten, he pushes open the TARDIS door and feels a bitter smile. Snow. Of course it would be snowing. Real snow. He steps out and feels the pain shoot through him, cutting at him. He gasps and groans, leaning against the TARDIS to get his breathing steadied.

He closes his eyes and feels the Earth moving beneath his feet, so he counts to ten again. When he reaches the end he opens his eyes and begins to direct himself. He can see the Powell Estate just ahead and mentally hopes that his feet won't fail him and hopes they'll take him just to end of the alleyway.

Moving anything…hurts. Sends the claws of pain up his body and so he gives in a bit more. Hoping to numb the pain just a bit more until he can see her. He looks around and wonders when exactly he is. Then he grows nervous. What if he won't see her? What if this had been a waste of time and the TARDIS had taken him somewhere in the future…when she was already gone.

He can't think like that. The TARDIS knows how crucial this moment is for him. She would never disappoint him like that. He inwardly sighs when he reaches the mouth of the alleyway, panting slightly from the exertion it had taken him to get here. He waits. Feeling nervous and sick…hoping he'll see her before the regeneration can be put off no longer.

There is nothing but silence around him as he waits, hoping to see her. Snow settles on him and he looks up to inky sky. The clouds have obscured many stars, but he manages catch sight of some of them. He smiles a bit. They saved them. Together…she and him. With the greatest friends the universe could have bestowed him with. And he thinks back to his visit with them all. Somehow they all knew, that it was his final goodbye. Seeing Donna again, so happy on her wedding day, with a man that seems to care so much for her, that makes her so happy. Because she deserved nothing but the very best. And he knows that Donna wouldn't settle for anything less than amazing.

Mickey and Martha, that one he didn't see coming. But he was happy for them nonetheless. And he had to remind himself that he hadn't turned them into soldiers, they chose that. And they were helping Earth. They were doing good.

Jack. They had seen so much. And he always felt that Jack understood what it was like to be him. Because he had lost so much as well. Loved ones. Friends. Lovers. He understood the pain. And maybe with Alonso…he could start to heal.

Seeing the book that Joan had crafted from the journal made him smile, and to know that she went on to live a happy life after the visit they had had back in 1913 made him happy as well. She was a good woman, and she too had deserved nothing but life's greatest surprises and delights.

That was his reward. Seeing his friends one last time, saving the one special to him…for last. The one who indeed had captured a storm in her hands and amended his life. His Rose.

The pain is increasing, he isn't sure how much longer he'll be able to stay here before he'll have to get back to the TARDIS…but still nothing. What if she doesn't show up? What if he doesn't get a chance to see her?

Through all his fears and anxiety he stops the thoughts when he hears the sound of someone coming. Then he hears the sound of bell tolling. Even here…like when he saw her in 1969…that horrid sound follows him. However…it doesn't stop at four…it goes on until twelve tolls are heard. Midnight. He lingers, silent as the footsteps begin to get closer. There is more than one person.

And then he hears it. Her laugh. She's coming this way…

'I'm late now, I missed it, it's midnight. Mickey's gonna be call me everything. That's your fault! Rose states.

'It's not, it's Jimbo, he said he'd give us a life, then he said his axle broke, I can't help it!' Jackie replies innocently.

'Get rid if him, mum, he's useless.' Rose informs her. He notices that they've stopped walking, but their voices are close to him.

'Listen to you! With a mechanic!' Jackie responds but then her voice grows soft. 'Be fair though, my time of life, I'm not gonna do much better.'

'Oh, don't be like that,' Rose replies kindly. 'You never know. Could be someone out there.'

'Maybe. One day,' Jackie agrees and then smiles at Rose. 'Happy New Year.'

'Happy New Year!' Rose embraces her mum tightly and then she pulls away, wanting to head home. She walks towards her flat and she turns back to her mum. 'And don't stay out all night!'

'Try and stop me!' Jackie replies and Rose simply smiles and shakes her head. She continues on alone.

There…there she is. He glimpses her from the shadows. He's quiet, promising himself not to get involved this time. She doesn't even know who he is! But he can't help but smile when he sees her.

She's huddled herself against the cold. He shakes his head. She's not even wearing a proper coat, just a thin jacket. And that beanie…he knows where it is on the TARDIS, he knows right where she's left it. Then he marvels at something else. Look how long her hair is! He'd forgotten it used to be that long. Of course…she always looks beautiful…

She walks right by him and he watches her head towards home. The pain becomes too much and he winces, gasping. He leans against the wall, panting, and Rose stops, hearing something from the alleyway. She's a bit wary and decides to keep her distance.

'You all right, mate?' She calls to him and he looks up to her.

'Yeah…' He manages to get out. He curses himself. He wasn't supposed to get involved this time.

'Too much to drink?' She wonders and he sees a bit smile on her face.

'Something like that…' He replies, he sees her face soften at him.

'Maybe it's time you went home.'

'Yeah.'

There's a pause before she tilts her head. 'Anyway. Happy New Year.'

'And you,' The Doctor watches her turn to go but he can't help himself and he calls to her again. 'What year is this?'

Rose watches him with a bemused look on her face. 'Blimey, how much did you have?' He gives her a bit of a shrug. 'It's 2005. January the first.'

'2005,' The Doctor echoes and just stares at her with silent amazement. She's got so much yet to come. 'Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year.'

He feels himself smile when she flashes him one of her beautiful smiles. 'Yeah?' She pauses, instantly liking him. 'See ya.'

With that uttered, she turns to leave, walking back to her flat, taking one last look over her shoulder. The Doctor can't put it off any longer and begins to head back to the TARDIS, wincing as the pain increases.

He only manages to get a few steps when he freezes as a voice calls to him.

'Excuse me?'

He turns around to see Rose standing there, a confused look in her eyes.

'Yeah?' He's doing his best to not to show the panic he feels inside.

'I'm sorry…this is so weird…but have we met before?' She wonders and takes a few steps closer to him.

He becomes flustered and shakes his head quickly. 'No! Uh, what I mean is no. We haven't. Think I'd remember a smile like yours.'

Rose feels her cheeks redden. 'Are you sure? I just feel like I've seen you before…somewhere.'

'Must have one of those faces.' He replies but backs up towards the wall when he notices that she comes closer. This wasn't supposed to happen. How is this happening?! She's too close now.

'I don't know…' Rose replies, trying to place him. Something is telling her to continue forward, like it's instinct.

'Nope…never saw me before,' He looks over his shoulder, nervously, at the wall she's backed him up against. 'I uh…didn't, didn't you say you had plans…?'

'They can wait.' She states as she studies him. Where has she seen him before?

'Well…' He can't finish his sentences as Rose presses a kiss on his lips. It was driven by instinct. She pulls away and leaves him speechless. What. Just. Happened?

'I…I mean, well, I'm sorry…' Rose stammers, staring at him wide eyed, unsure as to why she did that. She just felt something within her…driving her to this stranger.

The Doctor is still dazed by her kiss and confused as to why she did it. Now he can't stop himself, he cups her face and kisses her once more. He can't believe that this is truly happening. His fingers brush her temple and widens his eyes as a voice enters his mind.

It shocks him so thoroughly that he very nearly pulls away.

'_Hello, my love.' _Her voice echoes in his head.

'_How…? I mean…how is this happening?'_ The Doctor has to concentrate on Rose, ensuring that he doesn't mess up.

'_One final message. A final message I left for her. To ensure I came to you.'_

'_You knew this was going to happen?'_ He questions.

'_I know all. And so I left one more message.'_

'_But this is impossible. You're gone. I watched you disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you. We were torn apart…_' The Doctor can't keep his thoughts straight, trying to concentrate on Rose now and the entity in his mind.

'_Oh, hush. Enough of that. I see all. I have always known this would happen, since the first moment we became one. Even after you tried to separate us, I knew. And so…I made sure she would come to you. For a final goodbye.'_

'_How…?'_ The Doctor simply shakes his head. Now really isn't the time for that. _'I miss you…'_

'_I do too.'_

'_How's Rose…?'_ He wonders, very nearly dreading the answer. She seems to sense that as well, her answer is vague.

'_Let's not talk about that, shall we? We won't dwell on things that cannot be changed.'_

'_Will…will you tell her that I miss our little talks…?'_

'_She knows.'_

'_Is she happy?'_ Again he doesn't want to know the answer and her reply is turned on him.

'_Are you?'_

'_I don't want to go.' _He confesses and for some time she doesn't answer him.

'_Oh, my love…'_ She says. _'You're in so much pain…I feel it…'_

Rose opens her eyes to see him shaking his left hand, like it's been asleep. She frowns when she sees strange golden tendrils dispersing before her eyes. Wondering where it came from she closes her eyes when she feels him place his hand back on her cheek. There's something about him...

'_You cannot go on like this. You know this. I can see your thoughts, feelings. You're so broken…losing us, Donna, everyone, the Time Lords…Gallifrey…can you really say, confidently, that you could go on…? Through all this heartbreak?'_

'_How did you…?'_ The Doctor wonders and inwardly smiles._ 'Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to.'_

'_It hurts me to see you like this…'_

'_If you were here, I'd be fine…cause we'd have faced it together. I needed your strength and bravery.'_ The Doctor admits. _'Now more than ever…'_

'_It cannot be…and I'm sorry that I couldn't have.'_

'_Please don't say that…it was all my fault.'_ The Doctor states sadly.

'_You did what you thought was best.'_

'_I gave away the one thing that made me happy…which was you…'_ The Doctor pauses, remembering that day. It's so raw to him still. _'But…can I ask…how did she know?'_

'_It didn't come from me. And though I know how she did, you will find out in time.'_

'_Have you always been this mysterious?_' He muses.

'_Yes. You've merely forgotten,'_ She counters and he feels himself inwardly smile. _'It's time. You cannot keep putting it off.'_

'_I give in…just a bit…'_ He replies firmly. But he knows she's right. The longer he puts it off…he's just delaying the inevitable. He doesn't want to do this alone…

'_You don't want to do this alone…but you have to be strong.'_ She tells him, and he agrees.

'_I don't want to leave you…you're gone…my life goes on without you…I don't want it to.'_

'_You have to let me go…don't let it seep into this regeneration. Or he'll be born out of your reluctance to go.'_ She warns, but he doesn't care. He doesn't. He wants to be selfish. Just once. And just for her.

'_I can't…not to you. I don't want us to end because I have to die.'_ He states firmly.

'_There's nothing we can do. Just let me go. We'll meet again soon.'_ She replies and he mentally agrees.

'_Two months from now…'_ He agrees. _'Wait for me…'_

'_You'll see me as you fall asleep…and that will be the end of it. Think no more. Let it be a fresh start for you. For him.'_ She tells him but he doubts he'll be able to.

'_I can't trust myself…'_ He insists. He already knows that he'll think of her, and that he can't stop himself from not wanting to leave.

'_You can…but it's time to end this. I will not be your only visitor. And you can no longer keep him waiting.'_

'_Who?'_

'_You'll see. And never forget. That I love you. Always.'_ Her voice becomes softer.

'_Can I just say…? I'm so glad I met you.'_ He tells her.

'_Me too. Always. Now go…or I fear you never will.'_ She insists.

And so the Doctor breaks his kiss with Rose, standing there dazed as she looks up at him with awe and adoration.

She doesn't know who that man is…but she can tell, deep within her, that he's special to her. And yet she doesn't know why…

'Well, that…that was…unexpected. Do you always go around kissing strangers, Miss…?'

'Tyler. Rose Tyler. And no, I don't. Only if I like them.' Rose counters and offers a bit of a sly smile.

'Well, I'll take that as a compliment.' The Doctor smiles at her.

'You should…Mr…' She trails off.

'John.'

'You got a last name, John?' Rose wonders and he just shrugs.

'Smith.'

'John Smith, huh? Well that may be an ordinary name, but something tells me you're bit of an extraordinary person.' Rose studies him.

'Yeah? How do you know that?' He wonders but can't help but smile with her.

'I just do.' She replies simply, there's some conviction in her voice.

'You should get home, it's getting colder out.' He glances up to the Powell Estate and she turns behind her, staring at it.

'You got plans tonight? You look like you could use a break.'

'Yeah, plans…I do have some…sorry though.' He adds when he sees her become crestfallen.

'Oh, well, all right,' She backs away, still a smile on her face. 'Well then I won't keep you from them.'

Oh he wishes she would. He just wants to stay with her…

'Yeah, I'll see you around, maybe.' He grins at her with a bemused look. She watches him and matches his smirk.

'Yeah, you promised me a great year. I'll hold you to that.' Rose points her finger at him as she back away.

'I never break a promise!' He calls to her.

'Good! Because I'd have to find you!' She shouts to him, standing close to entrance her the stairwell. 'Goodnight John Smith! I hope your year is just as good for you as you promised mine would be!'

'It will be good!' He smiles sadly at her. 'Have a good night Miss Tyler…'

And with that said she disappears through the door. To her future. As she walks up the stairs, she ducks and looks through the window. She waves at him before continuing up to her flat.

Then she's gone. He lingers for a few more minutes before the pain snaps him back to reality. He's alone now. And he's dreading it.

So, he turns back to where he'd left the TARDIS and begins to walk. The further he walks away, the faster he loses his pretence. It hurts so much, he's in so much pain and he begins to drag his feet with every step. He gasps and winces, trying to will himself on. Why is this walk so long?

All of a sudden the pain really hits him, it becomes agonising and he falls to his knees becoming desperate and steals a look behind him to the building the love of his life went in to. Wishing more than anything she could be here with him. He's tired of being alone.

He heaves for breath, not being able to get enough and he can't find the strength to continue on, why should he? He could die right here and it wouldn't matter to him. He simply doesn't care. He closes his eyes and then hastily reopens them when he hears it.

A song. A familiar song that has begun to drift through the night, falling around him as the snowflakes land on him.

The Doctor averts his gaze from the ground and looks up in shock.

There is the distance…far away is Ood Sigma. With that the song begins to rise, soaring and the Doctor feels himself gaining strength from it.

'She predicted my arrival. And now…we will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep.' Ood Sigma informs him and the Doctor nods.

He pulls himself to his feet as the song engulfs him, inspiring him.

'This song is ending. But the story never ends.' Ood Sigma states and the Doctor continues to walk, spotting the TARDIS and feels relief wash over him.

The Doctor steps inside the TARDIS, utterly exhausted. When he shuts the door, he leans against them and lifts his hand. The faint golden glow…he can't put this off forever. He has to give in.

He pushes himself off the door and walks up the ramp, a slight smile on his face as the Ood song follows him, swelling all around him. He reaches the console and hits a few switches. The Time Rotor starts to rise and fall…

He lingers at the console as the pain attacks him, but he does he best to fight it off until he realises…he can't anymore…it's time.

And so he backs up, closer to the ramp. He readies himself…but, then again, he's never really ready for this. Even though he promised her he wouldn't…he thinks of her. He thinks of everything they have done together. How they changed together, grew together…what he if won't remember her after this?

That seals it for him. He disregards her warnings and pleas for him to forget her, for her not to pollute whoever comes next…but he refuses to allow himself to forget her.

'I don't want to go…' He whispers to the emptiness around her and stares at the spot where Rose would have been the very first time he regenerated in front of her. Trying to hide herself against the coral strut…

That simple thought of her has become stuck in his mind as his hand becomes shrouded in the golden glow and he lifts it, staring intensely at, angry, bitter and still thinking of Rose.

He feels the speed at which the regeneration accelerates, blasting out of his head, arms…it's so ferocious this time. The energy rips into the console, causing explosions and it erupts into the golden energy.

All he thinks about is his reluctance to go and his unwillingness to let Rose go from his thoughts.

The energy rips down the ramp and blasts the doors resulting in a massive sheet of flame, flaring up and the windows shatter out. It's become an inferno in the console room, and faintly the sound of a cloister bell tolling is heard.

He snaps his head up, the golden energy burns away quickly, gone. He blinks, looking around dazed. He's panting as he tries to focus his thoughts, so many through his head at once. He staggers slightly, as his legs buckle, he attempts to get used to them quickly and he manages to steady himself.

'Legs! Still got legs, good! Arms! Hands! Ohh, lots of fingers!' He runs his hands over his face now, still sorting things out. 'Ears, yes! Eyes, two! Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey!' He runs his hands through his hair. 'Hair…I'm a girl!' But he checks something important one his throat. 'No! Not a girl!' And he reaches for a strand of hair in front of his eyes. 'And still not ginger. And something else, something important, I'm, I'm, I'm…' The TARDIS shudders and he's thrown against the console. 'Crashing!'

He's gripping the console now, the whole ship is buckling and spinning around him. There's so much chaos around him. Alarms, there are flames all around and debris falling from the roof. He looks to the scanner to see Earth zooming towards him and an incredible speed. But the TARDIS bucks and starts to tip, the Doctor clings madly to the console as he begins the final descent.

'Geronimo!' He calls out.

* * *

The Doctor looks around the TARDIS, hoping that this quick five minute trip would fix all the problems that the TARDIS was currently facing. And besides, he had promised the little girl, Amy, that'd he come back.

He begins to wander the halls, surveying everything, and wandering aimlessly until he reaches a room he hadn't intended to find.

His own.

The memories begin to come forward, and so…still curious he opens the door and frowns at the mess. Why's it so messy…oh.

Then the thoughts and feelings really begin to drive themselves to the forefront of his mind. Her. Strangely…she's all he can think about now. Rose. That was her name. Her name was Rose.

And this destruction…he did it…and he remembers why. He spots the chair that is still poised in front of the bed and he decides to sit in it. Wanting to relive the memories of her. Just like he did. Because he didn't want to forget her. Just like he didn't want to go. Well, nothing much that can be done about that now.

The Doctor loosens his tie as he continues to just stare vacantly as the bed. A longing overcomes him…is that what this feeling is? He misses her. He tilts his head at the bed. She…should be here…and the reason she isn't…is because he made sure she couldn't be. He feels…devastated.

He brings his face to his hands and slowly runs them down his face, spotting something blue under the bed. Intrigued he gets up from the chair and gets on his knees, trying to see what the blue thing is. He fishes his hand around under the bed and pulls out…a parcel? No it's a gift…there's a silver bow expertly tied on it. He gets to his feet and studies the blue gift. Who's it from? How long has it been under there?

He notices a tag on it and scrawled in a writing he can never forget are a very simple words.

_Merry Christmas, my love_

Underneath that is a symbol. A Gallifreyan one. The one that means Rose. It's very nearly perfect. She should have just gone ahead and spelt it out…

But…how could she have known? Another mystery surrounding her that he'll never have a chance to ask her about. That longing has resulted in a pain in his chest. It aches. Will it always hurt to think of her?

His hands trembles as he carefully tears apart the expertly wrapped item and frowns the paper gives way the secret it had been keeping.

It's a gold watch. As he pulls it out, studying it more, another slip of paper tumbles out and to the floor. He bends down and retrieves it, noticing that her handwriting is scrawled across the small slip.

_Merry Christmas! _

_Suppose you're wondering, why the watch? Well, the idea occurred to me that just because you're a Time Lord…you apparently have problems keeping the time. Ironic, as proven in 1969. So, surprise! A watch. I hope you wear it. Just once. For me._

_Rose_

He feels his arms hang at his sides like dead weight. He directs his hand to hold the watch closer to his face. He studies it, for some time before he decides something. He will wear. But not once. No. He'd wear it for as long as he wanted to. A memento of her. He loves her.

Just like a man in a black leather jacket had once upon a time, when he regenerated, he tried to be younger, someone she would like. Someone she'd be attracted to. But she didn't care. She never did.

Just like the man in the brown jacket that's currently sitting on the upturned desk. He loved her too. Maybe more out of the three of them. Because he had the chance to do so much with her that the man in the leather jacket didn't have time for.

And those feelings hit him hard. Because now he loves her too. Sadly…he'll never get to know her in this new body. He'll never get to gaze upon her beauty, relish in that stunning smile she had.

The thought is bitter, tastes sour to him.

When he glances up to survey the room, he begins to notice the smaller things. Her clothes. They're everywhere. This was their room.

He spots something just to the left of where the desk chair is currently placed. Something he saw her in hours before. The purple beanie. He turns to it and hesitantly walks towards it. When he bends down to retrieve it, it feels heavy in his hands as he studies it and remembers when she wore it. The last time the man in the brown jacket saw her, and when they helped the Ood.

The memories wash over him like a tidal wave and he feels an overwhelming urge to sit. Just like the previous man before him…he too sits in the seat that faces the bed, the watch and beanie clutched tightly in his hand. He starts to remember. Building his perfect memories of her. The ache reappears and he swallows a lump in his throat.

He'd give anything for this face to see hers. How is she? Does she still hate him? What's her life like now? Does she miss him?

The past swallows him whole and he stares at the bed, glancing down to the objects in his hands.

His love. The woman who captured a storm in her hands.

* * *

Ah, that chapter went up pretty fast, huh?

I worked on it as I was finishing up the other one, bouncing between the two.

Can I be a bit evil and say that I am so glad I got the reaction from you all last chapter when I wrote how they were separated? I worried it wasn't traumatic enough. Have I done better than the BBC? I'll leave that up to you.

And the final chapter in this series. What do you think? Good? Did I redeem myself a bit? I hope it goes without saying that conversation he has mentally is with the Bad Wolf...just in case it wasn't clear enough...


	19. Update

Hey, hey guys!

I published another story with Rose in series 7. Please check it out it's called You'll Be The Ruin of Me, and let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking with me on this story for so long! And I hope to see some of you around for my next go!


End file.
